Naruto DxD-Purpose of Living
by TinaKhoaNguyen
Summary: When you have no purpose, your life is empty and meaningless. When I woke up and saw that silver hair man, he gave me a purpose of my life, a mission. But could I fulfill it? Archive my purpose?... Fulfill his intention... How could I accept her love...when I had tried to kill her that day! [NarutoXRias], [NarutoXHarem...]. Sequel is up!
1. Chapter 1

"Naruto" Normal Speech.

'Naruto' Normal Thought.

"_**Rasengan**_" Magic/Jutsu.

"**Kurama**" Demon/Monster/Bijuu Normal Speech.

'_**Kurama**_' Demon/Monster/Bijuu Thought.

_**Naruto DxD – Purpose Of Living **_

_**Chapter 1**_

_**(Underworld, unknown location.)**_

A man with a handsome face and silver hair looked at the scene before him and smirked in excitement. The battle he saw was fantastic, it made the great war between the three factions nearly two hundred years ago looked like a battle between kids.

These… shinobi, kunoichi and samurais… their power was exceptional, he wished he could have them at his command, they would be an unstoppable army in the war he was going to start with all the factions.

The black haired boy caught his attention, as his powers were based on the name of the Eastern Gods. '_**Amaterasu**_', that flame was far greater than the strongest power of destruction of the Baal clan, a never ending flame that could burn anything to nothing. Not to mention that the power of '_**Susanno**_' was so great and powerful that it could even defeat the strongest dragon king, Tamnin. It's too bad that the boy had returned to the light, and chose to protect the world instead, what a shame…

However the person caught his attention the most was the blond haired boy, that boy… there was something about him that he couldn't understand. How could someone who lived in a village with so much hatred towards him since he was a small child could still care about those filthy humans, he should have killed off all those humans or at the very least turned his back on them. The thing that amazed the silver haired man the most was the boy's belief in his promises, he never broke a promise no matter what happened. Someone like him will be a fine addition to his army.

Not to mention the power he housed, he had known about Yasaka, the leader of the Youkai faction and the strongest Kyuubi at the moment with the strength that could rival a dragon king. But the power of Kurama, the Kyuubi that is sealed inside the boy could make Yasaka ran off with her tails between her legs. When the blond haired shinobi took the fox's power, this war became far more exciting for the silver haired man.

As if that wasn't enough, the blond boy could also use Senjutsu, a power that only youkai in his dimension could use, yet they always turned crazy due to the power behind it being so overwhelming. Yet this human boy had somehow mastered Senjutsu and could completely control himself. Even the oldest of youkai couldn't control all that natural energy like him without being turned into a psycho.

That's it, if he could bring the boy to his world and make the boy be completely under his command then he would win this war easily.

Smirking, the silver haired man decided to go to his library, if he remembered correctly, there was a spell that could enable transport through dimensions.

_**(A few days later)**_

"Rias-sama… Please, you have to slow down!"

"No way, Enku!"

A cheerful voice shouted out, a few citizens of the capital of the Underworld, poked their head out of the windows and saw a giant creature at a height of about two meters, a body resembling that of a horse or deer, with red scales instead of fur. His face resembled that of a red Asian Dragon and he was chasing after a cute girl, around eleven or twelve years old with crimson hair and green-blue eyes, who was cheering loudly while sliding through the streets with her roller skates. The citizens who were still on the street had to jump out of the way of the girl while the creature apologized to them as he passed by. The citizens smiled at this scene that was a common sight now, everybody heard that their leader had bought a pair of roller skates for his sister's birthday.

The little girl, who was none other than the princess Rias Gremory, the heiress of the Gremory Clan and sister of Sirzechs Lucifer, one of the four leaders of the Devil world. And the creature that was chasing after her was Enku, Rias's caretaker and her brother's Pawn.

The girl continued cheering out loudly when she slid like a pro through the street of Lilith. Day after day of practice at home while being watched by Enku had annoyed Rias greatly, so here she was, she had found a way to run from her brother's Pawn and had a little time for her own. She just wished that her best friend Akeno and little Koneko were with her right now, but they were training at her brother's castle and no matter how much she tried, her parents didn't let them play with her until night time. She understood that her parents just wanted them to be strong to protect her someday, but with an Otaku like her, she always dreamed about a knight in shining armor would come to take her one day, just like how the main female character in the latest anime she got from her dad met the main male character.

Rias slid to an alley and hided there, she waited until Enku passed through her and went out, going straight to the opposite direction until she was finally free. Now she could do whatever she wanted, without Enku or her parents stopping her. But first, she had to hide her identity, just one look and everybody would know that she was Rias Gremory, it's all because of her hair color, which was too unique and recognizable. So Rias pulled out from her pocket a ribbon she had borrowed from Akeno this morning and a cap to put on her head and hide her face.

Being a princess and the next heir to a big family was a huge burden, even though Rias was just ten years old, she knew how important her responsibility was, but like any children her age, she wanted to have fun, to play with people her age. She always slept with Akeno at night and the two talked about girl things. What she needed right now was a friend that played with her and could talk to her normally, her friends at school always looked up to Rias as a princess, not as a friend like she always wanted.

Deep in thought, Rias couldn't see that she was heading straight into a boy who was crossing the street.

Before Rias understood what happened, her head had crashed into his stomach and knocked the two of them to the ground with her on top. Groaning out in pain from the impact, Rias lifted her head up and came face to face with the boy she was just crashed into, his eyes were telling her that he was in pain, maybe she had crashed into him a little too hard.

"Can you get off me!"

Her cheeks redden a little at the position she was in and quickly stood up, but her roller skates had a better idea, Rias fell right back into the body again, this time with her butt right in his face.

"Sorry… I'm very sorry!"

She screamed out and stood up, with better balance this time. The boy slowly sat up and Rias had a good view of him. The boy, while looking no older than her, was slightly taller than Rias. His hair was blond but was really bright, almost golden. His eyes were blue and his face had three faints whisker marks on each side of his cheeks making his face even cuter.

Unconsciously, Rias brought out her hand and touched his whisker.

"Hey…!" the boy jumped back a little "What do you think you're doing anyway?"

"Oh, sorry…!" Rias smiled, embarrassed. "Sorry for bumping into you!"

"Ah, don't worry about that... Um!"

Seeing that the blond hairy boy was trying to ask for her name, Rias quickly thought about a fake name to answer him, she couldn't let him know that she was Rias Gremory, or else Enku would find her.

"Akeno… Himejima Akeno!" Rias said quickly, hopefully the black haired girl didn't find out about Rias was using her name.

"Naruto… Naruto Uzumaki!" The boy, now named Naruto smiled warmly at her "So… Akeno-chan, what are you doing anyway… I hope you not playing the 'crash into someone' game"

The red head's cheeks turned red once again and looked down to the ground embarrassed.

"Sorry Naruto-kun!"

"Don't worry about it!" Naruto looked at her roller skates and saw it was a very expensive one. "So Akeno-chan, looks like you're from some rich family eh?" 

Seeing that Naruto was looking at her roller skates, Rias smiled a bit.

"Yeah, isn't it beautiful, my brother bought it just for me!" Rias smiled and slid around him, this was one of her favorite presents from her brother after all. It was a pair of the roller skates that had magic in it, meaning that it would grow with her and fit her feet perfectly, no matter how big she became. It was crimson in color to match her hair, but decorated with a few bluish gem stones. The roller skates were really expensive, and no matter how she didn't want to be like a spoiled brat like that Raiser, her fiancé when she grew up, she still really wanted this roller skate when she saw it at the store. Her dream came true when her brother gave it to her at her latest birthday just a week ago.

"Having a family is very cool, isn't it?" Naruto smiled sadly and began to walk away, Rias looked at Naruto and finally realize the clothes he was wearing… it was really dirty and was torn everywhere, his body was really thin he looked like he hadn't ate anything in a long time.

A little sad she realized the boy was an orphan, she quickly followed him. With her roller skate's speed, it was really easy for her to catch up to him.

"Wait Naruto-kun… how about you and I go to that shop over there and get something to eat?" Rias asked and pointed her finger at the food store behind them. When she saw Naruto tried to open his mouth to refuse her offer, she quickly pulled his hand straight to the store, "Don't worry, I'll pay!" Rias always has some money with her every time she goes out. It was the money that she saved up from what her parents gave to her each month.

While eating at the food store, Rias and Naruto talked about a lot of things. However, the crimson hair girl always tried to avoid talking about family because she didn't want Naruto feel sad or left out. Rias talked about her studies and her rivalry with Sona. She also talked about her best friend Akeno, where she avoided saying her name and the quiet girl Koneko. This was the first time Rias felt so free and comfortable with anyone. Rias enjoyed being with Naruto as he was really kind and funny when she got to know him.

When night time came, the time to say goodbye had come and Rias didn't want to leave Naruto, he made her happy and became her first friend that didn't look at her as a princess. Maybe it was because of the fake name she gave him, but Rias somehow felt he would still be the same even if she had given him her true name.

"Well… Akeno-chan, I guessed we have to say goodbye now!" Naruto said warmly, "Thank you for the meal Akeno-chan, you really saved me today!"

"Naruto-kun… I don't want to leave you!" She said sadly, but an idea suddenly popped into her head and she caught his wrist and pulled him with her, "Let's go Naruto-kun, I will bring you to my home and…"

She was interrupted by Naruto, "No Akeno-chan." Naruto took her hand and gently pulled out of her grip, "A lady like you shouldn't be friends with me to begin with… so you don't have to worry about me. Really Akeno-chan, I mean it!"

"But… But…!"

"Alright, then how about we make a promise!" Naruto said to her when he saw tears welling up in her eyes.

"If you have free time, you can come out and play with me again, I will wait for you, if you don't come tomorrow, I will still wait for you, then we can play with each other again!"

"Promise?" Rias wiped the tears out of her eyes and smiled, she brought out her pinkie finger and smiled.

"Promise!" Naruto nodded his head and hooked his own pinkie finger with her.

After saying goodbye to Naruto, Rias went straight to her home and saying that her parents were angry was an understatement, they had scolded her about her disappearing and Enku looked like someone had just come back to life. They forbid her from doing that again and Rias quickly nodded her head, but after her parents were out of sight Rias smiled brightly and returned to her room with a big smile on her face while humming a soft tune.

From that day onwards, Rias always found an excuse so that she could get out and play with Naruto. At first, her parents still scolded Rias about disappearing from Enku's sight, but after a week of seeing that their daughter was happier than normal, they brushed it off and let her do whatever she wanted, with the condition that she stays in Lilith. Rias had said that she wanted to stay with her brother longer, and it was summer vacation so Rias didn't have school, so half of her time at the Capital was spent playing with Naruto.

Naruto, while he wasn't older than her, was still very mature for his age. She guessed it was because living in the street at the young age had made Naruto mature faster than normal. But still, he was just like her, a child and did what a normal child always does: playing, laughing, crying and asking a lot of questions. Rias and Naruto played every game they could in the park, and ate everything a normal child always wanted. Maybe she was still too young to know it, but she had already begun developing feelings for him.

"Ara ara, You look very happy, Rias-sama!"

Akeno giggled behind her, while Rias was brushing her hair with a smile on her face, she and Akeno always slept with each other and recently, the heiress of the Gremory family always wanted to go to bed early. She had planned a lot of fun games to play with Naruto tomorrow. It had been two months already and Rias always went out in the morning and returned at lunch, then went out again. There was not a single day Rias stopped trying to make Naruto go to Gremory Castle and be a servant there or even better be one of her servants, a member of her peerage. However, no matter how much she tried, Naruto still refused her offer but that was the only thing she felt sad about.

"Is it about your crush?"

Her queen smirked mischievously making Rias blushed brightly, Akeno always teased Rias about Naruto from the day she told her best friend about him and how she met him and the fact that she was using the queen's name.

"Akeno… it's not like that." Rias tried to defend herself but with her best friend's personality, she knew that there was no way she could escape that easily.

"Well, Rias-sama… I can't wait to meet him someday… imagine what would happen when he found out who are you!" Akeno smiled again, "And who I am?" This time, she was met with a pillow being thrown straight to her face by a furious Rias.

"Stop teasing me Akeno… and control yourself, Naruto-kun isn't a toy!" While just twelve years old, Akeno was very attractive for someone her age. Twelve years old and her breasts were as big as a normal fifteen year old devil. She always felt a little jealousy about her queen, who could draw attention from everyone with just her looks and body alone.

"Ufufufu... I haven't said anything about him being a toy, you added that part yourself Rias-sama." Akeno giggled "But maybe you're right, I should take him for myself, who knows maybe he will come to the castle if I could make him fall in love with me!"

Instantly, a pillow smashed straight into her face, knocking her to the bed and a furious Rias jumped onto her body and continued to hit her with the pillow in her hand. Not wanting to be left behind, Akeno took her own pillow and attacked Rias. The two girls continue to battle each other until they dropped onto the bed in exhaustion.

Slowly, Rias began to take off her pajamas, Rias always slept naked when she was a little girl and it became a bad habit, according to her mother. But then again, Rias couldn't sleep when her clothes were still on her body.

When she was completely naked, Rias began to crawl onto the bed and pulled the blanket over her body with Akeno and slowly hugged her friend.

"Say Akeno... Tomorrow I am going to tell Naruto-knew my true name, you will be there with me, won't you?"

"So... tomorrow, eh?" Akeno looked at her king "Do you really want me there too... The real Akeno?"  
"Yeah...I want you to help me, and tomorrow, not matter what it takes, I will bring Naruto with me, and if he refuses again, I will use one of my pieces!" Rias said seriously, she didn't want to leave Naruto because he has become someone important to her. So she will do whatever it took to bring him with her.

"Okay Rias-sama...I promise I will help you, after all, I'm your queen, aren't I?" Rias nodded her head at her queen 'Tomorrow... Naruto-kun, tomorrow and you will be mine!'

The two girls quickly drifted into the land of dreams, with the red haired girl dreaming about a certain blond hair boy.

_**(Midnight, Lucifer's Castle.)**_

A lone figure was making his way through the corridors of the castle with a black katana in his hand, his movements were slow, moving without making a sound and passed through the servants of the castle without being seen. He finally made his way to where his mission target was located.

Slowly and carefully, he opened the room that led to her bedroom. His master gave him this mission, a mission he couldn't fail, no matter what happened, all for his master, the one had given him a purpose in life.

When the door was opened, the figure quickly jumped onto the bed with his katana raised above his head, ready to finish his mission once and for all. Suddenly, a giant fireball was sent straight at him from a bright magic circle, being caught off guard, he jumped out of the way to avoid the fireball but his right sleeves had been burned slightly. Maybe this mission wasn't as easy as his master said.

The light had been turned on and the boy was face to face with one of the most powerful Peerages' in the world, with the leader being none other than Sirzechs Lucifer, one of the Four Great Satans, who was releasing his monstrous magical energy with a cold look in his eyes.

"Who are you?" Sirzechs asked coldly, Enku had felt a massive magical energy made its way to the castle. The energy was so great that everyone thought one of the Old Maou had come here. Sirzechs had called for all his peerage and ready for the battle but he was shocked that the monstrous energy was coming from a child.

Rias and Akeno had woken up and were shaking uncontrollably on the bed while looking at Sirzechs in fear. The boy slowly took off his burned jacket and laughed a little, he picked up his katana and turned around, ready to face the entire with the most likely outcome being that he won't come out alive.

"Naruto Uzumaki… I'm here to kill the sister of Sirzechs Lucifer!"

Hearing that name, Rias's and Akeno's eyes snapped wide opened and looked up to see the boy. The heiress of Gremory couldn't believe her eyes anymore, the Naruto she had been playing with all these months was standing before her with a katana in his hand and was ready to kill her, if not for her brother interfered she would be dead right now.

But the Naruto standing before her wasn't the Naruto she knew, gone was the warm smile and happiness whenever he met her. Now, standing before her was a killer with a predator's eyes, a smirk on his face… Looking at a Naruto who was like this, Rias was too shocked and scared to do anything.

"Who told you to kill my sister?" It looked like Naruto didn't saw Rias's face yet, because he was still looking directly at Sirzechs's eyes, "Tell me and I will make your death faster and less painful!"

"How generous, Lucifer-sama!" Naruto said with his blade ready at his side, Sirzechs couldn't believe that this child was ready to fight him, he cursed whoever had used this child to do something like taking another child's life.

"But I won't say anything, all for my master!" Naruto sighed and disappeared from their sight, only to reappear in front of Sirzechs and swing his blade at him. But Souji Okita, Sirzechs's Knight was faster than him and blocked the attack with his own Katanas. But his eyes widen when the boy smirked, his blade began to crackle with electricity and it slowly cuts through Souji's blades, making everyone's eyes widen in shock.

Seeing his friend couldn't handle the boy alone, Beowulf jumped in and sends a powerful kick to the boy's stomach and send him flying straight out of the window to the garden of the castle. The peerage quickly brought out their wings and jumped out of the window while Enku stayed to protect Rias.

Sirzechs eyes widen when he jumped out of the window, he felt the familiar feeling of Senjutsu above him and turned around, only to come face to face with a massive swirling blue energy orb head straight to him and his peerage. Bring out his hand to block the attack, he couldn't believe the force behind it and was slowly being pushed down to the ground with his peerage.

Luckily for him, Bahamut had flown down to the boy and tried to bite him with his massive jaw, but the boy had jumped out of the way first with the orb disappeared making everyone sigh in relief, but their eyes began to widen again when the boy appeared above Bahamut's head with his hand rose high into the sky. Lightning began to appear in the sky and when Naruto brought his hand down, a massive bolt of lightning in the form of a Kirin hit straight into Bahamut's body with a massive boom.

Bahamut's body crashed into the ground hard, sending dirt and earths flew everywhere. Before anyone could scream out his name, Naruto had appeared again before Macgregor and send a powerful punch into his stomach, the force was so strong that it created a powerful shockwave that broke every single window within their twenty foot radius. The Bishop of Sirzechs fell unconscious to the ground.

Grayfia quickly cast a powerful ice spell, sending wave after wave of ice spear to Naruto, but the boy was too fast. Smirking, he brought his hand together in front of his face and breathed in deeply, and after a few second, he breathed out a powerful fire in the form of a Phoenix, easily melting down the ice and would have defeated Grayfia if not for Beowulf, Surtr and Souji blocking the fire with their bodies.

"Beowulf, Surtr, Souji!" The strongest queen screamed out in horror as tears slowly fell out of her eyes. Grayfia quickly created a soft blanket made from snow to support and cool off their fallen body. She followed them to the ground and began to use healing magic to heal them.

Sirzechs couldn't believe what he just saw. A kid not older than Rias had taken out all of his peerage without a scratch on his body. There was no way this boy was normal, no child should have this much power at this age.

Anger was slowly building up inside Sirzechs. Bringing out his hand in front of him, Sirzechs created a massive ball of destruction and shot it at Naruto. The massive power connected with the boy's body, creating a powerful shockwave that made a minor earthquake in the underworld. Every single devil woke up from the earthquake, with some of them asking themselves what had just happened.

Thinking that the assailant was taken care of, Sirzechs decided to go to the ground to check on his peerage.

"Lucifer-sama… Where do you think you're going?"

Turning his head in shock, Sirzech saw some kind of ribcage covered with a purple flame had formed around Naruto protecting him. He could see that his eyes had slightly changed, but Naruto was too far away to see clearly

This child, he was too strong… there was no way he could hold back now, he had to end this now or else the boy may kill his beloved sister if he was given the chance.

He and Naruto slowly landed on the ground, this time the ribcage had transformed into an upper body of a demon with horns on its head, the amount of magical power he was released was amazing, it made Sirzechs feel as if he was facing one of his fellow Great Satans.

However, just as he was about to attack, small footsteps rang out behind him making Sirzechs's eyes widen in horror when he felt his sister magical energy heading for them.

"NARUTO-KUN!" Rias screamed out with tears in her eyes while still running to him, with Akeno and Koneko following behind her, "PLEASE STOP IT" Sirzechs tried to scream out to his sister, but no matter how he tried, Rias wouldn't stop running.

Sirzechs's eyes widened at the revelation that his sister somehow knew this boy. Sirzechs saw Naruto's eyes widen in shock and the skeleton slowly disappeared, leaving a wide eyed Naruto looking at Rias with a shocked expression.

"A-Akeno-chan …!" Naruto stuttered and screamed out in anger, "WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE AKENO-CHAN… GET OUT OF HERE NOW, IT'S DANGEROUS HERE!" But when he saw the resemblance between Sirzechs and his 'Akeno', his face turned into an angry expression, "Your real name was Rias Gremory, wasn't it?" He asked her in a quiet tone, barely restraining his anger.

"Yes Naruto-kun… I'm sorry because I lied to you!" Rias lower her head in shame, "But please… Naruto-kun, stop it, I don't want you to be like this!"

"NO… my mission is to kill you!" The purple flames flared out again, but disappeared again. His eyes began to flicker between his normal eyes and crimson eyes with slit pupils. Naruto began to scream out in pain and clutched his head with his hands in agony and collapsed to the ground.

"**STOP HIM!**" A strange demonic voice came from the blond hair boy "**He's being controlled… stop Naruto now…I can't hold him much longer!**"

Even though Sirzechs didn't understand what was happening, he quickly ran to the boy and cast a sleeping spell onto him, but the boy broke out of the spell and kicked him in the stomach, knocking Sirzechs to the ground and stood up, running to Rias with his blade ready to impale her through her heart.

Just as he was about to reach her, an ice cell began to form around him, making Naruto unable to move. His body was struggling against the cell trying to break free but before he could do anything. Three figures appeared and put their hands on his head. A giant magic circle appeared above his head and no matter how hard he struggled, Naruto slowly drifted into sleep. Sirzechs, Grayfia and Lord Gremory breathed out in relief that it was finally over.

Rias slowly made her way to the blond when Grayfia melt down the ice and hugged him tightly, breaking down in tears.

"Rias…Calm down honey!" Venelana, her mother tried to comfort her "We should bring this boy inside to rest, I promise we won't hurt him!"

Looked at her mother's kind eyes, Rias let go of her friend so that her brother could carry him in his hands. With a nod, he quickly flew into his bedroom and placed the boy there. Together, he and Grayfia began to search for his memories to destroy the link between him and this 'master' of his…Who was controlling Naruto. They didn't have any reason to trust Naruto, but Rias's happiness was the only thing they needed to convince themselves.

_**Please read and Review.**_

_**Hello everyone, I'm Tomonee and I recently became a Beta for Fairy-Tail-Naruto21061997, that's a name's a handful alright…I'm just going to call her Fairy-Tail-Naruto from this point on.**_

_**Anyways, I hope you guys will be satisfied with the chapter now that it is grammar mistake free, I like to consider myself as a thorough guy but if you guys find any mistakes, feel free to tell Fairy-Tail-Naruto so that she can whip me into shape.**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**About the last chapter**_

_**jhasd12: you're right… the 'silver-haired man' had managed to de-age Naruto, but he kept all the power back for him, and added some 'special' things to Naruto. While being very powerful himself, this silver haired man was very powerful in his own, and brainwashed him without Naruto noticing. And Kurama, I had thought about why Kurama needs the permission of Naruto, I think it was because he need complete control, not a little control while Naruto was still the owner of his body. (Which in the last chapter, Naruto could break free). The answer to how Naruto had Sasuke's power I couldn't answer, because it will become spoilers. And lastly, Sirzechs lost because he underestimated Naruto, because he thought the boy was just a child and not using his full strength and being caught off guard, if he didn't underestimate Naruto, then Naruto could be dead right now.**_

* * *

"Naruto" normal Speech.

'Naruto' normal Thought.

"**_Rasengan_**" magic/jutsu.

"**Kurama**" Demon/monster/Bijuu normal Speech.

'**_Kurama_**' Demon/moster/Bijuu Thought.

_**Naruto DxD - Purpose Of Living**_

_**Chapter 2**_

* * *

It had been three days since the attack on the Lucifer's Castle and everything was pretty much back to normal.

Naruto, the boy who had sneaked into the castle in the middle of the night and took out all the members of the strongest peerage in the underworld still didn't wake up, security had been placed around the boy twenty four seven and Sirzechs's peerage took turns to watch over the boy. The members like Beowulf or Souji Okita, who were easily took out by the boy, had to admit that they had underestimated him and had rightfully paid for their mistake.

The protection wasn't for the people around the boy if he were to wake up, they were protecting the boy. Sirzechs had said that they had to do whatever it took to protect him, this 'master' of his might want the boy back or try to kill him so Sirzechs couldn't have the boy's power. While scanning through his mind, Sirzechs had found out the boy's memories had been completely erased from his brain and fake memories had been placed inside his mind. The memories were about Sirzechs and depicted his parents brutally killing the boy's family and relatives, this made Naruto wanting to make them pay for what they had 'done' to him. He had found this 'master' and went under his protection and would do everything to fulfill his master's intention, that was the reason why he wanted to kill Rias.

They also find the remains of some kind of medicine inside his spine and found out that it would automatically activate four hours after drinking water and destroy the memories of his 'master' and everything related to him, even the missions and what happened at the castle that night. They didn't know who he was, but they knew that this 'master' was very intelligent and knew how to hide himself.

Speaking of the Rias, the girl had decided to tell her family about her story with Naruto and they had believed Naruto was a good person now, he was just being used as a pawn by someone to kill Rias. The girl hadn't left Naruto, who was still lying in bed with his mind completely damaged from all the memories that were erased and needed some time to recover. Rias always sat in his room whenever she didn't have to study or train with her peerage, she had asked her brother or her parents almost a thousand times about when Naruto would wake up and had tried to feed him soup when meal times came. Her parents usually found her asleep beside the blond's bed with her head resting on the bed, she had cried a lot and always prayed to her brother that he could wake up to play with her soon.

While Rias was taking care of the blond haired boy, Sirzechs had to discuss with the other Maou about Naruto's conditions. He had found out that Naruto was completely human, but his body structure was really strange. He had a great healing factor that is almost as strong as the Phenex's Clan healing ability, a stronger body than normal and even though he was unconscious, there was some kind of strange, almost Youkai like energy coming from him. Ajuka, Sirzechs's best friend had checked his life span and almost dropped his equipment in shock at what he saw. The boy life span was longer than any human out there, and they also found out that no matter how old he is, Naruto would always keep the form of an adult man when he finally grew up. Naruto's great power couldn't be denied and as strong as he is, they couldn't let his power fall into the wrong hands, so everyone had decided that Sirzechs should watch over the boy, which Sirzechs accepted with a smile, considering that his sister was really loved the blond, almost as much as a girl would feel for her boyfriend.

And then, after a week in a coma, Naruto finally woke up.

* * *

It was a nice morning when Grayfia came to the bedroom to check on him, while Souji and Beowulf stood outside of the door waiting for her and help Grayfia if she needed them. Grayfia looked at the boy who was lying on the bed with a frown, she still couldn't believe that this boy could melt down her ice spear by a power that could make him breath out fire like a dragon. She could understand how the power behind that flame could take out three of the strongest devils in the Underworld, she had felt the power of Senjustu behind that attack and she knew how dangerous and powerful a spell could be with help with natural energy. While the strongest queen admitted that she had underestimated Naruto, she still thought what could have happen if she didn't look down on him, her hands would be stained with the blood of an innocent child and she would never forgive herself after that.

Suddenly, just as when Grayfia had finished changing the clothes for Naruto, the boy began to groan quietly, his body started to stir and his eyes were opening and closing rapidly due to the brightness of the light coming from the windows.

Grayfia rushed out the doors and quickly turned to Souji, who had the fastest speed among the three of them.

"Souji-San… please go find Sirzechs-Sama, tell him that Naruto has woken up!" Souji's eyes widen in surprise but quickly nodded his head with a smile. Before he could go to Sirzechs's office, Grayfia stopped him again, "And remember not to tell Rias-sama about it, she will rush into this room the moment she knows Naruto has woken up, and she will disturb Sirzechs-Sama!"

Souji's nodded again with a smile and by using his great speed, Souji instantly disappeared in a gust of wind.

"Yosh… the boy had woken up!" Beowulf punched his palm with excitement in his voice "Now I will have a rematch… OUCH! Onee-san, I was just kidding!" Beowulf screamed out in pain when the strongest Queen stomped right on his foot with enough force to crack some bones inside him. Shaking her head in disappointment, Grayfia quickly returned to the room.

When she got back to the room, she saw the boy has completely woken up and was looking around with curiosity in his eyes. His blue eyes then landed on her and Grayfia smiled a little, the boy's eyes showed nothing but kindness and worry inside them. It was so different than the cold eyes that night.

"Uh, hello… uh!" Naruto tried to find a proper word to call the beautiful lady wearing maid outfit before him but felt that his mind was too fuzzy to think right now.

The last thing Naruto remembered was playing with 'Akeno' as usual, he could feel some gash between his memories, but couldn't remember what it is no matter how much he tried. The next thing he knew, he had woken up on a soft bed, unlike the hard ground he was used to. Looking around, Naruto's eyes widen when he saw that he was in some fancy, expensive looking place filled with so many things he couldn't believe he would see up close before.

"My name is Grayfia Lucifuge…I'm the head maid of the Gremory Clan, also the personal maid of Sirzechs Lucifer-sama!" Grayfia lowered her head a little to greet Naruto, "It's a pleasure to meet you Naruto Uzumaki!"

Naruto instantly gasped in surprise, if this was the personal maid of Sirzechs Lucifer, then that's mean he was in the Lucifer Castle.

"But… how do you know my name Grayfia-san?" Naruto asked nervously, apparently she knew something about him. It's not every day a normal orphan like him from the Capital Lilith could sleep in a castle like this and in the Lucifer's castle at that.

"All your questions will be answered in due time, Naruto-san!" Grayfia nodded her head with a small smile on her face.

Suddenly, the door opened and a handsome and young man in his early 20's with shoulder length crimson red hair and blue-green eyes walked in, even if the man's face showed nothing but kindness and a playful smile on his face, Naruto could also feel monstrous magical energy coming from inside him.

This was the first time Naruto had ever seen the Crimson Red of the Underworld, The leader of the Four Great Satans, Sirzechs Lucifer. The strange thing was that the curves of his face, the shade of his crimson hair, his blue-green eyes and even the hair style, reminds him of her.

'He looks exactly a male, older version of 'Akeno'. Thought Naruto.

Naruto began to think about Sirzechs, he had heard that he didn't have a child yet, which mean 'Akeno' was a relative of Sirzechs. And he knew only one relative that could look exactly like the Maou which was his sister, the princess of the Gremory Clan.

The Himejima Akeno he had always played with was Rias Gremory.

'Shit… I'm in deep trouble!' Naruto cursed out in his mind. He always knew his friend was rich, but being a member of the Gremory Clan, which mean she was one of the richest girls in the Underworld and could be the most powerful princess in the Underworld by her family lineage alone. How didn't he realize this before, how many devils had that crimson hair and the money that could buy everything she wanted with just a part of her 'saved up money'?

Seeing the blond haired boy hugged his head and shaking, Sirzechs chuckled a little. He couldn't believe that this boy had wiped out his peerage and nearly made him use his real form to fight with him, that alone had speak volumes about the boy's power and what could he do in the future if he had proper training.

"Ah-hum…" Sirzechs coughed in his hand to draw the boy's attention to him. Grayfia took out a chair using her magic and put it beside the bed for her master. Sirzechs thanked her and sat down in the chair with Grayfia standing behind him.

"Good morning Naruto-kun, feeling well?" He asked kindly, Sirzechs didn't want Naruto feel overwhelmed or anything, the boy had just suffered brain damage and his mind clearly hadn't completely healed after all.

"Ah yes Sirzechs-sama, thank you for taking care of me!" Naruto nodded his head and smiled nervously, it's not everyday that he could talk with the great Sirzechs Lucifer, "But sir, could I ask you something?" After receiving a nod from Sirzechs he proceeded, "Why am I here? I mean, what happened to me that I'm in here!"

"First, Naruto-kun…you just need to call me Sirzechs or Sirzechs-san, it's fine with me!" Naruto smiled with a nod, "And to answer your question, we had found you unconscious and suffering from a great deal of brain damage, you have lost a lot of your memories about your past life and you just remembered a few recent events, with my sister in it actually!" Sirzches chuckled again seeing the boy blushed in embarrassed. The story he just told Naruto wasn't a lie but not the truth either.

Everyone knew about that event, including Rias and they had decided that Naruto shouldn't know about what he did to everyone, especially Rias that night. If he knew about that, Naruto might never forgive himself for nearly killing his best friend, the fake memories had been erased from his mind by that strange medicine, so they couldn't let Naruto find out the truth about everything. They couldn't think of what could happen if he found out.

"Um… so Akeno-chan's real name is Rias Gremory!" Naruto asked and received a nodded from Sirzechs.

"That's right, Himejima Akeno is actually The Queen of Rias's peerage!" The Maou explained to him "Ria-tan actually want to be friend with you in a normal way, so she had given you her queen's name. She had very few friends that could play with her normally you know Naruto-kun."

Naruto thought about it, it's true that Rias had told him she had a lot of friends at school because all of them always looked up to her, the normal friend she did have were always some relatives or had the same status than her. At the time, Naruto just thought that she came from some rich family of Lilith, not one of the richest families in the Underworld.

"Where is she now?" He asked.

"She is studying right now!" Sirzechs smiled, "She didn't leave your side in the whole week, you know, always tried to feed you soup and asked when you would wake up… DAMN IT, I WAS SO JEALOUS!" Sirzechs screamed out making Naruto jumped in surprise at the Maou's action, but he instantly shut up when Grayfia brought out her hand and hit the back of his head, hard.

"Please control yourselves Sirzechs-sama!" Grayfia said dangerously "Or I will!" She finished with a wave of killing intent directed at her master, making Sirzechs nodded his head in terror and Naruto sweat dropped. Maybe even if Sirzechs was a Maou, he still could be very childish sometimes.

And a sis-con too, if he guessed right.

"So, Naruto-kun… I had something to offer you!" Sirzechs said but this time he had said it seriously, making Naruto sit straight up to listen "Would you like to become a member of my peerage."

Naruto's eyes widen in shock, Sirzechs Lucifer had just offered him a chance to be a member of the strongest peerage in the Underworld.

'They don't know about my special powers, do they?' Naruto thought inside of his head. He couldn't remember much about his past however the thing he could remember clearly was the power he was born with. He had decided to keep it a secret even to Rias because he didn't want some power hungry people use him. He knew a few lower-class devils like him were born with great power, until one of the high-class ones came and take them for their personal use, Naruto didn't want that to happen to himself so that was the reason he decided to hide his powers.

But then again, the Gremory Clan were renowned for being Devils with extraordinary affection. As such, they do not discriminate themselves from their servants and treated them like they were their own family. So the devils of the Underworld always wanted to serve at the Gremory Clan, willingly. And he was like that too, Naruto wanted to work with the Gremory clan or at Lucifer's Castle and always wanted to use his gift to help and serve good people. So the offer wasn't bad at all.

Sirzechs offering Naruto a chance to be a member of his peerage meant that he could protect Naruto better. Sirzechs's pieces were really popular among the devils because of how powerful they were, so if Naruto joined his peerage, people won't feel suspicion about his powers. Maybe other devils would believe that Naruto was a devil but inside he was a completely normal human and without a Sacred Gear. This meant that having that much power could cause huge problems later on.

After five minutes in thought, Naruto made up his mind.

"Sirzechs-san, will I see Rias-chan again, after becoming your servant?" Naruto asked.

"Don't worry Naruto-kun, Ria-tan always found some way to come visit me in the past!" Then he smiled mysteriously "And now with you here, I guess I can meet my sister twenty four seven!"

"Then I accept, Sirzechs-san!" Naruto nodded his head and smiled when Sirzechs brought out his pieces.

* * *

Rias had finished her studies with her personal tutor was ready to come visit Naruto again, with Akeno and Koneko following behind her. Naruto's condition hadn't gotten better at all in the previous week. She had hoped that he would wake up soon, so she could tell him the truth about her. She and Akeno still felt slightly scared after that night, when Naruto stomped into her room and was ready to kill her with his own hands, but after she found out he was manipulated by some evil master, Rias was really relieved that Naruto was still the same person she had laughed and played with.

Despite everything the adults said about how they would take care of him, Rias still tried to come to his room whenever she had free time or didn't have to study or handle personal activities. Rias had tried to feed him the soup she learned from her mother, and usually fell asleep there until Grayfia or her mother took Rias to her room. But no matter what happened, Rias always tried to visit him.

Akeno had teased her about Naruto every chance she got. Her sadistic nature never left Rias alone when she was with Naruto or spaced out remembering about him. What worried Rias the most was that Akeno found Naruto really cute and definitely wanted to get to know him when Naruto woke up, to make matters worse was that Naruto would want to know the real Himejima Akeno.

Koneko on the other hand began to act strangely after feeling the power of Naruto, she said something about the power of Senjustu. She had seen Koneko sneak into Naruto's room before and just sat there with her eyes closed. But the strangest thing was that the little nekomata brought out her cat ears and tail whenever she was around Naruto. When her brother asked the girl about Naruto, she had said that Naruto smelled like Toad and Fox at the same time, also Koneko could smell the faint scents of cat, turtle and a variety of animals from him, even slug and bug. First her, then Akeno, and now he captured Koneko's attention without even trying.

Mumbling something girls her age shouldn't say, Rias went off to Naruto's room and tried to find some way to wake him up sooner or maybe she should use her Devils Pieces to help him recover faster, after all they could even reincarnate someone already dead. Rias had planned that when Naruto woke up and after revealing her true identity to him, she would make him her servant, so that he will never leave her side. She was really glad that her parents had forgiven Naruto's actions that night and really wanted to get to know the boy who had made their daughter so happy during the past few months. But when she already made her way to the corridor that led to Naruto room, the purple sky outside began to darken and she felt that familiar feeling when Akeno and Koneko were reincarnated into Devils.

And that feeling was coming straight from Naruto's room, but the energy was hundred times stronger than her own. Quickly running to Naruto's room and bending her body down to avoid Souji and Beowulf, she pushed the door opened and saw a blinding crimson light coming from the bed. Once her eyes got used to the light, she saw her brother and Grayfia were standing beside Naruto, who was lying on the bed with five Evils pieces hovering above him, she tried to scream out for her brother to stop, only for the Evil pieces to fly into Naruto's chest and disappear inside him and finally turn him into a devil in Sirzechs's Peerage.

When the crimson light died down, Naruto opened his eyes and sat up.

"Um…strange, I thought it would hurt or something like that!" Naruto puts a hand on his chest and thought about it, he turned his head to Sirzechs but finally noticed Rias appearance in the room "Rias-chan?"

The crimson Maou and his maid turned around to face with an angry Rias Gremory who was looking straight at her beloved brother with teary eyes with her cheeks bulging. Sirzechs would have screamed out 'Kawaii' and hugged his sister right there but he knew exactly the reason for her anger and didn't want to upset her more.

"Onii-tama…what did just you do?" She muttered 'dangerously'.

"You see Ria-tan… Naruto had decided that he wanted to join my peerage!" Sirzechs smiled playfully to his sister, "And I had made him into one of my servants using the rest of my Evil pieces, cool isn't it!"

A crimson aura began to appear around the little girl, her bangs shadowing her eyes. When Sirzechs opened his mouth to apologize to her, Rias looked up with an angry face and kicked her brother right between the legs.

"DIE… ONII-BAKA!"

Naruto couldn't help but cross his legs and winced at the devastating attack he witnessed just now and looked at Sirzechs who was writhing in agony on the floor with pity.

* * *

After a lot of tears of both pain and sadness from the brother, Grayfia finally pulled her master out of the room and gave the two children some space. Rias just sat in the chair and looked at Naruto like he had betrayed her or something.

Decided to break the silence, Naruto asked her the question he always wants to ask.

"So, you're Rias Gremory!" Naruto asked carefully as he didn't want to anger her more or something.

Rias looked at Naruto with a surprised face, then looked away with shame filled eyes. She knew that lying to your friend, especially Naruto who had become an important person to her, was bad, really bad. She tried to find the right words to answer him. After all, she just wanted to make friend with Naruto…A normal friend, with whom she could just be a child with with.

But she felt Naruto's hand on her head and she looked up to see the smiling face of Naruto.

"Don't worry Rias-chan, no matter who you are…You will always be my first friend!" Naruto said then grinned, making Rias's eyes lighten up, her cheeks redden and the princess finally broke into a smile.

"If we're friends, just call me Rias-chan like you used to, even in public okay?" Rias said to Naruto when he took his hand from her head. Naruto looked at her curiously, after all he just a servant of her brother and she is the princess, the next heiress of a big Clan…He didn't know if calling her like that in public is okay now, considering that he had knows about her status now.

But if she wanted it then he will do as she command.

"Okay, Rias-chan!"

Naruto and Rias talked about a lot of things till afternoon when Naruto finally could get out of the bed, followed Rias through the corridors of the Lucifer's Castle and finally made their way to the main dining room. Rias stepped in first, Naruto took a deep breath and followed behind her.

Looking around the main dining room he saw a lot of maids and servants were being ordered by Grayfia and running passed him to set up the food on the table for the Gremory Family. Rias had been ordered from her family to bring Naruto here with her, so he would eat dinner with the rest of her family. He could see that the man sitting at the head table with a warm smile watching him carefully was Rias's father, Lord Gremory and the woman sat there beside him were Rias's mother, who looked like an older version of Rias with the exception of her shorter hair. Both of them were looking directly at Naruto making him feel slightly nervous and self conscious.

And then there were the two girls that sat near Rias. One of them was around the same age as Rias with very long black hair and violet eyes. Her hair being tied in a long ponytail, reaching all the way down to her legs with two strands sticking out from the top and sloping backwards with a blue ribbon keeping it in place. Her face was really cute yet a lot mature than Rias thanks to her ponytail. The most noticeable of her appearance was her…'asset', which was 'a little' bigger than a normal girl her age should have. The girl looked at him with a smile on her face and winked at him when she saw his eyes landing on her.

The next girl was a really cute little girl around 10 years of age with white hair and hazel eyes. At the front, her hair has two long bangs going past her shoulders and several loose bangs hanging over her forehead, while the back has a short bob cut. The girl was looking at him with a blank expression on her face making it kind of hard to tell what she was thinking in her head at the moment. But Naruto felt the energy coming from her very familiar.

"Ah, Naruto-kun!" Sirzechs said from behind him when he stepped inside the room. Naruto turned his head to see the crimson Lucifer smiling at him and kindly said, "Now, follow me… you will sit next to me Naruto-kun!"

Naruto quickly followed Sirzechs to the table and sat down next to him, his seat was opposite to the white haired girl, who still didn't take her eyes away from him but then again, except for Grayfia and the servants, everybody in this room were looking at him with curiosity. But he could see it wasn't just curiosity in the gaze from the black haired girl's eyes.

"Tou-sama, Kaa-sama!" Sirzechs said from his seat and motion his hand to the blond boy "Let me introduce you to my newest servant, Naruto Uzumaki!"  
Both parents didn't seem so surprised about the news, Naruto guessed maybe Sirzechs had told them beforehand that he was going to make Naruto his servant by using his Devils Pieces.

"Naruto…A pleasure to meet you, my name is Joseph Gremory, current head of the Gremory Clan!" Rias father stood up and Naruto quickly did the same, both of them shook each other's hand with a smile on their face.

"Me too, Gremory-sama!"

"A pleasure to meet you Naruto-san… my name is Venelana Gremory!" Venelana stood up and said to Naruto and offered her hand to him, he just shook it like with Lord Gremory, making his wife smile a little and gaining a chuckle from Sirzechs.

"The pleasure is mine, Venelana-sama!"

When Grayfia finally finished her duties, she came and stood behind Sirzechs as usual. The servant began to put dinner on the table and Naruto could feel that he was really hungry and wanted nothing more than dig in and eat his food. But this was a high class dinner, so he guessed he had to act like someone had proper manners.

When everybody began to eat their food, Naruto tried to eat as slow as he could. He could feel two sets of eyes looking at him directly and knew exactly who they belongs to.

Grayfia and Venelana, no doubt about it.

"So, Naruto-san…Can you tell us more about yourself?" Venelana broke the silence.

"Yeah…Um Venelana-sama!" Naruto swallowed the food in his throat and said, "There is not much about me really, as far as I remembered I had been living on the street since I was two years old, travelled here and there until I stopped here at Lilith to try find a job or someplace that accepted me but sadly that no one wants to take in a ten years old kid. That's all that happened to me until I met your daughter!" Rias smiled brightly when she heard that part.

Naruto had found out that the Gremory family was just like Rias, they were kind, warm and could become very funny in the male members' case. The dinner was enjoyable with delicious food, good drinks and a lot of laughs as Rias told them about her studies with her tutor and her magical power training.

Speaking of training, an hour after the dinner, Naruto came face to face with Beowulf, the descendant of the hero Beowulf and also Sirzechs's Pawn just like him. He has the appearance of a man in his mid-twenties with brown hair and was one of the top five Pawns in the Underworld which meant he was extremely powerful.

Sirzechs had decided they should test Naruto's power and told the boy he should go all out against someone like Beowulf. Grayfia was standing outside with her hand raised to create a barrier, to protect the Lucifer's Castle against Beowulf's strength but as when she cast her spells, Grayfia's eyes kept glancing at Naruto.

Well… nothing to hide now, he will show them his power.

* * *

Rias was sitting in a chair behind the barrier with Akeno and Koneko. Even though she knew that Naruto had defeated all the members of her brother's peerage that night, she also knew that they had underestimated him and there was no way Beowulf will make the same mistake again. She was really worried for Naruto and hoped Beowulf didn't hurt him much.

The rest of Sirzechs's peerage came to see their newest comrade in action. Even though they saw Naruto's power with their own eyes, they still couldn't believe he held that much power at such a young age. Macgregor had done some research about humans who could use Senjutsu and found out Naruto was what ancient humans called Sage.

"Now…If you two ready…Then Begin!" Just as Sirzechs said that, Naruto instantly slammed his palm to the ground with some strange words spreading out everywhere and in a puff of smoke, a tri-pronged kunai appeared on the ground. Naruto slowly picked it up and pointed it at Beowulf.

"Um…Naruto-kun, do you really think you can defeat me with that little knife?!" While really impressed with the trick the kid had just used to summon the kunai, he also felt kind of put off that Naruto didn't use those powers from that night. He really wanted to test out the real strength of a sage and his power in Senjutsu. But the Pawn of Sirzechs knew better than underestimate Naruto.

"We will see about that!" Naruto smirked confidently and readied himself to pull the first trick he found out when he was four years old, this trick had helped him a lot in stealing food and was one of the most useful trick he had to help him survive. However this was the first time he had used it in combat.

"Let's see what you got kid!"

Beowulf smirked and ran with blinding speed at the boy tried to punch him, but Naruto had seen through it and stepped out of the way to avoid the strong punch. He quickly used his kunai to slash him but Beowulf had caught his wrist and put some force into his grip, making Naruto yell out in pain and drop the kunai. He grabbed Naruto's collar and threw him high into the sky. Making the spectators look in worry.

"C'mon, kid…Is that all you got!" Beowulf shouted out excitedly and lowered his body down, ready to jump up. But his eyes widen when Naruto's body instantly disappeared in the sky and he felt a hard punch in the back of his head a millisecond after Naruto had disappeared.

"Wha… what happened?" Rias asked wide eyed when Naruto just disappeared in the sky like that, then when she heard that strange sound she looked back to the ground and saw Beowulf being punched by Naruto in the back of his head.

Sirzechs didn't answer his sister question, he was just like the other's who didn't understand what happened. He didn't feel Naruto move when he was in the sky at all, he also knew that there was no teleportation magic used. The boy couldn't just disappear, only to reappear instantly on the ground and punch Beowulf without him noticing like that.

When Beowulf jumped back a little to make distance with Naruto, the blond sure knew how to punch. It wasn't enough to knock him out but Beowulf could feel the force behind that punch. Give or take a few years the boy could take out a high-class devil with only his sheer strength alone. Picking up the Kunai, Naruto pointed it to Beowulf again, this time with a smile on his face.

"What is it Beowulf-nii sama… feeling tired already?"

A few members of Sirzechs's peerage chuckle at Naruto's banter. "Well…I will let you attack me this time, let's see what you got!" Beowulf smirked when Naruto threw the Kunai at him.

With the speed Naruto had thrown it, Beowulf just had to side step and the kunai would pass through him harmlessly. But just when the blade passed him, Naruto had appeared right in front of him in a yellow flash and caught the Kunai before punching the older Pawn in the face.

Instantly snapping his head back, Beowulf tried to kick him but Naruto had let go of the kunai, making it fall to the ground and disappeared again, only to reappear at Beowulf's left side and punched him in his right leg. Again, the brown hair man tried to catch the boy, only for him to disappear with the same movement with his kunai and reappeared at his right side and punched him on the other leg.

'_Whenever he disappeared, he always drops that Kunai!' Beowulf thought in his mind when Naruto continue to punch him everywhere, doing the same movement. And he always reappears where the kunai is…That's it!_' Smirking, Beowulf prepared for Naruto's attack. When Naruto dropped the kunai again, he quickly caught it and threw it to the other side where the ground was uneven. When Naruto had disappeared again, but this time Naruto lost his balance and fell face first to the ground where the kunai was located.

"Ah Ha…I was right kid!" Beowulf screamed out in victory when Naruto tried to get up, "That kunai is the secret of your trick kid, you can teleport to where ever that kunai is kid. That's why you could move that fast and you fell face first to the ground when I threw the kunai away from me because you didn't anticipate the kunai will go that direction!"

"So that's why!" Sirzechs nodded his head in agreement. He had felt something strange about that kunai and could see some strange kanji on the handle from the beginning, but thought it was just the name of the kunai. Sirzechs had thought that the kunai was just a normal weapon, he couldn't think it was a 'mark' so that Naruto could teleport to its location.

But still, moving at that speed with just a kunai, this power could come in very handy in the future. Who knows what Naruto can do when he masters it. He probably could use multiple kunai at the same time to face Beowulf through, increasing his combat powers immensely.

Cursing out under his breath, Naruto didn't want to reveal more of his power, he wanted to defeat his sempai with just this skill alone. Smirking evilly, Naruto began to put his hand to the ground again.

"Hey Beowulf-nii sama!" Naruto asked, his evil smirk beginning to widen "You want me to defeat you or humiliate you?"

"What did you say Naruto-kun?" Beowulf asked back, "I couldn't hear you!"

"Then so be it!" Naruto finished and put his energy into his palm. The marks appeared on the ground again, and in a puff of smoke, in front of Naruto was dozens of the same Kunai. He picked all the Kunai up and smirked.

"Wait Naruto-kun…!" Beowulf paled immediately, with that much kunai, he wouldn't be able to predict where Naruto would teleport to, plus with the smirk on his face, he felt the kid had some evil plan in his head, "I was just joking…Hey, no need to get angry… It was just a joke. Yes, a joke?"

On the sidelines, Sirzechs was thinking, 'Nevermind'.

"Too late!" Naruto smirked and two puffs of smoke appeared beside him to reaveal two exact copies of Naruto standing there with the same smirk on their faces. The spectators gasped out in shock at the boy's power, especially Koneko. If she was right, these were Shadow Clones, her sister had told her about all about Ninjutsu after all.

"Let's do it boys!"

"Yeah, boss!" the clones screamed out and began to throw the kunais everywhere alongside the real Naruto. Beowulf's eyes widened when a few seconds later, the whole area was filled with tri-pronged kunais, creating the perfect battlefield for Naruto.

The clones disappeared and Naruto held his own kunai tightly in his hand and said out seriously.

"Let the game's begin!" And then disappeared in a flash of yellow.

Outside the barrier, the spectator saw nothing but blinding flashes of yellow around Beowulf, so fast that even Souji found it hard to keep up with the boy's speed. Inside the barrier, Naruto was punching Beowulf while teleporting all around like there was no tomorrow. The older Pawn tried to catch him but failed as the boy was too fast.

Darkness began slowly filling his vision as he was getting weaker until finally Beowulf lost consciousness and fell to the ground. Naruto reappeared in front of Beowulf's unconscious body and fell to his knee, breathing hard. His power was really tiring to use and this was the first time he had used his kunai this many so many times. Still kneeling, he could feel his consciousness slowly drifting away from his body and began to fall to the ground. The last thing he saw was a mass of crimson hair before darkness completely took him.

* * *

Naruto woke up the second time in a day but this time, he could see he was in someone else's room. The room was really girly with pink all over the place. There were a lot of teddy bear and all kinds of stuff animals. In the middle of the room was a flat screen TV and DVD player, next to the TV was a large bookcase filled with books, which by the look of it were...manga books.

"Oh, Naruto-kun, you woken up!"

Naruto looked at towards the sound and saw Rias sitting on a chair facing a large mirror and brushing her crimson hair with a pink comb with her looking very happy.

"Rias-chan, why am I in your room?" Naruto asked in confusion.

"Oh, I had asked my parents if you could sleep with me!" Rias smiled happily, "And guess what, they accepted… but I think Onii-tama wasn't happy about that…Oh well!" She stood up and began to take off her clothes, making Naruto blush furiously and turn away.

"Hey…What are you doing?!" He tried not to scream out, it was night time and he didn't want to wake up everybody here.

"Hmm? Oh, I can't sleep with my clothes on Naruto-kun!" She answered him with her own smile, her cheeks reddening a little when she finished taking off her clothes and climbed onto the bed and hugged Naruto tightly, making Naruto cheeks even redder than before "What? You a problem with it?" She asked with a glare.

"Ah, no, no, of course not!" Naruto quickly defended himself 'I hope she changes her mind in the future. I mean, she wouldn't want to sleep with a boy while naked in the future…Would she?' Naruto asked himself in his mind and didn't know how wrong he was.

"Hey, Naruto-kun...?"

"Hm?"

"Promise me, that you will never leave my side…And never do anything that will worry me!"

"Rias…"

"Promise me…!" Rias said softly and hugged him even tighter "Just like when we promised each other that day!" she brought out her pinkie finger and showed it to Naruto. The boy looked at her curiously but smiled and nodded his head.

"I promise!" He hooked his finger to hers and the two of them smiled brightly.

* * *

End of Chapter 2

* * *

_**Author's note: The second chapter of my Naruto DxD… I'm sure you guys will have a lot of questions about Naruto's Hiraishin power but please be patient the question will be answered in future chapters. Like I said, I love a good mystery.**_

_**And I could let you guys chose Naruto next power…Where the power came from will still be unknown though…**_

_**Please Read and Review.**_

_**Beta's Note: Anddddd I'm back. Looks like the story is finally taking off isn't it? Heh, I may even go behind Fairy-Tail-Naruto's back and change it to the other way around...hehehe. As always, if you have any questions, you can PM either me or Fairy-Tail-Naruto and we'll get back to you as soon as we can, at least I will, I think...**_


	3. Chapter 3

**_About the last chapter_**

**_Some people were really upset about the peerage part but to me it wasn't an important part at all, it was just an extra part so that Naruto could explain his powers to the other devils. While being a part of Sirzech's peerage, most of Naruto's time would be around Rias and the other girls. And if Naruto is a devil, he would be a lot stronger, with his powers being much more stronger and destructive._**

**_He will one day become a high class devil and I will let your imagination decide his peerage. And I would see who fits the most and use them._**

**_Tempestuous God of Valour-77: You're right but Sirzechs and his peerage could look at the ball and know the damage behind it so he would create a barrier around his hand to block it. As for the Tri-pronged Kunai, in this fic Naruto doesn't know about sealing yet, so he had to summon his kunai that way but I promise he would find some way to summon it just like you said._**

**_And Urusai-kan: You should remember that Sirzechs's Evil Pieces weren't just any normal Evil Piece. They were very different from normal evil pieces and are extremely powerful. 5 pieces are what I thought were enough to resurrect Naruto, who knows, maybe he had a few Mutation Pieces, which will be explained in the next few chapters._**

* * *

"Naruto" normal Speech.

'Naruto' normal Thought.

"**_Rasengan_**" magic/jutsu.

"**Kurama**" Demon/monster/Bijuu normal Speech.

'**_Kurama_**' Demon/moster/Bijuu Thought.

**_Naruto DxD - Purpose Of Living_**

**_Chapter 3._**

* * *

A year passed after Naruto joined Sirzechs's peerage and a lot had changed since then.

Naruto now had the same type of education as Rias when she was at home during the summer vacation but his tutor was non other than Venelana Gremory, Rias's mother herself. She wanted a member of her oldest child's peerage to have proper education and manners alike and she kept muttering something about the future if things turned for the best with Naruto and Rias. Venelana had proven herself that she was a very strict tutor and wouldn't forgive Naruto if he didn't repeat exactly what she was teaching him and wanted nothing but perfection. But thanks to this Naruto finally learned how to act like a member of high-class society, their ways and what he needed to attend a high-class party, Naruto also remembered the every name of the Seventy Two Pillars of the devils, which he managed to do in just one month.

When the summer vacation reached its end Rias had cried a lot because she had thought that she wouldn't be able to see Naruto for a whole year because she had school she would be really busy and won't have time to play with Naruto anymore. But her parents had calmed her by letting Naruto come with them to their home. The next heiress of the Gremory Clan was a very happy girl that day indeed.

In the same year, Naruto managed to learn much more about Rias. He wasn't that surprised when he found out Rias was an Otaku because he had seen her reading manga before when she had time or when Naruto was busy. She had a big collection of manga, anime and Cosplay costumes. She even made him watch anime with her until midnight and would fell asleep with her head on his shoulder. She even had a few manga and anime children her age shouldn't read or watch. But then again, she was a devil, so he guessed this kind of thing wasn't really important to her.

* * *

Naruto was walking through the corridors of the castle while carrying a big box in his hands. This box was something that Lord Gremory wanted to be delivered to the post station, so he asked Naruto if he could do it for him. The box was pretty heavy and it made him wonder what was inside of it. Fortunately, thanks to his new found strength, he could carry the box without any problem. Rias was at school at the moment as she had to attend to some meeting that only high-class devils could attend.

Naruto knocked at the door of Lord Gremory's room before opening it.

"Gremory-san!" Naruto called out to the man who was doing some paperwork at his table. The man looked up and smiled at Naruto, "I delivered the package" Said Naruto.

He had become very comfortable around Rias's parents, they had taken care of him like their own son for a whole year. Venelana had tried to make him call her Okaa-sama a few times, but Naruto would always refuse the generous offer, saying that he still didn't have the right to call her Okaa-sama but she only showed a mysterious smile and said that maybe someday he would call her like that.

"Ah, thank you Naruto-kun!" Lord Gremory smiled at the blonde haired boy. Naruto had become a part of his family in less than a month after he came here, now he saw the boy as one of his own. Naruto was truly a child that anyone would wish for… Kind and full of happiness, the servants at the Castle, especially the maids really like him because he would always help them whenever he had the chance. Watching Naruto made the elder Gremory remember when Sirzechs was still a child, "Your job is done Naruto-kun…However I have one more favor to ask you!"

"What is it Gremory-san?" Naruto asked curiously, Lord Gremory opened a drawer from his desk and took out a letter had the crimson symbols of the Gremory Clan on the back.

"Please deliver this letter to the head of Sitri Clan as soon as possible!" He handed him the letter and smiled, "You can go now Naruto-kun, and I still need to finish all this blasted paperwork!" Said Lord Gremory with a sigh and looked at the massive stacks of paper in front of him.

Trying not to laugh at his predicament, Naruto said his goodbyes and went to the nearest station to go to the Sitri Clan's territory. He still had some problems with the teleport spell, Macgregor had said that he had too much magic reserves inside his body and had little to no control over it. However, it was a different matter when he used his own powers and not devil ones. So he couldn't use the teleport spell not unless he wanted to appear somewhere he didn't knew or worst the Fallen Angels' territory.

Naruto had learned a lot about the Sitri household from Venelana's lesson when she was talking about the Seventy Two Pillars. Sitri was the house that gave birth to the current 'Leviathan', members of the Sitri Clan specialized in water-based magic with the Sitri territory being known for its richness in nature, having the most natural reserves among the territories belonging to high-class devils.

The Sitri clan are also known to be one of the few territories which have advanced medical facilities and has some of the most famous hospitals in the underworld. Even Naruto's brain damage was cured at the most advanced hospital there.

After forty five minutes of travelling, Naruto finally arrived at Sitri territory. It was exactly as he had read about it, this place were filled with so much greenery, he could see the forest from here and a part of him felt that he wouldn't mind living here for the rest of his life. Naruto felt nothing but peace while being here.

From the station Naruto began to walk at the Sitri's castle, hoping that the head of the Sitri clan was at home. Based on what Akeno had told him about the younger daughter of the Sitri Clan, she was a good friend of Rias but also had some kind of rivalry with her. Naruto could still remember the last time he was here and it was while traveling in an ambulance that was driving him to the hospital, the head doctor even said that he needed the best medical attention they could get for him.

After another twenty minutes of walking Naruto finally reached his destination, he could have run and made it there in only a few minutes but Naruto wanted to see the city. He could see that the Sitri Clan was as rich and powerful as the Gremory clan. It was no surprise, seeing that they were, after all one of the most powerful family of the Seventy Two Pillars.

From what he had heard about the current 'Leviathan', he knew that she was a girl around Sirzechs age and the most powerful female in the Underworld. Not only that, Grayfia used to challenge her for the title of 'Leviathan' and their fight had completely frozen the underworld but 'Leviathan' had won in the end.

Naruto had done some research about the Sitri family and found out their specialty was the use of water-based magic, but if Grayfia and this 'Leviathan' had fought and froze the Underworld then that meant that Leviathan's magic was ice-based magic, which is somewhat different than her family's trademark magic.

When Naruto was nearing the gates of the castle, he felt a gust of wind behind him and turned around, only to see a pink blur ran passed him with extreme speed, nearly knocking him to the ground with sheer speed alone, the pink blur going straight to the castle.

"What the hell is that?" Naruto asked, the only person he knew with that kind of speed was Souji.

"SO-TAN!" A girlish scream rang out from the castle, Naruto wondered who was she and assumed that she had a powerful set of lungs to scream that loud. The castle was really big and had a massive garden and yet he could still hear that girl's voice clearly.

When the door opened for him Naruto began to walk inside and inform the guard about the message he had to deliver to the head of the Sitri house. At first they didn't trust him but after seeing the symbol of the Gremory, they let him in.

The castle of the Sitri clan was as big as the Gremory's while inside the Gremory castle was decorated mostly with red, the Sitri castle was mostly blue, even the maids and servants here were wearing a blue outfit with the symbol of the Sitri Clan on their chest.

Speaking about the maids, Naruto could hear a lot of giggles coming that came from them. Also he noticed how they were throwing glances at him and began to feel a little uncomfortable. It was just like the first month at the Gremory castle, all the younger maids there were always glancing at him and would burst out in giggles whenever he looked back. It lasted for a month until Rias had put a stop to it with the help of Akeno. Strangely enough, it was the first time he had ever seen those two actually agree on something.

While Naruto was wondering where the head of the Sitri was he heard someone coming from behind him and jumped at him on purpose. Acting quickly Naruto crouched down and that person flew passed his head harmlessly and fell face first onto the ground. The problem was that the that jumped was a girl wearing a very short skirt, so when she fell to the ground, her skirt was lifted up to her hip, exposing her white panties for Naruto's naked eyes.

"Ouch…That hurt…!" The girl moaned out and trying to stand up, Naruto was trying to look away from the view the girl was giving him.

"Um, are you okay?" Said Naruto trying to look away, he quickly stood up and went to help the girl in question by offering her a hand.

The girl took his hand and stood up, now Naruto finally had a good view of the girl. She was a beautiful girl with long, black hair tied in twin ponytails and violet eyes. She looked no older than him but her breasts were bigger than even Akeno and some of the adult maids at the Gremory Castle. She was dressed in magical girl clothing, the same outfit of the main heroine from Magical Girl Milky Spiral Seven, an anime Naruto had watched with Rias three months ago. She was holding a long wand with the same design as the wand in the anime. Her forehead was slightly red from the impact but all in all she looked perfectly fine.

"Hello" Naruto greeted her with a smile, but the girl was glaring at him like he had taken something important from her.

"Where is So-tan~!?" she asked him while looking directly at his eyes, her face was so close to him that if he were to move just a little, his nose would touch her's "you're hiding her aren't you!?" She asked with a glare, that was when Naruto felt that something was not right. The temperature around the castle began to drop at a really fast pace.

"Uh, I don't know what are you talking about!" Naruto tried to defend himself, he took a step back but the girl also moved forward.

"Don't lie to me!" The girl tried to grab him but Naruto had decided to run away from the crazy magical girl. He could hear the girl was running right behind him while shouting for him to stop.

He quickly summoned the tri-prongs kunai in his hand when he realized the blur he saw a few minutes ago was this girl, and she was extremely fast. Before he could throw the kunai, an ice wall had appeared right in front of him and his eyes widen in shock.

A girl, in the Sitri clan had use Ice-based magic. There was only one Sitri that could do that.

"Serafall Leviathan..." Said Naruto stopping dead on his track when he realized who was chasing him.  
But he didn't know that Serafall was still running and crashed straight into him when he suddenly stopped. He felt something very soft that contacted to the back of his head but this time he was prepared for it, Naruto quickly regained his balance before he could fall to the ground.

"Huh, you are tougher than I expected~" The magical girl, now named Serafall quickly left his back with a confused look on her face "Well, now spill it out, where is my So-tan!?"

"Leviathan-sama." Naruto turned around and said with a serious voice "I don't know what are you talking about, and I didn't hide your So-tan," Naruto pulled the letter out of his pocket and showed it to the Maou, "I'm here to deliver this message to your father, the head of Sitri clan, Lord Sitri!" Serafall tiled her head to the side and took the letter from him.

This was the first time he had ever seen the Maou Serafall Leviathan and she didn't look like what he had expected. But Naruto knew better than judge a Maou by their appearance. After all, he had learned that the hard way that most of the time that the crazier and weirder people are always the strong ones. Take Sirzechs for example and now Serafall too.

"Okay…~" Her hand the letter back to Naruto with a smile, "But do you know where So-tan is? I had been looking for her everywhere~!"

"Say Leviathan-sama, by any chance this So-tan is your sister?" Asked Naruto getting a nod from here "Then she must be at school at the moment!" said Naruto trying to calm Serafall

"How did you know that So-tan was at school?" Serafall asked again, this time her playful tone was gone "Are you a stalker that follows my sister? I knew it. She is too cute for her own good…" said Serafall but was quickly interrupted by Naruto

"Ah, no, no, Leviathan-sama, my friend Rias Gremory happened to attend the same meeting as your sister!" Said Naruto, the Maou looked at Naruto up and down and finally realizing something.

"So you must be Naruto Uzumaki~Sirzechs-chan's newest pawn~" Serafall said, "It's good that I can finally meet you~, you're so cute!" Then she beginning to do some poses and finished with a wink, and it looked somehow familiar to him, maybe he had seen those movements somewhere before, "My name is Serafall Leviathan~but you could call me Sera-chan~or Levia-tan~. Because I'm the great Magical Girl Levia-tan!~"

That's it! Now Naruto remembered where all those poses came from, it was from the TV show Miracle Levia-tan, Rias had made him watch that anime with her every Saturday and the main heroine was a magical girl who would fight the evil forces to protect justice. While it was a little childish, Naruto knew that the children of the Underworld really love the show, maybe even the adults, considering that the main heroine was really sexy.

"Naru-chan…Mou~, why don't you ask me for my photograph~, everyone always ask for my photograph when they see me~" The Maou suddenly hugged Naruto really tight "Ah~, I always wanted to meet you Naru-chan, you look so cute with those whiskers marks~! Please, just call me Sera-chan or Levia-tan, okay?" She began to bring her hand to his cheeks and caressed his whisker marks.

Naruto's cheeks began to redden, while Sirzechs was childish, he didn't know that someone could be even more childish than him. The strongest female of the underworld was playing with his whiskers with excitement. He wanted to make her stop but was afraid of making her upset so he let her do what she wanted but instantly remembered about his job here, so he took a step back.

"Sorry Sera-chan!" The magical Maou eyes shone with happiness when he called her that, "But I need to deliver this message to your father!"

"Sorry Naru-chan~" Serafall smiled brightly to him "But my father isn't home now, so if you want, you could give the letter to me, I'll give it to my father later~."

"Oh, thank you Sera-chan!" Naruto lowered his head down to thank her and gave her the letter.

Even though Serafall was smiling brightly and didn't look like it, she was eyeing the blond haired boy before her carefully. She had heard about Naruto from Sirzechs and found out a lot about him. After all, she was the Maou in charge of foreign affairs, she had asked everyone about Naruto as carefully as she could but Serafall still didn't found out much about him. This boy before her was full of mysteries not to mention his powers. This boy came out of nowhere and took out the strongest peerage in the underworld with ease.

She had heard that Rias and her peerage had some special feelings for him even though they were still very young. It was really common that adult female devils are always attracted to powerful males and she wasn't an exception. She could see that when Naruto finally grows up, he will be very handsome and attractive, not to mention very powerful with Sirzechs's training and could become an Ultimate-class devil in no time.  
Just a few years and she might have to get out this of childlike form and return to her true age to seduce him.

Unconsciously Serafall licked her lips at the thought.

"Sera-chan, Sera-chan!" Naruto called her out loud while clicking his fingers in front of her, pulling her out of her dream "Thank you but I have to go now!"

Serafall looked around, only to see that she had created an ice wall on both sides of the corridor to prevent him getting out. She let a small giggle out and snapped her fingers letting the ice slowly melt down,

Naruto looked at her and smiled, "Thank you Sera-chan, see you later!" Naruto decided it was time to return to the castle, Rias was probably home and he didn't want to upset her because they had planned to do a lot of things together.

As soon as Naruto reached the gate he felt someone's arms were linked with his and turned around only to come face to face with Serafall who was looking at him with her big violet eyes.

"Um, Sera-chan, what are you doing?" While he doesn't mind her presence at all, Naruto still was feeling a little nervous, especially when one of the leaders of the underworld had linked her arms with his. The people that passed by the castle recognized Serafall and thought the kid she was walking with really cute and lucky.

"Mou~ Naru-chan, I want to escort you to the train station, you will let me, won't you?" Said Serafall while small tears were appearing at the corner of her eyes.

"Uh, of course Sera-chan, please don't cry!" Said Naruto panicking, a girl crying was something he didn't want to face ever again, he had learned it the hard way when he forgot Rias's birthday last year, the girl had cried all day and acted like she didn't know him or didn't even acknowledge his presence when they were together in the same room. Naruto felt like he was in hell when it happened...which was quite ironic if you think about it.

"Well then~Let's go~!" The Maou said out loudly with excitement in her voice, completely forgetting about her sister, who happened to just arrive at home and was wondering where her immature sister was.

Naruto and Serafall began to walk through the street of the city heading to the nearest station. When the magical Maou had asked him why he didn't use the teleportation spell for faster transport, he had told her the truth about his magical energy and the girl kind of felt sorry for him. Usually low-class devils couldn't teleport because they had little magical power but in Naruto's case it was the opposite. His magical power was so large and uncontrollable that he would just overcharge the seal.

After Naruto got in the train, he could see that some children began to gather around Serafall asking for her photograph. Even though with so many people around her, she still managed to sent him a wink and a smile when the train began to move. Naruto thought that even with her immature personality, Serafall was just a free spirit, someone who would do whatever she wanted.

Checking the clock Naruto's eyes widened slightly, it was already very late and Rias was probably at home right now and looking everywhere for him. With no other choice, he decided to try and teleport himself to the castle, he had put a kunai in the castle just in case of emergencies, but to use it at such a long distance was gonna be really hard for him.

Sometimes Naruto couldn't understand his magical reserve at all, people always said that he had an enormous reserve and he hardly felt exhaustion when he used his magic with little to no rest but when he used his own magic, the magic that he was born with…He always felt more tired than when using the magic he learned from Macgregor.

Sometimes, when Naruto uses his magic, he can feel that the energy is slightly different from the energy he uses for normal devil magic.

Once he reached his final destination Naruto took a deep breath preparing himself for what was next to come...Rias. As soon as he opened the main door he was met with a very angry Rias, he was really in trouble now.

"Where have you been?" Rias said slowly but dangerously, her crimson aura began to appear around her and that's what made him worry. If she tried to be angry, the aura won't appear, but when she really was pissed, the aura could be seen by naked eyes.

"I was delivering a message for your father!" He answered her as calm as he could.

"Really?" Rias asked him with an eyebrow rise but when she saw his truthful face, she smiled to him and said excitedly "Okay, let's play Naruto!"  
He nodded with a smile and quickly followed her while he felt a little drained by using his technique, but then again watching her smile would make everything worth it.

* * *

A month later

"Naurto-kun, I'm home!" Rias blushed slightly at the way she had just said those words, it made her and Naruto look like a married couple, even though the idea always made her happy, "What are you doing?" She asked looking at Naruto who had a lot of his tri-pronged kunai on the table. He was wearing a crimson bracelet in his hand and another one that looked exactly like it was on the table.

"Ah, welcome home Rias-chan!" Naruto stood up and took the bracelet with him, "This is for you Rias-chan." he handed the bracelet to her with a smile on his face, making Rias blushed brightly.

"Really?" Rias asked with excitement and put it on her wrist and found it fitted her perfectly, while it was nothing special, she felt really happy that Naruto had gotten her a bracelet just like his, it made them look even more like a couple than before "But I hope this won't be my birthday present!" She said with a slight glare, she still hadn't forgave him about forgetting her birthday, it's true that she didn't told him that it was her birthday that day but how could he not recognize the atmosphere around the castle that day.

"Don't worry Rias-chan!" Naruto smiled to her "now, I need you to do me a favor" a nodded from the crimson haired girl "I need you to go outside and go wherever you want, then channel your demonic power to the bracelet!"

"Okay!" Rias nodded her head and head out of the room, a little curious about what would happen if she channeled her energy into the bracelet, when she arrived at the garden, she began to channel her energy into the bracelet and saw it shone a little.

"Hello, Rias-chan!" said Naruto from behind her

Rias gasped out loudly and jumped into the air, but she quickly regained her composure and turned around, only to be face to face with Naruto.

"Na… wait… how…!?" Rias asked with a frown on her face while pointing at the castle and then at Naruto, She didn't felt anyone around her at all, the training with her brother had helped her sense others better so now she could be prepare herself if someone wanted to surprise her from behind. Naruto chuckled and took her wrist and pointed to the bracelet.

"This bracelet Rias-chan, works exactly like my tri-pronged kunai, it has a mark that helps me teleport to you whenever I want." Rias eyes widened in surprise at this, "But I had put something extra into the bracelet. Whenever you are in danger or want me here with you, just channel your energy into the bracelet!" Naruto then pointed to his own "And this will alert me immediately and I will be by your side before you know it!" Naruto finished with a smile but quickly fell to the ground because Rias had jumped on him and hugged him tightly.

"Thank you Naruto-kun, thank you!" Rias cried out happily, this bracelet may be the best gift Naruto had ever given to her. With this, he would always know where she is and could always come to her whenever she need him.

"Ara ara, ufufufu… the couples having it bad again!" The usual giggle of Akeno made Naruto's and Rias's eyes open wide and both of them quickly stood up, Rias's queen was standing in front of them with a hand covered her mouth to hide her giggle.

"Akeno…!" Rias groaned out.

"Well, looks like you finally got yourself a very useful artifact isn't it, Rias-sama?" Akeno beginning to make her way to the blond haired boy and snaked her arms around his neck, she whispered seductively in his ear but also loud enough so her king could hear "It's good to see you, Naruto-sama. You know you had spent a lot of time with Rias-sama lately and I'm sure you'll probably bored of her and would want to spend time with someone more… mature than her, don't you think Naruto-sama?"

Naruto gulped nervously, Akeno had been really forward with him lately, the girl always found some way to tease him and Rias. His best friend had told him that her queen had a sadistic personality and it would get really dangerous when she grew up. Akeno had refused to call him Naruto no matter what he tried, always called him 'Naruto-sama' because she didn't mind being dominated by him or under his authority.

Akeno even tried to sneak into his room to sleep with him and Rias before, only to be kicked out by a very angry Rias and after that he could hear Akeno's lightning-magic attack boomed outside of the room together with Rias's power of destruction.

Rias looked at Akeno with her aura flaring out of her body. The fact that Akeno always called her crush 'Naruto-sama' always pissed her off. And no matter how much time had passed Rias's body could never match Akeno's, her breast size was always bigger than her and her queen's hip were much wider than Rias. The crimson haired princess was very proud about her body, but whenever she looked at Akeno, she always wanted to take that Fallen Angel blood away from the girl.

Rias had heard some boys at her school talk about Akeno, while they had accepted that Rias was the most beautiful and cutest girl at school, they also said that Akeno was the sexiest. The thought about her queen taking Naruto away from her made Rias's anger built up slowly inside her.

Maybe she hadn't educated her servants hard enough.

"Akeno," Rias said sweetly, "Followed me please!"

"Oh, why should I? " she began to rub her body against Naruto, his face reddening at the contact, he could feel her rapidly developing breasts rub against his right arm, "I'm sure he wants me to stay with him, isn't that right Naruto-sama?"

Seeing Rias gave him a evil glare, Naruto gulped again and turned to the dreaming face of Akeno.

"Uh, Akeno-chan, you should follow Rias, she might need you or something!"

"Your wish is my command Naruto-sama!" Akeno nodded her head and turned to Rias with a sadistic smile.

"Well then Rias-sama, I think we should settle the final score!" And beginning to show her own aura, which is yellow in color but also had lightning cracking around her body.

"Come with me then!" The two girls said goodbye to Naruto and walked away while glaring at each other.

Naruto just stood there in silence, watching the king and her queen going inside the castle with the most terrifying aura they could create. When they had finally gone away, Naruto suddenly felt a slight movement behind him.

"You know Neko-chan, you don't have to hide when you want to see me!" Naruto said with a smile, and sat down to the ground while leaning his back to the tree behind him. Slowly, the little white hair girl made her presence known and sat down onto his lap with her back facing him "Why didn't you come out, you know you can sit on my lap any time you want!"

"Those two… angry!" She said curtly and pressed her back into his chest more, Naruto smile and beginning to rub her head, making the girl purr and press her head against his hand more.

Koneko Toujou, the normally quiet girl had taken a liking to the blond haired boy, outside of Rias her king, Naruto was the one person she spent her time with. From Sirzechs information, Koneko was a nekomata youkai, and the girl felt attracted to him because of the natural energy inside him. She always wants to sit on Naruto's lap, saying that she always feel more energy this way and it's kind of like her old self, a nekoshou. While Naruto didn't know what had happened to the girl that made her rejected her nekoshou's side, he also didn't want to nose around her personal life and decided to let the girl tell him when she wanted to.

Naruto was beginning to gather the energy around him for the girl on his lap making her sigh happily, her ears nearly popped out on top of her head, but Koneko quickly regained herself and made her ears returned to 'where' it should be. Koneko had said that she could smell various essences coming from him, ten essences in total, but when Naruto gathered the natural energy, the essence of toad became the strongest, Naruto just sat there gathering the energy for the girl to enjoy the great feeling of nature, till nightfall.

* * *

One year later

A fourteen year old Naruto was walking around the garden of the Gremory's castle, deep in thought. In his hand was some kind of mission that Sirzechs had assigned specially for him and said only he could do this mission, he didn't know why it was him that should do it, but when Rias found out about the mission, she had forbidden him to go and locked herself in her room when her brother said it had be him or the mission would fail and endanger the world of the Devils.

Right now, the bracelet on his wrist was shining with a crimson light, which mean Rias is calling for him. But Naruto had to refuse her this time or she won't let him go.

The mission is pretty simple but dangerous at the same time…Basically, he had to escort Ajuka, Sirzechs's best friend and the current Beelzebub, the one who invented the Evil Piece system and a lot of powerful artifacts for the Devil world, to heaven for some business with the Seraph Angels there. Sirzechs chose Naruto for this mission because he was still a young devil, and the angels wouldn't think much about him as a threat, so he could go and make sure one of their enemies didn't do something stupid and start an another Great war.

And that's why Rias was worried…even her parents didn't think it was a good idea, Naruto was still too young to go to their enemy's territory. But Naruto knew why Sirzechs believed in him…Only Super-Ultimate class devil could go to Heaven without being effected by the light there. The monstrous energy inside him could protect him from the light, not to mention his super healing factor could protect him against the light, even if it burns him.

Well, it was kind of scary really…He knew that devils' greatest weakness was light-based magic of Angels and Fallen Angels and he had heard that Heavens was filled with light because God had created never ending light for the Angels. So basically his devil's skin would be in contact with the light twenty four seven if he was there. But first, he need to go to the Phenex family to take a box full of Phoenix tears, it would be a gift for the angels to prove that the Devil faction come in peace.

Naruto didn't like the children of Phenex Clan, because as far as he knew, Rias was engaged to the third oldest son of the Phenex, an act to create a new bloodline, to help the higher class society grow stronger. What angered Naruto the most was that Riser Phenex didn't care about love, he only thinks about Rias as a breeding stock, someone that will give him strong children. He likes Rias and wants her to be happy. And if Riser doesn't change the way he is in the future, he might put beat sense into him, no matter the cost to himself.

However, he was a really good friend with Ruval Phenex and respected his power deeply. Ruval was kind, unlike his arrogant brother Riser Phenex. Also, he found that Lord and Lady Phenex were very kind to him and they had the same loving aura like Rias's parents. But he still hadn't forgive them for forcing Rias into something against her will.

If his guess was right, Riser wasn't home around this time, Naruto didn't want to see the smirk on his face when he talked about Rias whenever Naruto was around like a piece of meat. The last time they met was around four months ago, it took both Beowulf and Surtr Second to hold him back before he could punch off that arrogant smile from his face. But then again, no one liked that guy anyway. If Sirzechs had told them about Naruto's status in his peerage, maybe he could make Riser shut up for a few minutes because as far as he knew, he and his sister Ravel Phenex saw him as a lucky low class devil who happened to attend the high-class party.

Using his power, Naruto appeared in a flash of yellow right in front of the Phenex Castle's gate. He could see the castle was as elegant as he remembered.

Stepping inside the castle with his calmest face that he could muster, Naruto began to walk into the castle after stating his intention to the guard. He saw a young girl was waiting for him, her blond drill-like curls hair easy to recognize. It was Ravel Phenex, the youngest daughter of the Phenex Clan, who behaved like a true noble lady.

Ravel is a young girl around Koneko's age with long blonde hair and dark blue eyes. Her hair is tied in twin ponytails with large, drill-like curls and a blue ribbon keeping them in place. The front of her hair has several bangs hanging over her forehead with a V-shaped fringe hanging over the bridge of her nose. Her outfit consists of a light white dress with a dark yellow accents and a red bow at the front. At the back, three feather-like extensions mimicking a bird's tail protrude from the dress making it look kind of cute.

But…this was the girl had kicked him in the leg and screaming that a servant should go outside, maybe that was his fault for not wearing his normal clothes like the rest of Sirzechs's peerage but she didn't need to shout like that.

"Well, hello there Ravel. Hope you're doing well!" Naruto said with a smile when he passed her and continue walking to the main room, where Lady Phenex was waiting for him with the Phoenix Tears.

"Naruto-sama, wait!" Ravel yelled, making Naruto stopped in his track. Did Ravel, a high, noble lady of the Phenex Clan just called him 'Naruto-sama'.  
Ravel tried to run as fast as she could with her short legs, and stopped when she was right in front of him. She bowed as low as she could and started telling him what she always wanted to say all these months ago.

"Naruto-sama, I'm really sorry for my stupid behavior at the party ten months ago. I shouldn't have shout at you or to think you're just a lowly servant like that. I'm really sorry Naruto-sama, and ready to take any punishment you want me to!"

"Uh, Ravel… no need to bow like that!" Naruto put a hand to her shoulder and smiled when she lifted her head up and looked at him with her dark blue eyes, "I'm not angry at you or anything…Really!"

"Thank you Naruto-sama!" The girl smiled brightly and stood up "if you don't want to punish me, then please follow me, my kaa-sama has assigned me to lead you to the main room!"

"Then please lead the way, Ravel!" Naruto smiled and followed the girl.

When they had passed three alleys, Naruto broke the silence

"So, Ravel…Why did you call me Naruto-sama?"

She began to look around making sure they were alone,

"My Kaa-sama had told me about your status as a Pawn of Lucifer-sama. Anyone from the peerages of the Maou had the same or even higher status with the High-class devil like me. So it was pretty normal that I should respect you Naruto-sama!" she said to him as low as possible.

"Wait… how did you…!" She put a finger to his lips and smiled

"Don't worry Naruto-sama!" Ravel smiled and continue to lead the way "my Kaa-sama trusted only myself with this information, after all… you should feel lucky that a noble lady like me showed a good amount of respect to you, Naruto-sama!" She begins to laugh, the same kind of laugh that a high class lady always laughed in some of Rias's anime.

But her smile became lower and lower, until she stops and looked at him with a worried look on her face.

"Naruto-sama, is it true that you're going to Heaven!"

"Yeah, it's pretty scary, isn't it?" Naruto smiled nervously and scratched the back of his head.

Ravel looked at Naruto in surprise, if this mission was assigned to any normal devil, they would be running away before they knew what they had to do.

That day ten months ago, when the party of her family was finally finished. Her mother had explained to her about Naruto's status as a member of Sirzechs Lucifer's peerage, and to say she was terrified when she found out the truth was an understatement. Her pride as a daughter of the Phenex Clan got the better of her and made Ravel acted without thinking.

Her mother had said to Ravel that she had brought great shame to her family and if Naruto wanted to punish her for her stupid action, then she should be gladly accept that. Even if he wanted her to be banished from her family. The thought truly terrified the blonde. she was really surprised when he said that he wasn't angry at her, Naruto was truly kind, warm and forgiving.

She blushed a little when she used to think what would happen if he wanted her to be a part of his peerage when he became a High-class devil. Her mother had planned trading Ravel out of her brother's peerage if Naruto ever wanted her. While she doesn't mind being with someone like Naruto the thought of what could happen if Naruto was a crazy pervert truly scared her.

She might not look like it because her pride usually didn't allow Ravel, but she still cared for his well being when she heard that he was going to escort Ajuka Beelzebub to Heaven and help him do some business there. It was just her nature that she came to care about him.

"Naruto-sama!" She put her hand into her pocket and pulled out a small Phoenix's tear bottle. It wasn't just any original Phoenix's tears. It was her tears, the tears of a full blood Phenex, the tear that could heal the worst wound with just a drop. Ravel had collected these tears since she was a small child and would give it to someone important to her, just like her mother had given her tears to her father when they were young "please take this" Said Ravel handing him the bottle, "This are my tears, the tears of a full blooded Phenex!"

"Wait Ravel, you don't have to…" Naruto tried to refuse her offer. He had heard about the tears of the true Phenex before, and knew they were extremely powerful Phoenix's tears that could heal any wound, but also the tears were really important and special for the members of Phenex Clan, when the Phenex gave it to someone, it meant that they had gaven a part of them to another. To make it short, it was like Ravel was proposing to Naruto.

"Don't worry Naruto-sama!" She took his hand and put the bottle into his palmed "It's just this is the best I could do for you after that party. I know you don't want me to but I want you to have this, to make sure you will be safe when you're there…I'm sure Rias-sama wants the same thing to you, so please accept it, for me!"

"Ravel…!" Naruto suddenly hugged the smaller girl, making her eyes turned wide in surprise and her cheeks redden, "Thank you Ravel, I will respect your tears, so thank you!" He was really grateful that Ravel had given him her tears, the most important thing to her. With her tears, Naruto felt more assured about this mission than before, knowing that if he badly injured, her tears might help him have a second chance. He guessed the only daughter of the Phenex Clan wasn't just a prideful lady.

"N-N-N-Naru-Naruto-sama…Please release me!" She tried to shrug out of his hug but failed as he was a lot stronger than her. Ravel's heart was beating so fast that she found it hard to breath. If he continued to hug her like this, she might just faint.

"Oh, sorry!" Naruto grinned and released her. The girl turned around to hide her blushing face, "But thank you again Ravel, if you want any help, feel free to ask me".

"O-O-Of course, after all, you should feel lucky that you have the tears of Phenex, especially mine!" Naruto just chuckled at her. He really did feel lucky right now. It was not every day that someone like him, high status or not, could get the tears of the daughter of Phenex. With that, Naruto and Ravel just walk in silence in their short journey, the young blonde being too embarrassed to say anything to him.

Finally, Naruto arrives at the main room of the Castle, where an older version of Ravel was waiting for him with an elegant box with the Phenex's crest on it. Lady Phenex looked at Naruto and smiled, she only knew the blond boy for a short time, but she found him really different and judging from her eldest son's information when he befriended the boy, Naruto was an orphan and started his life on the streets, maybe that's why his personality was so different than the normal children his age.

"Lady Phenex!" Naruto bowed.

"Naruto-san, no need to be formal, after all, " she looked Ravel who was trying to avoid her mother's gaze, "My daughter had wounded your pride and embarrassed you in front of everyone!"

"Ah, no need to worry my Lady!" Naruto grinned and patted Ravel on her shoulder, "I'm not angry or anything…Just a little surprised that you had told Ravel about me, that's all!"

"I know, Naruto-san. The information about you're Lucifer-sama's last Pawn was top secret and only the highest class devil know about it" Lady Phenex then looked at her daughter and motioned her hand for the girl come near her. Ravel did as what she had been told and came near her mother, "I told only my daughter, she might be young but she's very intelligent…and would definitely make a good wife!"

"I can see that!" Naruto nodded his head, Ravel sure looked just like a wife, just by looking at how she cared for his well being.

"So, Naruto-san!" Lady Phenex handed him the box "Here are all the things you need for the Angels, it's contains twenty bottles of Phoenix tears inside. I think it would be enough for the Angel to recognize our goodwill!"

"I hope so…" Naruto smiled and took the box and checked the clock, it's almost the time that Ajuka came to the Gremory Castle and he need to be there now, "Oh, it's almost time, goodbye Lady Phenex, thank you for the tears. See you later Ravel!"

"Good luck, Naruto-san!"

"Good luck, Naruto-sama and see you later."

Naruto nodded his head and disappeared in a yellow flash. Ravel just stared to the spot Naruto was standing a few second ago with a dreamy look on her face. Now she knew why the maids at her castle always talked about Naruto and how kind and handsome he is, a few of them even planned quitting their job at her house and move to the Gremory Castle, just to look at him.

"Ravel, what do you think about him?"

"He's kind kaa-sama," Ravel said "And warm too!"

"Did you gave Naruto-san your tears?" Her mother asked with a stern voice.

"Yes kaa-sama!"

"He didn't reject you?"

"No he didn't!"

"Good, now I think I don't need to worry about boys chasing after my little daughter when she grows up anymore. "She said with a mysterious smirk, "Now, what should I name my grandchildren eh?"

"KAA-SAMA… IT'S NOT LIKE THAT!"

* * *

Naruto arrived at the garden of the Gremory Castle instantly and saw that everyone was there, even Rias and her peerage were waiting for him. He could see Ajuka Beelzebub, Sirzechs's best friend, chatting with Sirzechs at the corner of the garden.

"Ah, Naruto-kun!" Sirzechs said out smiling when he saw Naruto "Mission accomplished I hope?"

"Yeah Sirzechs-nii san, the tears are here!" Naruto nodded and handed him the box.

"Brilliant Naruto-kun…Now I think it's time to go!" Ajuka grinned brightly and come to stand next to him. A white magic circle appeared under their feet. Naruto looked up at Ajuka in confusion "Don't worry, with my help, you will be able to use this magic…Don't be worried about appearing in the wrong place!"

"Protect him, will you!" Sirzechs glared at his best friend.

"All right, all right!" Ajuka laughed, "Don't worry about it!"

"Be careful up there Naruto-kun!" Sirzechs said seriously to Naruto, "I want to come with you, but two Maous would be too much for them and we don't want to start a new war with them at all."

"Don't worry Sirzechs-nii san!" Naruto smiled.

Naruto looked at his wrist and saw that it was shining. He turned his head and saw that Rias was trying to put as much energy as she could into her own bracelet. He walked up to her and put a hand on her shoulder.

"Don't worry Rias-chan, remembered what I tell you about this bracelet?"

Rias nodded her head and looked up

"I will be by your side before you know it…All you have to do is put your magical energy to the bracelet and I will be there for you!"

"Promise?" She asked and smiled a little. Rias brought out her pinkie finger and showed it to him. Even though Rias and Naruto weren't children anymore but the pinkie promise had become something important to both of them, it's always reminded them about the day they met each other, "That you will come back to me?"

"Promise!" Naruto grinned and locked his pinkie with her "Come on Rias, it's just a one month mission, nothing to worry about!"

"Naruto-kun…When you get back, I want you to attend high school with me…Next month, otou-sama will let Kuoh Academy become a co-ed school, I want you to be there with me, to enjoy High school together!"

Naruto looked at Lord Gremory and saw that he was smiling. Naruto grinned brightly and nodded his head, Kuoh academy was still an all girl school at the moment. But if Lord Gremory changed it to co-ed then he could attend it with everyone, included Akeno and Koneko when she was old enough.

"Okay Rias-chan, I will attend Kuoh with you!"

"Thank you Naruto-kun!" Rias hugged him tightly.

When Naruto had said goodbye to everyone and got a kiss to the cheek from Akeno much to everyone's shock and an enraged Rias. Koneko had given to him a small white cat toy which was her favorite toy in order to give him luck for this mission. Sirzechs's peerage had planned to open a farewell and good luck party for Naruto, but the plan was quickly put to end by Grayfia, so all of them just shook Naruto's hand and wished him good luck. Rias's parents wanted Naruto to take care good care of himself when he was up there.

He didn't know why but he had a feeling that he won't see them again anytime soon.

"Goodbye everyone, see you later!" Ajuka put his hand onto Naruto shoulder and activated the magic circle, the last thing he saw before everything turning completely white was Rias smiling to him.

"Because we were travelling into different territory, it might take a few minutes for the Angels to open the gate for us!" Ajuka said to Naruto and looked at him "So Naruto-kun, what did you feel when you become Sirzechs's Pawns, good I hope!"

"Of course Ajuka-san!" Naruto smiled and then frowned, he has always wanted to ask Ajuka this question "Ajuka-san, I want to ask you a question!"

"Go on."

"Well, do you think 5 **_Pawns_** were a bit too much for me?" Naruto asked, Ajuka turned to Naruto with a surprised look on his face, "I mean, Enku-san used 1 _**Pawn**_, Beowulf-nii sama used 2 _**Pawns**_. Do you think I used too much?"

"Well Naruto-kun…You know that Sirzechs's Evil Pieces are really strong right?" He got a nod from the blond boy, "It's the first type of _**Evil Pieces**_ I had created, the _prototype_ **_Evil Pieces_**. I was still young and inexperienced back then so I had created four sets of them, _prototypies_ without the limitation. So it only accepted the strongest and turned them into devils or let someone become the King's servant. When the war was over, I had created the second generation _**Evil Pieces**_ that could accept anyone. I'm the creator, yet sometimes even I don't understand how it works somrtimes. But…Let me tell you the truth Naruto-kun, your _**Evil Pieces**_… All five of them were _**Mutation Pieces**_!"

Naruto's mouth dropped to the ground in shock. If all five of his Pieces were _**Mutation Pieces** _then that meant…

"You are worth more than only Five **_Pawns_** Naruto-kun, remember that!"

* * *

Naruto opened his eyes again when he felt a funny feeling on his skin and realized they finally arrived in Heaven, territory of the Angels.

Naruto looked around and gasped in awe, Heaven was truly a paradise…Naruto had heard about some places in the world that couldn't be described by words alone, and Heaven was definitely one of them. Everywhere was filled with sunlight and the castle up here was so beautiful. Up in the sky, some angels were flying with a smile on their face. This place was truly amazing.

"Welcome to Heaven, Ajuka-sama!"

A soft voice pulled Naruto back from his observations though and he nearly dropped his mouth in shock. Standing before him and Ajuka was the most beautiful woman he had ever seen in his life. She had curly blonde hair and a voluptuous figure. She was wearing a long dress made of some sort of light material. However, it showed a lot of her large bosom, making Naruto nearly have a nosebleed at her charm and beauty.

"Gabriel, it's good to see you!" Ajuka smiled to her.

"And who is this young man?" Gabriel asked with a kind voice when she looked at Naruto and nearly gasped in shock. Even though she knew this boy was a devil, she could feel his heart and soul were pure, very pure. There was no such thing called hatred or negative emotions in his heart, she had never met a devil like him before, even some of the humans who followed God's teachings didn't have a soul or heart like him. '_Oh my..._' Gabriel felt her cheeks redden a little when she continued to enjoy the pure feeling of his heart.

"This young man's name is Naruto Uzumaki, a member of Sirzechs Lucifer's peerage!" Gabriel's eyes turned wide at the information. She had fought the current Lucifer's servant before and understood their power but to think that this boy, no older than fifteen, could be a member of the strongest peerage in the underworld.

"It's a pleasure to meet you Gabriel-san!" Naruto smiled and offered his hand to her. Gabriel looked at the boy with curiosity in her eyes and finally took his hand into her own, the feeling was truly amazing.

"Naruto-sama!"

'_Again with the '-sama' thing_' Thought Naruto.

Gabriel flashed him a smile, "The pleasure is mine Naruto-sama, I hope we could get to know each other better while you are staying here!"

Ajuka looked at the nervous Naruto and a blushing Gabriel and smirked, Sirzechs had been right when his best friend wanted Naruto to escort him here, his monstrous energy and the healing factor weren't the only reasons he was brought here. The main reason was because of his heart and soul, his truly pure heart and soul. If even the most powerful angelic beings are attracted to him like this, then Ajuka didn't need to be worried about his work here.

"Um… Gabriel-san, if you don't mind!" Naruto said out suddenly and motioned his head to their hands. Gabriel looked at his hand and quickly released it.

"Oh, I'm sorry!" The beautiful Angel laughed innocently and looked at Ajuka, "Ajuka-sama, please followed me, my brother is waiting for you!"

Ajuka nodded and flared out his wings, Naruto quickly doing the same. Gabriel smiled and flared out her ten white wings and shot up to the sky, the two devils quickly followed the blonde Angel, drawing a lot of attention from the Angels around them.

When they arrived at the big building , Naruto had to wait outside while Gabriel lead Ajuka inside to meet with her brother, the leader of the Angels, Micheal. A minute later, Gabriel came out and sat down at the bench Naruto was sitting.

"It is beautiful, isn't it?" Gabriel asked when she saw the look on Naruto's face when he looked around.

"Yeah…In all my life, this is the first time I have ever seen something like this!" Naruto nodded his head, Heaven was truly amazing, he couldn't use words to describe it. Gabriel looked at the blond boy with a curious look on her face and decided to stay silent for the time being and let him enjoy the beauty of Heaven.

After all, she has a lot of time to get to know him. But then, after a while, Naruto turned his head when he heard Ajuka's footstep behind him and turned around facing a wide eye Ajuka.

"Naruto-kun, I think we have a new problem here!"

"What happened?" Naruto stood up, but Gabriel was still sitting on the bench with a sad look on her face.

"We have to stay here longer than I thought…!"

"How long Ajuka-san?" Naruto asked suddenly, the crimson bracelet suddenly became tighter around his wrist.

"I don't know…Maybe one or two years," A shocked look appeared on Naruto's face. The situation has changed now. Rias was going to kill him.

"But …Why?"

"Because Naruto-kun...God...he's dead"

**_End chapter 3._**

* * *

**_Author's Note: That's it…The end of chapter 3 and the canon will start at the next chapter._**

**_I hope you enjoy this chapter, I wrote this chapter while being really busy with my school work so I hope I didn't mess up this chapter._**

**_Chapter 3 has been rechecked again and the grammar has been fixed, hope you enjoy it!_**

**_Please READ and REVIEW._**

**_Beta's Note: This chapter took longer than usual because it's longer and I'm sick right now so you can guess what it did to my productivity. Remember though, if you have any questions or ideas about the story, feel free to PM either of us._**


	4. Chapter 4

**Two years later.**

Kuoh Academy, one of the best high schools in Japan, the school that every student wanted to be a part of. Modern equipment, good teachers, high quality input… not to mention it used to be an all-girl school two years ago, so the number of female students in the school still too big compared to the number of male students.

To tell the story short, a paradise for perverts.

But put it aside, this place could be call the best school in Japan.

"Kyaaaa! It's Kiba-kun"

"Ah~, Kiba-kun… please look at me!"

"Kiba-kun, we love you!"

A crowd full of high school girls screamed out in excitement when a handsome young man with short blonde hair, gray eyes and a mole under his left eye stepped past the gate and walked into the school and flashed the girl a charming smile. He wears the Kuoh Academy boys' school uniform, which consists of a black blazer with white accents over a white, long-sleeved dress shirt with a black ribbon on the collar, matching black pants, and brown dress shoes.

This is Yuuto Kiba, second year students, the most handsome boy at Kuoh Academy and the dream of many girls.

However, while he was adored by female students, he also was hated by other male students.

"Damn it Casanova, go to hell!"

It was a common thing in Kuoh Academy, that every morning Kiba would come to school and being greeted by excited high school girls, while being hated and glared by the high school boys. But he had got used to it somehow because being a pretty boy had it downside.

But the next group step into the school right behind Kiba instantly made every single male stared at them with heart in their eyes while a few have their mouth opened wide and was drooling. Even the girl was exciting as well, at all they are the school idols.

The first one is a petite girl around 15 years of age with white hair and hazel eyes. At the front, her hair has two long bangs going past her shoulders and several loose bangs hanging over her forehead, while the back has a short bob cut. She also wears a black cat-shaped hair clip on both sides of her hair. She wears the Kuoh Academy girls' school uniform, which consists of a white long-sleeved, button-down shirt with vertical linings, a black ribbon on the collar, a black shoulder cape and matching button-down corset, and a magenta skirt with white accents. However, the white hair girl was wearing the uniform without the shoulder cape.

This girl's name is Koneko Toujou, first year student, Kuoh's tiny, cute mascot. Koneko kept on walking with a straight face, ignoring all the lustful stares from the loli-con perverts and head to the old school building.

The next girl walked into the school and followed behind Koneko was Himejima Akeno, third year student, the second most beautiful girls in Kuoh Academy and one of the 'Two Great Onee-sama'.Akeno is a young woman with a buxom figure with very long black hair and violet eyes. Her hair is usually tied in a long ponytail, reaching all the way down to her legs with two strands sticking out from the top and sloping backwards, with an orange ribbon keeping it in place. Like most of the girls at Kuoh Academy, she wears the customary Kuoh Academy girls' school uniform, along with black knee-high socks. She was the second place idols in the hearts of every student at Kuoh, males and females alike. She was a true kind, elegant and gentle girl.

The next girl stepped inside the school made all the students roars with excitement. She is a third-year student at Kuoh Academy, the President of the Occult Research Club, and the school's number-one beauty as well as one of Kuoh Academy's Two Great Onee-sama.

Her name is Rias Gremory Rias is a young woman who appears to be in her late teens with light skin, blue-green eyes and a buxom figure. Her most distinctive feature is her long, crimson red thigh-length hair, with a single hair strand sticking out from the top. Her hair also has loose bangs covering her forehead and side bangs framing her face. She was wearing the Kuoh Academy girls' school uniform, which consists of a white long-sleeved, button-down shirt, with a black ribbon on her shirt collar worn under a black shoulder cape and a matching button-down corset, a magenta skirt with white accents, and brown dress shoes over white crew-length socks.

Rias continued walking with her friends to the old school building and ignore the cat called the boys and the admiring glances of the girl students like everyday. What they didn't see was a glint of crimson from the bracelet around her wrist, which was hidden carefully under her selves, the bracelet… which she had wanted to throw away long ago, so she would never have to look at it… but found herself couldn't do such thing.

She wanted to hate him, to forget about him… because he had broken their promise… but she couldn't, no matter how she had tried.

_**-NDxD-O0o0O-DxDN-**_

"Buchou…" Akeno called out to her and showed Rias the documents her master had assigned her to find "I have find everything you need about that Amano Yuma!" Rias nodded her head and picked up the document "Her real name is Raynare, a Fallen Angel," Akeno said with disgust in her voice, "I don't know about her true intention here, but I'm afraid that it won't be a good one!"

"I guessed so!" She then turned to Koneko, who was eating a small piece of cake next to her "Koneko-chan, could I just you with this task?"

The quiet white hair girl nodded her head, her face still didn't show any emotion.

Kiba opened the club room door and walked inside with a smile on his face.

"Buchou, I have checked everything, the spell around our club room isn't broken."

"So, we aren't this Fallen Angel target!" Rias nodded her head, in two years here, she and her peerage had been targeted a lot of time by the Fallen Angels, they always found some way to bring trouble to her and always wanted to finish the devils currently in her territory. But this time, it's seems that this Raynare girl didn't want her or her peerage's heads, and it seems that it wasn't her rival Sona either.

Akeno cursed out. A Fallen Angel was running around in Kuoh Academy and she couldn't do anything about it until they found out her true intention and if she had back up or not. Akeno hate them, she hates the Fallen Angel, even though she was one of them, but Akeno doesn't care, as long as she could kill them, she will be satisfied.

The Queen looked at her King and frowned, around this time Rias had stopped crying about him, but her eyes always filled with sadness when she was alone or with her peerage. Akeno still remembered that day, when Rias found out Naruto couldn't attend Kuoh with her, with them. Her master had cried, still she passed out and hadn't eaten anything the next few days, she remembered Rias had put every magical energy she got into the bracelet, hoping that he will appear right beside her, but the Angel had blocked the gate between them so Naruto couldn't teleport back to her king. The Angel afraid he will tell the Devil about their secret and lock Ajuka and Naruto on Heaven until they finished their mission there.

Akeno had remembered the day Rias pulled the crimson bracelet out of her wrist and threw it away with tears filled eyes. Akeno knew that Rias was hurt and felt betrayed, but Naruto was facing a dangerous mission and Akeno could understand his reason. But Rias was still stubborn about that, she claimed Naruto had grown bored of her and didn't want to be her friend anymore.

Even though Rias had thrown the bracelet away a lot of times, she still went out at night and tried to find it, and put it back to her wrist, hoping that Naruto will come back to her.

But two years had passed since that day, and Rias only have one year left at Kuoh.

Akeno sighed and walked up to the window and looked up to the sky in wonder

_'Naruto-sama, what are you doing right now?'  
_

When lunch time came, Rias took out her Bento she had prepared herself and sat down on a bench in the school yard and began to enjoy it. The students happened to sit near her or passed by looking at her with hearts in their eyes. Rias sometimes found herself really enjoyed it, they stared from the boys and girls have proved that she was no longer the cute girl two years ago, now she was a beautiful third year student of Kuoh Academy, the number one beauty…

But, Rias always found her school life was missing something, and knew exactly what it is.

She touched the bracelet on her left hand lightly and looked at it with sad eyes. It had been two years and Naruto hadn't come back to her, and she hated him for that. Her parents had said that Naruto had an important mission with Ajuka and couldn't come back anytime soon. But she refused to forgive him, because he could refuse to do that mission from the beginning, yet he still accepted it to find some way to stay away from her, stay away from the love struck girl who always followed him like a lost puppy seeking for his attention. That asshole showed his true face, so she won't be fooled again with that charming, the kindness, and the time they have spent together. Rias though.

But no matter how she tried, no matter how she blamed him for her sadness… she still wants him to come back, still want him to return to her.

"Naruto-kun…" Rias looked up to the sky and smiled sadly "please come back to me, to us!"

_**-NDxD-O0o0O-DxDN-  
**_

**Heaven, the same time.  
**

"Hah, hah, hah… Naruto-sempai… please tell me that you are tired" a young man with blonde hair, green eyes and dressed in priest clothes was breathing hard while facing his opponent. He has ten pure white wings sticking out behind his back, which are the symbol of his power.

This young man's name is Dulio Gesualdo, Micheal's joker and the strongest Exorcist.

"Well, I think it was enough for today, Dulio!" His opponent grinned, making the blond hair exorcist screamed out in excitement and fell face first to the ground, his Sacred Gear disappeared instantly.

Naruto Uzumaki chuckled at the lazy Angel and slowly making his way to Dulio and help him get back on his feet.

"I'm off sempai!" Dulio smiled and waved to Naruto when he returned back to his place, Naruto could see the reincarnated Angel was really tired, maybe he had gone a little too hard on him today.

Two years have passed since Naruto began his life in Heaven. Gone was the blonde haired boy kid, and now stood in his place was a young man at 6 feet 1 inch. His hair became longer than two years ago and as spiky as always, while the baby fat on his face had completely disappeared, his whisker marks were still there, but very hard to see if you don't look closer. Naruto was wearing a pure white clothes consist of a white T-shirt, white paint and white sandals, the same types of clothing the Angel usually wears while they was in Heaven.

Two years ago, with the shocking news about God had been dead in the Great War, the Angels had forbidden him from returning to the Underworld, because they were afraid Naruto would reveal this secret for the Underworld and another Great War will start. Naruto could understand why the Angels were afraid of that, if another Great War start, they would be the first Faction that would lose in the war, because their population had dropped in a fast pace after the war, there were too many Angels had fallen and they could do nothing about it.

Naruto walked up to the cliff and looked down, wondering what Rias was doing. He had broken their promise, the promise that they will enjoy High school together in the Human world. Naruto looked at the bracelet on his wrist, he could remember the days when the Bracelet was shining nonstop, hours after hours Rias had called for him, but the Angel had locked the Gate from any transportation, prevent him from coming to Rias. Gabriel had said that they will let Ajuka and Naruto come home when the Maou Beelzebub finished his project here, but it had been two years already. He didn't know whatever if Rias would forgive him or not.

Naruto turned around and began walking through the street of Heaven. While being a devil himself, the Angels really like him because of his warm personality and based on what Gabriel had said, his heart and soul. Where he passed by, the Angel always stopped what they were doing and waved to him with the innocent smile of an Angel, Naruto always smiled back to them and greeted the Angels that fly passed him. Angels were really friendly, but he will be very grateful if they didn't pray in front of him, which always brought him a massive headache whenever one of them prayed.

Suddenly, he felt a familiar signature came near him and smiled, she was one of his favorite persons after all.

"Naruto-sama, wait for me!" Gabriel, the most beautiful Angel of Heaven flew to Naruto as fast as she could and landed next to him. She just finished a duty her brother had assigned her and returned as quickly as possible to be near Naruto. No matter how much time passed by, she never got bored of the purity of his heart and soul, it always brought warmness to her heart whenever she was near him. Maybe Naruto was a devil and a being that completely opposite from her, Gabriel still didn't mind, as long as she could feel his soul whenever she was with him. Her brother had accepted for Gabriel to be with Naruto whenever she wants, Michael himself was really surprised when he felt Naruto's heart and soul.

"Ah, Gabriel-chan!" He smiled to her "your mission gone well, I hope?"

"Yes Naruto-sama," Gabriel nodded her head and flashed him a beautiful smile "I just need to come to a church and give my blessing to a child that will become a exorcist one day, nothing dangerous, how about your training with Dulio-san, not pushed him too hard I hope!"

"Yeah," Naruto scratched the back of his head and smiled nervously, Gabriel giggled a little, she always knows Naruto always pushed the Angels that wanted to train with him to the edge and leave them completely exhaustion "maybe i did it a little too hard this time"

"Naruto-sama, you should know that not everyone has the same amount of stamina like you. I hoped next time you won't leave him too tired like that!" Gabriel explained to Naruto, it's true that no one had the same stamina like Naruto. He could fight a whole day without getting tired at all. With the strength and stamina like that, he would fight like a raging storm without worry of tiredness.

And he would be unstoppable in another thing that an Angel like Gabriel didn't want to think about, or she would fall immediately.

"Naruto-sama, would you like to eat lunch with me?" Gabriel asked innocently, tried to behave like her normal self as normal as possible.

"Of course Gabriel-chan, let's go!" Naruto said excitedly.

At another building, Ajuka took off the glass in his eyes and smiled at his work, finally, everything was done and they can return home.

_**-NDxD-O0o0O-DxDN-**_**  
**

_**One week later.**_

Issei Hyoudou smiled lecherously as he remembered the event of the past few days.

Maybe it sounds crazy for him, but his life had changed ever since Amano Yuma killed him with her light spear. Everything suddenly turned upside down when everyone didn't remember a thing about her, and it seems that he was the only one remembered. Issei's body had changed a lot since that day. A sudden surge of energy fills his body, which even started to quiver from the adrenaline. Not only that, he felt really strange during the night, the feeling that he never felt before, but when daytime came, the change made him feel sharp pain during the day.

Issei Hyoudou is a second-year student at Chou Academy and a member of the school's 'Perverted Trio", a trio of the most perverted men in the entire student body. Issei chose Kuoh Academy because he wanted to create his own Harem and become the Harem king. But the reality was very cruel to Issei, he isn't popular with the opposite gender, the girls looked at him with hatred in their eyes, and only seen him as the one of 'the Pervert Trio".

Last night, when he was on his way back home, a man with the same wings as Yuma had thrown another light spear to his stomach and was ready to kill him, the last thing he had remembered was Rias Gremory, the most beautiful girl in his school has saved him and made the man go away, before the darkness finally took him

And then this morning, when he woke up and thought last night was just a dream, he found himself completely naked and when he looked to his bed and couldn't believe what, or whom he saw sleeping on his bed.

Rias Gremory was sleeping on his bed this morning with only her shirt and panties on.

And then, when she woke up, she had introduced herself at a devil and his master.

While it's still hard to believe, Issei still couldn't forget about the feeling when he fell face first into her heavenly breast, the sight of it alone could make him die in happiness, but touching it with his face, this morning truly a heavenly morning to him. She also opened a few buttons of her shirt and let him see if he wanted. But when she said those words with a little bitter in her voice and her eyes sadden a little… Issei quickly refused even though he really wanted to see it.

All the morning at school Issei had dreamed about Rias's chest and couldn't believe how soft it is. But then again, he knew Rias-sempai was a type of girl never wearing jewelry or wears makeup so she could look better, he could see a glint of crimson around her wrist this morning and thought it was a bracelet or something like that. He would ask her later about it. After all, she had said she would come for him later.

Issei was really proud of himself when he was in front of his two best friends, Motohama and Matsuda because he had seen live breast this morning, even though it was just a part of it, but it made Rias even sexier in his eyes.

And then, Kiba Yuuto, the common enemy every single male student shares appeared in his classroom with his charming smile as always and asked for him, saying that Rias-senpai sent him there to get Issei and brought them to an old school building, where the Occult Research Club was located.

And now, he was standing outside the club room and ready to come inside.

"Buchou, I have brought him" Kiba knocked on the door and opened it. Issei quickly followed him and comes inside.

He looked around the room, they are weird signs and words in every area of the classroom. The floor, the walls and the ceiling are all covered with weird signs. And in the middle of the classroom, which stands out the most is the circle drawn at the center of the room. It looks like a magic-circle that takes up most of the space in this room. Issei began to feel something creepy and weird about it.

There are also a couple of sofas and desks in the room. Issei immediately recognized the girl who was sitting on the sofa eating the youkan quietly.

"This is Hyoudou Issei-kun!" Kiba introduced Issei to Koneko.

"Ah, nice to meet you." Koneko bows her head.

"Nice to meet you too." Issei also bow his head. After the greetings, the small white hair girl continues to eat her Yukon.. Issei looked at the girl, just like the rumors said. Maybe she is a girl who didn't like to talk much. He thought.

SHA-

The sound of water flowing, coming from the back of the room, making Issei turn his head in that direction and realized there is a shower curtain at the back of the room. There was also a shadow on the curtain.

It's the shadow of a girl. There is a girl taking a shower.

_'This classroom comes with a shower!?'_ The pervert thought inside of his head.

_**KYU**_

Then there was the sound of the shower stopping.

"Buchou, take this." An another voice rang out gently.

"Thank you, Akeno."

Issei started to blush when he realized who was behind the curtain, and began to remember what happened this morning. The feeling of Rias's breast was still impaled in his mind and he really didn't think he would need to watch porn for a while.

"What a lecherous face."

Koneko said blankly while looking at Issei reaction. The older boy turned his head to the small girl, but she was just eating her icon and pretended like she didn't say anything.

The curtain opened and Rias stepped out with her hair still wet from the bath. The red hair heiress looked at Isseiei and smiled.

"I'm sorry. I couldn't take a shower last night because I stayed the night at your place, so I took a shower now."

Issei nodded his head in understanding and looked behind her, his mouth nearly dropped in shock when he recognized who she is. Himejima Akeno, as beautiful as usual with the kind and gentle smile on her face, the one all the student called Yamato Nadeshiko even though she is a student.

Akeno looked at Issei and saw the shock looked on his face, she giggles quietly and introduced herself

"Ara ara. Hello, my name is Himejima Akeno. Pleased to make your acquaintance." Akeno introduced herself politely with a smile. Her voice sounds fascinating to Issei.

"Oh. My name is Hyoudou Issei. N-Nice to meet you too!" He greeted her back nervously, he couldn't think of a day he would talk to the 'Two Great

One-Sama' like this.

"Looks like everyone is here. Hyoudou Issei. No, let me call you Issei okay?" Rias said to Isseiei

"Y-Yes." He nodded

"We, the Occult Research Club, welcome you."

"Eh, ah yes."

"As a Devil." The president of the Occult Research Club welcomes him warmly, making Issei gulped.

"Here's your tea." Akeno putted a tray of tea pot and tea cup on the table and poured tea to Issei

"Ah, thank you." The pervert was sitting on a sofa, and took the cup from Akeno with his shaking hands and quickly drank it, the taste was really good, the best tea he had ever tasted so far.

"It tastes good."

"Ara ara. Thank you very much." Akeno started laughing very happily with her usual gunk

"Akeno, you sit over here as well." Rias motioned her hand to the chair next to her.

"Yes, Buchou." The black haired queen nodded her head and sat down next to her king.

Then everyone looks at the new servant of Rias Gremory, making him extremely nervous.

"I will get to the point right away. We are all Devils." Rias got straight to the point straight away, she didn't want to overwhelmed her Pawns or anything, she just wanted him to accept what they are, and what he is now, but looked at the expression on his face, she knew that he didn't believe her  
"Your expression says that you don't believe what I am saying. Well, that can't be helped. You did see the man with black wings last night, didn't you? That's a Fallen Angel. They are former Angels who served God, but they are beings who have fallen to hell because they had evil intentions. They are also the enemy of us Devils." Rias stopped a little to look at Issei's reaction, the boy seems to be absorbing her information.

"We, the Devils, have been at war with the Fallen Angels since ancient times. We have been fighting over the possession of the Underworld, which is also known as Hell in the human world. The Underworld is split into two areas, one for the Devils and one for Fallen Angels. The Devils form pacts with humans and receive their sacrifices and increase their strength. The Fallen Angels, on the other hand, control humans to eliminate the Devils. At this point the Angels come in to destroy these two races on God's orders, which created the three forces. This has been going on since ancient times."

"No, no, Senpai. That kind of story is hard to take in by a normal student like myself. Are this what members of Occult Research Club doing?" Issei asked

"The Occult Research Club is just a camouflage. It's my hobby. It's actually a gathering place for us Devils." Rias shook her head, this place was just a coating she created to hide her peerage, just like Sanaa who had the Student Council behind her back, which actually her own peerage.

"-Amano Yuma" Hearing that name from Rias, Issei open his eyes in shock and wondered where did his master hear that name "That day, you were on a date with Amano Yuuma, right?"

"…If you are joking around, then can you please stop now? I don't want to talk about this here" Issei said with a little anger in his voice. Rose looked at the boy and couldn't blame him, suddenly woke up and no one remembered that girl except for him, it would be kind of a shock to the normal people.

Then again, Rias knew this boy was a super pervert at school, maybe he too carefree to be stuck in shock.

"She existed." Rias said that clear to him, making the brown haired boy's eyes turned wide "Well, it looks like she tried to erase all of the evidence around you." Rias clicked her finger, Akeno took a photo and put it on the table. Issei was speechless after seeing who is in that photo, who is none other than Amano Yuuma "This girl is… no, this is a Fallen Angel. She's the same kind as the one that attacked you last night!"

Rias continued.

"We had tried to find out what her intent was around a week ago, and found out that night when the Fallen Angel came in contact with you to accomplish a certain goal. After she accomplished it, she got rid of any record and evidence regarding herself"

"Goal?"

"Yes. To kill you!" Issei mouth dropped in shock, he couldn't believe it.

"Calm down, Issei. It couldn't be helped... No, you were just unlucky. There are possessors who weren't killed…" Rias tried to calm the brown hair pervert down, this will be harder than she thought it would be. Because this was the first time she changed a human, who completely oblivious to the supernatural world into a devil, so the explanation had to be as simple as possible.

"What do you mean, unlucky?" Issei asked and then realized if he was killed that day, how come he was still alive?

"That day, you went on a date with her and then went to the park, where you were killed with the Spear of Light."

"But I'm still alive! More than that, why was I targeted!?" Issei tried to protest.

"The reason why she approached you is so she could check if there is a dangerous thing inside you. She must have received a weak response from it. That's why she took her time checking you. Then she confirmed it. That you were a human who possessed a Sacred Gear" Seeing the confused look on his face, she sighed and motioned Kiba to explain to her, maybe she Knight would do this better than her. She had been a little distracted lately, she don't know why, but every time she remembered about him the bracelet on her wrist was getting warmer and warmer, just like the feeling she felt whenever she was around him two years ago. And right now the bracelet was spreading warmness all over her body.

"Sacred Gear is an irregular power that is bestowed to certain humans. For example, most of the people whose names are recorded in history are said to be possessors of a Sacred Gear. They used the power of their Sacred Gear to record their name in history." Kiba explained to Issei with his usual smile.

"Presently, there are people who possess Sacred Gears within their bodies. You know those people who play an important role worldwide? Most of those people possess a Sacred Gear." Akeno nodded her head and continued for the Knight of Rias.

Getting a hold of herself, Rias then continues to explain.

"Most of the Sacred Gears have functions that are only used in the human society. But there are exceptional Sacred Gears that are a threat to us, the Devils, and Fallen Angels. Issei, raise your hand."

"Do it quickly." Rias urged impatiently, she has to finish this meeting quickly.  
Seeing the impatient look on her face, Issei quickly raised his hand

"Close your eyes and imagine the strongest thing that comes to mind."

"S-Strongest being…? Son Goku from Dragon Ball…?"

"Then imagine it, and imagine that person in a particular pose where he looks the strongest." Rias shook her head at the boy's imagination, really? It was all he could think about right now

"…" Issei began to think about when Goku fired his Kamehameha, when he looked the strongest, making Issei felt like an idiot himself.

"Lower your arm slowly and stand up." Rias continued to guide him, the boy got up from the sofa and lowered his arm "Now mimic the pose of that person. You have to imagine it strongly, okay? You cannot hold back."

Issei cheeks redden at the thought, no, he can't do it. It was too embarrassed to do it at this age, it was a job for a kid, not him

"Hurry up and do it." Rias urged him again, this time more forcefully. Damn it, the feeling inside her was getting hotter and hotter, especially around the bracelet. If she ever met him again, she would have to ask him outside of the mark for his teleport and the one ways signal for her to him, what were other things that he had put in this thing. The feeling was driving her crazy now.

Koneko looked at her master and raise an eyebrow in wonder, her sensitive nose had caught a certain smell was coming from her king.

"Kamehameha!"

Issei said it while he had both his opened hands stuck together and pushed them forward at chest height. This is the Kamehameha poses. Seeing the childish pose making Rias calmed down a little, but the feeling was still there and become even stronger.

"Now, open your eyes. In this place which is filled with demonic power, the Sacred Gear will be able to appear more easily." Issei opened his eyes just like Rias tells me to  
_**FLASH!**_

His left arm beginning to glow, and when it died down, his hand had transformed into a gauntlet. It takes a form of a red, armored bracer with yellow accents and a green jewel on top of the palm area. However the fingers aren't covered

"What the hell is thiiiiiiiis!?" Issei screamed out. He was really shocked. Obviously! What is this!? He thought He did a Kamehameha, but instead He got an item on my arm that looks like something Henshin Heroes use!

"That's a Sacred Gear. And it belongs to you. Once it appears, you can use it anywhere and anytime as you will." Rias explained "The Fallen Angel, Amano Yuuma, saw your Sacred Gear as a threat and therefore killed you."

"So how am I alive?"

"You called me when you were on the verge of death. I was summoned through this paper." Rias pulls out a single leaflet.

He knows that leaflet.

When he was waiting for Yuma at the meeting spot, one of the people giving out leaflets gave him one.

It's a leaflet with a magic circle and a catch phrase that reads, "We will grant your wish!"

He looked at it carefully and realized the magic circle on the leaflet is the same as the big magic circle on the floor.

"This is one of the leaflets we give out. This magic circle is used to summon us Devils. These days there aren't many people who would draw this circle to summon us. So we give these leaflets to people who look like they would summon Devils. This magic-circle is safe and easy to use. That day, one of our families was disguised as a human and was handing them out in the business district. You got it at that time, Issei. After you were attacked by the Fallen Angel, you called me while you were on the verge of death. You wished so hard that it summoned me. Usually my servants like keno and the others would be the ones to be summoned."

"When I was summoned and saw you, I knew right away that you were a Sacred Gear possessor and that you were attacked by a Fallen Angel. But there was a problem. Issei, you were on the brink of death. Not just Devils, but humans also die if impaled by a Fallen Angels spear of light. Issei, you were in that kind of condition. So I decided to save your life."

"Although, as a Devil. Issei, you were reborn as a Devil of mine, Rias Gremory's servant. As my servant Devil." Rias clicked her finger.

_**PA!**_

At that moment, the wings being sprout from the backs of everyone around him. They're very different from the black wings of Fallen Angels, their wings was like bat wings to Issei

"Let's introduce everyone anew. Yuuto."

Kiba smiled at me after Rias called his name.

"My name is Kiba Yuuto. As you already know, I'm a second year like you, Hyoudou Issei-kun. Um, I'm a Devil too. Nice to meet you."

"…First year. …Toujou Koneko. Pleased to make your acquaintance. …I'm a Devil too."

Koneko bowed her head to him.

"My name is Himejima Akeno, and I'm in third year. I'm also the vice-president of this Occult Research Club. Nice to meet you. Even though I'm like this, I'm also a Devil. Ufufu."

Akeno bowed her head very politely.

Lastly, it's Rias, she knew that a few more minute and it would be over.

She waves her crimson hair and says it very directly, tried to be as calm a possible.

"And I'm their master as well as being a Devil from the House of Gremory, Rias Gremory. My house holds the rank of a Duke. Let's get along from now on, Issei."

_**-NDxD-O0o0O-DxDN-**_

Issei screamed out happily while he was pedaling his bicycle at full throttle. He was on his way to do the first mission, handing out the leaflets. Rias had explained to him everything he should know about the Devil world, and the dream of becoming the Harem king is coming nearer and nearer to him.

Too excited, Issei screamed out and closed his eyes, his mind was in dream land.

**CRASH!**

He crashed straight into something like a wall and flew out of his bicycle and fell head first to the ground. Groaning in pain, Issei tried to get off, if he wasn't a devil, then most likely he would be lost a few teeth right now because of the contact.

"Oh my… I'm so sorry, are you okay?" he heard a male voice above him and looked up, and saw it was a blond hair young man, he was really tall, taller than him with electric blue eyes, which looked like it was shining in the night.

"Don't worry, it was my fault!" The young man helps Issei got up with a smile on his face.

"Ah, don't worry about it!" he smiled "Naruto Uzumaki, a pleasure to meet you!" and offered his hand to the brunette.

"Hyoudou Issei!" Issei shook his hand, and looked at the blond up and down. His new eyesight had helped him, saw clearly during the night "say, you're new here? How come I never saw you before?"

"Yes, I'm just coming here this morning" Naruto said brightly, and took out from his pocket a piece of paper had some kind of address written on it "do you know where is this place, I was looking for this place for the past two hours and couldn't find it."

Issei looked at the address and smiled, he knew this street, maybe he could help Naruto found it.

"You just have to go straight, and then turned left, go straight again and then turned right… there you will see a park there, but don't cross it, you just need to turned left again and you will be there!"

"Thank you so much!" Naruto patted his shoulder excitedly and ran away while shouting "see you later, Issei-San!"

But then, Issei caught a glint of crimson around Naruto's wrist when he was using his right hand to wave, and gasped in shock. That bracelet was the same color as Buchou's bracelet, it couldn't be…

No, Issei shook his head, maybe it was just a coincidence. He looked at his bicycle and gasped again.

His bicycle had completely damaged.

He looked at the direction Naruto was just running into. There were no way crashed into a human could damage the bicycle like that

_**-NDxD-O0o0O-DxDN-**_

Rias collapsed instantly when she closed the door of her bedroom.

"Hah… hah… hah!"

She breathed hard and tried to take off the bracelet, but her hand was covered in sweat so she couldn't do it properly.

"Hyaann~"

Rias moaned when she finally took the bracelet out of her wrist, but it was too late for her. She had climaxed just by the feeling of it. She cursed Naruto for putting something more inside of this bracelet. She cursed Akeno teasing when she found out about her arousing, it wasn't helping when Koneko tried to help her either, it just made her hotter and hotter. She had tried to control herself in class, while answering all the questions as usual. She had come to the infirmary and pleased herself, but she didn't take the bracelet out.

She really needed a cold shower right now.

Stripped out all of her school uniform and the panties that she had ruined, Rias stepped inside of the bathroom and let the water flowing down her body, it really helped her and the warmness inside she had disappeared instantly.

After the shower, Rias didn't put on the towel and walked straight to her bedroom to have a nice sleep, after all the events this day, Rias really didn't think she had much energy to watch some more anime or cursing Naruto like she usually do.

When she lay on the bed, she picked up the bracelet and hugged it close to her chest, too afraid to feel the same feeling again so she didn't put it on. The red haired girl slowly drifted into the land of dream without noticing a lone figure just land on the balcony of her bedroom's window.

Naruto looked at his childhood friend and smiled, she had changed so much in two years, yet her sleeping habit still didn't change at all.

This morning, the Angels had let him return home first, but Ajuka had to stay for a few more weeks to check on his project. Naruto was expecting Rias to be the first one to welcome him, with a slap or punch perhaps. But found out Rias no longer stayed at her home, she was living in an apartment near Kuoh now, and stayed in Japan till summer vacation comes.

Everyone, including Venelana and Grayfia had warned him about Rias hatred to him, which Naruto didn't feel surprise that much.

They said he shouldn't showed himself in front of Rias, or else she would make him disappear immediately. Which no choice left, he had channeled his magical energy into his bracelet all day, hoping that she would know he was thinking about him and her anger would disappear and Rias would welcome him back.

Shaking his head, Naruto guessed watching her from afar was okay for now, and he still had something to do.

A lot of magical energy of Fallen Angels and Stray Exorcists were roaming around this city. He had to keep a close eye on them to prevent any harm to his friends and the citizens of this city. With a lightly movement, Naruto disappeared into the night.

_**End Chapter 4  
**_

_**Author's note: This is it, the next chapter of Naruto DxD, the cannon had start now, and I will let you decided the fate of Raynare and her comrades, **_

_**Naruto had returned so a lot of thing could happened.  
**_

_**Again, the previous chapter had been re-posted and hopefully all the grammar had been fixed.  
**_

_**Thank you for all your support ^^  
**_

_**And lastly, PLEASE READ AND REVIEW.**_


	5. Chapter 5

_**About the last chapter:**_

_**My beta-reader had fixed all the grammar and hopefully it would be minimums now**_

_**And one more thing, I guess you had seen the fact that I didn't mention Grayfia is Sirzechs's wife. So anyone want her in Naruto's Harem, please vote for her, I will published the final harem in the few more chapters.**_

"Naruto" normal Speech. 

'Naruto' normal Thought. 

"_**Rasengan**_" magic/jutsu. 

"**Kurama**" Demon/monster/Bijuu normal Speech. 

'_**Kurama**_' Demon/moster/Bijuu Thought. 

Naruto DxD- Purpose of living 

Chapter 5 

_**CRASH!**_

The sound of a tea pot being crashed into the floor echoed through the club room. 

Issei and Kiba turned to Akeno, who stood there looking at him with a wide eyes and a shocked look on her face. Even the usual 'pervert hating' girl Koneko had turned her head and looked at the brown hair boy with her hazel eyes opened wide, the spoon she was holding had stopped in mid air because of the shock. 

"Issei, what did you just say?" Rias asked her newest servant, if anyone in this room was having the expression worse than Akeno and Koneko, it was her. Her heart was beating really fast and couldn't control herself anymore. 

"Um, last night, I met this foreign guy… he had blond hair and blue eyes!" Issei repeated what he just said to Kiba. He was asking the Knight of his master whatever he knew the blond from last night or not. But he didn't expect the reaction from everyone would be like this. However, Kiba also looked curious like him, maybe he didn't know about the blond like them "he said he just came to Japan yesterday and asked me for direction, the weird thing is my bicycle had broke into pieces when I crashed into him. He said his name was … um, I forgot about his name!" Issei tried to recall the blond's name, but fail, something wasn't right here, he just remembered the faint appearance of him "and he wore some kind of completely white cloth, and a big crimson bracelet around his wrist." 

"Issei… that bracelet… does it looked like this?" Rias shuttered, she opened her bag and pulled out crimson bracelet which was being decorated by blue-green gem with golden trims. After what happened yesterday, Rias had refused to wear this bracelet again whenever she wasn't at home, afraid that the same warm will appeared and distract her with dirty thought just like last night. '_Please, please … brother, please let that bracelet looked just like mine!_'

"I'm sorry Buchou, while it was the same color, it had different decorations and a little longer than yours!" Issei said certainly, if anything about the blond that he remembered clearly, it was the bracelet. 

A defeat look appeared on Rias's face and she leaned her back to the sofa to support herself. 

"I knew it, he will never return…!" Rias muttered to herself, but Akeno and Koneko could hear it clearly, both of them looked at Rias worriedly, around this time, Rias had been affected by Naruto more than ever, she looked just like the first few months after her first year at Kuoh Academy started. She acted like normal, yet at the same time held a great amount of sadness in her eyes and always being distracted whenever Rias saw something reminded her of him. 

"Buchou, are you alright?" Issei asked worriedly for his master, this is not the Rias he knew, she support to be cheerful and happy person, not like this. 

"Don't worry, Issei. It's just a past, that's all." She smiled, but Akeno and Koneko could see through her fake smile and sighed, Rias could be really stubborn sometime, she couldn't accept the fact that Naruto was doing a very dangerous mission for the sake of her, them and every devil at the Underworld. 

"O-Okay." Issei nodded his head. 

"And by the way, don't you have a mission?" Rias rose an eyebrow and looked at Issei, the brunette immediately ran out of the room to do his mission, the dream of becoming the Harem King was still lingering in his head. 

Rias stood up and walked to the magic circle and ready to do her own mission with her costumer. The image of her and Naruto playing with each other was still in her mind.  
_**-NDxD-O0o0O-DxDN-**_

_**Trumpph!  
**_

The sound of something hit the water surface could be heard all over the lake, the reason was the two who was fishing was sitting on a boat at the middle of the lake. 

One of them was none other than Naruto, he was lying on the deck with his feet holding the rod. Naruto yawned loudly, he really wanted to get out of here and returned to his friends, playing with Rias or petting Koneko's head would be the fun things to do now… maybe being teased by a sadistic Akeno wouldn't be sound so bad, or maybe he could go to Ravel or Serafall or even sparring with his sempais. Anywhere was better than this boring lake. 

"C'mon Naruto, it's fun fishing like this!" 

His companion said out cheerfully and smiled to the blond. He is a man appearing to be in his twenties with average build, black hair and golden bangs and a black goatee. His eyes color is various colors of purple, depending on the light and surroundings. 

"Azazel-san, have anyone told you that you're too carefree sometime?" 

"You know Naruto, being a leader of Fallen Angel mean a lot of hard work, so time like this make me feel better than looking at the paper work" 

Yes, Naruto companion was none other than Azazel, Governor General of the Fallen Angels and Grigori. 

Last night, after leaving Rias's apartment, Naruto had head straight to the abandoned church, where the magical signatures were located and saw that there were four Fallen Angels there, and a lot of stray exorcist. How four Fallen Angels could gathered so much energy without being acknowledge by their leaders, Naruto would never know. 

So after finished at the church, Naruto had stomped right into Grigori's headquarter, the Fallen Angel's Territory after he had the permission of Sirzechs and asked for an answer. These Fallen Angels were in his childhood friend's territory and could be dangerous for their life, and the leader of Fallen Angels didn't know anything about it. To say the Fallen Angels were in shock is understatement, a devil ran straight into their territory and defeated every single Fallen Angels that dared to cross his path. 

But there something else when he had felt when he was there 

Baraqiel, one of the leaders of the Fallen Angels had the same magical signature than Akeno, this could only mean one were related by blood, and Akeno could be the daughter of Baraqiel, one of the leaders of the Fallen Angels. 

But he had seen the way Akeno talk about the Fallen, she hated Fallen Angels to the point could cruelly killed them in cold blood. He wondered if something happened between the two of them that made Akeno the cruel person to Fallen Angels like today. 

Well, but first, he needed to finish the fishing with Azazel, the general had invited him to a fishing party because of his courageous and power. 

A fishing party… yeah, yeah, on a boat at the middle of the lake. 

"Azazel-san, about those Fallen Angels, what do you want me to do with them?" Naruto sat up and looked at him. 

"You could kill them if you want, Raynare had disobeyed my order and killed that boy" Azazel answer blankly "but with someone who spent two years with the Angels, I guessed you don't enjoyed killing that much." 

"I could kill if I had to." Naruto nodded his head "But everyone, no matter who they are, what they do… they deserved a second chance." 

"Yeah, if you said so." Azazel nodded at his logic " Kokabiel is probably behind all this, that guys had been acting strange lately, I will need to keep an closed eyes to him… I will let you decide the fate of those four." 

"Okay!" Naruto nodded his head and saw his rod began to bent "Oh, yeah… !" he stood up and hold the rod tightly. 

"What the hell, kid?" Azazel dropped his mouth "is this the first time you go fishing?"  
_**-NDxD-O0o0O-DxDN-  
**_

_**Two days later.**_

"Well, I guess I have to interfere now!" Naruto muttered to himself when he looked at the battlefield underneath him. 

One day ago, a nun name Asia Argento had appeared in this town underling of Raynare, which was reality was a plan by the later to steal her Sacred Gear, Twilight Healing, which allowed her to heal humans, Devils, Angels, and Fallen Angels alike, quite an useful ability, Naruto had used his clone to keep an close eyes on the girl, to protect her from the Fallen Angels if they had tried to harm her. 

Naruto was really surprise when the girl have met Hyoudou Issei, Rias's newest servant and befriend with him. Naruto had thought that the blonde nun was finally saved, until Raynare appeared and took her away from Issei. 

When he was ready to rescue her, Issei had screamed out he will come to her and took her back. So Naruto decided he would stay still and see how strong and determined Rias's only _**Pawns**_.

Issei, Koneko and Kiba, Rias's first _**Knight**_ had attacked the abandoned church without Rias's permission as an act to save the brunette's friend, while this action was a little stupid, it had proved how important Asia was to Issei. 

While the trio battle with the stray exorcist ,Rias and Akeno were battling with three Fallen Angels and the duo showed no mercy to them.  
Rias and Akeno had become a lot stronger than before, Rias's power of destruction had become nearly perfect, just a little more training and she could turn everything into nothingness. Akeno's talent in magic, especially lightning-based magic had became her signature attack when she was young, but the power behind was more powerful now. 

But if Akeno was the daughter of Braqiel, which meant that she could become even stronger if she accept the Fallen Angel blood inside her veins. 

When the battle was over, the three fallen angels were on the ground whimpering under the power of the two devils. Rias's hand rose high and called for her power, a black orb with the crimson aura appeared in her hand. 

When Rias shot the orb to the Fallen Angels, Naruto had thrown his three-prongs kunai down behind them, took three feather out of their wings and dropped it to the ground. When the orbs was going to contact to the three, Naruto had appeared behind them and teleport the three to Azazel's office and took the kunai, before disappeared in a flash of lightning himself. 

All of that happened in only two second after Rias used her power to kill them. 

Naruto reappeared at the rooftop of the church and grinned at his clones. 

"Everything okay I hope?" 

"Just let me disappeared bossed, you will know!" the clones nodded his head and disappeared, letting all the memories of the battle he had seen came to Naruto mind. 

"Well, Hyoudou Issei-kun, you sure are something." Naruto smiled seeing the memories, Issei had proved himself that he was worthy to Rias by taking Raynare all by himself, and not only that, his gauntlet true form had appeared, and revealed to be one of the thirteen Longinus, Boosted Gear, which hold the soul of Ddraig, one of the two Heavenly Dragon. 

When Naruto opened the window of the church and got inside, Rias and Akeno had finally arrived with a smile on their face. 

"Now then!" Rias eyes began to turn sharp and ruthless ""I will have you disappear, Fallen Angel-san." Her voice was cold and filled with killing intent, Naruto flinched a little, maybe it wasn't just her appearance and power changed, maybe her personality also changed at well. Naruto hoped that when they meet again, she wouldn't looked at him with that cold eyes "Of course, I will retrieve that Sacred Gear back as well." 

"Y-You can't be serious!? This healing power is for Azazel-sama and Shemhaza-sama—" 

"To live your life for love is beautiful. But you are too tainted with dirt. You have no elegance. And I wont allow that." Rias aimed her hand towards Raynare, her magical energy beginning to raised with imaginable pace, there was something else that made Rias even angrier than hurting her servant. 

Looks like she would kill Raynare in one blow. 

"Me, here." Then, a shadow appears from behind the broken wall. 

The Priest—, Freed Zelzan. He came back despite running away once before and was laughing like crazy while looking at Raynare. 

"Wow! My superior is in serious danger! So what's going to happen now!?" 

Raynare screamed at the appearance of the Priest: 

"Save me! If you save me, I will give you a reward or anything you want!"

"Hmm, hmm. I received a wonderful order from an Angel-sama. Eh? So I can have sex with you? To me, having sex with an Angel-sama is like the best honour and it will become a good social status for me." Freed makes a sadistic smile. 

"Ku… D-Don't fool around and save me!" The Fallen Angel's expression is filled with anger. Naruto couldn't blamed her at all, being near in a near dead situation and the only hope she got was asking something she didn't want to 

"Ararararara, you know that I'm actually serious… I mean, something simple like that should be all right, isn't it, Angel-sama? So it's a no? Is that so? Then I will take my leave now. No matter how you look at it, I'm at a disadvantage, so I will just take off." Freed says it in a funny tone while curling his body. 

"Y-You are a Priest, aren't you!? You are supposed to save me! I'm an all mighty Fallen Angel! I—" 

"I don't need a superior who loses to trashy Devils. You are pretty, but you lack plans and you are hard headed. The only thing you are useful for is masturbation. So just die away already. Well, a Fallen Angel who is abandoned by God won't go to either Heaven or Hell, but goes back to nothing. Maybe the experience of turning into nothing will be helpful? Ah, that's impossible. Since there will be nothing left. It's impossible. So confusing. Wait, that's it Buddhism. Ah, I'm a former Christian! I'm such a naughty boy!" 

Naruto gripped his kunai tightly, now he really wanted to beat that exorcist until he shut up or couldn't speak anymore. But doing that right now means he couldn't save the Fallen Angels girl and exposed himself to Rias and everyone, it would be a chaos and he would be the one who suffered their wrath.  
After saying that, he moved his sight elsewhere, as if he has lost interest in Raynare. Raynare put on an expression of despair, her only hope to survive had gone now, she looks miserable. 

Freed makes a big smile at Issei. 

"Ise-kun, Ise-kun. You have such a wonderful ability. I'm getting more interested in you. You are so worthy to kill! You are definitely in my Top 5 for the "Devils I want to kill", so be prepared, okay? Next time we meet, let's have a romantic fight to the death, okay?" Freed directed his killing intent toward Issei, Naruto couldn't blamed him, while it was nothing to him and everyone, a new devil and inexperienced like Issei would be affect by it greatly "See ya then! Bye-bye! Remember to brush your teeth!" Freed disappears immediately from the scene after waving his hands at Rias and everyone. 

Rias sighed and turned back to the Fallen Angel 

"Now, Fallen Angel Raynare, who was abandoned by her own servant. Miserable." Rias said without a slightest sympathy in her tone, which make Raynare starts to shiver. Now he truly understood why her parents didn't want him to meet her right now 

Raynare then looks at Issei with sorrowful eyes at him. 

"Ise-kun! Please save me!" She begged, tears was flowing down to her cheeks "This Devil is trying to kill me! I love you! I love you so much! That's why, let's defeat this Devil together!"

Issei looked at her, then turned away 

"Goodbye, my love. Buchou, I'm at my limit… Will you please…" he muttered quietly, the Fallen Angel's expression froze. 

"…Don't try to flirt with my cute servant. Blow away." Rias said coldly and pointed her hand to the crying Fallen Angels.

'_Now!_' Naruto disappeared in a flash of yellow and reappeared behind Raynare, this time, he will have to use more than one of his power to save this girl.

When Naurto appeared, he instantly caught her in his hand and jumped out of the way, while hovering above the ground, he focused his magical energy into his eyes and looked at all the devil present in this room. His eyes beginning to change into back with a red six-pointed star in his eyes, at the middle of the star was a black three-prongs shuriken. 

This was the Mangekyou Sharingan, a power that Naruto discovered one year ago. He didn't know why, but when he activated it the first time, he knew the name of this eyes and also the power of it, just didn't know how to use those power. It took him nearly three months to master all the techniques with the help of Gabriel. 

When Naruto looked at Rias, he could see that she had seen him and said his name out loud, but Naruto just shook his head and deleted her memories with his eyes, also created a fake memories inside of everyone mind, the memory was about Raynare had been turned into nothing by Rias's power. 

"WHO ARE YOU?" Raynare screamed out but Naruto pulled his hand forward and punched through her chest, Raynare's eyes widen, but not from the pain, it was because his arm had past through her chest and holding the green orb in his palm, the sacred gear Twilight Healing. Naruto let it fell to the ground and use his teleport magic. Raynare saw the surrounding around her changed so fast that she couldn't understand what happened anymore. But then, in a blink of eyes, she saw herself appeared inside Azazel, her leader's office and saw that her comrade was being tied by some kind of golden rope and looking at her with wide eyes. 

Naruto putted the girl to the ground and looked at a smirking Azazel with his feet on the table. 

"Don't ask!" he said quickly and sat down to a chair near him 

"Naruto, you definitely should get laid sometime, to release the stress you know." Azazel shook his head at the blond boy and patted him on the shoulder "I could introduce you to some of my attractive Fallen Angels, the power you displayed three days ago had made them all horny and lust for you, you know!" and then grabbed the blond collar and looked at him deep in the eyes, their face was really close to each other with Naruto held a confused look and Azazel had a horror like face "they said you're more attractive and more handsome than me … what the hell Naruto, you enjoyed your time with those air-head Angels and could flirt with mine Angels with just looked alone?" 

"What are you talking about anyway?" Naruto asked and pushed the general of the Fallen Angels back to his chair "you should check on them, and please don't be so harsh, they already have a hard night, you know?" 

With that, Naruto disappeared in a flashed of yellow.

Azazel shook his head again, he really need to change that boy, spending to much time with the Angels and had already become an air-head like them, especially Gabriel if he was being too close to her, she could be described at the most clueless person in the world after all.  
He stood up and turned to the four Fallen Angels, he had promised Naruto that he won't kill them, but a little punishment wouldn't hurt at all. 

"Now, you four have anything to explain?" He cracked his knuckle and grinned evilly, making the four paled immediately 

_**Four day later.  
**_

The tension at the headquarter of the Occult Research Club was really high. 

When Issei, Kiba and Asia, Rias's newest Bishop stepped inside the club room, Rias was standing in front of them with a defeated look on her face. Standing beside her was the head maid of Sirzechs, Grayfia. Rias was ready to tell them something, but a magic circle with the crest of the Phenex family appeared in the middle of the room and Raise Phenex, Rias's fiancés stepped out with a sick grim on his face. 

"Raiser!" Rias said loud and clear to him "I said it before as well, I won't marry you!" 

"But, isn't your household surprisingly pressing about these circumstances!" Raiser said in a bored tone. 

"It's none of your business!" Rias screamed out, she was really surprise, her family had promised they would dissolve the engagement between the two family for her, so why Raiser was here. 

"Your parents and Sirzechs-sama as well, fear that your household will go extinct!" Raiser picked up the cup of tea Akeno had put on the table for him

"In the previous war a lot of purebloods devil gave of their live for it. And the number of household went extinct because of it. Isn't it natural for the pureblooded devils to protect the blood and the household by joining together? An offspring successor from two high ranking pureblooded devils is extremely valuable, even you know that. We old households of purebloods may have no standing left. New blood is essential as well, but we can't be having pureblooded devils cut off as a result, right? Your brother, Sirzechs-sama, has left the household. Now the only one can succeed the Gremory household is you alone. Those devils called the seventy-two pillars are collapsing one after another. The future of the devils is hanging on this marriage proposal." 

"I won't destroy my household!" Rias shook her head "I plan on getting a son-in-law for my house" 

"Then you'll mar—" 

"But I won't marry you," Rias cut him off "I will marry someone who I think is good. Even the devils of old household have at least that much of a right!" Rias said "and beside, I have someone else in my mind already" 

"Ku…" Raiser gritted his teeth, he couldn't let this chance got away like this, there were no way he could let someone have such delicious body escape him like that. But then, he remembered the event three years ago and smirked "It's about Naruto Uzumaki isn't it, you love that lowly devil didn't you?"  
Rias's eyes widen in shock, her peerage, especially Akeno and Koneko was looking at Raiser with a murderous look on their eyes while Issei, Kiba and Asia gasped in shock. Even Grayfia's eyes have locked to Raiser now. Raiser smirked, now he knew how to rub her weak point and she will be his soon. 

"I had seen the way you looked at him at the party three years ago Rias, I know that was the look of love," he laugh before continue "for a lowly devil like him to attend such a high-class party like that, what an incredible fact. Trash will be forever trash, just looked at the way he attend the party and I can guess where he came from, probably you have found him in some garbage bin, haven't you?" 

Raiser smirked when Rias began to raise her magical energy, he could saw the angry look on her face now. 

"Take those words back," Rias gritted her teeth and said with an anger fill voice "I said take those word back. Naruto-kun was worth ten times than you" 

"Oh, so let's me ask you this!" Raiser smirked "where is he now huh?" Raiser laughed like a maniac when he saw the looked on Rias's face, it was truly pathetic for him "I haven't seen him in a while after the party, so I guessed he probably running somewhere with his fellow lowly class devils and doing some pathetic jobs trying to be accepted in the promotion, well, I guessed if he become a high-class devils I would probably know then, and maybe I would give him a chance enjoyed your body after we're married" 

Rias looked at Raiser with her eyes filled with tears and anger. Never in Rias's life that she felt so much anger. The old school building began to shake violently at Rias release her magical energy. Akeno and Koneko were trying their best not to attack Raiser right there, they couldn't stand the words Raiser's had used to described Naruto anymore. 

"Ojou-sama, Raiser-sama…" Grayfia broke the tension between them "if you do something rash then I won't sit by idly" she then looked directly at them, but Rias's peerage could be seen that her eyes were directly at Raiser as she spoke "I definitely won't hold back, for Sirzechs-sama's honor!" Grayfia finished in a dangerous toned. Raiser could do whatever he want, but bad mouth a member of her master's peerage mean bad mouth the Crimson Maou, and she won't allow that. 

Raiser paled immediately at the cold eyes and cold voice of Grayfia. 

"So, Ojou-sama!" Grayfia called for Rias "how about you settle this in a Rating Game?" 

"That's right," Rias wiped her tears away and looked to Riaser with hatred in her eyes "Raiser, I challenged you in a Rating Game, if you lose, then you will have to take those words back and our engagement will be void" 

"But if you lose… You will become my wife, remember that Rias" Rasier then laugh like he was crazy "HAHAHA, this game will be a joke. Except for your queen, the rest won't even be qualified opponents for my cute servants!" 

"We will see about that, Phenex!"  
_**-NDxD-O0o0O0DxDN-**_  
_**Ten day later**_

"Man, I'm tired!" Naruto fell to his bed, after a week full of request from the human and working none stop. The first time in his life, Naruto Uzumaki finally felt what exhaustion means now. 

It had been ten day already and he haven't returned to the Lucifer's castle and took more request from his master. With the help of his clone, Naruto could do multi jobs at the same time, and in ten day, he had finished nearly five thousand requested all over Japan, and now… he would need a nice twenty four hours naps, and get back to work again. 

Before Naruto could sleep, a magic seal appeared at the middle of the room, making Naruto's raised his head in wonder and gasped when Grayfia appeared. 

"Hello Naruto, I hope you're doing well." 

"Ah, Grayfia-nee chan." He slammed his head back to the pillow "sorry Nee-chan, but right now I'm too tired to make for you a cup of tea, sorry" 

"Don't worry about it, I'm here to deliver something from Sirzechs-sama to you." She took out a disc and a letter and handed it to Naruto "make sure you watch it carefully" 

"What's it nee-chan?" he asked sleepily. 

"Ojou-sama's first Rating Game, against Raiser Phenex-sama!" 

Naruto's eyes snapped open and he immediately sat up, he opened the letter and read it and smiled. Naruto dropped the letter down to the ground and picked the disk. 

"Well, I will watch it, thank you Nee-chan!" 

"Not at all Naruto!" she turned around and prepared a magic circle, but before she disappeared, Grayfia turned her head back to Naruto "and by the way, there is something you would want to know." 

"What is it nee-chan?" 

"It's time for the Underworld to know who is the last member of Sirzechs Lucifer's peerage!" she finished with a mysterious smiled and disappeared.  
Naruto grinned and turns on the DvD player and put the disk inside, he jumped to the bed and began to watch the video, the words in the letter still lingering in his mind: 

_At the night, two days from the time you read this letter, the wedding you always wanted to crash will start, what are you going to do now?_

_**End chapter 5  
**_

_**Author's note: This is it, the latest chapter of my Naruto DxD  
**_

_**A little short but I want to get this over with, the next chapter will have the 'Naruto's wedding crashing so stay tune!"  
**_

_**I had decided to let the Fallen Angel live, because they would be very useful for Naruto in the future if they live. Not only that, it will showed how much Naruto turned out to be like the Angel. But don't worry, Naruto won't become a saint or too innocent like the Angels, it just the way he don't want to take life from any living being.**_

_**Please READ and REVIEW**_


	6. Chapter 6

"Naruto" normal Speech.

'_Naruto_' normal Thought.

"**_Rasengan_**" magic/jutsu.

**"Kurama"** Demon/monster/Bijuu normal Speech.

'_**Kurama'**_ Demon/moster/Bijuu Thought.

_**Naruto DxD - Purpose Of Living**_

_**Chapter 6.**_

* * *

Ravel Phenex was having a bad day. She didn't want all this to happen, even though she was a member of her brother's peerage, she still didn't accept the fact that her brother had won by cheating.

She knew that Rias Gremory, her soon to be sister-in-law didn't have any experience in a real Rating Game but her brother was called a genius and had a lot of experience in Rating Games with 8 wins and 2 loses. But those loses were on purpose, which meant her brother could have won if he wanted to. Not only that, Ravel and Yubelluna were equipped with a bottle of Phoenix tears, while the rules clearly stated that up to two items can be used per game, Rias's peerage didn't have anything with them and the heiress of the Gremory Clan was still new to the games and was being ruined by her anger.

It was not that surprising when she found out Rias had feelings for Naruto Uzumaki, the one she had given her tears to. She also wasn't surprised that the white haired girl and the queen of her soon to be sister-in-law also had feelings for him, after all, who wouldn't? Naruto was kind and gentle, he never got angry at anyone, he even forgave her for the way she acted at her family's party. Not only that, he was very powerful at such a young age and very handsome too. Naruto would be the perfect boyfriend or lover for any girl. He would be the dream partner for every devil girl for sure if he came back and became even more handsome and attractive than before. The thought that she had proposed to him with her tears made Ravel's cheeks redden and she beginning to blush uncontrollably.

Ravel walked through the corridor of the Gremory's castle, deep in thought. She was wearing a purple dress with matching gloves and black boots and held a pink folding fan Ravel looked like a true noble lady coming from one of the greatest Households. No matter where she went, the maids and servants stopped what they were doing and greeted her with their heads bowed low.

Of course they were, after all Ravel was the youngest daughter of the Phenex Clan, the family of the legendary sacred beast Phoenix.

But her face immediately saddened, even though she held the power of immortality and Phoenix's fire, she knew that her power wasn't absolute and there was still a lot of weaknesses about her powers. Her oldest brother, Ruval had taught her that when she was small, so when Ravel grew up, she didn't become arrogant like Riser, who thought their power was invincible.

She had seen the defeated look on Rias's face when she surrendered the Game, the look of someone who had lost everything they dreamed about, the look that showed she knew she couldn't be with the one she loved. She had seen Rias take off the crimson bracelet, the same bracelet she had seen Naruto wearing two years ago when she was being dressed up with the help of a servant. The tears that fell from her eyes when she took it off from her wrist, saying that it didn't suit her and that she didn't have the right to wear it anymore.

She tightened her hand around her folding fan and stopped in front of the door of Rias's room, where the heiress was putting on some final make-up so she could look as beautiful as possible. Ravel took a deep breath and knocked on the door.

* * *

"Sirzechs-chan, Grayfia-chan wait for me!"

Serafall tried to catch up to Sirzechs, she just arrived at the Gremory's castle along with her precious sister Sona but she had disappeared somewhere with their parents and didn't let the childish Maou know. She tried to find her sister but Sona always found someway to outdo her and stay hidden. So with nothing left to do, Serafall decided to wander around the Gremory Castle and caught sight of the crimson Maou, Sirzechs Lucifer chatting with his head maid Grayfia while walking through the corridors of the castle.

"Ah, Serafall-chan, it's good to see you here!" Sirzechs greeted her with a bright smile on his face.

"Hello Serafall-sama." Grayfia lowered her head.

The childish Maou quickly asked the two everything that came to her mind at that moment, from their health to their jobs, even asking them if her TV show was good or not. Grayfia still kept her stoic expression during the conversation and didn't answer much if Serafall didn't directly aim the questions at the silver haired queen.

"Sirzechs-chan, about Ajuka-chan's mission at Heaven." She stopped a little and looked at Sirzechs "Naru-chan, I wondered when he would come back!?"

Sirzechs and Grayfia looked at each other, the information about Naruto having already returned to the Underworld was being kept as a secret, no one outside of the Gremory family, except for Rias and her peerage knew about this.

Long ago, when Sirzechs decided to make Naruto a member of his peerage, he had seen the great power hiding deep inside the boy and wanted him to use those powers for a good reason. At first, he wanted his sister to be the boy's master, considered the two were really close with each other but had decided against it because of the so called 'Elder-council' that didn't want Naruto running around free or being a servant of someone too young like Rias. They had seen the boy's power and were very impressed when they saw what happened that night but were also afraid that this boy would become a threat when he grew up and became more powerful. It took him and the rest of the Maou, leaders of the Devils world to warn them not to touch the boy or he would be forced to dissolve the Elder Council.

If Naruto became a member Rias's peerage, who knew what the council would do to get their hands on him.

Not only that, he afraid with that much power from Naruto, only the _**Evil Pieces** _of the four Maou could accept him and wasn't surprised much when Naruto was worth five Mutation _**Pawns**_, which mean he could be even more valuable than a normal **_Evil Pieces_ **set.

"Serafall-sama, please do not worry, I'm sure Naruto will come back." Grayfia nodded her head at the Maou, she had seen the look on Naruto's face when he read the letter her master had given him and felt a little weird feeling in her chest whenever she thought about him.

Some people thought she was Sirzechs's wife because of their love story in the Great War but the truth was that they had already broken up when the war was finally over. Even though their love story still spread like fire on hay, Sirzechs and Grayfia looked at each other as nothing more than friends now.

Ten years ago, Sirzechs had fallen in love with a normal female devil and they had a beautiful child named Millicas Gremory, he was ten years old now. Only the members of the Gremory Clan knew about this and Grafia had become a nanny for Millicas while his mother was taking care of her promotion to become a high-class devil so that Sirzechs could finally reveal his real wife to the world.

Grayfia had been on a lot of dates while trying to find her other half but the devils she dated only looked at her as the strongest Queen of the Underworld, not the woman she always want to be.

Until she saw Naruto who had finally returned from his mission in Heaven.

When Naruto first joined her master's peerage, she looked at him as an unfortunate child who got caught in the fight between Sirzechs's household and their enemy. The feeling began to change as he grew up, she looked at him like the little brother she had lost during the War, always wanted to take care of him and help him with anything he needed. At the time, Grayfia thought her duty as a maid was the thing that made her take care of him like she was his personal maid but the duties at Lucifer's castle always made her too busy to look after Naruto. And when he looked at the escort mission Sirzechs had personally assigned him, she wanted Naruto to decline it and stay at the castle with Rias, the two of them had grown pretty closed to each other at the time after all.

When Naruto returned home after two years, she couldn't believe the young man standing in front of her used to be the blonde haired boy running around the garden with Rias on his shoulder, shouting along with her in happiness like any child would. He had changed so much in only two years, the cute blonde haired boy was gone and was replaced by a handsome young man who happened to appear in every wet dream she had at the moment.

A blush appeared on Grayfia's face when she remembered her dream from last night but quickly shook it off and returned her expression to what she was used to. A stoic, stern maid who would punish her master whenever he forgot his duty as the leader of the underworld. For some reason, Grayfia always felt really jealous of Rias, she always got Naruto's attention first. Even when he returned home, the first thing he asked about was his childhood friend.

When Sirzechs asked his peerage who was going to deliver his message and the recorder of Rias's first Rating Game against Riser, Grayfia had raised her hand a little too fast for her liking but nonetheless was very eager to meet Naruto alone. She was really worried though, he came to Sirzechs's office one day and went out while holding a bag full of missions with a smile, no one should be able to finish all of those missions in only one week yet Naruto had done them and put into his bank account a huge amount of money.

When she saw the exhausted form of Naruto lying on his bed with a sleepy look on his face, she wanted nothing than make him stand on his knees and scold Naruto about overworking. However, Grayfia had quickly stopped herself before doing anything that would embarrass herself in front of him and that would be the last thing she wanted to do. Grayfia had tried to talk to him as calmly as possible but whenever she was near him, she always felt this weird feeling inside her chest and always felt another ugly feeling when she knew Naruto was going to crash this wedding to save his 'more than childhood friend'.

Sirzechs looked at Grayfia and smiled, his queen was strong yet was strongly falling for the youngest _**Pawn.**_ Good for her, when they broke up, he was the first one to find true happiness, his other half and wished Grayfia that she could also find her happiness and really surprised when his surrogate little brother was the reason why his maid was acting weird lately. Damn that kid, truly a chick magnet, first his sister then her Queen and Rook, now the Maid…What next? A Maou?

Unknown to Sirzechs, Serafall was looking at Grayfia without her usual childish or happy look on her face. In fact, the black haired Maou was looking at his maid with very dangerous eyes.

Serafall scowled quietly, she didn't like the way Grayfia called the name of her 'Naru-chan'. Call it a woman's intuition but she smelled something really fishy here and that wasn't just because they passed a maid who was carrying a completely burned chicken. She could accept the fact she wouldn't be the first one in Naruto's heart, considered that Rias had already caught his interest but she won't lose to any other girl, especially not her former rival forthe title of 'Leviathan'.

Trying to act like her usual self as much as possible, Serafall jumped right in front of Grayfia and said cheerfully.

"You're right Grayfia-chan~After all~I know Naru-chan well too~So he would come home before we know it~!" In truth, Serafall only met Naruto when he came to deliver that message to her father but when you're the Maou of foreign affairs, you could understand other people with just a single meeting and Naruto didn't really have a hard to understand personality anyway. She smirked when she saw a tick mark appeared on Grayfia's forehead, someone was jealous and really pissed.

"Of course Serafall-sama, as the head maid of the Gremory Clan, I would probably take really good care of him when he comes back. After all, Naruto would be really tired if he came back from a dangerous mission like this!" The strongest Queen said calmly.

"Well~You do have your duty as head maid at Lucifer Castle, don't you? So you're probably really busy, so don't worry I could take care of him for you!"

"Naruto probably won't enjoy a Maou taking care of him. He would be really uncomfortable with you. And by the way..." Grayfia looked at Serafall's body up and down in an unusual 'Grayfia Lucifuge way', "Naruto probably wouldn't want to be taken care by a childish girl who is always dressed in a magical girl's uniform."

Serafall scowled, just a few more words and Grayfia would become as annoying as that bitch Gabriel.

But then, Serafall smirked.

"Really Grayfia-chan?" Serafall tiptoed and said quietly in a very seductive tone, unlike her usual childish tone "Grayfia, you should remember that before I turned into this form, I was the most beautiful devil in the underworld that could even rival that Gabriel!"

Grayfia's eyes turned sharp immediately and looked straight into Serafall's purple eyes without fear in her eyes. The two glared at each other while sparks were flying everywhere. Sirzechs looked at the two and quickly went somewhere, not wanting to feel their wrath at the moment.

'Damn Naruto-kun…You really are one of a kind!"

* * *

"DAMN IT, WHY CAN'T WE SAVE BUCHOU!"

Issei slammed his hand to the table, drawing a lot of attention from the devils standing near them and looked around to his friends, who currently have a solemn look on their face.

"That's it, I'm going to save her!" Issei made up his mind and turned to the door.

He felt a hand on his shoulder and turned around, only to meet with the sad face of Kiba.

"Don't Issei-kun, we can't do anything for her now."

"Kiba, what are you saying? You're her Knight right? A Knight has to protect her King no matter what happens right? So why won't you do anything?"

While Issei continuing to shout out that they must save their King, Akeno looked at the scene in front of her sadly. Rias had surrendered the Game and accepted marrying Riser, for the sake of her peerage, her family and her friends. Akeno cursed herself for her weakness, if that day she had seen Riser's queen use Phoenix Tears and hit her with fire magic when she turned around, she could have defeated Yubelluna again and helped Rias in her fight against Riser, everything would have been different right now.

Grayfia had come to the fallen peerage when they finally recovered from all their injuries, especially Issei, whose body was the most seriously injured and who had reached his limit and said that they could attend the engagement party if their want to, with one condition that is they don't do anything stupid or else their would be exiled from devil society for disturbing an honorable engagement party between two of the most power powerful Clans in devil society. However Issei was the most stubborn member, who wanted to save Rias from this engagement no matter what happened to him, even though he knew he didn't have the power to do that.

Akeno and the rest of Rias's peerage were standing in the ballroom dressed in the most elegant clothing they had. The Queen of Rias looked around the room and saw most of the devils who have assembled were young devils but their parents and some adult devils were also here too. Akeno could see most of them were high-class devils with also a few servants that came from their household to serve the devils.

Suddenly, two young devils approached them, one of them was a young bespectacled woman in her late teens with a slim figure, black hair styled in a short bob cut and violet eyes. She was dressed in a black, elegant dress with purple trim that suited her very well. Her name was Sona Sitri, the heiress of the Sitri Clan and also the little sister of the current Leviathan. Even though tension among Akeno's group was high, she still kept the stoic look on her face.

The one standing next to her was a handsome young man with black hair and violet eyes. He was very tall and had a muscular body due to the extreme training he had went through. His name was Sairaorg Bael, who is the next heir of the Bael Clan and the cousin of Rias and Sirzechs Lucifer. Sairaorg is known as the strongest young Devil at the moment.

"Sairaorg-sama, Sona-sama!" Akeno lowered her head to greet the two high-class devils. The rest also did the same while Kiba was explaining to Issei and Asia who they were.

"No need to bow Akeno-san." Sairaorg nodded his head in understanding, "I had heard about the Rating Game, I hope everybody is alright!"

"Thank you for your concern Sairaorg-sama."

"What about Rias, I haven't seen her came out of her room since two days ago." Sona asked, even though her voice was calm, she also very worried for her rival and best friend. After all, Rias had lost in the Rating Game that decided her future.

"I really don't know Sona-sama..." Akeno shook her head sadly.

"I hope she is alright." Sairaorg said and looked around the peerage and his eyes finally landed on Asia and Issei, "Oh, I'm sorry…My name is Sairaorg Bael, a pleasure to meet you!"

"My name is Asia Argento!" Asia lowered her head.

"Issei Hyoudou, a pleasure to meet you, Sairaorg-san!"

"Ah, the Sekiryuutei!" Sairaorg brought out his hand and shook the shorter boy's hand "I finally meet you Issei-kun, I heard you have shown yourself as a true Lion-heart at the Rating Game. I'm hope to have a match against you in the future, Issei-kun!" Sairaorg said cheerfully, making Issei blush a little than pale at the last part. Kiba had told him Sairaorg was considered the strongest young devil at the moment after all.

"Um, thank you Sairaorg-san...I think..."

"Akeno, can I ask you something?" Sona turned her head to Rias's queen, who nodded her head, "I heard the reason Rias challenged Riser was because of a person named Naruto Uzumaki. May I ask you who he is?" Immediately Koneko snapped the spoon in her hand and Akeno had a sad look on her face.

"That's right, I had heard about a young devil appearing with Rias in the party that the Phenex Clan organized three years ago." Sairaorg said, he was always curious about this Naruto Uzumaki, from what he had heard about him, Naruto was a mystery, not much was known about him, just the fact that he was always with Rias at the park or game center at the Gremory's territory and that he was also a very kind and polite boy.

"So, is he here? I want to get to know him."

"Sadly no, Sairaorg-sama." Akeno shook her head, she wanted to tell them the truth about Naruto but that information was top secret, only a few chosen devils know about his mission.

"Akeno-san, who is this Naruto Uzumaki?" Issei asked, inside his mind he felt he had heard that name somewhere but couldn't recall where it was "I had heard Buchou mention a lot about him, even Riser seems to know him?"

Akeno took a deep breath and looked at Koneko, who silently nodded her head. Akeno decided to tell them a few things about him but was very careful about the details.

"Issei-kun, the truth is, Naruto..."

* * *

"Rias-sama, it's me, Ravel. May I come in?"

"Oh, Ravel-chan...Don't be shy, please come on in."

The youngest daughter of Phenex Clan opened the door and stepped inside of the room, she could see her soon to be sister-in-law was sitting on her bed while looking at the beautiful crimson bracelet in her hand. The red head girl looked up and flashed a beautiful smile at Ravel.

"Rias-sama, you look so beautiful!" Ravel gasped, looking at the wedding dress Rias was wearing.

"Thank you very much, Ravel" Rias smiled, her voice quivering a little and tried to hide it, but Ravel saw through all of it, "Ravel, can I help you with something?" she asked.

"Rias-sama, about the Rating Game…."

"Don't worry Ravel, I had surrendered the Game, I had lost to Riser and I have to keep my word and marry your brother."

"B-B-But..." Ravel tried to reason, she knew what Rias said was true but she couldn't accept it. Her brother had won the game because he had a lot of experience and had better prepared than Rias's peerage.

"I said don't worry didn't I?" Rias shook her head at blonde "What's done is done now!" Rias stood up and went to her table and opened a small golden box and put the bracelet inside. Rias hesitated a little when she closed it.

Ravel bit her lip, a little forceful than normal.

"But what about him, what about Naruto-sama?" Rias flinched when she heard that name from Ravel.

"Don't Ravel!" Rias warned with a low voice, "This is my wedding day so don't say his name!"

"But Rias-sama, what if Naruto-sama is waiting for you...What if Naruto-sama is coming back?"

"Ravel...He won't come back..." Rias smiled sadly at the young Phenex girl. She was trying really hard not to cry now, whenever she heard Naruto's name, she always wanted to cry. She always used Naruto's leaving as an excuse but her life was about to change forever after the party tonight, so Rias guessed she could open up to Ravel, her soon to be sister-in-law and probably the one she will share most of her time with after coming to the Phenex Castle, "You know, Ravel...He was always kind, warm and very protective of me. With Naruto by my side, I always felt safe and a warm feeling always appeared in my heart" Rias smiled at the memory, the time when she spent with him, the laughter they shared with each other. When she fell and hurt her legs because she had slid on her roller skates too fast, he always let her climb onto his back and brought her to their house. When Rias was sad, Naruto was the first one that tried to cheer her up. She always remembered those times.

Rias looked at Ravel and smiled sadly, "But that's it, while he did everything for me, I didn't do anything for him, nothing to return his kindness for me. I looked just like a lost puppy or a love stuck girl who always followed him wherever he went, crying for his attention. Of course when time passed by, he would start getting annoyed with my presence and didn't want to be my friend anymore. That's why he accepted that mission even Nii-sama said he could refuse it, to get rid of me and stay away from me as long as possible."

"I wanted to win my first Rating Game to prove that I had grown up and finally be with him, to walk side by side with him, to prove to Naruto that I'm not the weak girl who always needed his protection. I always tried to be stronger, to be someone who deserves his love...I thought I had grown up but I hadn't...I'm still the weak girl I always was! I don't deserve to be with Naruto..."

After the words came out from her mouth, Rias felt like a huge weight had been lifted from her shoulder, however her heart was still the same. She said all that but Rias still want to meet Naruto one last time, to say the words she always wanted to said to Naruto. Rias used to dream about her marrying Naruto when she grew up, just like any other young girl who dreamed about her crush when they were small.

But a dream was a dream and it was forever out of her reach now.

Rias looked at Ravel and saw a sad look on the blonde's face, she knew Ravel was a good girl and don't want the girl to make the same mistakes like her.

"Ravel."

"Yes, Rias-sama?" Ravel lift her head at the call, she looked at Rias with sad eyes.

"When you grow up, please don't make the same mistakes that I did...Find the one who truly loves you and care for him, don't become like me, Okay?"

'But Rias-sama, I had given Naruto-sama my tears!' Ravel thought solemnly, she was feeling like she had betrayed Rias's trust. If Rias had told her the truth about her feeling, then she would tell her about her secret with Naruto. Rias might hate her afterwards but she would find out sooner or later when Rias became a member of the Phenex family.

"Rias-sama, the truth is …"

Suddenly, the door was pushed opened and Venelana stepped in.

"Venalana-sama!" Ravel bowed her head low to great the Lady of the Gremory Clan.

"No need to bow to me, Ravel" Venelana smiled warmly at the daughter of Phenex and then turned to Rias, "Rias, it's time honey, let's go!"

Rias took a deep breath before nodding her head and stood up and stood next to her mother and said goodbye to Ravel.

The blonde hair girl just stood there looking at the closed doors. It was time for the party now and she has to be there with her brother's peerage soon.

'Naruto-sama, please come back...She needs you!"

* * *

_"Ajuka-san, please hurry up!"_

_"What the hell kid? I just came back, give me a break would you?"_

_"Nah, I really don't want to miss my best friend's engagement party."_

_"Are you sure about this?"_

_"I know Ajuka-san...But I couldn't let her live an unhappy life either!"_

* * *

Ravel returned to the ballroom a minute later and began to talk to her brother's peerage like usual, she really don't want to face Rias's peerage now, especially that pervert Hyoudou Issei. Ravel turned her head to where their peerage were standing and smirked. The pervert wanted to destroyed this party, too bad for him though. And it looked like all the guests were present.

Suddenly, a giant yellow flame appeared in front of everyone which turned out to be Riser Phenex with a satisfied smirk on his face.

"Welcome, all the devils that come from the honorable households, on behalf of the Phenex Clan, thank you for your presence here. The reason everybody is here is because I, Riser Phenex are going marry the heiress of the Gremory Clan, Rias Gremory. This is a event that will never be forgotten by our devils. Let me introduce to you my queen, Rias Gremory!"

The magical symbol of the Gremory appeared next to Riser and Rias appeared out of it, Riser smirked and took Rias's hand into his.

"Buchou..."

"Buchou-san..."

Issei and Asia called out to her but Sairaorg and Koneko had stopped the boy before he could do anything stupid. Rias turned her face to her peerage and mouthed the words 'I'm sorry' before turning back to Riser.

"Now, let's…"

"Well I hope I'm not late!"

Suddenly, the door of the throne room burst open and Ajuka Beelzebub stepped in with a smile on his face. He was welcomed by a lot of devils. After all he was the Maou who had disappeared on a mission two years ago, and now he was here, looking as bright as ever.

But the eyes of the few truly knew about his mission turned wide, if Ajuka was here, then that meant...

"What a great honor that the Maou Beelzebub could join my engagement party...!" Riser said out loudly, he was ready to say more but a sudden voice cut through Riser's speech.

"Unfortunately for you Riser, I have to say that this party is coming to an end!"

The owner of the voice quickly walked into the ballroom with a smile on his face. Rias's eyes began to water and a happy expression appeared on her beautiful face.

Akeno's eyes lightened up when she saw him and couldn't help but smile brightly, tears of happiness slowly fell down her eyes.

Koneko, unlike her usual self, had a small smile on her face, her onii-chan had finally come back to save her master and proved she was right when she believed he will come back no matter what happened.

Serafall was jumping up and down and shouting excitedly to him, if anyone wasn't looking at her childish expression, then they could have seen a small blush on her face. She had been right, Naruto had returned and became a very handsome and attractive young man.

Ravel mouth opened wide, the one she had given her tears to was walking into the room with a smile on his face. She couldn't believe what he had become in just two years and found herself really pleased that she had given him a part of herself that faithful day two years ago.

Lord and Lady Gremory let out a small sigh, they had thought Naruto wouldn't appear at the wedding on time but the one they considered at their own son had came to crash their daughter's wedding and would probably bring them a lot trouble afterwards. Lord Phoenix looked at the two curiously while Lady Phenex was eyeing Naruto carefully, after all, he would be her son-in-law soon and she wanted the person for her little girl to be perfect.

The whole crowd became silent as the young man just walked into the ballroom. Sairaorg was looking at him with a smirk on his face, the guy sure knew how to make an entrance.

Rias shook her hands off Riser and ran to the other blonde with a smile on her face, he opened his arms a little to welcome her, but then...

_**SMACK!**_

Rias slapped him across his face, making the blond stumble back a little, he had expected this but didn't think she could slap this hard.

"WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN?" The heiress of the Gremory Clan shouted out angrily, tears fell down freely from her eyes and luckily for her she didn't put any mascara on, "AND DON'T LIE TO ME, NARUTO UZUMAKI!" She continued to scream when he got stood back up.

"I'm sorry..." he said quietly.

"Didn't you know how much I missed you?"

"I had promised to you that I will come back hadn't I?" He smiled and brought out his pinkie finger to her, Rias's angry expression slowly disappeared and was replaced with her beautiful smile. Rias also brought out her finger and locked it with him but this time when their pinkie fingers locked with each other, she had pulled him toward her in an embrace, she didn't want to let go off him, afraid that if she let go, he will disappear just like two years ago.

Naruto Uzumaki, her childhood friend, the one she had grown feeling for had finally returned to her.

"YOU...!" Riser roared in anger and directed his eyes to Naruto, who was currently returning Rias's hug.

"Looks like you remember me Riser!" Naruto smirked and gently moved out of Rias's tight embrace. It took a little effort but she finally let go off him. However, the moment Rias let go of his body, she quickly hugged his right arm, making Naruto a little uncomfortable because her large breasts were pressing tightly into his arm.

"You, how dare you tried to stop this important party?" Riser roared "A lowly class devil like you shouldn't be here to begin with!"

"Riser...Let me ask you something." Naruto said calmly, a little different than his normal tone, "Do you love her, do you actually love Rias?" His question made the eyes of every devil present inside the room turn wide, including Rias at the question.

Riser instantly roared out in laughter and answered Naruto.

"Of course I love her!" Naruto rise an eyebrow at his answer, "I mean, look at her body, who wouldn't love that body of hers?" but instantly regretted his speech because everyone was looking at him with disgust in their eyes, especially the young devils and of course with the exception of Riser's peerage loyal members, were all looking at him with angry expressions on their faces.

"I thought so.." Naruto nodded his head at Riser, he closed his eyes and shook his head. The guy sure hasn't changed his ways even after two years.

"Then I demand you to stop this engagement now!"

The room, which was currently silent was instantly filled with whispers when Naruto said that.

"Did he really just say that?"

"Wow, he really means it, just look at his face."

"You mean...That handsome face?"

"Oh no...I feel something big is going to happen!"

Rias tighten her grip around Naruto's arm and pressed her body into him even more than before, a part of her wanted to rub this into Riser's face about the fact that she loved Naruto and he won't have her. Another part of her really surprised that Naruto was ready to going through all this trouble to save her from this engagement, while being really happy about that, Rias couldn't help but feel worried for him.

"Really?" Riser roared in laughter but his eyes instantly turned wide when he saw Naruto's cold blue eyes appear right in front of him. No one, except for the powerful devils like the Maou and the experienced ones saw his movements, even Rias, who was clinging to Naruto's arms didn't feel anything happen until she realized she was right in front of Riser with Naruto.

"I said..." Naruto said with a deadly tone, his power began to rise at an astonishing level "...Cancel the engagement, or I will make you!" the ballroom began to shake violently and cracks began to appear on the walls.

Riser gulped, this was the first time in his life he found himself speechless and couldn't control his body.

The pressure then disappeared just as suddenly as it began.

"Well, Naruto-kun and Riser-kun, may I interfere for a moment?" Sirzechs suddenly appeared beside Naruto and Riser with a bright smile on his face. Grayfia was standing behind him with her usual stoic look on her face.

"There is no need for your concern Sirzechs-sama." Riser gathered his confidence and ego back and turned to the crimson Maou with a respectful tone, "I believe I can handle this matter by myself, there is no need for someone with your status to be concerned about something like this!"

"Don't worry Riser-kun, I have something in my mind that would make things really interesting!" Sirzechs continued to smile brightly and put a hand on Naruto's and Riser's shoulder "I want you, Riser-kun to prove your strength to everyone again but this time against Naruto-kun here."

"What?" Riser looked at Naruto up and down, except for the fact Naruto was as tall as Riser, he really didn't look much as a fighter. Then again, all low class devils were the same, maybe that incredible power wasn't coming him, probably just an act "You want me to fight him Sirzechs-sama? Me, a high-class devil with the power of immortality and the fire of the legendary sacred bird Phoenix, against him, a lowly devil...This is must be a joke Sirzechs-sama. The result can already be decided Sirzechs-sama!"

Rias looked at Riser with an angry expression on her face, her crimson aura began to appear around her and her face darkened. Akeno was looking at Riser dangerously while her hand was cracking with lightning, the lightning she inherited from her father. Koneko really want to jump at Riser and beat him until he couldn't even think straight. Serafall was trying her best to control herself, if not for the status as a Maou holding her back, she would have frozen him for the rest of his immortal life and threw the iceberg into the deepest part of the underworld.

"Well, Riser-kun...The real reason is I want to test out the power of my newest and last _**Pawn**_!"

Gasps could be heard all over the ballroom, to think the last member of Sirzechs's peerage was someone so young.

Riser rose an eyebrows at Naruto and said

"Well, if you're Sirzechs-sama's _**Pawn,**_ then you probably a little challenge for my power. But it won't change anything...Sirzechs-sama, why did you choose a weak devil to be your _**Pawn**_, the members of your peerage are all legendary, so why choose someone like him...? Trash will forever be trash." Riser shrugged his shoulder,"Fine Sirzechs-sama, I accept your terms." And turned around.

"Wait Riser!" Naruto called out to him "I think the difference in power between us is too much." He crossed his arms across his chest and took a thinking pose.

"Of course!" Riser laughed, "You could never defeat me, the gap between our powers is too big!"

"No, I didn't mean that...I meant that if I fight you alone, it wouldn't fair to you!" He slapped his hands together, "That's it, how about I fight you and your peerage at the same time, one versus sixteen!" Naruto said it like it was the best idea ever making the devils in the ballroom drop their mouth in shock.

"You...You...Damn it. If you want a beating that much, I'll gladly indulge you."

However Naruto interrupted him again, "Of course, IF I manage to defeat both you and your peerage, you must transfer your entire peerage to me. Surely you aren't afraid of losing against someone like me do you?" Naruto smirked at Riser in challenge. Everyone there could see that Naruto was blatantly baiting Riser. However Riser's ego and pride wouldn't allow him to decline a challenge like in front of so many witnesses.

"FINE!" Riser roared, "There's no way me and my Peerage can be beaten by rabble like you anyway. Girls, follow me!" His peerage quickly followed him while muttering something in shock about Naruto, mostly about his condition if he wins. Ravel was the only one looking at Naruto with a worried look on her face before following the rest of her fellow comrades.

The devils quickly went to the Gremory household's garden, where the fight between Naruto and Riser would take place. Everyone was really excited because they was about to see the power of Naruto Uzumaki, the mysterious **_Pawn_ **of Sirzechs Lucifer. The ones most excited were the young devil girls, all of them really wanted to see if Naruto was as strong as he thought he was.

When everyone had went outside, only Rias's peerage, Sairaorg and Sona remained inside. Rias was still clinging to Naruto's arm when he walked to them. When he was closed to them, he quickly being hugged by a tearful Akeno and a very happy Koneko.

"Oya~It's been a long time isn't it? Akeno-chan, Neko-chan!" Naruto smiled at the two girls who were hugging him while Rias was looking at the two with jealousy clear in her eyes.

"I wanted to meet you so much Naruto-sama!"

"Nii-chan..."

After a minute, both of them let go off Naruto and Akeno shocked him with her lightning magic while Koneko punched him straight in the stomach, hard.

"Well, I guess I did deserve that." He said dryly while chuckling and holding his stomach. Rias had let go of his arm and was scolding Akeno and Koneko for hurting him too much. Then she remembered Naruto's condition if he wins and punched him in the stomach again just as he was about to recover sending him to his knee again. When the three of them asked why Naruto made a condition like that with fire burning in their eyes. Naruto chuckled and stood up to explain.

"I don't really know why I did that myself but I was able to see that Riser's Peerage weren't really happy. Yes, they are absolutely loyal to him and would do anything for him but I can know that deep down they aren't truly happy because they know that Riser would never look at them as they look at him."

Naruto took a deep breath then continued, "The moment when Riser said he loved Rias's body, I saw that while they were not disgusted and even supported him, all of their moods had gone down. I just...I just don't like standing by and watch others be unhappy, not if I can help it. So I will win this fight, not just for Rias but also for the other girls and bring them over to Gremory Castle and try to make them happier. I don't know if I can do it but I will try my best."

All of them just stood in silence when they heard Naruto's speech, they were giving him looks of admiration while Rias, Akeno and Koneko felt very happy that the one they had feelings for had grown into such a fine man. Sairaorg considered him as a true lion hearted man and planning on fighting against him in the future just like Issei who also felt Naruto truly deserved a harem and planned on helping him achieve it.

After a while, Naruto stood up, he looked at the other members of Rias's peerage, he had known them from the recording of the Rating Game between Rias and Riser. But he guessed he had to introduce himself first.

"Well hello guys, the name's Naruto Uzumaki, I guess Rias or Akeno had told you guys about me!" Koneko was of course too quiet and timid to talk about anything if she didn't want to, so he guessed either Rias or Akeno had told them about him. Naruto brought out his hand and smiled.

"Hello Naruto-senpai!" Kiba was the first one to walk up to Naruto and shake his hand, "I'm Kiba Yuuto, Rias-sama's Knight."

"Hello Kiba-kun...By any chance is Souji-nii san is your master?" Naruto asked, while the boy had a very useful Sacred Gear, Naruto could see that his sword style was the same as Souji, even though he was still not as good as him but the stance was the same. Kiba had the aura of a Knight around him, looks like Rias had chose a very good Knight for herself.

"Yes Naruto-sama, Souji-sensei is my master!"

"Then good, you will become really strong someday, so become strong eh Kiba-kun?" Kiba nodded his head to thank Naruto and took a step back for Asia.

"Asia Argento, It's nice to meet you Naruto-sama!" Asia introduced herself with a bright smile and bowed her head to him, though Naruto could hear the nervousness in her voice.

"No need for the '-sama' part Asia-chan!" Naruto smiled kindly at her, he could feel that the girl's soul is really pure, a trick he learned from Gabriel.

"Yes, Naruto-san!"

And the last one of Rias Peerage was none other than the super pervert boy Hyoudou Issei. Naruto had deleted the memories about him from the boy's mind but left a few details back for the boy so he shouldn't be able to recognize him right away.

"My name is Hyoudou Issei, a pleasure to meet you Naruto-senpai!"

"Ise-kun, holder of the Boosted Gear, aren't you?" The brunette nodded his head, "Well Ise-kun, you still have a long way to go to become a true Sekiryuutei. So what is your dream?"

"To become the HAREM KING!" He roared both excitedly and shamelessly, making Naruto sweat drop a little. Really, even though he had seen that coming, he still couldn't believe this boy could easily get excited by that idea. He could hear the cracking sound of Koneko's fist and chuckled. Koneko really hates perverts, so Naruto guessed she is the one who put Issei in place when he got too excited with a woman's flesh.

"Well, good luck Ise-kun!" Naruto nodded his head and shook the boy hand.

Naruto turned to Sona and quickly introduced himself to her. He had seen her before at the high-class party but this is the first time he had ever talked to the famous Sona Sitri, one of the most intelligent girls in the underworld. She's also the sister of Serafall Leviathan, the So-tan that Serafall was so crazy about.

And lastly, when Naruto was ready to go to the garden, he came face to face with Sairaorg, the strongest young devil at the moment. Even though he was powerful, Naruto could felt the warmth and kindness coming from him, the power Sairaorg was keeping inside him was also really incredible.

"Sairaorg-san!"

"Naruto-san!"

They looked at each other for a bit before caught each other's hand in a hand shake.

"Show me what you got Naruto-san!" Sairaorg smiled to Naruto, he was really excited now.

"I won't disappoint you Sairaorg-san!" Naruto smiled back at him with confidence in his voice "Just you watch!"

* * *

"Are you sure about this Rias, I mean I know that you believe in his power but don't you think this is a little too much, one person fighting against all sixteen members of Riser's peerage, one of top ten peerages in the underworld!" Sona looked at Naruto, who was doing some stretching exercises to get ready for the fight, his opponents were standing glaring at him like he was an insect, firmly believing that he was no match for them.

"Don't worry Sona, he will do just fine!" She knew that Naruto was probably stronger than two years ago. After all, he had gave her brother's Peerage a run for their money when he was just twelve years old, so handling Riser's peerage would be fine to him. Still, a frown slowly made its way to her beautiful face, if Naruto was stronger now, it meant the gap between her and Naruto was wider than ever.

"Before the fight begins!" Sirzechs said out loudly to both sides, all the spectators was here to watch the fight at the middle of the garden, with a barrier created to avoid any harm to the spectators of course. "Naruto-kun, if you win this fight, what do you want as the reward? The strongest peerage, the most beautiful woman in the underworld or..." Sirzechs whispered loudly, "Even free tickets for free ramen for the rest of your life!" Just as Sirzechs finished, everyone in the stadium all looked at Naruto with a confused look on their face. Sirzechs smirk grew wider when he saw Naruto flinch. Because of him living in the castle and eating luxurious meals all the time, no one knew about his addiction for the unhealthy food called ramen except for Sirzechs, who happened to invite him for a late night meal when they just got back home from a meeting.

"Well, the ticket sounds really good..." Naruto scratched his chin while Rias's mouth dropped to the ground, she really couldn't believe that he would chose some stupid tickets for some unhealthy food over her.

Naruto coughed slightly when he noticed Rias burning a hole into his back, "Well, I already have an agreement with Riser saying that he hands over all of his Peerage to me if I win, isn't that right Riser?" Naruto smirked at a fuming Riser. Everyone nodded in agreement because they all had saw Riser accept his condition with their own eyes after all.

"But..." Naruto continued, "I also want you to cancel this engagement and let Rias chose whoever she want to be with, that's all!" He looked at Rias and winked at her, making the red haired girl blushed furiously.

"I must say that you're really brave Uzumaki! However! That will not help you win this fight!" Riser who had regained his confidence, smirked "Let's get this over with so that we can return to the party."

"Well then, if everyone was ready, let's begin!" Sirzechs announced loudly.

"Deal with him Mira!" Riser called out to the blue hair girl who was holding a wooden staff in her hand.

"Hai...Riser-sama!" Mira nodded her head and ran at Naruto with extreme speed, her staff out and ready to strike him but before she knew it, Mira felt a hard punch connect with her stomach. Before she could look down, blackness had engulfed her vision and her unconscious body slowly fell lifelessly to the ground.

Every spectator's eyes turned wide at the speed of Naruto, all they saw was a blur coming straight at the blue hair girl and the sound of a hard punch cutting through the silence of the stadium.

Naruto quickly caught Mira's unconscious form and gently put her on the ground and looked up to Riser.

"Well, what are you waiting for Riser? An invitation?" Naruto said calmly.

The two green haired girls charged at him with their chainsaws activated. Naruto pulled his sleeves up and touched his arm, where some seals became visible. Two tri-pronged Kunai appeared out of the small puff of smoke. Naruto caught the kunais with both his hands and used them to block the chainsaws without any problem and pushed them back.

"He's pretty strong isn't he, Lle?"

"That's right Nel!"

They both talked in an innocent tone, Naruto was about to make his next move when he felt two magical signatures behind him and jumped up, avoiding two punches from behind by the two cat girls named Ni and Li. Naruto looked at them back at Lle and Nell, that Riser sure loves to take twins into his peerage.

The attacks from Riser's peerage didn't stop. As the rest of Riser's **_Pawns_ **attacked him all at once. Naruto crouched down to avoid the double chainsaws and blocked two punches from the cat girls, those cat girls sure knew how to fight in hand-to-hand combat but fortunately were no where near Koneko's brutal strength. The twins continued to attack him as best as they could while the rest of the _**Pawns** _tried to strike him while he was occupied but no matter how they tried, Naruto was too fast for them and saw through all their movements.

However Riser still didn't think much about Naruto, his smirk widening when he saw Naruto being pushed back by his _**Pawns.**_

"Naruto, what are you doing?" Rias muttered with worry in her voice.

"Don't worry, he's toying with them." Sairaorg smiled to encourage his cousin.

"Yeah, don't worry about that annoying skill of him!" Beowulf said with a smirk, looks like Naruto had found a way to summon those kunai faster than before.

True to Beowulf's words, Naruto dropped his kunai onto the _**Pawns**_ looked at Naruto, thinking they had hurt his hand to the extent that he couldn't hold the kunai anymore but their eyes widen in surprise when Naruto disappeared in a flash of yellow, making all the people in the stadium, except for the ones who had known his powers become confused. In a blink of an eye, Naruto reappeared under Li, and hit Li straight in the chin with an uppercut, sending her flying high into the sky before landing on the ground unconscious. Angry because of her sister being defeated, Ni charged Naruto with a furious expression and tried to punch him. She failed as Naruto disappeared again making her fist go through the air harmlessly, he reappeared behind her, holding the kunai in his hand and slashed her across her back. Naruto made sure not to hit any critical points in order not to hurt the girl too much, the cat girl fell to the ground with a dull thud.

The remaining **_Pawns_** looked at him with nervous eyes, seeing him holding some more kunai in his hands.

"What are you waiting for?!" Riser shouted out angrily, he thought his _**Pawns**_ were enough to take out this 'lowly' devil but he handled himself better than any devil he knew, "Finish him off already!"

Lle's and Nell's chainsaws burst into flames and they once again charged at Naruto and brought their chainsaws down on his head. Naruto simply took a step back and let the fire chainsaws hit and destroy the ground. Naruto then calmly took a few steps forward and slammed the hilt of his kunai on the back of their neck, knocking them unconscious before throwing the two kunai forward. The last members of Riser's _**Pawns** _who attacked trying to stop the blonde, saw the kunai pass them harmlessly and thought he missed but just as the weapons passed each of them, Naruto appeared and disappeared in flash after flash of yellow and attacked them in weak points like the gut and the solar plexus to knock them unconscious.

Riser had his eyes wide opened in shock, all he had seen was a flash of yellow and his _**Pawns** _fell to the ground bruised and unconscious. His eyes turned even wider when Riser realized that two tri-pronged kunai was head straight at him, the remaining members of his peerage only managed to stop one of them as the last kunai sailed passed them and flew at Riser's head.

With no other choice, Riser brought out his flaming wings and used it to shield himself from the dangerous weapon. Flashing again, Naruto had appeared in front of Riser and punched him, his hand going the flaming wings and directly into his stomach.

"GAah!" The punch was no normal punch, it had enough force to create a hold in his stomach if not for his healing ability. Naruto pulled his burned hand back and saw a magic circle appear beneath him. Before Yubelluna could activate her magic, Naruto jumped high into the sky and avoided the large explosion.

Deciding to show 'The Bomb Queen' the true power of fire, Naruto decided to use the fire abilities he had learned two years ago when he saw a dragon breath fire, an idea appeared in his head at the time and the next thing he knew when he tested the the idea, he could breath fire just like a dragon.

Breathing in deeply, Naruto put a hand in front of his mouth and yelled out, "_**Katon: Gokakyuu no Jutsu!**_" and breathed out a giant fire ball, which headed straight towards the Bomb Queen. She put her staff forward and created a fire ball that was nowhere near Naruto's with her own magic.

Before the fire balls could connect, Riser got back up and uses his own Phoenix's fire ball and threw it at Naruto's making the two fire balls disappear after colliding together in an amazing show of power. Naruto smirked, fire really was the element of the Phenex clan, he turned his head to Ravel who had her wings out but didn't attack Naruto. Naruto wandered why as she was the only one at the moment who could land a hit on Naruto considered the position she was in. In fact, Naruto was pretty surprised when Ravel had agreed to become a _**Bishop** _for her brother's peerage.

Naruto landed on the ground with a light step, his right arm burned badly, the flame of Phoenix actually being stronger than any other flame out there. He could hear his childhood friend shouting for him to stop, his right arm was completely useless because of the burn now and she don't want him to fight any longer.

Rias looked at Naruto's right arm in worry, she didn't know why he punched through Riser's wings like that when he could have attacked Riser with a better way. Blood was dripping to the ground and she could smell burnt flesh even from here.

Ravel looked at his right arm and felt a feeling of pain inside her heart. If he used her tears right now. He could heal it and continue to fight for Rias but then the devils would know about the connection between them and it would become a mess. She really didn't want gossip right now. If she was honest with herself however, that was only part the reason Ravel did not attack him or more like couldn't attack him.

Riser smirked at the sight of Naruto's burnt arm and shouted victoriously,

"So what are you going to do now Uzumaki? You only have one arm to fight with now!" He laugh along side his peerage with the exception of Ravel, she really wanted him to use her tears right now, no matter the consequences. Ravel could see that her mother's gaze was directly at her and easily understood what her mother's meaning.

"Naruto-sama please..." She began, drawing a lot of attention from both the spectators and her brother's remaining peerage. Naruto on the other hand, just held up his good arm and stopped her.

"No need to worry Ravel-chan." Naruto smiled kindly at her before returning his eyes to Riser, who was astonished when Naruto's right hand began to heal at a rapid pace, "The Phenex Clan aren't the only ones who have the power of healing." He finished and brought his right arm up to reveal it completely healed with not a single scar or even scratch.

'Thank you my friends!' He thought with a smile.

"Impossible!" Riser screamed in disbelief, as did the spectators except for the three Maou.

"Well then, now that the problem is solved, prepare for the beating of a lifetime, dattebayo!" Naruto said with his catchphrase at the end, making all the girls in the stadium coo excitedly. The young boy was not only handsome, attractive, gentle, kind and incredible strong, he is now also revealed as having a really cute side.

Isabela and Xuelan, Riser's _**Rooks**_, were the first ones to react, charging at Naruto with their fists ready. The two sent a barrage of punches and kicks at Naruto which Naruto avoided just like with the**_ Pawns,_** dancing around their attacks with seemingly effortless grace. It was almost as if he was dancing to a beautiful song instead of being engaged by two opponents in fierce hand-to-hand combat. Isabela and Xuelan began to feel the pressure of facing a member of Sirzechs Lucifer's peerage.

Suddenly, Naruto caught their wrist and smirked.

Koneko slowly felt a familiar feeling in Naruto.

Naruto released the two _**Rooks**_, which they took the chance to try and quickly jump back to make distance with Naruto. The blond was far faster however and went to punch Isabela right in the face. She tilted her head and Naruto's punch hit the air harmlessly. The audience, especially Rias's group all groaned in disappointment. Xuelan smirked, maybe he wasn't as good in hand-to-hand combat as he was in using those strange kunai of his. The Chinese girl prepared to aid her comrades but then she heard a loud smacking sound and widened her eyes.

Isabela was hit on the face, the strength behind the punch being so strong that it knocked the mask from her face and the girl fell to the ground while wandering what just happened.

"What...what just happened? I thought Naruto-senpai missed her?" Issei asked the question everyone was thinking, it was clear that Naruto had missed her but something had the right side of her face and they saw nothing.

"Senjutsu!" Koneko looked at Naruto and explained to everyone with her voice still monotone, she could felt it hit that _**Rook'**_s face but it was different than the Neko-ken she learned from her sister long ago.

The audience's eyes turned wide at that name, all of them had heard about Kuroka 'The Stray Cat', one of the most dangerous criminals running free out there. Kuroka was very well known among the devils because of her power, she had become insane because she couldn't control the power called Senjutsu and killed her master in her madness. And here this young man was using Senjutsu with no sign that he was losing control.

"Tch, lucky shot!" Xuelan said out and lift her fist that was covered in flames and began to attack Naruto with her kung-fu, she punched but he blocked it with his bare hand. The _**rook** _of Riser quickly used her leg and engulfed it in fire before kicking him, this time Naruto crouched down and dodged it. When she looked down, she saw him in some kind of weird stance that reminded her of a frog.

Before she knew it, Naruto had jumped up and used his legs to wrap around her waist. The power behind the jump must have been incredible as both her and Naruto were sent high into the sky, until he released her and unleashed a barrage of punches, striking her with calculated force. Even though Xuelan tried to block, she felt her guard being crushed by the strange power she could feel from him.

When their came back down to the ground hard, Xuelan had lost consciousness and her clothes had been torn in places by Naruto's attack, he put her on the ground before jumping back like a frog to avoid a surprise kick from Isabela.

"What are you? A frog?!" she asked angrily, as far as she could see, his fighting stance was just like how a frog moved around, the jumping, the stances, the way he put his hand on the ground, it looked just like a frog's.

Koneko's eyes turned wide at the mention of frogs. She finally figured it out, the fighting stance Naruto was using.

"What is it Koneko-chan?" Asia asked the white hair girl.

"No, not frog..." Koneko shook her head and pointed her finger at Naruto, who was continuing to jump around like he was playing with Isabela with even Riser and the rest of his peerage coming into the fight and attacking him. The group turned their head towards the usually quiet girl, "It's Toad...This fighting stance is called Toad-Kata."

"Toad-Kata?" Rias asked, confused at the name, sure Naruto looked just like a frog right now, but a toad?

"When using Toad-Kata, the natural energy used by Naruto-nii chan to create senjutsu energy also surrounds him in an aura of that same natural energy. This aura can act as an extension of their body and cannot be seen by anyone other than those who have trained in Senjutsu. By utilizing this aura, Naruto-nii chan can extend the range and force of his physical attacks, making strikes that would normally miss actually connect with the target."

As Riser's Knight, Karlamine tried to slash Naruto with her sword, Naruto caught the sword with his hands and smashed the sword into a thousand pieces while also catching Siris's Zweihänder and withstanding the force and shockwave of her attack without any trouble. He caught her and threw her onto Karlamine, sending both of them flying straight into the wall in front of him with so much force that they broke through the wall, dirt and debris flying everywhere.

"Not only that, this fighting style also enhances Naruto-nii sama speed, reflexes, strength, stamina and durability." Koneko continued as Naruto punched Mihae into the ground creating spider-web cracks, "Right now, Naruto-nii sama is just like a **_Rook_ **without a promotion!" She finished and everyone thought about her meaning in shock, without a promotion and he already could do such amazing things. Not to mention that some of them knew he still has a lot of powers in his disposal.

Riser couldn't believe what is happening in front of his eyes, his peerage is being wiped out one by one by a low-class devil and all they did to him was burn his hand, before it healed back just like a member of the Phenex clan.

He couldn't lose Yubelluna right now, so he turned to his last choice.

"Ravel, attack him..."

"But, Onii-sama...I..." She tried to protest, she didn't want to attack him.

"I said attack him now!" Riser roared in anger, while the audience looked on in disgust. They couldn't believe he is forcing his own sister to attack someone that is obviously important to her judging by the events that happened so far.

"Yes...Onii-sama..." She closed her eyes and created a large fire-ball and shot it at Naruto who easily side stepped it, making it explode in the background harmlessly.

He then instantly felt someone holding his legs, looking down he saw the twins Lle and Nell were holding on to him like their lives depended on it. The two cat girls had also recovered and were holding his body and didn't let go. He could feel that they were stronger and thought that they must had been promoted into _**Rooks**_ to do this.

Naruto inwardly cursed, he had let his guard down and now he was a sitting duck, a strong attack right now could seriously hurt him but he doubted the girls that the girls holding onto him will escape unscathed.

"Ravel-sama, attack him now while we hold him back!"

"B-B-But...!" Ravel stuttered in indecision, if she used her powers now, she could seriously hurt all of them and she didn't want that to happen, especially when they were holding onto Naruto.

"Don't worry about us Ravel-sama." Ni and Li tried to talk, their stomach and back still hurt a lot but they would do everything for their master "Do it now!"

"Do it Ravel or we will!" Riser smirked along side with his queen.

Ravel's shaking hand brought up and created a huge ball of flame above her head. She shot Rias an apologetic look before shooting the flame at Naruto.

Rias, who was worrying for Naruto, couldn't help but feel a little strange that when Ravel looked at her like she knew she had done something wrong.

The fireball was heading straight towards Naruto, he tried to break free from the girls. He could heal back after the attack but the girls would be seriously hurt after this. He decided he had no choice but using 'that' technique now.

Just as the fireball was about to reach him, it suddenly disappeared without a trace.

"Huh, what happened? I didn't do anything, the fireball just...Disappeared..." Naruto said out loud in surprise as he along with everyone else were confused and wondering about the events just now.

"I'm sorry!" Ravel felt to her knees and began to cry, the Phenex Clan especially her mother and a few high-class devils immediately understood what happened.

"Hm, I think I should think about my grandchild's name!" Lord Phenex scratched his chin and chuckled while Lord Gremory and Venelana were thinking of a possible way to make up with the Phenex Clan when Rias and Riser's engagement became void. Sirzechs was shaking his head with a small laugh, his little brother sure knew how to attract girls, while Grayfia, whose face remained the same, was gripping her maid outfit a little forcefully.

Rias's mouth opened and closed in shock as she couldn't believe what just happened, tears began to well up in her eyes. Akeno was still smiling but it was a cruel smile and her eyes were like the eyes of predator and were looking at Ravel, someone needed to do a lot of explaining after this. Koneko gripped the balcony barrier hard and it slowly began to crack under her strength. Serafall was gaping like a fish, she couldn't believe someone had made a move faster than her.

"Ravel...You gave him your tears didn't you?" Riser asked with a dangerous tone.

"Yes...Onii-sama..." Ravel admitted.

The audience once again gasped in shock as they finally understood what happened. they couldn't believe so much is happening in one day and half of those are secrets kept for who knows how long.

"Kiba, what's so special about her tears anyway?" Issei looked around the stadium and saw a lot of devils smirking, laughing and even cursing. He turned to Kiba and Sairaorg, who were chatting with each other about this news, "Isn't it just like any normal Phoenix's tears?" Asia nodded her head in agreement with Issei, she too didn't understand what it means.

"Well you see Ise-kun and Asia-chan..." Kiba began to explain to them while Sairaorg was trying to calm down his distraught cousin, "Ravel Phenex-sama is a full blood Phenex and her tears are very special to her. It is an old tradition of the Phenex Clan really and it is still passed down from generation to generation. A full blood female Phenex, will give her tears, a part of herself to the one she loves to protect them. Because the tears of the true Phenex could cure any wound and could save the user even when he is near death."

"That means…" Asia finally realized what it mean.

"Yes, basically Ravel had proposed to Naruto-sama!" Kiba finished.

"But what about the fireball?"

"Well, about that...The one who holds the tears can't be hurt by the Phenex that gave her tears to him, no matter how strong the fireball, it will disappear when it comes near Naruto-sama. Because after all, you wouldn't want to hurt the one you loved, would you?" Kiba asked.

"Okay." Naruto nodded his head after he heard Kiba's explanation about the tears. He didn't know the tears had another power other than healing wounds. He had wanted to give Ravel's tears back to her but a lot of troubling matters lately, especially this fight prevented him from doing so.

"You..." Riser gritted his teeth, "To think that you would become my brother-in-law, I refuse to accept that!" He flared out his wings and attacked Naruto with a powerful fireball. This time, Naruto was prepared, he broke free from the girls who were still holding on to him and summoned a few clones to pull them out of the way.

_**BOOOOOOOMMMMMM!**_

The Phoenix's fireball hit Naruto and exploded, creating a powerful shockwave that sent dirt and earth everywhere. Riser smirked and landed on the ground with his queen at his side.

"You don't care about them do you?" Came Naruto's voice from the blast area.

"So what, they are my servants, they have to listen to my orders!" Riser said smirking, "Weak devils have to submit to the strong and elite ones, like me, RISER PHENEX!"

"I was wrong about you about you...You're even worse than I thought." They heard footsteps coming from inside the flame and widened their eyes when Naruto appear with not a single scratch on him.

At first they thought Naruto's body was covered in fire but when they looked closely, they could see his appearance had changed. This form looked similar to Sirzechs's true form but was a different color and outfit.

Naruto was covered completely in yellow energy. His hair became wilder with two distinctive pieces of hair-like horns. His eyes had changed from blue to orange, and the energy that covered his body looked like flickering flames. He had swirl designs on his stomach, shoulders and black lines covered the front half of his body.

"WHAT ARE YOU?" Riser screamed in shock as he felt an incredible pressure press down on him and couldn't move his legs anymore. Suddenly, he heard something getting slammed and turned his head to the side, to see Naruto holding Yubelluna's head and slammed her to the ground with brutal force, his queen quickly losing unconscious.

The energy around Naruto began to materialize into a hand and grabbed Riser by his throat.

"Let's see how immortal you are!" he said in a voice that sent chills up everyone's spine and slammed Riser, head first into the wall and threw him and the piece of wall across the garden with his head still inside the wall.

A disfigured Riser emerged from the rubble, on the ground, panting hardly while his face began to heal back to normal but before Riser could get back up, Naruto appeared above him and drop kicked his shoulder. Riser screamed out in pain, however Naruto wasn't done, he created a Rasengan in his hand and slammed it against the Phenex's back making blood fly out everywhere as his body was slowly torn apart by the Rasengan.

Naruto stood up and looked at a defeated Riser, his back slowly healing back to normal again.

"You filthy trash!" Riser spat out, "Don't you understand? This engagement is very important and is necessary for the future of both our clans...Trash like you who doesn't know the rules cannot possibly understand something like this!"

Naruto crouched down to grab Riser's collar and pulled him up to eye level, and punched him in the face, resulting in Riser's face slamming back to the ground. He repeated this another ten times slowly creating a crater. After the tenth time, Naruto brought a nearly unconscious Riser facing him again.

"I have watched the recording of the Rating Game!" Naruto punched him again, this time still holding onto his collar "There are very few things that can make me angry in this world but YOU...You just about managed to do everything that would make me angry. One!" He punched Riser's face again, breaking the facial bones and watched his face quickly heal back to normal, "You look down on others and judge them by their birth and not their abilities. Two!" He slammed another Rasengan into Riser's body and waited his body heal back again, "You made someone precious to me cry, someone like Rias! And finally three!"

Naruto dropped Riser to the ground and created another Rasengan so Riser closed his eyes and waited for the pain to come. After a moment and not feeling any pain, he slowly opened his eyes and saw Naruto was holding a Rasengan and looking sadly at him, speaking in a quiet voice, "You don't value your comrades and view them as expendable. Even when they were willing to sacrifice themselves for you..."

"You say I'm trash who doesn't know the rules and I probably am but I do know one thing..." Naruto crouched down and stared into Riser's eyes so deeply that Riser thought that he was reading into his very soul. "Those who break the rules are trash but those who abandon their comrades are worse than trash. You are worse than trash and you don't deserve your Peerage's loyalty. I'm glad that I'll be taking them from your hands. Think about what I said and think about someone other than yourself for once in your life."

Riser's Peerage who had all woken up now heard Naruto's entire speech and felt something strange in their hearts when they watched him speak out so passionately for the very people who until just a while ago were his enemies. He didn't even know most of them. All of them knew then and there that they will gladly serve under him.

Naruto slowly let his Rasengan disappear and stood up. For the very first time in his life, Naruto actually felt good when he beat the hell out of someone. If Riser didn't have the blood of the Phoenix inside his veins, he would have been dead by now.

Naruto stepped out the crater and looked around at the audience, maybe he overdid it a little.

Suddenly, a small sound of clapping was heard and the one clapping was non other than Lord Phoenix, he wasn't happy that someone had beaten Riser like that but he knew that someday, someone must put Riser in his place and show him that his power isn't all mighty before he makes a bigger mistake.

Everyone began to clap their hands and cheered out loudly for Naruto, soon the whole crowd was cheering for him. A funny feeling began to well up inside him and he couldn't control himself anymore.

"YEAH, I DID IT! HOW ABOUT THAT HUH?" He roared in excitement and cheered out loudly while waving his hands around at the crowd. Ravel slowly made her way beside Naruto and pulled his sleeves. Naruto stopped and looked at her with a curious smile on his face.

"Sorry Naruto-sama...I..."

"Don't worry Ravel-chan!" he rubbed her golden hair making Koneko's eye twitch violently at the gesture "What done is done now!"

Ravel smiled and nodded her head.

Naruto smiled but suddenly felt a negative emotion behind them and turned around, Riser was crawling back from the ground with a hateful glare. All his injures were healed now but he was really tired and hoping this attack will defeat Naruto.

Riser began to flare out his flaming wings again and readied to attack but suddenly Naruto's energy parted down the middle and opened up into a full-length cloak, revealing a black undergarment with three magatama on each side of his high collar. His seal's numerous swirl-patterns, which were located all over his body, opened up into complete, dark circles. His eyes become red and slitted.

Nine columns of yellow energy flared out everywhere and the air around Naruto and Ravel began to materialized into a giant fox's head, their body began to being lift up from the ground when the legs and the body finally appeared.

"_**ROOOOOAAAAAAARRRRR!**_"

The giant fox with Naruto and Raven standing in its mouth roared at a frightened Riser, the third child of the Phenex family fell on his butt and passed out in fear.

The fox form slowly disappeared, leaving a wide eyes spectators with their jaws hung to the ground, what their just saw was the form of a Kyuubi no Yoko but the only Kyuubi they knew was Yasaka, the leader of the Youkai faction and her child who was still maturing.

"Na-Naruto-sama..." Ravel stuttered and looked at Naruto. However when she was in the fox head, she felt really warm, just like the feeling she felt when Naruto smiled at her, "Y-You're a Kyuubi? A youkai?"

"Maybe Ravel-chan...Maybe!" The energy around him disappeared and Naruto smiled to her but frowned, he could hear 'them' roaring in laughter inside of his mind. Naruto cursed under his breath, stupid animals.

"The winner of this fight, Naruto Uzumaki!" Announced Sirzechs proudly.

* * *

The first one to greet him was Sirzechs and his peerage, Beowulf being the first one making his way to the blond and held him in a headlock.

"Wow kid, looks like you're more than just a fighter now huh!"

"Nii-sama, it hurts, let go off me!" Naruto playfully tried to get out of his grip.

"Oh, the princess has appeared, come and get her Naruto!" Beowulf looked up and saw Rias's group coming straight at them. He 'accidentally' used a little too much force when pushing Naruto into Rias's open arms, so Naruto tripped before he could return the hug and his face crashed into Rias's breasts.

Time seemed frozen around him when he felt her soft and ample breasts with his face. Rias's eyes turned wide before she used her arms and hugged Naruto even tighter. The people around them were reacting in different manners. With Sirzechs's peerage, they were cheering in excitement while Issei was crying on the ground with a rain cloud over his head with Asia trying to comfort him. Lord Gremory took out a camera and took his daughter's picture with a smile, meanwhile Venalena was looking at the couple with a smile. Akeno, Koneko were shaking with jealousy but were happy for Rias. Nonetheless, they still have plenty of time to take Naruto's attention to themselves. Ravel both happy and jealous, happy for Rias but jealous of her too.

After thirty seconds, Naruto felt that it was finally enough and pulled back,"Wow!" Naruto smiled brightly at her, "I can get used to that, maybe I should save you more often!"

Rias smiled brightly back at him and released his neck but she still had a light blush on her face and hugged Naruto's arm.

"Thank you Naruto-kun!" She said happily "Please take care of me from now on!"

"Really Rias-chan?" Naruto scratched his head, "But I guess I have to keep my promise first, don't I" He grinned, "I will finally get to join Kuoh with you!"

Rias nodded her head and tighten her grip around Naruto's arms. The blond looked up at everyone and said out loudly,

"Now, who wants to party?!"

All of them cheered out in excitement, of course with the exception of the usual stern maid, the strict mother and the timid white haired girl.

When everyone came to the dining room for party, the parents came to the balcony to talk with each other in private.

"I'm very sorry about that Raven-san!" Venelana said while looking at Naruto, who was cheering with Koneko on his lap.

"Don't worry Venalana-san!" The lady of the Phenex Clan shook her head, "Naruto-san didn't do anything wrong, I'm actually glad that my son won't think so highly of himself anymore. He may even change his ways and eventually think about what Naruto said now."

"What about the engagement?" Asked Venalena.

"You can cancel it! The boy did win fair and square!" Lord Phenex smiled at Joseph Gremory, he turned his head to look at his daughter, who was trying to sit on Naruto's lap while pushing Koneko to the ground, "Besides, I think another engagement is coming near...I'm sure our family would be united in the near future!"

Joseph chuckled heartily, "I sure hope you're right about that!"

* * *

(Back with Naruto and the others.)

Just as they were having the time of their lives, Riser's former Peerage showed up, making everything come to a halt. Sirzechs's Peerage looked on with interest while Rias's were a bit on guard. They had fought before after all. Naruto went to greet the group.

"Hey girls, welcome to the party. I'm sorry about earlier. Did I hurt any of you too much?

The girls hearts fluttered as they noticed the concern in his voice and looked at each other, coming to a silent agreement. Yubelluna acting as their spokesperson crouched on her knees and said with the rest following her example.

"No need to apologize to us Naruto-sama. We are now your Peerage, your burdens are now our burdens, your troubles are our troubles. We will be with for as long as you want and will do as you command. We will stand by you when you face your worst enemies and enjoy your happiness when you are content. We are your Peerage!" They also had said these exact words when they joined Riser but this time they are much more willing to said them.

"Well..." Naruto scratched the back of his head, "If you guys are willing to go that far for me, it's only right for me to do the same right? So, you can guys can count on me!" He opened his arms wide, "Welcome to the family!"

Unknown to Naruto, the atmosphere at the party tensed up pretty quickly with the girls who are interested in Naruto looking at each other with stares that could freeze blood. The fact that Serafall joined halfway through certainly didn't make matters any better. The males wisely decided to retreat while Issei was crying again about how the title of 'Harem King' had already been taken by Naruto.

The one fact everyone knew for certain was, things are going to get a lot more interesting from now on.

End Chapter 6.

* * *

**_Author's note: sorry about the wait, but chapter 6 is here ... :)_**

**_ I'm actually finished this chapter some days ago, but really don't want the grammar ruined it like my previous story so My beta reader Tomonee had fixed all the grammars to me, thank you so much Tomonee._**

**_ I had seen that a lot of people want Grayfia in Naruto's harem, so I will put her in :)_**

**_ Stay tuned for the next chapter, I nearly finished it now and would be send it to my beta reader: Tomonee soon !_**

**_AND PLEASE READ AND REVIEW !_**

**_Beta's Note: Tomonee here. Would you believe if I said that Fairy-Tail-Naruto had this chapter ready about 3 days ago? I don't know how she does it. Sure the chapter needed polishing but still...13,500 words in 3 days...That's longer than any two previous chapters put together!_**

**_Oh well, like always, review if you like the story and PM either of us if you got any question. Until next time._**


	7. Chapter 7

_**About the last chapter: I can see from the reviews that somebody were really upset that I made Naruto too weak and didn't take thing serious when he fight against Riser and his peerage. Well, Naruto probably strong, but I don't want him just stood there and one hit everyone ^^.. what do you expect, he appeared and BijuuDama all of them, finished in one hit?.**_

_**Chapter 7 had been re-post...**_

"Naruto" normal Speech.

'_Naruto_' normal Thought.

"_**Rasengan**_" magic/jutsu.

"**Kurama**" Demon/monster/Bijuu normal Speech.

**_'Kurama'_** Demon/monster/Bijuu Thought.

**_Naruto DxD- Purpose of living_**

**_Volume1: The high school life begins_**

**_Chapter 7_**

It had been a week since Naruto rescued Rias from her engagement with Riser Phenex and things had returned to normal, as normal as it could be under the circumstances anyway.

A week ago, Rias had told Naruto that she needed to do a few things first before going with him to the human world. Naruto always wondered what Rias was doing during that time as she had begun to act a bit strangely the past week. Rias didn't let him come near her room at the Gremory Castle or her house at the human world even for just a visit. She said that it would ruin the surprise she had in store for him. When Rias told Naruto that, Akeno began to tease Rias a lot more, even for her. Meanwhile, Koneko just looked at her master with a more expressionless face than usual, if that was even possible.

Unfortunately, that was the least of his problems…

* * *

First, the girls had fully grown up to become beautiful girls in their own ways and were incredibly attractive. Now, Naruto didn't have the problems other males would face when they were surrounded by beautiful girls. He is considered an absolutely pure soul even by the high standards of an Archangel like Gabriel for a reason after all. The problem was that ever since Naruto fought and won against Riser's entire Peerage by himself, he had become a celebrity of sorts in the underworld.

Naruto understood the consequences his actions that day would have, there was no way people were going to ignore his achievements after that stunt. So Naruto was prepared to face the amount of attention he would get, in fact it was kind of like the first few months when he stayed at Gremory Castle, only on a larger scale. What he wasn't prepared for was the frequent arguments and fights he had to resolve between his female admirers and companions.

Akeno's teasing and the resulting 'spars' between Rias and Akeno that were demolishing the Gremory Clan gardens weren't helping matters either.

And then there was the matter between him and Ravel, Naruto was practically a member of the Gremory Clan while Ravel was a full blooded member of the Phenex clan. Both sides agreed that Ravel was still too young to get married and decided to wait a few more years for her to fully mature. Plus, it also gave both Naruto and Ravel time to decide whether they truly wanted to be together.

Both the families agreed that the engagement would only be carried out if they both were willing, the lesson of Rias and Riser's disastrous engagement still fresh on their minds.

Rias wasn't pleased about the fact that Ravel may get married with Naruto before her but she accepted the fact. One reason was because there still was a chance for her to get married to Naruto first since he didn't say anything about marrying Ravel first.

The other reason was because she liked Ravel as a person and was very thankful for her caring for him when he went to Heaven two years ago. Still, that didn't stop Rias and Akeno muttering something about being the first girl after Rias's parents decided Naruto could choose his own partner if he wanted to.

However, the one girl in the Gremory Clan who was openly displeased about the arrangement was Koneko. Naruto guessed that feline and avian could never stay with each other without having a fight, his fight with Riser being a prime example. However, his intuition was telling him that there was something more to the matter than at first glance.

And there was the problem with his new peerage. Basically, they had been traded from Riser to Naruto. However as Naruto didn't take the latest promotion so he still couldn't have any authority over them in a Rating Game or anything like that. Naruto remembered what happened a week ago, when he met them in Gremory territory, where the girls decided to move to instead of staying at the Phenex's territory like before.

* * *

_**(Flashback.)**_

_"What did you just say Naruto-sama?" Yubelluna said out in shock while the other girls looked at him with wide eyes "You know we can't do that."_

_"Can you repeat that again Naruto-sama? I think I still don't understand." Xuelan asked with a frown, with some of the girls around her already had tears in their eyes._

_"Lle-chan, Nel-chan, please calm down!" Naruto tried to calm the green hair twins down when he saw them almost crying, Ravel was standing behind him in concern "I'm not going to leave you girls. It's just the higher ups forbid me from having you girls as an official Peerage until I become a high class devil."_

_Naruto want to sigh seeing the girls in front of him. He wondered why everything had turned out like this. The information of Naruto defeating Riser Phenex and his peerage have gone to the higher-ups, or should he say the elder council. They have summoned him to their office and forbid Naruto from having any authority over his new peerage, citing his rank as a low class devil and his relative inexperience as an excuse, saying that who knew what could happen if he couldn't control the girls and let them become stray devils._

_Naruto nearly snapped when the elders said those words, he nearly transformed into his Kyuubi form again but calmed down when he thought about it a bit further. Even though the elders said those words with a straight face, everyone knew that they were scared of Naruto's power if he went stray. The boy had become powerful over the years and they planned to keep the boy from having even more power until they could be absolutely sure that he could handle all his abilities. He admitted it was a good reason and that they had ultimately good intentions, as a devil like him going stray with his Peerage would be disastrous for the Devils. That didn't mean he had to like it though._

_The elders said that if Naruto wanted the girls to become his official peerage, then he had to take the promotion test three months from now like most devils to become a mid class devil, then take another promotion test to become a high class devil._

_"Naruto-sama, please stay with us!"_

_"Please Naruto-sama! Please I don't want you to leave."_

_Ni and Li screamed out and ran to hug him tightly, "Girls, calm down… please!" Naruto pushed both cat girls from his body and held them from their collar and gently put them on the ground._

_"Naruto-sama, I don't care about what the higher ups said!" Mira pleaded, "We will follow you if you go to the human world and stay here if you are here! We will never leave your side, never!" All the girls nodded at Mira's speech, agreeing with her words. Naruto sighed and massaged his forehead, he should have delivered the good news first._

_Looking at Ravel who was looking at him with a meaningful look, he understood exactly what she wanted him to do. Looking at the girls and taking a deep breath, he began,_

_"Everyone, listen to me!"_

_"Yes Naruto-sama!" Everyone answered in unison, nodding his head Naruto continued,_

_"Don't worry about it!" His face warm and gentle, he looked at each of them in their eyes and said in a gentle voice, "All of you, you're my peerage now, I will do everything to protect all of you and I really do mean it. So I'm definitely not about to let some old geezers order me around and tell me to stay away from you." Naruto smirked evilly when the girls looked at him in confusion, Yubellena asking the obvious question,_

_"But Naruto-sama, you said that the elders forbid you from having an official Peerage until you were a high class devil."_

_"They did, however they didn't say anything about an 'unofficial Peerage' now did they?" His smile grew wider when they finally understood his implications and rushed over to hug him. As he was swarmed by them, he thought of how he managed to convince the elders to accept his idea. He swore on his life that he wouldn't lead them astray and when that didn't do the trick, the support of the four Maous and the implied possibility of a painful chakra fueled beating did._

_After Naruto got out of the impromptu group hug, Xuelan asked, "So what does that mean for us now?"_

_"Well, I'm still have to become the tests to become a high class devil so I can't participate in Rating Games with you guys but I don't care about that, I care about you guys. So I'm sorry if any of you girls are displeased with this, so please bear with me until I become a high class devil, alright?"_

_The girls hearts fluttered when they heard his words and if there was any doubt that he was the master they were waiting for, there were none now. All the girls looked at at each other and came to a silent agreement. Yubelluna, acting as the representative of the group again, said,_

_"We could live with that Naruto-sama but please remember that if you're in any trouble or need our help, all you need to do is call us, we will be there for you!" Yubelluna said with a bright smile on her face, all the girls behind her cheering loudly._

_Naruto looked at Ravel and saw her looking at him with a satisfied smile on her face, and once again, Naruto understood the meaning of her look._

_'Thank you, Naruto-sama.'_

* * *

Now he was progressing smoothly with his Peerage. Naruto was pleasantly surprised when the girls actually didn't mind having him as their master and would answer his call whenever he asked them to, just like they said they would.

With a lack of other things to do considering they weren't his official Peerage, Naruto had decided that the girls should for now stay at their respective homes at the underworld and take missions while training together which included him.

Naruto got to know the girls better during the week of intense training. Yubelluna on the battlefield was almost the exact opposite of Yubelluna in daily life. While she was cunning on the battlefield, she showed a surprisingly submissive personality when outside the battlefield, making her the exact opposite of Akeno. Mihae was as gentle and quiet as her appearance suggested, making her the person everyone in the group goes to have a nice relaxing chat.

Naruto to his pleasant surprise discovered that Li and Ni, the twin cat girls who specialized in close combat also have a love of pranks like him. This was perfect for Naruto who had been itching to get back at Sirzechs ever since he revealed his guilty pleasure food ramen to the devils during his fight with Riser.

So he seized the opportunity to teach them extra 'stealth' lessons, which basically meant taking turns to find out who could prank Sirzechs the hardest under his guidance. He still smirked at his last conversation with Sirzechs before he and the twins began their plan two days ago.

* * *

_(Flashback, the Gremory Castle.)_

_"Hey there Sirzechs! How are you doing today?" Asked a very cheerful Naruto to Sirzechs who he 'happened' to see in front of him in one of the corridors._

_The tone of his voice immediately made Sirzechs freeze and go on guard, as carefree as Naruto was, Sirzechs knew that even he wasn't this cheerful without a reason, which usually meant he was about to suffer from one of Naruto's pranks, which was especially likely since he revealed his guilty pleasure food to the public._

_So he spoke without turning around, "Uh…I'm fine Naruto, what are you up to these days anyways? Last I heard, you were busy training with your Peerage." He said both in an effort to make small talk and because he was genuinely curious._

_"Well, we're just working on our teamwork, trying to improve our strengths and cover our weaknesses, you know, the usual." Naruto's normal reply made Sirzechs silently sigh in relief as he didn't think Naruto was going get him for the ramen issue._

_"Oh, I'm also doing 'stealth' training with some of the girls._

_Or not._

_When Sirzechs finally turned around to face Naruto, his fears were all but confirmed by the look on Naruto's face. Desperate and in denial he asked, "Naruto, why do you have the 'I'm going to prank Sirzechs so hard that he won't be able to show his face to the public' look on your face, Naruto, Naruto…?_

_"What are you talking about?" Naruto asked seemingly clueless, walked up to him and patted him on the shoulder, "Don't worry Sirzechs, I'm sure that 'nothing' bad is going to happen to you. Anyways, I got to go, goodnight Sirzechs."_

_After saying that, Naruto went on his merry way humming a jaunty tune and leaving behind a certain Satan Red frozen in dread._

_(Flashback End.)_

* * *

Last he heard, Sirzechs was still hiding in his room with his hair coloured bright pink and going to the toilet every ten minutes caused by the laxative put in his drink or should he rather say, the whole bottle. All the while having nightmares about the deadly combination of tar, rubber ducks and feathers used against him.

The twins immediately proclaimed that Naruto was the best master they ever had when they saw the aftermath of their pran…Stealth lessons. This didn't mean much, considering that their only previous master was Riser and he was a major jerk but he took what he could get.

In fact, they were so inspired by his skill in 'stealth' that they were now recruiting the other members of the Peerage to join in. The ones who were most interested were the flaming chainsaw wielding twins, Ile and Nel.

He convinced them to train in other methods of close combat aside from their chainsaws because while they were great as intimidation against weak opponents, the flaming chainsaws were next to useless against a strong foe.

At first they resisted separating with their beloved chainsaws but eventually relented when Naruto dodged all their attacks for a better part of an hour with his hands inside his pockets.

He became fast friends with Karlamine as they both had a cheerful personality and cared for their comrades. However, she did have one quirk though, she was bluntly speaking, a sword maniac. If one was unfortunate enough to mention something remotely related to swords in her presence, she would literally talk about them for hours on end.

One such unlucky victim was Kiba, who was subjected to a 3 hour long talk that was only interrupted because both Rias and Naruto intervened on behalf of Kiba's sanity. Siris, the other sword wielding member, had a personality much like Koneko to Naruto's surprise. Siris normally had an emotionless expression and spoke only when she needed to. She even liked being petted on the head like Koneko. It was almost as if she was a taller, more grown up version of her.

Isabela, the girl with the mask covering half her face, despite her appearance, was without a doubt the most respectful member of the Peerage. She bowed low to Naruto during their first training session and humbly requested him to train her as she said she finally knew just how much room she had left to improve, a request that Naruto readily accepted.

She was paired up with Xuelan as their respective fighting styles complimented each other. Isabela was a brawler who could both dish out damge and take it while Xuelan relied more on using her agile body to dodge attacks and counterattack with her martial art moves.

Marion and Bürent at the beginning behaved like stereotypical maids towards him. However, they dropped their maid routine when they saw that he wasn't like Riser and warmed up him like the others.

The two weakest members, Shuriya and Mira were disheartened by Naruto's blunt words about their strength at first were encouraged by Naruto to not give up. So now, Shuriya was training to become a combat medic while Mira acted as a scout that harassed the enemy in battle.

Ravel who was a part of the peerage became Naruto's assistant of sorts, supervising some of the members' training while he was busy helping the others. She kept up her training too as she was beginning to see that the Peerage as a whole was getting stronger with his help and she didn't want to fall behind.

However, the girls' first meeting with Rias's Peerage was interesting to say the least...

* * *

Ravel and Rias both tried to hug his arm and glared at each other. Yubelluna challenged Akeno for something about 'finding out who is his true Queen'. Karlamine once again bugged Kiba about his ability to create demonic swords while Kiba did his absolute best to avoid her.

Li and Ni were trying to get Koneko to reveal her true form with Koneko ignoring both of them and instead settled for glaring at Siris who was sporting a satisfied smile because she was being petted on the head by Naruto, her special spot. She eventually made her way to Naruto and tried to take over Siris's spot, resulting in a silent battle for Naruto's petting, not that Naruto was aware of it.

Issei was crouching in the corner drawing circles on the ground muttering something about the position of 'Harem King' being taken already with rainclouds raining over his head. Asia wanted to comfort him like she always did, however she was occupied with Shuriya asking her for tips on healing skills while the rest of Naruto's Peerage watched on.

Needless to say, all the events of the past week drained him more than any of his missions. Naruto was really tired from both physically and mental and decided to sleep an entire day when he returned to his house in the human world.

The alarm clock in the shape of a toad with white wings that was a gift from Gabriel rang loudly, waking Naruto up. He yawned and got up, feeling refreshed. His strength was restored along with a clear mind. Naruto stretched his limbs and got ready for the new day. Now that he thought about it, tomorrow was the day he officially joined Kuoh, so he guessed he had to go buy supplies for school later.

The sound of his doorbell ringing pulled Naruto out of his thoughts. Wondering who could be visiting this early in the morning, he quickly putting on a shirt to make him decent and ran downstairs to open the door. At the door was a very familiar person with a beautiful smile on her face.

Rias was standing there, with a suitcase at her side and wearing a white buttoned up shirt that had a few buttons opened, exposing large amounts of cleavage. She also wore blue jean shorts that showed her long, creamy legs. All in all, she looked incredible.

He spotted the crimson bracelet on her wrist, which she didn't wear the past week. It made him think that she really didn't want him to know what she was up to, if she even considered the fact that he could teleport to anywhere the bracelet is when she never bothered with it before.

"Good morning Naruto-kun!" Rias smiled brightly at him. She was hoping that she made a good entrance. She did plan this day for nearly a week after all.

"Rias-chan?" Asked Naruto in mild surprise, it was odd that she would show up at his new home unannounced even if they were close.

Before Naruto knew it, Rias ran up to him and hugged him tightly into her chest, burying his face in between her considerable bosom. He idly realized he was in a position that perverts like Issei would literally give an arm and a leg to be in.

* * *

(At the same time, Issei's room.)

Issei can be seen writing furiously on his desk, he had bags under his eyes because he stayed up all night long thinking of ways to 'beat' Naruto and become the 'Harem King' first. Suddenly, he abruptly stood up and cried a river of anime tears.

"Damn it! My pervert senses are tingling once again, Naruto-san must be doing something ecchi with a girl right now!"

A moment after his outburst, Issei wiped off his tears, "But I won't lose to you Naruto-san, I going to work even harder to surpass you and become 'Harem King'!", resuming his 'work' with renewed energy. If you looked closely you could see a fire burning brightly in his eyes.

* * *

"From now on Naruto-kun." Rias smiled and hugged him tighter, "I will live with you!"

While he didn't mind his current situation but as awesome as it was to die from suffocation by breasts, he wasn't really keen on dying. So he gently pushed off Rias much to her disappointment, a little out of breath. After catching his breath he replied,

"But Rias-chan, I only have one room." Naruto told her "And you can't live in the guess room you know."

"Ufufu, don't worry about that Naruto-kun." She giggled and pulled the suitcase with her into Naruto's house, "We'll share the same room just like the old times."

Naruto frowned, she's got to be kidding. While he and Rias did sleep with each other even though he had his own room, that was years ago, when they were still children.

Naruto thought her habit of sleeping with him would change when he was in Heaven but it seems like he was wrong. It wasn't that he minded her presence, she was one of his best friends after all, it was that he thought that she should do it only with someone she truly loved and not with anyone else, not even her best friend.

Rias looked at Naruto's face and frowned herself, she never liked it when he frowned, it meant that he was over thinking something. She planned for this day for nearly a week, the time it took her to arrange and settle everything in the underworld. Her mother told her that she would have to make a move with Naruto now or else she would lose the first place in his heart.

She agreed, since in most of the anime she watched, the childhood friend always in second or third place and the thought of the same fate happening to her was not comforting to Rias, not one bit. So she had decided that the first thing she would need to do was to live with him at his home in the human world, just like any normal couple would.

Rias slowly closed the distance between them and put a finger under his chin and frowned cutely.

"Don't you want me to live with you Naruto?" Her eyes were watering with her lips trembling, it was a perfect example of the puppy dog look.

'I would feel like I kicked an actual puppy if I rejected her now...' Naruto silently sighed, Rias definitely changed a lot over two years and he wasn't just talking about her body too.

"Of course not...By the way, who told you where my house is anyway?" He smiled and tried to change the topic to less troublesome matters.

"Onii-sama told me where your house is." She looked around the house with a smile, "I have to say Naruto-kun, you sure found a fine house in just three days!"

Naruto eyebrow twitched and his smile sweetened to sickening levels, the reason he decided to live in the human world was because he wanted to get away from all the attention in the underworld but now with Rias living together with him in the human world, Naruto could safely say that his plan was ruined because of the attention he was going to get in the human world. Looks like he didn't prank Sirzechs hard enough, he knew that Sirzechs probably didn't have a choice in the matter, with the likely outcome of him getting blown to kingdom come if he didn't. Regardless, Naruto was still going to prank him and prank him hard. Looks like there were going more 'stealth' lessons for Ni and Li in the future.

He was snapped out of his thoughts by a curious Rias who was waving her hand in front of his face.

"You were spacing out, what were you thinking about?"

"I was thinking about what horri...Wonderful things I could do to your brother. Anyways come on in." He said as he picked up her suitcase and motioned for Rias to follow him, "I bought this house from the saved up money from all the missions I did two years ago with the money Sirzechs-nii gave me after me and Ajuka returned home." It wasn't a lie, he did buy the house with the money he saved up from the missions he did two years ago.

Naruto lead Rias to his room and began to help her put everything in place, Naruto sweatdropped when he saw a lot of anime DVDs and manga in her special suitcase, it was a suitcase with unlimited storage space, so she could put anything she wanted in it and still carry it around easily. Naruto, being the nice guy he is, helped Rias sort her belongings. After they were done with the manga and anime DVDs, he helped with her clothes, putting them into the wardrobe. He sometimes picked up her bra and panties but put it away in the wardrobe before Rias saw him and got any weird ideas.

Naruto did have to say though, while she had a lot of mundane underwear, she also owned a lot of 'exotic' ones that could make a pervert die from excessive blood loss. Why she had these so called underwear when they barely covered anything, he had no idea. Hell, even his own underwear covered more than these things.

After finishing with everything, Rias put her last picture on the table next to his bed, it was a picture that she and Naruto wanted to take together when they were fourteen but Akeno and Koneko had jumped into the scene at the last moment before her father took the picture. In the picture was a young Rias with her arms around Naruto's neck sending a annoyed glare at Akeno who had her arms around Naruto's left arm sporting an 'innocent' smile on her face, at the corner of the camera was the upper half of Koneko's face. Naruto stood in the middle of the picture and smiled brightly at the camera. This picture brought back a lot of memories for Rias but now everyone had grown up and she knew the battle for Naruto's heart was now more intense than ever.

Luckily for her, Akeno and Koneko still couldn't come to Naruto's house because of some matters. So she still has an advantage over them to make the first move on Naruto.

"There, all done!" Rias turned to Naruto, "Thank you for helping me Naruto-kun."

"It was nothing Rias-chan!" He smiled but then his stomach chose that moment to growl.

"So, I guess you haven't had breakfast yet did you, Naruto-kun?" She asked with a giggle when Naruto scratched his head in response, "Well, let's go to the kitchen and let see what you have."

Naruto followed Rias to the kitchen and was pushed down on a chair when the crimson haired girl refused his help and decided that she would cook breakfast for him by herself. Judging by the aroma coming from the kitchen, he was sure that breakfast today would be one to remember. If living with Rias meant that he could eat delicious food without having to cook it himself, then he would gladly let her stay at his house for as long as she wanted to.

After twenty minutes of agonizing waiting, she had finally finished her dish that she was practicing during the week with her mother and the chefs at Gremory Castle, Ramen. Her brother secretly told her before his unfortunate 'accident' that Naruto thought this food was a gift from God to the world, even though he was a devil. She saw the fact that Naruto really liked Ramen herself when he actually considered the ticket of free Ramen over her, so Rias had practiced how to make the best Ramen she could in one week and hoped he would like it. Naruto didn't have much in his kitchen but she managed to find everything needed to make an extra big bowl of Ramen for him, and a small one to her.

She gently put the bowl gently on the table in front of Naruto and sat down with her own.

"Itadakimasu!" Naruto took the chopsticks and began to taste the ramen, Rias was sitting with a nervous expression on her face, she hoped she didn't mess up anything, this was after all, the first dish she had ever made for Naruto. It was the least she could do after the many things he had done for her. She waited patiently as Naruto gulped down the food and turned to her "Wow Rias-chan, it's really delicious...Wow, I think it can be even compared to my own ramen!" He smiled and began to eat his ramen with a happy smile on his face. Rias let out a heavy sigh she didn't know she was holding but did a double take when she thought about his words.

"Wait a minute, what do you mean by 'can be compared to my own ramen'?!"

"Naruto stopped eating and looked at her, "What, ramen IS my favourite after all, of course I know how to make it. Want me to give you some tips later?"

Rias mumbled downheartedly, "Okay..." She wanted to make the best ramen for him but if his own was tastier then it was meaningless. Naruto looked at her and knew what she was thinking.

"Patience Rias-chan, I've been making ramen for as long I can make food, it will take time for you to surpass me in ramen making, if I allowed it that is." He added smugly.

She pouted and mumbled softly, "That doesn't make me happy you know..."

She didn't look up when she heard him standing up but gasped when she felt a pair of strong arms hugging her gently, the kind of hug a person would give to comfort someone, before the arms pulled back.

"Does that make you happy?" He gently asked.

She couldn't help but blush when she looked into his cerulean orbs. She could see it, just like the time when they were kids. His eyes haven't changed a bit even after all these years.

They still held emotions like...

Care...

Adoration...

Kindness...

Naruto went back to his seat and resumed eating while Rias, with a happy smile, began to eat her ramen too, the food tasting more delicious than all her previous attempts.

After three more big bowls of ramen, Rias found out that they have ran out of food ingredients so Naruto suggested that they go out to buy groceries as he needed to buy school supplies for school tomorrow anyway.

While Naruto never went to highschool before, he was intelligent and creative, plus with the education he got from Rias's mother, he more or less knew what to expect at school. Still it never hurt to be careful just in case.

* * *

Upon arriving at the bookstore along with Rias, Naruto could see that the two of them were being stared by many people, especially the teens. The adults thought they looked really cute with each other and some became jealous of Naruto for having such a beautiful girlfriend, while the teens looked at them with hearts in their eyes, whispering to each other with some and even coming over to ask questions. The girls looked at him and Rias with adoration, the boys on the other hand mostly looked at Rias with lust filled eyes and at Naruto jealously. He couldn't really say he blamed them at all.

Rias smiled when she saw the stares from everyone in the bookstore and hugged Naruto's strong arm to her chest, drawing a lot of jealous screams from the boys, while the girls squealed in delight at the romantic scene. Rias saw a lot of familiar faces at the bookstore and recognized a few of them who were Kuoh students. Tomorrow would be both a chaotic and wonderful day at Kuoh for Rias, tomorrow was the day Naruto would keep his promise to her.

Leaving the shop carrying heavy bags, Rias had decided that if they had wore the same bracelet as each other then they should share the same bag and bought two identical crimson bags. Naruto didn't mind at all, it would show their friendship to everyone and warn any guys out there not to touch her or mess with him.

They stopped at an ice cream shop and decided to rest there eating strawberry and chocolate ice cream. The owner of the shop really liked Naruto as he was a good customer for the past week and gave them an extra ice cream scoop with two spoons, the two of them sharing it with each other.

This brought back a lot of memories from when they were young and first met each other, Naruto still remembered the days when he was still a homeless, orphan child who used his strange powers to steal food for survival. Life as a street brat was really hard for Naruto, however everything changed when he met a young red haired princess who crashed straight into on the street. Naruto chuckled a little at the memory but still thought it was weird that he couldn't remember how he woke up in Gremory Castle with a headache. Even his 'friends' couldn't tell him anything.

Yeah, some friends they were, a bunch of noisy beasts laughing at their daily entertainment which was Naruto's life. At least he found a way to shut them out in daily life.

After finishing the ice cream, Naruto and Rias went to the supermarket so that they could buy ingredients for the kitchen. Knowing about Naruto's endless appetite, they bought enough to last them a whole month. She would have called her family servants for groceries but going out with Naruto like this made her think they were a couple on a date, even if it wasn't. They received just as much same attention as they did in the bookstore. However, since almost everyone in the supermarket was an adult so they received a lot of approving looks instead.

* * *

By the time Naruto and Rias finished with all their shopping, it was late in the evening. The two quickly returned to their house so they could make dinner in time. Just as when Naruto was thinking where his house was since he couldn't see it, Rias took his hand and pulled him towards the street his house was located in. When they stopped at the alley that lead to Naruto's house, he facepalmed.

Standing in front of him, where his house used to be, was a huge mansion. The three houses near his had somehow disappeared to make room for the mansion that came out of nowhere.

"Let me guess, you had something to do with this don't you." Naruto deadpanned while looking around for any sight of his former house. Naruto could see the familiar garbage bin, the alley but this huge mansion was definitely not where he woke up every morning.

"This is our home now Naruto-kun" Rias said with a smile, "My family made it for us!"

"For the two of us?" Naruto pointed to the house and then motioned his hand to him and Rias "This? A bit too much don't you think? And where are the neighboring houses? Wait, forget I asked that question." He didn't know how her family did this without alerting normal humans, one would think that a mansion in the middle of a normal neighborhood would stand out like a sore thumb but he didn't really want to know.

Still, building a mansion just for him and Rias, Naruto could understand the Gremory family's concern for them but a big mansion like this was a bit much. Hell, he could even see a lot of the things they brought here, including a whole garden and a big outdoor pool.

"Don't worry about that Naruto-kun!" Rias giggled but then frowned slightly, "After all, we don't know who would want to stay here with us." Of course there would be a lot of 'people' wanting to stay here with them and she knew exactly who they were. Her father wanted to give Naruto a palace here but she quickly talked him out of it, saying that it would be a bit too much even for them. So Lord Gremory guessed a mansion like this should be enough for now. She had seen the designs of this house and memorized all of them in her head.

Rias took Naruto hand and pull the groaning boy to his new house and opened the door for them, she was really excited now, this was the place she and Naruto were going to spend a lot of alone time together. Who knew what will happen between both of them. Dirty thoughts filled her head as she visualized scenes from some of the erotic manga and anime she had read and watched with the characters being replaced with him and her.

"Well come home, Rias-sama...Naruto-sama."

A monotone voice pulled Rias out of her thoughts and got Naruto, who still looking around the house with a deadpan gaze to look towards the source of the voice. Rias gasped loudly and Naruto arched an eyebrow in confusion when they saw Grayfia standing in front of them with her usual maid outfit, her hand clasped in front of her skirt in a deep bow.

"Grayfia?"

"Grayfia-nee chan?" Rias and Naruto asked at the same time when they saw the silver haired maid. Especially Naruto, if he heard right, Grayfia just call him master. Which was weird as she always used the respectful suffix '-san' for her fellow comrades, the members of Sirzechs Lucifer's peerage.

* * *

Naruto put everything away and went to the living room, with Rias at his side and Grayfia following closely behind him. He could see that the living room alone was as big as his old house's entire first floor, in the middle of the room were high-class wooden chairs with an old, traditional design and a large and comfortable looking couch, all the table and chairs were on a crimson carpet with the symbols of the Gremory Clan in the middle.

However, these weren't the first thoughts that came to his mind, his first thoughts were,

'This place is going to take forever to clean...Good thing I have my shadow clones...'

Filing his thoughts away for later, Naruto and Rias sat down at the couch when Naruto noticed Grayfia still standing behind the two of them was or more accurately, she was standing right in front of him, with her usual blank face with a little redness on her cheeks. He stared at her with Grayfia staring right back at him, seeing the awkward situation, Rias quickly stood up and said,

"Grayfia, you could sit there!" Rias motioned her hand to the chair at the other side of the table, she didn't know why Grayfia was here, when she was supposed to be at her brother's side now as the head maid of the Gremory Castle and taking care of little Millicas, her brother's son.

"Thank you for your concern Rias-sama but I will stand here!" Grayfia shook her head.

Seeing that she couldn't convince her, Rias sat down on the chair and waited for Naruto to start a conversation.

"Uh, Grayfia-nee? You could sit there you know, we don't mind." Naruto pointed towards the chair, he didn't want her standing like that when he was going to ask her why she was here. Naruto saw Grayfia as a big sister he never had, sure she could be strict and stern at times but she had took care of him during his first months at the castle, she cared for him like any sister caring for their little brother. Even after all these years, she was still the same and Naruto counted his lucky stars that he had someone like her in his life.

"Yes Naruto-sama." When Naruto finished, Grayfia nodded her head and made her way to the chair in front of them, earning a surprised look on Naruto's face and another gasp from Rias. Naruto scratched his head while looking at Grayfia but brushed it off thinking that it wasn't something really important right now.

Rias on the other hand was looking at Grayfia with suspicion in her eyes. Something was not right about the strongest queen here, she was the best person she knew at hiding emotions and she always hid what she was thinking under that emotionless face of hers, and her stern voice which never quivered no matter the situation but Grayfia could never hide the fact that she was a single woman and the small pink on her face whenever she call the blond 'Naruto-sama' was very suspicious. She never blushed, EVER. Yet here she was, blushing like a normal girl when Naruto gave her an'order, she was never like that when she was with her brother.

An disturbing thought appeared inside of Rias's mind. Could it be that Grayfia liked Naruto? If she did, then there were no way she and the other girls had a chance with him, Grayfia was ranked as the second most beautiful girl in the underworld second only to Serafall Leviathan when the Maou was in her adult form. Not only that, Grayfia was really experienced in love matters, a fact that none of the girls who had their eyes on Naruto had. She might be strict and stern when she was doing her duty but she was a normal woman when she was off the job and went out dating just like any other single woman trying to find her true love.

This woman, Grayfia could be the most dangerous obstacle in her way to Naruto's heart. Compared to her and the others, Grayfia looked like a tank while the other girls looked like ants. She would have to tell Akeno and Koneko about this tomorrow when they were at Kuoh.

"Well...Grayfia-nee, not to be rude or anything but why are you here?" Naruto began the conversation with the question he wanted to ask since he first saw her here,

"And what about your duties at the castle?" Rias added, Grayfia looked at both of them for a moment and replied,

"Well Naruto-sama, Rias-sama...Venelana-sama believes that household chores like cleaning, laundry or keeping everything in order would be really hard with just two people, she also thought that this mansion, the Uzumaki mansion..." Naruto's eyes turned wide at the name, "...Can't stay in order without someone with responsibility and hard working looking after it. Since she believed that Naruto-sama wouldn't want a lot of maids running around his house so when she asked who was going to be the Uzumaki mansion's maid, I volunteered myself. I believe that my abilities at housework would be helpful for you." Grayfia said with a very small smile on her face but quickly resumed her stoic face when she continued "Don't worry about my duty at Gremory Castle, Sirzechs-sama should be fine without me, the promotion is over for now so Sarah-sama had come back to the castle to help him." It was the truth, Sirzechs's wife came back to the castle after finishing her mid class promotion, the young woman really wanted to meet her son and enjoy her time with Sirzechs.

When Venelana asked who would be going to the Uzumaki Mansion and the maid there, Grayfia had volunteered herself a little too fast, making every other maid look at her in surprise while Venelana had a confused expression on her face. However, the lady of the Gremory Clan trusted Grayfia that she could take care of the mansion so the two didn't have to worry about the mansion.

Sure Grayfia knew with that shadow clone technique of his Naruto could finish cleaning up the place in just an hour or two by himself, she still found it reassuring that she would be there to help him keep his house in good condition. Grayfia also found herself really liking being ordered around by Naruto, even though she knew that they were just simple requests from him. She couldn't find it in herself to deny anything he wants. The power, the determination and even the concern for all the girls in Riser's peerage he had shown during the battle with Riser Phenex had attracted her to Naruto. Naruto had shown everyone how powerful he was now and how much he changed during two years in heaven. It kind of arousing to her when he fought Riser with cold and emotionless eyes like a experienced warrior, even when he attacked Riser until he couldn't even think straight anymore.

A strict personality didn't mean she was a woman that didn't need a lover in her life.

She would stick with the position as the maid of the Uzumaki Mansion for now, and see how her feeling develop concerning Naruto. She also knew about the other girls competing for Naruto's love and the first place in his heart but she won't lose to anyone, especially not to Serafall, the Maou that set her eyes upon Naruto and her rival.

"Grayfia-nee, I don't want to trouble you, I can do the chores by myself." Naruto smiled at her, part of him thought it would be nice to have Grayfia as a maid in the mansion, with her help the housework he was not looking forward to would be a lot easier but he had seen what Grayfia did to Sirzechs when she wasn't pleased or when something was out of order and he didn't want to trouble the person he considered as a big sister. "If you want, you could stay here and be a resident of this, uh, Uzumaki Mansion, you don't need to take care of everything here."

"Thank you for your concern Naruto-sama." Grayfia shook her head and stood up "But as the maid of the Uzumaki Mansion, my duties are clear. I will start tidying up the dining room for you, I guess you two haven't have dinner yet, have you?" Naruto and Rias shook their head, "Then I will prepare dinner, please wait for me to prepare a meal."

"Wait Grayfia, I will help you." Rias stood up and upon seeing that Grayfia was going to deny her offer, the red haired girl added quickly, "That's an order!"

"Very well, Rias-sama." Grayfia nodded her head slightly while her expression still didn't change, deep down inside, she wanted to be the only person who prepares her master's every meal but if Rias said it was an order then fine, she would let it go this time. Tomorrow however was a different story.

Just as they were about to head to the kitchen, Naruto spoke up,

"I'm going to help you guys too, I'm not about to let you two do all the work."

"Naruto-sama, that would not be neccessa..."

"Yes it is, I already allowed Rias to prepare breakfast for me so I'm helping out with dinner. Or do you have such a low opinion of me? I did live by myself for two years you know." Replied Naruto.

Finding no reasonable reason to reject him, the girls begrudgingly agreed, to be honest, they were curious about his culinary skills and just how good he was in a kitchen.

As it turned out, he was pretty good, Naruto was able to follow the expert instructions of Grayfia without a problem while Rias had some difficulty doing so. With Naruto's help, they managed to finish much quicker than expected. Naruto was now in the kitchen cleaning up while Rias and Grayfia were arranging the table. As they worked, Rias tried to make some small talk,

"Naruto's surprisingly good at cooking isn't he?"

Grayfia replied while still setting the table, "Yes, Naruto-sama's skills are good enough that he could probably do very well as a butler." At this she redden just a little but it was enough to be detected by Rias who was seeing more and more proof that Grayfia did have feelings for Naruto and she didn't like it one bit.

Just as Rias looked like she wanted to say more, Naruto came out of the kitchen,

"Alright, I'm finished with the clean up." Naruto looked at the dining table that was prepared for a moment and continued, "And looks like you guys are done too so what are we waiting for? Let's eat!"

Naruto sat down on one chair with Rias sitting down at his left side with only Grayfia still standing with her usual stoic face.

"Grayfia did all the work." Rias said and motioned her head to the maid, who had moved herself from the table to behind Naruto "I just helped that's all."

Naruto took his chopsticks and tasted the nearest dish.

"Wow, it's really good! We should do this more often!" Naruto chewed while nodding his head, he had this dish before in the Gremory Castle but the flavor was different, in a good way. Naruto mused that the three of them must have added their own special flavour to the dishes.

Naruto and Rias began eating, after noticing Grayfia wasn't eating with them, he turned to her who was standing behind him and frowned.

"Grayfia-nee, why aren't you eating with us?"

"There is no need Naruto-sama." Grayfia said. Naruto didn't see it but Rias who was a girl with a good woman's intuition could hear the hidden happiness in Grayfia's voice. She had seen the look on the maid's face when she talked to Naruto in the kitchen. Rias never saw Grayfia try so hard in cooking like this when she was a maid in the castle. Even when she was in the service of her brother, it wasn't everyday that she could see her cooking the meals herself. She did have to admit though, Grayfia was good, very good in cooking and saw that Naruto was impressed by her skills.

"I will eat later, after you and Rias-sama finished your dinners first."

"Nonsense Grayfia-nee, you worked just as hard if not even harder than us in preparing dinner so eat with us." He stood up and pulled her hand, Grayfia's eyes widened in surprise as she followed Naruto and was pushed down on the chair at his right. Rias was gripping her chopsticks hard and with just a little more force she would snap it in half. She was right, Akeno or Ravel weren't the strongest threats, they were nothing compared to Grayfia, she was the most dangerous enemy. She was frankly a bit amazed at the women Naruto attracts, who next, a Seraph and a Maou?

When Naruto returned to his chair, he could see that Grayfia still wasn't so sure about eating with them. Come to think of it, he never saw the silver haired maid eating with them before, she always stood behind Sirzechs and waited while everyone was eating and chatting with each other, he guessed that Grayfia took her duties as a maid very seriously the duty.

She may stay like that when she was his foster brother's personal maid but she's with him inside of his house, she would be treated differently, maid or not.

Using his chopsticks, Naruto took a fried shrimp from one of the dish Grayfia was staring at. The strongest queen of the underworld brought her head up and looked at Naruto.

"Say ahhhh~Grayfia-nee." He grinned brightly and brought the shrimp to Grayfia's mouth while the maid looked at him confused. Rias's mouth were wide open in shock seeing the scene in front of her.

Grayfia face began to turn red, she never had anyone feed her like this before. Sure Grayfia and Sirzechs used to be in love with each other but their relationship was in the middle of the Great War, so things like this weren't possible. She was really confused now and her face turned red at Naruto's action. His grin was making her heart beating really fast.

Looked at Grayfia's blushing face, Naruto couldn't help but think Grayfia was actually really cute when she blushed like this. Grayfia was a true beauty and the emotionless face was part of her charm, but there was just something about her when she blushed like this, Grayfia looked more like an normal girl, her true self whenever she had the day off.

Naruto had seen Grayfia on her days off before and it's truly amazed him by how she held herself in front of everyone. The strict, emotionless maid who always punished her master whenever he acted childish or forgot his position as the leader of the underworld had completely disappeared and was replaced by Grayfia Lucifuge, the strongest queen of the underworld, a beautiful, warm and kind woman, who was also womanly and had really good taste in fashion, which confused Naruto greatly when Rias told that part to him.

Looking back and forth at Naruto and the shrimp, Grayfia finally made up her mind and opened her mouth to Naruto. The blond hair boy smiled and put the shrimp gently into her mouth. Grayfia gently chewed it like a true noble lady, somehow being feed by Naruto made the shrimp taste much more delicious.

"It's very good!" Grayfia swallowed the food in her mouth and muttered happily and it wasn't not just because of the fried shrimp that she made herself and ate more than a hundred times before.

Not to be outdone by the maid, Rias picked up her chopsticks and tried to feed Naruto herself. The blond smiled and ate the food Rias was feeding him, dinner that night was really fun. Naruto while eating his meal also feed both Grayfia and Rias, while the crimson haired girl happily returned the favour, the white haired queen was too nervous and didn't know what to do and didn't make a move.

* * *

After the dinner, Naruto had left two clones for cleaning all the dishes despite Grayfia's protests. Seeing that they had some free time, Naruto suggested the three of them explore the mansion in order to get used to the layout. While both Rias and Grayfia had already memorized the layout, they happily agreed, eager to spend some more time with Naruto.

The first floor had a normal room that was three or four times bigger than the one in his old house, it also had a Japanese style room, with a bathroom with a bathtub and a much more advanced shower. On the second floor, he could see his room was mostly here, the main differences being that it was a bit more bigger and had a king sized bed. He noticed a strange door that wasn't there before and opened it, being a little surprised when he saw Rias's belongings here in an identical room with a slight girly colour scheme with her bed being a queen size with a flat screen TV in front of her. This room struck him as just a smaller version of her room at Gremory Castle without the high class bed or elegant decorations. When Naruto asked her about it, she blushed a little in embarrassment and said that she was used to her old room so she modeled the one in the mansion after it.

The next three floors were basically full of empty rooms with the same design as his but a little smaller, Naruto guessed he could give these free rooms to the guests or anyone who wanted to move in and stay like Rias. Naruto also saw Grayfia's room, which was exactly above his room at the third floor. Deciding not to disturb her privacy, especially when she was right beside him, Naruto moved to the sixth and topmost floor and saw that the floor was essentially one huge room. Naruto decided to use this floor as the VIP room if anyone of high status like Azazel or Sirzechs decided to visit him. There were also a lot of doors that he couldn't open here but guessed it was nothing important so Naruto move to the basements with Rias and Grayfia.

They or rather, Naruto discovered that the mansion had three basements. The first basement had a movie theater, training rooms, changing rooms, and a large indoor bath which had a refrigerator filled with three different flavors of milk, Naruto tasted one of them and it was actually really good. There were also two hidden rooms here, the first hidden room was basically empty while the second hidden room contained an assortment of baths of various sizes but were noticeably larger than the first and gorgeously decorated with ornate patterns of tropical plants, maiden statues pouring water into the bath and the Gremory symbol.

The second basement had a heated indoor swimming pool, which could really helpful if the residents of this house wanted to relax. The third basement was a mostly vacant floor that was empty, he could use this basement for storage room. There was an entire library here that had a copy of every book that the Gremory Castle library had, meaning that it was very useful when someone needed to research something about devils.

All floors in the renovated house were accessible via an elevator. There appeared to be even more hidden rooms in the residence. Naruto remarked that whoever designed the mansion had a fondness for hidden rooms and that he could probably be here all day if he wanted to find all the hidden rooms with Rias and Grayfia agreeing.

If Naruto didn't want Grayfia be in charge of the household chores before, he certainly didn't want Grayfia to take charge of cleaning duty now that he knew the true size of the mansion. It would take her at the very least a full day to finish cleaning the entire mansion. Thankfully, with the help of his shadow clones, the job of keeping this mansion in good condition would be much easier but first, he needed to find some residents for this mansion. Who knows, maybe he could ask the rest of Rias's Peerage or even his own to come live with them. He figured that his plan of not drawing attention to himself in the human world anyway, so he might as well ruin it with style. One thing was for sure though, his life was about to get more interesting from now on, for better or worse.

After the impromptu tour, Grayfia asked for a task to do, Naruto after thinking about it for a while, assigned her to take care of the plants at the garden outside, which she happily obeyed as it also gave her some time to think. Rias had brought Naruto to her room to watch anime together. Another reason was because the heiress of the Gremory Clan didn't want Naruto anywhere near Grayfia at the moment, she didn't do anything and she already caught Naruto's attention. Naruto sat on the sofa with Rias's head on his shoulder, both of them watching anime until midnight until Grayfia showed up in the room and scolded them about staying up late and told them to go to sleep as they both had school tomorrow.

Naruto returned to his room and jumped onto his bed and quickly drifted into sleep, the new bed reminding him of the extremely soft bed he had in his house on Heaven.

* * *

As the first of morning light peeked through the window in Naruto's room, waking him up, he thought about how nice it was being like this once in a while. He usually did a lot of missions that pushed him to the limit of his endurance so he always slept like a dead man whenever he returned from all those missions. And even though he always woke up refreshed, it was nice to not hurry up for something for once.

He enjoyed the feeling of his soft bed, soft pillow, warm blanket and also his warm and soft hugging pillow.

Wait a minute.

If he recalled correctly, he only had one pillow last night and it was under his head. The pillow he was hugging now felt real soft and warm.

He looked down a bit and saw Rias's sleeping face snuggling into his chest. He could see that she was sleeping naked just as usual and was using him as a hugging pillow. His right arm being hugging tightly by her, resting between her bare breasts while his left arm was around her waist.

As if that wasn't enough, Rias was also hugging him so tight that he could feel his arm pressing into her toned stomach with his right hand was being sandwiched between her soft thighs. She had sneaked into Naruto's room sometime during the night and slept on the bed with him with him thinking her as a body pillow and hugging her.

Oh carp.

While he didn't mind sleeping together with her naked when they are children, Naruto had hoped that this strange habit of hers would change when she grew up and could finally sleep without taking off her clothes or at least wear something that she found comfortable. Looks like he was wrong about that, not to mention he didn't feel comfortable sleeping with her like this now that they were teenagers and all. For now however, he needed to get out of this situation, fast.

But just as when tried to make his move by moving his hand away from Rias's waist, the crimson haired girl suddenly opened her eyes when she felt the lost of Naruto's warmness. Big blue green eyes slowly opened and looked at cerulean eyes. A smile appeared on her face when she realized the position they were in, of course she was pleased when Naruto hugged her last night when she sneaked into his bed using the door that connected their room together.

Naruto tried to free himself when Rias's beautiful smile turned to a seductive one but he quickly moved and changed their positions before Naruto could escape. In an instant, Naruto found himself being pushed down onto his bed with Rias who was on all fours on top of him, looking at Naruto with her blue green eyes with her seductive smile still in place.

Oh crap.

"Good morning, Na~ru~to~kun~!" She said in a deliberately slow and sexy way.

Naruto who had managed to compose himself by now replied in a calm voice,

"Good morning to you too Rias. Could you, uh, get off of me? It's a bit uncomfortable like this."

"Oh my~Naruto-kun, you shouldn't be so shy like that. Don't worry, I'll make you 'really comfortable' soon." She said as she licked her lips slowly, she used a hand to trace a circle around her left breast and finally put it under her heavenly mound and pushed it up so it looked even bigger than before, "You know, if you want to touch, you just have to ask."

By now Naruto decided to escape, he wasn't going to be like the male character who got seduced by women like in those dirty manga Rias read. Now when he just woke up, he concentrated his energy and used the 'Substitution Jutsu'.

Rias didn't know what happened, one moment she was holding Naruto down right where she wanted him, the next there she was holding down a wooden log after a puff of smoke. She looked at Naruto who was standing at the foot of the bed, looking at her with twitching eyebrows and spoke after he was sure she wasn't going to make another move,

"Substitution Jutsu, used to get out of tight spots by substituting with something else." When Rias tried to speak he quickly added, "Don't ask where the wooden log came from. Now, care to explain why are you in my room and more importantly, my bed?"

The crimson haired girl pouted and puffed up her cheeks, "Mou, I was trying to have some fun, you meanie."

"I think you and I have a different definition of fun..." He deadpanned.

Then suddenly the room's temperature began to drop at an incredible speed. The walls around the door of Naruto's room began to freeze and the surface was covered in a thin layer of frost. The doorknob slowly turned into ice and broke into a thousand pieces. Now with the lock destroyed, the door slowly opened to reveal a stern Grayfia who have her arm folded under her breasts. A silver aura radiating around her body. Her face remained the same but her eyes normally calm eyes had turned into a murderous glare and it was directed at Rias.

"Naruto-sama, breakfast is ready." Grayfia bowed her head at her blond haired master, "You should eat them before it turns cold." With her completely refusing to acknowledge Rias's presence.

"Alright Grayfia-nee, I'll be right down." Naruto nodded his head, thankful that Grayfia had appeared to save him from Rias even if she was a bit late.

But before Naruto could move, Rias launched herself at Naruto, forcing him to catch her and rubbed her body into his. She didn't care about the cold, her rage of being disturbed by the maid had heated her body up so the cold was nothing to her right now. She glared at Grayfia with her own murderous glare and smirked, she had nothing to be afraid of the maid at this kind of competition.

Naruto tried to pry her away a persistent Rias while she spoke to Grayfia.

"Grayfia, can't you see that I'm trying to make Naruto-kun~really~comfortable here?" Rias smirked when she saw Grayfia's left eye twitch violently, "Breakfast can wait for later."

Grayfia looked at Rias, still glaring, the scene of her former master's sister was rubbing herself over Naruto, even if he looked unwilling was not a scene she would forget soon. As she gripped her maid dress tightly, an idea came to mind and she moved towards the two, standing in front of them and said slowly,

"It can't be helped then." Both their jaws dropped when they saw Grayfia slowly taking off her clothes, starting with her apron and the maid headband on her head, "It's my job as Naruto-sama's maid to make him as comfortable as possible, so Rias-sama, please move to the side so that I can do my job!" Grayfia finished talking just as she took off her dress, living her in only her bra and panties.

"No! Grayfia-nee, not you too!"

Naruto said and teleported away from the two 'crazy' devils.

* * *

"Here's your bag and bento, Naruto-sama."

"Thank you, Grayfia-nee." Naruto smiled and took his schoolbag and the bento, which was decorated by with a small yellow fox on the lid and also various flowers on the side from Grayfia. He liked the look of the bento and put it into his bag and waited for Rias to take her bento from Grayfia. He had his face turned away so he didn't see the heated glare the two threw at each other.

Well, the little problem in the morning was settled by Naruto. After making both of them wear their clothes again, he had both Rias and Grayfia on their knees, which the latter was a little happy to obey. He had scolded them about modesty and told them in no uncertain terms that stripping their clothes did not comfort him in the very least. Their talk lasted around twenty minutes after which Naruto went to get ready for school and came down to the first floor to have breakfast with them.

"Let's go Naruto-kun." Rias smiled and ran to his side.

"Okay, Grayfia-nee, take care of the house and yourself for us, okay?" The maid responded by bowing slightly, "Farewell, Naruto-sama. Have a pleasant day."

The trip to Kuoh Academy was enjoyable with Rias telling about Kuoh, about the students, teachers, even the infamous 'Pervert-Trio', who Issei was a part of. Rias also invited Naruto to join her Occult Research Club, which Naruto agreed to and joked about calling her Buchou just like anybody else. After that, Naruto and Rias also talked about the protections in her territory and the strange activities of stray devils here.

When Naruto and Rias came near Kuoh, they saw that Akeno, Kiba and Koneko were waiting for them by the street that leaded to the gate of the Academy. Seeing Naruto, Akeno and Koneko face cheered up while Kiba had a bright smile on his face and waved to them.

"Buchou, Naruto-senpai!"

"Hey guys!"

"Hello everyone."

"Naruto-sama!" Akeno quickly moved to Naruto's right side and hugged his right arm with a beautiful smile on her face, "I'm so glad that you can finally come to Kuoh." Akeno smiled and turned to Rias, who was glaring at her.

"Nii-chan." The quiet white haired girl came in front of Naruto, her normally stoic but nevertheless cute face blushing. Naruto smiled at her and rubbed her hair just where she liked it, before opening his schoolbag and taking out a piece of cake. He asked Grayfia to prepare some cake this morning, knowing that the white haired girl might want some sweets.

"Here Koneko-chan." Naruto handed it to her, which the white haired girl took with a smile and purred slightly when her head was being rubbed by Naruto again.

"Hey there, Kiba-kun." Naruto turned to Kiba, "What are you doing standing there by yourself, come over here and join us."

Kiba looked at his senpai and smiled, "Yes, Naruto-senpai."

Naruto nodded his head and walked with the group to Kuoh Academy, with Rias at his left side and Akeno at his right side, Koneko was walking in front with a small smile on her face. Kiba was walking with them with his usual smile. On their way to Kuoh, the group had gotten a lot of attention from the Kuoh students who happened to walking on the same street with them. Some of them recognized Naruto from the bookstore yesterday while others wanted to know who was the handsome, attractive boy walking with the school idols.

Naruto looked at the gate of Kuoh Academy, he could finally keep his promise with Rias, to go to high school together. Even if two years had passed and he only had one year with them here, a promise was a promise. No matter how much time he had left, he would fulfill the promise with Rias.

Taking a deep breath, Naruto finally made up his mind and walked into Kuoh Academy together with his friends, ready to face any challenge this high school had for him.

End chapter 7.

* * *

_**Author's note: Finally, chapter 7 here, I actually finished this chapter nearly two weeks ago, but my Beta Reader Tomonee took a little too long. So I have found another Beta Reader to this chapter ... hopefully he had done it at good at Tomonee.**_

_** And Please Read and Review.**_

_**Tina ... peace out ^^... if you want to ask, just PM me ^^**_

**_Beta's Note(Tomonee): And that's a warp! Sorry if I kept some of you waiting, I didn't have Internet access for a few days, good for me that Tina is pretty considerate huh?. Anyways, if you haven't noticed it yet, Tina's got another beta, Mungkone08 who can keep up with her writing speed._**

**_So, now our writing arrangement is like this, Tina would churn out her chapters at her usual(amazing) speed, which she'll then give to Mungkone08 who'll correct most of the mistakes. This is the first draft that gets posted first, she'll then give me Mungkone08's version so that I can correct any mistakes that he may had missed and put the finishing touches on the chapter. This chapter gets posted after I'm done with it, which may take from anywhere from a few days to a few weeks depending on my speed._**

**_And that's pretty much it. If any of you have questions about the story itself, feel free to ask._**

**_Until next time!_**


	8. Chapter 8

_**About the last chapter: well, not much to tell about the last chapter, it might be the most success chapter if you know what I mean ^^.**_

_** And by the way, Mugetsu16, I know that I'm basically throwing girls Naruto, but just so you know that I know that Love is a relationship based on a lot of things, I made this chapter specially for you, just so you know that I don't throw girl at him, even Serafall or Riser's peerage have to develop a lot of thing before they could said they love Naruto or anything like that.**_

_** Also, someone asked me to put some more girls in Naruto's Harem, mainly Xenovia or Sona and a few girls in her peerage, well, at the moment I still thinking about that ... I will think about it anyway ^^**_

_**And by the way, the next chapter Naruto is going to gain a part of his memories back...**_

"Naruto" normal Speech.

'_Naruto_' normal Thought.

_**"Rasengan"**_ magic/jutsu.

"_**Kurama**_" Demon/monster/Bijuu normal Speech.

'**_Kurama_**' Demon/moster/Bijuu Thought.

_**Naruto DxD- Purpose of living**_

_**Volume 1: The high school life begin**_

_**Chapter 8**_

"Did you see 'him', there, it's 'him'!"

"Oh my Kami, it's the new transfer student isn't it?!"

"Look at him, Kami he is so handsome and so cute too. Look at his body, it's so delicious!"

"It's Naruto Uzumaki-sama! I heard that he is Rias-onee-sama's childhood friend."

"Really?"

"Yeah, look at his wrist, do you see that crimson bracelet, I have seen that Rias-sama has the same one!"

"Really, do you think that they are a couple?"

"KYAA~! It's so cute"

Naruto cursed quietly when he passed a small group of school girls that were chatting with each other near his class. Truthfully, he didn't mind them talking about him or anything for that matter, it's just a few seconds ago they just screamed out the word "Kami", and it sent a massive headache to his head. Naruto would be really thankful if they didn't use that word anymore.

Well, it's the first morning at Kuoh Academy, and Naruto had become really popular amongst the girls, and the most dangerous, the mightiest, and the greatest enemy to the single high school boys. He had seen Issei's two friends and most of the boys at the academy look at him with venom in their eyes, but brushed it off because he thought it was nothing important.

He had been put into the same class with his childhood friend so the information about him and Rias being childhood friends leaked out pretty fast and just by looking at them, people could see how close the two are. Rias didn't mind letting the whole academy know that Naruto was her childhood friend, and the fact she has special feelings for him, so no one would come and make a move on him. The thought of their idols being taken away enraged some of the male student inside and outside Kuoh Academy, which lead to a lot of gangs coming and 'asking for his health', they also carried a lot of baseball bats and chains to scare Naruto, and they told him to stay away from Rias, because she was 'their' girl.

Well, it's lucky for them that Naruto wasn't a cold blooded murderer, after the incident with Riser. He always wanted to beat the hell out of anyone that said Rias was 'theirs'.

Naruto sighed in relief when no one was shouting Kami anymore; he was heading to the clubroom. He had joined Occult Research Club this morning and became a member of the club. Rias had forbid him to call her 'Buchou' like everyone else, saying that it didn't suit him to call her that. It's kind of funny really, seeing Rias's face when she was being teased by Akeno and getting embarrassed by Koneko, in which the white haired girl said only one word.

Naruto saw Issei, who was screaming to his two pervert friends about something, with Asia standing near him looking at Issei with a happy smile. It was kind of ironic really, a innocent girl and the pure pervert have feelings for each other, he doesn't even know what Asia sees inside Issei… but he guessed he could call the boy a true courage man when he saw the recording of the Rating game between Rias and Riser, he had fought hard to protect Asia during the fight on the rooftop, even when his body was being pushed beyond its limit, he still wanted to protect her.

He also heard from Rias that Issei and Asia live with each other under the same roof at Issei's house, his parents considered Asia the daughter they never had, they even love her more than their pervert son.

Oh well…

"Issei-kun, Asia-chan!" He patted the brown haired boy's shoulder and called for Asia. Motohama and Matsuda, if he remembered their names correctly, were looking at him with wide eyes, it was kind of because he was taller than both of them and he could easily beat them until they couldn't move, just like the gangs from the schools near Kuoh.

"Naruto-senpai!" Asia smiled brightly and bowed her head to the older blond.

"Naruto-senpai," Issei smiled nervously at him, in truth, he was still a little terrified because of Naruto's power that day. He had never seen anything like that before, especially that giant yellow Kyuubi. Even Kiba and the other spectators, like Sairaorg, had to keep their mouths from falling to the ground after seeing the fox form of Naruto, which was unlike anything they have ever seen before.

"Rias-chan said that the club would have a meeting at lunch, so be there okay?" he smiled to the both of them and walked away while waving at them. All the girls around him screamed out in delight at his warm smile.

"Damn him, damn Casanova!" Motohama and Matsuda yelled out with frustration in their voice, but were quickly being screamed at right in their faces by a group of girls and they began to attack the two perverts for shouting at their 'Naruto-sama'. Issei had been lucky that he followed Asia back to their class before the girls could see him, now he didn't have to suffer the same fate as his friends.

* * *

"I'm here… huh?" Naruto opened the door to their clubroom, but to see only Akeno standing in the corner of the room, making tea with a happy expression on her face. He had hoped to meet with Rias here, because he felt some magical signatures around the academy, he also talked with a few of them and he wanted to ask her about it, because he didn't feel any negative emotions coming from them so he thought they must also be devils like the members of the Occult Research Club

"Ara, Naruto-sama, please come in and sit down," Akeno smiled brightly and poured some tea into a cup while she prepared some tea for Naruto "please wait a minute Naruto-sama, your tea will be ready soon." Akeno finished the tea and put it on a tray along with a few cookies for Naruto. She wanted everything to be perfect for Naruto. Rias had told her about Grayfia, the former maid of the Gremory Castle who happened to be Naruto's personal maid now, and how she has also developed feelings for Naruto. Akeno gripped the tray a little when she remembered what Grayfia had done to Naruto and couldn't help to be a little jealous, she was after all… the one who would be serving him in any way possible and making him feel as comfortable as possible, not some old lady with silver hair and a strict personality.

"Thank you Akeno-chan!" he smiled at her when she put the tray down in front of him, "You know Akeno-chan, you don't have to call me 'Naruto-sama' just 'Naruto' is fine"

"Ara, Ara, ufufufu" she giggled happily "But don't worry Naruto-sama, I don't have to, yes, but I want to, after all," she folded her arms under her breasts and pushed it and made them more noticeable, "I don't mind being submissive under you Naruto-sama~," she purred, making Naruto's face redden and he quickly excused himself by drinking all the tea in one gulp, ignoring the fact that the tea was still hot, but it managed to clear his mind. In terms of danger level, Akeno was the most dangerous girl he knew, even Rias was still an innocent girl when the situation asked for it, but Akeno could be really mature all of the time, even her pony-tail made her face look more mature and he has never seen her act innocent, like a normal girl her age, before.

"Um… Akeno-chan, Where is Rias-chan and Neko-chan anyways?" He asked the black haired queen, "I thought they would be here first."

"Buchou had to take care of a few things with Sona-Kaichou!" Naruto nodded his head, he already knew that the daughter of the Sitri Clan was here, and she become the student council's president "Koneko-chan is doing some requests for a client and will be back soon!"

"Oh, okay!" He nodded his head and ate some cookies. They tasted really good and unique; he wondered if Akeno made this herself "Say Akeno-chan, can I ask you something?" Naruto swallowed the cookie and took another one. He really didn't want to do this, just in case, there something wrong between Akeno and Baraqiel. If they were blood related, she might hate him because of this, but Naruto has to clear a few things before he can find out what happened between them.

"Of course Naruto-sama" Akeno nodded her head.

"Akeno-chan…" He looked at Akeno "Are you part Fallen Angel?"

Akeno stopped dead in her tracks with her eyes wide; her gentle smile was immediately replaced with a cold and emotionless look.

'How does he know about 'that'?' Akeno wondered. She had tried to hide 'that' from everyone, especially Naruto. Fallen Angels had done a lot of bad things to Rias's peerage, her family, especially their new members. There was no way that Naruto would like her when he knew that she was one of 'them', the race that is the nemesis, enemy, of the Devils. And if Naruto didn't hate her for that, then he would hate her if he knew that she had killed her own race in cold blood and that she actually enjoyed it.

She always liked Naruto when they were young because Naruto not only spent his time with her king, but he also spent his time with Akeno and the others. She had come to know him more when they played, trained and did a lot of things that normal children would do together. Time passed and she was beginning to be attracted to his kind nature, his smile and his will. Akeno showed her feelings for Naruto by teasing him, or she would act like a mature woman, but in fact, deep down inside… she just wanted Naruto to look at her and her alone. To make it worse her sadistic nature always wanted Naruto to be the dominate one, and it really didn't mind her becoming his servant or slave.

When Naruto left for the mission, Akeno, like Rias, was hit hard by the fact that Naruto would be leaving them for a long time. At first, she had thought he would return in one month, but after her king's brother came out of his office and told them that Naruto wouldn't return anytime soon, she felt hurt because Naruto wouldn't return. She wanted to hate him and she cried just like Rias, but she had acted strong, for her king, by staying her usual self as much as possible. She knew that Naruto had to do this mission for the sake of the Devil World, but she was always hoping that he would return to her and to his family soon.

When she saw Naruto and what he did at Rias's engagement party, all the incoming problems he had to go through if he could save Rias from her unwanted fiancé, and the power Naruto showed the devil world that day. Naruto had finally captured her heart, and making him hate her was the last thing Akeno wanted to do right now, especially when the competition for Naruto's heart had became excruciatingly hard for someone like her. Her eyes began to water when she was ready to show Naruto what exactly she is, hoping that he won't hate her after this.

Her eyes went wide in shock when she felt Naruto's strong but gentle arms make their way around her body and press her tightly into his strong chest. Naruto was hugging her from behind with a warm smile on his face. The blond had felt her emotions and decided to do something for her, just to help Akeno calm down and tell him everything. The blond knew that keeping a secret like this wasn't healthy for her, especially if that secret connected to her blood relatives.

"Don't cry Akeno-chan!" Naruto said warmly to her, "Please don't cry, tears don't suit you at all!"

"Naruto-sama…" She shuddered under his breath, this was the first time she had been this closed to Naruto, and she didn't want him to let go, she wanted to stay like this forever but Akeno knew that she had to do this. She knew that sooner or later he would know about her.

Gently pulling herself out of Naruto arms, Akeno took a step forward and began to unbutton her shirt. Naruto waited patiently behind Akeno, he knew that she wasn't her usual self right now.

When Akeno finished, she pulled down her shirt so her shoulder blades could be visible to Naruto's eyes.

_**PA!**_

Naruto was expecting this, when the two wings flared out of her shoulder blades; the left one Naruto was very familiar with, the wing of devil, but the right one was the black wings of a Fallen Angel.

"Akeno-chan…"

"My father… is Baraquiel, one of the leaders of Fallen Angels" she said with disgusted in her voice "My mother is the daughter of a certain shrine maiden of this country. I heard that one day, my mother saved Baraquiel, who had collapsed from injuries, and from the fate of that day… I was born." Akeno said with a sad tone, Naruto instantly knew that something happened to her mother, for Akeno say her father's name with so much venom in her voice. She turned around to face him. Her eyes filled with sadness "I look disgusting, don't I?"

"Akeno-chan…" Naruto tried to talk but the fallen angel-devil girl simply smiled at him

"You don't have to say anything Naruto-sama…" tears appeared at the corners of her eyes, "I'm not completely Fallen Angel nor a full devil… these," she fold both of her wings around her and gripped the feathers of the Fallen Angel wing with her hand and furiously plucked the black feathers out of her wing, "these are dirty wings, I possess both of them," she laughed crazily while tears were flowing down her cheeks, "While hating these feathers, I met Rias and became a devil, but what was born were the feathers of a fallen angel and devil, a disgusting creature who possessed both wings. Fufufu, this may suit me, whom has dirtied blood flowing in her veins. I have the blood of a fallen angel in me, you know? Can you forgive me? Although I was reincarnated into a devil, the fact that I have the blood of a fallen angel in me doesn't change. …. I could have approached you wanting to get hated, you know? ...But, that's definitely not the case, I am the worst kind of woman…"

"AKENO, STOP!" Naruto tried to stop her, her emotions were a mix of sadness, anger, happiness, hatred… her spirit had been broken by the hatred for the Fallen Angels, because of her father.

The girl continued to pluck all the feathers out of Fallen Angel wing. With no other choice, Naruto pushed Akeno while his hands were holding both of her wrists and he pressed them firmly to the ground whilst using his weight to stop her from moving. The black feathers that had been plucked out of her wing lying beside them. Akeno was looking at Naruto's determined eyes, she knew that he would hate her, after all, who would want a disgusted subspecies to be near them.

"Akeno-chan, don't do this!" Naruto gritted his teeth at seeing her in such state. He had become familiar with the smiling, happy and seductive Akeno, so looking at her with desperation in her eyes like this really hurt him "I don't hate Fallen Angels, not a single one of them. And even if I did hate them, even if you have the blood of a fallen angel in you, I still can't hate you. You are and always will be Himejima Akeno, a kind and happy girl who always enjoys teasing me and my heart." He finished with his trademark grin and he released her wrists. Naruto used an arm to support himself while the other gently wiped the tears out of her beautiful violet eyes "You always look the best when you're smiling, so please don't cry Akeno-chan!"

Naruto let out a sigh of relief when he saw the usual gentle smile return to the girl's face and he decided to stand up. But he suddenly felt Akeno's arms make their way around his neck and lock with each other behind him, holding him firmly on top of her. Now the situation had changed and Naruto noticed the fact that her shirt had been pulled down to her stomach, showing everything from her neck down. Naruto's face reddened when he realized Akeno's breasts were slightly bigger than Rias's. Trying his best to not look at her bra clad breasts, he looked directly into her eyes and said nervously

"Um, Akeno-chan, we need to get up"

"Naruto-kun…" She whispered quietly, "…..You said some killing words… After hearing that… Why don't I get really serious?" Akeno looked at Naruto, deep into his shining blue eyes. Her chest was beating strongly against her chest.

"K-killing words?" Naruto stuttered, he was clearly sure that he didn't said anything wrong to her, he just told Akeno what he truly felt about her that's all "A-Akeno-chan, I just …"

"I have decided... Naruto-sama, do you like Rias?"

"Of course I do!" Naruto said "I like her, but I also like you, Neko-chan, Kiba-kun…. Of course I like all my friends"

"You're too kind Naruto-sama!" she smiled to him "Ravel-sama might already hold the position of your first legal one, Rias might be the next one after all…" Naruto's mind was working nonstop to understand what Akeno was talking about, "The first and second position can't be taken I guess…"

"W-What are you talking about Akeno-chan?"

"Naruto-sama… I won't mind being in the third position!" Akeno said finally and she hugged him tighter, trying to make him fall into her body "I think it's a comparatively good position. Above all there's the feeling of unfaithfulness that'll be burning."

"Akeno-chan…"

"Or, if possible, I could become your-"

"Become what Akeno?"

A cold and emotionless voice cut through Akeno's speech like a sharp knife cutting through paper. Naruto was familiar with this voice, but he couldn't imagine that it could become so cold like this. Damn it, he already faced a situation like this, this morning, now he was going to face another 'unique' situation just like it.

Slowly turning his head to look behind him, he could clearly see an angry Rias was standing in the doorway of the club room with a murderous look on her face. A crimson aura was covering her and it was so thick that he thought the door's frame was slowly disappearing because of her destructive power. Naruto's face slowly lost its color, seeing his angry childhood friend.

Rias stood in the door and scowled angrily. Akeno was lying on the floor with her top wide open while her arms were around Naruto's neck, and to make it worse Naruto was on top of her with his two hands at the sides of Akeno's head supporting him. If anyone that didn't know what Naruto is like before, they could clearly tell from this scene that the blond haired boy was trying to ravish Akeno, to which the black haired girl found really satisfying. But knowing Naruto and her queen's personalities for a long time, she already knew who was behind all this. Akeno, was definitely trying to make a move towards Naruto's heart, she cursed herself for telling Akeno about Grayfia this morning, because of that Akeno tried to boost her plan to a new level.

But… she couldn't help but feel angry at Naruto for not trying to get out of this position, after all, with his strength alone he could have easily gotten out of Akeno's grip.

"Rias-chan, it's not what it looks like!" Naruto tried to defend himself but he instantly felt a strong pull when he wasn't prepared. He felt his head smashing into something really soft and firm. He realized it was Akeno's heavenly bosom, the sensation of her soft skin and Akeno's alluring scent made his brain go wild.

"Yes Rias," Akeno smile seductively and ran her hand through Naruto's golden hair, she enjoyed the feeling of Naruto's head around her breast and found herself being addicted to it, "It is exactly what it's looks like… me and Naruto-sama are spending some… alone time with each other. With Naruto-sama being the dominate one… you could clearly see how rough he was when he destroyed my shirt like this!" Akeno purred and her cheeks redden when she felt Naruto's hot breath against her skin. The blond haired devil was trying to get out, but Akeno was putting every ounce of her strength into her hands to keep him there, she wanted to rub this in Rias's face, she tried to become the first person in his heart no matter what happened, so this irritated her.

A tick mark appeared in Rias's forehead and she stomped into the room before holding tightly onto Naruto's body and pulling him out of Akeno's grip. The priestess of thunder groaned in disappointment at the loss of warmth around her chest, but giggled when she saw Naruto's blushing face, he was so cute when he blushed or was embarrassed, yet so attractive and handsome when he got serious.

"Phew~! Thank you for …. OUCH! OUCH! "Naruto screamed out when Rias pinched his cheeks, HARD.

"You really enjoy this, don't you?" Rias puffed her cheeks in annoyed, it was bad enough that she had a dangerous rival like Grayfia, who was a perfect housewife with her mind always knowing what is best for others, then Akeno, who had a toner and sexier body than her, to make it worse, most of the teenage boys these days wanted a girlfriend like her, sadistic, yet submissive to her boyfriend alone kind of girl. To make it short, Akeno could be more dangerous than Grayfia. At least the maid knows what modesty is and behaves herself in front of Naruto.

Even though being pinched on the cheeks by Rias really hurt, Naruto couldn't help but find her face really cute when she puffed her cheeks like that.

Luckily for him, his savior came to help.

"Uh, what happened here?" Kiba stepped into the room with his usual smile but it quickly turned into a frown when he saw Rias was pinching Naruto's face, and that Akeno was standing up while her hand fixed the buttons on her shirt.

"uo tuly a night in shin anor Kika" He tried to talk but Rias put more effort into her pinch, making him wince in pain. Naruto grabbed Rias's wrist, trying to pull her fingers off of his cheeks and he scream out "Damn it, it hurts Rias-chan…"

"Hmnp!" She huffed and stomped away, stepping inside the bathtub and pulling the curtain forcefully, she then threw her clothes everywhere around the clubroom. Rias made sure to throw her panties right in Naruto face, but Akeno caught it first before Naruto could see it with a smile on her face. The black hair girl decided to walk around the room and pick up all the clothes for her king.

But when she walked passed Naruto, he suddenly caught her arm with his arm, making Akeno's eyes go wide. She looked at him to see that he was grinning at her. He lowered his head down to her ear and whispered quietly,

"If you want to talk Akeno-chan, feel free to come to me!"

Akeno's lips slightly parted open, but quickly formed into a beautiful smile. She looked at Naruto and nodded her head. The blond haired pawn grinned brightly and releasing her arm, allowing the black haired queen to continue her duties.

Naruto turned his head towards Kiba, seeing Rias's Knight, with a confused look on his face. Naruto smiled at him and put a finger on his lips.

Kiba had heard the short conversation between his two senpais, after seeing Naruto's action. He simply smiled and nodded his head in understanding.

Ten minutes later, Koneko returned to the clubroom with her usual blank face. After seeing Naruto sitting on the sofa and drinking tea while eating cookies that Akeno was happily serving him, the white haired girl quickly climbed onto Naruto's lap and quietly snuggled into his chest, she then took out the cake Naruto had given her this morning. Naruto smiled when he felt Koneko happily eating the cake and he put his hand on top of her head and began rubbing her soft hair slowly. Koneko's hair style hasn't changed at all, but it looked longer and her cat-shaped hair clip made her even cuter.

When Issei and Asia finally came to the room, Rias finished her bath and got out, but she was still a little angry at Akeno and Naruto, especially the former.

The club quickly finished eating their lunches together with Akeno and Rias taking turns feeding Naruto, to which the blond haired boy actually found himself enjoying their attention. He sometimes returned the favor to the both of them. Koneko didn't look too happy about it, but Naruto had let her sit on his lap while she ate her lunch while he was collecting natural energy for her, that's all she need for right now. Kiba sat near Naruto, eating his lunch while answering every question Naruto asked him. Issei looked at the scene in front of him with jealousy, but also worship for his blond senpai for actually becoming the harem king, but he didn't feel letting that out at all because Asia had fed him with a her usual innocent smile.

When they finished the lunch, Rias announced to everyone that the ball tournament was coming near and as one of the clubs of Kuoh Academy; they would have to join the tournament and win. While the normal clubs were no match for the strength and stamina of devils, they held a great threat to their victory along with the Student Council, the group that was actually Sona Sitri's peerage. Sona is Rias's best friend and rival. Naruto nodded his head in understanding, the magical signatures he felt around the academy were definitely the members of Sona's peerage, whom they would meet with after lunch. Both peerages all wanted to introduce their new members to each other.

True to Rias's words, after they had finished their lunches, the door of the clubroom opened and the first one to step in was Sona Shitori, or Sona Sitri, the heiress of the Sitri Clan and the sister of the Maou, Serafall Leviathan, and the president of the Student Council. Standing next to her was Tsubaki Shinra, the vice-president of the Student Council, and the one that leaded him around the academy this morning when Naruto went to the headmaster's office. The rest of the Student Council slowly made their way into the clubroom; Naruto recognized some of them because he had talked with a few girls from the student council this morning.

Naruto decided to move into the corner of the room so Rias could feel comfortable introducing Issei and Asia to the rest of the Sona's peerage, while the short black haired girl introduced Genshirou Saji to the couple. To say Issei was pissed when Saji didn't respect his fellow Pawn and was being a little too close to the former nun, both Pawns tried to crush each other's hand in a handshake, while both Rias and Sona sighed in disappointment at the duo, making Naruto chuckle a little when the two were being scolded by each of their masters.

Hearing the laugh from Naruto, the Student Council turned their heads towards Naruto's location, some of the girls blushed furiously after seeing him. The girls in Rias's peerage couldn't blame them at all, it was because they have known Naruto for a long time so they have gotten used to his charm and appearance, and weren't affected… much anyway. Once before, Rias overheard from the girls in the third and second year classes talking about how Naruto had saved them from the being peeked on when they were changing their clothes by the perverted male students, she also heard he beat the hell out Rias's unwanted admirers because they have said she was theirs, and theirs alone. While Rias had taken care of them long ago, the group never gave up on her, when she heard that Naruto had taken care of them once and for all, she was really happy to know that he cared for her so much, even though it's just a normal problem.

"Oh, I didn't see you there Naruto-san!" Sona bowed her head to him, making the members of her peerage eyes go wide "it's good to meet you again!"

"Me too Sona-san," Naruto walked up to her and shook Sona's hand, "doing well I hope!"

"Yes, I have been doing well, Naruto-san!" Sona nodded her head. When Naruto's position had been declared to the Devil World, her sister had revealed her some information that she knew about Naruto to her. Sona was really surprised when she found out that Naruto had spent the last two years in the Angel's territory, Heaven. Naruto was also known as the devil with the highest potential alive, one that could become a powerful devil one day. The 'Elder Devil Council' always kept an eye on Naruto, hoping that they could make Naruto work for them to prevent him from turning his back on them, but he had all four Maou back him up. Sona shivered when she remembered the way her sister licked her lips when she said Naruto's name with her 'innocent' face. Sona knew that her sister was just playing around. She had never loved anyone truthfully anyway; she just liked to mess around with their feelings, truly a devil in the form of child girl.

"So, Sona-san, I see that you have a fine peerage don't you?" Naruto asked looking at the group behind Sona. A few of them flinched under his gazed.

"Yes Naruto-san!" Sona turned around and said "Everyone, this is Naruto Uzumaki, the one I have told you guys about, so treat him well will you" she said sternly, earning a gasp from her peerage.

This morning, their master had them about the incident three days ago with the Phenex Clan and a Pawn of Sirzechs Lucifer having faced the entirety of Riser's Phenex, including himself, peerage and he managed to beat all of them without even trying to fight seriously with his unimagined power. Not only that, they also knew that he is the childhood friend of the heiress to the Gremory Clan.

But no one imagined 'that' Naruto Uzumaki was the blond that they talked to this morning.

"Hello everyone!" Naruto waved while grinning their way.

"It's nice to meet you, Naruto-sama!" all the girls bowed their heads towards Naruto, making the blond haired boy flinch and wonder whenever he could get rid of this 'Sama' thing that everyone says. Rias looked at Naruto's embarrassed form and smiled while Akeno giggled quietly behind her king.

"WOW, to think that someone like this is your senpai!" Saji muttered next to Issei, making the pervert turned his head to the fellow Pawns and scowls. The two quickly turned towards each other angry and ready to fight.

After Sona had pulled Saji out of the clubroom, Naruto and everyone else returned to what they were doing. Rias had announced that to strengthen their bond between themselves, tomorrow morning after class they would go to Issei and Asia's house. The idea made the perverted boy stunned afterwards he lowered his head in desperation. While Rias was talking about the training they would do before the Ball Tournament, Naruto saw Akeno sitting at the end of the couch with a soft smile on her face; it was the first time that he saw Akeno smile like that.

After finishing Naruto's first day of school, Naruto and Rias returned to their house. While walking, the couple talked about everything such as school. This might have been the first day for Naruto, but he had a lot of fun and he really enjoyed the school life there with his friends, and he wondered why he didn't take the education given at school earlier. There was the school for normal class devils, but Rias's mother, Venelana, wanted him to have a proper education and she volunteered herself to be Naruto's tutor. Compared her and the teacher at Kuoh, it's was like comparing a tiger and a white, cute rabbit.

Suddenly, Naruto was standing in front of his house; he felt two familiar magical signatures inside the mansion. One of them is definitely Grayfia, the other is definitely a devil, because he knew that he had felt this signatures somewhere before. Naruto turned his head towards his childhood friend and saw she was scowling, maybe she recognized it.

Opening the door, the first person Naruto saw was Grayfia. The white haired maid was standing in the alley with her usual stoic face, her hand was folded in front of her skirt and her body was in a deep bow.

"Welcome home Naruto-sama, Rias-sama."

"Hello to you too, Grayfia-nee," Naruto nodded his head towards the maid and raised his head to look inside the house, he could see a few suitcase and packages at the corner of the alley, maybe someone he knew had come here to most likely stay at his house, but the blond haired devil wondered who it could be.

"Grayfia, do we have a guest?" She asked the white haired maid, Naruto could hear that she tried to avoid using the right words to tell the situation.

"Yes Rias-sama!" Grayfia nodded her head, "Ravel-sama is here…" Naruto dropped his mouth in surprise, what was she doing here. Naruto could remember clearly the morning after his wedding crashing, Ravel's mother had come to Naruto and told him that he and Ravel were officially husband and wife now, and that he could be called Naruto Phenex, a member of the Phenex Clan if he wanted to. Naruto had tried to return the tears to Ravel, hoping that Ravel could choose her husband, someone she truly loves and one that she would willingly give her tears to, not someone that she felt a need to apologize to since she had thought that she humiliated him in front of everyone. She wanted to give him the ultimate apology so that he would forgive her for what she did. The result wasn't expected in Naruto's mind because after that, Ravel had fallen to her knees and began crying about how he had rejected her. Naruto had no other choice than to accept the engagement between him and Ravel.

It's not like he didn't like Ravel, the youngest child of the Phenex Clan is really beautiful, and if she looked just like her mother, than she would become a heartbreaker in the future. But he didn't want to take away her choice of being with her true love, and he already had his eyes on a certain crimson haired girl. If he was going to become her husband and couldn't change that engagement, and Naruto doubted Rias or Akeno or anyone would attack the engagement to save him just like what he did for Rias, Naruto would try to become a perfect husband for Ravel, the sight of a crying girl really broke his heart and it made him feel like an ass.

Suddenly, Naruto heard the sound of footsteps from the kitchen, Ravel stepped out while wearing an apron around her waist, her drill-like hair was being held up in a big pony-tail on top of her head, her hands were covered in cream and flour. Ravel gasped when she saw Naruto and bowed deeply to him.

"Welcome home Naruto-sama!"

"Ravel?"

* * *

"From now on, I'm going to be staying at the Uzumaki Mansion, please take care of me Naruto-sama, everyone!" Ravel bowed to everyone.

"Ravel, I thought you said you wouldn't come here until next month?" Naruto turned his head to Rias, so his childhood friend knew about this. He wondered why she didn't tell him that Ravel was coming, maybe she was planning too. Anyways, she just said that she thought Ravel wouldn't come here until next week.

Rias looked at the blonde, out of all the girls she knows that has feelings for Naruto. Ravel was the girl she liked the most, and didn't mind sharing Naruto with her. But Ravel was already engaged with Naruto, and they're officially husband and wife now. Rias knew that if she didn't become Naruto's first wife, then she would compete with Ravel to become the first girl in his heart. Rias knew that the blonde also knew that her feeling for Naruto were really deep from the conversation she had with Ravel before the engagement party.

"Yes Rias-sama, but the delivery was faster than I thought, and my mother had allowed me to stay at Naruto-sama's house so that we could get to know each other," Ravel blushed while she played with her apron, cutely, Naruto gulped loudly, wondering about how all the girls around him could be so cute, sexy and dangerous.

"Ravel, you don't have to do that you know!" Naruto said, "You could have called me so I could have helped you bring all your suitcases and things here," Rias's eyes turned sharp and she internally cursed Naruto's caring nature, it really annoyed her sometimes. Grayfia turned her head from Ravel to Naruto, wondering if he would do the same thing for her if she wanted to completely move here as a resident of the Uzumaki mansion, and not as his personal maid.

"Thank you Naruto-sama," Ravel smiled, her face reddened a little more, "And by the way Naruto-sama, Sirzechs-sama also told me that I'm here to become your personal manager!" she said proudly with her chest puffed out, Naruto guessed no matter where Ravel was, she could never push those 'noble lady' actions out of her life.

"Manager, what for?" He asked in disbelief, he already has a personal maid, one who was more that capable enough to do every single job he asked, even the jobs a normal manager did.

"Let me explain for you Ravel-sama!" Grayfia suddenly said, and Naruto swore he heard some displeasure in her normal monotone "Apparently, Sirzechs-sama had seen the way you took missions and requests, exhausting yourself by working non-stop. Ravel-sama is here to become your manager; she will choose the best missions for you and balance the times so that you can keep your help."

"Yes, you should feel lucky that you have someone like me to sort everything for you… hohoho!" Ravel covered her mouth with her hand and laughed. Naruto sweat drops at the girl. He should have felt this coming sooner when he met her two years ago, Ravel had proven herself to be a fine manager, she cared deeply for his well being and health, even giving her tears to him to make sure that he would be safe in Heaven. Come to think of it, Naruto knew absolutely nothing about a full-blooded Phenex's tears and how they work. Maybe later tonight he should go down to the library and do some research about them.

"Oh, okay…" Naruto nodded his head, "So where's dinner, I'm really hungry right now!" he grinned when his stomach growled. The two heiresses giggled quietly while the maid just shook her head at the blond and excused herself to go to the kitchen with Ravel and Rias.

Naruto stood up from the couch to take a nice bath when his mansion's door bell rang out. Curious, Naruto decided to open the door before Grayfia could get to it; she was already busy with cooking dinner.

But when Naruto opened the door, he was quickly hugged by a certain black haired queen with a sadistic personality.

"Akeno-chan?" Naruto said out in surprise, his cheeks redden when Akeno clung to him like glue and didn't let go, Naruto felt her big bosoms pressed firmly against his chest, and it looked like she was trying to squeeze the life out of him.

"Ufufu… good afternoon Naruto-sama" She made her body stand back a little, but her arms were still wrapped around his back "you don't mind if I stay here with you from now on, do you?"

Naruto could hear footsteps behind him then he heard a chorus of gasps while Rias scowls behind him.

"Akeno, what are you doing here?" Rias said out in shock, if she had been right, then Akeno didn't plan to come here at all. When Rias thought about it, she knew Akeno just loved to tease her and Naruto's relationship but then she grew feeling for him but even then it was just a small crush, nothing special even though Akeno always claiming that she would have Naruto. When her brother has decided that anyone who wanted to live with Naruto when his house turned into a mansion, could feel free to go and stay with him in his house. Rias had thought Akeno might be the first one to raise her hand and come here, even before her. But the black haired queen just sat there and teased her afterwards when Rias had packed up her belongings and got ready to go to Naruto's house.

Rias had no idea why Akeno was here. Then realization dawned on her, could it be that what she thought about her queen was wrong… That Akeno truly loved Naruto.

"Ara Ara, Ufufufu" Akeno giggled "Rias, last time I checked, Sirzechs-sama said that I could come here and live with Naruto if I wanted to. And I'm sure Naruto-sama won't mind another resident, will you Naruto-sama?" she hugged him even tighter and put her head on his shoulder. Rias's aura began flaring out in her anger while Ravel was torn between jealousy and fear, of all the devils standing in the Uzumaki mansion, Ravel knew she was the weakest of them all, and there was no way she could survive in the battle between these devils.

"You can stay here if you want to Akeno-chan!" Naruto nodded his head while trying to get out of Akeno's grip as gently as possible.

She nodded her head and said happily, "Oh thank you Naruto-sama," Akeno let go of Naruto and went out of the door to get her belonging.

While waiting for the girls, now with Akeno working in the kitchen with them, Naruto decided to take a long nice bath to cool his head off. He couldn't believe that so many things happened today, first he woke up in the morning with Rias naked at his side and then Grayfia stripped out of her clothes and decided to join them. Then the incident with Akeno at the clubroom, he knew that he didn't have to bring up the bad memories about her father Baraqiel, but sooner or later, she would have to face it, and Naruto wanted to be there for her, to do that he has to know what happened between them and by the sound of it, Akeno's hatred involved her late mother.

And then Ravel came to his home and claimed to be his manager, not that he minded anyway, she was a good girl, and a good manager too. But he felt some kind of strange glare between Grayfia's silver eyes and Ravel's dark blue eyes. Maybe the maid felt threatened about Ravel taking away her job as his personal maid or something like that. The next problem was Akeno coming to his house and deciding to live here from now on. Grayfia had let her use the room on the third floor, right above Naruto's.

What a stressful day, not physically but mentally, those girls are driving him crazy.

* * *

"Old tradition … old tradition, ah, here it is!" Naruto smiled and pulled the book out of the bookcase.

After they had dinner, he had decided to come to the library to do some research about a full-blooded Phenex's tears. Naruto chuckled a little when he remembered what had happened at dinner. Akeno and Rias, like lunch, took turns feeding him while Ravel was trying hard to not do the same, he knew that her pride as a lady wouldn't allow her to do that, then again, Rias was a lady like her, and she didn't have any troubles did that, maybe it was because Rias liked a normal life, not a noble life.

But the tables had turned onto Ravel's favor when Naruto had her hand-made chocolate cake, which was really delicious and could be the best cake he had ever tasted in his life. Of course the others weren't happy or seemed to be pleased when Naruto praised her work, while the Phenex girl just laughed, saying that he should feel lucky because he had a lady make the cake for him and that he was the first one that she ever allowed to taste her cake.

Naruto sat down and put the book on the table then he opened it, trying to find the Phenex's tradition that had bound him and Ravel together. He could see a lot of old traditions here. All of them were from the 72 pillars, but most of them from the clans that had disappeared during and after the Great War, which didn't seem so surprising because they were all marriage traditions.

"Ah. Here," Naruto turned to page one thousand and two and saw the words 'full-blooded Phenex's tears' written at the top and a picture of the sacred beast of Phenex Clan, the Phoenix.

_Full-blooded Phenex's tears_

_Of all the traditional ways to get engaged to a devil, the tears of a full-blooded Phenex could be the most sacred and special. This traditional could only be inherited by a female Phenex, who will start to collect her tears when she is only one year old. Full-blooded Phenexes rarely cry, most people thought it was because of their luxurious life that always made them always happy. When the full-blooded Phenex female matures enough to feel love, she will give the tears to someone she cherished the most in her life, and the two are officially bonded to each other. The tears themselves can't be faked._

_The tears themselves are very special, while the tears from a Phoenix or a non-full-blooded Phenex could cure any wounds, it couldn't heal the wounds created by bacteria and other living beings, like diseases or viruses because a Phoenix's tears could only heal living beings, and not kill those to cure. But the tears of a full-blooded Phenex could cure anything, even from the most poisonous poison of the Hydra or the Evil dragon, Samael. Also, the tears protect the holder from the fires created by the one that had given him, the holder, her tears._

_When the holder drinks the tears, their lives completely bond to each other, giving the holder a strong boost in their fire magic, and even gaining nearly the same amount of regeneration as the Phenex clan, he would also gain the Phenex's immortal life, but there was no evidence that proves if the chosen died, the Phenex would die as well. The tears also bring some fortune into the chosen's life._

_Please note that said effects can't appear if the Phenex girl didn't love the one that holds her tears, so any way to take the tears by force to achieve the tear's power can't be used. If you hold the tears without the love, you will be dead the day after._

_Also, her love for the holder would be absolutely pure, no jealousy, no fake, just pure love between the two. Their affection towards the other will only grow stronger to the point they could understand each other perfectly when time passes by._

_Because the Phoenix was the sacred beast of Love and Passion, if the chosen returns the tear to her, she will die slowly and painfully because of the lack of love and finally disappear into nothingness despite being call immortal._

Naruto closed the book and leaned his head on the chair. So, Ravel must have some feelings for him, or else he would have been hurt by her flame at the engagement party. He slapped his hands together and summoned the bottle of tears Ravel had given him long ago.

The liquid inside the bottle was Ravel's tears, the most important thing to her, and the thing that was binding them together. He cursed himself as he remembered the day he wanted to return the tears to her, she had been so sad and distracted, Ravel had cried so much that she nearly passed away. He couldn't think what would have happened if he had returned them to her.

Naruto stood up and put the tears into his pocket, if what the book said was true, then his feelings for Ravel would change the more time that passes by, then maybe the idea of becoming a 'Harem King' like Issei's dream wasn't so bad after all.

**_End Chapter 8_**

**_Author's note: Here chapter 8 everyone... my new Beta Reader have a great speed and suit my standard greatly, so the next chapters would be updated really soon, maybe less than a day per chapter if I don't have school or anything that keep me away from the laptop^^._**

**_ Anyway, I would like to let you guys know that I will let you chose Naruto's familiar... it could be any animal, anything or even anyone in the other Manga/anime... just PM me and I will created a Polls for you to chose after finished chapter 9. The result would be announce at chapter 10. Also, the Harem would be announced at that chapter as well._**

**_ And just so you know that I will continue Fairy Tail's Legend really soon, and maybe re-post it when Mungkone08 finish ^^_**

**_ And lastly, please Read and Review... your review would be my strength ^^ _**

**_ Tina... peace out ^^ (also, I had changed the Chapter 7, you should check it out)_**

**_Beta Note: Hi everyone, Mungkone08 here and I kind of just wanted to say thank you for actually complimenting me on something because that's definitely a first. I'm actually surprised most of you thought I didn't do a terrible job when I beta'd it because I felt as though I did absolutely horrid._**


	9. Chapter 9

**About the last chapter: I will restart the Poll for Naruto's familiar, because I put Restia Ashdol in a bit late, and some people wanted her to get a chance being Naruto's familiar. Also, I will add some more potential candidates for the familiar. **

** About Naruto's Harem, I guess I should announce it right now: **

** Main Harem (current and definitely in Naruto's harem): Rias Gremory (main), Akeno Himejima, Koneko Toujo, Ravel Phenex, Grayfia Lucifuge, Serafall Leviathan, Gabriel. **

**Background Harem(Not the main and would rarely appear): Naruto's Peerage**

** Incoming 1 (might or might not in Naruto's harem): Yasaka, Kunou, Xenovia, Rossweisse, Gasper (If he actually a girl), some of the girls Sona's peerage (some people request this), Sona, **

** Incoming 2 (the same with Incoming 1): Naruto's Familiar (the one have human form)**

** And I want to give Issei a harem too: Asia, Irina, Le fay and Bennia.**

"Naruto" normal Speech.

'_Naruto_' normal Thought.

"_**Rasengan**_" magic/jutsu.

"**Kurama**" Demon/monster/Bijuu normal Speech.

'**_Kurama_**' Demon/moster/Bijuu Thought.

_**Naruto DxD- Purpose of Living**_

_**Volume 1: The High School Life Begins**_

_**Chapter 9**_

The next morning, Naruto woke to the sound of his toad themed alarm clock ringing. He groaned and blushed a bit as he felt his left arm being hugged tight into a familiar smooth and soft body while his hand was being sandwiched between her wonderful thighs, even his elbow was being kept between her large breasts. While wouldn't mind staying like this for a couple more minutes, he really needed to get up to do his morning routine before he could go to school with her, and now with Akeno and Ravel too.

Speaking of Ravel, she would go to Kuoh Academy with them, but not until the end of the ball tournament. With her being two years younger than Naruto, she had been sorted into the same class as Koneko. The white haired girl still didn't know about this, so he guessed she would get pretty big surprise when she saw Ravel in the same class as her. The relationship between them wasn't the best. He didn't know what had made them see each other as rivals, since they were going so far as to challenge each other in almost everything.

Well, a little rivalry between friends won't hurt.

Looking at the clock, he saw that it was already four o'clock. Naruto decided to use a clone to substitute with to let Rias stay in bed a little longer, but before he could do anything, he suddenly felt something stirring on top of him, just below his upper chest. Lifting his head a little to look down, Naruto could see a mop of long black hair spread out on his chest, but he could also see Akeno's peaceful expression. His face began to redden when he finally felt her assets being pressed firmly into his stomach, his shirt having been lifted up a little, he could feel Akeno's smooth skin. Her arms was wrapping around his hip, hugging Naruto tightly against her body.

Naruto's face was matching Rias's hair color as Akeno began to stir against him, her body rubbing against him. Naruto's own body began to betray him as he felt his reaction harden against his will and slowly pressing hard into Akeno's stomach, which was right on top of his boxers. Naruto cursed when he saw Akeno's violet eyes slowly open and look around, and finally landing on what was poking against her stomach. A small smile appeared on her face and Akeno brought her hand down to caress it slowly but firmly through his boxers, amazed at the sight of it, earning a moan from Naruto which caught Akeno's attention.

Violet eyes met blue ones, Naruto was trying his best to control himself now, while trying to get out of this situation as soon as possible. Akeno's seductive actions were driving his hormones wild and not only that, but it would be a huge mess if Rias woke up now. Those two would fight each other again, it happened whenever Akeno tried to tease Naruto like this, and he didn't want it to happen in the morning, only a couple hours before school started.

Slowly, Akeno moved her body so her face was right above Naruto's with her assets on his chest. Her hand was still caressing his crotch slowly while she lowered her face down and licked his earlobe seductively, sending a shiver down his spine.

"Good morning Naruto-sama" Akeno whispered quietly into his ears. She really didn't want Rias to wake up right now, this was a good opportunity to make her own move. Akeno knew that she couldn't compete with Rias or Ravel for the first position in his heart, but she wouldn't let any other girls take third.

"M-Morning Akeno-chan" He stuttered, this girl was getting more and more dangerous each day, her teasing had rose another level, going as far as adults might, but he couldn't help but feel really good while her hand was doing this to him, and he still had his boxers on right now. Naruto wondered what it would feel like when Akeno used her hand directly.

'Bad thoughts Naruto!' he cursed inside his head, wondering when he had turned himself into a pervert like Issei or those friends of his. Then again, sooner or later, with these kinds of girls living under the same roof as him like this, he would have turned into a pervert anyway. The only thing that kept him from letting his hormones control his body and ravish the girls was his mind. Naruto didn't want to hurt them, physically or mentally. That would be the last thing he ever wanted to do to his friends.

"Ara, ara…ufufufu" Akeno's trademark giggles pulled Naruto out of his thoughts "You looked really excited this morning, I wonder…" She said more seductively and put some more force into her caressing, bringing a lot more pleasure to Naruto's body "… if you're always this excited every morning, or is it because you have me on top of you, caressing your 'not so little soldier' like this?"

"A-A-Akeno-chan, we should get up s-soon!" Naruto tried to reason with her, but Akeno's hand was doing some amazing thing to his crotch, even though he still had his boxers on.

"Don't worry Naruto-sama, a little fun in the morning won't hurt" Akeno smiled seductively and nipped his earlobe playfully. Right now, all she cared about was spending some 'alone' time with Naruto. Akeno knew that Rias was sleeping right next to them but it aroused her even more when she thought about what would happen if Rias caught them like this.

Naruto wanted nothing more than get out of this situation, Rias would wake up soon and worst of all, if Grayfia didn't see him out of his room before four thirty, she would come in to wake him up and what happened yesterday would repeat again. He could feel Ravel's signature was still inside of her room and was pretty low, which mean the daughter of Phenex Clan was still asleep, a chaotic situation in the morning would wake her up and that was the last thing he wanted to do, maybe it was because the tears were slowly affecting him in his feelings for her.

But why Naruto couldn't move an inch of his body, he still didn't know. Talk about the power of seduction, Akeno could be the most dangerous girl he knows, devil or not.

Suddenly, he felt her hands make it way into his boxers, Naruto began to panic, if this continued he didn't want to think what could happen between the two of them, he had to do something quick or else. Maybe a substitute clone would do just fine.

Akeno's seductive smile widened when she felt her hand was going to reach her reward, she would be the first one of all the girls that have feelings for him to actually feel what was it like, just a little more and she would be a hundred steps ahead, judging by the size of the tent what she felt poking against her skin, it would drive her crazy if she had it in her hand.

But suddenly, she felt a hand wrap tightly around her wrist, keeping her from going any further. At first, Akeno thought it was Naruto's hand preventing her from touching him, but when she felt a familiar crimson aura engulf that hand and saw it was more feminine than Naruto's. Her smile turned to a smirk when she turned her head to see an angry pair of blue-green eyes looking directly at her.

"Akeno… What are you doing?" Rias asked slowly but dangerously. She had woken up early, hoping to spend some quality time with Naruto before Grayfia or any other girls living at the mansion could interrupt them just like Grayfia did yesterday. Knowing the maid, she would probably go into Naruto's room and check on him, giving Naruto a lame excuse that she came to wake him up just like what she had said last night. But when she opened her eyes, what she saw was Akeno, naked as the day she was born, licking Naruto's earlobe with a seductive smile, her hand caressing the large tent in his boxers, earning a few quite moans from the blond boy. Rias' anger toward her queen going to a whole new level when she saw Akeno's hand was making its way into Naruto's boxers. Rias had acted before Akeno could go any further, she caught the black haired girl hand and squeezed it hard while releasing her aura to prove her point to her rival. There would be no way Rias let Akeno or any other girls step ahead of her, no way in hell.

The tension in Naruto's room rose when Rias' killing intent slowly reached its fullest, her hand was trying to pull Akeno's out of Naruto boxers. But Akeno was slightly stronger than her so the queen had no problem holding her ground against Rias' strength. Akeno's glare was matching Rias's, but she still kept the seductive smile on her face, which, in Rias' opinion, was the sickest and the most sadistic smile she had ever seen.

"Ara, Rias… go back to sleep, we are having a wonderful time here." Akeno's smirk widened when she saw a tick mark appear on Rias' forehead, she always enjoyed teasing her king, but right now she couldn't help but felt a little annoyed at Rias' appearance. Akeno was close, really close, and she knew it… but this selfish princess always wanted to have everything she wanted to be hers and hers alone had stopped her before she could make it any further.

But it was fine, she'd have plenty of opportunities in the future, now living under the same roof with Naruto, perhaps she could sneak into his bath while Rias was watching those anime of hers or trying to outdo Grayfia in cooking.

"Akeno, your room was above us… go back there and enjoy your kinky things there." Rias scolded her queen, she had believed that she actually 'educated' Akeno enough the last time they fought each other.

"'Us'?" Akeno repeated "Rias, last time I checked, there were no 'us' in this room… it belongs to Naruto-sama." She pointed her unoccupied hand to the door that lead to Rias's room "Your room was, and always will be, over there Rias, so please, return there quietly and leave Naruto-sama to me, I will take care of him for you~" Akeno finished with her hand roaming around his chest in a seductive manner. Suddenly, before she could do anything more, Rias had stood up and threw herself into Akeno's body, knocking both of them out of the bed with a pillow in her hand.

"Hey, knock it off you two!" Naruto stood up and yelled to both of them, please that Akeno's attack was finally over, but displeased that Rias and Akeno were fighting each other again, his hopes that fighting wasn't the thing that he had to face early in the morning shattered. But when Naruto looked at them, he had to turn away and hold his nose tightly, keeping himself from having a nosebleed. Rias and Akeno fighting each other while naked was like a fantasy to any perverts out there, two beautiful and incredibly attractive girls fighting each other with pillows in hand.

Rias screamed out in anger when she hit Akeno's face with her pink pillow, and was hit in the stomach by Akeno's. Somehow, Akeno had found herself a ridiculously hard one. Rias growled when the two stopped fighting, still glaring at each other. The crimson haired princess knew that if she let Akeno 'take care' of her Naruto, he could become a beast with crazy lust that could be even worse than Issei, or he could turn into a sadistic one just like the queen, or worst of all, he could become addict to Akeno's kinky ways and turn his back to her, so that he could enjoy her queen even more. Seeing the look on Akeno's face, Rias knew that if she didn't do anything about the queen's personality or let her know she was in the lead here, something might happen soon.

As if the girls knew each other thought, they threw the pillows away and called for their magic simultaneously. A crimson aura engulfed Rias' naked body while the power of destruction leaked out from her hands, Akeno's own body was emitting her own yellow aura and her eyes turned sharp, yellow magic circles appearing around her hands, ready to strike her king if she made a move. Neither of them wanted to hurt the other, but when it came to Naruto's feelings, they wouldn't hold back.

Before any of them could attack, a crimson magic circle appeared underneath both of them and shone brightly. Rias's and Akeno's eyes widened when they recognized the magic circle, it was gravity magic. As expected from the caster, both the king and her queen felt face first into the ground with a thump, Rias groaned out in pain at the force, it didn't hurt much, but she suddenly felt completely weak under the spell, with a normal gravity magic like this, it usually just felt like her body was heavy and couldn't lift off the ground. Rias' eyes widened when she felt a strange tingle on her skin, recognized it was the effect of light-base magic, the magic of Angels.

Naruto sighed tiredly and stood up from his bed, things had gone too far for his liking. Sure he wouldn't mind a little show of their naked bodies smashing against each other in a pillow fight, he would've enjoyed it. But with two naked girls that looked ready to kill each other with a serious look on their faces and their strongest magic in their hands, he had to stop them before they could destroy his house, hurting each other in the process. Naruto knew that Rias and Akeno would hold back during their fight, but still, they could do something they would regret if one of their spells hit the other. So Naruto decided to interfere before things got out of control. Casting a simple and small gravity-spell to each of them so they couldn't move their body, knowing Rias and Akeno, a normal spell like this wouldn't hold them at all, but Naruto was too afraid to use any advance spell because he would likely put too much magic in it and created a hole in the middle of his room, sending both of them to the first floor and breaking their bones in the process. So, he just needed to weaken their bodies by adding an even simpler light based spell Gabriel had taught him a while ago, making Rias and Akeno weak and completely under the mercy of his gravity spell.

Naruto stood up with the blanket in his hand, looking at Rias who was completely flat on the ground then turned his head to Akeno, who had her upper body on the ground with her ass sticking in the air. How could the sadistic queen do that under the pressure of his gravity spell? He would never know and never wanted to know… but damn.

Quickly putting the blanket over their bodies to cover them, Naruto sighed again and said with a smirk.

"This is your punishment for fighting each other so early in the morning, stay there and the magic will wear off in ten minutes." His smirk widened when he saw the shocked look on their faces. This would be just a small taste of what he had up his sleeves for the both of them. Naruto turned around and walked to the door, distressing the girls "See ya later ladies, and please, remember to behave when the spell deactivates!"

Naruto laughed loudly when both of them cursed out and shouted vulgar words to each other. Things sure got interesting at his house, all he had to do now was find more people to make his house a little happier and more fun. Naruto closed the door behind him and turned around, immediately seeing a blonde head crashing straight into him, but years of training had helped Naruto ready himself for these kinds of things so he didn't have to fall to the ground with a girl on top of him anymore.

"Huh, Ravel-chan? You're up early." He asked, surprised when he recognized the daughter of Phenex Clan, after all, she was the only one have blond hair beside him in this mansion.

Ravel brought her head up and looked at Naruto with her big dark blue eyes and he didn't need the bond between them to see the worry inside her. Rias and Akeno's battle must have woke her up, and with her caring nature she definitely would have rushed here to see what happened.

"Naruto-sama, I heard fighting, is everything alright?" Ravel asked quickly, concern clear in her voice.

"Ah, don't worry Ravel-chan, everything is fine…" Naruto grinned brightly and patted her head gently. He had found out, just like Koneko, Ravel really enjoyed his hand running through her golden locks, even giving the same expression nekomata usually did.

"Okay Naruto-sama" Ravel said, smiling. Enjoying the feeling of Naruto's hand, she moved her head to the side and pointed her hand at Rias's room "Naruto-sama, I think we should wake Rias-sama up too!"

"Don't worry Ravel-chan, Rias will wake up really soon." Naruto grinned brightly and pushed gently on her back, making her small body follow him all the way to the stairs that led to the first floor, his room was soundproof so Ravel couldn't hear Rias' voice inside of it.

"If you say so, Naruto-sama!" Ravel nodded her head and followed Naruto to the first floor.

"Now Ravel-chan, if you don't mind, I want a chocolate cake just like last night!" He said with stars in his eyes, he had found her cake extremely delicious. It could compare to ramen if it wasn't a dessert food.

"Hai, Naruto-sama!" Ravel smiled brightly and immediately rushed to work. Seeing her small frame rush into the kitchen with excitement, Naruto couldn't help but smile. "But remember that a lady was making the cake for you, I expect something back from you Naruto-sama~!" Naruto's smile turned to a full laugh when Ravel shouted out to him from the kitchen. Her attitude hadn't changed at all, but instead of feeling annoyed by it, it was kind of cute now, especially when she called herself a lady.

"Sure thing, Ravel-chan!"

* * *

Naruto breathed in deeply when he stepped outside his mansion, nothing was better than the fresh air of early morning. After doing some stretches, he quickly found a quiet spot inside his garden and sat down. He needed to talk with his so- called friends; after all, they would always follow him wherever he went, fighting side by side with him no matter what enemy he was facing.

Naruto sat down on the ground and closed his eyes, his consciousness slowly dripped away and into his mindscape.

The blond haired devil opened his eyes to see the familiar surroundings around him, it was a massive forest and the ground was covered in green grass, everything was so peaceful here and Naruto didn't have to use his sage technique to feel the nature. About a year ago, in a spar with Gabriel, she had accidentally put a spear through his stomach, and it hurt like hell before the Seraph Angel could pull it out and dispel it. The spear had affected him so much that he lost conscious soon after because of the pain. When he thought he had woken up, he was inside a place that looked like nothingness, completely white while the ground was covered in water and it looked like he was standing on the water's surface. Soon after, he saw that he was surrounded by nine massive beasts that called themselves Bijuu, with tails numbering from one to nine, each beast resembled an animal in the human world, or even a cross species like the eight-tailed ox-topus.

But the most surprising beast was Kurama, a Kyuubi. As far as he knew, the only two Kyuubi alive were Yasaka, the leader of the Youkai Faction in Kyoto and her daughter Kunou, which had yet to mature fully and gain the tails like her mother. He never met them before, but he had heard about Yasaka's power, that she could rival a dragon king and nearly unstoppable in her territory. But the appearance of Kurama never ceased to amaze Naruto. He got along just fine with the other Bijuu, a little rough with Shukaku at first, and especially rough with Kurama, but Naruto soon found out that the giant Kyuubi was just trying keep his cool and reputation as the strongest of all, deep down inside he was a big softie. Naruto always enjoyed laughing his ass off every time he teased the fox about it.

Well, seeing that he couldn't let the Bijuu live in a place like that, he had decided to change the surroundings to the forest of the Sitri Clan, the largest forest he knew and remembered so far.

"Oi, Kurama, you here?" Knowing the other Bijuu, they're probably around somewhere, spending their time alone. Those nine were the only thing that connected him to his mysterious past. Naruto had soon found out that everything he knew about himself before he met Rias was fake, that someone had put fake memories inside of his mind. For what, Naruto never knew, and whenever he tried to ask Kurama or another beast about it, they always changed the topic or challenged each other again.

As expected, he heard a large thundering sound behind him and turned before bringing his hand up to shield himself from the winds and dirt flying everywhere when the orange Kyuubi landed on the ground after a massive jump.

"**Naruto,**" The fox smirked, showing its massive fangs to him. "**Fancy seeing you here, I thought you were enjoying your time with those big breasted devils that surround you.**"

"Shut it, fox!" Naruto screamed out and pointed his hand to the fox, while Kurama was roaring in laughter. "Again, Kurama, Rias-chan is my childhood friend and we had been sleeping with each other for years before I left, so she basically feels comfortable with me that's all."

"**Oh, you mean the crimson hair chick that you have a massive crush on since the first time you met her a long time ago?**" Kurama said with a grinned.

"You…" Naruto cursed out, but huffed and turned his head away with a blush, the orange Kyuubi was laughing so hard that the ground was actually shaking. Naruto always wondered why Kurama knew everything he was thinking. He actually had a deep crush for his childhood friend, but was too afraid to admit his feelings for her. He was just a pawn of her brother's peerage, and Rias was a noble lady from one of the greatest clans in the Underworld, there were no way that she would like someone like him like that, despite their long-standing close friendship.

He actually planned to confess to her after he became a high-class devil to suit her standard and status, but that would be a really long time in the future. And if she had feelings for another, then Naruto would gladly support her. After all, he always wanted her to be happy.

"Okay, stop laughing Kurama, I'm here to ask you a favor!" Naruto said seriously, making the fox stop laughing and stand on all fours while looking at him with an eyebrow rose, or at least it looked like that.

"_**What is it?**_" Kurama asked curiously.

"Well, I actually wanted to know a few small details about my past!" Naruto said to the Kyuubi, "You know, living without even knowing who I am, or who my parents are. Why do I have these powers, why do I have nine massive beasts inside my body? I wanted to know about it, you could leave everything else out if you want to, but at least let me know a few things about what happened before I met Rias!"

"**Are you sure, Naruto?**" The Kyuubi asked seriously. "**You know, your past was something that all of us, even that psycho Shukaku wanted you to forget. So that you could live the happy life you current do.**"

"I know Kurama!" Naruto nodded his head "It's just that I wanted to know about me, that's all… just a few memories won't hurt!" Naruto grinned and held out his fist.

"**Fine, but I will chose a happy memory for you, but… it will leave you with a lot of questions later. If you really want to know everything, come to me when you're ready and give me the right reason, got it?**" Naruto nodded his head, making the fox grin and touch his own fist to Naruto's. Instantly, memories got transferred into Naruto's mind, his eyes widening in shock when he saw them.

* * *

Grayfia looked around the kitchen with a frown on her face. Somehow, Rias and Akeno had woken up sooner than she got used to over the years serving them at the castle. When Grayfia finished cleaning the basement of the mansion, she came into the kitchen to prepare Naruto's breakfast, hoping that it would make him happy like always. She actually learned some more cooking techniques on a human TV show, and in the magazines she bought when she went out to buy some supplies for the kitchen when she finished all the house work and had nothing left to do.

But when she stepped into the kitchen, Rias and Akeno were preparing everything on the table while throwing heated glares at each other. Ravel was working on her chocolate cake, which Naruto found to be one of the best food besides his ramen, while humming a soft tune to herself. Grayfia readied to interfere and kick them out before they could finish the breakfast for two reasons: The first reason was it would be a hard punch to Grayfia's pride as a maid of this mansion, she was supposed to be the one doing all the hard work here. Not the residents, especially the high-class ladies, such as Rias or Ravel. And the second reason, it was the reason that she held close to her chest, she was supposed to be the one that prepared everything for Naruto, making him as comfortable as possible. As his personal maid, it was her duty to make him feel relaxed and keep his house as perfect as possible while preparing everything for him with perfection. Those three were preventing her from doing her job, and it actually pissed her off. But, with perfect control of her emotions, she had kept herself as calm as possible.

But when she had been given an order by Rias, she couldn't do anything but obey, and left the kitchen staying outside until everyone finished their preparations.

So, with garden tools in hand, the silver hair maid decided to take care of the mansion's garden. Naruto had trusted her to take care of his mansion, and the garden was no exception. Doing some gardening was one of the things that she always enjoyed anyway. Grayfia stepped out of the house and the feeling of Naruto's magical signature instantly hit her, a small but beautiful smile appeared on her face when Grayifa realized she was going to spend some alone time with Naruto, away from all the girls that were working non-stop in the kitchen. Grayfia looked at her clothes and tried to find anything that would make her imperfect in Naruto's eyes, even fixed the headband on top of her head nearly ten times before taking a deep breath and walking into the garden.

She quickly located Naruto inside the massive garden of the Uzumaki Mansion, he was sitting on the ground with his eyes closed, and his hands folded on his lap, looking like he was thinking about something. The silver haired maid couldn't help but get lost in Naruto's peaceful state. Yet, as much as she wanted to sit down and stare at Naruto like this, she also wanted to talk with him, and have some alone time with the youngest member of Sirzechs Lucifer's peerage.

Grayfia slowly brought out her hand, but before she could touch him, her eyes widened when she saw a tear rolling down Naruto's cheek and fall to the ground. She didn't know what happened to him, she had never seen Naruto cry before. He was someone who always acted so strong and full of happiness, always wearing a smile on his face.

"Naruto-sama…" Grayfia hesitated a little, but she lightly touched Naruto shoulder, the blond slowly opened his electric blue eyes and looked at his personal maid in surprise.

"G-Grayfia-nee, what are you doing here?" Naruto asked, his head still hurt a little from the absorbing the memories of his past life with the help of Kurama. Questions after questions appeared inside his mind. Kurama had been right about the memories leaving him confused.

"I was going to do some gardening here." She answered calmly, "And what about you Naruto-sama, what are you doing here so early in the morning? I thought you were at the training basement." It was the truth, of all the rooms in the basement, Grayfia didn't clean up the training room because she thought Naruto was there training like he had been yesterday.

"Well, just sitting here thinking I guess!" Naruto scratched the back of his head with a grin, but his face slowly drooped and Naruto let out a heavy sigh. His face looking so sad made Grayfia feel her throat going dry.

"Naruto-sama, you know that you can tell me anything, maybe I could help you." Grayfia said, a small smile appeared on her face, this time, she would be the one to be strong for him, no matter what problems he was facing. "I'm your personal maid after all!"

Naruto looked at Grayfia in surprise, he knew that Grayfia claimed herself as his personal maid, but he couldn't help but find another meaning in the reason she wanted to help him in the first place. Naruto always know that she was a caring woman despite her strict personality, but sometimes, Naruto felt that Grayfia had gone too far in her duty at his personal maid. When Grayfia still served as Sirzechs' maid, she was never this forward. Yes, maybe she hit him in the face or punched him in his stomach each time Sirzechs acted childish, but she never rushed into something like this, or drowned herself into work like this. She even denied his clones' offer to help. It's looked like she was trying to prove something, or impress him…

Naruto quickly pushed that thought away, maybe it just because there were no other maid besides herself at his mansion, he just wished he could find some way to help her, and made her accept the fact that she was a resident at the Uzumaki mansion, not his personal maid.

"Well, Grayfia-nee… it's about my past." Naruto said, Grayfia's eyes suddenly wide in shock. "There's something I found out during the two years I lived in heaven… That my memories of the past I was living before I met Rias-chan were all fake, all of them!" He stood up from the ground, which Grayfia quickly followed, even though she was still trying to get out of her shocked state.

As far as she knew, she had personally wiped the fake memories out of his mind with Macgregor before bringing the brain damaged boy to the most advanced hospital of the Sitri Clan to check on him. But if what Naruto told them was true, then Naruto's past was mysterious and the matter had became more complicated than before. She couldn't believe that there were still a lot of fake memories inside of Naruto's mind. She would have to report this to Sirzechs later.

"You know Grayfia-nee…" Naruto said with a smile while looking up at the sky. "When Michael-san asked me what training I had to go through to archive these powers," Naruto summoned his tri-pronged kunai and gripped it tightly in his hand, "I said, it was the power that I born with, the power that I achieved even before I could remember. But later, when I thought about it, I had found out that I was born human, not the devil that I thought I was." He turned around and looked at Grayfia, giving her the kunai in his hand which Grayfia gently took. "This, Grayfia-nee, wasn't a sacred gear, I had thought if I was human, this would be my sacred gear. But I was wrong… I don't know what happened to me Grayfia-nee, but I'm sure that my past was something neither of us want to experience."

"Naruto-sama…"

"All these powers," He created a Rasengan in his other palm, "there is a reason that I have these powers… I don't know why, but with this kind of power inside me, I really don't want to think about what happened to make me have to learn these things." He said seriously before let the Rasengan in his palm disappeared.

"Naruto-sama, no matter what the reasons are, I'm sure that these powers of yours exist for good reason, just like you." She smiled gently, her beautiful silver eyes shone with gentleness and caring.

"Thank you, Grayfia-nee!" He looked at her for a moment before smiling brightly to the silver haired maid, making her cheeks redden a little, "I thought that you were a really strict Onee-sama who would scold me or hit me on the head for thinking something like that, but I guess I was wrong!" He teased her, but quickly rejected it when Grayfia appeared right next to him and pinched his cheek, hard.

"I won't stand the joke Naruto-sama!" Grayfia said sternly before releasing him, she brought the kunai out and returned it to Naruto "This is yours, Naruto-sama."

"What are you saying Grayfia-nee?" Naruto asked with a frown on his face "It's yours now!"

"But…"

"Well, I was planning on giving the girls something that have the same marking like this kunai too, so that I could teleport myself to wherever they are." He smiled "but you Grayfia-nee, I hardly believe that something out there could endanger you, so you won't need the alarm mark, just keep it and I can come to you whenever I want!"

Immediately Naruto took a stepped back with shock on his face when Grayfia knelt down to the ground and lowered her head down so her forehead was actually touching the ground.

"Thank you Naruto-sama!" Grayfia said, her voice was full of passion, so different from her normal calm and collected tone. "Thank you, thank you!" She nearly shouted. She just received the same thing as what he gave Rias years ago, even though it wasn't special like Rias's bracelet, nor did it have the ability to call for him whenever she wanted to, but Grayfia couldn't help but feel extremely happy.

"Hey, what are you doing Grayfia-nee, please stand up!" Naruto putting his arms around her shoulders and help Grayfia stand up while dusting the silver haired maid, even the dirt covered forehead "Jeez, never though you would be so happy about it."

"Thank you, Naruto-sama!" she nodded her head before putting the Kunai in her pocket, Grayfia decided that she should study how the mark worked, so she could move it to something more easy to carry around. She didn't want to trouble Naruto, so Grayfia decided to do it herself.

Naruto nodded his head and returned to the mansion, expecting some good meals from the girls, maybe some extra bowls of ramen, the conversation with Grayfia had helped him clear out his mind a bit, but he still needed to do some research about his memories later.

* * *

Rias, hugging Naruto's right arm, along with everyone in her club, were working along side each other to Issei's and Asia's house just like she had planned yesterday. The crimson haired heiress couldn't help but glare at Akeno, who was hugging Naruto's left arm and chatting with him too excitedly for her liking.

There was something wrong with Grayfia this morning, sure her attitude was just like always: strict, calm to the point of being nearly cold, and always speaking with a firm and stern tone. But Rias clearly saw through her mask, she didn't know why, maybe it was woman's instinct… Anyway, Grayfia was extremely happy this morning, she also heard a small tune coming from behind her whenever everyone turned around, and it was really familiar, it's just Rias never heard Grayfia humming like that before. The crimson haired girl was definitely sure that the source of her happiness had Naruto's name written all over it. Rias hoped that it didn't involve any sensual activities.

They arrived at the Hyoudou Residence, much to Issei's parents' and Asia's delight and Issei quickly covered his head in embarrassment. The visit at Hyoudou Residence was uneventful, until Kiba picked the photo album up with a frown on his face, Naruto was drinking tea with Issei's dad parents Rias when he heard Kiba say-

"This is a Holy Sword"

* * *

"I got this!" Naruto yelled to Rias and ran as fast as possible, he jumped up and caught the baseball in his gloved hand. It was no big deal really, but the fact that he had jumped over twenty feet into the air made Issei's and Asia's mouths drop in shock.

Naruto landed lightly on the ground and threw the ball back to Rias, she was the one that hit the ball with so much force behind it, knowing his power, she definitely wouldn't hold back and made him work non-stop in retaliation for what happened that morning. Sure, Rias was acting like her usual self but his power to sense emotion let him know that she was really pissed. Akeno's emotions were pretty normal, or as normal as they could be. Koneko was pretty blank. Asia's emotion weren't a surprise, she was almost invariably happy. And Issei… well, like usual, especially when the attractive and beautiful Onee-sama were wearing gym clothes in front of him, doing the activities that made their assets bounce in a very sensual way.

But, Rias wasn't the only one that had disturbing emotions.

Kiba Yuuto, Rias' Knight, since he saw that Holy Sword from the picture Issei took with his childhood friend, his emotions had been churning. Kiba was always calm, happy and collected. Naruto felt worried for Kiba, most of his mind was filled with hatred now. Naruto looked at him and made a mental note to ask Rias what happened with Kiba and those Holy Swords. The knight even didn't notice when Rias hit the ball over to him, letting the ball hit the top of his head without even acknowledging it at all.

Naruto sat down next to Rias, who was reading while letting everyone have a break before continuing their training. He picked up a bottle of water and drank it, but the crimson haired girl still didn't acknowledge her childhood friend. Talk about an angry Rias, he was the one knew exactly what it felt like when she directed her anger at someone.

"Well…?" Rias suddenly asked without taking her eyes off the book.

"Well?" he repeated, a confused look on his face.

"What happened between you and Grayfia?" Rias asked, she turned her head to face Naruto, her face was blank with half lifted eyes "She was extra happy this morning and you two had been in the garden together… what happened?"

"Nothing, really!" Naruto grinned while scratching the back of his head. He decided not to tell Rias about what happened, about his memories. She was the last person he wanted to worry just because some strange things happened in his past "Oh, I gave her one of my Kunai by the way!"

"WHAT?" She stood up with her hands on her hips, her upper body bent down so her face was right in front of his. "Are you telling me that you gave her the same thing you gave me?" Rias pointed to the crimson bracelet on her wrist. She had thought that the bracelet was a special connection between them, but this morning Grayfia just received the same thing as her. What the hell!

"Hey, no need to shout like that!" Naruto smile nervously "It's just the normal tri-prongs kunai, nothing special about it you know… it wasn't a bracelet like this." he grinned and channeled some of his magical energy into his own bracelet, unaware about the effect in had on the crimson haired girl. Rias's face immediately reddened and her breathing became really harsh, Rias stood up and rubbed her legs together, earning a confused look from Naruto, "Hey Rias-chan, what happened to you!" He also stood up and put his forehead against hers, feeling her temperature "Hm, you're sick or something… your temperature's a bit high."

Rias's face immediately matched her hair, the heiress forcefully shoving Naruto away from her, too afraid that his sensitive nose would smell her arousal, but luck wasn't on her side this time, and Naruto felt onto her bag, knocking everything she had inside to the ground.

"Sorry, sorry!" Naruto shook his head and smiled when Rias lowered her head and quickly picked up her belongings with Naruto's help.

"No need to worry Rias-chan. You should care about your health more!" He picked up a book and looked at it, a surprised expression appearing on his face when he read the title "'How to make him fall in love in simple ways' Wow, I didn't know that you're into these kind of books Rias-chan!" Naruto grinned when he put the Love Manual back into Rias' bag. The color of Rias's face had matched her hair already.

Suddenly, Rias screamed out when Naruto handed her the bag.

"I DON'T LIKE ANYONE, IT'S JUST MY HOBBY TO READ THESE KINDS OF THINGS AT SCHOOL! THAT'S ALL! PLEASE DON'T MISUNDERSTAND!" Rias screamed out without stopping, thinking Naruto thought she had feelings for someone else. And that was the last thing she wanted Naruto to think about her.

"Jeez, don't worry Rias-chan!" Naruto held out his hand to defend himself while looking at her with a nervous smile "I'm not thinking about it really, I'm just surprised that's all!" There was something really wrong with Rias these days, maybe it was because the ball tournament was coming up, so her stress was building up lately. He knew that she was really serious, no matter what competition she was in.

Maybe he should reward, win or not her after the tournament ends.

* * *

_**BANG! BANG!**_

The sound of the start of the ball tournament echoed in the sky. Naruto looked up and could see a few dark clouds were approaching, from the weather broadcast; it was going to rain in the evening. He just hoped that it wouldn't rain until the tournament was finished, or else Rias would scream about losing the chance to beat Sona and her peerage.

_**[Tsukmoto-kun of the "Manga research club", Hashioka-sensei is calling you. Please come to the staff room immediately.]**_

The PA speakers, which are placed throughout the school grounds, were making announcements endlessly. All of the club members got changed into the PE uniform and gathered at one place. They were resting up till the start of the matches. But the club matches were at the end. First of all, there were the class matches. Naruto's class was going to compete in football, but Naruto decided to not participate, his strength was far beyond that of a normal human and could knock the goal keeper out cold with just a single kick. Issei and Asia had to participate in their class match, which was baseball. The practice they did after school wasn't in vain. After that there was a match amongst genders. Then after lunch the club matches started.

Issei did some light exercises as a warm up. Asia was stretching with the help of Akeno. Koneko was sitting on the plastic mattress on the ground reading the rule book for ball games. Kiba…was still thinking about something, the boy had been spacing out for entire days, staring at the sky. Rias went to check the category sports for the club matches. Naruto was chatting with a few fan girls that wanted to talk with and have a good look at him…. . After ten minutes, Rias came back with while smiling fearlessly.

"We have won this match already." She said

"Buchou, so what is the sports we are playing then?" Akeno asked

"Dodgeball!"

Issei suddenly shuddered; Naruto chuckled seeing the pervert boy whimpering like that, this game was going to be really good.

But first, he needed to help Rias defeated Sona and Saji in tennis.

Naruto quickly changed into something more comfortable while wearing the "Go! Occult Research Club" headband on his forehead. The feeling of something on his forehead really brought back memories, just a few days ago Kurama had given him the same memories about headband.

"You ready Rias-chan?" Naruto asked with a smile while fingering the racket in his palm. Rias was wearing a mini-skirt for this game and was also wearing the same headband like him, her haired had been pulled into a high pony tail.

"Let's go Naruto-kun!" Rias nodded her head and both of them went out to the tennis court. The students watching cheered, this was the match they was waiting for all day.

Naruto grinned when the game began with Rias serving the ball, of course, straight at Sona, which the heiress of Sitri Clan hit back with a confident smirk on her face. Naruto only got to know Sona through their short meeting, but he could tell that she was nothing like her sister Serafall, quite the opposite in fact. The students, especially the boys were cheering for Rias and Sona so loud that he barely heard Akeno cheering for him or Koneko muttering encouragements while waving a flag with their club name and a Kyuubi behind it. Asia was also cheering, but for both sides. Issei was drooling at the sight of Rias's and Sona's panties flashing under their skirt whenever they moved to much.

Naruto saw the ball was headed straight at him and smiled, maybe he should get the first point for them. Grinning a little when he saw the ball was pretty easy, he swung the racket in his hand to the ball, sending it with such speed that both Sona and Saiji couldn't see anything before they heard the sound of the ball smacking the court before it made another bounce outside of the field.

"_**15-0**_" The announcer announced loudly, making the students shout in excitement. Especially the females students, cheering out loudly while shouting Naruto's name.

The game continued with the two rivals keeping the ball between them moving at a rapid pace, even using a little magic behind their attacks, which made Naruto sweat-drop. Naruto actually felt kind of challenged dodging the ball with magic like this, but Sona knew she couldn't hit the normal ball at Naruto without the help of magic. His strength was far too great for both her and Saji, a single hit could make her hand hurt like hell and couldn't hold the racket anymore. She had increased the strength, the speed and even changed the wind, everything to make Naruto not hit the ball, and she had succeeded a few times. Rias also send a few magic balls at her, so it was the fair game. Relatively.

After awhile Rias and Sona had been at it so long, that both of their rackets broke and they both got first place. Well, of course, a normal racket would break if they do an intense rally like that. Everyone had decided it was a tie, but Rias wanted to win as all costs, so the participants turned to the spectators to ask who the winner was. Sona and Saji had a lot of votes, but Occult Research Club still won in the end because Naruto had more votes than the others combined.

* * *

"Bloo…bloomers."

Issei was shocked after seeing what Asia was wearing. It was not the school's PE uniform shorts but bloomers! Before the start of the club matches, Asia suddenly disappeared, and when he thought about it, she came back wearing them.

"Hm, what's wrong, Issei-kun?" Naruto turned his head to Asia, then back to the pervert boy standing next to him.

"Senpai, can you see it?" Issei turned to Naruto with tear-filled eyes "Oooo…her white legs…her thighs…..! Man! She has nice legs like always!"

"Oh, ah, okay!" the blond sweated dropped, this boy was a true pervert, Naruto sometimes wondered what the special things that the former nun saw in him that made her fall so badly for him like this.

[Members of the occult research club and the baseball club. Please gather at the gym.]

"It's time, let's go everyone!" Rias said and all of them quickly followed their leaders.

Well, everything actually turned out horribly for Issei. The members of the baseball club all aimed the balls at him and tried to eliminate him in the most painful ways possible. And everyone knew exactly why.

Rias Gremory, one of the "Two Great Onee-sama", the most popular school idol. Couldn't aim for her, especially when Naruto Uzumaki was standing near.

Akeno, one of the "Two Great Onee-sama", the second most popular school idol, can't aim for her.

Asia, the Angel and the number one beautiful girl of the second year, And also a Blondie! Can't aim for her.

Koneko, A loli-loli girl who was their school mascot. You'd feel bad if you hit her.

Kiba. Enemy of every male student in the school, but the girls will hate you if you hit him. Can't aim for him.

Naruto, the most dangerous enemy of the male students, but absolutely do not aim at him, because with his skills he could easily catch the ball and send you to the ground with his strength. Not only that, Rias-sama and Akeno-sama and all the femal students would hate you if you attack him and accidentally get a lucky shot that would eliminate him.

And lastly, Issei Hyoudou, the pervert, everyone thought "I don't understand why that guy belongs to the occult research club". It's not a problem if you hit him. No, you have to hit him instead. Damn it. Die. Aim every ball at him! Head shot! Die, die you wild beast!

Well, that's how it went.

"Kill Iseeeeee!"

"Asia-chaaaaaaaaan! Bloomer's are the best! Iseeeeeee, die!"

"Please! Take Hyoudou down! For Rias-oneesama's sake! For Akeno-oneesama's sake! And especially for Naruto-sama's sake!"

"You have to bring Asia-san back to the good side!"

"Die! Right! No, throw head on!"

"You wouldn't have gotten killed if you didn't come out!"

Naruto actually felt bad for the boy so he usually caught the ball in his hand and sent it back to the baseball club, but sometimes he let Issei have a taste of what it felt like to be a pervert boy that was hated by everyone.

"Shit! I don' care whether I get hated! You damn handsome piece of shit!"

A guy had so much hatred towards handsome guys that he aimed for Kiba instead of Issei. Naruto's eyes went wide when he saw Kiba was still spacing out, and immediately ran as fast as he could to help him, but Issei, being the one who was closer to Kiba than him, had jumped into action first and used his body to block the ball.

"What are you doing standing around!?"

SMACK!

Naruto winced and felt bad for Issei. He got a direct hit between his legs, right where his family jewels were located. Rias caught the ball in her hand and sent Koneko to drag the brunette out of the battlefield so Asia could heal him somewhere.

In the end, it was a slaughter for the baseball club. Naruto, Rias and Akeno quickly took out every single one of them without breaking a sweat, Koneko had returned shortly after that and help them defeated the rest.

At the end of the day, Occult Research Club was in the lead in every sport they participant in.

* * *

SLAP!

There was a bitter sound which echoed along with the sound of the rain. Rias just slapped someone. It was Kiba.

Naruto was standing near them, his back leaned to the wall of a building with a serious look on his face, his shining blue eyes were looking directly at the King and her Knight.

"How is it? Did that wake you up?"

Rias was quite angry. For the ball tournament the occult research club, got the first place. Even Issei and Asia had returned to help with the rest. But there was one person who didn't cooperate and it was Kiba. He did contribute a couple of times but he was doing nothing most of the time. Rias got angry at him a couple of times during the match but he didn't seem to care at all. Even if he got slapped, Kiba still didn't make any expression nor did he talk.

"Are you done now? The ball tournament has finished as well. We won't be practicing anymore so can I take a rest until its night time? I'm a bit tired so I will take a break from the usual club activities. I'm sorry for my behavior today. Seems like I don't feel well today." Kiba said quietly and walked away in the rain. Issei quickly followed the Knight and Rias would have to, if not for Naruto appearing behind her and putting a hand on her shoulder, stopping her.

"Don't Rias-chan… let Issei take care of this matter." He said slowly "They are both your servants, and comrades when in battle. And they are both men, I think letting Issei do this would be best."

Rias looked at Naruto and nodded her head, the two of them quickly gathered their belonging and returned to their house.

"Rias-chan, what happened between Kiba and the Holy Swords?"

Rias looked at Naruto surprise, but then her eyes returned to normal but held the sadness behind it. Sooner or later, she knew he would ask her about this, Rias had seen how Naruto looked at Kiba with the worried looks lately.

"Naruto-kun, the truth is…"

* * *

Naruto kicked the door of the basement open and stepped into it, putting up a spell to prevent anyone that wanted to eavesdrop on him. The blond haired boy was really angry right now, the story Rias just told him… Naruto couldn't believe that had been done by a human being. No wonder why Kiba held so much hatred for it.

Channeling his energy into the bracelet, but not to Rias, to another one he trusted. The crimson bracelet slowly changed its shape, crimson turned white and it elongated.

"Naruto-sama?"

A small and gentle voice came from in front of him together with a small light orb. The orb began to spin widely before expanding, spreading out everywhere inside the basement and slowly taking the shape of a beautiful blonde with ten white wings flaring out of her back.

Gabriel looked around with surprise on her face before looking at the white bracelet on her wrist. Her eyes widened, she remembered what Naruto had told her when he gave her this bracelet before returning to the Underworld.

"Gabriel-chan, long time no see!" Naruto smiled, no matter how much time he spent with Gabriel in Heaven, her beauty always amazed him. Even though this was just her hologram, a special magic he had put inside the white bracelet for whenever he wanted to talk with her, the anger inside him quickly disappeared just by her appearance.

"Naruto-sama!" Gabriel bowed her head to Naruto, making the blond boy chuckle, she was too respectful for his liking, her status was higher than his after all. "I hope you're doing well."

"Of course Gabriel-chan." his expression immediately changed, making the most beautiful angel's eyes turned wide in surprise. "We'll play twenty questions later… right now, I want to ask you something."

"Anything you want, Naruto-sama!" Gabriel nodded her head, something was really wrong with Naruto and she knew it, the blonde angel just hoped it was nothing involved the Angels. Because of help from Naruto, the Angels had begun to warm up to Devils and rarely attacked them nowadays.

"The Excalibur-Project… what do you know about it?"

**_End chapter 9_**

**_Author's note: This is it, Chapter 9 like I promise you guy... My father's condition had been better, but he's not out of the hospital yet so I would have to stay there for a while. Don't worry, I will keep the update as fast as possible._**

**_ And Last PLEASE READ and REVIEW  
_**

**_ Tina... peace out ^^ (And Remember to vote for Naruto's familiar)_**


	10. Chapter 10

_** About the last chapter: Well, some of you said that Naruto was overly dense and oblivious at the girl feeling, well, hehe... This chapter, which mainly focus on Naruto and Grayfia is for you, It showed that Naruto isn't dense or oblivious, it just the girls' personality make Naruto thought it was just a joke or teasing or something like that.**_

_** Also, I always check the the Polls every thirty minutes and see that All three Angeloids always at the top, while Inner Moka, Tiamat and Himari Noihara followed behind and always changed position, maybe I will considered Naruto having more than one Familiar, you know how Ikaros and the other work, it kind of like servant and not familiar.**_

_** Currently, the Harem still stand, check chapter 9 for more information ^^**_

"Naruto" normal Speech.

'_Naruto_' normal Thought.

"Rasengan" magic/jutsu.

"**Kurama**" Demon/monster/Bijuu normal Speech.

'**_Kurama_**' Demon/moster/Bijuu Thought.

**_Naruto DxD- Purpose of living_**

**_Volume 1: The high school life begin_**

**_Chapter 10_**

Naruto was walking towards the Occult Research Club's clubroom while he was deep in thought, his mind was still reeling about his conversation with Gabriel. He was sure that something big is going to happen soon within this town, he could just feel it.

Naruto thought about the Holy Sword Project, and still couldn't believe what had happened to Kiba and his friends, his comrades. Gabriel had told him that it was just a self-acted from a priest and his small group, in hopes of finding the wielders of the legendary sword. Heaven knew nothing about this until the church reported them about the incident years ago, they had sent a group of priest and Angel to the designated location where they found nothing but dead bodies of Kiba's friends. The one that supervised the project had promptly disappeared and still wasn't found.

After he spoke with Gabriel and said his goodbye's to her, he returned to the kitchen only to find that Rias had disappeared to Hyoudou Residence because Issei had contacted her about two exorcists from the church that came to their house, and apparently one of them was Issei's childhood friend. Rias didn't came back until they had finished dinner and told him everything she knew about that two from the description that Issei told her. Asia also stated that they were carrying something really long with them and both were being wrapped inside of white cloths, and it brought an unpleasant feeling to her, Issei didn't see that sword so he couldn't feel anything from them so he just dismissed it as their personal things.

But Naruto knew better, it wasn't just any ordinary holy items, it was a Holy Sword, not only that, it was definitely one of the top three Holy Swords. Because he knew that only those three swords can bring such an unpleasant feelings towards Devils, But Excalibur had been destroyed in the Great War, so the sword they carried must be Durandal the Ame no Murakomo no Tsuguri.

Something's wrong was going around here, despite the fact that he couldn't feel Gabriel's emotions, Naruto knew that she was worried about something, the way she spoke and the nervousness in her voice and her eyes. Naruto knew that she was hiding something. It made Naruto wondered what could happen that made Gabriel that worried, and considering her being the most carefree Angel it was a bit alarming.

This morning, Rias had received a request from the two exorcists from last night, they wanted to meet with the devil who owns this territory, so Rias would be the one to meet them, along with everyone on the Occult Research Club, her peerage also including Naruto. The meeting is going to start any minute from now.

Naruto who was currently standing in front of the clubroom, suddenly heard two familiar voice inside, he was sure that it definitely belonged to the two exorcist. Naruto concentrated and felt their magical signatures and sighed he was very familiar with those two after all.

What was those two doing here anyway?' Naruto wondered to himself, he knew that both of them were strong in their own right, especially that emotionless girl, but wasn't it a bit too soon to send them on the mission like… whatever the church had assigned them too? He had met them once before when Dulio led the two of them to Heaven for a visit so that he could see the candidates with the most potential to join Micheal's Brave Saint, the Ace. Their loyalty towards God was very strong to the point that you could mistake it as obsession, especially the girl with chestnut colored hair. She would call for him every five minutes, which brought him massive after massive headaches. Naruto guessed it was just a payback made by Dulio for making him training non-stop.

But still, if those two were here then trouble will be too, since he knew that wherever those two goes, they always attracts troubles.

Sighing Naruto knocked on the door a few time before opening it, just like he thought, Rias's peerage was standing behind her, she was currently sitting on a couch while Akeno was making tea's and cookies for the guests. Opposite from them was the two exorcists, the last time he met them, they were still a tad bit younger and less developed, but it looked like they had come a long way since then, in more ways than one.

The first one was a young woman with chin-length blue hair with a green fringe on the right side and she had brown eyes, she was wearing a Church battle suit, which consists of a black, skin-tight, short sleeved unitard with pauldrons, matching fingerless gloves that extend to her biceps, and thigh-high boots, all of which are adorned with straps. This is the attire was usually worn under a white hooded cloak with gold and blue accents. She also wears a crucifix around her neck. The second guest was also a young woman with long, light brown hair with violet eyes. Her hair was tied into twin side ponytails, each held with a blue scrunchy. She also worn the standard Church battle attire, same as the blue hair girl but with some difference here and there.

They were none other than Xenovia and Irina Shidou. Both of them had grown up so much over two years that he almost didn't recognize them, if it weren't for their signatures, he couldn't help but admire them both seeing that they had grown more beautiful than the last time he seen them.

The devils inside the room took notice of him before turning back to the guests, while Rias gave him a slight nod. While both of the girls turned their head around to see the one who just entered the room and their eyes turned wide and mouth dropped to the ground in shock.

"W-W-Wha…" Irina pointed her shaking finger at Naruto, she was in so much shock that she almost jumped out of the couch.

"Why hello there, Xenovia-chan, Irina-chan… missed me already?" he chuckled, making the members of the Occult Research Club's eyes turned wide in surprise, they didn't know that Naruto knew these exorcist.

But before anyone could react, Xenovia had pulled her Excalibur out of her clothes while Irina brought out some kind of cloth and changed it to a long katana and attacked Naruto. He sighed lazily, after all, the last time they met, he left them both lying flat on the ground when he revealed to them that he was a devil. Both girls tried to attack him, but he retaliates seeing that those dangerous holy-artifacts can hurt him pretty bad, while Duilo was only laughing at him, he bastard even busted a guy when Naruto screamed to the lazy angel for help, he didn't want to hurt these girls much, and he knows that only duly was the only one that could calm them down, and all he did was laugh at him which annoyed him to no end.

Naruto looked at the sword they was holding and realized it wasn't Durandal nor Ame no Tsuguri no Murakumo, but it still hold the purifying attributes of a holy sword. So far he only knew one sword that could release this much light-power… and it was Excalibur, the Archangels must created these swords by using the fragments of Excalibur, that's must be why Gabriel was so nervous when he asked her about the Excalibur. With their current skill and power, he could block them easily, but would get a nasty wound if he used his hand.

Summoning his tri-prongs kunai in both hands, Naruto used it to block the incoming blade of Excalibur. Nothing really happened the moment Irina's sword met the blade of his kunai, Naruto held his left hand firmly like the force of the attack was nothing to him, but when Xenovia's sword me his kunai, his eyes widened because his kunai began to crack… it seems that her strike had so much force, that the kunai was going to shattered easily like this and he was sure that as strong as he might be, there is still a fact that the holy sword could seriously hurt him, so with no other choice left, he channel his magical energy into the blade, creating a thin blue light that covered the prongs, which immediately strengthen the metal stopping the power behind the blue haired girl's sword. However Naruto didn't expect his magical power to be purified by that Excalibur, he couldn't help but continued to release his magical energy more, Rias would definitely kill him if he let that blade touch his skin.

Seeing the two suddenly attacked Naruto, Rias and her peerage instantly went into their respective battle stance, they were ready to attach, and by the looks of it Kiba wish nothing but to destroy them, but Naruto's clone appeared in front of them and held out his hand to prevent them from doing anything rash.

"What are you doing here?" Xenovia gritted her teeth while still trying to push the blade further into Naruto's kunai, she had seen it cracked a little under the power of Excalibur Destruction, but that blue light had somehow made the kunai's metal strengthen. Xenovia could feel her sword was destroying his power, but that energy was still coming out non-stop. The last time she and Irina saw this blond, he had let them whimpering on the ground, while he didn't break anything aside their prides, it took them a day to completely recover. The first thing they wanted to do when they received these Excalibur was find the blond and make him suffer the same fate like what he did to them two years ago, it could be worse if possible. But mission was mission they would have to do this for the Church first and need to be still alive to find him later.

"This won't be like last time Naruto-senpai, we will defeat you" Irina swung her sword again, but Naruto crouched down to avoid the swing and caught her hand.

"And it's nice to see you too" he grinned and disappeared in a flash of yellow, only to reappeared behind them. Naruto threw the kunai to the ground and caught their neck in his hand, pushed them hard into the wall, the impact knocked the wind out of them thus they dropped their respective swords to the ground while their body created a spider-web crater on the wall "Will you two calm down now?"

"Release us now…!"Xenovia tried to struggle, but he was too strong.

"Not if you say please~" he stated teasingly, Xenovia was a strong swordswoman, but she was nothing like Kiba in battle. Xenovia was a bit arrogant, stubborn, and rarely using her head and attempting to overwhelm her opponents with pure power and strength instead of subtlety or skill. Her master, after all, was Griselda Quarta, Gabriel's Queen who the later had happily introduced the kind woman to Naruto. Griselda was the only one that could make Xenovia scared just by her appearance after all.

"Okay, okay… please Naruto-senpai!" despite her comrade action, Irina had a bit more sense to know that even if the both of them combined their strength they still wouldn't be able to do anything to the blond that was holding their neck, so if they wanted to get out of this situation, the only option was doing like what he said.

The moment those words left her mouth, Naruto instantly released the both of them, making the two girls from the church fell to the ground, but quickly gathered their courage and picked up their swords, but did not try to attack Naruto again, they would let him be atleast for now.

"Wow, you two look a bit older than I remembered!" Naruto chuckled while Xenovia's eyebrows twitched violently "and it's look like you have cut your hair Xenovia-chan, it suit you well!"

"Enough talk, we out of here Irina!" Xenovia scolded and tried to leave, but found herself stuck and she could not open the door at all.

"Nah nah, you won't leave until you two tell us what happened, by the look of it, I think the meeting will start now!" he said smiling at them both "Or you two wants to fight to find the way out of this room?" Naruto cracked his knuckles, making both of them took a step back fearfully, Xenovia looked like she wanted to argue, she knew that she had to finish this meeting quickly so she could continue her mission.

* * *

"Before we start, care to explain why you two know each other?" Rias asked, she felt a very unpleasant feeling bubbling inside her chest. The crimson haired heiress just found out that Naruto knew these girls that came from the church, and that didn't please her at all. Even though they tried to kill him the first time they saw him, this was the evident for the fact that he had met a lot of girls over two years of his stay in heaven.

And what if he had met Gabriel, the most beautiful woman in heaven, the one that Serafall Leviathan considered a rival, what if she becomes attracted to him, she already have Grayfia as a rival she doesn't want an angel to add to that. Little did she know that how right and wrong she was.

"Well, they used to come to Heaven once before!" he looked at the two girls who was sitting opposite of him, they were currently sipping the teas Akeno made for them "And attacked me when they found out that I was a devil with those crazy holy-artifact!" Naruto chuckled at the memories.

"I couldn't blame them at all!" Rias said, smiling and a little relieve that Naruto didn't regard them in any special way.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Naruto glared at his childhood friend, who just smiled while shaking her head. He looked at her for a moment before turning back towards the duo "So, can you tell us why you are here?"

"Get straight to the point, I like that!" Xenovia said calmly before nodding her head at her friend ""Recently the Holy-swords Excaliburs that were kept by the Catholic Church Headquarter Vatican, Protestant Church, and Eastern Orthodox Church were stolen."

"Excalibur itself doesn't exist." Rias said firmly, Naruto looked at the sword that was being wrapped in white cloth again and the cloth that Irina was holding "I'm sorry. One of my servants recently became a devil, so can we continue this conversation while explaining about Excalibur?"

Irina nodded at Rias's request and looked at Issei, the most confused person that was standing inside the clubroom at the moment.

"Ise-kun. The sword Excalibur was one the legendary holy sword, but it was destroyed during the war a long time ago."

"Those sword, it had a part of the originial Excalibur, isn't it?" Naruto suddenly ask making Rias's peerage's eyes turned wide.

"Yes, now it looks like this." Xenovia brought the sword out again, but this time with no intention of attacking Naruto "This is Excalibur" everyone suddenly shivered, especially the new born devil like Issei and Asia, they still couldn't forget the feeling they gotten a few minutes ago when they attack Naruto with those sword "The sword Excalibur was shattered into pieces during the war a long time ago. The fragments were collected and turned into a new form by alchemy. It was made into 7 swords. This is one of them.".

"The Excalibur I hold is "Excalibur Destruction". It's one of the 7 holy-swords that were created. The Catholic Church is in control of it."

"Ahhh so that's why that sword manage to shatter the blade of my kunai easily!" Naruto nodded his head, not only they had separated Excalibur, they also made each of the seven Excalibur held a power of the original.

"Mine is "Excalibur Mimic". I can change its shape into anything I want so it's easy to carry around. Just like this, each "Excalibur" has its unique ability. This one is in the possession of the Protestant Church." The cloth that Irina was holding began to move as if it was alive, and the shape of the katana that the chestnut haired girl used to attack Naruto transformed. The blond chucked when she said it with so much pride in her voice, this sword definitely held the power that could take any shape the welder wanted.

"Irina… There's no reason to tell these devils the ability of Excalibur, is there?" Xenovia looked at her friend.

"Ara Xenovia. Even if they are devils we still have to form a trustworthy relationship with them in this situation. Also, even if my sword's ability is revealed, I won't fall behind all the devils here…. Uh, well, except for Naruto-senpai!" She chuckled nervously, it was the truth, even if she mastered all the power of Excalibur, she really doubt that she hold a candle against him. Griselda had told them that Naruto's power was above Dulio at his fullest, the current strongest exorcist.

Naruto shook his head and glanced at Kiba. He was glaring at the Excaliburs that the two women held, in fact he was looking in it with so much hatred that surprised Naruto greatly. Yet he knew that he couldn't blame the Knight at all, Naruto would be exactly like him if he was in the same shoe as Kiba, who holds a grudge against Excalibur. Kiba probably never thought that he would encounter the Excaliburs here, and now it was right here in front of him the boy must have been going crazy.

He would need to control this situation before a battle could break out

"…So what does the stolen Excaliburs have to do with this country located in the east of the World?" Rias continued to talk with the same attitude. She knew she needed to be strong and wasn't backing down even if the person in front of her was an Excalibur user. It was different than the last time, Naruto was right beside her, and she wanted him to know that she had grown up and became stronger than before, she wants him to see that she could held her ground in a situation like this.

"The Catholic Church was in possession of two Excaliburs including mine. The Protestant Church also had two. Also in the Eastern Orthodox Church there were two as well. The last one went missing in the previous war between God, devils, and fallen-angels. One Excalibur was stolen from each Church. The ones that stole them escaped to Japan, and brought them to this town."

Talking about Japan, Naruto always wondered of all the places in the world why is it had to be Japan who always gets in trouble that includes super naturals, it was as if it had a magnet that attracts trouble here.

"It's looks like my territory is full of incidents. So who stole the Excaliburs?" Rias asked with a frown

"The ones that stole them were the Grigori."

Naruto's and everyone's eyes widened in surprise at the answer. Looks like Naruto needed to talk with Azazel about this when he got home, if the Grigori was responsible for this, then it could be self-acted like Raynare and her crew. But Naruto had made sure that the carefree boss of Grigori controlled his Fallen Angels better this time, and Azazel himself couldn't be the one that stole the sword. Baraqiel or Shemazai wouldn't either. So there only one person he could think off behind this accident.

"The holy-swords were taken by the fallen-angel organization? It's not a matter of mistake. But certainly it would be the fallen-angels when it comes to stealing them. For the devils working at the top, holy-swords does not give them much interest."

"We know the main culprit who stole the Excaliburs, one of the leaders of Grigori, Kokabiel."

Bingo, Naruto thought to himself, that crazy Fallen Angel was definitely behind all this.

It's looked like a huge battle was coming if someone like him was here. Naruto just hoped that there wouldn't be deep meaning behind all this. The blond looked at Akeno, the daughter of Barakiel was gripping the tray in her hands tightly, when it came to Fallen Angels, she was always like this. Naruto better find someway to clear the grudge between her and her father, or else her hatred toward Fallen Angels could clouded her better judgment which might tempt her to do something drastic which could hurt herself afterwards.

"Kokabiel… One of the leaders of the fallen-angels that survived the previous wars since ancient times… I never expected to hear the name of the one that appears in the Bible." Rias also smirked at the name.

"We sent priests and exorcists, to this town secretly but they kept getting killed." Xenovia said with a sad face, but instantly returned to her normal calm and emotionless one "Our request… No. Our order is to not to have any devils intrude in the battle between us and the fallen-angels for the Excalibur. In other words, we came here to tell you not to interfere with this incident."

Rias's eyes changed after hearing the way Xenovia talked.

"Such manner behind that speech of you Xenovia-san. Is it restraint? Are you thinking that we might collaborate with those fallen-angels? Perhaps that we might team up with them to do something about Excalibur?"

"The headquarters think that it might not be impossible."

Rias was quite angry, an enemy comes all the way to her territory then told her not to be involved and not to butt in. They also said whatever they wanted to by saying that they would not forgive them if they formed an alliance with the fallen-angels. Rias's pride as a high-class devil wouldn't allow her to keep quiet about it.

"The higher-ups don't trust devils and fallen-angels. We were ordered as [If the holy-swords are taken away from God's side then the devils would also be happy right? The fallen-angels would also profit from it. For those reasons alone, it won't be weird for them to form an alliance.] That's why we are giving you a warning. If you form an alliance with the fallen-angel Kokabiel then we will eliminate you all. Even if you're the little sister of Maou, by our boss." Xenovia then looked at Naruto "They also said that we might meet a special case when we got here, and I am very surprise to say it was you Naruto Uzumaki, but I will tell you this… do not interfere or else we will go all out against you!" Xenovia said it seriously without caring about Rias's, Akeno and Koneko's glare. But Naruto just sat still while looking at both of them with his unusual emotionless face.

"…If you know that I am the sister of a Maou, then it means that you have lots of connections with the higher-ups in the Church. Then I will say it. We will not form an alliance with the fallen-angels. Never, in the name of the Gremory house. I will not do something that would tarnish the name of our Maou!" It had become a contentious situation for both sides. But Xenovia just laughed at her.

"Fu. Hearing that is good enough. I had to warn you just in case that Kokabiel is hiding himself in this town along with the three Excaliburs. If something were to happen I would be the one to be hated by the bunch in the Church headquarters. Well, we won't ask for cooperation. If you were to form an alliance with God's side temporally, then it would affect the balance of the three factions. Especially if it's the little sister of a Maou."

"And please don't forget that I had stayed on Heaven for two years Xenovia-chan and made friend with a lot of them!" Naruto suddenly said with a serious tone "This might be not my problem to begin with, but my friend's problem was my problem, if the Seraph wanted to, I could take all those Excaliburs back to them, but no promise about Kokabiel!"

Xenovia and Irina stood silent with their eyes turned wide in shock. Naruto was strong, really strong, and if he could defeat the strongest exorcist without going all out against him, then that mean he could defeat Kokabiel for them. But an order was an order, they couldn't let any devil interfere in this matter, they had heard from Griselda that of all the being that is living, Naruto Uzumaki was the one that hold the connection between the leaders of three faction. He was a member of Sirzechs Lucifer's peerage, and good friend with the leader of the Archangel Micheal and his sister Gabriel. He also had gone fishing with the Governor General of Grigori some time before. Such important person like him shouldn't exist to begin with. Naruto could be the key to the peace between Three Faction and could bring a new Era to the world, so the one that wanted another Great War probably wanted his head.

Seeing the high tension in the room, Rias decided to be the one that broke the silence between both side, she looked at Xenovia and asked carefully.

"Where is the person the Orthodox Church dispatched?"

"They have that person put on hold for this case. They are planning to protect the last Excalibur if Irina and I fail." Xenovia answered Rias's question

"So it's just the two of you? You are going to retrieve the Excaliburs from the leader of the fallen-angel with just the two of you? How reckless. You will still go even if you knew that you could die during this mission?" Naruto asked slowly, by the looked on their faces and their emotions, he knew the answer for his question.

"Yes." Irina said it with a straight face.

"I have the same view as Irina, but if it's possible I don't want to die." Xenovia nodded her head

"…You came here to Japan prepared to die? The belief in your teaching is extreme like always." Rias chuckled at the two girls, she didn't know what they had been taught, but it always brought amazement to her each time she met a exorcist from the church.

"Don't talk ill of our beliefs, Rias Gremory. Right, Xenovia?"

"Right. Also the Church decided that it would be better to eliminate all of the Excaliburs rather than letting them get used by the fallen-angels. Our minimum objective is to get the Excaliburs away from the fallen-angels. To accomplish that, it's okay for us to die. The only way to fight against the Excalibur are Excalibur."

"Is it possible with only the two of you?"

"Well, we won't die in vain."

Naruto sighed longingly at the fearlessness in their voice, it was good to be courageous like that, but it was stupidity if they are willing to throw away their lives that easy.

"You seem confident. Do you have a secret weapon?" Rias asked, these girls were ticking her off more and more with each speech.

"Maybe. I will leave it to your imagination."

After that, the two of them just stared at each other and the conversation stopped. Irina and Xenovia looked at each other and stood up.

"Then we will take our leave now. Let's go Irina."

"So you won't drink your tea? I can prepare a snack for you." Rias smiled at them

"I don't need it." Xenovia declined.

"I'm sorry. See you."

Irina also apologized with her hand. They didn't accept Rias offer, as when the two of them tried to leave they both suddenly stop and looked in the same direction as Asia.

"When I saw you in Hyoudou Issei's house I thought that maybe it was you. Are you the "Witch" Asia Argento? I never expected to meet you in a place like this." Naruto's eyes suddenly turned cold at the toned they were using to talk with Asia and the way she had called the former nun a 'witch'. Naruto just got to know Asia recently and really like the innocent girl.

Asia's body shook after she was called "Witch". Irina seemed like she noticed as well and stared at Asia.

"Are you the rumored "witch"? The former holy-maiden? You are said to have the power that can also heal devils and fallen angels, right? I heard that you were sent somewhere in japan after getting exiled, but I never thought you became a devil."

"…Ummmmm…I…I…"

Asia didn't know how to react to Irina and Xenovia.

"It's okay. I won't tell the higher ups what I saw here, so rest assured. People who were around the "Holy-maiden Asia" will also get shocked as well."

"…"

Asia made a perplexed expression at Irina's words.

"But to become a devil. The one who was called a "Holy-maiden". You fell to the lowest place you could. Do you still believe in our God?"

"Xenovia. There's no way that she, who became a devil, still believes in God."

Shidou Irina said it with an amazed face.

"No, I can smell the "belief" from her. It might be an abstract way of saying it. But I'm sensitive to these things. There are people who betray the teachings and still have guilt within them because they couldn't forget the teachings. I can feel something similar coming from her." Xenovia said it with sharp eyes and Irina stared at Asia even more with interest than before.

"Is that true? Asia-san, you still believe in God even if you have turned into a devil?"

"…I just can't put it aside. I believed in it for my whole life…" Asia replied to that question with a sad expression. Naruto nodded his head, Asia was more than he gave credit for.

Hearing that, Xenovia took her sword out from the cloth and pointed it at Asia.

"Is that so. Then you should be cut down by us this instant. If it's now, I can cut you in the name of God. Even if you have sin, our God will forgive you."

Xenovia approached Asia. Issei stood in front of Asia to protect her but before he could do anything, Naruto appeared in front of them and gripped the tip of Excalibur Destruction in his hand tightly, his palm began to smoke and blood dripped down to the ground much to everyone shock and Xenovia's amazement.

"She could believe in anyone if she wanted to!" Naruto said coldly, his eyes flicked between blue to crimson blood with slitted pupils "If you dare to touch her, I will break every singles bones in your body and send you back to the church you're working for before you two could fulfill your suicide mission, got it?" Naruto said it clearly to Xenovia with so much killing intent that made the blue haired girls nearly fell to the ground and faint right there. Irina paled controllably and pulled her friend back. Naruto released his gripped on her Excalibur, where his palm instantly healed back to normal even though it still really hurt with nearly a haft of his energy being sucked out of the wound, but it was nothing he couldn't handle.

"Let's go Xenovia!" Irina said quickly "we done here!" she and Xenovia tried to leave.

"Wait…!" Kiba muttered quietly and created numerous demonic swords to block their path "I won't let you leave here like that" Kiba said with a murderous glare, but not at Irina or Xenovia, it was directly at those Excalibur they were holding.

"Who are you?" Xenovia asked with a slight glare, even though she was still being affected by Naruto's killing intent, but facing a devil like this, it wasn't too much a problem for her.

"I'm your senpai!" Kiba created a demonic sword in his hand "Though I apparently was a failure."

* * *

Naruto was standing inside the shower while letting the water flow freely down his face to his body.

The blond had hoped that he could enjoyed the high-school life freely without worrying about anything, but he guessed he was dead wrong and troubles always found some-way to make his life difficult.

Kiba had challenged Xenovia and Irina, and they had accepted it. Issei had joined after the Knight because he couldn't let the one that badmouthed Asia get away like that. So the two servants of Rias Gremory had fought the two Excalibur welder of the Church. At first, Kiba held his ground against Xenovia pretty much and fought her without troubles, but the hatred toward Excalibur made the blond Knight clouded his movement and had been easily defeated by Xenovia after that. Issei, the first time in his life Naruto had seen that pervert boy in real action and it looks likes perverted and lecherous thought make him stronger, as he tried to use Dress Break to remove Irina's clothes, he had tried, but Irina also tried to run away and the pervert had ran after her. Irina had jumped away at the last second and Issei would have removed Koneko's and Asia's clothes if not for Naruto replaced them with the wooden logs, saving both of them from the same fate the girls of his peerage have to suffer during Rias's Rating Game against Riser. The white haired Rook had punished him by punching him to the sky before Naruto could do anything to the pervert boy for using dirty trick. Dress Break might be really useful against females, but Naruto couldn't stand there watching Issei used something like that on the girls.

Well, better talk to him about his training, he couldn't use that kind of power each time he faced against the girls.

He was so deep in thought, that he didn't notice the door of the bathroom opened and a naked figure stepped inside the bathroom and touched his shoulder lightly.

Naruto jumped in surprise at the sudden contact and turned around with his kunai in his hand, but before it could reach its destination, a thin ice covered the tri-prongs kunai and broke it into pieces. The piece fell to the ground and let the water washed it away.

Naruto's eyes turned wide in shock at the person standing right in front of him, he was so shock that he dropped the handle to the ground and took a few steps back until his back had touched the cold wall of the room.

Grayfia Lucifuge, the strongest Queen of the Underworld was standing there in front of him, as naked as the day she was born. Her haired had been pulled into a small bun on top of her head, but still let her bangs that framed her beautiful face and the longer bangs at each side of her head fell out freely. Gone was the emotionless expression in her eyes, it was replaced by the warm and gentleness he had never seen before.

"G-G-G-G…" He shuttered while trying to hide his erection when he looked at her incredible attractive, sexy body.

"Shh-!" Grayfia stepped forward and placed a finger on his lip, her bare breasts was touching his chest at the closeness between them. The water came from the shower above them that was flowing down their body make her skin and form incredible erotic "the other would hear us Naruto-sama, you wouldn't want them to hear us, would you?" she asked teasingly, Naruto was totally floored when he saw this new side of Grayfia, he thought the only time she would be like this was on her day off, which he never seen before.

Part of him wanted the others to save him now, but a part of him knew, from experience that it would be a mess and chaos would break out inside of his mansion if the other girls found out. Rias because of her overprotective nature towards Naruto, Akeno would joined them for her fun and teased them a lot, Ravel would act like an oujou-sama and will berate him about his modesty and asked how could he do that when they have been engaged to each other. The three of them will probably attack Grayfia after that, which the strongest queen wouldn't hold back and could definitely beat them easily.

Every other option, the most possibe one was letting her stay in this bathroom and hoped that he wouldn't embarrassed himself in front of her. The worst could happen, which include losing control of his body and urge and make her froze him into an iceberg for the rest of his life.

"G-Grayfia-nee," he ask the only question he got at the moment "what are you doing here?"

"Let's me wash your back for you, Naruto-sama!" she smiled, looking deep into his azure eyes, she didn't want to make him uncomfortable, it wasn't always she had this kind of opportunities to have some alone time with him.

Naruto looked at Grayfia and didn't have anything against that idea, plus he knew that she wouldn't change her mind if he said no, or doing something unlike the way he is and that was giving her an order that would make her left this room immediately.

So, for the next few minutes Naruto just turned his body around and let Grayfia washed his back for him, he actually enjoyed the way her soft and gentle hands caress his back.

Meanwhile, Grayfia was enjoying every bit of it, how her hands roamed around his toned back, she was glad that she was making him felt good just by washing his back. She knew that she was the first one to see Naruto naked like this and actually touched him, not like the methods the other girls had used to gain his attention. Grayfia couldn't help but drink in the sight of Naruto's body, the hardness of his muscle, she was quite surprise when she found no scar on his body despite the hard training he spent with her fellow members in Sirzechs's peerage, and who knew how much training and fight he gotten himself into during his stay in Heaven. She guessed his healing power had help him a lot about wounds and injures, he have a healing factor as strong as the Phenex Clan after all.

But her eyes turned wide when she saw it, a fist size scar at the middle of his back, just slightly above his heart. She nearly gasped out in shock and stopped her hands for a second before continuing her job. She wondered what could happen that make him have a scar like this and by the look of it, something as a size of a fist have pierced through his chest and gone all the way through his back, just above his heart.

She filed that info for later, Grayfia decided to break the silence between them.

"I have heard about the meeting and everything, do you want me to report this to Sirzechs-sama?" She knew that she was a servant of Sirzechs Lucifer, but he had personally assigned her to be Naruto's personal maid, which mean she have to follow Naruto's orders and asked first before she decide to do any important matters such as this.

"No Grayfia-nee, as far as this situation have gone, Kokabiel and who know how many 'friends' he have, he didn't do anything to our devils yet, nothing is serious… for now at least." Naruto said "so I guessed we should take care of this matter by ourselves before anything bad happened to the church side and Fallen Angels side. A sudden act could be the start of another war and I am sure Sirzechs-nii wouldn't want that." he knew that Grayfia clearly understood this so he just needed to tell shortly like that, just like what he had said to Rias before they got home.

"Very well, Naruto-sama!" Grayfia nodded her head, she took the shower in her hand and washed the soap and cleanse his back "there, everything done now Naruto-sama!"

"Thank you Grayfia-nee!" Naruto smiled, he couldn't help but wondered how many man Grayfia had given this wonderful feeling to, but decided to wash that question out of his head She is a woman that probably ten times older than him, she could do whatever she wanted to. "um, Nee-san, could you turn around, I don't want to…"

"Ara, don't worry Naruto-sama" Grayfia smiled, using a hand to hide her giggle "Actually, I'm hoping that you could return the favor, Naruto-sama~!" the way she used his name made Naruto nearly snapped.

"Uh, well, I don't think…"

"So, you don't want touching them?" She teased, folding her arms under her breast and made it look even bigger. Naruto gulped nervously, why did he have to live in a mansion full of girls like this, he expected Akeno to do something like this, but not her since Grayfia's personality was much more matured than the other, she wouldn't get into this kind of thing, but he guessed he was dead wrong.

Making up his mind, Naruto's eyes darkened a bir.

"Alright, woman, turned around and let's get this over with!" Naruto pointed his hand to his self-proclaimed personal maid.

Grayfia laughed and turned around, showing Naruto her smooth back. He had never done this before, so Naruto guessed he could just do exactly what Grayfia did for him.

Naruto gently traced his hands on Grayfia's shoulder blade and made it way to her hip, a light moan escaped Grayfia's lips, before the door of the bathroom suddenly opened again, but this time a little forcefully. The strongest Queen cursed out in her head when she forgot to put some sealing magic into the door so the three of them couldn't enter without her knowing. Being the one who was facing the door, Grayfia stood firm and folded her arms under her breast, the usual stoic expression returned to her face and her eyes, even though it didn't showed any emotion, it could only described at the eyes of a predator.

There, standing outside the bathroom was Rias, Akeno and Ravel, who was looking at the two older she-devils with a nervous expression on her face. Rias was looking at Grayfia with an annoyed look, her crimson aura covered her body while Akeno was still smiling, but the look in her eyes, the only thing that could outmatch her right now was Grayfia's glare.

"What do you three think you're doing? We…" Grayfia turned around and saw Naruto wasn't there anymore. She smiled slightly when she felt his magical signature just below her, right at the indoor bath of the first basement, he must used that technique of him and teleport there to prevent any misunderstanding between these three jealous girls, especially Rias from going crazy and fight her just like how they fought each other, which the result probably settled. "I mean, I'm taking a bath, want to join?" Tomorrow was her day-off, and tomorrow she would make the first real move on Naruto. No one would prevent her from doing that, not even Rias, or one of the leaders of Fallen Angel who was running around this town.

Rias's eye widened in surprise when she saw only Grayfia was standing inside of the bathroom. She had seen Grayfia walked into the bathroom when Naruto was still in there. But the moment she opened the door, she had though her childhood friend hid himself behind his personal maid, buy after a few seconds to get away from her wrath, but to her surprise she only seen Grayfia there and no Naruto.

"Oh, I'm sorry Grayfia, hehe, it's just a misunderstanding, that all" She laughed nervously when she saw the water was freezing in front of her and a creepy silver aura was slowly covering Grayfia's attractive body. The crimson haired heiress of the Gremory Clan quickly pulled Akeno and Ravel and herself away from the strongest queen as far as possible before Grayfia could make them bath in their own blood.

"Ah, Rias-chan, everyone" Naruto smiled when he saw Rias, who was holding Akeno's and Ravel's wrist ran past him and stopped instantly when she heard his voice "what happen that make you three run like that?" Naruto asked confusedly, but still kept the smile on his face. When the door opened, Naruto had teleported himself into the indoor bath at the first basement, where he had put a few clothes there if he wanted a bath after training. All around this mansion, Naruto had left the marks so that he could teleport in whichever room he wanted to, and couldn't help but admitted how clever he was, his favorite and signature technique had saved him this time.

"Nothing, nothing!" Rias laughed nervously and turned to the other "Right guys?"

"Ara, ara… it's nothing you should worry about Naruto-sama" Akeno nodded her head.

"That's right, let's go to the kitchen Naruto-sama, we have prepared your favorite meals for you!" Ravel said and pulled Naruto to the kitchen, Rias and Akeno quickly followed behind them, what the group didn't saw was Grayfia was standing behind them with her back leaning against the wall while folding her arms across her chess, a satisfy smirk on her face, tomorrow and if nothing happened, she would show the other what a a full matured woman could do and Naruto would be hers and hers alone.

* * *

"Well, if something happened, called me immediately, okay?" Naruto said to Rias, it was weekend and he had to go to the Underworld and keep his promise to his peerage after all. Breaking a promise would be the last thing he ever want to do.

"Okay, be careful with them would you!" Rias nodded her head, she was tad bit sad that Naruto would have to go to the Underworld and visit his peerage, especially when they had begun to develop feelings for him. He wont return until midnight so she wouldn't be able to spend much time with him till tomorrow morning.

"Good luck to your trip Naruto-sama!" Akeno bowed her head low and smiled to him "you too Ravel-sama!" since Ravel is a part of his peerage and his manager, she would have to come along with him too. Naruto didn't mind someone who is a natural born assistant like Ravel following him.

"Thank you Akeno-san!" Ravel smile to Rias' Queen.

"Huh? Have anyone seen Grayfia-nee, I didn't see her this morning?" Naruto looked around his mansion while trying to locate Grayfia's signature and found out she was hiding her magical energy or have gone to another realm which probably Underworld. Today was her day off, so he guessed she just returned to the Underworld and currently enjoying her day there. Sirzechs said Grayfia was a member of a dating side on the Underworld Internet and she usually dated a lot of guy when she had free time or not in her duty, but all of them always wet themselves just by looking at her, or too scared to find out that his date was the famous strongest queen of Underworld. It was actually shocking that someone like Grayfia Lucifuge would be a member of that website, and actually a super popular one despite the fact she never used her real name and pictures.

"Hm, I guessed she returned to her house, I think…" Rias said unsurely, Grayfia had disappeared this morning and no one could find her.

"Oh well, let's go Ravel!" Naruto shook his head and brought out his hand for Ravel, he was going to teleport straight to Gremory Castle using Hirashin (that's what Kurama told him). The only daughter of Phenex Clan gratefully took his hand and both of them disappeared in a flash of yellow.

Naruto reappeared in the middle of the massive living room of Gremory Clan and was quickly tackled to the ground by the energetic green hair twins, the others quickly rushed to him, seeing their master finally came to them, just like what he promised.

"NARUTO-SAMA… YOU CAME!" Lle and Nel shouted out happily while pressing their petite body to him, their small arms squeezing his neck tightly.

"Lle-chan, Nel-chan, please release me!" Naruto smiled nervously and stood up. The two chainsaw girls quickly released him and let the others greet him. The bomb queen stepped up in front of him with a smile on her face.

"Naruto-sama, Ravel-sama it's good to see you again!" Yubelluna bowed her head low at Naruto and Ravel, the other quickly followed.

"Hey there Yubelluna-chan, everyone…" Naruto grinned brightly at them "I hoped all of you was doing well!"

"Of course Naruto-sama," Karlamine said "we do the normal devil job just like everyone while training our best just like how you told us!"

"But I gotta say," Yubelluna smiled seductively and scooped closer to Naruto, which made a tick mark to appear on Ravels forehead "It's pretty lonely without our master around us, Na~ru~to-sama~"

Naruto gulped, in term of seduction, Yubelluna was just like Akeno, but he was sure that Yubelluna was actually trying to seduce him, not some teasing like Akeno.

And to his delight, his rescue came when the door of the living room being suddenly opened. Naruto grinned brightly and turned his head to the person that was stepping inside, thinking that it would be Lord Gremory or Venelana, he was hoping that he could talk to them about his mansion. But the sound of unfamiliar high-heels made his eyes turned wide.

His jaw dropped when he saw the one that was walking towards him with a confident expression on her face. His peerage's eyes widened in shock and their mouth dropped wide open, some of them even blushed furiously seeing the living legend in front of them, the main female character of the most popular love story in the history of Devil, even if it didn't turned out well in the end.

Naruto looked at the woman and almost didn't recognize her.

The woman had bright silver haired that flowed down her back like a waterfall. She didn't wear any makeup, but her face was breathtakingly beautiful. The usual French maid outfit was gone and had been replaced by the clothes that look like they made from an extremely fine silk she was wearing a black shirt with yellow trims at each side. The shirt hugged her body perfectly while parting aside at the lower part, exposing her midriff, making her extremely sexy yet elegant at the same time. Around her neck and shoulder was a long, light green scarf made from light material, which reached all the way down to her hip. The way her jeans hugged her hip, showing her sexy and mile long legs nearly make Naruto drool, he certainly would if he didn't have any self-control at all that is.

Grayfia Lucifuge, the strongest Queen of the Underworld, former Sirzechs Lucifer's personal maid, currently Uzumaki Mansion and Naruto Uzumaki's personal maid was walking straight at him, her appearance looking exactly like every bits of her title, a Queen.

"G-G-Gray-Grayfia-nee…" Naruto shuttered, the second time in just two day, he found it hard to speak her name when she was near. The maid he had known since 6 years ago was gone and were replaced by the real Grayfia Lucifuge, a fully grown woman that could only be described as one of the most beautiful woman he ever seen.

"I-It's Grayfia-sama" he heard Siris muttered behind him "I never saw her like this before!"

"She, she is so beautiful" Marion mumbled quietly.

"Naruto Uzumaki-kun…" Grayfia stopped in front of him and said, there was the lack of '-sama' in his name, and Naruto found it oddly empty after a week of being called like that, but this was Grayfia's day off, and she was out of duty as a maid for the moment, she could call him whatever she wanted to.

"Y-Yes?" Naruto smiled nervously.

"Please have a date with me!"

"E-E-EEEEEEEEEEEEEEHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

* * *

How did everything turned out like this.?'

Naruto asked himself while waiting beside Grayfia at the gate of the Gremory Castle with a nervous expression on his face.

He could felt a lot of magical signatures behind them, and knew that his peerage was stalking them. He had to admit, they hid their self pretty good, it's just that he could sense magical energy better than most devils, so it wasn't that hard to know they were stalking him. The bottle that contained Ravel's tears that is in his pocket which he always carried with him was releasing an extreme heat, it was like Ravel herself was really angry right now. He had to put it away into his pocket dimension before it could burn a hole through his clothes.

Everyone on the street was looking at him and Grayfia with wide eyes. They had heard about Naruto Uzumaki, the pawn of Sirzechs Lucifer who crashed the engagement party between two high-class Clans to save his childhood friend, who is the famous Crimson hair princess of Gremory Clan, Rias Gremory. His action had created another romantic story that became quite popular lately, a relationship between servant and princess, and Naruto had become well know among the Devil society, especially to the young female devils.

And Grayfia, she was just that popular and her beauty alone was outstanding, let's just leave it at that.

"It's here!" Grayfia smiled and pulled Naruto's hand with her to the high-class Limo that just arrived at the gate of the Gremory Castle. Naruto's mind was working non-stop on how would he make this day perfect for her. This was the first date in his life, and Naruto was completely oblivious of how should he take a girl on a date. He could improvise if he was dating a young, teenager girl like Rias or Akeno. However, Grayfia was a full grown and matured woman. He couldn't take her to an ice-cream shop or shopping together just like a normal teenager couple did. The elegant Limo in front of him proved that this date wouldn't be a normal date at all.

They stepped inside the limo and the driver immediately drove away. 'She had been prepared for this', Naruto thought inside his head when he saw the look on Grayfia's face, not only that, she had experience, something he didn't have at all.

Suddenly, the door to the passenger seat and the driver's seat closed. When Naruto began to wonder what happened, Grayfia suddenly climbed onto his lap and sat there, her arms link with each other behind his neck.

"Naruto-kun." She breathed slowly and closed the distance between their face.

Naruto's eyes opened wide in shock when he felt Grayfia's lips press unto him.

'_Wait, wait Grayfia-nee…' _Naruto yelled out inside his head, but his mouth didn't obey him anymore, it's just stay there enjoying the incredible feeling of Grayfia's lips. The Bijuu was roaring in laughter, and Naruto quickly closed the link between his mind and them, he need some alone time now '_isn't it a bit too fast, the kiss was suppose to be at the end of the date, isn't it?'_

Grayfia suddenly deepened the kiss between them, she let her tongue made its way into Naruto's mouth, exploring every bit of the place she would enjoy every-day in the future. Grayfia smirked when she felt he was kissing her back and their tongue battle each other for the domination. But Grayfia was the one who was losing the game and this time, Naruto was the one who exposed her, and she loved every moment of it. After finishing with Sirzechs, all the man she had dated always wet themselves the moment they found out who she was but all in all, she was very thankful that she had been dating before, it gave her the experience she needed for Naruto. There's no doubt about it, she had fallen for him too deeply now and there is no turning back.

Grayfia's eyes suddenly opened when she felt Naruto grab her hips and pulled her closer to him, but she closed her eyes when she found herself enjoyed the feeling of Naruto's hand against her bare skin. Using the opened part of her shirt, Naruto's hands were roaming around her lower back while Grayfia ran her fingers through Naruto's messy golden hair, loving the feeling of softness through her fingers.

The couple stayed like that for ten minutes, neither of them wanted to part away from each other. But in the end, the need of oxygen made them separate, their lips parted away from each other, a thin trail of saliva connected their lips together.

"Grayfia-n…"

"Shh~, call me Grayfia, I'm not your big sister or maid anymore Naruto-kun" She put her finger onto Naruto's lips and smiled seductively at him "are you still going to call me 'nee-san' after we shared that kiss?"

Naruto looked at Grayfia, his trademark grin appearing on his face

"Hell no Grayfia," Naruto said confidently "say, can we do it again, I really like it!" immediately Grayfia's lips crashed into him, this time, neither of them held back.

High on the Heaven of another dimension, a certain pervert white haired sennin couldn't help but smirk and think about his greatest student and how proud he is at him right now.

-DxD-

The limo stopped at the most expensive restaurant of the Underworld which is located in the Capital of Underworld Lilith. The driver stepped out of the car and walked to the door of the passenger seat, he ignored the gulping sound that came from inside it and patiently wait for the couple to stop and opened the door.

Naruto and Grayfia stepped outside of the limo while trying to adjust their clothes. No they didn't do it, it just kissing each other and ruined their clothes in the process of sucking the life out of each other.

"Let's go Naruto-kun!" Grayfia linked her arm with Naruto, giving him the best smile she got, her face still red from lacking air and the feeling inside her chest was too much to handle.

"Sure thing, my lady!" The blond grinned and lead Grayfia into the restaurant.

Even though both of them traveled to the most expensive, high-class places and by the same status and riding a limo, Naruto quickly found out that Grayfia was acting just like any normal teenager girls when they were on the date with their boyfriend just like the movie he had watch with Rias during their childhood. She enjoyed feeding him during their lunch at the restaurant, even going as far as feeding him using her mouth. But Naruto found it amusing when she led him to the movie-theater and bought two tickets for a horror movie. The place was filled with couples and each time the characters was killed, the girls screamed out and hugged their boyfriends tightly, except for Grayfia just sat there with her head on Naruto's shoulder that's is.

He was feeling bad for two reason, the first reason was that he wasn't the one that led her, but if there was still next time, then he promised to himself that he would be the one in charge of everything. The second one was his peerage, he was suppose to spend the day with them, but it's looked like they would have to suck it up for him this time.

The date lasted until 7 o'clock in the evening, so Naruto would still have one or two hours for his peerage, Naruto was sitting with Grayfia inside the white limo, while they were on their way back to the Gremory Castle.

"Thank you Naruto-kun, for the wonderful date!" He smiled when Grayfia turned her head to him and gave him a warm smile.

"Me too, Grayfia" Naruto nodded his head.

"So… tomorrow I would like to return to my duty." Grayfia said. She pulled the white maid headband out of her pocket "I can't let Uzumaki Mansion without me!"

"You know Grayfia, you should act like this more often" Naruto grinned "You could forget about that job for awhile, and enjoy your normal days just like everyone you know!"

The silver haired maid blushed and nodded her head with a smile on her face.

"Next time Grayfia, if you are still interested in a date, I would be happy to accompany you again"

Grayfia looked at Naruto for a moment and then a faint blushed appeared on her face. If he really wanted to go on a date with her again, she would need ask his permission for more than a day off per month. Grayfia realized that Naruto was looking at her, then a light seductive smirk appeared on her face.

"Fu… you want to enjoy me again?" Grayfia smiled slyly and put a finger on her lips and climbed on all four onto the seat, giving Naruto the most seductive pose he had ever seen, even Akeno couldn't pose like this "I'm all your, Naruto-sama!"

Naruto gulped nervously, Grayfia was making her way at him on all fours. Her face was inching away from him.

Suddenly, when their lips were about to touch, the bracelet on his wrist shone brightly. Naruto's eyes snapped wide opened, something had happened, based on the brightness the bracelet was releasing Rias was calling him with everything she got, meaning she was in danger. Grayfia also recognized the light too, and her eyes turned wide when she remembered how the bracelet worked.

"Naruto-sama…"

"I have to go now, call Sirzechs-nii, asked him what happened?" Naruto said quickly, earning a serious nodded from the silver haired queen. After that Naruto had disappeared in a familiar flash of yellow, Grayfia ordered the driver to stop so she could prepare a transportation magic circle. Based on everything that happened lately, it could only mean that Kokabiel had done something to Rias and her peerage, she just hope that Naruto and the others would be okay.

_**End chapter 10**_

_**Author's note: Lucky me, I have a lot of request of Beta Reader and finally have one, I hope he did a good job just like my previous Beta Reader, PM me or Sorata18 for any loopholes or grammar mistake. Anyway, I have very busy week a head so the next chapter won't come out till weekend, you know, now my father out of hospital I have to go back to my part time job again, and work non-stop at that ...**_

_**Next Chapter: Naruto Vs Kokabiel**_

_** Also... PLEASE READ and REVIEW (just like always) **_

_** Tine Peace out... ^^ see you at the weekend my Loyal fan**_


	11. Chapter 11

_**About the last chapter:**_

**_First I would like to talk a few things about Familiar: I had decided that the three Angeloids wouldn't become Naruto's Familiar, they would appear later and one would make her debut in this chapter. They will become some kind of servants to Naruto and become potential candidates for Naruto's officially Peerage in the future._**

**_ Moka, I see that her votes was tied with the Angeloid, so please tell me what you think about her in your reviews. She had changed in the last chapter of Rosario Vampire and all. But If you really want her to be his familiar, tell me in the review or PM me. I had 2 potential positions for her, but if you chose she can't become Naruto'f familiar then the second option would be announced in the next chapter._**

_**The Harem would be like always: so chose people ^^**_

_**Also, I hoped I made the fight between Naruto and Kokabiel enjoyable. Kokabiel wasn't much of a fight so Naruto would take him down pretty easy.**_

_** And a little sadist personality to Grayfia wouldn't hurt (would it?)**_

"Naruto" normal Speech.

'_Naruto_' normal Thought.

"_**Rasengan**_" magic/jutsu.

"**Kurama**" Demon/monster/Bijuu normal Speech.

**_'Kurama'_** Demon/moster/Bijuu Thought.

_**Naruto DxD- Purpose of living**_

_**Volume 1: The high school life begin**_

_**Chapter 11**_

**_BOOOMMMM!_**

Rias covered her eyes when her Queen and Knight fell to the ground along with Xenovia. She couldn't believe her eyes anymore she had thought with the help of Kiba's Balance Breaker and Xenovia's legendary sword, they finally had a chance to win this battle and save the town, defeat Kokabiel. But she was wrong, dead wrong and she cursed herself for her naivety.

Just a few hours ago, she and Akeno were talking with each other about the mysterious disappearance of Grayfia, Issei had called her about Freed who had came to their house and said his boss wanted to meet the devils of this area. As quickly as she could, Rias and Akeno went to Issei's house along with Koneko, feeling extremely nervous that this 'boss' Freed was talking about could be Kokabiel. Her intuition was spot on. Earlier that same day, Koneko and Issei with the help of Saji helped Kiba in cooperation with the two Holy sword users in hopes of finding the one who was holding the Excalibur fragment and destroy it. Needless to say, it didn't turn out well in the end and Rias would have to punish her cute servants for their blunder.

Anyway when she was faced off against Kokabiel, the first thing she received from one of the Fallen Angel was an unconscious Irina, her body was covered in cut and bruised. The bellicose, nasty Fallen Angel wanted to kill her right then and there to as a catalyst to start an another Great War between the factions, but somehow had retained himself and orchestrated an all out battle pitting himself against Rias' peerage for 'entertainment'.

Kuoh would be the battle ground between the two sides. Rias had Sona and her peerage erect a barrier around the Academy in an attempt to suppress the damage to areas outside the school, but it would barely help because if someone like Kokabiel released his power then it would be disastrous for the town. She wanted to call Naruto by using the bracelet when Sona told her about it but stopped herself. She didn't want to bother him; she would handle this matter alone even if she managed to survive the battle, she would most likely being hated by Naruto for her recklessness in confronting Kokabiel alone with her peerage. However, this was a great opportunity to prove herself, and she won't let it slip away from her that easily. Plus, by the look of it Kokabiel didn't know Naruto was one of the devils that were living in this territory or else he wouldn't be arrogant like that.

Rias had called her brother and Sona had called her older sister but they couldn't come right away. She had told Sirzechs to not let Naruto know about this; she wanted to take care of this herself.

The battle started and at first they were the winning with the help of Issei's gift power, Kiba and Xenovia had arrived to help them. Her knight had finally archive the Balance Breaker form of his Sacred Gear, Sword of Betrayer, a sword that had both Holy and Demonic energy inside it. Xenovia had pulled out her real sword, the Legendary Holy Sword that chose her to be it welder, Durandal. With the combination of two powerful sword, Kiba and Xenovia had finally broke the Fused Excalibur, renewing the group's faltering hope. But when Kokabiel stopped her power of destruction which had its power increased by Issei with just his bare hands, everything went down hill to

Then before turning his attention back to them, Kokabiel killed off Balba much to everyone's shock, and revealed the shocking news to all of them. God is dead. The information was too much to some of them to handle mainly the pure Asia and the devout follower, Xenovia. Rias herself couldn't believe it either, a world without the god? It was really new to her and her peerage.

One by one, each members of her peerage were taken out of commission by the powerful Fallen Angel. He didn't kill any of them; he wanted Rias' peerage to look at him when he finish with her and initiated a new War. Kiba and Xenovia had tried to attack him, but nothing work against Kokabiel even with all her power, Akeno couldn't put a scratch on his body. Asia had tried her best to heal everyone, but the former nun had her own limit after all.

Kokabiel slowly made his way to Rias after taking Issei out with the trash. The brunette had tried his best to protect Asia against the Fallen Angel with his power, even went as far as to sacrifice his left arm to the dragon inside him to gain Balance Breaker in a few seconds in hope his power was enough to take out their enemy, but all Issei could do was stun Kokabiel for a few second before falling to the ground with his head bleeding.

Rias desperately shot orb after orb filled with her power of destruction at Kokabiel wiped all her attacks out of the way dismissively like it was nothing while smirking.

"Finally, the blood that would start the Great War!" Kokabiel roared in laughter and created a massive light spear, it was even bigger than the previous one and radiated so much light that her skin began to burn.

Rias fell to her knee while looking at the light spear Kokabiel had created above them.

Once again, the heiress of Gremory Clan felt so weak, so useless.

Rias screamed out while releasing all her magical power into her bracelet there was only one hope for her, for her peerage, for everyone who was living in this town.

"NARUTO-KUN!"

"DIE RIAS GREMORY!"

Kokabiel brought the light spear down, Rias closed her eyes and held her head down using her hands, waiting for the light spear to impale her. But it never came…

"You…?" She heard Kokabiel mutter in shock "What are you doing here?"

Rias opened her eyes and they quickly widened in shock. Naruto is standing in front of her holding his tri-pronged kunai while his bracelet is shining brightly. Rias looked around herself and saw purple flames that were forming into an upper part body of massive skeleton with a demonic looking head. Its right hand was gripping the light spear above their head, prevent it from harming any of them. Rias saw that Kokabiel had taken a few steps back at the giant demonic warrior in front of him.

This was the technique she saw that day, the technique that pushed her brother to his limit, the crimson Satan Sirzechs Lucifer had nearly used his true form to fight this technique of Naruto. But looking at it now, Rias could see that the purple flame cladded warrior was bigger than the last time and it looked more human like than before.

Naruto slowly turned around, his bright blue eyes were gone and had been replaced by the red and black eyes, the same eyes she had seen that day. Looking at Naruto now, the memories of the day he nearly killed her returned to her mind. But she quickly wiped it out of her head.

Tears began to roll down her face when she saw Naruto smiling at her, he slowly lowered his body down to her level and gently stroked her cheek wiping the tears out of her beautiful face.

"Next time something happens, call me okay?" Naruto said gently, his eyes filled with warmth "I know you want to prove yourself to me…" her eyes widened in surprise "but sometime, there are somethings you can't handle alone and I promised that I will always be there for you. Don't be hesitant to rely on me. Next time call me okay, Rias-chan."

"Naruto-kun…!" She cried out and hugged him tightly. She heard Naruto chuckle while patting her shoulder gently. Naruto brushed his hand through Rias's velvety, crimson tresses. He knew that she wanted to prove herself to him, her emotion is just like the girls in his peerage when they had challenged him to a rematch. They wanted prove that they were stronger than they looked to be and he simply caught them off guard when he fought against them at the engagement party.

But still she had endangered herself and her peerage because of her selfish impulse so her punishment would be severe. Naruto grinned evilly and maniacally inside his head when he thought about the possible ways to punish her.

"Don't ignore me!"

"Naruto-kun watch out!" Rias screamed out when Kokabiel brought out his wings and flew to them with two light swords in his hands. But before she could feel Naruto react, the hand of the skeleton brought its hand forward and punched Kokabiel right into his body. Kokabiel's body was sent flying like a rag doll. The Fallen Angel crashed into the nearest building and destroyed it in the process, a ton of bricks fell on top Kokabiel's body.

"W-W…" She couldn't find the words; she knew Naruto was strong, but to wipe one of the Fallen Angel's leaders who single handed took out her peerage like it was nothing flew with just one punch like that.

"This is Susanno," Naruto released her, stood up and pointed to his red eyes, "This power came from these eyes, cool huh?" Naruto grinned. A few shadow clones appeared beside him and quickly made their way to everyone. He turned his back to her and said "Now if you please, I have to kick a certain Fallen Angel's ass!"

Without turning his head back, he could feel Rias nodded her head at him while giving him the best smile she had. 'Oh, she won't smile when they got home,' Naruto thought evilly in his head. Maybe he had been around Akeno too much and maybe her personality had awakened his sadistic side.

Naruto slowly walked to Kokabiel's direction. His eyes harden, steel like when he noted Koneko's bruised body, Xenovia's body which was covering with cuts and blood. The blue haired exorcist was holding a blue broad sword in her hand which Naruto recognized it as the legendary sword Durandal. Kiba is helping his fellow sword user back to her feet. His power had changed slightly even though it was pretty low. Naruto turned his head to Issei who is being healed by Asia, the blond hair nun did a pretty good job in healing her comrades even though her magical energy was very low at the moment, with the help of his clones she would had her power back to normal. But the one he was worried the most was Akeno, she was sitting on the ground looking at her hand. He would have to ask the other about this later.

The massive block of bricks suddenly exploded and Kokabiel is standing there with his eyes filled with rage and hatred aimed directly towards Naruto, the ground is shaking uncontrollably as he slowly leaked out his power. The blond slowly deactivated Susanno to everyone's shock, he really wanted to finish Kokabiel quickly. But seeing what he did to his friends, Naruto wanted nothing more than make the back haired Fallen Angels suffered horrible pain more than ten times what he inflicted to Rias and the others. Susanno would be too quick to Naruto's liking right now.

Gripping the tri-prongs kunai in his hand, Naruto gathered the natural energy before the battle could start. He felt his clones had helped relocated everyone away from the upcoming titanic clash as far as possible. Kokabiel smirked when he remembered the level of Naruto's magical energy, it didn't look like a threat to him at all. That punch was just a lucky shot with the help of Rias Gremroy, and he wouldn't make the same mistake again. Summoning the light swords in his hand, Kokabiel charged at Naruto at blinding speed, his smirk widened when he saw Naruto hadn't move at all and thought his opponent was stunned because of his great speed. Kokabiel swung his sword at Naruto's head, hoping to see the blood flying out of the cut and splatter everywhere. It would make a good scene for his friends.

But his eyes widened when Naruto's hand shot up and blocked the swords with his kunai and as quick as lightning, Kokabiel felt a hard punch slug him in the nose. A smirk appeared on Naruto's face when he heard the cracking sound; he had broken Kokabiel's nose and it would take a long time to heal.

The Fallen Angel roared out in pain and swung his swords in wide arcs, Naruto calmly side stepped to avoid all the attack. With his eyes he could see through every movement of Kokabiel. These eyes, the Sharingan, imparted onto Naruto clairvoyance. He easily predicted his opponent's attacks. avoided it and planned for a counterattack. Kokabiel was actually pretty slow compare to some of the Seraph Angels he had fought and even some of the top class exorcist turned Angle like Dulio.

Decided that it is enough of Kokabiel's show, Naruto threw the kunai to the wall behind Kokabiel and earned a confused look from the Fallen Angel. Naruto quickly pulled Kokabiel's wandering thoughts back to him when he brought his hand behind the Fallen head and jumped up while pulling Kokabiel's head down to him, slamming his knee straight into Kokabiel's already bloody, broken nose. The force was far too great for him to handle. Naruto landed on the ground lightly while Kokabiel took a few shaky steps back holding his face in pain, his vision is currently blurry.

Naruto aimed a kick right into the side of Kokabiel's body, but the Fallen had reacted hastily this time and created a shield to block it. Kokabiel didn't expect for the shield to completely shattered under Naruto's powerful kick. Kokabiel cursed out and is met with another kick from the other side, this time he didn't have time to block it so the only option he had is to gather the power of light around his head to protect him. It is lucky that Naruto didn't break anything except for his nose, but the force behind that kick made him stagger back a little.

Kokabiel quickly created a light spear and threw it at the blond. Naruto side step and kick onto the spear, making it spinning a few times on the air before fell down to Naruto hand. The blond caught it. Naruto's hand didn't seem to be affected by the light from the spear.

The blond threw it at one of Kokabiel's leg and true to his aim the spear impaled the target and actually pinned Kokabiel to the ground. The Fallen Angel screamed out in agony and quickly dispelled the spear, unobstructed blood flowed freely like a river down of his right leg.

Naruto suddenly shot forward and focused his energy in his fist. His hand shot forward to Kokabiel's stomach and released the energy when his fist connected with Kokabiel. The combination of his increased strength using Senjutsu and the power of his energy being released when he punched Kokabiel is far too great for any living being to handle. Kokabiel somehow is still conscious, his lifeless body is flying as fast as a bullet to the wall behind him, but Naruto suddenly appeared behind him in a flash of yellow while holding his fist back.

Kokabiel then felt a strong force into his back, his body is being sent to the sky with a speed that he couldn't imagine he would be able to move without moving an inch of his limbs. Never in his life had he felt a beating like this.

Rias and her peerage together with Xenovia is seeing the fastest fight in their life, it was just ten second and Kokabiel had been sent to the sky and smashed against the barrier Sona and her peerage had set up with a bloody form. Naruto's attacks held so much force that each time his fist came into contact with Kokabiel, it created powerful shock waves that shook the entirety of the Academy and sent the earth and dirt flying everywhere.

"Take my hand!" the clone beside Rias suddenly said "Boss is calling you!" he pointed to her bracelet and Rias eyes widened when she saw it was shinning, she had been too focused on Naruto to see it.

"Um, okay!" Rias nodded her head and took the clone's hand. Both of them disappeared in a flash of yellow and reappeared beside the real Naruto.

"Naruto-kun, can I help you in something?" Rias asked hopefully. Kokabiel's body fell to the ground behind her and he is trying to stand up, his body was covered in his own blood and luckily for him that Naruto only attacked his face and stomach. The blond didn't break anything accept for a few ribs, but Kokabiel's could feel his organs had been crushed and the only thing that drove him to stand up is his hatred and anger.

"You want to help me right Rias-chan?" Naruto smiled gently to her "You want to fight with me, right?"

"Yes, Naruto-kun!" Rias nodded her head rapidly. The clone stood beside her chuckled at her action.

"Then put your hands near mine and release your power destruction into my hand!" he smile and brought out his hand. The clone pulled out his kunai and stood protectively between them and Kokabiel, ready to fight if the Fallen decided to attack with his light spear.

Rias looked at Naruto confused, but nodded her head and put her hand near Naruto. This is what she was waiting for, to fight alongside with him, to make herself useful to him and she was having her dear wish fulfilled. Gathering her power into her hands, Rias released it into Naruto's opened palm.

Naruto looked at Rias and smiled, if she wanted to help him then he would open an opportunity for her. And he really wanted to test this method out after all. Slowly, Naruto did what he always done to create the Rasengan in his palm and smiled when he saw what he is waiting for.

Rias' eyes widened in shock and nearly cried out to what she saw slowly appear and enlarging by the second in Naruto's hand. Synchronously their bracelets shined brightly at the timed appearance of the technique that held their power. It isn't the normal blue Rasengan Naruto always created when he was training and had used to defeat Riser at the engagement party. It is a crimson Rasengan with the black and red power of destruction aura around the orb. The power of the Rasengan only increased when both she and Naruto steadily put more energy into it. The orb easily covered both Naruto's and Rias' figures. The crimson hair girl could feel the others gasp behind her and she too, couldn't control her surprise at all. She never thought her power, the power she inherited from her mother could be used in a way like this.

'I hoped this won't kill him, just enough to put him out or else I would have to hear Azazel's annoyed ranting!' Naruto though and decided the normal size Rasengan would be enough for the already weaken Fallen Angels.

"N-Naruto-kun…" Rias muttered quietly "this, this…"

**_"Rasengan Zetsumetsu (Rasengan of Extinction),_**" Naruto thought about the name for this technique and said it out loud to Rias while smirking, "How about that?"

"It's a good name Naruto-kun!" Rias nodding her head in agreement.

"You will need some improvement while you're strong your power couldn't erase Kokabiel right now, so I guess this is enough to take him down!" Naruto smiled and walked up to Kokabiel. It is the truth after all, Rias's power of destruction was nowhere near her brother or even her mother's level. He would have to help her training after this.

Picked up his pace, Naruto began to ran as fast as he could to Kokabiel, his body turned to a blur by the extremely speed. Kokabiel looked at Naruto and growl, the orbs in the blonde's hand, while holding the power of destruction wasn't a threat, but it was made from pure energy that was spinning at extremely speed and could tore through his flesh easily. Gather all the magical energy he had left, Kokabiel created a light shield that covered his body, hoping that it could help him reduce the power of that orb.

Naruto stopped right in front of Kokabiel and thrust his hand forward, sending the crimson Rasengan into Kokabiel's chest, where he felt the Fallen Angel's shield was the strongest.

A powerful shock wave had been created from the impacted, so much that it completely destroyed Sona's magical barrier above them. Kokabiel screamed out in pain even though his light shield had blocked a lot of power came from it, the crimson Rasengan still strong enough to put damage into his body and organs, he felt all of his ribs had completely broken.

"Go to hell!"

Naruto muttered and shot his hand forward. The resulting display involved Kokabiel being sent flying and spinning like a top with the crimson tornado covered his body. The power of destruction from Rias and Naruto's Rasengan power had completely destroyed the ground where the living tornado came through. Kokabiel's body crashed into the old school building and exploded, completely destroyed the building, Rias' headquarter.

"Oops!" Naruto said and received a smack on the back of his head from an annoyed Rias "What," he massaged the back of his head and turned his head to Rias. She was standing next to him with her arms folded across her chest.

"You destroyed our clubroom!" she said shortly. But a smile appeared on her face when she remembered the crimson Rasengan "But I will forgive you this time!"

Naruto wanted to say something to Rias but Akeno had run to him and hugged the side of his head tightly. It didn't help that the front part of her haori had been nearly destroyed so the smooth skin of her large breasts was pressing firmly against his head. A small blush appeared on his face after the date with Grayfia his view about the girls that were close to him had changed slightly. Maybe it wasn't because that is is their personality or wanted that they to tease him in Akeno's case.

A tick mark appeared on Rias' forehead as she saw Akeno was hugging Naruto and all he did was laughing.

"Wow Senpai, you destroyed the school's old building!" Issei walked up to the trio, his head had stopped bleeding but he still felt a little daze.

"Issei-kun, you sacrificed your left arm?" Naruto asked surprise seeing Issei's dragon arm, "It pretty dangerous to gain power like that you know!"

"Yeah, I guess," he turned his head to Asia, who is finishing up healing Kiba and Xenovia "But I wanted to protect her, I don't want Asia to get hurt."

"Good," Naruto nodded his head "but we need to find someway to take care of that arm of yours." Naruto looked thoughtful for a moment.

"Don't worry Naruto-kun," Rias said, "I will teach Asia the way, and to some pervert like you Issei it would be like your dream had come true!" Rias giggled while using a hand to cover her mouth. Naruto looked at the brunette's face and couldn't help but laugh a little, he had remembered the method now and it would be paradise to that boy if Asia learns it right.

"Naruto-nii," Koneko walked up to him and hugged his stomach tightly.

"Are you okay, Neko-chan?" Naruto smiled while petting her head making the girl pur happily. He knew Koneko wasn't going to answer that question, but he knew that she was okay now.

But then, Naruto felt a weak magical signature appeared behind him and turned his head to that direction to see Kokabiel was slowly got back on his feet. Naruto scolded, that the Fallen Angel never knew when to give up; his body had been completely shattered from the crimson Rasengan blood even is flowing out of his ears. He is ready to send this guy back to Azazel, but it looked like he needed to send Kokabiel back with every bone broken.

"You… filthy…devils…" Kokabiel muttered, a sadistic grin made it way to his face. Kiba and Xenovia had been completely healed and stood beside the group with their swords ready, "I… will kill… both of you…" a light spear appeared on his hand. Naruto shook his head, even his light spear was weaker than some of the normal Fallen Angel right now.

**_BOOOOOMMMM!_**

The sound of something broke through the sound barrier making everyone eyes turned wide in surprise and looked up, only to see a bright white light was heading straight to Kuoh Academy with blinding speed. Activating his Sharingan, Naruto could clearly see that this is an Angel, but is moving so fast that even his eyes had trouble keeping up. All he saw is long pink hair and white attire and…

The only ones who saw the Angel besides him are the one are used to extreme speeds like Kiba and Xenovia. Rias and the other just look at the light flying down to the Academy like a shooting star.

"Angel?" Xenovia said, her voice filled with happiness "I wish Irina was here with us, she would happy to meet one," her eyes turned wide when she saw the Angel was coming nearer and nearer to them

"No wait!" Kiba said with his voice filled with shock, his eyes are trying to keep with the Angel speed. But he saw something that made him lost for word "S-S-Senpai…" Kiba slowly turned his eyes to Naruto, "It's, it's…"

"An Angel but she is not an Angel…" Naruto muttered, he too, was really shock right now.

That angel wings looked like it was making from light blue energy instead of normal white feathers, and the halo above her head was the biggest halo he had ever seen in his life.

The Angel flew to the ground and suddenly changed direction heading straight at Kokabiel with blinding speed. Before Kokabiel knew it, his wings had been ripped out of his back and fell to the ground. She flew out of the way before Kokabiel could slash her with his spear but appeared in front of him and slammed his head to the wall, knocking the Fallen Angel out cold. The Angel released his head, letting his body fell to the ground lifelessly.

She slowly turned her head to them making everyone immediately on guard except for Naruto. He had seen her appearance before, but it was on some papers design Ajuka brought with him.

She has long rosy pink hair which is tightly secured with dark pink ribbons with two strange equipments at each side of her head where her ears should be. She also has an "ahoge" which is the long strand of hair that protrudes out of her hair just like Rias's. She has ruby, red eyes color. Her hair is very fizzy and messy with the pink halo above her head. Her attire consisted of a short with mini dress that barely covered anything from her neck down, white stocking and matching color mechanical boots and shoulder capes. The most noticeable of her features was the black collar she wore around her neck which had a thin chain at the front. Her face even though it is breath talking beautiful, it is completely emotionless and it worried everyone. They had never seen any Angel attacked cruelly like that and still kept her face blank without falling.

The females Angel slowly walked up to them, her power didn't rise anymore so everyone thought she didn't wanted to fight them. But they didn't lower they weapon down in case she decided to sudden attack.

Suddenly, she walked in front of Naruto and kneeled down in front of him, making everyone's eyes turned wide in shock.

_"Imprinting,"_ she said a confusing word in a strange, mechanical monotone. This is the first Angel Naruto seen acting like this. He even wondered whatever she is an Angel or not.

But the next thing is the most shocking thing Rias and her peerage had seen in their lives. The chain that is connected to her collar slowly materialize onto thin air and extended longer and longer until it wrapped around Naruto's right hand. The halo above her head slowly disappeared and her energy wings changed to a pair of large, light pink wings with a different design than the normal Angel.

Naruto looked at the chain in his hand in his own state of shock. He didn't know what to say at the moment, the chain around his hand is the chain that connected to that girl collar.

She looked up to him with her big and innocent ruby eyes. Her eyes had changed from emotionless to sadness just like Michael but she still kept that blank face of her not even a smile or angry. What kind of mad scientist had created had created a collar like this and he definitely was the one who taught her that submissive look.

"I'm your entertainment-purpose 'Angeloid', created to please and comply with any commands of Naruto Uzumaki," she said her previous monotonous tone disappeared and in lieu a girly voice was heard. The others around him were gasping and screaming out in shock, but Naruto didn't hear anything because he was still trying to absorb the words she had proclaimed, "_Type Alpha, Ikaros_... what is your command, my master?"

* * *

A handsome young man with dark silver hair and light blue eyes landed lightly on the ground and turned his head to look around the nearly destroyed Academy.

He had just witnessed Naruto Uzumaki's power and it is very impressive to say the least. While Kokabiel wasn't a big challenge, the Fallen Angel was still really strong, and to be tossed around like a rag doll that, the blond must have held a great amount of power inside of him.

"Enjoyed the show Vali?"

"Of course Naruto-san" the silver hair man, now Vali, said calmly without turning around "But I can't say the same about my rival, Sekiryuutei."

"Well, you shouldn't say that when you're power is rising?" Naruto smiled to the silver haired man. He had met Vali once before when he stomped into Grigori to inquire about Raynare's and her crew's action in this town. And Naruto's not that surprise when he found out Vali is the one holding Dividing Gear, the Sacred Gear that held one of the Two-Heavenly Dragons, the Vanishing Dragon Albion, "Want to fight or something?"

"I can't be careless Naruto-san," Vali shook his head, "However, as much as I want to fight someone like you, I prefer the real you… not a clone"

Naruto slowly walked up to Vali.

"The time when you and Issei-kun clash with each other will come someday," Naruto said, "be patient and someday you will have good challenge. I'm not interested in fighting someone like you Vali, we could be friend you know," he smiled and disappeared in a puff of smoke. Vali sighed, brought out his wings and shot into the sky. Deep in thought, Naruto Uzumaki was an enigma and he really wanted to find out. With someone holding that much power inside his body, he couldn't wait to challenge Naruto in an all out battle. Looking at his watch, he better returned now or Azazel wouldn't stop talking. And that horny black Nekomata would very love to hear about her blond sage.

* * *

Uzumaki mansion.

Naruto is sitting with Ikaros at his side, they had decided to return back to Uzumaki Mansion while Issei and Asia returned to their house with the help of Sona's peerage. They had used a large magical transportation circle to return them to Naruto's house and even Ikaros. To say the heiress of Sitri and her peerage was shock when they saw Ikaros is an understatement, especially the chain around Naruto hand and the Angeloid's collar.

Ikaros had decided to follow Naruto wherever he went much to Rias and the girls, Akeno and Koneko, annoyance. They are being upstaged by this girl. This Angel just came out of nowhere and decided to make Naruto her master, and answer to his wish no matter what it is.

When they returned to the mansion, the first one to greet them is Grayfia and Ravel, but the later ran to hide behind the silver haired maid after seeing the Angel that hovering above them. Grayfia looked at the Angel then to Naruto, then looked at the chain in his wrist and shook her head while massaging her forehead. Ravel, even though she had been confused when she saw Ikaros, is the first one to befriend the Angeloid. With her noble attitude she is the first one that made Ikaros talk other than Naruto. The pink haired angel is surprisingly friendly to everyone and everyone seems to like her, except for Grayfia, she felt a little threaten by Ikaros sudden appearance and her submissive toward Naruto, and her desire to follow Naruto's orders.

Rias is sitting at the other side of Naruto, she had finished reporting everything to her brother, Naruto's clone had helped them bring the near dead Kokabiel back to Grigori. Akeno is helping Grayfia prepared the tea in the kitchen while Ravel is sitting on the left side of his lap. Koneko had came to visit them after returning to her house to change her clothes and sat on the right side of his lap while glaring at the Phenex's daughter much to Ravel's annoyance. Kiba and Xenovia are chatting amiably with each other in the corner of the room, both of them was eager to a rematch.

A magic circle appeared in front of everyone and the image of Ajuka Beelbezub, the genius Maou who created a lot of magical artifacts for the devils world appeared along with his crowning achievement, the peerage system. Ajuka looked at Naruto and the girls and smiled, he was very glad that they are alright, but then turned his head to the pink haired angel sitting at Naruto's side with her wings spread wide across the room.

"Oh dear!" Ajuka chuckled and scratched his chin, "They finally finished and released you, Ikaros?"

"Care to explain Ajuka-nii?" Naruto pointed to the chain in his hand.

"Well, I and some of the Angel up there were the ones who created her after all!" Ajuka said, "But I'm a little surprise that they released her this soon."

"Ajuka-sama." Grayfia and Akeno stepped into the room and bowed deeply to him while holding the trays in their hands.

"Greeting Akeno Himejima, Grayfia!" Ajuka waved, "I hope Naruto treats you well!"

"Of course Ajuka-sama…" Grayfia nodded her head with her usual blank face.

"Anyway, Ajuka-sama," Rias opened her voice, "What do you mean Ikaros had been created," she turned her head to Ikaros while Koneko was pinching her cheek, the skin spread perfectly normal but the pink hair Angel didn't look like she is in pain in the slightest, "She looks perfectly normal to us." Rias looked at Ikaros's bust, it is nearly as big as her and her body was much toner and sexier than Rias' own body. And what is with that girl anyway, she didn't smile or even portray any sign of emotional.

"We created her to be normal!" Ajuka nodded his head, "The numbers of Angel is reducing at a fast pace so they need an Angel race that would save them from extinction. Ikaros here is the first Angel of this race, an Angel that can never turn into a Fallen Angel," everyone's eyes widen in shock and turned their head to look at the pink hair Angel, and all she did in response to their looks is flap her wings lightly, "While a part of her is machine and mechanical, Ikaros is perfectly capable of doing every normal activities like eating, even sex and giving birth to her children!" Ajuka chuckled at everyone's red face with the exception of Grayfia and Ikaros, even Koneko's face is a little pink. Akeno just giggled slyly at the thought.

"But Ajuka-nii, why is she can't smile or showing her emotion? Even when I gave her the order," Naruto looked at Ikaros, "Hey Ikaros, can you smile?" Ikaros turned her head to look at Naruto, but she just looked at him with her blank face, "See, not even a forced smile!"

"You see, she is the first Angeloid ever so we couldn't do much about her emotion," Ajuka shook his head, "She could laugh, cry, feel sad, happy or even fall in love. But she can't show it outside of her heart or her main function. Only when Ikaros is extremely emotional, she will show sight of it."

"It's… so sad!" Ravel said in a sad tone, the mood dropped immediately. To think that someone couldn't showing their emotions with the exception of extremely emotional states, it is just… just so sad to think about it.

"You would have to live with it from now on," Ajuka smiled gently to them.

"But Ajuka-nii, why me?" Naruto asked, gripping the chain tightly, "Why did she chose me to be her master?"

"Ikaros," Instead of answering Naruto's question, Ajuka turned his eyes to the pink haired Angel, "What was your first order?"

"Become Naruto Uzumaki's Angeloid, follow his command and protect him from any harm." She answered.

"Who give you that order?" Naruto asked confused, he had a few ideas of the one who gave her this order.

"Sorry master, but I can't answer you this question." Ikaros shook her head, "It was seal inside my head, but that Angel said,'We will meet soon in the future'," Ikaros repeated the message, the one her creator had given her.

"Well, I made a lot of friend up there so I don't even know who anymore" Naruto scratched the back of his head, deep in thought.

"Ajuka-sama, may I ask you a question?"

"Go on!" Ajuka nodded his head at Rias.

"I could clearly see that Ikaros is really strong, but how can she protect Naruto-kun if she only has a single pair of wings?" Rias asked confusedly. Everyone in the room leaned on, they really wanted to hear the answer to this question, "I mean, Naruto is probably on pair with an Ultimate Class devil, so isn't Ikaros was weaker than him. Not only that, she said she was created for entertainment-purpose meaning that she wasn't a fighting warrior?"

"About that matter, we only gave her those wings for flying, she is different from the normal Angel so her power wasn't showed by how many wings she have," Ajuka explained, his tone suddenly turned sharp, "She might believe she is an entertainment Angeloid and I really didn't know who had programmed her to think like that. I created Ikaros to be the Strategic Battle class Angeloid. Her power is as strong as an Ultimate Class devil if not more."

"But Ajuka-sama? Isn't it a bit too much when you created an Angeloid like her for our former enemy?" Grayfia asked sternly, no one like that idea. To think that the Angels are holding a powerful Angel being that couldn't fall and become Fallen Angel, "You said they will create more Angeloids of this type."

"Don't worry about that, you will know my reason in the future. I had created Ikaros to be and always will be one of a kind, no Angel can create another Angel who will have the same power as Ikaros," Ajuka nodded his head with a smile "That's why Ikaros has that collar around her neck and is programmed to become submissive to the one she had been bonded to, in that case it was you Naruto-kun, I understand why they chose you," Ajuka laughed, "a powerful Angel on par with any Archangel in the hand of a young devil, Ikaros is like the seal of their goodwill toward us devils!"

Everyone nodded their head in understanding. The Angels and Devils had stopped fighting lately and none of them heard about any attacks between Angels and Devils. It is like both side had become friend with each other, and that was one of the good news they had since the Great War about the relationship of Three Factions. The pink hair Angeloid Ikaros is the proof they need to know that the Angels wanted peace with them.

"So take care of her will you Naruto-kun." Ajuka smiled slyly, making the blond sigh in annoyance while a tick mark appeared on the girls' forehead, "If you need anything, just called me. I always have free time, unlike someone. Oh and by the way please keep her origin a secret for now!" he chuckled and his image disappeared.

Naruto massaged the bridge of his nose and stood up, gently let the girls out of his lap. Naruto stood up and stretched his body. Ikaros immediately stood up and waited at Naruto's side.

"Um Ikaros, can you do something about this chain, you know walking around like this isn't good for my image," Naruto smiled nervously at the mass killing intent directed at him from behind.

"I could let it become invisible if you want to master," Ikaros said and the chain disappeared into thin air. Naruto also didn't feel the chain around his hand anymore, "Your next order master?"

"It's okay for now!" he turned his head around and his eyes locked onto the person that he could trust Ikaros to the most, "Grayfia," Rias and the other girls eyes snapped wide opened at the lack of '-nee' suffix in Grayfia's name. Something had happened between them, and they just knew it, "Can I trust Ikaros to you?"

"Of course Naruto-sama," Grayfia nodded her head, a small smile appeared on her face when she turned to the pink hair Angeloid, "Ikaros-san, please follow me, I will find you comfortable clothes"

"Follow her Ikaros, and trust her okay?" Ikaros nodded her head and quickly followed the white haired maid, a little hard due to the size of her wings.

"Wow, I really need a bath right now!" Rias stood up and stretched her body but before she could go out of the room, a magic circle appeared under her feet and Rias' front body immediately slammed into the floor hard. The familiar feeling of light-based magic making Rias's body felt numb and weak.

"Well do you think you're going Rias?" Naruto smirked and lowered himself down in front of her, "You endangered your peerage with your stupid choice of not calling me, and thought that you could handle one of the leaders of Grigori at your current strength. And you think that I would let you take a bath without punishment?" He asked. Rias felt a sweat trickling down to her face at each word went out of Naruto's lip.

"I-I-I-I…" Rias tried to speak, but the heavy pressure that was pressing onto her body was too much for her to handle. Naruto didn't hold back his power this time.

"Now, what kind of punishment I will use on you?"

* * *

Naruto was sitting at the dinning table with Ikaros sitting in the chair next to him. Grayfia had found Ikaros some extra and more comfortable clothes for her and surprisingly she could make her wings smaller so wouldn't constrict her as much when she roamed the mansion. Grayfia said she would have to teach Ikaros how to live in the human world without being caught by the humans.

Xenovia had decided to stay at Uzumaki Mansion for the moment and would stay in one of the extra rooms at the second floor. The girl wanted to stay and thought about becoming a member of Rias' peerage after so many things happened, especially the information about the death of God. Koneko also decided to stay for the night and was keeping her cool while Ravel is screaming at her for eating the cake she made for Naruto. The other girls are busy with their jobs at preparing a late dinner for everyone.

_**CRRRAAASSHH!**_

"Rias, are you okay?"

"I'm fine, hah… hah, don't worry Akeno! Hah," Rias said while breathing heavily. She turned her head to Naruto with pleading look, but all she got from Naruto are a pair of stern eyes. She stood up with her legs shaking and picked up the broken glass as carefully as she could.

Rias' pleading eyes made Naruto feel like an asshole right now, but he knew that to prevent her from any stupid decision and action next time, punishment had to be served. He is currently using the two ways connection of his bracelet to make her body weaken due to the light-based magic he was using on the bracelet. Not only that, he also place a gravity seal onto her body. Right now, her strength is just like any normal high school while carrying nearly fifty pounds on her shoulder. That was enough to drain her out of her stamina for only ten minutes.

"A little cruel don't you think?" Akeno put the food onto the table.

"I will release Rias-chan when dinner is over," he said to the black hair queen, loud enough for Rias to hear. She had been wearing this seal for two hours now, and for someone didn't train much in her stamina and strength it was the harsh punishment, she would fall to the ground any second. The only thing that kept her standing is because she knew she truly deserved this punishment from Naruto.

The dinner finished quickly because everyone was that hungry, with the exception of the one that didn't fight in the battle. Rias was the one having trouble eating the most, it was really hard to hold the chopsticks while nearly fifty pounds of weight is on her shoulder.

After putting the chopstick to the table, Naruto deactivated the gravity spell and light magic. Rias let out a huge sigh of relief and blackness slowly overtook over her vision. The crimson heiress lost conscious but Naruto had appeared beside her and caught her body before she could fall to the ground. He disappeared in a flash of yellow and reappeared in his room.

With the powers of a pureblood devil back to it fullest, Rias would recover quickly and would wake up any minute. Knowing the girl, she would probably sneak into his room when she woke up so Naruto just need top put her on his bed and pull the blanket over her body to keep her warm. He shouldn't make her suffered like this, she already had a hard day after all.

Like what he planned to a few days ago, he would reward her after the tournament had ended. And maybe tomorrow would be a good day.

Naruto appeared back inside the dining room and saw that everyone had decided to take a good twenty hour nap, the fight with Kokabiel had nearly drained them all of their strength. The only one remained inside the room was Grayfia, Ravel and Ikaros who is sitting on the chair and petting the watermelon on her lap. Naruto sat down and asked to Ravel about his peerage, and is really surprise when he knew none of them was angry with him. In fact, Yubelluna and Ravel had to stop the girls from coming to the human world to help him and his friends in the battle.

After choosing a room for Ikaros to stay at the night, Grayfia returned to the kitchen after checking on the others to make sure that they were comfortable in their sleep. Akeno and Rias of course are staying inside Naruto's room particularly naked, the crimson hair girls had woke up and stripped out of her clothes and is sleeping soundly with Akeno, both of them seem really tired. When Grayfia returned to the kitchen she saw Naruto still sitting there while fingering the tri-prongs kunai in his hand. She sat down at the chair in front of him and waited patiently to Naruto to break the pregnant silence between them.

"I don't know why Grayfia but I felt nefarious people like Kokabiel who want to destroy the balance between the Three Factions are still out there," Naruto sighed and let the kunai fall to the ground, "or worse destroy all of us!"

Grayfia didn't say anything. She just sat there and nodded her head at her blond master.

"We will discuss this matter later," Naruto smiled and put his feet on the table and support his head with his hand, Naruto leaned his back to chair with a satisfy smile, "nothing better than finish date then a badass battle."

"I hope your decision still stands Naruto-kun," She pulled the headband out of her head, stood up, walked up to Naruto and sat onto his lap; she ran her hands through Naruto's golden hair and smiled slyly, "last time I check Naruto-kun, my day off still hasn't ended yet."

"Well, you still have thirty minutes Grayfia but I hope you will return to your duty as my personal maid tomorrow," Naruto responded with a fake, serious tone.

Their lips crashed into each other and both the maid and her master are kissing each other hungrily. Grayfia smiled into their kiss and parted her lips wide open so Naruto could invade her mouth with his tongue. 'Maybe he is still young but damn he is a good kisser,' Grayfia thought, her mind was clouded with lust right now.

Naruto stood up while still holding Grayfia close to him, her chest is pressed firmly against his chest. The feeling of her breasts is making his hormones run wild even more than before. He forcefully pushed the maid into the wall behind them to which the sliver haired queen didn't mind at all. Neither of them wanted to stop right now. His hand made pulled her long dress up and put his hand at the underside of her knee. Naruto pulled her closer to him even more, her right leg pressed tightly against his side. His other arm wrapped around her waist, making sure her body is as close as he could.

"Master."

Both of them snapped out of their perspective world when they heard her voice. Both Naruto and Grayfia turned their head to the door and saw that Ikaros is standing there, she is wearing a silver pajama which Naruto recognized it was Grayfia's. She is hugging the watermelon closely to her stomach.

"I-Ikaros, what are you doing here? Couldn't sleep?" he let go of Grayfia making her groan in disappointed but quickly fixed her clothes back to normal. Naruto was thankful the one who caught them is Ikaros, she didn't look like the type who would go around screaming about what she saw.

"I wasn't programmed to sleep master, can I help you with anything?" she said "Please command me!"

Naruto turned his head to Grayfia not only couldn't this Angeloid show her emotion she also couldn't sleep even if she wanted to.

"Well, that would be troublesome!" Naruto scratched the back of his head, he didn't feel sleepy at all but he couldn't let Ikaros stood there waiting for his command like this. The girl iss so eager to hear his command.

Truth be told, Naruto didn't know what to do with this Angeloid. Sure she would be a fine body guard, not only that she had been created to be extremely sexy. But she also had major problems about her emotion control.

"I would like her help with the laundry," Grayfia said to Naruto, "you could go to sleep Naruto-sama, I will take care of her."

"You sure?" Naruto asked with a frown, "I mean, it's nearly twelve o'clock and you need to sleep too you know," Naruto turned his head to Ikaros, "and you need to rest too… uh, if you really need too you know!"

"Don't worry about us Naruto-sama, call me if you need anything," Grayfia said gratefully and lead Ikaros to the elevator so they could go to the basement. Naruto sighed when he though about how much his relationship with Grayfia had changed lately. After their first kiss, he saw Grayfia as more of a woman now instead of an older sister like he used to. And as much as he wanted to, he couldn't deny the growing affection toward her that is slowly building up inside his heart. Not only is Grayfia a powerful devil, she also one of the most beautiful and attractive woman he had ever seen in his life; he would be gay if he continue to deny her affection toward him like he used to.

'_Well, better go to sleep now,_' Naruto thought inside his head. Tomorrow would be a day off because he knew that they would have to fix Kuoh first so Naruto guessed he could get a free day with everyone. Maybe he should invited Issei and Asia to this mansion too.

Naruto pressed his ear into the door and heard a cute snorts coming from inside. Naruto chuckled slightly and opened the door, he saw that both Rias and Akeno are sleeping on his bed, as naked as the day they were born. He took off his jacket and jeans, Naruto climbed onto the bed with just his shirt and boxers on. He made his way to between the girls and lay down.

And with that, Naruto slowly drifted his mind to sleep, unaware of the small white light coming from his crimson bracelet.

* * *

"The strongest Pawn?!"

"Keep your damn voice down!" Naruto hit the back of Issei's head, making the brunette boy groaned in pain.

"Senpai, you're the Strongest Pawn now?" Issei asked, this time a little lower than before.

"Yeah, pretty much," Naruto nodded his head and threw the newspaper to the perverted boy who caught it. It is a newspaper from the Underworld. The first page and biggest article was about Naruto. At the middle of the newspaper is his picture which had been took without him noticing, "The battle between us and Kokabiel was a top secret thing, so pretty much everyone knows," he said while looking at Ikaros, who is playing with Asia and Xenovia at the living room, "somehow, Ikaros' information didn't appear here so everything about her is still a secret to the Underworld. But, I had sent Kokabiel's beaten body back to Azazel so the guy basically ranted about a young man with blond hair had done me great favor," he sighed in annoyance, Issei's eyes turned wide when he read the exact same words from the leader of Grigori, "While those Higher-ups weren't happy about it, Sirzechs-nii and the others Maou had decided to make me the Strongest Pawn, and I am basically the Strongest Youth now. What a mess!" he said everything in the newspaper. Sirzechs had sent this to him this morning with a thank you letter for protecting his sister, to say he was shock was an understatement.

"You shouldn't say that Naruto-sama," Grayfia said while putting tea down to Issei, "you deserve that title and should gratefully accept it."

"Well, as long as I liked the idea. I really don't like the sound of that," he muttered while sipping the tear Grayfia handed him "Sairaorg-san deserves it more than me."

"Senpai, not only you're the King of Harem," Issei cried into his arm, making Naruto spit all the tea out creating a faint thin miss in front of him, "you're now the Strongest Pawn and the Strongest Youth. With you ahead of me, I can't become the Ultimate Pawn and achieve my own dream anymore!"

"What's wrong with you perv?" Naruto stood up slamming his hand on the table. Grayfia just stood there using the tray to hide her own giggle and blush, "Okay I give up, I will never understand how your mind works and keep that dream to your yourself!"

"But Senpai, please take me as your discipline!" Issei jumped to the ground on his hand and knees and bowed deeply to Naruto, "I know I can't become Harem King anymore. So please make me Harem Prince!" he shouted with tears in his eyes.

"Damn it" Naruto shook his head and walked out of the kitchen while Grayfia punished Issei for saying his pervert dream in her master's mansion. The boy is screaming in pain at the hands of Grayfia and she looked like she really enjoyed it, after all when she left Sirzechs to Sarah's care, she didn't have to punch or pinch Naruto because he never stepped out of line before.

Naruto stepped out of the room and saw Rias just got back from her daily shopping. He never accompanied her in these kinds of girly things before, but Rias had great fashion sense and always came back with some good clothes. But this morning, she didn't tell him where she went, which is kinda odd to say the least.

"Hm, what did you buy Rias-chan?" he smirked and sneaked a glance into her bag, but Rias had taken it out of his eyesight with a blushing face.

"It's... none of your business," Rias said, nearly screaming her sentence,.This masterful piece of clothing had taken her nearly one hour to chose, and she won't let Naruto see it and ruined the surprise she is preparing for him.

"Oh, okay…" he nodded his head understanding, "well, I better…" he wanted to go to the basement for a little training, and drag Issei with him so he could kick his ass around just for a little entertainment. But a magic circle appeared stopping his track and a paper fell out of it, Naruto caught the request paper in his hand. Normally, Ravel would be the one who sorted all the requests for him and only chose the best, if Sirzechs sent this paper to him direct to him then this would be very important. He read the mission and nodded his head.

"What is it Naruto-kun?"

"Sera-chan wanted my assistant, I wondered what it is?" Naruto answered.

"You shouldn't let her waiting Naruto-kun." It is oblivious that Rias didn't know anything about why the Maou Leviathan wanted Naruto for her own.

"Tell everyone I will return soon!" he said and disappeared in a flash of yellow. Rias turned around and walked into the kitchen, she saw Grayfia cleaning a few dishes and sat down.

"Rias-sama," the silver haired maid turned around and bowed deeply to Rias, "welcome back, I hope your shopping went well!"

"It's okay Grayfia!" she nodded her head, "And by the way Grayfia, Naruto had a request mission and had gone to do it!"

"Oh, I wonder what it was." Grayfia returned to the dishes and picked up another one.

"Serafall-sama need…" before Rias could finish that sentence, she heard a cracking sound and turned her head to Grayfia only to see that the silver haired maid was holding a broken dish in her hand. A thin but powerful silver aura covered her body.

"That bitch," Grayfia muttered dangerously with so much anger in her voice.

"G-G-Grayfia… what's wrong?" Rias asked fearfully.

Instead of answering her question, Grayfia pulled the maid headband out of her head and took off the apron.

Ikaros walked into the room while holding a watermelon in her hand, she turned her head around looking for her master but her radar couldn't detect him anywhere.

"Rias-san, have you seen master anywhere?" Ikaros asked

"Ikaros-san, can you wash the dishes for me?" Grayfia put a hand on Ikaros' shoulder, earning a nod from the Angeloid, "Thank you Ikaros-san, I need to go now!" she turned to Rias and said the last part, which Rias nodded her head in confusion.

"What happened?" Rias asked the Angeloid with a frown.

"I don't know Rias-san" Ikaros shook her head and came to wash the dishes. She put the watermelon on the table and picked up the first dish and washed it carefully as she could, her mind is preoccupied with nothing but her master.

After all, one of her creators, the one that woke her up and gave her the first and only order she would never abandon was the one that gave her the same feeling they have toward her master.

"I really wonder what's wrong with her." Rias muttered and pulled out a book from one of her bags. It was the newest volume of her favorite series manga and she couldn't wait to read it.

* * *

"I wonder what she wants?" Naruto muttered while looking at the massive building in front of him. This place, he had seen it before. This is the place that Serafall made her TV-show 'Magical Levia-tan'. That movie is extremely childish (only in Serafall's case) yet at the same time even the adults watched this TV-show and Serafall even had more adult fan base than a young one. He guessed it is normal, considering that she always showing her panties without a care in the world. 'And what is with that sexy pose anyway this thing had to be for the adults,' Naruto said inside of his head while looking at the massive poster in front of him.

He walked inside the building and walked around, there are a lot people here and definitely from the film crew. And it looked like they were going to film another episode.

"Ah, Uzumaki-sama… there you are!" A middle age man called out to him, he is holding a notebook in his hand and a speaker on the other. He looked like a director to Naruto, "You finally came, and here I thought Lucifer-sama hadn't delivered Serafall-sama's mission to you in time."

"Don't worry, I got it in time!" Naruto smiled, "Can you tell me what's this mission is about?" he asked, holding the paper in his hand, "The paper didn't said anything other than come here as soon as possible!"

"Ah yes Uzumaki-sama, Serafall-sama wanted to be the one to tell you that," he smiled "she is in her locker room, just go straight ahead and you will recognize her room immediately," he pointed his hand to the last corridor behind him. Naruto said thank you to the director and walked to the room while looking around to find Serafall's room.

Naruto stopped in front of a blue door and sweat dropped. When the director said he would recognize this room immediately, he never thought it would that easy to recognize, there is a big and colorful 'Sera-chan' at the front door and under her name is a chibi Serafall doing that famous pose of her. If someone said this isn't her room, then Naruto is sure they need to check their brain.

Naruto knocked on the door three times and waited for Serafall.

"Come in!"

Naruto opened the door and the minutes he looked up, Serafall had lunged herself at Naruto and hugged his head tightly and she even wrapped her legs around her waist.

"NARU-CHAN, YOU CAME~!" The child like Maou screamed out with excitement in her voice, her grip was super strong and Naruto had to use all of his current strength to shake her out of his body and blushed furiously at the sight in front of him.

It looked like Serafall was in the middle of changing her clothes and preparing for the film. Sure she is wearing her mini-skirt with high-stocking, but she is wearing absolutely nothing on her upper part body, showing her bare asset to his naked eyes. Her breasts are really big and that child-like body of hers made them looked even bigger.

Naruto turned his head away but Serafall's small hand pulled his head back to her. This time he is looking directly into her eyes and she is pressing her body to him. At least he didn't have to look at her breast from this angle, but she is making his mind run amok.

"Ufu, don't be so shy Naru-chan" she tiptoed and lick his neck lightly, making Naruto shiver, "I promise I will take good care of you, unlike Grayfia. With her personality, I know all she can do is calling you 'Naruto-sama' this 'Naruto-sama' that!" she kissed his collar bone and sucked on his skin.

'You have no idea Sera-chan,' Naruto thought, but then a little self-control returned back to him, he managed to say, "S-Stop Sera-chan, someone might see us!" Serafall brought out her hand and clicked her finger, the door immediately locked itself.

"No need to worry then." she smiled seductively, the childishness making that smile a hundred time successful than a normal woman could do.

Serafall smiled and nipped Naruto's earlobe and licked it in a seductive manner. 'Bingo!,' Serafall thought inside of her head. Unlike all the guys she had been dated, Naruto would be her biggest catch of all the time. He's handsome, popularity, powerful and incredible attractive. She would love to have Naruto as her boyfriends for awhile. So much work and foreign affair always drained her and Serafall is sure Naruto could help her release all the stress.

Serafall smirked while kissing all the way up his collarbone. His lips would be hers in no time. Her naked body and the way she is making out with Naruto, this was a perfect combo and no male alive could resist her if she really wanted to have them.

That was one of the reasons Grayfia hated her, even thought the maid didn't show it in the slightest.

But before she could go any further, Naruto put his hands on her shoulder and gently pushed her out of his body. Serafall's eyes turned wide in shock, this is the first time someone had pushed her away from them.

Naruto quickly took off his jacket and handed it to Serafall to cover her body while looking away with a blush on his face. He knew with her personality, she would most likely be dressed like that and talk with him without a care about modesty.

"Please take it, Sera-chan and cover your body for the moment," Naruto said, he wouldn't like her going around this room and find her clothes like that.

Serafall looked at Naruto then turned her head to his jacket and gently took it.

"Why do you have to be so different?" she muttered and put the jacket on her body, but didn't do anything to cover the front side of her body. Even though it didn't have much impact like her naked state, it is still incredible sexy and Naruto actually didn't have a hard time to look at her.

"**Yeah right**," he heard Kurama mutter mockingly inside his head, "**Sleeping with two naked chicks and snorting the life out of your personal maid and wanted nothing more than ravage her body. Not only that you have a hot Angeloid ready to do everything you want to and still have trouble looking at the half naked chick in front of you! Oh please!**" he finished with a roar of laughter. Naruto cursed and shut the link between them, and here he thought they could be a little supportive to him in this kind of situation.

"What?" Serafall saw Naruto staring at her. Maybe he had a lot of self-control, maybe he had a huge amount of respect toward her, but after all, he is still a teenager boy, "You want me to take this off~?" Serafall smirked and slowly pulled her jacket out of her shoulder seductively.

"Wait, wait... man, you look so different when you don't act childish," he shook his head while holding her hand, "so Sera-chan, can I help you with something?" He pulled the request paper out of his pocket and handed it to Serafall, she took it and the power frozen before completely shattered into piece and fell to the ground.

"This thing is no longer needed, Naru-chan~" she said and it looked like her childish personality had returned "Naru-chan~, I want you to become a character in my TV-show!"

Naruto blinked one, then twice

"Uh what?" Naruto asked confusedly.

"Well~, please sit down Naru-chan and I will explain everything to you~" she smiled and sat down on the chair behind her crossing her legs, showing her white panty to Naruto's eyes.

Naruto sat down and kept his eyes locked into her beautiful violet eyes.

"When I thought about my wonderful TV-show Naru-chan~" She said while smiling dreamingly, "When I kicked the bad guys into jail, or when I protected the innocent people against a powerful demon and its army, I feel so good~" she put her hand on her cheek and shook her head rapidly. Naruto could only sweat drop at her childish action, "But then, last night I read a manga I borrowed from Rias a long, long time ago," she put a finger under her chin. Now Rias won't be happy if she found out a part of her collection was missing, "I found out that my TV-show lacked two important things~" she held out two fingers and said seriously… well, as serious as her childish face could.

"Uh, okay!" Naruto nodded her head, "go on Sera-chan!"

"The first thing I found out is a superhero could never protect the world alone, they always need help!" Serafall explained and brought out a paper and pencil, she began to draw extremely fast, "Some evil forces might outdo my magical power and I really need help if the situation arise," it looked like she is completely into her TV-show's plot, so much that Naruto could swear she made everything she said real to him. She turned the paper a little to draw better, "So, I was thinking about a new character in my TV-show, someone who would fight to protect the world with great the Great Magical Girl Levia-tan!"

"Oh I see, then…" he was getting bad feeling about this, "a female partner could be good you know. Someone like Rias-chan would love to be a part of your TV-show. Or you could ask Sona-san!"

"I wanted So-tan in my TV-show too~, but she refused a long time ago, saying my TV-show is too childish!" she shook her head with a sad expression, but the happy mood quickly returned to her, "And there the second reason came from," Serafall finished the picture and handed it to Naruto. And a horrified look appeared on his face.

In the painting, Serafall is standing in the middle of the picture doing her usual magical girl pose and standing behind her… dressed like Ryuu in the video game Ninja Gaiden without the mask, he had played the game with Issei when they came to visit his house a few days ago…. No doubt about it, it is Naruto.

"W-W-W…"

"That's you Naru-chan, I did some research to your clothes." She pulled the drawer and brought out a poster. Naruto sweated dropped, it was the poster of Ninja Gaiden 3, she definitely going to turn him into someone like Ryuu, "And the second reason is…"

"Is?"

"Romantic relationship, Hyan~!" she squealed excitedly and Naruto nearly chocked by his own spit. She is kidding right, she is going to make him the love interest of Levia-tan.

"Uh, Sera-chan, I don't think it was a good idea," Naruto said nervously, "I didn't have any experience or special talent to be a part of your movie…"

"Mou~, don't worry about it… you just need to act like yourself that's all~" Serafall tilted her head to the side, "It's going to be a great hit, a lot of people asked me about Levia-tan's love interested on my website, and I couldn't wait to be in this next episode with you~" she nodded her head, the idea of Naruto acting like her lover on her own TV-show would be great, and if Grayfia or any others girls saw it, it would be a smack across their face. And Serafall would enjoy the way they are going to scream at her… definitely it would be a good time.

Before Naruto could answer, a silver magic circle appeared next to Naruto. Serafall saw that magic circle and scowled, but she quickly regained her smile before Naruto could notice.

"Serafall-sama!" Grayfia appeared with a thin ice dust around her. She is wearing her normal attire instead of her maid outfit. She had located Naruto's signatures after coming to the Underworld and came to this place. She had waited patiently outside of Serafall's locker room, but she couldn't control herself anymore when Serafall said Naruto was going to be her love interest and a character of her TV-show.

She had tried to break the door, but apparently Serafall had locked it with her magical power. And if she going to use anything other than her strength, she would destroy a half of this building and Naruto wouldn't like that. So she created the magic circle for transportation and came into this room.

To say her blood was boiling when she saw Serafall in such state of dress or rather undress is an understatement

"Grayfia?"

"Grayfia-chan, what are you doing here, please sit down!" Serafall jumped excitedly, but deep down she was really annoyed at the silver haired woman suddenly interrupted her moment with Naruto.

"It's okay Serafall-sama, I will stand behind Naruto-sama," Grayfia said sternly "after all, I'm his personal maid," she said the word "personal" a little louder than the rest, making Serafall's eyes twitch in annoyance.

"But wait, Grayfia? What are you doing here?"

"As your personal maid Naruto-sama, I will go to wherever you go to and always stay at your side," Grayfia said with a small smile, which earned a nod from her master.

"Alright~" Serafall grinned and turned her head to Naruto, pretending Grayfia wasn't there, "about your character, I was thinking about using your…"

"Wait a minute Serafall-sama," Grayfia cut off the black haired girl's speech "Naruto-sama won't participant in your movie," she said sternly, "I have asked Sirzechs-sama about your request to him," she lied. If Serafall or Naruto knew that she was eavesdropping their conversation, especially Serafall then it wouldn't be good for her image at all, "he already busy with school and devil work, Naruto-sama wouldn't have enough time for something like movie or TV-show."

"Hm, I guess you're right!" Naruto said. He already super busy with school and devil's job, he wouldn't have enough time for Serafall and her TV-show.

"About that matter, you wouldn't have to worry. Ravel-chan, your manager will make sure that you have time for everything," Serafall smiled mysteriously, making Naruto's eyes turned wide. If this matter went to Ravel's hand, she would arrange the times everything for him. The Leviathan Maou saw the look on Naruto's face and smiled. She stood up from her chair and walked up to Grayfia, standing face to face with her and looking directly at the silver hair maid with her big innocent violet eyes "Naru-chan, if you please go outside for a few minutes, I have some private words with Grayfia-chan here."

"Oh, okay!" Naruto nodded his head when he felt the tension between the two women skyrocket. He quickly excused himself and went out of the door. Serafall snapped her fingers to put some magic to prevent Naruto from hearing anything coming from them.

"Okay bitch, what do you want?" Serafall asked with a different tone than her normal-self, her eyes are cold and promised unimaginable pain to the woman in front of her, "You are wearing your normal clothes, then that 'personal maid' you were talking about is void."

But sadly, Grayfia didn't show a slightest nervousness and returned with her own glare. She is taller than Serafall so she is looking down on the black haired Maou, and it actually ironic right now.

"I don't know what game you are playing, Serafall," Grayfia said sternly, "but I won't, and never let Naruto-kun fall into your hands."

"Naruto-kun?" Serafall laughed, "Oh please, where did the '-sama' go, you're talking like you're his girlfriend or something."

A smirk appeared on Grayfia's face, making Serafall's eyes widened.

"Oh, you want to know about that detail, do you?" she licked her lips seductively while tracing her finger down the valley between Serafall's big breast, "You know, I'm pretty sure that Naruto is inexperienced and hasn't dated anyone except for Rias' shopping, which is hardly considered dating." she said, her smirk widened, "But damn, he's the best kisser I have ever kissed in my life. The way his tongue dominated mine, the way his hands pushed me into the couch and wrapped around my waist inside of a limo and roughly ravished my mouth or even the way he made me whimper against the wall and the only muscle I could move was my tongue." She laughed a little when she smelled a familiar scent and realized that Serafall is aroused by her words. The Maou Leviathan's face is flushed red not only by Grayfia words, also by the way the taller woman's finger ran across the front side of her body and between her breasts.

"You, you," Serafall quickly snapped out of her dirty thought and regained a little control, she pointed her finger at Grayfia's face and said, "don't get so cocky, all you did was kiss him. I swear I could make him feel a hundred times better than you!" gaining her confidence back, Serafall said with a sadistic grin.

"Oh, good luck to you Serafall. I see that you are getting excited at the idea," Grayfia smiled and noticed a trail of liquid was slowly running down her thighs, "but remember this, I'm already ahead of you. Even Rias or Ravel can't go this far like me. Like I said before…" she lowered her head down and whispered softly into Serafall's ear, "I will take good care of him," Grayfia kissed Serafall's lips lightly.

The Maou Leviathan cursed in her mind. Talk about dangerous seduction and dirty mind, Grayfia could outmatch her sometime. The table had been flipped upside down for Serafall. The Maou Leviathan knew if she didn't act quickly now and made her move, Naruto would probably be snatched away by the other girls and she would have lost a chance. Maybe she should stop messing around and get serious for once in her life.

"I will let you have him for your movie, considering that we have been friends with each other since the end of Great War," Grayfia stopped the kiss and moved her head back a little, but it was only millimeters from Serafall's, "I don't mind sharing, but don't use it as an excuse to say that you already have Naruto-kun. Or else another battle will break out between us and I promise I won't let you get away like last time." Grayfia put her finger under Serafall's chin and forced her lips slightly open and used the other hand to wipe the liquid that was still running down Serafall's right thigh.

But before Serafall could enjoy herself, Grayfia had pulled her head back and stood straight.

"Now, you have anymore idea against me Serafall?" Grayfia asked while licking her hand, her face is totally different than her normal sternly expression. Her face right now would make Akeno's sadistic face look like puppy in the rain.

"I will get back at you someday!"

"What was that?"

"Nothing!" Serafall shook her head, damn that sadist. Serafall had found out the Grayfia's true self a long time ago by a hard way. She could outmatch her in an all out one on one battle but she was a little afraid of her sadistic natural, which scared the crap out of her the first time she saw it, "Nothing that all!"

"Good, and by the way…" she put her hand on Serafall's shoulder and pulled Naruto's jacket out of her body, "I think this belong to Naruto-sama, I will return it to him," she turned around and walked to the door, without a single care about Serafall's state.

"Damn Bitch… and who is the succubus here?" Serafall gritted her teeth and put on her shirt and the hat, ready for the movie was about to start 'Just so you wait Grayfia, two could play the game, and don't forget that who is the superior here. Soon, I will return to my adult form and he will be mine'.

Serafall thought inside her head and picked up her magic wand and walked out of the door, getting ready for the show.

* * *

"What are you three doing?" Naruto is sitting on the couch with Grayfia standing behind him and Akeno as his side, hugging his arm closely to her chest. Ravel, Rias and Ikaros were messing around with the remote control and looked like they were trying to find an important channel.

"We're looking for the 'Magical Levia-tan' show!" Rias said excitedly and Naruto nearly choked, which earned a surprise look on Akeno's face and a scold from Grayfia, "Uh, what's wrong Naruto-kun?"

"Nothing Rias-chan, nothing!" Naruto shook his head and saw that Ravel is giving him 'the look'. The connection once again helped him understood that she wanted an explanation later. Serafall definitely contacted her about his new job before, "Ikaros, I don't know that you like that TV-show too?"

"It's a good show, master." Ikaros said with her ever present monotone.

"Oh, okay!" he nodded his head.

After Rias had found the channel, she came to the couch and sat at the other side of Naruto and hugged his arm tightly to her chest. Ravel, as usual came to sit in his lap, she seemed really satisfied because Koneko isn't here to steal a half of her favorite spot. Ikaros is on the floor while leaning against Naruto's legs.

Grayfia, she stood behind him and looking as calm as possible when she watch 'Magical Levia-tan'

"Hm?" Rias asked confused as she read the huge article in front of her _'Magical Levia-tan: Rise of the Black Flash?'_ what's that mean?"

"Ara ara, ufufufu…This episode look very promising don't you think?" Akeno giggled "Naruto-sama always disappeared and reappeared in a flash of yellow, maybe it will have a little connection with him." He began to sweat uncontrollably.

Half of the movie was pretty much normal. Serafall, as Magical girl Levia-tan was battling a new rising evil force to protect the world. But this time, the evil force was a lot stronger than her and the leader is an Evil Magician which is using the opposite power of Levia-tan. She began to lose momentum in the battle. Rias and even the other began to be drawn into the film, this is the first time they saw Levia-tan had a hard time with the evil force, it is pretty new to them considering that she always battle an entry army with a smile on her face and even admitting the power of her enemy.

"Oh no!" Rias shouted out when Levia-tan was knocked down to the ground by the evil Magician, her body is covered in bruises and burns.

_"After all the year of fighting for justice, Levia-tan had finally fallen before my hands!" the Evil Magician said loudly to his minions. Levia-tan tried to reach for her wand, but the magician stepped onto her hand hard making her screamed out in pain, "Yes, scream Levia-tan. Scream and let the Underworld hear the scream of its protector. Scream and I will take my time punishing you for killing all of my generals," he pointed his staff to her and shot a dark magic into her stomach, making her scream out._

_"I won't lose to you Magician-san," Levia-tan wiped the blood on her lip, "for the Underworld, for justice. I will defeat you!"_

_"Fool!" the magician pointed his staff and created a dark orb filled with his dark magic "I'm tired of your useless talk, now die!" he shot the dark magical orb to Levia-tan, she closed her eyes and waited for her death._

_But it never came._

_Levia-tan felt her body suddenly touch the ground gently and slowly opened her eyes. She gasped when she saw the person standing in front of her._

_It was a man, standing at 5'11''. He was wearing a black battle suit with a scarf around his neck, his body is well-built but not overly muscular. He is holding a long black katana in his hand, while the other is holding a shining kunai. His face is covered by the black mask with silver forehead protector, revealing only his blue eyes._

_"Who are you!" the magician screamed out and pointed his hand to the warrior. But he suddenly disappeared in a flash of black flash and reappeared behind the magician with his blade covered in blood. The evil magician fell to the ground, dead before he saw the blade._

_The Magician's minions looked at each other uncertainly, but decided to get revenge for their master._

_The warrior performed a strange hand-sign in front of him. Water from the lake nearby suddenly shot up and wiped out nearly a half of the army with a long whip make of water. The warrior ran forward with blinding speed, attacked the evil magicians with his katana and kunais, leaving all the magician to fall to the ground dead in their track._

_The warrior threw his kunai to the throat of the last magician and stood there with his back to Levia-tan. He calmly pulled the kunai out of the magician's throat and turned his head behind to look at the Magical girl._

_"Are you alright?" he asked with his cold but gentle voice._

_"I-I'm fine… thank you!" she nodded her head with a smile and stood up from the ground with the wand in her hand. _

_"That's good to hear, so see you later then!" he said and tried to leave, but Levia-tan screamed out, making him stopped dead in his track._

_"Wait, who are you, can I know your name?"_

_"I don't have a name!" the warrior said without turning his head to her "But you could call me Black Flash!" and disappeared in a black flash before Levia-tan could reach him._

"Oh my!" Akeno said surprised when the movie ended. Rias was having her mouth on the ground.

"NARUTO-KUN!"

That day, the reputation of the TV-show 'Magical Levia-tan' had sky rocketed.

_**Author's note: Phew, nearly 15k+ words, with a busy week and stuff, this chapter would be the longest chapter ever for me. **_

_** I hope you guy enjoy the chapter: the fight with Kokabiel, Ikaros' debut, and new kind of rivalry between Grayfia and Serafall. I kind of focus on Grayfia lately so the next chapter a new girl for Naruto's harem would appeared and I will focus mainly on her, with a little romantic scene with the other really. **_

_** Lastly and as usual: PLEASE READ AND REVIEW ! (I really need that ^^)**_

_** About Naruto's clothes in 'Magical Levia-tan', just imagine Ryu in Ninja Gaiden ^^... I'm kind of Fan of that series ^^**_

_** Tina, peace out ^^...**_

_**Beta Note: Yo! It's RokuAnsatsu the latest beta for this story. This was my first time betaing anything so I hoped I didn't do a shoddy job with it. Honestly, I've rediscovered the addiction that is Fallout: New Vegas so I haven't been writing my story; however, I had already volunteered myself to beta the chapter beforehand.**_

_**If you guys notice any incongruities or errors then I'd appreciate it if you would note it.**_


	12. Chapter 12

_**_**I had decided to keep the latest Author note... so chapter 13 would be the real chapter 12 ^^**_**_

_**About a few things including The Harem and Familiar: Well, Somebody tell me that I should give Naruto the third eye like Kaguya or Madara. I will tell this one and only time: I will not and forever give him that creepy eye, Really I found that eye a little creepy to my liking (three eyes?)... I don't want to write that (sr but I'm a girl so I found it really... uh... nasty)**_

_** About the Harem, I decided to add Kuroka, Xenovia, Rosseweise, Yasaka and Kunou. A lot of people asked me to add them in a harem so I will do it, it would be fun writing them anyway.**_

_** I'm having trouble to choose between Moka, Tiamat and Himari Noihaira for the position of Naruto's familiar so I will create a new poll for you to decide which one will be Naruto's familiar. I already have background and plot for each one of them and found it actually pretty good so I couldn't choose^^. Visit my profile everyone and voted **_

_**Story Start **_

* * *

"Naruto" normal Speech.

'_Naruto_' normal Thought.

"_**Rasengan**_" magic/jutsu.

"**Kurama**" Demon/monster/Bijuu normal Speech.

'_**Kurama**_' Demon/moster/Bijuu Thought.

**_Naruto DxD- Purpose of living_**

**_Volume 1: The high school life begin_**

**_Chapter 12_**

Naruto was having a good day, definitely a very good day.

He was in the garden and on top of his personal maid Grayfia. Their lips were locking with each other while Naruto was dominating Grayfia's tongue with his own. His hand groping Grayfia's left butt cheek under her dress, making her moan lustfully.

A week had passed since the fight with Kokabiel and everything had returned to normal again. Summer was coming and there were a lot of jobs for the Occult Research Club and he had a lot of things to do to, mainly his Devil's job and now acting as 'The Black Flash' with Serafall in her TV-show 'Magical Levia-tan'. Ravel had been working non-stop an entire week to arrange the right schedule for him, she would make sure he had the right amount of time working, acting and studying while still having time for eating, sleeping and spending time with everyone. To tell the truth, Naruto felt kind of glad that Ravel was here to help him, if not for her he wouldn't have time for anything except for his job and other jobs.

Magical Levia-tan's popularity had gone to the whole new level after the debut of the Black Flash. Thousands of thousands of fans and journalists had rushed to Serafall's press conference and asked everything about this new warrior: his true identity, his power and his position in Levia-tan's road to protect the world. Of course, someone even asked about the real name of the actor had taken the role of Black Flash but Serafall wanted to keep it a secret for now. Black Flash and Levia-tan had become incredibly popular, especially the mysterious warrior who always appeared at Levia-tan's side when she needed him the most.

It's not like he didn't get anything out of this, he had seen Ravel sitting on the table with a pencil and paper in front of her while holding a calculator to count the money he currently had coming into his accounts. With just the wages from two episodes, his money had grown tenfold.

His relationship with Gabriel was progressing really well. Now with the help of the pink haired Angeloid Ikaros, Grayfia had finished her housework faster than before and had more free time than usual. That mean Naruto and Grayfia had spent a lot of time with each other lately without anyone noticing. He didn't know if the connection between him and Ravel which was becoming stronger with each passing day by letting the daughter of Phenex know about his new found feelings for Grayfia or not.

But still, neither of them had gone further than kissing and or groping each other. Naruto thought their relationship must develope more before they could think about sex. Even though Grayfia totally agreed with him, the way she said it made Naruto feel she was disappointed in something.

But it was still a peaceful week, even then right now there wasn't time to think about that.

Both of them released each other when the need for air became too important to ignore. Naruto pulled his head back a little to make some room between them. A trail of saliva connected their lips together, which Grayfia licked and touched with her lips while pushing her head forward.

"You sure have become a pervert lately Grayfia!" Naruto smiled while Grayfia was licking his lip with passion, one of her arms was around his neck supporting her body while the other hand was caressing his cheek softly.

"It's the job of your personal maid to make her master feel good" she whispered softly into his ear and moaned out when he squeezed her breast roughly through the thin white cloth, the tip of her hardening nipple pressing firmly against his palm.

"Well, I think the maid had become quite naughty lately, should I put you in your place?" Naruto smiled while pulling her body closer to him by her ass. Grayfia smirked seductively, maybe he wasn't ready for sex right now, but she was slowly but firmly pulling him closer to her. Soon Naruto would give in to his lust and Grayfia was sure she would have the time of her life.

"Please~, Naruto-sama" she purred "please put me in my place, I'm a naughty maid, I need to be punished… use me in anyway you see fit. I'm yours!"

"That's good to know!" Naruto finished and crashed his lips into her, forcing her head to hit the ground roughly but neither of them stopped their making out session.

Unknown to them, a certain crimson haired girl was standing at the window of her room looking out and watching them with her hair shadowing her eyes, tears were running down her cheeks. Her hands gripped a broken bottle's glass tightly, blood was flowing out of her cut hands and dripped down to the ground freely.

* * *

"Wow, I'm sure the TV said it would be sunny all day!" Ravel said while looking out of the window, it was raining pretty hard outside of the mansion.

"Hmm, it sure is!" Naruto nodded, he was hoping that it would be a sunny day. He had some plans for the day ahead of him, which included going to the beach and enjoying the cool water at the beginning of summer. But it's looked like he couldn't do much about it.

"Naruto-sama, here's your tea!" Akeno put the tray full of cookies and cups of tea down on the table in front of him.

"Oh, thank you Akeno-chan!" Naruto smiled brightly to her and took a cookie, nothing better than enjoying Akenos cookies and tea, especially on a raining day with not much to do. The cookie tasted as good as usual.

"Can I have one, Naruto-kun?" Rias asked, Naruto didn't know why but he felt Rias' smile was a forceful one.

"Oh, okay… go ahead Rias-chan!" Naruto nodded his head and took the dish brining it to her. She smiled brightly and took the cookies from Naruto.

Suddenly Naruto noticed her bandaged hand, which she was trying to hide under her thigh.

"Rias-chan, what's wrong with your hand?" Naruto asked his childhood friend while looking at her hand, Rias' face suddenly reddened and she tried to hide her bandaged hand further beneath her thigh.

"It's nothing, nothing you should worry about Naruto-kun" The crimson heiress shook her head with a nervous smile. But she winced painfully when she tried to sit on it to prevent Naruto from seeing her hand. She had used first aid on her hand carefully and bandaged it up for the moment, she didn't know much about healing spells so she couldn't heal her hand properly.

Rias just wished she had Asia around her so the former nun could heal it instantly.

"Nothing? Let's me see your hand! It looks painful!" Naruto said sternly and grabbed her wrist, as gently as he could. He didn't want to hurt her or anything.

Naruto brought her hands to his eyes' level and unwrapped the bandages around her hand gently. Rias was having trouble keeping her hand still, she wanted nothing more than to slap him right there and run away, but something inside her heart stopped her before she could do it.

Naruto let the final piece of cloth fall to the couch and his eyes widened, the wound looked well taken care of but there was still a deep wound at the middle of her palm and very deep cuts at her fingers.

"What's happened?" Naruto asked worriedly, looking at her hand.

"I accidentally cut myself when I picked up some broken glass" she lied.

"Don't try to fool me Rias-chan" Naruto closed his eyes and shook his head "I can clearly see that you were gripping something really sharp in her hand so much that you nearly cut your fingers off." Naruto said while using advanced healing magic to heal her hand, a technique that he learned from Kurama years ago.

Naruto gently wrapped his bigger hand around her, making Rias winced a little at the pain. But when Naruto's hands were emitting a strange blue light, she began to feel a lot better and the wound slowly closed up, everybody gasped at the resemblance of Naruto's power and Asia's Sacred Gear.

"Now tell me what happened?" Naruto asked, this time a little more forcefully than before.

Seeing that her hand had finally healed, Rias snapped Naruto's hand off of her wrist a little too forcefully and stood up, she turned around with her hair shadowing her eyes hiding the sad look in her eyes.

"Thank you Naruto-kun, but I feel really tired so I think I will go to bed soon!" she muttered, her voice was a little shaky. Naruto looked at Rias' form with a frown, something had happened to the girl and he knew it.

* * *

Naruto stepped out of the bathtub after dipping himself in the water for nearly ten minutes. The cool water really helped him clear his mind. Something was telling him that Rias' strange behavior and the wound in her palm were related to him.

He should ask her about it when he got to his room, she was probably in his bed with the blanket over her head now by now.

But just after Naruto opened the shower to wash himself, a small crimson magic circle appeared behind him drawing his attention and he quickly recognized it as a teleportation circle.

But then, Naruto took a step back his eyes turning wide and mouth dropping to the ground in shock.

Rias was standing before him, as naked as the day she was born and did nothing to hide her body from his eyes.

"R-Rias-chan?" Naruto said, nearly screamed out but Rias took a few steps forward and hugged his body tightly to hers. Naruto was beginning to feel really excited now, after seeing so many naked female bodies and even groping them. Rias' body was always the body he never get to familiar with even with so many years and months sleeping with her naked next to him. It really strange considered that Rias' body wasn't as toned as Akeno's or attractive like Grayfia's.

"Shh, everyone will hear us if you speak too loud." Rias muttered softly, resting her head against his chest. Naruto's face reddened when he felt her breasts and hard nipples pressed firmly against his bare body "let's me stay like this for awhile!"

Listening to her request, Naruto just stood there with Rias hugging his body while the water from the shower was flowing down their body. Unconsciously, Naruto wrapped his arms around her waist. Rias' eyes widened in surprise but she quickly closed them and enjoyed the feeling of Naruto's strong arms around her small waist.

"Rias, can you tell me what happened to your hand?" Naruto asked softly, he could feel the girl between his arms flinched a little at question.

"Naruto-kun…" Instead of answering his question, Rias looked up to Naruto with her big blue-green eyes which filled with sadness "Am I good enough for you?"

'What kind of question is that?' Naruto wanted to say that question out loud, but the words suddenly died in his throat as Naruto looked at Rias' eyes. The eyes that said she wanted Naruto to answer that question just like what she wanted to, yet somehow she was still afraid to hear the answer from him.

Sighing longingly, Naruto looked at Rias with a small smile and said

"Of course Rias-chan, you're always a very special person to me." he decided to not answer her question directly.

Rias looked at her 'more than childhood' friend's deep blue eyes and saw the uncertainness. She bit the inside of her lower lip while gathering all the courage she had.

"Then push me down right here," she muttered, making sure to hold him as tightly as she could "push me down to the floor and make me feel like I'm as special as you said!"

"R-R-Rias-chan…" Naruto shuddered, the way she said those words was truly mind blowing. From the moment she stepped into this room, he wanted nothing more than to push her down and make her regret stepping inside this room with her sexy body naked. However, his self-control stopped him from doing that to her.

Naruto didn't want to hurt her, no way in hell that he would do that against her will.

But, Rias had sealed her fate when she said those words, Naruto self-control was no longer there with him.

Rias let out a yelp in surprise as she had been pushed to the ground a little harshly by the blond. Her head should have contacted to the floor if not for Naruto's hand protecting the back of her head, but the force was enough to make her see stars. Rias's closed her eyes tightly to clear her vision and when she opened them again, she saw a pair of red eyes looking directly at her with nothing but lust. His breathing was hard and the whiskers on his cheeks darkened and became more noticeable. His hair which had stayed down because of the water had become wilder than before. His teeth, especially his fangs became sharper.

Rias wanted to cup his face in her hands, but found her arms were being held tightly to the ground by Naruto's stronger ones. Rias shivered slightly at the way he was looking up and down her naked body.

"Naruto-kun." she breathed his name slowly "Tak… um" Rias' speech had been cut off when Naruto's lips smacked onto her own and lustfully kissed her. The crimson haired girl closed her eyes and enjoyed the way Naruto was kissing her.

Rias felt Naruto's tongue was licking her teeth and quickly opened her mouth. Immediately his tongue attacked her own, sending wave after wave of pleasure through her body, making Rias unable to move a muscle of her body except for her tongue. She tried to fight back, she wanted to give Naruto the same feeling he was making her feel, but was unable to do anything because he was completely dominating her. One of his hand suddenly let go off her hand and shot up to grab her breast and squeezed it hard, his sharp finger nails making her feel a little pain yet brought another way of pleasure through her spine when he squeezed her tit.

Naruto suddenly let go off Rias, looking at her with his now crimson eyes, a trail of saliva connected their lips but was quickly washed away by the water that flowed down their bodies.

"Now, care to tell me what happened to your hand?" he asked, his voice had become deeper. Rias shivered as he spoke, she wanted to fight back because she didn't want to tell him about her injures, but failed badly. This new side of him making Rias feel weak and she became completely submissive to him.

"I saw you and Grayfia kissing in the garden." she moaned when Naruto grip on her breast got tighter "I wanted to bring the water to you when I saw you go to the garden to take care of it, but I…ah… saw you and Grayfia… I was angry, really angry so I broke the bottle glass with my grip."

"So, you were spying on us?" he asked with a light smirk, yet deep down he was truly terrified right now. It was just because of Kurama's influence that he became a different person and wasn't afraid in the slightest if Rias had found out or not, he knew the fox was the one behind all this and was going to get back at him for this.

Yet, he was thankful that Kurama had helped him have enough confident to do this.

"I…" she was interrupted again when their lips connected again.

This time, the kiss lasted only for five second, Naruto let go of her and spoke with a smirk on his lips.

"Jealous?" he asked while trailing the tips of his nail down the valley from her breast to her navel "you don't know how hard I tried to control myself in front of you, you and this!" the hand on her breast suddenly squeezed even tighter, making Rias moan.

"N-N-Naruto-kun, s-s-stop, you're doing it too rough, Hiyan~…!" Rias moaned out, the blond on top of her was playing with her breast while tracing a circle on her stomach. She was really glad that Naruto finally noticed her, but she was sure Naruto wasn't in his right mind now, there was no way in hell that he would be so forward like this. The way his features changed proved that, he looked more feral than normal and was acting like an animal.

But her mind wasn't in control of her anymore, she just wanted to lay here and enjoy her moment with Naruto.

"That's a cute voice you got there, maybe I can make you make more of those voices if I do this!" Naruto grinned and pinched her nipple. Rias, who had become really aroused by now couldn't control herself anymore.

Rias screamed out in pleasure when she finally reached her limit. Her voice was so high that even Ravel who was studying in her room on the third floor gasped out in shock and immediately rushed in the scream's direction just like everyone else.

Naruto, who hadn't reacted in a slightest at the sound of footsteps getting louder and louder, just smirked at the crimson haired girl beneath him. Just how long had he waited to do this to her? Naruto thought deep inside of his mind.

The door was suddenly pushed open with force, the seal Rias had placed on the door completely shattered by the power of the strongest queen. What they saw in front of them wasn't what they had expected.

Lying on the floor with a flushed face and gaping for air was Rias Gremory, her hands lying helplessly beside her. The one who was on top of her was none other than Naruto Uzumaki, who had one of his hand groping her breast while the other was on her stomach, just a little above her pussy. Naruto's deep red eyes were slowly returning back to their normal azure color and his whisker marks also disappeared from his cheeks. The blond boy looked confused for a moment before looking down at his childhood friend, and gasped out in shock when the memories rushed back to his mind.

"Tch!" Grayfia muttered, her eyes narrowed dangerously while she folded her arms under her breasts. The silver aura appeared around her and the water began to freeze quickly, even the floor was being frozen by the silver haired maid.

"Naruto-sama" Ravel said, her hair covered her eyes and her flaming wings flared out. The heat was too much and made Grayfia's ice begin melting. The combination of the extremel heat and low temperatures began to affect Naruto, he was shaking right now.

"Ara Ara, ufufufu!" Akeno was the only one that didn't seem to be angry right now "oh my Naruto-sama!" she said with a blushing face. While Naruto's body was facing down, she was having a very nice view of his delicious body and from the way Rias was lying on the ground whimpering and the scream everyone just heard earlier, the blood Adonis had brought Rias so high to the sky with just some simple foreplay. The sadistic queen couldn't wait to let Naruto take her.

Ikaros… she just stood there watching the scene in front of her with her usual expression, but her function was somehow working overload right now.

"Wait, wait….!" Naruto took his hands off Rias body and waved them rapidly in front of him. He tried to force out a smile to ease the tension down a little, but failed "I can explain, so girls, please calm down!"

"There nothing to explain right now" Grayfia and Ravel said at the same time, both of them brought out their hands, which were covering in their signature magic.

But before Naruto could move, a pair of arms made their way around his neck and held him tightly. Naruto looked down to Rias only to find a pair of lips touched his own lightly.

Naruto's mind completely shut down when he felt her warm lips over his.

And that was the last straw to every other girl, aside from Ikaros and Akeno, of whom the latter was enjoying the hot scene in front of her that is.

* * *

"Please forgive me!"

Naruto was bowing down very low in his room, his forehead touching the ground with his hands at his sides. Rias was sitting on the bed with only her shirt on, she was folding her arms under her breasts while facing away from him, she looked angry yet her face was blushing.

After the beat down, Rias had decided to return to her room with Naruto following behind her. He had asked Grayfia to keep the others away from the room for the moment so he could have some private time with his childhood friend. The maid didn't seem too happy about it at first, but when she realized it was an order she couldn't help but obey him.

"Hmph." the crimson heiress of the Gremory Clan huffed.

"I'm really sorry, it's just…" he couldn't risk letting her know about Kurama and the other Bijuus in his gut, so Naruto could only make up an excuse for this "It's just you look so beautiful and I couldn't control myself." He hoped this reason was good enough, maybe getting a few slaps on the cheeks won't hurt.

Rias' eyes snapped wide open at the words Naruto had just said her and put a hand on her chest to ease down her heartbeats.

"Idiot, saying something like that." she muttered, her face was slowly matching the color of her hair "and how can you think I'm beautiful while you're in love with Grayfia?" while she didn't mind sharing Naruto with the other, she just wanted to be the alpha girl herself and she wanted to always be the first one in his heart. Grayfia had taken that opportunity from her.

"Uh, actually… We kind of started this relationship after our date." Naruto immediately regretted those words as Rias turned her eyes at him with fury. He gulped nervously, an angry Rias was something he never wanted to face "I mean, we… uh, kind of went past the part master and maid relationship after that, and you know…" He chuckled nervously, trying to find the right words to explain this to her. He could face an entry army, attack Grigori headquarter without a hint of fear or challenge Azazel to a fishing competition, and here he was kneeling on the ground and trying to tell everything to Rias without making her angrier, but it seemed he had failed the last part after all.

"You, you!" she pointed her finger at him with a furiously blushing face and full of jealousy "You ravish my body like a beast in heat, forcefully kiss me against my will," she pause a second, actually having Naruto do that to her felt really good, now she understood why Akeno wanted to be submissive to the blond "and on top of that you're having a secret relationship with your personal maid? And you think I will get you get away after all that?"

Naruto once again slammed his head to the floor, waiting for his punishment. Regarding his relationship with Grayfia, he could date anyone he wanted to but the things he did to Rias in the bathroom couldn't be forgiven, and he knew it.

"I'm so sorry! I will do anything to redeem myself!" Rias' face lifted up, she was waiting for Naruto to say those words, she had been certain that he would say them.

"Then…" Naruto lifted his head off the ground and looked at his childhood friend, only to see she was standing in front of him, her hands on her hips and her face still blushing "… Tomorrow, please go on a date with me." Rias said certainly, if Grayfia could make him come to her like with just a day then she could definitely do the same. The silver haired maid had already surpassed all of them, she had to do something to regain her position in Naruto's heart, or else she would be forgotten.

"HUH?" was the only thing the blond could mutter at the moment.

* * *

The next morning

Naruto opened his eyes and turned his head to his clock, it's just five o'clock in the morning and there was still two hours until his date with Rias. Somehow, the others had known about this and a battle had taken place in the training basement between Rias and Akeno, Ravel had unleashed all of her fury right between the two of them, completely burning all their clothes and nearly burning them if not for Grayfia appearing to stop the fire. But the cat fights didn't stop and Akeno attacked each other again soon with their magic.

The fight lasted for three hours and Naruto was surprised that he would wake up this soon after a whole night trying to stop the three girls with Ikaros, the pink haired Angeloid was really life saver.

As usual in the morning since Akeno had moved here, Naruto found himself unable to move due to the grip Rias had around his arm and Ravel, who had decided she should sleep with him from now on now, sleeping with him her arm around his other arm. Luckily for Naruto the girl had some sense of modesty so she didn't sleep naked like Rias did, instead she wore a yellow pajama with the usual phoenix's tails just like all the dresses she had.

On top of him and this wasn't a surprise anymore was Akeno, who of course slept naked like Rias, hugging his waist tightly, her breasts pressed firmly against him.

Well, as usual as such a morning could be until he saw a pair of green eyes looking at him from above his head.

"Ikaros?"

Naruto said in surprise and then realized that his head was lying on Ikaros' lap while the angeloid, who had been without a doubt been staring at him all night and well into the morning. Her wings were flaring out across the room.

It was truly a sight to behold… waking up in the morning with an Angel as your side.

"Master." she said in a low voice "is there anything you want?"

"Nah, nothing really." Naruto said with a smile which Ikaros returned while nodding her head, the girl always asked this question every time he met her in the morning but when it came to someone like him, giving orders to the other was something he didn't enjoyed at all so he just commanded Ikaros when necessary or in important matters.

"Ufufu…" he heard a familiar giggle coming from the black haired girl sleeping on top of him and nearly groaned, here comes trouble "Ikaros-chan such a darling in the morning, trying to make Naruto-sama command you into naughty things just like what he did to our precious Rias last night" she looked up at the Angeloid, who just tilted her head to the side in confusion.

"Akeno-chan, not this early will you, I need a nice rest after last night" he basically nearly slammed the back of his head onto the pillows to clear his frustration, but then remember Ikaros' lap was currently his pillow so he stopped himself.

"Ara, ara, ufufu… so cold~" she muttered seductively "but I like that… say Naruto-sama, how about I help you clear your frustration?" Akeno said while trailing her finger across his chest.

"Can I help you clear your frustration too master?" Ikaros asked 'innocently', she didn't know what methods Akeno would use and her programs didn't have any effective ways to make Naruto relax but if she could help her master be as comfortable as possible then she would gladly do it.

"Ikaros… not you too." Naruto shook his head while Akeno just giggled with her hand covering her mouth, saying something with a straight face like that, Ikaros sure was serious about this. But then again, her face didn't show any emotion at all since the day she slammed Kokabiel head first into the wall.

"So, you have an Angel and a Devil ready to serve you" Akeno crawled up till her face was right above him "and unlike the scary lady sleeping next to us, I believe that I won't space out with just an orgasm like her," she licked her lips seductively "fufufu, doing naughty things like this just before your date with her is just like having an affair, don't you think Naruto-sama?"

Again, he found himself unable to say anything as his were eyes glued to her face, the way her breasts were pressing against his chest, especially her nipples was slowly driven him crazy. He just hoped Kurama and the other wouldn't give him a little 'boost' just liked they had last night.

But if it wasn't bad enough already, his crazy hormones which already helped his 'morning wood' started to go overload.

Akeno's eyes suddenly turned wide at something really hard poking at her lower region and smiled, someone was excited and she knew that leaving her 'master' unsatisfied like this in the morning wouldn't be good for him at all.

Glancing at Rias, Akeno could see that she was sleeping soundly and smiled. The fight last night had really drained the crimson hair girl of her strength. Rias wasn't training in stamina and magical power hard like he was so of course she would be more tired than Akeno was. Turning her eyes to Ravel, the little blonde was sleeping with a smile on her face, she had nearly used up all her power last night when she tried to break out from Grayfia's ice shell

And that was exactly as she had planned, drain all the strength of these high-class devil girls and Naruto would be hers in the morning. Ikaros wouldn't be a problem for Akeno, with her personality she wouldn't try to interfer with her like the two lady sleeping at each side of Naruto would.

"It look like Naruto-sama is getting excited at my idea isn't he?" she smiled while pressing her lower body against Naruto's with more force, she even swayed her hips a little side to side to get Naruto even more excited. Rias' intuition for Naruto would make her wake up if Akeno ever tried to do anything further than teasing like this.

However, with someone like the blond underneath her, she knew that a little teasing like this could drive him wild.

Akeno smirked when she felt the bulge grew harder and nearly gasped at the size, Naruto wasn't a horse but he was definitely bigger than the guys in some porn she had watched before. The thought of something like this inside her slowly made Akeno's mind fill with lust.

"A-A-A-Akeno, stop." Naruto tried to talk, but the feeling was actually too good to be ignored.

"Ara, you said you want me to stop?" she kissed his cheeks lightly and then moved to his neck "but your body says something different Naruto-sama." she began to suck lightly at the crook of his neck, earning a moan from Naruto.

"What are you doing Akeno?"

A cold voice called out making Akeno stop dead in her tracks, she had thought 'the scary lady' wouldn't wake up anytime soon and it was still pretty early in the morning. But when she turned her head to her left, she was met with a murderous glare from Rias while a crimson aura covered her body.

"Ara, good morning Rias, nice dream?" Akeno asked with a smile while still tracing her finger on Naruto's chest, her hip still pressing firmly into Naruto crotch and she wouldn't move out of this position any time soon. She was enjoying the feeling and no one would stop her from doing so.

Rias continued to glare at Akeno, but the black haired queens eyes opened wide when Rias broke out a satisfied smile.

"It would be better if you weren't here" she shrugged her shoulders and stood up from the bed without covering her body. Naruto quickly turned away from the sight of Rias' body. If Rias' naked body and Akeno's teasing was what he would face each morning then he didn't even know what he would turn into in the future.

"Ara, Rias you look happy!" Akeno blinked at the strange behavior of her kind. Normally she would try to stop her intentions to make Naruto feel good or attacked Akeno with her power, which happened an entire week from the time the black hair girl moved to the Uzumaki mansion "I guess it has something to do with your date with Naruto-sama, doesn't it?"

"Ufufu, that's right and Naruto-kun," Rias smirked, then she turned her eyes to Naruto who winced slightly "meet me at Kuoh's gate, our date starts there!" she turned around and walked to her room while swaying her hips seductively, Rias knew that Naruto's eyes were glued to her naked backside and was doing her best to show Naruto what he would get if he looked at her only.

"How strange!" Akeno shook her head. She looked at the clock and saw that it was about time to prepare breakfast and if Rias was going to prepare for the date then she would be the one who prepared breakfast for Naruto along with Grayfia, Ravel and Ikaros, the less competitors the better for her anyway.

* * *

"Come in!"

Rias said when she heard Grayfia's voice outside of the door.

"Thank you, ojou-sama." Grayfia opened the door and bowed deeply to Rias.

The crimson hair girl was sitting at her table, wearing a simple yet beautiful red dress to match her crimson hair. She wore a small jean jacket ontop of the dress while putting some golden bracelets on her right wrist. Rias didn't put any make-up on, because she knew that she didn't need them to make her look special compared to the others girl in Naruto's eyes.

Currently, she was holding a comb in her hand and slowly brushed it through her hair. Rias wanted to look simple yet beautiful at the same time, she didn't want to push anything too far. It was the first date in her life and it was with the boy she had loved for so long, she wanted it to be perfect.

"Ojou-sama, you look very beautiful." Grayfia said with a small smile on her face. Rias looked at the silver haired maid from the mirror, the maid was the reason she wanted to push her relationship with Naruto faster than normal, but she couldn't make herself angry at the maid. After all, she knew that all's fair in love and war, the one who made the first and right move was the winner after all.

"Thank you Grayfia." Rias nodded her head with a smile.

"Can I help you with your hair Oujo-sama?" Grayfia took a few steps forward and stood behind the crimson haired girl.

"Of course, I would love that Grayfia!" Rias said gratefully and handed the comb to the silver eyed maid.

The two of them just stayed silent, neither knew what to say to the other. Rias just sat there enjoying Grayfia's skillful hand using the comb to brush her hair while the silver haired maid focused solely on brushing the comb through her mistress' hair.

"Grayfia… You're in love with Naruto, aren't you?" Rias said, her voice didn't hold any emotion at all but years of experience told Grayfia that the young girl was sad.

Rias felt Grayfias hand stop for a second before continuing to comb her hair, and that was all the answer she needed.

"Ojou-sama, I…"

"Don't Grayfia," Rias shook her head "I'm not angry at you or anything, it's just I want to be the first one that's all" she smiled.

Grayfia turned her eyes from the mirror, afraid to meet Rias' eyes. She knew that Rias loved Naruto for a long time and the blond held a very special position in her heart. Grayfia had known that somehow, Rias had found out about their secret relationship from the fight last night, and knew that the sooner the better to both of them.

"I'm not going to lose to you, or anyone Grayfia!" Rias grinned and turned her head to the silver hair maid, making Grayfia let out a small sigh "I will be the alpha of these relationships, harem or not I'm definitely the only one special in his heart, you got that?"

"Hoh!" Grayfia folded her arms under her breast and smirked at the crimson haired girl "Really ojou-sama, you think that you could be the first girl after I and Naruto have spent so much time with each other?" she chuckled a little at Rias' face "Don't worry ojou-sama, if I'm the second then I won't let anyone be the first." She smiled at the crimson haired girls jump to attack her "too naïve." she shook her head and side stepped, making the girl fall face first to the ground "Now, if you're done ojou-sama, I need to make you a perfect girl for your date." she said sternly making Rias gulp nervously and slowly returned back to her chair, if anyone could best her and the others out of the way it was Grayfia.

* * *

Naruto stood in front of the gate of Kuoh Academy while leaning his back against the wall, it's about time for his date with Rias start.

The first date of his life was with Grayfia and she was a mature woman, plus he was completely unprepared and inexperienced unlike Grayfia.

But right now he was going to have a date with a 'normal' high school girl his age. Naruto had everything planned inside of his mind and if Rias wanted a date, he would definitely let her have the time of her life. He would give her the best date of her life to the point that if she ever dated another guy, he would never make her happy like Naruto had made her.

Naruto stood there waited patiently for Rias to arrived, waving his hand at some of his classmate who happened to pass by, most of them were girls.

"Sorry for making you wait Naruto-kun!" Naruto heard a soft voice behind him and recognized it was Rias' voice. He turned around and nearly gasped out at the angel in front of him.

Rias smiled slightly at Naruto's gaze on her, the times she spent with Grayfia to make herself even more perfect had truly paid off. She had changed her hairstyle a little so she could have a new look in Naruto's eyes with the help of Grayfia. The long bangs at each side of her head had been tied into two longs braids, which were tied together behind her head while she let the rest of her long crimson hair flow down her back just like normal.

"W-Wow Rias-chan, you look so beautiful!" Naruto exclaimed, right now there wasn't much else he could think to say about the beauty in front of him.

"Ara, thank you Naruto-kun," she turned her eyes to check out Naruto's form and smiled "you don't look so bad yourself." she commented, making Naruto's cheeks redden a little and he chuckled, feeling a little embarrassed at her words.

Naruto actually didn't know what to wear for his date, so he just wore simple clothes, yet suited to his style. Just an orange T-shirt and black jeans with black sandals, Naruto actually tried to comb his hair a few times, but gave up when his hair decided to not lay down and stayed as wild as usual.

"So, Naruto-kun, shall we go?" Rias asked with a bright smile and held out her hand to him, making Naruto's cheeks redden even more.

Naruto took Rias's soft hand into his much bigger own and linked their fingers to each other, both of them slowly walked along the street while talking with each other normally, the nervousness both devils held slowly disappeared as their conversation went on. Neither of them saw the small group of beautiful girls and one lady stalking behind them while trying to act as normal as possible.

"Naruto-sama," Ravel muttered slowly as she kept her eyes on the couple. She felt glad that Naruto and Rias were very happy, the connection between them made her feel Naruto's emotions directly but she couldn't help but also feel extremely jealous at the crimson haired girl. But as his manager and his fiancés, plus her mother had told her about Naruto's special case, which could lead to a harem in the future she wanted him to be happy like this and wanted all the good things to him "Please enjoying yourself, Ravel will encourage you from afar!"

"Ufufu, you sure are a good manager Ravel-sama," Akeno giggled while hiding behind a tree with her head a little above Ravel "Rias is so lucky, I hope I get be the next one."

"Hmph." Koneko just took a spoonful of cake into her mouth and chewed slowly, she had heard about Naruto's date with Rias and rushed here the first chance she got. Spying wasn't something she enjoyed, but this was a special case so she would just set her normal preferences aside for the moment.

"Again, why do I have to follow you girls?" Grayfia sighed tiredly while wearing her normal clothes, but her silver hair stood out too much so she had to put a cap on to hide her hair. Whilst she said something like that, she actually wanted to see the date. Part of her wanted to know if Rias was doing her best or not, another part of her was getting jealous from the sight of them.

"Master…" Ikaros muttered quietly while standing beside Grayfia, she was checking her system to find if anything was wrong with her. Nothing was out of the original yet she found a strange feeling inside of her chest.

Returning back to our couple, they just arrived at an amusement park. It was Sunday so the park had a lot of people, especially couples hand in hand with each other just like Naruto and Rias. But the moment they stepped into the crowds, both of them immediately gained a lot attention from the others. No matter where they went, people always looked at them and muttered with each other about how good they looked with each other or Naruto's handsomeness and Rias' beauty.

Naruto bought a big cotton candy for Rias, which she happily ate and shared some of it with Naruto with a happy smile. They went from shop to shop, store after store and played every game they found at the amusement park.

"Look Naruto-kun!" Rias excitedly yelled and pointed her hand at the big stuffed animals one of which was a cute big orange fox the size of a big dog hooked up at the gate of a small store.

"You like them?" he grinned and pulled his sleeves up a little "Let's me win it for you" actually, he had seen that stuffed toy and if not for Rias who was walking beside him, he would run to that shop first and get the toy because of its resemblance to Kurama "Let's go!" he pulled her hand gently and both of them ran to the shop.

The owner of the shop was a middle aged man who was wearing a satisfied grin on his face while counting the money he just got from the last player. Naruto looked at the game and saw it was pretty easy, for him at least. From what he saw from the couple who had just lost the game, he would have to throw the ball to knockdown the three cups that had been place onto each other and formed a triangle shape. It was pretty lame that the shop owner who used this game to make money from costumers by gluing the cup together, too bad for this man though, Naruto didn't plan on losing this game. He would get the fox for Rias.

"One shot please!" Naruto's eyes twitched at the man's gaze on Rias, of course she would stand out the most. People began to gather around the shop because they wanted see the handsome looking man try yo beat the legendary game at this amusement park. Somehow as long as they remembered, this shop had never lost before despite no one ever finding out which method the owner used to make the cups never fall to the ground.

"Wow, nice girlfriend you have there kiddo-" the man smirked and gave Naruto the balls to throw "Think you can beat this game?"

"Of course!" Naruto muttered dangerously, making the man flinch at the dangerous aura around the blond.

"Go Naruto-kun!" Rias cheered out excitedly. Despite knowing that Naruto would destroy those cups with just one shot, she couldn't help but getting happy at the thought Naruto would get the stuffed toy for her.

Naruto smirked and held his hand back a little, with all his strength he could put a hole into the wall of this shop and destroy those cups, but seeing that all he wanted was the fox, he just use a very little part of his strength and threw the ball.

_**SMASH!**_

Everyone's eyes widened in shock at all three cups falling down to the ground after the ball hit them. The mouth of the owner dropped in shock while Rias was cheering loudly.

"I want that fox over there!" Naruto pointed his hand to the orange fox, but his face turned to confusion when the man in front of him smirked victoriously "Problem?"

"You have to stand behind the line kid." He pointed to the ground. Naruto's eyes widened when he noticed his feet had slipped onto the line by just a millimeter.

"Hey, it's just a little!" Naruto scolded but after he saw the look on the man face, he took another ball and stepped back, he actually stood a few meters behind the line "Fine, you want to play then!"

'Damn, that kid must have came from a baseball team to throw like that" The owner thought and brought out the 'special' glue for the cups 'with this, even if he hits it dead on… they won't fall down' he smirked and prepared the cups in secret.

"I swear I saw that line move a little." Naruto muttered to the crimson haired girl beside him

"Basically cheating." Rias nodded her head "Try not to destroy his store this time Naruto-kun!" she smile and kissed his cheek softly, making the spectators especially the girls squeal out in delight "For luck!" she winked, making Naruto's cheeks redden.

"Okay blonde, your turn!" The owner smirked and pointed to the cups.

"Here I go!" Naruto brought his arms back, this time he threw the ball with more force than before and made it nearly disappear to the naked eye.

SMASH!

This time, he had destroyed two out of the three cups with his power, Naruto smiled nervously at the damage he caused and saw that the ball actually got stuck in the wall behind them. Rias shook her head, but after seeing everyone around her cheer out, she smiled.

"The fox!" Naruto pointed his hand to the fox toy again.

"Wait the minute kid, I didn't see the ball. You must be cheating or something like that!" the owner tried to weasel out of giving the prize, making Naruto groaned.

"Damn it, I play fair!" Naruto said and pointed his hand to the toy again "I want that toy!"

"Okay kid, this time if you make the cups fall down again, I will give you back the money and give you that fox!" he said and brought out three special cups reserved for emergency situations like this, they were made from heavy metal so if the ball actually hit them, they still would never fall down "But if you lose, your girlfriend over there must work for me for a day, how's about that?"

"What did you say?" Naruto scolded.

"Cheating isn't good kid, remember that!" He laughed and went to prepare the cups, this time with some extra glue to the metal cups. There is no way the kid could beat the game when he brought out these cups, and with the help of that red hair chick, he would make a lot of money just by making her stand in front of his shop and call for the costumers "Done!" he turned around but then heard the sound of something pierce through the air and fly past his head.

_**SMASH!**_

All the cups fell down to the ground with a heavy sound.

"The fox!" Naruto smirked and pointed his hand to the stuffed toy.

"Wait kid, I didn't see…" but he quickly shut his mouth when Rias walked past Naruto with her bangs shadowing her eyes.

_**CRACK!**_

Her hand slammed against the wooden stand, making it crack a little under her strength and everyone even Naruto had to take a step back at the sight of the angry girl in front of them. The owner gulped nervously while looking at the girl in front of him.

"The fox please." she looked up and smiled sweetly to him "Or else I will destroy this store!"

* * *

"Geez, you were so scary back there" Naruto chuckled with an ice-cream in his hand. Rias was holding a fox toy in one hand while her other hand was holding the same type of ice-cream as Naruto.

"Naruto-kun tried so hard and yet he called you a cheater." Rias said dramatically.

"Well, it's not that hard you know!" He grinned and licked his ice-cream "Hm, this thing is so good. Kind of reminding me of the first ice-cream you bought me!"

"Ufufu, the same chocolate with some extra vanilla wasn't it?" she then realized a small chocolate cream on Naruto lowered lip and stood on the tips of her toes "You left a bit of ice-cream here, let me clean it for you!" she licked his lower lips seductively without a care about the eyes of everyone around them "there!" she smiled.

"Rias, we're in public!" Naruto called but she had run away while laughing "This girl is going to kill me one day." he chuckled and quickly followed the crimson haired girl.

After finishing with the amusement park, Naruto and Rias walked out with hands full of the toys Naruto got for her. She had to store them away using her magic, but still carried the orange fox in her hand.

They went to a small restaurant for their lunch, which Rias had a hard time concentrating on eating when those waitresses just come to their table and flirted with Naruto. After ten minutes without anything changing, Rias spooned some soup into her mouth and stood up, brought Naruto's face to hers and kissed him in front of everyone pouring the soup into his mouth while their tongues played with each other.

A little too forward, but no waitress's dared to disturb their meal again.

After lunch, they came to an Otaku shop and Rias actually squealed out in delight when she found out that this shop let people wear the cosplay clothes. She had tried on a lot of clothes and even some revealing outfits from her favourite characters. Naruto nearly had a nosebleed when she dressed in a sailor school uniform, the uniform was too tight and her breasts nearly tore through the shirt while the skirt was too short, exposing the bottom half of her backside to Naruto's eyes.

They went to a lot of places after that, such as an Aquarium at the nearby town, a game center, a movie theater, roller coaster… and even a lingerie shop. It was kind of embarrassing for Naruto when his date wanted his opinion about the underwear they wanted to buy. But all in all, it was a happy day for the both of them, Naruto and Rias never had so much fun in their life together like this before.

But just like anything, their date had to come to an end. Rias, while feeling sad and that their date was too short, was thinking about a possible way to ask Naruto out for the next time.

Both Naruto and Rias were sitting in one of the many cabins of the Massive Wheel and currently their cabin was going to the top now. It was a pretty slow wheel so Rias and Naruto could enjoy the view from the top to the fullest.

"Thank you Naruto-kun." Rias said with a bright smile while hugging the fox close to her chest "for the best day of my life!"

"It's nothing Rias, you're also give me a really happy day!" Naruto scratched the back of his head and then leaned his back to the chair.

Rias nodded her head and looked out of the windows, it's nearly six o'clock by now. The sun was almost setting at the horizon.

Rias put the fox to her chair and stood up. She quickly climbed onto Narutos lap and sat there with her arms around his neck before he could realized it.

"Naruto-kun… Thank you!" Rias smiled and brought her lips to his, kissing him softly. Naruto's eyes widened a bit but then slowly closed up, he had his arms around her waist and pulled her closer to him and began to kiss back.

Finishing a date with a soft kiss. There was nothing better than that.

* * *

"Naruto-kun, say ahh!" Rias smiled while holding a snack in front of Naruto, they were sitting at the couch of the living room and watching TV together.

"Ah!" Naruto opened his mouth childishly and let Rias put the snack inside his mouth.

"Ara, the two love birds have it bad!" Akeno giggle beside them.

Naruto just laughed and laid his head back on the couch. Three days had passed since his date with Rias. He no longer looked at the crimson haired girl as just his childhood friend anymore, they had grown closer and closer with each day that passed by. Sure it wasn't like how things were going with Grayfia, but Naruto enjoyed building up a relationship like this with Rias.

"Naruto-sama, here is the schedule for this week, please memorise it before midnight" Ravel said with a hint of pride in her voice and handed Naruto a slip of paper.

"Thank you Ravel-chan," Naruto nodded his head and turned to the Angeloid who was sitting on the ground with her back leaning against his legs "Ikaros, how is everything going with your chicken coop and the watermelon garden?"

"Everything is going well master" Ikaros said with her usual tone "is there anything you need with the garden?"

"Ah, it's nothing really" He nodded his head.

Ding! Dong!

"Hm, I wonder who it is?" seeing that Grayfia was cleaning the kitchen with the help of his clone, Naruto stood up from the couch and ran to the door before any of the girls decided to help him.

"Naruto Uzumaki here!" he said brightly when he opened the door, but a yellow blur suddenly tackled him around waist and nearly made Naruto fall to the ground in surprise.

"OTOU-SAMA!" a child screamed out excitedly making Naruto's eyes turn wide in shock. He looked at the small child who was hugging his waist and saw that she was wearing the traditional miko outfit and tall geta with whitetabi. The sleeves of her haori featured a giant red star-shaped pentagram on the sleeves, surrounded by five smaller pentagrams in between the points. She also has golden hair and two cute animal ears sticking out at the top of her head.

But what shocked Naruto the most were nine golden tails behind her.

"What?" he heard the others rush to the door after hearing the scream from this child.

"Naruto-kun, who is this child?" Rias asked with surprise in her voice and she quickly saw the nine golden tails behind her "A kyuubi?"

"I don't know!" Naruto shook his head, but then he heard a soft laugh at the door and turned to look, his eyes widen at the beautiful woman with a voluptuous figure and golden blonde hair with matching eyes. She is also dressed in shrine maiden attire just like the small girl, and it wasn't hard to see the resemblance between them.

"Kunou, you embarrassed me in front of your otou-san" she smiled playfully and waved her hand to the girl to come near her.

"W-w-what?" Naruto shuttered.

"Hello there Naruto-san, it's been a long time hasn't it?" the blond woman smiled to him and bowed down.

"Otou-san, I have wanted to meet you for a long time!" the girl, Kunou, jumped up and down with excitement in her eyes.

"WHAT? OTOU-SAN?" Nearly all the residents of Uzumaki Mansion screamed out in shock.

While Naruto just gulped nervously, he couldn't help but feel that trouble had found him... again

**_End chapter 12._**

* * *

_**Author's note: Here it's... chapter 12, the first part was a little rough because I couldn't write probably for the first few days, you know Vacation and stuff really disturbed my mind so hopefully I'm not overdone anything.**_

_** I had decided to keep the latest Author note... so chapter 13 would be the real chapter 12 ^^**_

_** Hope you like the debut of Yasaka and Kunou... I promise to you that Kunou will be in the Harem despite she's looking at Naruto as her father now, everything will be answer in the next chapter, which I don't know when it will come out because I will concentrate in Fairy Tail's Legend for a few days.**_

_** Please Read and Review... (And remember to vote everyone)**_

_** Tina...Peace out ... ^^ **_


	13. Chapter 13

_**About the last chapter: It's look like Moka definitely be Naruto's familiar now, I will keep the Poll for you to vote but at this rate she definitely become Naruto's familiar, or one of Naruto's familiars if you wanted to.**_

_** And about the Harem I had seen that a lot of readers wanted Grayfia to be the main girl, I guess I have enjoyed writing her's plot a little too much then ^^.. anyway she will be the main girl in Naruto's Harem along with Rias... Don't change my mind about Rias should be the main or not ^^**_

_** Anyway, there not much about the last chapter so I think we will start the story here. Cannon will start at the next chapter.**_

"Naruto" normal Speech.

'**_Naruto_**' normal Thought.

"_**Rasengan**_" magic/jutsu.

"**Kurama**" Demon/monster/Bijuu normal Speech.

'_**Kurama**_' Demon/moster/Bijuu Thought.

* * *

**_Naruto DxD- Purpose of living_**

**_Volume 1: The high school life begin_**

**_Chapter 13_**

"Please forgive me!"

Yasaka, the leader of the Youkai Faction, bowed deeply with her forehead touching the ground. Naruto was desperately trying to defuse the situation, but sadly things only got worse and worse with each passing minute.

To say Rias and the others were angry was an understatement, the understatement of the year as a matter of fact. Naruto tried to explain that he, in fact, had no relations to Yasaka and that Kunou was in no way his child. His only salvation was Ikaros, the only one who believed him. Grayfia had gone to contact Sirzechs, it wasn't everyday that the leader of a power faction nonchalantly walks into a mansion full of devils.

Rias had tried to blast him with her power of destruction and nearly destroyed the living room in the process of trying to kill him or to make him suffer. After he placated his childhood friend, he ordered Ikaros to play with the child. The girl had never seen an Angel and was happy to play with Ikaros, but of course, she preferred her 'father' more than anything. She clung to Naruto until her mother told her to go play with Ikaros so her 'parents' could have some alone time.

When Grayfia returned, she handed Naruto a mission request from Sirzechs, and it turned out that the mission entitled that he would have to pose as Kunou's father. This job might be pretty easy in a way, but Naruto must fulfill it for the sake of Devil and Youkai relationship, because after all, the woman before him, Yasaka, was the leader of the Youkai Faction.

Learning of Naruto's mission, the girls knew he was telling the truth and calmed down before apologizing for attacking him, especially Rias who tried to evaporate him.

"Yasaka-san, please stand up," Naruto smiled nervously to the older woman before him "There no need to bow like that."

"But I have troubled you with this misunderstanding. Naruto-san, please forgive me," Looking up, she peered into Naruto's eyes expectantly.

"Don't worry about that. Now, please sit up and tell us everything okay?" he smiled and helped Yasaka to her feet. They returned to the VIP room located on the sixth floor. Naruto never knew he would use this room so soon.

"Here's your tea Yasaka-sama, Naruto-sama," Grayfia put the tray down on the table and poured the tea into two cups. Rias and the others were sitting in the chairs behind Naruto, the crimson heiress had decided to call all the members of her peerage here so they could observe the proceedings so they could help Naruto on his mission to the best of their ability.

"Thank you Grayfia-san," Yasaka smiled gratefully and took a cup from Grayfia which the silver haired maid nodded her head with a smile before going to stand next to Naruto, eagerly awaiting his next order, "I'm really surprised that you're here Grayfia-san, I thought you were going to stay as the head maid of Lucifer-sama?"

"I'm Naruto-sama's personal maid now Yasaka-sama," a small smile graced Grayfia's beautiful face.

"I see," the blonde Kyuubi nodded her head in understanding and turned her head to Naruto, "So Naruto-san, I guess you already know your part of your mission?"

"Yes Yasaka-san," Naruto nodded his head and sipped the tea, "but, why me Yasaka-san? I mean you could choose someone who has experience as a father like some an older Youkai or Devil. But I? I'm just a young devil and am still inexperienced. I'm not even a High-class devil you know."

"I know that Naruto-san," Yasaka put the cup on the table, "However, as some of you already know… Kunou and I are the only Kyuubis of the Youkai race. I know that some of you wonder why. It's because it is very rare that a Kitsune Youkai could achieve nine tails like me and my daughter, who inherited my power."

Everyone nodded their head. Kiba was explaining a few things about the Youkai Faction to Issei and the church duo.

"Kunou's father was a normal human and he had abandoned us a long time ago when he found out I was a Youkai, and I have never met him since then but," Yasaka's voice held a deep sadness when she began to tell the story, "Kunou always wished to know her father and always wanted him to appear for her birthday. That was always her wish since the day she could remember her birthday. I had desperately tried to find someone who could act as her father. But after everything I tried, my daughter still saw through the act and knew it wasn't her father or the person I found just want power and money out of this."

Yasaka slowly took the cup and drank the tea as silence permeated the room. Maybe Yasaka was the leader of the Youkai Faction, but she was still a mother who wanted the best for her daughter.

"I just wanted her to be happy on her birthday, but I always made her cry after the party has finished. I'm really a failure as a mother to her child…" Yasaka wiped a tear from the corner of her golden eye before continuing, "Long ago, I had hoped that I wouldn't have to tell Kunou that her father abandoned us until a few weeks ago I decided to tell her the truth about him. And then, before I could go to my daughter's room, I saw…"

"Naruto-sama in his Kyuubi form?" Ravel gasped and everyone eyes widened. She and everyone still remembered what happened at the engagement party, how Naruto's energy materialized into a Kyuubi form with black lines marring the body.

"Yes, I saw Naruto-san's form and thought that you might be one of the members of our Kitsune clan that had gained nine tails like me," Yasaka nodded her head, "However, when I did some research about it, I couldn't find anything related to Naruto Uzumaki, and your fox form was very unique, it is very different than mine," She paused a little, "but that was when an idea popped into my head. Who could better be a father to Kunou than someone who has a Kyuubi form like us? I was hesitant as first because I didn't want to use anyone especially someone like you for my own selfishness. But when Kunou saw you, she had asked me…" she trailed off.

"If I'm her father or not?" Naruto sighed. He felt bad for the woman in front of him who cared deeply for her daughter's happiness, even going as far as abandoning her duty as leader to come all the way from Kyoto to here. And just to find someone who could act as Kunou's father so that the child could have a happy birthday, "But, what is your plan for after her birthday?"

"I had told her that her father is very busy and has to go on business trip," Yasaka lowered her head "S-She might hate me when she finds out, but I hope I could prolong the time until she's fully matured and can take care of herself, so please…" Yasaka stood up and got on her knees in front of them, Naruto's and everyone eyes widened in shock, "Please help me Naruto-san! Kunou already thinks you're her father so you can just take her here and there, and act like her father until the end of her birthday. I will offer you anything you want: money, power or even myself. Just please be her father… just for two days!" She lowered herself down until she was bowing deeply.

A pair of gentle hands touched her shoulder gently and helped her back up to her feet. Yasaka looked up and saw that Naruto was smiling at her

"I will help you Yasaka-san," Naruto grinned, "I don't need anything at all. You're one of the best mothers I have ever seen in my life. I promise you that I will try my best to be Kunou's father. If you need anything after this just ask me." Naruto smiled brightly, making Yasaka's cheeks turn a shade of pink before quickly fading away.

"Thank you Naruto-san," she nodded her head with a smile, the young man in front of her was really different than the rest of the men she had asked for help. All they wanted was money and power, or even her body in return. They didn't care about how Kunou felt when they were her father and it was one of the many reasons her daughter was perpetually sad.

But with Naruto, then maybe her daughter could have a happy birthday after all.

* * *

"Otou-sama!" Kunou cried out happily and launched herself at Naruto's body.

Everyone, including Rias, had decided be part of this plan; they didn't know how everything would turn out at the end, but even a pervert like Issei had felt sorry for the blonde woman. Yasaka had told Naruto everything he need to know from Kunou's favorite food to her favorite toys. The leader of Youkai Faction even told Naruto everything about her to prevent suspicion form her daughter. Kunou was be a young and immature girl, but she could be very smart at the same time.

"Hello there Kunou-chan, I hope you have been a good girl for Ikaros-nee?" He patted her head and turned his eyes to Ikaros who was sitting with a ball in her hand.

"Yes, Kunou has been a very good girl. Ikaros-nee played a lot of games with me!" Kunou said making Yasaka and the girls, even Kiba coo at the girl's cuteness, "She is the best Angel ever!" Naruto chuckled, maybe acting as her father wouldn't be so bad at all. The girl suddenly pulled his hand to sit down next to Ikaros along with her mother, "Let's play together Otou-sama, Okaa-sama!"

Naruto just smiled nervously at the others and followed the fox girl. He felt kind of glad that Ikaros was here with him, or else he would be too nervous to do anything. Despite following Yasaka's idea, they, the other girls, couldn't help but feel jealous at the sight in front of them.

Naruto let Kunou sit on his lap much to the annoyance of Ravel and Koneko. He began to play with the smaller blonde just like a normal father would with their child. The others, especially Yasaka, widened their eyes in surprise at the scene in front of them. They couldn't believe that Naruto, naturally, could act like as if he was Kunou's father from the beginning. The blonde haired child's face held so much happiness that Yasaka hadn't seen before, and the girls couldn't help but admit that the three of them look just like a happy family together.

"You know with that golden hair and the Kyuubi form," Xenovia muttered to Asia as she looked at the scene in front of her, "Naruto could be related to Kunou-sama from the beginning."

"Yes, they look so happy with each other," Asia smiled brightly.

"Ara, Buchou… you look thoughtful," Akeno looked at her king and saw that she was staring at Naruto with a blush on her face. Not only that she seemed to space out, "I bet that you're thinking of how good a father Naruto is!"

"Akeno! It's not like that!" she tried to defend herself, but she couldn't help but agree with her queen about that. Naruto definitely made a good father.

"Naruto-sama…" Ravel blushed furiously at hearing the words from Akeno. She too, couldn't help but agree that Naruto was a good father. She would inform her mother of this interesting fact later on. Her mother would be happy that Naruto, not only was her daughter's fiancé, but was a powerful devil with unique personality, and he was also a really good and caring father.

"Now, Kunou-chan, let me introduce you to my friends," Naruto, wrapping his hands around Kunou's waist, lifted her off his lap with ease. He stood up and walked up to where Rias and the others were standing. He felt really bad that he was helping her mother in tricking Kunou like this. Especially a little girl who was just eight or ten years old.

* * *

"Say ah, Kunou-chan," Naruto smiled and fed Kunou, with chopsticks, a piece of grilled meat.

"Ahh~!" Kunou opened her mouth widely and ate the food Naruto fed her.

"Here you go too, honey~" Yasaka said with a small blush on her cheeks. Lunch time had arrived after three hours of playing a lot of games and even video games with each other. Grayfia went to the storage room and brought out an extra large table so there was enough space for everyone including Rias' peerage. Kunou and Yasaka had taken both seats at Naruto's sides much to Rias' annoyance. But the girl just shook it off and sat next to the blond hair girl, who looked at Rias as her big sister now.

"You know Akeno. Do you think she's getting into this a bit too much?" Rias whispered to her black haired queen, "I don't know why, but I feel that Naruto acting as Kunou-chan's father was just a part of her reason to come here."

"Me too, Buchou" Akeno nodded her head. Yasaka had decided that she and Naruto should act as a proper couple in love with each other, and the scene in front of them was really annoying them, especially Rias.

Naruto chuckled nervously as he ate the food Yasaka fed him.

'**Be careful Naruto, she is planning something else!**' Kurama said inside Naruto's mind, because of the link between them, Kurama could access Naruto's sense and a part of Naruto's power and ability of empathy was one of them.

'I know Kurama,' Naruto nodded his head, 'she might be a good actress, but she couldn't betray her emotions.'

It was all fake and Naruto knew it; he could feel her emotions clearly inside of the VIP room. She felt sad, yet at the same time her emotions were totally different from a sad mother telling him about her mistake in tricking her daughter. There was also something else Naruto couldn't describe about Yasaka, and he knew he had to be careful around her. Maybe he should tell Grayfia about this.

But there was an emotion coming from Yasaka that prevented him from telling his maid... it was fear.

'**Don't tell her. While I know that maid could keep a calm disposition, but if she know that the Kyuubi**,' Kurama paused a little, apparently he couldn't stand watching another Kyuubi other than himself running outside. The orange Kyuubi wanted nothing more than challenge the golden Kyuubi in a fight to decide who is the strongest Nine-Tailed fox, but sadly he couldn't leave Naruto's body, '**was using you, we don't know what could happen if she choose to attack that female. And if the Grayfia is as strong as the rumors say, the fight would level this country if they went all out. You understand how protective that maid is of you, don't you Naruto?**'

'I know Kurama. It looks like only time will tell," Naruto thought inside of his head and fed Kunou another spoon full of vegetables which the blonde girl tried to push it away. He turned his head to Ravel and saw that she was staring at him. Her eyes were telling him that she knew what he was thinking.

It looks like their bond had gotten stronger lately. Ravel had begun to show signs of understanding Naruto's desires before he could tell her. The tears had begun to show its affect, and he didn't want to think what would happen after he drank it.

Ravel sent him a meaningful look before turning away before she ate another piece of food. She too like everyone else didn't like the closeness between Naruto and Yasaka. Yasaka was getting into it a little bit too much. She remembered from some old book she had read when she was younger that Kitsunes were professionals at jokes and illusions, especially acting like everything was real. She didn't know if Yasaka followed the old Kitsune way or not, but she felt that there something more to the blond Kyuubi's visit.

Naruto sighed, tomorrow would be Kunou's birthday. Yasaka had decided that they should celebrate her birthday here, and her people at Kyoto had already organized a huge party for their princess. They would return home late tomorrow night, and everything will be revealed after that.

Or sooner than any of them expected.

* * *

Naruto stood outside on his rooftop, leaning his arms on the balcony and looking out at the town in the middle of the night. After putting Kunou to sleep, he couldn't find himself wanting to do the same thing at all so he decided to go to the rooftop to get some fresh air. Who knew that taking care of a child would be this stressful. After all, he had given his best and was glad that Kunou enjoyed his attention.

Yasaka had decided to stay on the bed with Kunou and slept with her like they always did. Everyone in Rias' peerage had stayed in the empty rooms he had, this is the first time Uzumaki Mansion had this many residents and had rung out with laughter. Naruto chuckled at memory. The look on Issei's face when he 'accidentally' put him and Asia in a different rooms.

"Naruto-kun?"

Naruto turned his head behind him and saw that Rias was standing at the door looking at him with a surprised expression on her face. Naruto's face reddened a little at seeing her clothes which were simply string panties and unbuttoned T-shirt.

"Couldn't sleep Rias-chan?" Naruto asked while he devoured the sight in front of him.

"It's actually pretty hard to sleep without you beside me," Rias walked up to the balcony and leaned her arm on it. She said it casually like it was an obvious thing made Naruto turn his head so fast they his neck nearly cracked only for Rias to take a deep breath. The wind slowly blew through her crimson tresses adding a magical quality to the scene, "I'm sorry for attacking you this morning Naruto-kun."

"You've already apologized once Rias, " Naruto words pulled him out of his thought. He stared into her beautiful blue-green eyes and smiled, "Plus, you don't have to worry or even say sorry. It's not everyday that your childhood friend gets stuck in a misunderstanding about his 'child'."

Rias giggled at his words and brought her face closer to his. She asked with a gentle smile, "Say Naruto-kun, what are you planning to do after becoming a high-class devil? You know when you become a high-class devil you wouldn't have to worry about Devil jobs anymore. And with your current status in the devil world, plus your acting part in 'Magical Girl Levia-tan', I say you wouldn't have to worry about money for about a hundred years. So what are your plans for the future?"

Rias brought up a good point, if she hadn't remind him then Naruto wouldn't know what to do after his promotion to a High-Class devil. Sure, he still had his dream of confessing his feelings to his lovely childhood friend, and after his date with Rias that dream only grew stronger. But what would he do after confessing his feelings to her? He just couldn't just take an heiress to one of the most powerful Clans to a date without troubling her? Plus he also had a lot of issues with the higher-ups. Those guys would never let him have a minute of free time let alone let him date someone of Rias' prestige.

"I really don't know Rias-chan" he confessed truthfully, "You know before you came into my life all I wanted was to stay alive. It was a constant struggle just to stay alive and not die from starvation or illness. After I met you and we became best friends, everything changed for me especially after living at the Gremory castle. I didn't have to worry constantly about my life and I had a family which cared for me, friends who would never leave my side, especially, a certain beautiful and lovely girl I know who just so happens to be my childhood friend who brought happiness to my life and made it more interesting," He chuckled but kept his eyes focused on the town so he didn't see the furious blush on Rias' face, "But you know what Rias-chan, the life I had before I met you, the life I was living after the loss of my family was fake. . . it was all fake."

Rias' eyes widened at Naruto's speech. The image of a younger Naruto, holding a black katana pointed at her throat suddenly appeared in her mind. Her face lost its color when she saw the look in his eyes, those same eyes he had the day she accidentally bumped into him.

"I didn't want to worry anyone especially you Rias-chan with some stupid memory of mine" Naruto gritted his teeth, "However, sooner or later you guys will found out everything about me. Even I don't remember half of my previous life . . . When I woke up in Lucifer's castle, I had inconsistent gaps in my memories, and no matter how tried I tried or what methods I used, I couldn't remember. I couldn't remember how I lost my conscious and how I ended up in the castle," Rias bit her lower lips to stop the words from coming out. She didn't want to tell him the truth, he would hate himself for nearly killing her, one of his precious people.

"But last month, I remembered a part of my previous life," Naruto smiled warmly at the memories Kurama gave him, "I was ten years old and joined an academy that would teach me how to fight, how to protect myself. Sadly, I couldn't remember my parents, but that day when I joined the Academy, I was nothing but a trouble maker, pulling pranks. I acted idiotically so that people would notice me. Why do I do such things for attention? I don't know. But that day I met a person who cared for me. An older brother would support me. His name was Iruka Umino, my first sensei."

"Naruto-kun…"

"I sometime envy you Rias-chan," he turned his head to her, "You're a free spirit. You can do whatever you wanted and have anything you want. Hell when you ran into me, I envied he roller skates, and wanted to steal them for myself," Naruto chuckled as Rias hit the back of his head. She knew something about him, he just knew it. He felt her emotions when he told her about the part when he woke up at Lucifer's castle years ago. But decided to push it aside and wanted to lighten the mood instead, "It's a beautiful night isn't it?" Naruto asked with his eyes set on her.

"It sure is," Rias nodded her head with a smile. Both of them just stared at each other for a moment before closing the gap between them. The only thing they wanted to do was to feel the others' lips just like when they were in the cabin.

But then a girlish scream immediately broke the tender moment. Naruto swiveled his head to the house and saw a bright light appear on the third floor before an explosion shook the mansion uncontrollably. Concentrating, Naruto sensed that everyone was alright but he also felt four strange signatures . . .

"KUNOU!" His eyes snapped opened and he took Rias' hand. Both of them disappeared in a flash of yellow.

Naruto reappeared inside Kunou's and Yasaka's room to see that the room was on fire. He could feel the energy coming from the flame and saw that it was the Kyuubi's flame, Yasaka's powerful magic. Quickly shielding Rias from the flames, they stepped through the large hole in the wall leading outside.

"KUNOU!" They heard Yasaka screamed in horror as a column of fire appeared.

Looking up, Naruto saw a Harpy holding the sleeping Kunou within her claws while three of her compatriots along with a lot of monsters were fighting Yasaka. They must be strong to be able to hold even ground with Yasaka, leader of the Youkai faction, especially the Kappa. Naruto had never seen a Kappa with such mastery over the element of water. Something wasn't right here. Their power kept increasing for no reason.

"Stay here and support me Rias-chan!" Naruto put Rias to the ground who nodded her head quickly and called on her power. Naruto joined the battle with his Kunai ready.

"It's useless Yasaka-sama, your power is nothing against us now!" the green Oni snarled with a smirk on his face, "Your death will bring destruction to your faction in Kyoto, and our master would be happy to have his throne rightfully returned to his ownership."

"Give me back my daughter!" Yasaka cried and began to transform into her Kyuubi form. Those Youkai in front of her have had their powers boosted.

Her opponents saw her transformation and immediately attacked her. They knew Yasaka could easily deal with them if she transformed. Although, she would likely level this town and take back her daughter before they could deliver the child to their master

But Yasaka's transformation suddenly stopped when Naruto appeared in a flash of yellow between her and the Youkai. As soon as he appeared, Naruto created a Rasengan and thrust at the Oni. He shouted in pain and was thrown away in a powerful whirlwind. His comrades shook themselves out of their dazed state and attacked Naruto, but a black orb with a crimson aura hit one of them dead on, erasing half of one's face.

Rias was standing with her hand thrust out. Her eyes widened when the ground around her began to shake violently. A puff of smoke appeared beside her and she saw a clone of Naruto wrap a hand around her waist before jumping out of the way as massive jaws broke through the earth.

A massive monster began to crawl out of the ground as it roared. Rias covered her ears at the ear shattering sound. She felt like her head was going to explode at the sound. Monsters began to crawl out of the giant hole to attack Naruto and Yasaka. While they weren't much of a threat; they were going to out number the two if Naruto and Yasaka didn't use their more destructive powers

A blur suddenly passed by the monster trying to sneak behind Naruto as it slashed at the monster. The blur stopped behind Naruto back to back. It was Kiba, duel wielding two swords.

"So, what's the situation senpai?" Kiba asked

"Three leaders, two are dead and one is currently battle Yasaka-san. There are a lot of monsters, a massive one to make their point," Naruto sent two monsters flying with a powerful kick.

"So what's the plan senpai?"

"Take them all out and rescue Kunou," Naruto didn't need to turn around to know that Kiba understood his orders and began cleaving through the monsters with his sword. He smiled as a massive barrier materialized. Grayfia was trying her best to hide the battle from human sight.

Powerful lightning began to strike the ground. Looking up, Naruto saw Akeno hovering above the ground with her wings out. A golden magic circle floating above her head shot out lightning in intervals. Rias with the help of his clones took out monsters before they could reach the queen.

Issei had his own share of fighting. Naruto had to admit that the brunette was holding his own pretty well while he simultaneously protected Asia. He even managed to harm the massive beast with a boosted Dragon Shot. Koneko, using her super strength, sent any monster in her path flying. Alongside her, Xenovia with Durandal in hand cleaved through the monsters violently without any rhyme or technique.

Floating in the sky, Ikaros shot down monsters, one by one, using the strange light her wings emitted. Any monster foolish enough to get close was mercilessly ripped apart by an unseen force without acknowledgment.

Ravel, with her flaming wings out, protected Grayfia from any monsters as the maid concentrated on stabilizing the barrier.

"KONEKO!" Naruto yelled, earning the attention of the white haired girl. He pointed his hand to the biggest beast and then pointed his finger to the sky while running at the beast.

Koneko nodded her head in understanding and ran at the beast. The small white haired girl run passed the beast's legs without trouble and met Naruto underneath the beast. Synchronizing their movements, Naruto and Koneko jumped and slugged the beast with powerful punches propelling it into the sky at unimaginable speeds as it roared in pain. Naruto used some of his energy to add some altitude.

A clone appeared beside him and nodded his head. Naruto held out his hand while the clone channeled his energy and created a normal Rasengan in the original's hand. Koneko sent another monster flying before she turned her head around in shock. She saw white blades being to form around Naruto's Rasengan as it began to expand.

The bright white-bluish light and the strange, bell screeching like sound earned everyone's attention. Turning their heads, they saw Naruto holding a massive Rasengan above his head, the whirling blades reminded them of a shuriken.

"**Futon: Rasenshuriken**" Naruto muttered. He hefted the Rasengan and hurled it at the sky.

A second passed as the powerful shuriken whirled through the clouds. And then they heard it, a large explosion. A massive shockwave rippled through the air, it cracked and nearly broke Grayfia's barrier. Their mouths dropped in shock as an enormous orb appeared in the sky while spinning slowly. The clouds swirled around it making it look like a storm. After a minute, the orb disappeared and the massive beast slowly fell to the ground, blood covering its body.

All the monsters had been killed with the help of Naruto, Rias and her peerage. All of them quickly gathered behind Yasaka who was finishing off the last leader. Its body was being vaporized into nothingness by the golden flames. A murderous expression was plastered on her face as she stared down the Harpy holding her child captive.

"Give her back to me!" Yasaka muttered dangerously.

"Or what?" The harpy smirked "Yasaka-sama, I couldn't believe that someone like you would go so low as to going to these filthy devils for protection. You have broken the oath between you and your master. Your child would pay for that. Our master will use her at the ritual!" she laughed loudly while Yasaka was gritted her teeth in anger.

"Master…" Ikaros whispered behind him, "I could take out that Harpy and bring Kunou back with **Artemis**. I have her locked in with my radar, shall I?"

"Don't Ikaros, we can't risk hurting Kunou just stay still" Naruto muttered back and Ikaros nodded her head, her eyes changed back to normal.

"What do you want with her?" Rias called out, she was glaring at the harpy with so much hatred in her eyes. She was really fond of the little fox girl, and seeing these Youkai taking her away like this, she wanted nothing more than blast them into nothingness.

"Oh, Rias Gremory and her troublesome peerage. I didn't know that you would get such interesting guardians Yasaka-sama," the Harpy smirked and turned her head to Naruto "Ah~ Naruto Uzumaki, the most dangerous threat to my master's alliance… master's alliance told me that if I see you here, then I should tell you this" she smiled before continuing, "Remember your mission Uzumaki, someday you will finish it!" she roared out in laughter before a portal appeared beside her, she quickly flew into it before any of them could react.

"NO, KUNOU!" Yasaka screamed and tried to reach for her daughter with tears in her eyes, but Grayfia suddenly appeared behind her and held her in a firm grip.

Naruto just stared at the spot where the harpy just disappeared with his eyes wide, he just stared blankly at the spot without a hint of emotion in his eyes.

**"KILL HER!"**

Naruto's hand suddenly shot out by on its own, memories began flood his mind. Even though it was just a flash of images flashing through his mind, his body suddenly acted on its own. The hand holding the tri-pronged kunai suddenly shot up and pointed itself at Rias.

"N-Naruto-kun…"

Everything happened so fast that he himself didn't know what just happened. The images in his mind suddenly disappeared like they were never there.

"R-R-Rias-chan!" He muttered and peered down at his bloody hand. His other hand had shot up and stopped the blade before it could pierce Rias's throat. Everyone was looking at him in confusion and surprise even Yasaka had stopped struggling in favor.

"**KILL HER! She response for the lost of your family**"

"**KILL HER! It was the reason you live**"

"**KILL HER! And revenge for your lost**"

"**KILL HER! It's the mission of your life**"

"**KILL HER!**"

That voice began to chant loudly inside his mind making Naruto yell out in pain. The unimaginable pain threatened to split his head wide open. The wound in his hand healed instantly as the kunai dropped to the ground with a clunk. Naruto fell to the ground clutching his head with both of his hands; his eyes were closed tightly as he tried to ward off the pain.

"NARUTO!" Rias cried out with tears in her eyes. She quickly made her way to his side and tried to help him. She didn't know what to do, all she knew was that she needed to ease the pain.

When she laid a hand on his shoulder, Naruto's head suddenly snapped up, Sharingan ablaze. Rias was immediately tackled to the ground as a pair of strong hands wrapped themselves around her throat. She choked as Naruto tightly squeezed her throat, slowly constricting the life out of her; she realized if not for everyone trying to their best to pull Naruto off of her he would have surely broken her neck. A tear slowly fell down the corner of her eye when she realized that the one she loved was killing her.

But then everything suddenly stopped.

"R-Rias-chan!" Naruto muttered, his eyes returned back to their normal bright azure color. He looked at his hands, strangling Rias, in shock.

"Na-ru-to-kun…" she tried to speak but when she saw the horrified expression in his eyes, she knew it was too late now

Naruto suddenly disappeared in a flash of yellow, leaving Rias lying flat on the ground staring blankly at the sky with tears in her eyes.

* * *

"Please tell me everything Yasaka-sama, I will try my best to help you," Grayfia urged gently while holding the blond hair woman's hand.

They decided to return to Uzumaki Mansion, and everyone wanted Yasaka to tell them the real reason why she came here. No one could forget what just happened mere moments ago, and the blood lust in the air when Naruto trying to strangle his childhood friend, the one he cherished the most, to death. Using her radar, Ikaros pinpointed Naruto's location, he was in his room. Placing seal upon seal, Naruto locked himself inside his room. With so many seals Grayfia couldn't drag him out without destroying the house. And by the look of it, Naruto most likely wanted someone to kill him.

Rias was currently sitting with her back to the door of Naruto's room. She was trying her best to keep the tears from falling but failed terribly. Rias tried to call for Naruto, but no matter what she tried he wouldn't answer even if she used their special bracelet.

She stayed like this for two hours. Akeno, Ravel, Koneko and everyone had tried to call for Naruto but they couldn't do anything better than her.

Rias suddenly felt a pressure pressing from the other side of the door, and realized it was Naruto leaning on the door.

"Na…ruto-kun," she inquired lowly, "are you there?"

There were no response, but Rias knew that Naruto was on the other side of the wall because of the warm, heat radiating from the bracelet.

"Naruto-kun" she wiped the tears from her eyes and smiled sadly, "It's alright, I'm not hurt or anything you know."

"How?" Rias heard a low whisper, but with her enhanced hearing she could hear it clearly m, "How can you not angry with me, after how I nearly killed you Rias?"

"I …"

But before she could finish her speech, the door suddenly opened and the next thing she knew, she was being pushed against the wall. Her eyes widened but then soften when she saw the tears flowing down his eyes, and the arms holding her weren't forceful at all. It was just as gentle as the way he always held her when they slept together in the same bed since they were young.

"You should hate me Rias!" Naruto yelled, "Don't you get it, there was a voice in my head that was telling me to kill you. No matter how hard I tried, my body just acted on it own. Like it was natural for me to kill you, it was like I was born to do so. You should hate me, look at me with disgust and attack me the next time you see me," Naruto lowered his head to her shoulder, "So why?!"

"It's okay Naruto-kun" She wrapped her arms around his neck and held him tightly,"It is okay, everything is going to be fine. It is all in the past now!"

Rias slowly fell to the ground while holding Naruto to her body. She never thought that today would be the day she saw him so weak like this. Naruto, who was always there for her whenever she needed him, the one who would be strong for everyone, comfort them when they felt sad. Naruto, who had broke her engagement just so she could find her own happiness and didn't care in the slightest about what happened to him afterwords.

Rias just sat there, holding Naruto close to her, letting him cried on her shoulder.

* * *

"Everyone, get ready!" Grayfia stepped out of the room with a stoic look on her face. Everyone sans Naruto and Rias was waiting outside of the room in a heavy, somber mood, "We will help Yasaka-sama rescue her daughter"

"Alright!" Issei punched his palm but suddenly remembered their missing members, "Grayfia-san, what about Naruto-senpai and Buchou?"

Ravel sniffled when she heard that. Asia immediately pinched Issei's hip making him yelp in pain. Everyone gave a long sigh.

"We will rescue her. I will go with you!"

A strong and familiar voice called out making everyone turn their head to the stairs. They saw Rias walking down the steps with Naruto close behind her. The blond was immediately tacked by three crying girls at the same time. Kiba got up from the chair and smiled in relief. Asia mimicked the blond knight's actions while Issei shouted in delight at the return on their senpais.

"I'm sorry everyone for worrying you all so much," he gently soothed and patted Ravel's shoulder.

The girls calmed down and let go of him, Rias decided to tell them that they should keep what happened after the Harpy's escape a secret and even Yasaka agreed to hold their secret. Naruto already had the higher-ups breathing down his neck like hungry vultures so he didn't need to give them another reason to scrutinize him.

"So, Grayfia what did I miss?" Naruto looked at the leader of Youkai Faction who was sitting on the chair with a worried expression on her face.

"Apparently, Yasaka-sama didn't come here only for Kunou-sama's birthday," Grayfia began to explain as everyone leaned in. They really wanted to hear the true reason for Yasaka's visit, "Two month ago, her faction at Kyoto had been attacked by a group of rogue Youkai and stray Onmyouji. Their powers were something that she had never seen before and soon found out that they were after Kunou-sama. They need the blood of a Kyuubi to unseal a great beast that had been sealed away for thousands of years under Kyoto, and because Yasaka-sama was too strong for them, they couldn't capture her so instead they targeted the weaker, Kunou-sama."

"For two months, I tried my best to protect Kunou. However, I soon found out that alone by myself, I wasn't strong enough to protect my child," Yasaka said, "but in just one month, I had killed a total of twenty eight traitors who were followers of this furtive group. I don't know who the leader is but he has successfully twisted the minds of my Youkai into betraying me. So I couldn't trust anyone else other than Kunou and myself. I sought help from the other factions, from someone I could trust, but Devils were the only ones who opened their arms to my child and me."

"So," Grayfia continued for her, "that is the reason why she was here. Yasaka had seen the fight between you and Riser-sama and chose you to be their guardian," Grayfia nodded at Naruto, "Your Kyuubi form, your power and especially your loyalty made Yasaka-sama think that you would be the perfect one to protect Kunou. By using the reason of coming here to organize a happy birthday to her child with her 'father', she had successfully tricked the remaining traitors in her faction."

"I'm so sorry for tricking you Naruto-san" Yasaka sighed sadly "I-I don't know what to do at the moment anymore, my daughter is everything to me. I…"

A finger placed on Yasaka's lips halted her speech. Lifting her eyes up, she saw Naruto as he lowered himself down to her eye level. He was smiling gently at her.

"You don't have to worry Yasaka-san," Naruto nodded his head to her, "All you cared about was Kunou's safety. You had chosen a hard choice for Kunou's sake. I, along with all my friends here," he motioned to the group with a sweep of his arms, "will help you rescue Kunou and make sure that no one will ever harm her again."

Yasaka stared into Naruto's eyes for a moment marveling at the conviction behind them. The worriment and sadness disappeared from her eyes. Felling the warmth in his words, she couldn't help but nod her head at him even though she knew the chance they had of saving Kunou was slim.

"Let's go everyone, we will go to Kyoto as soon as possible!" Naruto stood up and turned to all his friend. They quickly went and changed into more comfortable clothes inside of their perspective rooms, they were ready for battle.

Ravel walked up to Naruto and peered at him with her large, dark blue eyes.

"Are you really okay Naruto-sama?" Ravel inquired her voice brimmed with unbridled concern.

"Of co…" he wanted to say it, but the look on Ravel's face told him, he couldn't lie to her at all

"Don't lie to me Naruto-sama," she muttered quietly to him, "I know how you feel right now, but I can't help but feel that you have given up on something haven't you Naruto-sama?"

Naruto didn't answer her question, he just stared blankly at his hands, the hands that had tried to kill his childhood friend.

* * *

A magic circle appeared at the middle of Kyoto. Naruto quickly stepped out of the magic seal for teleportation with Grayfia and quickly found a hiding spot.

"It looks like they have put all the humans in this city to sleep," Naruto muttered as scanned the city from his perch with his Sharingan. He spotted energy signatures coming from every direction, "Whoever is behind this is very well prepared," Turning his eyes to the largest building where Yasaka told him was the headquarters of her faction, Naruto picked up a large amount of magical energy being radiated, "It must be the Youkai."

"Naruto-sama, the seal," Grayfia put her hand to the ground and widened her eyes, "we have to get out of here now," she spoke in a hasty tone. They leapt out of the way as spears and arrows rained down on the spot where they stood mere seconds ago.

Looking up, Naruto spotted an army of Tengu all with: bows, spears and a motley of weaponry. There were a lot of them, easily over two hundred.

"Hoho, to think they only sent two people as the rescue team. Yasaka-sama is truly pathetic. You will have to do better than that to hide from us!" The leader of the group roared out in laughter. But before he could open his eyes to see what happened, ice spears shot out from the ground and pierced his head instantly killing the bird man. Truly, he was dead before he hit the ground.

"Who said we're trying to hide?" Grayfia asked with her usual stoic face. As she steadily unleashed her magic, the ground around her began to break and crack, "The only one who is pathetic here," all around Kyoto, the ground began to quaver under the might of the Strongest Queen. The Tengu have their mouths open in shock; a silver aura covered Grayfia's body, "is you!"

* * *

Silently, Naruto sprinted through the city's network of streets and alleyways. He could feel the uncontrollable shaking of the earth. Naruto knew Grayfia was insanely strong and she was easily a Maou Class devil, but this power output was unimaginable. Everything around him began to freeze over. He breathed out and saw his frosty breath.

Snow began to fall from the sky despite it being the beginning of summer.

Naruto's eyes widened in amazement when an enormous spire of ice loudly ruptured the ground. He could fell every Youkai in the vicinity rushing towards Grayfia's location. Her reputation as the strongest queen wasn't just for show.

Phase one of the plan complete. Commencing the second phase, Naruto pulled out and stabbed a kunai into the ground. Naruto channeled his magic into the bracelet to alert Rias then instantly in a flash of yellow, the real rescue team made their appearance.

"Damn, why is everything is so cold?" Issei asked. He was shivering not from fear but from the low temperature.

"It's Grayfia," said Naruto answering the boy's question. The first part of the plan had Grayfia acting as a distraction and keeping the Youkai occupied. Naruto knew that there was a barrier erected around Kyoto to detect any form of transportation magic. They fooled the enemy by sending Naruto and Grayfia as the vanguards, tricking the enemy into believing that they were the rescue team. Then with the Hiraishin, Naruto snuck everyone into Kyoto undetected.

"All right everyone stick to the plan," Naruto reminded the team as his clones dispersed into the night, "Don't forget to be careful okay."

Everyone nodded their heads before splitting into five distinct groups. Naruto, Yasaka, Ravel and Kiba headed straight to the center of Kyoto for the main mission. Xenovia, Ikaros, Akeno and Koneko's objective was to hold off as many Youkai as possible while protecting Asia, the most important healer on their team. Rias and Issei along with Asia would support Naruto, who led the strongest group. They would be confronting the leader and saving Kunou.

Just as Naruto predicted and planned, the enemy didn't knew about the Devil infiltration into Kyoto. With ease, Naruto knocked out a unexpectant Youkai before he could alert his accomplices. Everyone made their way to a large area where Naruto had located Kunou's energy signature.

Naruto's eyes hardened and he gripped his kunai tightly, blood poured down the handle..

Kunou was chained to above the ground with a deep slash on both of wrists. Blood was dripping slowly to the ground beneath her where a massive magic circle was glowing. Kunou was still alive, he could felt her heartbeat but it was just barely. If they didn't bring her to Asia soon, it would be too late.

"You're too late now Yasaka!"

The man that was standing on the ground with a bloody blade in his hand turned around to face them. Yasaka gasped out in shock and covered her mouth with both of her hands.

"T-T-Tetsuo?"

"Yes, Yasaka, it looks like you still remember me," he brought the blade to his mouth and licked the blood on it with a sadistic smile, "After all, we spent hot, passionate night with each other,"

Yasaka cried out and shot her hand forward, unleashing the largest golden inferno anyone ever had seen in their life toward the man. But he just lazily brushed it off with his hand like it was nothing.

Just then, Naruto saw the resemblance in that man's handsome face and Kunou.

"You're Kunou's father are you?" Naruto asked, his voice dripping with venom.

"That's right!" He laughed like a maniac and the ground beneath him began to shake. Soon enough a horde of monsters climbed out of the ground followed by four massive wolves, each the size of a large building. Howling, the pack charged like stampeding rhinos, "But I think that we can talk while fighting so shall we?"

Yasaka roared out in anger and completely transformed into her Kyuubi form complete with golden fur. Even if they cut off her energy supply from Kyoto, she would still have enough power to destroy all of them. A wolf jumped to attack her but Yasaka had jumped out of the way and tore into the beast's flesh with her massive maw.

Once the battle started, on the ground, everyone was fighting with all their might. Ikaros stood protectively in front of Asia as the two of them slowly crept past the fighting to Kunou. Giving his best, Issei fought with his fists and Dragon Shot. The pawn even managed to get a few dress breaks off of some female Onmyouji given the situation. Kiba, with his skill, assisted Ikaros and Asia in their endeavor to help Kunou. With his balance breaker, Sword of Betrayal, in hand Kiba cleaved through Youkai after Youkai like a hot knife through butter without a hint of slowing down. Rias shot orb after orb filled with the power of destruction into the groups of Youkai closing in on her instantly erasing their existence from the world.

Naruto clashed with Tetsuo, the man was having trouble holding the angry Uzumaki back despite Tetsuo had been given more power by that man.

"You call yourself her father!" Naruto yelled and punched the man in his face.

"What's wrong with that huh?" Tetsuo snarled and slashed at Naruto with his bloody blade only for Naruto to block it with his tri-pronged kunai, "It was that bitch's fault I was hunted down by Youkai," he turned his eyes slightly to the golden fox that was burning a wolf with her golden flame, "The lover of Kyuubi this or the father of the princess that. All the Youkai just wanted my head for that bitch's power!"

"She cared for you. Just look at how shocked she was when she saw you," Naruto shouted, "She could have protected you, and Kunou would have grown up with a father. Do you know how much the child loved you?"

"It's not like I wanted to have a child to begin with" He exclaimed, "All I cared about was her body and to have sex with her because I thought that she was a normal human. That little fox was just a mistake!"

"Yarou, you sicken me," Naruto spat heatedly and kicked the man in the face. It was strange that no matter how hard he hit Tetsuo the man didn't seem show any signs or form of injury, "You're already dead?" Naruto realized.

"That's right, I no longer feel any pain and am completely immune to Fox Fire!" he smirked, "I already died six years ago, and now I will resurrect the great Youkai God and fuse with it. You are too late now!" He roared in excitement as Naruto slashed his kunai across his chest.

"I can't believe Yasaka fell in love with trash like you," Naruto disappeared in flash and reappeared above Tetsuo Rasengan in his hand; he thrust it down at the dead man's head.

True to his word, Tetsuo did not shout nor did he feel any pain at all. Landing on the ground, Naruto slugged Tetsuo in the face releasing his energy when the fist came into contact with the man and sent him spiraling away. Naruto quickly ran to Kunou and cut the chains with his kunai.

"O-tou-sa-ma," he heard Kunou mutter lowly.

"It's alright Kunou-chan, it's alright," Naruto said and quickly brought her to Asia. The nun quickly called for her power to heal the girl. Kunou was going to be fine now.

Looking at Yasaka, Naruto saw that Yasaka was having a tough time dealing with the remaining wolves. Two lie on the ground dead while the other two fought furiously. A wolf clamped its jaws tightly into Yasaka's flesh making her roar in pain. Yasaka had been distracted when she saw Naruto successfully save her daughter, but that crucial second was all her enemy needed to take advantage of.

The final wolf, with his claws out, aimed them at Yasaka's head until a yellow blur slammed into his side knocking the wolf to the ground.

Naruto landed on Yasaka's head, his body covered in golden energy. Naruto quickly ran across her body to the wolf that was biting into her back. A hand shot out from his shoulder and created a Rasengan in his real hand. With it he smashed it into the beast's jaws making it release its hold.

"**Naruto-san?**" Yasaka said in surprise at his form, she had seen it on the recorder but never it never ceased to amaze her, that form.

"Kunou-chan is safe now," He smiled to her and ran to stand on her head.

"**I'm glad,**" before Yasaka could sigh in relief, the magic circle underneath them suddenly glowed brightly, "**The seal Naruto-san, stop the seal before it can fully activate.**"

"Got it" Naruto jumped down just before the weakened wolfs attacked Yasaka again.

Suddenly, before he could landed on the ground, a foot kicked him right in the face. Acting quickly, Naruto reappeared beside Rias before the foot could connect with his face, and saw that Tetsuo was back only with half of his face missing.

"Hahaha, it's too late now, The GOD will return, and I will kill all of you!" He roared out in laughter when a large crack could be heard underneath them. The seal began to crack as a large hand rose out of the seal.

"If I'm not mistaken then this god he is talking about was a Youkai that had been sealed by the first Kyuubi… Yasaka-sama's mother." Ravel landed to the ground beside him with a few cuts which quickly closed up due to her incredible healing factor, "That thing was no god, its destroyed everything from the beginning and Kyuubi-sama was too weak to kill it so the only option she had saw to seal the creature away," Naruto nodded his head, if that thing could be sealed then it can be killed. The only question was how much damage it was going to tank before its ultimate demise..

Just looking at the size of the arm, it was hard to imagine the rest of it.

Tetsuo muttered a few spells and disappeared into the magic seal before Ikaros could shoot him down. The large arm tensed up for a few second before continuing to rise from the ground.

"Everyone stay back, Yasaka and I will handle this," Naruto ordered and created a massive Rasengan in each of his hands. He quickly jumped to the air before increasing the size of the Rasengans even further. Palms, made of energy, shot out from his palms and slammed the Rasengans on the wolves killing them instantly..

Naruto landed on Yasaka's head and looked down, everyone had finally gotten out of the incoming battlefield.

"**I hate to say this but if you don't transform I don't think us two will be enough to take that thing down,**" Yasaka said, "**even with the help of Kyoto, my mother could only seal it away. Now that Tetsuo has fused with it, I don't think Fox Fire will help us.**"

"Don't worry Yasaka-san, if things get out of hand I will transform!" Naruto grinned, ready for battle. The Youkai in front of him assumed a humanoid shape with a massive horn jutting out from its head. Its body was covered in scales and bones, and it easily towered over Yasaka. However, the Youkai's eyes were Tetsuo's and he was grinning widely.

Roaring with a powerful voice, Yasaka lunged at the beast with her claws. Due to the enormity of the beast, it couldn't move very fast, but Yasaka, herself, could handle her size with greet speed and her movements were extremely elegant. The monster's massive hand crashing down, but Yasaka quickly jumped out of the way and released a powerful blast of Fox Fire. The beast roared in pain or rather discomfort, the fire didn't seem to affect its body at all.

The beast let out an enormous roar before attacking Yasaka with both of it hands. Naruto leapt over the hand that tried to swipe him off Yasaka's head. While in the air, Naruto created a Rasengan the size of the Youkai or Tetsuo's head.

"YASAKA-SAN, GET AWAY!" He shouted out to the Kyuubi. In a second's moment, Yasaka jumped out of the way as fast as she could. Naruto brought the _**Rasengan**_, crashing down, to the humanoid beast's elbow.

Tetsuo roared out in pain and took a step back when the massive Rasengan left his elbow completely useless. Naruto landed on a building and shot forward with incredible speed, his body become a blur as he create a _**Rasenshuriken**_ in his hand.

"I'm not done yet!" He cried and slammed the _**Rasenshuriken**_ into its body creating a massive orb of wind blades engulfing half of the beast's body, and tearing through the bones at the front side of the beast.

He jumped onto Yasaka shoulder just before she let out a powerful roar, bringing a wall of Fox fire to life and engulfed the beast into a tornado of golden flame. The beast roared out in pain, but all of that power Naruto and Yasaka threw at his body wasn't enough to completely take out him.

With a small effort, Tetsuo got back to his feet and used his hands to attack Yasaka again. But before he could touch the golden Kyuubi, ice began to form around his hand freezing it completely before a massive light beam pierced through the air and destroyed his arm. Naruto turned his head back and saw Grayfia and Ikaros standing on top of a building with the silver haired maid holding her hand out and Ikaros with a massive canon in her hand. Naruto paled at the size of that canon, to think that the Angel… no Ajuka had created something like that for the pink hair Angeloid was truly unimaginable.

However, Naruto knew that he should end this fight before the battle could completely destroyed Kyoto. Nearly five hundred meters had been destroyed just by his Rasengan.

Jumping to the ground, he called for his power. Kurama, the Kyuubi inside of him, grinned when he knew what his partner wanted to do. Both of them let out a powerful roar. The air around Naruto's body began to materialize into the form of a giant golden fox with black lines marring its body.

Yasaka nearly dropped her guard at the sight of the Kyuubi. Everyone who was watching the fight stared at Naruto in awe as he completely transformed into his Kyuubi form.

"Let's go, Kurama!" Naruto smirked

"**You got it Naruto!**" Kurama smirked inside Naruto's mind and the golden Kyuubi attack Tetsuo. The enormous Youkai tried to catch Naruto, but he was way too fast for Tetsuo to handle.

Naruto jumped onto Tetsuo's body and let loose a powerful roar before sinking his fangs into Tetsuo's shoulder. Before Tetsuo could react to it, the fox, with its limbs on his body, jumped strongly back. A thunderous force sent him barreling. Both Kyuubi appeared behind the flying body of Tetsu and wrapped their tails around him, together they slammed the massive body down to the ground before twirling their body and sent him smashed into building after building.

Naruto's land on the ground and brought his hand forward. The energy fox opened its jaws widely as black white and blue energy began to gather around its mouth. A dark orb soon appeared in front of Kurama's mouth making everyone eyes widen in shock at the seer amount of power inside of the orb.

"Go to hell!" Naruto muttered as the _**Bijuudama**_ got bigger and bigger before being shot from Kurama's mouth. This Bijuudama, without a doubt, would kill Tetsuo instantly.

The enormous beast lifted his head up only to see a dark orb heading straight to him. He yelled out in pain as the orb came into contact with his body. Naruto guided the orb to the sky, because he didn't want to accidentally destroy Kyoto or kill any humans. The explosion above them was so great that they thought it was a nuclear explosion only ten times greater than that.

* * *

After the fight was over, Yasaka had decided to let everyone rest up at her house while she had things to do for herself. The Youkai who followed Yasaka thanked everyone, especially Naruto who had appeared in the form of Kyuubi and had helped their mistress defeat a Youkai god. Naruto just chuckled nervously; he decided that they should rest for the moment, all of them already had a hard night.

Naruto stepped out of the building and located Yasaka's signature. He followed her and saw that saw she was kneeling on the ground holding onto the body of Tetsuo, that somehow still remained the same after the beast had been destroyed.

"Goodbye… my love," Naruto heard her say before kissing his forehead. Tetsuo was engulfed in a golden flame before disappearing completely.

Yasaka stood up from the ground and saw Naruto with his back leaning against a destroyed building. She let out a sigh of relief before brushing her golden hair behind her ear.

Yasaka let out a warm smile before saying.

"Let's return to Kunou now Naruto-san, everything is finally over!"

* * *

_**End chapter 13**_

_**Author's note: That's it, chapter 13 for you... well I have to say I don't enjoy writing this chapter much, basically because I'm having a cold and too tired to do anything. This chapter could probably longer but I decided to take the last part to the next chapter because I don't think I could write more when my temperatures was nearly 38,5*C.**_

_** Anyway, I hope I didn't mess up anything, like I said... Cannon will start at the next chapter.**_

_** Please READ and REVIEW**_

_** TINA...PEACE OUT !**_


	14. Chapter 14

_**About the last chapter: well, look like thing had changed about Kunou, when I looked at how everything turned lately I had decided that I should remove Kunou from Naruto's harem. It would be better if Kunou looked at him as a big brother/father and have a small crush on him. **_

_** Not much about this chapter because I didn't recover much these last four days. However, I'm good now and nearly finished chapter 15, it's just that it would be a little longer than a normal chapter because I want to get to the meeting between Three Factions at chapter 16. So fun time at the pool and Class visit would be in the next chapter.**_

_**This chapter is shorter than normal but I have write as best as I can.**_

_** Anyway, let's start...**_

_**And by the way: Warning: there is smuts in this chapter not enough the level to reach lemon or anything like that, but you have been warmed... **_

* * *

"Naruto" normal Speech.

'_Naruto_' normal Thought.

"_**Rasengan**_" magic/jutsu.

"**Kurama**" Demon/monster/Bijuu normal Speech.

'_**Kurama**_' Demon/moster/Bijuu Thought.

_**Naruto DxD- Purpose of living**_

_**Volume 1: The high school life begin**_

_**Chapter 14**_

The day after the battle in Kyoto, everything was back to normal.

On this day, Naruto along with: the Occult Research Club, Ravel, Ikaros and Grayfia celebrated Kunou's birthday much to the delight of the few Youkai still loyal to Yasaka. No one had seen a party like this and no on wanted to go anywhere except for the party even Rias who wanted to visit Kyoto again didn't leave Naruto's side for a minute.

Surprisingly, Kunou had found out that Naruto wasn't her father from the beginning, but she didn't want to sadden or disappoint her mother. So she acted like a loving daughter. At first, Kunou wasn't happy. But after spending a day with Naruto who had brought her so much happiness, Kunou became attached to him much like everyone else. Kunou wasn't angry with her mother at all, Yasaka only wanted to make her happy after all.

Kunou wanted to sit on Naruto's lap but Koneko and Ravel beat her to it.

It was the night and everyone had gone to sleep in the spare rooms Yasaka had prepared for them. Unsurprisingly, Issei and Asia slept with each other in a single room. Grayfia was helping the maids with cleaning duty, apparently she couldn't let herself shrug off her duties for a minute. The fearsome power she showcased at the fight and her appearance alone frightened the maids.

Naruto decided to take a shower before hitting the sack. It was a hard day for him. The fight wasn't that stressful but his lapse in control was what troubled him the most.

Naruto placed his hand on the wall as the water cascaded from the head. He gritted his teeth as he remembered the image of Rias lying helplessly on the ground with his hands choking her. He scoffed, here he was claiming that he would be the one to always protect her. The one who would always have her back whenever she needed him.

'_Do I truly deserve her affections?_' he asked himself. He wanted to talk with Kurama and the others about is, but no one knew how to help him other than to give him some advice. The harpy reminded Naruto that someday he was destined to kill Rias, his childhood friend and the one he cared about the most. Was his fake past and the day he met her all planned? Who was it who gave this so called mission? So many questions ran through his mind.

Looking up from the ground, Naruto stared blankly at the shower. Kurama was right. The past was something he wanted to forget about. He should focus on living his current, happy life. It pained him to merely think about his mission. Only time would tell everything. Naruto would find the bastard pulling the strings and break his foot up the mastermind's ass.

Would his relationship with Rias be the same?

Naruto closed his eyes and enjoyed the running water. Deep in thought, he failed to notice the door of the bathroom being opened. A slender figure stepped into the shower, and hugged him from behind.

Naruto opened his eyes in surprise. His cheeks reddened from the soft feeling of the woman's bosom pressing on his back. He felt her nipples poking his skin. Using his sensing ability, Naruto realized that the intruder was Yasaka.

"Yasaka-san?" choked in surprise. Naruto tried to escape, but her grip was too tight. Even if he used Senjutsu he couldn't break out. Currently in Kyoto, Yasaka had unlimited power which she would use on him.

"Naruto-san," she briefly let go of him. Before Naruto could even sigh in relief, Yasaka quickly spun around and pushed him to the ground. Naruto looked up at the voluptuous figure of the blonde woman from his fallen position. He gulped nervously, "Let me thank you for saving my daughter." She got on all fours and seductively crawled towards him.

"Yasaka-san, wa…" but his speech was cut short when Yasaka's lips claimed his. The water from the shower suddenly and magically stopped.

The soft, very gentle kiss lasted for thirty seconds before Yasaka pulled back. A seductive smile plastered on her face. Her cheeks weren't flushed but Naruto was as red as cherries.

"That was for my daughter's sake," she purred sensuously, "and this is for me," she initiated yet another passionate kiss.

Naruto just sat there and enjoyed the incredible experiencing he was receiving from the older woman. Synchronously they opened their mouths and their tongues danced passionately. Naruto knew it this was wrong, Yasaka was the leader of a faction and had a daughter, but the he was loosing himself in the carnal pleasure.

Naruto gulped down the saliva entering his mouth. The way Yasaka's wet and naked body rubbed against his skin made his mind run wild. The feeling was completely different from kissing Grayfia or Rias. Neither of them were as dominant as Yasaka. Her position as a leader made her want to dominate everything and not the other way around.

"**I WILL NOT HAVE ANOTHER KYUUBI CONTROL YOU NARUTO!**" Kurama roared inside Naruto's mind. His ego wouldn't allow any other Kyuubi other then himself control his container, the blond boy, not in a million years. With another sonorous roar, the orange, humanoid fox sent a torrent of chakra into Naruto's system.

The affect was instant as Yasaka felt the surge of energy bursting from Naruto. Before the blond vixen knew it, she was pushed up against the wall of the shower. Naruto towered above her with his hands cupped and gripped firmly on her bubbly ass. His fingers sunk deeply into the flush.

Yasaka moaned at the feeling of Naruto's strong hands feeling up her body. Opening her eyes, Yasaka gasped at the feral features on Naruto's face.

"Your a mother and yet you are going around like this?" Naruto asked with a smirk that sent shivers trailing down her spine. Yasaka's dominant side wanted to regain control of the situation. She wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled his body to hers. What she didn't know was that he wanted to ravish her body from the beginning.

When they kissed again, Yasaka's eyes widened in surprise at the vehemence behind the kiss. Her whole body became catatonic as Naruto sucked her tongue and saliva out of her mouth. The way his tongue deeply explored her mouth was mind blowing. His shy personality was completely gone and was replaced with a more domination personality. Strange enough, Yasaka began to enjoy being dominated by Naruto. Usually she was the woman who wanted to be top for these kind of things.

Now the table had been turned and Yasaka was the one being dominated.

Naruto pulled his head back, a thin trail of saliva lingered between their lips. He peered at the woman beneath him, her eyes were clouded and she stared blankly at the wall beside them. He smirked and supported her with just one hand while the other roughly grabbed her breast and massaged it as roughly as he could. He was rewarded with a loud moan from Yasaka for his efforts. And it brought her back to the real world.

"N-Naruto-san," she gasped when he pinched her harden nipple with his fingers.

"I guess that you have never in this kind of situation before have you?" He said lowering his face down to her eye level, their lips inches away from each other, "So? What's it feel like to be the one being dominated this time?" Instead of answering, Yasaka's hand shot down from his neck and she firmly grabbed his hard member.

"You look like your in pain Naruto-san~" Yasaka smirked slyly as she slowly stroked his length. Her smirk widened when Naruto moaned at the stimulus. He placed his forehead against the wall just above her shoulder. "What a surprise Naruto-san! With so many beautiful bishoujos flocked around you and your status as a member of Lucifer-sama's peerage, I can't believe that you are a virgin. Unless I am mistaken." She stopped jerking him off. There was no way, Yasaka was going to lose in this kind of battle. If he wanted to be dominant then he would have to subjugate her first.

Her tails suddenly shot out from just above her tail bone and securely wrapped themselves around Naruto's wrists and ankles. She even had one wrapped around Naruto's waist to prevent him from moving. Naruto raised an inquisitive eyebrow at the soft tails wrapping his limbs and then at the wide, foxy smirk on Yasaka's face before he felt his world being turned upside down.

The next time Naruto opened his eyes, he found himself being pinned to the ground again with his hands behind his back. He was sitting on the cold floor of the bathroom with his legs spread like he was inviting the older vixen.

"Payback time," Yasaka smirked. She kept that foxy smirk on her face as one of her hands was groping her large breast. The rest of her tails were flared out behind her like fire. She was horny as hell right now. That surge of power was driving her wild with lust. The last time she felt like this was when she was in heat during a particularly terrible mating season.

Naruto tried futile to free himself from the tails as Yasaka made certain that Naruto was fully restrained and couldn't move. She lowered her face and initiated another passionate kiss. This time her tongue completely dominated Naruto's as the blond gulped down her saliva.

Yasaka separated and used her finger to trace circles on Naruto's firm chest. She even used her the tip of her tail to stimulate his neck.

"You want to know the third reason why I came there?" Yasaka asked, "You know I could chose any other member of Lucifer-sama's peerage to be our body guard from the beginning as he offered. But I had chosen you my dear, do you want to know why?"

"Are you telling me that…" he said but then Yasaka's tails suddenly tightened to the pointed he was having a hard time breathing.

"Yes or no Naruto-san," Yasaka asked sweetly brushing her sharpened fingernail on his chest.

"Yes, Yasaka-san!" Naruto said quickly and he felt her grip loosen. He would have to get out of this soon or else she going to take advantage of this. The humble and polite. The warm and gentle Yasaka was completely gone.

"It was because of you Uzumaki, Naruto," Yasaka lowered her head down and licked his chest sending shivers down Naruto's spine, "You already know that Kunou and I are the last of our kind right? Kitsune Youkai especially Kyuubi like us are extremely rare and when I saw you transform into that Kyuubi form of yours, I felt a special feeling rising inside of my body. Maybe it was because of the Youkai's instinct inside of me that made me chose you."

"But Yasaka-san, that power…" He wanted to tell her the truth but she licked his lips again. This time she caressed her cheek against his neck. He could feel the way her smooth and soft hair hair and soft rubbed against his skin.

"You think I don't know?" Yasaka said. Naruto's eyes widened in surprise, "I don't know how Naruto-san, but I when you fighting in your Kyuubi form, I knew that it wasn't only you who was fighting with me." She stopped and looked up, "The only answer for this is you have a Kyuubi inside of your body."

Naruto looked at Yasaka in shock. He had no idea how she knew this. He didn't tell anyone about the source of his power, and was absolutely sure he took extra precautions to hide the secret so it wouldn't get revealed.

"**Heh, she sure is something,**" Kurama smirked, "**To be able to tell just by looking at us. Like I said last time, you should be careful around her.**"

"However, I didn't feel the soul's spiritual from that Kyuubi," Yasaka smiled, "so all I can guess is that Kyuubi was just a mass energy that somehow gained consciousness and became a living beast."

"**Damn!**" Kurama roared out in laughter "**She knows too much for her own good!**"

"So, the feeling you felt was from Kurama and not me you know," Naruto said, his voice didn't change in the slightest.

"I know. However, your caring side was slowly overwhelming the presence of this 'Kurama'," She purred, "The way you doted on Kunou, how you fought at Uzumaki mansion and lead everyone. Even when you came up with that plan of yours. When I saw you fighting with so much enthusiasm. It makes me so wet!" she said without a hint of shame in her voice. Naruto simply sweat dropped despite the situation, "So as the other last Kyuubi alive . . . let's rebuild The Kyuubi Kitsune Clan together!"

"EHHH?!" Naruto shouted at her forwardness in her choice of words in shock.

"Gentle, strong, handsome . . . you are the perfect mate for me," She peered into his eyes with lust and love. With each work she spoke she jerked him off furiously, "As you know my first relationship ended in failure. But I'm certain this time will be much better, now let's rebuild the Kitsune clan and bring it back to its former glory."

"Wait Yasaka-san, I already have a fiancé," Naruto tried to protest but he, still, was unable to move as her tails were preventing him from disturbing her. Plus the way she was grinding her hip against his lower region was truly mind blowing. The leader of the Kyoto Youkai Faction, who was sitting on his lap, was completely naked to his eyes.

Yasaka pulled her head back after coating his cock with her saliva. A thing trail of saliva connected her tongue to the head of his cock. Yasaka brought her hand down to fondle his balls as he looked him directly in the face. She was enjoying the moans coming from the younger boy in front of her. The fun won't be ending that soon.

"So, care to tell me who is it?" She asked and wrapped one of her tails around his neck squeezing it tightly.

"R-Ravel Phenex!" Naruto said painfully.

"Oh~ Then I guess it is Full-blood Phoenix Bond isn't it?" She smirked. Satisfied with his answer, she released the constricting tail around his neck, "Then I have nothing to worry about then," She smirked while licking her lower lip. At this moment, the person in front of Naruto wasn't the leader of the Youkai Faction but a slut whose mind was clouded with carnal lust.

"Argh. Dammit!" He tried to get out of her grip so he could fuck that smirk out of her face. The pleasure was driving him crazy. If she didn't release him now, he was afraid he would have to hurt her tails, "Release me now!" he snarled angrily.

"Oh my, still have the willpower to fight?" she said with a mock surprise, "I guess that you want nothing more than to bend me down to the floor and fuck me until I can't even remember my name, don't you?" She caressed his member against her rear "Now, I think…"

But before she could say anything else, a powerful gust of wind rushed from outside the room. Then the next thing both blondes knew was a body flying past them and crashing into the wall near them.

"I'm sorry… Yasaka-sama… she…was … too… strong," As it turned out, it was one of the female guards that Naruto met on the way to the bathroom. She muttered to her mistress slowly before blacking out.

Naruto suddenly felt a murderous killing intent along with a powerful yet familiar magical signature that make its way to the bathroom.

Grayfia stepped inside the broken door with her hand around the throat of a guard, he seemed to be alive but was unconscious. The silver haired maid turned her eyes to Naruto, who had his normal feature returned to him and was pinned to the ground by five golden tails by Yasaka who was lying on his lap. Her eyes twitched violently as she saw Naruto's member between the vixen's butt cheeks.

Grayfia still kept her stoic face, but her eyes were telling them that she was extremely angry. She was looking directly at Yasaka's hand, which was around Naruto's hard member, like she wanted to cut the offending appendage of.

"Wait Grayfia, I can explain," Naruto pleaded.

"There's nothing to explain right here Naruto-san," Yasaka stood up. Her breasts jiggled at the sudden movement and she used her tails to support herself. She wasn't even trying to hide her naked body, "This is my house Grayfia-san, and I would like you to leave before anything bad happens."

Grayfia saw how Naruto's eyes were seemingly glued to Yasaka's firm rear and the maid's eyebrows rose high.

"I am Naruto-sama's personal maid," Grayfia said sternly "and I will not let you do this without his permission." Saying that, permission or not, she wouldn't let Yasaka to be the first one who claimed him. A sliver aura appeared around her body and especially around Grayfia's hands.

"Ho, can you see how much he's enjoying this?" Yasaka licked her lip, "Is it enough permission for you?"

Unable to catch the movement himself, Grayfia attacked with her hand, she created and held a blade of ice. Naruto was unsure if his Sharingan was able to capture her movement. However, a tail shot out and wrapped itself around Grayfia's hand making her drop the blade. Yasaka calmly walked up the to maid with a bored expression on her face.

"Your actions could cause a war between Devils and Youkai, you know?" she said with a smile,"However, since I see the jealousy in your eyes then I will forgive you this time." She turned around to face Naruto again, "Now where were we . . ."

But suddenly Grayfia's arm cross faced Yasaka's slender neck and stopped the blond from moving with a firm headlock.

"I won't let you." Grayfia said. The tail's grip around her wrist was slowly loosening because Yasaka's concentration was slipping.

"Bitch," Yasaka muttered quietly "What is he to you anyway?"

"My master, lover, boyfriend!" Grayfia said with a hint of pride in her voice, "Now, if you don't calm down then I will squeeze until you completely loose conscious."

Feeling the grip on his appendages loosening, Naruto quickly broke himself out. Hastily, Naruto stood up and quickly covered himself with clothes as she saw how particularly Grayfia and Yasaka were drooling at the sight of his member. When he was finally clothed, Naruto walked up to Grayfia.

"Grayfia, release her!" Naruto said. He didn't want to attract attention to the others especially in the situation like this.

"I can't Naruto-sama, she's in her mating season right now," Grayfia said quickly when Yasaka tried to free herself from her bondage, the silver haired maid's headlock, "While she definitely has better control than most Youkai I know of . . . there is something that is making her more excited than usual."

Naruto blinked in surprise. So that was why Yasaka was acting like this. There was no way the humble, polite, loving, caring and motherly Yasaka would act so lewdly

"Release me now Grayfia or else I will declare and wage war against the Devils!" Yasaka practically screamed while throwing her limbs frenzied. Naruto had to duck under a tail coming towards his head.

Not wanting this too continue, Naruto helped Grayfia restrain Yasaka. Combined, it took the duo over forty five minutes to drag the naked Yasaka to her room. Luckily, Grayfia had cast a sleeping spell on the girls to prevent further misunderstandings and troubles.

It took both Grayfia and him to cast a spell on Yasaka, the most powerful Youkai, to make her sleep. They added an extra calming spell so she could sleep peacefully. As it appeared, Naruto's control over his massive magical reserves has improved. Grayfia and Naruto too tried from the ordeal of dealing with the wild Kyuubi returned to their rooms and slept like bricks until the morning.

* * *

"Naruto-niisama, please don't leave" A teary Kunou begged as she stood next to her mother while holding an ice cream Naruto had brought for her.

On this cool morning, they would have to return to their hometown before school starts. It looks like Yasaka did not remember anything from last night and her personality was returned. Naruto felt kind of . . . No, he was glad that she didn't remember how she nearly raped him.

"Don't worry Kunou-chan, I promise that I will pay a visit," Naruto said smiling to the small girl, "Please don't cry." He smiled gently to her and lowered his body down to her height. Kunou ran up to him and hugged his neck tightly.

"Kyoto Youkai Faction will forever remember the favor you have done for my daughter and me," Yasaka bowed her head politely, "Youkai will forever be an allied of Devil Faction," Yasaka smiled to everyone.

"Thank you Yasaka-sama," Rias bowed her head along with everyone. Kunou had let go off Naruto's neck and return to her mother's side.

"I guess it's time to go" Grayfia said and the transportation seal underneath them glowed brightly.

"Goodbye Kunou, Yasaka-san," Naruto waved his hand to them.

"Bye Nii-sama!"

Yasaka, instead of saying goodbye to them, gently asked her daughter for the ice-cream in her daughter's hand making the blond haired little girl look at her in confusion, but handed it to her nonetheless.

"See you later, Naruto-san," Yasaka put the ice-cream in her mouth and sucked it lovingly. Her gentle eyes suddenly changed to sadistic ones. The last thing Naruto saw was Yasaka licking the side of the ice-cream sensually while the melted cream was dripping down her shrine maiden outfit.

'Oh dear…'

* * *

_**Two days later**_

"Why am I here again?" Naruto asked lazily while laying his head on the floor of a luxurious yacht with a line and hook next to him.

"Hoho, relax Naruto-kun," Azazel grinned while lying next to the blond with his own hook in his hand, "You have to relax sometime. Saving the world is really a hard job you know!"

"How can you know everything anyway?"

"Well, that blast you made at Kyoto was pretty big, even a child would know!" Azazel smirked and handed Naruto the newspaper.

Immediately, Naruto threw the newspaper into the ocean below with a groan; he hadn't even bothered to look at the article. Two days have passed since the start of school and he could not go today because of the Fallen Angel next to him who wanted yet another fishing contest.

Naruto sighed. Nothing had happened lately and he found himself bored out of his mind. Sure he didn't like fighting or chaos, but if he lived his life without a bit of action he would die of boredom. Even if it was PE. It helped Naruto stretch his body even if it was just a little bit. It was better than just doing nothing he reasoned.

"Here is your tea Azazel-sama, Naruto-sama."

"Thank you Raynare," Naruto nodded and took a sip of his tea before spitting it out in a thin mist in front it him. He looked up and indeed he saw the Fallen Angel wearing a maid outfit. The one who had saved from his friend a while ago, "Raynare?! What are you doing here?"

"Oh, she is our maid now Naruto-kun" before Raynare could answer, Azazel jumped in with a wide grin, "I tell you, she definitely is a good maid," Azazel smirked widened when he saw the embarrassed look on the girl's face."

"I-uh, want to thank you for saving me" she said embarrassed, "Kalawarner and Mittelt want to thank you too but I guess I speak for the two of them." Raynare bowed with a blushing face before excusing herself to the kitchen on the boat..

"What's wrong with her anyway?" Naruto asked confused before lying back on the floor with his eyes closed.

"Hehe, after that near death situation, all three girls had changed a bit too much for my liking," Azazel smirked, "They wanted to meet you and thank you for saving them for a long time now."

"What about the guy, Dohnaseek?"

"Oh, he didn't think much of you and I haven't seen him since," Azazel said lazily and he lied on the ground just like Naruto, "What about you Naruto-kun? About the television show. . ."

"Shut it Azazel-san" Naruto opened his eyes as he remembered the latest episode he had to be a part of. 'Levia-tan' wanted to know the real face of Black Flash and decided that if she couldn't make him take the mask off with words than she would have to use force to pull that mask off. Naruto had to run around laughing while Serafall blasted him with her best attacks. In truth, he had been scared to death when Serafall nearly went all out with her most destructive spell. Apparently, playing magic with Levia-tan wasn't fun.

"Hoho, being a secret celebrity is hard isn't it?" Azazel chuckled, "And it is even harder when everyone is trying to find who the Black Flash really is. Hoho, I remember that in Episode 224 you were groping Serafall-chan's boobs. It was nice wasn't it?" The man grinned lecherously, "They are the best pair of boobs belonging to a Devil that any man wants to grope, us Fallen Angels included you know."

"All you leaders are perverts and weird people. Only Michael-san, Ajuka-nii and Yasaka-san are nice and normal," he yelled out while blushing. Well about Ajuka, Naruto was sure the Maou was the most normal leader he knew and he could also say the same thing about Micheal. But after seeing how Yasaka licking that ice-cream, he wasn't so sure about the Youkai leader anymore.

"Admit it kid, you were enjoying it weren't you?" Azazel grinned and wiped his fake tears, "Damn, the heaven I wanted to touch was usurped by a kid."

"What's special about Sera-chan anyway?" Naruto took the hook and pulled hard, a shark flew out the of ocean's surface, "I know that she is insanely strong, has a childish personality and a sister-complex. She is super cute too," Naruto said and flung the shark back into the ocean, "I heard a lot of devils saying the same thing after that episode."

"Damn kid," Azazel said when Naruto was once again lying down, "You should read history books…"

"I have read every single one of them," Naruto said blankly remembering all of the books Rias' mother made him read when he was younger.

"So they didn't list it in the history books," Azazel nodded his head sagely," Anyway did you know that Serafall is the most beautiful woman in the Underworld? Heaven has Gabriel and the Underworld has Serafall," Naruto's eyes widened. He never heard of that before, "When the Great War was coming to an end, there was a Devil who could stop entire armies from fighting with just her appearance and figure. The leaders of Grigori, myself and even that warmonger Kokabiel were all frozen in shock at her beauty when she joined the others now known as the Yondai Maou."

"Wow…" Naruto remembered Serafall's childish pose and her childish personality. Who would have thought a childish girl like her could be the most beautiful woman of the Underworld. He would have to ask the others about this, especially Grayfia who had fought against Serafall and then later joined Sirzechs' force; maybe she had a photo or something like that, "Hope I get to see her real appearance!"

"Well be careful then Naruto-kun." Azazel smirked lecherously, "Sirzechs told me that you have met Gabriel before right?"

"Yeah, so?"

"Be careful aright. Very little males can control themselves in front of her. While Gabriel is the most beautiful woman in Heaven, she is an innocent girl and an extreme air-head. Her beauty is what you could call a natural, innocent beauty while Serafall is the complete opposite of her. She is the Queen of Succubus with a seductive beauty which you could call shameless and lewd, and can make you wet your pants by just looking at her. Better keep the childish Sera-chan in your mind Naruto-kun!"

"Well if you say so…" Naruto nodded his head, but unfortunate for him his curiosity got the better of him this time.

"Hoho, look, another shark for me!"

* * *

"I'm home" Naruto opened the door and looked at the clock,"Well I guess it is a little too soon. The girls won't be back until four o'clock so I have a lot of free time until then."

Naruto threw the scroll he was keeping all the fish he caught on the kitchen counter top. Inside the scroll were a lot of tuna and deep sea bass and a shark or two. He didn't know if Ravel's tear had anything to do with this but it was like the fishes just wanted to be hooked by him.

"Welcome home, Master," Ikaros bowed to him while holding a broom in her hand. It looks like she was in the middle of her work.

"Good afternoon Ikaros, have you seen Grayfia?" Naruto smiled at the Angeloid and scanned the house. Usually Grayfia would be the first one to greet him. Without her present as the first person who he saw when he walked into his house felt odd to Naruto to say the least.

"Grayfia-san is cleaning the third basement," Ikaros said with her monotone, "Would you like for me to go and call her for you?"

"Ah, there is no need Ikaros. I think I will take a bath first," Naruto sniffed his jacket, "Man, I smell like fish." He exclaimed. Rushing to the bathroom, Naruto took care to lock the door as the memories of recent events were still fresh in his mind.

Naruto sighed happily as he came out of the bathroom while drying his hair with a towel. Dressed in his favorite orange t-shirt and black boxers imprinted with images of ramen bowls, Naruto decided to go to his room to work on his homework then watch some television or go to the basement for training if he got bored.

Walking to his room, Naruto felt Grayfia's signature from inside. He guessed she was currently cleaning his room and he should leave her be but decided against the idea when he thought about asking her for a friendly spar. Training with someone like her would help him grow in leaps and bounds.

Naruto opened the door and his eyes widened at the sight in front of him. He gulped nervously. Grayfia was cleaning the underside of his bed so she had to bend down on all fours with her head underneath the bed. The most noticeable thing about Grayfia's position was the way her nice, round ass was hanging out erotically. Even thought she was wearing her usual maid outfit, this was the first time Naruto realized it must have been made of some light and thing material or else how could it show off her sexy butt so clearly.

Naruto began to seat as he tried to control himself, but he wanted nothing more than to go over there and give her a nice spank on the ass. But he knew she would kill him if he dared do that to her.

"Enjoying the view Naruto-sama?" Grayfia asked sternly while still cleaning the floor under Naruto's bed.

"Uh, ah …" Naruto said faltering and tried to force out a smil,e "Hey there Grayfia, how are you doing?" He asked, keeping his voice as normal as he could.

"Good," She said curtly and slowly crawled out, but was still in the same position, "How was your day with Azazel-sama?"

"It wasn't that bad," Naruto nodded his head, "He actually managed to beat me this time, but he just got lucky that the shark had a fish in its mouth." Naruto tried to distract himself by shaking the image of Grayfia's luscious backside out of his mind, and keep his eyes pried away by remembering the laughing and mocking face of Azazel after the Fallen Angel had won.

Grayfia, upon seeing the nervous look on his face, grinned inside her head.

"Looks like we will have fish for dinner tonight," Grayfia said and shook her ass making sure that her assets jiggled nicely in front of Naruto's eyes.

The blond cursed inside of his head; he didn't know that he was slowly turning into a pervert. 'So what was next?' Naruto wondered inside of his mind. Maybe he could author an smut novel based on his own experiences. He had always wondered how those author made bank on those smut novels.

"Please stand up Grayfia, you will get your clothes dirty if you stay like that," Naruto stated while looking around the room.

"You don't have to worry about me Naruto-sama, plus," She said and slowly stood up, "I have already clean this room three times. You won't see a single speck of dirt here," she said while slowly making her way to Naruto.

"That's good then… arh, what are you doing?!" He nearly shouted when Grayfia stopped in front of him. Her hand shout out and grabbed his dick through the thin fabric of his boxers.

"Do you think I forgot about what happened two days ago?" she said sternly while keeping her stoic expression. Naruto futile stepped back, but Grayfia followed him the meanwhile until his back hit the wall.

"I-It was an ac-cid-dent" He tried to speak over the rough stimulus of having his cock stroked, "A-And yo-you were there-re"

"I know," she glared, her voice was cold. Naruto had no clue if she was angry or not. Her facial expression and her actions didn't match up. It made what she was doing more arousing, "and you did nothing about it. You could have used your Substitution Technique and replaced yourself with a wooden log or anything else. Yet, you just sat there and did nothing. You acted like a hose that bathed her in sperm when you let loose." She stroked his cock more forcefully, "Just like right now."

"Ah, It-s ha-rd to concentrate…" Naruto groaned. It was the truth. There was no way he could get out of this situation if he couldn't concentrate to use substitution. Plus with five tails wrapped around his body and nothing useful inside the bathroom, it was hard to use substitution.

"Don't forget the fact you have a fiancé," Grayfia said while closing her eyes. She used her free hand to massage her forehead, "In a situation like this I won't punish you because it wasn't your fault," Naruto paled immediately, she tightened and tightened her grip on his member. Grayfia opened her eyes and glared at Naruto murderously, "But I think I will stick to the old ways this time. Punishment will be served.

Naruto gulped.

* * *

"This is the punishment?" Naruto asked with an eyebrow raised, "You could have asked me from the beginning you know."

Grayfia shook her head and continued to walk with the grace and elegance of a high class lady despite the fact that she was wearing a maid outfit. She was receiving a lot of stares from the opposite sex even a few glares of jealousy and envy from a few women.

Currently, Grayfia and Naruto were shopping for supplies for the Uzumaki Mansion. They had ran out of supplies pretty fast especially after the destruction of the third floor. Grayfia dragged Naruto along shopping for food ingredients. His job or punishment was to carry the bags, pay for everything and generally escort the maid wherever she went.

Naruto thought Grayfia would skin him alive or something akin to that. Her punishment wasn't as bad as he though. Shopping, coincidentally, was one of the many things he enjoyed. It wasn't hard when his childhood friend loved to shop and often asked him for help.

And no need for the teasing. It honestly scared the hell out of him when she stroked his thing while she spoke with a stoic face in a patronizing tone.

"By the way, I don't think we need that much fish Grayfia," Naruto spoke when she picked up a nylon bag containing four groupers, "We have nearly three tons of fish at the house already."

"If you say so," Grayfia nodded her head and put the bag down. She continued to walk to the next order of purchase.

Naruto stared at Grayfia for a moment before speeding up until he was walking side by side with her. There was something he wanted to ask Grayfia for the longest time.

"Grayfia, you're a high-class devil right?"

"Yes, Naruto-sama," Grayfia nodded her head.

"So then, how come I have never seen your peerage before before. I thought that high-class devils all have an Evil Piece set?" Naruto asked and turned his head to the silver haired woman. As far as he knew all high-class devils had their own Evil Piece set, even reincarnated devils who became high-class devils would be given their own set, so they could have their own servants. More or less, they would have at least a servant in their peerage.

"I'm not really interest in finding myself servants," Grayfia said, "Yes, I have my own set but I have never used them. Why do you ask Naruto-sama? Don't tell me you want to trade me!" Grayfia said with a hint of playfulness.

"Well, that doesn't sound that bad at all," Naruto chuckled and scratched the back of his head.

"My Evil Pieces are the same type of Sirzechs-sama's and the other Maou's Evil Pieces. Ajuka-sama made them special for me after the war" She took a chili sauce bottle and put it into the trolley Naruto was pushing, "The prototype Evil Pieces is one of the reason I couldn't choose suitable members for my peerage so after a long time of searching I gave up. Plus, if I had servants then I wouldn't be able to do my job."

"Yeah, I can see that," Naruto nodded his head, "I really need to visit the girls, last time I checked up they were messing up a lot of missions. Basically, Nel and Ile were scaring the hell out of their clients with their chainsaws."

However, what Naruto didn't see was the small smirk on Grayfia's face as she turned around. Naruto had given her the perfect idea without knowing it. It would be a lot of fun and easier for her to get to Naruto's heart if she pulled it of right.

* * *

"I'm home," Naruto called out loudly while carrying two massive bags in his hands.

"Naruto-kun?" Rias came out of the kitchen with an apron around her waist looking at Naruto in surprise. Ravel and Akeno poked their heads out and waved at the blond.

"Hehe, good evening," Naruto greeted the crimson haired girl putting the bags on the table.

"Good evening Rias-sama, everyone" Grayfia bowed and entered to kitchen, ready to prepare dinner.

"So, what did I miss today?" The blond asked his childhood friend.

"Nothing much Naruto-kun," Rias smiled and then remembered what Sona had told her this morning, "Oh, we have been ordered by the Student Council to clean the pool to prepare for the swimming class this summer," Naruto nodded his head, "We can be the first ones to use the pool."

"Well, we have an indoor pool you know" Naruto chuckled "But I think bathing outside would be good too."

"Of course it was and…" Rias' face darkened, "Issei told me that he met Azazel. To think that the Fallen Angel's leader would dare to lay a hand on one of my cute servants and interfere in my business. And to top it off, he dared to pull Naruto-kun out of school so that he challenge you to a fishing contest," Rias huffed, "Sure, the meeting is going to be held here but Azazel is grating on my nerves now."

"Hehe…" Naruto chuckled at Rias' puffed out her cheeks. She looked really cute like this, "Don't worry about that. He might be a little weird and all, but he's a good person. He just has an interest in fishing and Sacred Gears is all. No need to worry."

"If you say so. Now, I need to prepare the dinner so stay here and be a good boy." Rias walked into the kitchen but not before flashing a wink at Naruto.

Naruto shook his head at his childhood friend. They sure had grown closer and closer each day.

* * *

"Oi, Ravel-chan come here for a second, please," Naruto called for the blond haired Phenex who dropped her notebook down and walked to him before sitting down on the sofa next to Naruto.

"Do you need anything from me Naruto-sama?" Ravel asked elegantly.

"Actually no," Naruto shook his head as Ravel looked at him with curiosity, "I wanted to ask you about your school life that's all," Ravel's eyes widened a little before a small smile appeared on her face. This morning, Ravel had become a student of Kuoh Academy; she would have entered sooner but a lot of things had happened lately and had prevented the girl from enrolling in Kuoh. He felt kind of bad that he wasn't there for her on her first day as a student in a human school. "And remember to not lie. I know when you're lying or not."

"The truth is… well, while a lot of humans tried to befriend me," Ravel started out truthfully, "I didn't really know how to interact with them. I mean they have good intentions but I," She lowered her voice, "They like my name, my hair and especially my style, but I really don't know how to make friends with them."

"Well, I guess living and being raised as a prim and proper aristocratic lady prevents you from properly interacting with normal people doesn't it?" Ravel nodded her head, "So Ravel-chan, are you in the same class with Neko-chan or a different class?" Naruto rose an eyebrow when Ravel scowled angrily.

"That Neko," Ravel gritted her teeth, "she dared to mock me in front of everyone with. What's with that blank face of hers . . . it only makes her insults a hundred times more effective." Naruto sweated dropped.

"Well, I guess I willl have to talk to her about helping you them," Naruto smiled, "Don't worry, if you need any help then don't be afraid to come talk to me, okay?"

"Yes, thank you Naruto-sama," Ravel smiled gratefully at his concern towards her even though it was small compared to the attention he had given Rias lately. It brought a warm feeling to her heart, and Ravel knew that it wasn't just what her tears were doing.

* * *

"You're dead Issei-kun!" Naruto yelled out and mashed the buttons faster like a madman.

"No way Senpai, I won't lose to you this time" Issei screamed out and did the same thing on his controller just like Naruto.

Issei, Asia and Xenovia had paid them a visit just as Naruto was finding someone to play video games with him. The former nun was chatting cheerfully with Xenovia about their homework and the blonde girl had actually brought a lot of homework with her so she could do it with Xenovia. Naruto had no idea how they could concentrate on their homework despite the fact Naruto and Issei were shouting right in front of them.

"Issei-kun, about your training…" Naruto asked the pervert boy while still beating the crap out of his character.

"I have done everything you told me Senpai," Issei nodded his head while trying to defend against Naruto's attacks.

"Good, remember that to obtain your Balance Breaker fully, you will have to improve your physical strength and especially your stamina."

"I know senpai," Issei nodded his head. His stamina and strength had improved a lot since Naruto had given him the tips of training and the equipment he need to get stronger. Naruto even taught Asia a few Gravity spells to help Issei improve his strength. As first it was hard and the training was like walking through the flames of hell with every muscle in his body being torn apart. Those Gravity spells had Issei suffering under the inhuman pressure for a week before Asia lifted the vile spell from his body.

It was a hard month for the boy, but everything about him had improved greatly thanks to Naruto's method

"You're really dead now!" Naruto yelled out in victory and sealed Issei's fate.

* * *

"Two cakes please," Naruto gave his ordered to the shopkeeper who blushed furiously as she rushed to fill Naruto's order.

Koneko was standing beside him with her usual stoic face, but with a light pink tint on her cheeks. After getting the cakes and paying for them, Naruto and Koneko decided to go for a casual stroll in the park before stopping at a bench to enjoy the cakes.

"Here you go Neko-chan," Naruto smiled and gave her the spoon.

"Thank you, Nii-san," Koneko nodded her head and gently took the spoon.

Both of them sat there eating in silence while watching a myriad of people run past them.

"Nii-san," Koneko said quietly. She was eating her cake a little slower than normal

"What's it Neko-chan?" Naruto turned his head to her.

"How can you master Senjutsu?

Naruto eyes widened slightly at her question. His eyes softened. He had heard about Koneko's sister's condition, Kuroka the Stray Cat, the most wanted criminal of the Underworld. She was known for killing her master in a fit of Senjutsu induced insanity.

He knew that she was running around somewhere out there and she was the reason why Koneko was afraid her Nekomata appearance and her true power.

"I really don't know Neko-chan," Naruto smiled "But someday, I will find out the reason why I have Senjutsu,"

"Okay, Nii-san" Koneko nodded her head sadly. Despite her emotions, she still sat on Naruto's lap to enjoy the rest of her cake.

'_I promise to you Neko-chan, I will bring your sister back to you, no matter the cost!_' Naruto thought in his mind.

"Thank you Naruto-sama for helping me" Akeno bowed her head down to the blond. She was wearing a shrine maiden outfit and they were currently cleaning Akeno's old house. Even though she was living at Uzumaki Mansion, Akeno wanted to keep the place nicely cleaned if she ever needed the shrine.

"No need to worry Akeno-chan," Naruto smiled to her and put the brooms into a corner before sitting down.

"So, Naruto-sama, do you want a reward from me?" Akeno asked seductively and pulled her haori open a little opened to show Naruto her large breasts.

"Ah, no no… it's fine Akeno-chan, you don't have to repay me or anything" Naruto blushed and waved his hand in front of him frantically to prevent the girl from pulling her clothes any further.

"Ara, that's too bad" Akeno smiled. She kneeled beside him and poured a hot cup of tea.

"Anyways, Akeno-chan" Naruto turned his head to the black haired queen, "I see that everybody including Issei and Asia has gotten stronger and stronger with each day passing day," It was the truth, Issei's only problem with controlling Balance Breaker was his stamina. While Asia wasn't a fighter she was still played an important role in Rias' peerage as their healer. As healer she was vulnerable to attacks and Rassei was hardly enough in his infantile age, so Naruto taught the nun some advance spells which the girl master pretty fast. "I was working with Rias and I'm pretty sure that with her talent, Rias' prowess with the Power of Destruction will reach her brother's level. But you Akeno-chan, currently you are the only who who hasn't shown improvement"

"Are you telling me to use that power?" Akeno asked without a hint of emotion in her voice. Her bangs shadowed her eyes as she stared blankly at the cup of tea in her hand, "The power of that man?"

"I'm not telling you Akeno-chan," Naruto stood up and began walking out but he stopped at the door. Turning his face to her, he spoke, "You are an excellent spell user. Not only that, your manipulation of demonic energy is the best out of everyone. That can't be denied; however, your true power is far more powerful. You inherited power that is feared by the enemy of Baraquiel.

Akeno lowered her head. Her face was sad but deep down she couldn't refute Naruto's words. She snapped her finger and lightning began to crackle around her hand.

Feeling the power of Light behind him, Naruto slightly smiled. He put both of his hands behind his head and began walking out of the shrine but not before adding in a few things for the girl.

"Not only will you become more powerful and deadly to your enemies especially any poor devils, the day you accept your father back nears when you are using his power. It will bring both of you closer. The power that he used to protect your late mother and you.

Looking at her lightning encased hand, Akeno smiled. A tear slowly trailed from her eye when the feeling of Holy Lightning reached her. It felt warm and protective. Just like the feeling she felt from her father, the one who protected her mother and her when she was a child.

Yet the same person that abandoned them.

* * *

"Naruto-sama, please play with us. We can pull pranks together!" Li and Ni shouted out excitedly and pulled Naruto's hands with them.

"Oi you two, leave Naruto-sama alone!" Yubelluna shouted and pulled both cat girls by their uniforms. It didn't end well at all because their already short clothing, covering only the upper part of their chests, was pulled up and their breasts spilled out causing Naruto to become wide eyed. The twins blushed but giggled at Naruto nonetheless.

"Argh, I will have to do something about your girls' clothing" Naruto muttered while Li and Ni fit themselves.

"Oh, you mean you don't want to see this Naruto-sama" Yubelluna lowered her upper body down and folded her slim arms under her breasts making them look even bigger than normal. Naruto gulped nervously while trying his best to keep his gaze away from them.

It was the first day of Holiday and Naruto had decided to pay a visit to his unofficial peerage. They had been training, shopping, and of course playing all day. But apparently a few of them couldn't stay away from their request job for too long and quickly excused themselves to go finish their mission.

"Naruto-sama," Ravel poked her head up behind the couch Naruto was sitting and leaned her hand on the it ,"It looks like everyone has been doing very well. They have been successful completing a lot of missions lately and have brought a lot of money to your bank account while still keeping a nice seventy five percent of the earnings for themselves."

"Wow, really, you girls should keep all the money you know" Naruto said to the Bomb Queen who sat down next to him and wrapped her arms around his in a tight embrace.

"Don't worry about us Naruto-sama," Yubelluna smiled to him, "until you officially become our leader, we will keep sending money to your bank account as a way of thanks for giving us our freedom." She kissed his cheeks making them redden. Ravel scolded and puffed her cheeks in annoyance from behind them, "Ufufu, don't worry Ravel-sama, I won't take our King away form you. It is just as his Queen I must take care of our King and satisfy his needs." She purred in his ear but everyone heard it. The way her finger was slowly trailing down his jeans made him worried.

"Okay, let's go train everyone!," Suddenly, Naruto shot up and announced with a blushing face. Yubelluna who tried to climb into his lap fell back to the sofa. Naruto quickly ran out of the room with Li and Ni close behind.

"Ara, he's so cute," Yubelluna smiled, "You sure are lucky Ravel-sama, to be engaged to someone like that!" She turned her head to the daughter of Phenex who just sighed longly and walked out of the room with Yubelluna. Both of them also wanted to get stronger for their king.

* * *

"Okay Rias-chan, try it one more time," Naruto said to the girl as he pointed his finger to the clone who had transformed into Kokabiel, their latest enemy.

"Hah!" Rias cried and sent a powerful blast of her power at the fake Kokabiel who held out his hand and created a light shield meant to seal away Rias' power.

With a loud boom, the clone was rocketed backwards several feet but he looked unharmed for the most part. The light shield was just a basic magic that the Angels had taught him. A half of the shield had disappeared.

"Why doesn't it disappear?" Rias fell to her knees in frustration. It took a lot out of her when she was training with Naruto but no matter how hard she tried that shield wouldn't disappear like how living matter did usually.

"Well, I had strengthened it with Senjutsu" Naruto lent his hand to Rias. She gratefully took it, "I think that shield is as strong as Kokabiel's shield now so to erase half of it like that is an accomplishment," Rias glowed under his genuine praise.

"By the way Naruto-kun, how come I can channel my demonic power into your Rasengan?" Rias looked at him, "I mean I never knew a technique that could combine powers like that. My Power of Destruction tends to destroy all demonic power inside a spell, so the Rasengan should have blown up or something."

"Hm, to make it short," Naruto scratched his chin with a thoughtful look, "Rasengan is an incomplete technique. It is just pure energy swirling around the eye of the storm to speak. Remember my Rasenshuriken?" Rias nodded,"It is a completed form of the Rasengan infused with Wind. If I can increase its effectiveness with Senjutsu then I thought to myself, 'What if I could do the same with the Power of Destruction?'"

"Okay," Rias nodded her head, "Can we do it again?" she asked hopefully. Nodding his head, Naruto smiled encouragingly and held out his hand to her. And soon enough, a dark Rasengan formed in his palm as the crimson aura began to leak everywhere inside the room.

"This time, attack with me!" Naruto shouted with exuberance. Rias broke out a large smile as they both ran towards the clone who paled like a ghost.

* * *

High above the sky, a certain Angel had finished packing her things up. She smiled gently and looked at herself in the mirror, the white bracelet around her wrist let out a beautiful twinkle.

**End of chapter 14**

**_Author's note: The end of chapter 14, phew, took me a lot of strength to finish this while staying on the bed. A certain change which include Naruto, Sirzechs and Grayfia would also appear soon (If you know what I mean). Gabriel would make her appearance really soon and thank my brother for his crazy idea about Serafall, I found it amusing so I decided to add it in my story, hope you like it._  
**

**_ Anyway, Please Read and Review._**

**_ Tina... Peace out_**

**_ P/S: I'm thinking about writing an omake between chapter 19 and 20 ^^_**


	15. Chapter 15

**About the last chapter: Well, not much about the last chapter, a lot of reviews and support from all of you my fans, thank you very much ^^.**

** However I want to confirmed a few things:**

** Most people things that Naruto was too 'gay' or 'pussy' in my story when sensual situation came to him. Seriously? you really thinks that the person you considered your best friends would flirt with you. Trust me I know, I know it from my own experience. When you are looking at a girl like you who you considered your best friend you would never think her 'over-kindness' for you are flirting. Naruto wasn't even 18 yet. You would think that he would just bend the girls down and fuck them whenever they flirt with him or tease him. Oh C'mon, I'm trying to put reality here.**

** Secondly yes, some of the girls in Naruto's Harem didn't have much attentions lately, but don't worry about it ^^. I will make sure balance the plot for everyone.**

** That's all I wanted to say.**

** and lastly: WARNING: There are heavy limes and a Heavy Lemon in this chapter, you could skip the last part and still didn't miss anything important. I will put a warning there for you guys. Read it or not is your choice then ^^.**

* * *

"Naruto" normal Speech.

'_Naruto_' normal Thought.

"_**Rasengan**_" magic/jutsu.

"**Kurama**" Demon/monster/Bijuu normal Speech.

'**_Kurama_**' Demon/moster/Bijuu Thought.

_**Naruto DxD- Purpose of living**_

_**Volume 1: The high school life begin**_

_**Chapter 14**_

"Hey Rias-chan, Rias-chan… wake up"

"Five more minutes please," Rias waved her hand in the air and took a pillow before placing it over her head trying to prevent any sound or light from intruding upon her precious sleep.

"Wake up Rias-chan, you need to eat breakfast before we can go to school and clean the pool. Although, at this day of the time, I don't know if I would call it breakfast or lunch," Naruto tried to wake the crimson haired girl up, who had slept all the way to the afternoon, to no avail. A thin blanket was still covering her naked body, and he had no reason to peak. He could discern enough details through the curves of her body.

"Alright, alright…" she threw the pillow at Naruto's head making the blond chuckle at her antics. Rias sat up and winced in pain. She massaged her shoulder with her hand to ease the pain, but it did nothing to soothe her discomfort, "This is the last time I train with you Naruto. Now my body is sore as hell." She huffed and turned her head away from the blond.

Last night, she had trained to the point where she couldn't move at all. Despite that, Naruto made her stand up and keep practicing with her Power of Destruction until his satisfaction. They had trained until midnight, and Naruto said she had improved, but was nowhere near her brother's level. His words and the fact she had pushed herself past her limit, made her fall listlessly. She would have hit her head on the ground if not for Naruto catching her and bringing Rias back to her room. He casted a few healing spells on her, but they weren't as good as Asia or Grayfia due to his control. Thankfully, she had regained enough strength so her body wasn't in so much pain that she couldn't move. But her shoulders and arms still hurt.

Naruto smiled. Maybe he had pushed her a little bit too far, but the harsh training was for her benefit; it was to help her prepare for future battles.

Naruto sat on the bed behind Rias, placed his hands on her shoulder and gently massaged her them. Rias released a moan of satisfaction. She didn't know if Naruto had practiced, but he was really good with massages. The pain slowly dissipated as he worked his magic on her aching muscles.

"So good~" she moaned. Naruto smiled from behind her, glad that he could make the pain she was feeling go away.

"I'm glad that you are enjoying this Rias-chan," Naruto locked eyes with Rias when she twisted her head over her shoulder.

"Thank you for caring so much about me Naruto-kun. I don't do anything useful for you at all," her faced dropped a little when she said that. Naruto sighed longly and moved down to her arms.

"How many times do I have to tell you Rias-chan," Naruto began explaining, "It's the natural for me to: help you, care for you and protect you . . . It is as natural as breathing. Maybe you haven't accepted it yet, but when you bumped into me on that street and brought me into your life you saved me. That is a favor that I will never be able to repay. Just like that night," Rias' eyes widened at Naruto's smile. It was sad yet it held happiness at the same time, "You still consider me a friend after the things I did to you. I'd expected you to look upon me with hatred and scorn, yet your opinion of me hasn't changed in the slightest. The very least I can do is protect you," Naruto embraced Rias in a firm hug.

Rias suddenly felt a warm aura emitting from him and the pain slowly melted until it completely disappeared like it was never there to being with. The crimson haired girl just sat there enjoying the warm feeling from Naruto with a small smile on her face.

* * *

"What are you carrying Rias-chan?" Naruto turned his head curiously to Akeno who was hugging his arm pressing it between her soft pillows, "And you Akeno-chan?"

"It is our swimsuits, and don't tell me that you didn't bring your any of you own when we're going to swim?" Rias asking hiding the bag to prevent Naruto form seeing what she had in the bag. It was her most recent secret and she wouldn't reveal it to him until the end.

"Ara ara, ufufufu, perhaps Naruto-sama wants to swim naked in the pool," Akeno giggled rubbing her large breasts against his strong arm, "We don't mind seeing you naked Naruto-sama, and maybe you will want me to get naked too?"

"Stop your teasing Akeno-san" Ravel jumped in between them and pointed her hand toward the bag she was carrying, "Of course, as his manager I would be the one who prepares everything for Naruto-sama. I have brought all his swimming trunks with us so he can choose any he wanted," she said proudly.

"Ara, you sure are a good manager Ravel-chan, but I want to ask," Akeno's head appeared over Ravel's shoulder as she whispered into the blond Phenex's ear, lowly, "Can you give me Naruto-sama's swimming trunks, or the one that he used after swimming? You know so I can use it for my private use." Ravel's face suddenly reddened as perverted thoughts invaded her mind making Akeno smirk slyly at the younger girl.

Naruto decided to throw the younger blond girl a lifeline.

"Thank you Ravel-chan. It is really thoughtful of you," Naruto smiled brightly and took the bag which Ravel handed him. He didn't have a lot of swimming trunks, and had never gone to the pool or the beach, even the pool in Uzumaki Mansion was left untouched by Naruto.

"Of course, it is my job as manager. You should be thankful that someone like me is here to help you," Ravel said proudly and puffed her chest out. Her speech would have been more effective if her face wasn't flushed red. Naruto didn't know about her Ojou-sama attitude.

"Right, right," Naruto smiled and continued to walk to the school with everyone. He heard that Kiba was busy so he couldn't come with everyone, and it looked like Naruto would have to endure Issei's perverted antics by his lonesome.

They met up with Issei, Asia and Xenovia at the front of the gate of Kuou Academy. Just looking at the brunette, Naruto knew what was on the mind of the pervert. Naruto sighed and followed everyone. Naruto promised that if Issei couldn't control his inner beast, Naruto would control it for him by introducing the boy's face with the bottom of the swimming pool. Issei paled immediately when he heard Naruto's promise, but it wouldn't hurt if he just looked at Asia . . . would it?

Naruto changed into his physical education uniform and began to clean the pool. With his shadow clones, Naruto pretty much finished everything. Ravel wasn't sure how to clean because of her pampered upbringing as an Ojou-sama never required her to do so, and she pretty much messed up a lot; Koneko insulted the girl at every step. Naruto had to stop the cleaning and break up the two before a fight could break out and destroy the pool.

After everything was finished, Rias and the other girls excused themselves to the changing room while Issei and Naruto sat outside waiting for them in their swimming trunks.

"Hey senpai, what's that scar above your heart?" Issei noticed a fist size scar just above where Naruto's heart is. He got an idea and looked at Naruto's book. Issei nearly gasped when Naruto had the same scar marring his back meaning that something had pierced through his chest and exited out the back, "Shit, that is a terrible scar to have there!"

"Hehe, I guess so," Naruto scratched his cheek, "I don't really remember how I got that wound, but by the look of it someone had sent something fist sized through my chest. I hope that someone wasn't using their own hand."

"No kidding senpai," Issei nodded and swiveled his head to the changing room, a pervert smirk appeared on his face. Issei slowly crept his way to the room before a hand, placed on his shoulder, stopped him in his tracks.

"Where are you going?" Naruto asked blankly. The boy immediately turn around making his way to the chair and sitting down.

The didn't have to wait long before the door opened. Naruto and Issei turned their heads to the door, and suddenly the brunette shot back with a massive nosebleed at the erotic scene before his eyes. Naruto tried his best not to fail like the boy who had nearly fainted on the ground, but his face was a deep crimson. He doubted it could deepen anymore.

Rias was wearing something that Naruto couldn't consider a swimsuit anymore. The design showed too much skin. The fabric just covered the most important parts while exposing everything else. Naruto clearly saw the upper and lower parts of her tits; he was getting an erection.

"How does mine look Naruto-kun?" Rias said while twirling once giving Naruto a great view of her firm ass and creamy back. Her breasts were so big that they were ready to spill out, and he doubted her swimsuit could handle the strain. It was truly a sight to behold, "You want to touch my girls Naruto-kun?" she suggested seductively while cupping her puppies.

Naruto gulped nervously, he really wanted to grope and to feel them in his hands. Unconsciously, his hands shot up, but Rias slapped the back of his hands.

"Bad boy," Rias chidingly giggled, "But don't worry Naruto-kun, you will get to touch them later. I promise you that," she placed her hands on her hips making her boobs jiggle, "It looks like Naruto-kun can't wait can he?" She smiled shyly and sat down next to him, "But I guess I can let you feel them for just a second."

Naruto held himself back and distracted himself by looking around with a nervous smile. Issei was shouting about how good Asia looked in her school swimsuit; it really suited the former nun. Koneko and Ravel, who wore the same school swimsuit, were looking at each other. In Ravel's case, the girl was scowling while Koneko stared blankly. They both looked really cute in their swimsuits.

"Come in Naruto-kun, I'm sure you want to touch," Rias snuggled close to Naruto. Her breasts were touching his arm. The blond could feel how soft her bosom was, and though it wasn't the first time he touched her, hell he once groped her breasts so roughly she cried out in pleasure, it never stopped amazing him how much he wanted to touch and please her.

Or greatly please in case of his influenced personality.

Naruto's eyes locked with Rias' big blue-green ones, a small smile on her face.

Before Naruto knew it, a pair of slender arms were wrapped around his neck. It mind was going chaotic when he felt something soft and elastic stuck on his back.

"Ara ara Naruto-sama you sure have a nice body," Akeno's voice whispered quietly besides his ear, "No matter how many times I see it, it always makes me so horny." She slowly licked his neck sending shivers down his spine.

"Akeno! What are you doing? Release him!" Rias yelled and tried to pull Akeno off Naruto's body. It was so frustratingly close. She had finally though that she could spend some time with him as he groped her tits. Who knew what could happen next, and here her Queen suddenly appears and destroys her moment with Naruto.

"Ara, Buchou you sure is energetic today unlike last night," Akeno smirked while dodging Rias' pushy hands, intending to shove her. Akeno was wearing the same type of swimsuit Rias wore only white in color, and it showed a lot of skin too.

Naruto decided to step in and mediate before another fight broke out between the King and her Queen. Standing up, he wrapped his arms around Rias' and Akeno's slim waist. Both girls cried out in surprise, they blushed furiously. With each girl in his arms, Naruto walked up to the pool and dropped the duo into it.

"Phew, really?" Naruto asked with a forced smile on his face when the girls resurfaced and glared at him. "It's summer, and you two plan to fight here?"

Rias and Akeno smiled at each other knowingly. Their hands suddenly shot up and grabbed Naruto's legs. Pulling hard, the girls threw Naruto into the water face first spraying up water. They giggled happily as Naruto swam back up to the surface, and looked at the two devil girls whom were laughing near him.

"Hey, that's cheating!" Naruto said. Falling face first into the water's surface was something one wouldn't enjoy. falling front first into the water surface was something you wouldn't enjoy. Throw into the mix, Rias' and Akeno's enhanced strength, then the impact hurt, really hurt. He was in pain.

"Ara, that is for throwing us into the pool without our permission Naruto-kun," Akeno said and swam to Naruto with Rias.

"Hey guys!" Naruto called out to Issei and the others, "Come in!"

Issei and Asia were the first ones to jump in the pool. Asia wasn't good at swimming so the perverted brunette decided to help her out. Who would have thought he had a soft spot for Asia.

However, Koneko was still sitting on the edge of the pool while Ravel didn't show any interest in the slightest for swimming. Naruto understood their reasons especially Ravel; she was the daughter of Phenex, a creature of fire and wind, which absolutely didn't mix with water at all. As for Koneko, he surmised the cat wasn't good with water just like Phenex. But who knew, Koneko wasn't in her Nekomata form, so maybe she could enjoy the pool today, a hot summer day.

Come to think of it, where was Xenovia anyway?

"Neko-chan, why don't you come down and swim with us?" Naruto asked kindly to the white haired girl.

"I'm not good with water," she replied blankly. In fact, she really wanted to go down and swim with everyone especially Naruto.

"Come down here Neko-chan, I will help you," Naruto smiled to the girl and took her hands in his much bigger ones. Her cheeks turned a light shade of pink as she held onto his hand, "Now, let's being with a little pedaling exercise."

Rias and Akeno looked at each other and then to the white haired Rook jealousy smoldering in their eyes. Deciding there was no point in swimming without Naruto anymore they climbed out of the pool until a hand, placed on their shoulders stopped them.

"Now, where are you two going?" they turned around to face another Naruto.

"Oh right, I nearly forgot that you can create clones," Rias nearly slapped her face. How could she forget he could create corporal copies of himself, "Are you the original or a copy?"

"Well, Boss wants to help Neko-chan, so I guess you two are stuck with me then," the clone scratched the back of his head.

"I prefer the original more," Rias huffed but returned to the water anyway.

"Ara ara, that is a handy technique you have there, Naruto-sama," Akeno hugged the clone and smothered him between her pillows, and she used him to float in the water. She turned her head to her King with a mischievous smile, "Imagine Buchou, clones of Naruto surrounding us as we lie helplessly on the ground under their mercy with our tongues stuck out awaiting our punishment. How does that sound?"

"Shut up Akeno, don't try to plant those ideas inside my head," Rias yelled out with a blushing face. Even the Clone was blushing, "Don't you agree with use mister Clone?" She caressed his stomach with her soft hand under the water. Her hand slid lower and lower. The Clone was blushing furiously at the way Akeno's hand roamed his body.

"Oi, give him a break will you," Naruto shouted to them, his face was red too. Akeno really didn't know how to keep her voice low when she talked about those perverted ideas of hers, "He will disappear if you push him too hard."

"Ufufu, right," Akeno giggled and pulled her hand back, "I would like a Naruto, even if it its a clone, instead of no Naruto at all," she remarked.

"Thanks boss," the clone nodded his head in gratitude before realizing the crimson haired girl had gotten out of the pool, "Hm? Where are you going Rias-chan?"

"I think I will go lie down for a moment," Rias smiled, "You two enjoy yourselves. I will be back soon," That was a Naruto clone, so she didn't have anything to worry about when Akeno used her dirty mind on him. He would eventually disappeared if she went too rough on the clone.

* * *

"1, 2… 1,2… that's right Neko-chan keep it up!" Naruto encouraged the white haired girl. She actually performed very well despite her initial dislike for water.

"Nii-chan, go enjoy yourself swimming. I'm okay now," Koneko said when she the heated glare Ravel was giving her. The daughter of Phenex was sitting on a long chair under a big umbrella to block the sun light. She didn't want to argue with that Yakitori right now, and Naruto had helped her a lot. She didn't want him to totally waste his time at her expense.

"Are you sure Neko-chan? I mean if you want, I could create a clone?" Naruto asked with a benign smile.

She shook her head, "Go ahead Nii-chan," she nodded and gave him a small smile. With someone like Koneko who rarely showed any form of emotion, a smile, even a small one, meant she must be really happy.

"Okay," Naruto nodded, swam back to the edge of the pool and climbed up. He stretched his body and found his clone sitting beside Akeno who was massaging his shoulder.

"Ah, that's really good Akeno-chan!" the Clone said with his eyes closed.

"Fufu, Clone-san you are sure enjoying yourself," Akeno giggled before using her breasts to caress his back, "If you are enjoying this then Naruto-sama would love to have me, wouldn't he?"

"Of course, Boss would love this," the Clone said his face flushed red because of the soft, elastic feeling of her tits on his back. Basically, the Clone more or less was Naruto meaning any reactions of the clone would be reflected on the original. Akeno was thinking about asking Naruto to lend her a few clones here and there, so she could test her skills in everything so she could perfectly satisfy him.

"Okay, I'm free now" Naruto said with his eyes twitching. He never thought that he would feel jealous at himself. But the scene in front of him was irritating him by the seconds.

"Oh c'mon Boss, let me enjoy this for awhile," the Clone pleaded making Akeno giggle.

"Do it or I will have to myself," he warned. The Clone just sighed in frustration and disappeared in a puff of smoke. Memories rushed into Naruto's mind, and he blushed as he remembered how Akeno's hand roamed around his body sensually. Maybe leaving his clone with the sadistic Queen wasn't the best idea he ever had.

"Ara Naruto-sama, I swear that you sound a little jealous," Akeno said in mock surprise. She pulled the thin strap connecting the fabric covering her nipples down a bit. She smiled erotically, "You know I am all yours right? If you want then all you need to do is ask. I will happily listen to all your oders, Na-ru-to-sa-ma," She purred his name seductively making Naruto's cheeks redden nearly matching Rias' hair.

Speaking of the girl, Naruto suddenly heard her voice and was really thankful that she helped him get out of this situation with Akeno.

"Naruto-kun, please come here for a moment please!"

"On it Rias-chan," He turned on his heels and walked to Rias who was sitting on other side across the pool.

Before he could take even one step, Akeno coughed loudly into her hand from behind. The blond cursed inside of his head. She wouldn't leave him alone would she?

A clone appeared beside Naruto, and began swimming with the black haired sadist. The black haired girl happily thanked the original before diving under the water to tease the clone. Naruto sighed from his spot, he was going to be hit by a lot, a lot of perverted memories after this.

He noted the fact Koneko was resting while reading the book in her hands. Asia had gone to sleep with Issei lying next to her who looked tired himself and about to fall asleep. It didn't take long to make his way to Rias. He could have used Hiraishin to teleport over there but decided against the idea.

"So, how can I help you Rias-chan?"

"Naruto-kun," she grabbed her bag and took out an oil bottle. Naruto recognized it as the kind of special beauty oil for female devils to protect her skin from the sun, "Will you apply it on me?" she asked with an 'innocent' smile.

Naruto began to feel uncomfortable. Him? She wanted him to rub that special oil on her back? That sounded like a dream come true for any pervert to rub their hands, covered in oil, on an extremely beautiful and attractive girl's back.

"Of course," he answered a little too fast for his liking, but somehow felt relieved that he had accepted without hesitation or he would have sounded weird.

"Ara," Rias gasped at his answer. She never thought that he would accept this fast. She thought he would accept it nervously white scratching the back of his head, but she was happy nonetheless. It meant that he felt more comfortable around her, and he had begun viewing her as a woman rather than a childhood friend, "Then should we being Naruto-kun?" she removed her tiny bikini bra in front of him.

Wide eyed, Naruto nearly fell into the pool when he took a step back in shock and surprise. The girl in front of him just removed her bikini without any care for her modesty. Sure, she had slept with him naked since they were young children and they continued to do so after he returned, but seeing her simply remove her bra like that baffled him.

Her breasts which had been held back by the small bra were immediately set free when she removed the cloth. Her breasts bounced, and her nipples swayed erotically. She screamed to him to suck them. It an incredible amount of self control to restrain himself, or else he would ravish her right here. He also made Kurama swear he wouldn't influence Naruto's personality like times previous. It wouldn't bode well for him if he hurt the girl satisfying his inner beast.

However, seeing those nice tits and the creamy color of her skin, he wanted nothing more than to feel her flesh and spread her soft skin out between his fingers.

"Ara, is Naruto thinking perverted things about me?" Rias' giggling snapped him out of his thoughts, "You are so cute when you're blushing Naruto-kun."

Trying to speak, Naruto's words died within his throat.

Rias placed the bottle beside her and lie down on her stomach on top of the vinyl sheet with her back facing Naruto. She parted her crimson hair to reveal her dazzling white skin to his eyes. Since she was lying on her stomach, her voluminous boobs were spread out to the sides making Naruto gulp at the sight. Her firm ass was covered by a thing, small string and red cloth. Naruto stopped himself from doing something stupid like spank Rias' ass.

'Dear Maou and especially you Sirzechs-nii,

I am slowly turning into a pervert, and I should start my own Icha Icha Paradise. Maybe I can make a huge fortune with them.'

Naruto thought sarcastically in his head; he kneeled down beside Rias and took the bottle.

"You shouldn't just remove your clothes in front of a boy Rias-chan," he chided, "We have a bonafide pervert lying right there you know," he kept his voice low.

"And you are one to talk like that after sleeping with me as I was naked for so long Naruto-kun," she teased him, "Don't worry about Issei. I put him to sleep with a spell. You are the only boy I will allow to see my naked body."

"Oh, I feel so honored," he joked lathering his hand in the viscous oil and rubbed his hands together, "Now stay still okay."

Naruto didn't wait for her to answer as he gently lay his hand on the girl's back. He began spreading the oil everywhere on the smooth expanse of skin. Whenever his hands went, Naruto felt like he was touching the softest material in the world. The way her skin felt to his hands, how it stretched in his hands. Naruto knew for sure that it wasn't just the oil that made her skin like that. This was the back of an upper class lady. The soft skin that who knew how many men, human or supernatural, wanted to touch.

Rias softly moaned as Naruto rubbed her back. He focused next on her shoulders and then her arms. The feeling was even better than this morning. Rias was really thankful she had brought oil specially made for these kind of things.

"There, all done Rias-chan," Naruto said feeling a little disappointed that it had ended so soon. He really enjoyed it.

"What are you saying Naruto-kun?" Rias turned her head, lying on her arms, to look at Naruto, "I need you to rub the oil all over me," To make her point, she shook her butt a little nearly knocking the breath out of Naruto.

"Well, you mean…?" all he could muster in the moment.

"Rub the oil all over me Naruto-kun. I want every inch of my body covered in oil," she purred seductively sticking out her ass, "Come on naughty boy, I know you want to do it," she teased him, and that was enough to send him over the edge.

Grabbing the oil bottle once again, Naruto poured it on his hands. He used a little too much force than before so the oil shot out from the bottle and landed on her left ass cheek. Naruto stared at the oil for a moment before twisting his gaze to look at her face only to see a small, beautiful smile. Her eyes told him that he could do whatever we wanted to. Her emotions hadn't changed in the slightest.

Naruto's hands, quickly, shot out and spread the oil al over her firm derriere. He was enjoying the great feeling of her ass stretched out under his fingers. Rias was moaning in pleasure making it rub the oil all more roughly. The oil began to turn erotic as Naruto rubbed it down her long legs.

Focusing on her right leg first, Naruto shifted his position a little for easier access. He held her leg with both of his hands and rubbed the oil up and down her leg paying extra attention to her toes and soles. Repeating the same thing with her left left, Naruto slowly pushed his hand forward.

"Ah~ so good," Rias moaned when Naruto's hands slid over the back of her knees and massaged a little before journeying upwards until he was grabbing her butt cheeks in his hands. He slipped his fingers underneath the thing string cloth..

Naruto squeezed the orbs of flesh tightly in his hands making Rias moan. Groping her ass in his hands made Naruto even more excited than before. All the uncomfortableness and shyness had disappeared leaving in the moment only Rias and him. Naruto's hand began to soften as he steadily rubbed the oil on her soft skin giving it a nice shine and increasing the sexiness of the girl.

"Done," he gave her ass one last small but firm squeeze, "Now turn around and be a good girl while I rub the oil on your front," he said. Strange. Naruto hadn't felt the beastial influence of Kurama, yet he was really confident in himself at the moment.

Rias immediately obeyed and flipped around. She tried to find words to retort, but failed when she found that all she wanted was to listen to his commands. The blond, above her, slyly smirked and lathered his palm with the oil. Like before, he started with her legs first and slowly traversed up her body. Rias moaned in pleasure when he rubbed her hops with his hands as his hands moved up to her armpits.

Naruto removed his hands making the girl beneath him groan in disappointment. Naruto took the bottle and shot the oil on her stomach before brining his hands down and spreading the oil on her stomach especially her navel.

Rias, impatient, couldn't wait to feel Naruto's hands on her breasts any longer, so she shook his wrists and pulled up. Sadly for her, Naruto had seen her and locked his hands rigid. He smirked knowingly.

"Quite impatient aren't we?" he teased.

"Mou~ stop teasing me Naruto-kun," she released her grip of his wrists and lay it down beside her, "If you finish it the maybe I can return to you the favor," she put her finger under his chin to bring him closer and whisper sensually into his ear, "and I won't use my hands to rub the oil on your body, if you know what I mean Naruto-kun."

"Sounds good to me," he chuckled and promptly got back to work. His hands traced, from her stomach, to the underside of her large breasts. He grabbed the erotic flesh from there and teased her. Rias covered her mouth with her hand trying her best to muffle the throes of pleasure. Aside from Akeno and Naruto's clone, everyone had gone to sleep, and she didn't want any of them waking up and disturbing her.

Naruto's hand rubbed the oil in the valley between her breasts. His hands groped her breasts gently in his hands, and Rias was trying her hardest to stifle the moans which she wanted nothing more than to vocalize her pleasure. Naruto gently pinched her nipples between his fingers whole he teased her breast with his other hand. Maybe he was enjoying this a little too much. Not only were Rias' breast big, but they were really firm yet soft at the same time. It truly was a great feeling to hold them in his hands.

Rias' hands suddenly shot up and gripped his shoulders tightly. Then she rolled over so that Naruto was lying on his back and Rias was on top of his body. She smiled devious at him.

"Just look at them," Akeno muttered lowly while rubbing her body up and down the Clone's arm, "Not even an official couple and yet here they are acting like on." Akeno stood up deciding to put a stop to them. The Clone looked at her in confusion before shrugging his shoulders and disappearing in a puff of smoke.

"Now Naruto-kun let's make things more exciting for you," Rias purred while tracing her finger on Naruto's toned chest. She took the oil bottle with her other hand and puffed her chest out, "Just like I promised you Naruto-kun, I won't be using my hands." She began to pour the liquid on her body.

Rias made sure she had a good amount of oil on top of her boobs before then pouring the liquid down between the valley of her breasts. Wide eyed, Naruto's eyes fixated themselves on the oil slowly running down her body. The oil ran pass the valley between her breasts sensually before dripping down to her stomach and passing her navel. From there it passed through the thin fabric Rias called her bikini bottom and onto his body.

Yes, without a doubt, Naruto was turning into a pervert. Living with so many perverted girls it was really only a matter of time before he became one.

Rias threw the bottle behind her and groped her breasts in each hand. She pressed them together while giving Naruto the best show of his life. She was paying extra attention to her nipples making Naruto gulp dryly.

"Now, let's see how long you can handle me Naruto-kun," she pressed them together one last time before lowering her body down with a sensual smirk.

"Ah~"

But before she could reach Naruto's chest, a pair of hands suddenly appeared from behind and groped her breasts. Naruto saw Akeno, couched down to Rias' level, groping her breasts whole smiling sweetly. Rias moaned out in pleasure when her Queen tweaked her nipples. The oil made it easier for Akeno to fondle the erotic flesh in her hands.

"Ara, you sure are extra daring today Buchou," she sat on Naruto's leg and pressed her shoulder into Rias. The sadistic Queen licker her King's earlobe and smiled sweetly, "It wasn't fair that you put everyone to sleep to try to steal Naruto-sama away from everyone you know."

"Akeno, ah~… go, ah~ back~ to play~, ah~ with the clone~" Rias tried to speak, but with each word that came out of her mouth Akeno would roughly squeeze her breasts. The black haired queen trailed her tongue down Rias' collar bone from her ears and to her neck kissing Rias' neck gently.

"The clone disappeared Buchou, and if you have not noticed it yet," she glanced over at Naruto who was looking at them wide eyed, "We are putting on a really good show for Naruto-sama."

"Stop~, Akeno~, or… ah~, I will punish you~" Rias tried to force a warning out, but failed when the her warning came out with a moan at the same time.

Suddenly, Rias felt a strange feeling and looked down. She gasped when she saw a wooden log just where Naruto used to be. Akeno looked like she realized the fact too, so she stopped fondling Rias' bosom. A thin crimson aura began to leak into the air around Rias' body as she clenched her hands into fists while her bangs shadowed her eyes.

"Akeno!"

* * *

"Geez, I feel like I might die someday from a nosebleed at this rate," Naruto muttered as she heard the sound of fighting outside along with a shouting Rias and a teasing Akeno. He had used substitution to replace himself with a wooden log again and appeared inside the changing room before he lost his self control and his hormones overpowered his will.

The sight of their erotic bodies and their sensual teasing was like an everyday test for Naruto's self control. Sooner or later if he didn't do something about them be would lose himself and ravish their bodies to his own liking.

"Oh my, Naruto-senpai, what're you doing here?"

Naruto turned his head to the source of the familiar voice and gasped when he saw Xenovia standing there wearing a blue swimsuit. It wasn't as erotic as Rias' or Akeno's, but it really suited her nonetheless. Her body was toned due to the hard training she endured over the years, but all in all, Issei's perverted instincts and blood would wake up if he saw Xenovia like this.

"Xenovia? What are you doing here?" he asked. Instead of directly answering him, she pointed her hand to the door behind him. Turning around, Naruto saw the sign depicting that this was the girl's changing room. As it appeared, in Naruto's haste to escape he had accidentally ran into the girl's changing room, "Oh, sorry wrong room." He laughed nervously and turned around, but after hearing shouts and a large explosion he rethought his idea to leaving doubting it was a good time.

"There is a lot of noise coming from outside. What happened senpai?" she noted in her usual monotone just like Grayfia and Ikaros. Naruto could see that she was not good at showing her emotions or feelings like Irina. He hoped that Asia, who had become her best friend and was also a really cheerful girl, could help her display emotions.

"It is nothing. Just Rias and Akeno fighting like usual that's all," he laughed while waving his hand, "By the way, what took you so long Xenovia?"

"It was my first swimsuit so it took me some time to put it on. Does it suit me?" Xenovia asked and closed the gap between them.

"Yeah," Naruto nodded his had and said truthfully, "It really suits you Xenovia. But this is your first time wearing a swimsuit? The Church's rules is very strict ins't it? I still remember the time I tried to make Gabriel-chan wear clothing other than that dull, insipid white Angel clothing. Really, they have no fashion sense in the slightest," Naruto chuckled fondly at the memories.

"Well that's right. Though before saying that, I, myself did not have any interest in stuff like this," Xenovia nodded her head, "However, it appears that yours and Gabriel-sama's relationship is pretty close isn't Naruto-senpai."

"Yeah it is certainly weird isn't it. A friendship between a Devil and an Angel," Naruto scratched the back of his head and smiled slightly.

"Naruto-senpai," Xenovia called out, "There's something I want to talk about."

"Uh, okay," Naruto, eyebrows raised, looked confused "Go on,"

"Just like this swimsuit," Xenovia tugged on the string a little to prove her point, "while I will admit that I don't enjoy stuff like this; the girls learning around me, the female soldiers, would display their dissatisfaction at not being able to touch things like this." She paused for a second before continuing; Naruto could see the solemn expression on her face, "But, not only did my future change, even if it is only a little bit, I want to experience entertainment befitting girls. That is how I feel. That is what I have started feeling recently.

"I'm not the best person for this kind of thing, but you could hang out with your female classmates, go shopping or gossip about boys just like any girl with your friend," Naruto tried to find some advice to give the blue haired girl.

"Then, Naruto-senpai I will say this once," Xenovia began with a straight face and confidence in her voice, "Won't you make a child with me?"

"Huh?" Naruto asked dumbfounded. Maybe the sound of fighting from outside made him hear her words incorrectly. But why was he sweating?

"I will repeat it one more time senpai," Xenovia said, "Senpai let's make children together."

Naruto wanted to exclaim his shock at this sudden development, but the words died in his throat. What is up with this girl? Suddenly showing up and saying she wanted to have his child. Maybe when she was trying on her swimsuit she had lost balance, fell and hit her head somewhere. He doubted it, for a highly trained warrior to slip and fall.

"You look confused senpai. Let me tell you why I have decided this," Xenovia began, "I was born and brought to the headquarters of the Vatican Church to properly groom my natural ability to wield holy sword from childhood for God, for religion, I endeavored in my training and studies. From childhood, while saying that, dreams and objectives, everything as entwined with God and faith. For example, defeating devils was for the sake of the Lord, and the one propagating that, the Vatican, while believing that, I have never doubted it. That is why after becoming a devil, you can say that my dreams and objectives have disappeared. While serving God, I had thrown away a part of men, a woman's happiness. My body, my heart, I sealed everything away for the sake of faith. However, like this, I am currently a devil. What I should do, initially I didn't understand. After asking my present master, Rias-buchou-"

"What did she tell you?" Naruto asked with eyebrows rose. Once again his childhood friend had created unnecessary trouble for him. She really need to learn to not bring to him random trouble

"Devils are beings that possess greed, fulfill greed, award greed and desire greed. To live as you wish," Xenovia repeated what Rias told her making Naruto face palm, "That is why I felt free to release what was sealed inside me and become skillful in that. And then, my new objective, my new dream is to bear children."

"What kind of dream is that?" Naruto asked with a sweat dropped, "I mean, sure you could dream that when you have fully grown and ask the man that you love. You're currently too young to do stuff like this, and you should do something that is more normal for a girl of your age," Naruto attempted to change her him, but her face was blank void of any reaction which could tell him if she had changed her mind, "You really want to have children don't you?"

"Yes, I want to bear children. For that purpose, I need a man, but it is great right? Children and at the same time we can get to know each other."

"I know," Naruto nodded his head rapidly, "but why choose me? Last time I checked you were trying to cut me down with a sword."

"Am I unappealing? Even if I am like this, I have confidence in my body as a woman. My breasts will never be as big as Rias-buchou's, but they are bigger than Ravel-sama's. I think they're worth seeing are they not?"

"Don't say something like that with a straight face," Naruto sweat dropped.

"While I want to bear children," Xenovia placed her hand on her stomach, "I want them to be strong. A special power in the father's genes or otherwise I want great strength. And that is where I think that you are the most suited on. You have a strong aura around you, not only that you are also incredibly powerful. The battle at Kyoto, the power you displayed, told me everything I wanted to know. This is a good chance. Definitely, this is the Lord's guida- uh . . . I unintentionally prayed and received damage, but that is how it is. And there is no one in here besides ourselves. Let's try it out once right now. If anything, the faster the better for both of us."

Suddenly without any hesitation at all Xenovia starts removing her swimsuit in front of his eyes.

"Garh! Cover yourself," Naruto averted his aways away while shouting. The fighting sounds would help mask his voice.

"I know about the birth of devils as well. It seems quite difficult to make children especially both being pure blooded. It is difficult but luckily both you and I are reincarnated devils. I expect if we do it every day then within ten years I should be able to conceive. Hm, you are a strong male; therefore, you probably have strong sexual desires. Then within a day we can do it a number of times. If you include that then I think it will be possible within five years instead. Aah, there is no problem from the side of the children as well. Basically, I will raise them. However, if the children desire love from their father then only at those times do I want you to play with them. After all, for children, both father and mother are required."

"You have everything already planned ahead?" Naruto cried in shock.

"Unfortunately I don't have any experience with men. I plan on memorizing it from now on, but for now I'll learn with you senpai, who seems to be knowledgable about sex."

"Where did you exactly get that idea from?"

"Issei told me that you are Harem King, and probably have had a lot of sex with other women."

"That pervert, I am going to kill him," Naruto muttered leaking a malicious intent.

Suddenly, Xenovia walked to in front of him and pressed her chest firmly onto his bare chest. Her pink nipples poked abrasively against his skin.

"Hold me. If you do the procedure for making kids properly, I don't mind you doing it as you like," Xenovia said, "Just do to me like how you played with Rias-buchou outside. Give me the experience I need to give birth to out children."

Xenovia rubbed her body against Naruto, and suddenly jumped up and wrapped her legs around his waist. His hands, instinctively, shot up and grabbed her bubble butt to support the blue haired girl. He was trying his best not to accidentally squeeze the erotic, firm flesh in his hands. He was right. Her body was tone, all the right muscles were tone making her extremely sexy.

**Click!**

The door suddenly opened with Rias and Akeno standing with their eyes wide. Though Akeno had a surprised smile. Koneko, Ravel and the others magically made their appearance.

"Ara, what do we have here?" Akeno giggled excitedly while her body was emitting a murderous aura.

"Na-Naruto-sama?" Ravel was trying her best to keep her voice down but, in fact, it was quite loud, "What are you doing? Un-unacceptable!"

"Unforgivable," Koneko said with half lifted eyes while crushing the book in her hand.

"Damn senpai, one girl after another," Issei gave him a thumb up while crying, "You truly are Harem King, and the master I want!"

Asia stood there dumbstruck. I wasn't everyday that you see your best friend being held by her ass and tightly embracing a boy with her upper torso exposed. And said boy was someone who she deeply respected and admired.

Rias didn't say anything. A crimson aura enveloped her frame, and she looked extremely irked and dangerous. Trying to diffuse the situation, Naruto spoke, but Xenovia beat him to the punch.

"Let's make children together Naruto-senpai," she said it casually.

The color immediately drained from everyone's face.

As fast as lightning, Naruto found both of his arms captured by Rias and Akeno while Ravel followed close behind. The blond was being dragged outside from the girl's changing room to the pool.

"Hey, hey it is just a misunderstanding. There is a reason for her strange behavior. I can explain!" Naruto explained. He wanted to free himself of his imposed bondage but thought otherwise when he saw the dangerous glean in their eyes.

"I know. It is my mistake. It's my fault for letting my eyes off of you when you are holding excess sexual desire from oiling me, and needed to find a place to release it. But you know Naruto-kun, while I expected you to attack Xenovia and use her to satiate your desires. I'm wondering what is the meaning behind making children . . ." Rias smiled sweetly to him making Naruto gulp nervously when he saw her 'scary' face.

"You are right Rias, I'm also interest in hearing about a man's heart for a bit. What circumstances would there be for it to turn into a conversation about kids I wonder. Admittedly, we sure put up a good show for him, but did we go too far and clouded his mind with lust?" Akeno said with an even sweeter smile than Rias. It was truly a terrifying weapon of hers, the sweet smile and predatory eyes.

"First, Rias-sama, then Akeno-san and then there is Grayfia-sama," Ravel muttered while walking closely behind them. Koneko was walking besides her with a bored expression, but her eyes never left Naruto's figure, "And I'm not even including Yubelluna and the others. Just how many rivals will I have to compete with?" She muttered the last part, "And children?"

"Taking the suspect," Koneko said shortly.

Naruto looked at the girl and sighed. This wasn't the best day of his life at all.

* * *

Naruto, fully clothed, sat down in his chair in the empty classroom.

He stared out the window. Their class and especially his seat had a perfect view of the school. This was the place where he made his promise to attend school together with Rias nearly three years ago. He never thought when he linked pinkie fingers together that show many things would happen here. This was the institute where the little sister of Maou Lucifer and Leviathan attend together. Not only that the daughter of Baraqueil; a leader of Grigori, the wielder of the legendary Holy Sword Durandal, the Sekiryuutei, the little sister of Kuroka; the most dangerous criminal in the Underworld, Ravel; the daughter of the Phenex household and even Naruto, himself, a member of Sirzechs Lucifer's peerage went to Kuou.

And when Kokabiel instigated the Holy Sword incident, he had chosen the school grounds to wage a was. Then one had the upcoming Three Factions meeting which was also set to take place at the academy. Who would have thought this place would be so important.

"Naruto-kun we should go home now," Rias walked through the door frame and called for Naruto, but the blond boy was sitting in his seat looking outside, deep in thought.

"So many things have happened lately," Naruto leaned his back against his chair, "and I thought I could enjoy a peaceful life here after returning from heaven."

Looking down, Rias slowly made her way to her seat which happened to be right in front of Naruto's and sat down. She twisted her shoulders and looked at him with a warm smile.

"What is on your mind Naruto-kun?" Rias inquired gently.

"The past," Naruto sighed tiredly, "Living without knowing who you are . . . it is quite frustrating you know," He closed his eyes and smiled slightly.

"Naruto-kun, about the memories you told me…" Rias said, "I have searched through the archives, read through countless documents to search for his Umino, Iruka person," She suddenly saw Naruto's eyes snap open, "I'm sorry," she said quickly. She knew that Naruto didn't want anyone bugging him about his private life; it went double for his memories, "I just . . . I just wanted to find him for you. I want you to have at least one person in your past. I . . ."

"Don't worry Rias-chan," Naruto smiled and calmed her down, "It's very thoughtful of you. Thank you. Like you I have tried to find him and have not dug up any clues either."

"Naruto-kun…"

"Rias-chan," Naruto planed his chins on his hands, clenched and raised, and looked at her, "What would you do if you had a way to get all your memories back, but were too afraid to see them? To know who you truly are and what you have done?"

Rias' eyes widened at his question. By the sound of it, it looked like Naruto had found a way to restore his memories. But how? She didn't know. As far as she knew there was no spell that could reimpose memories that had been deleted from the brain. Cure amnesia? Yes, there were a lot of spells that could cure amnesia, but there weren't any spells which could force deleted memories to return.

But she never expected Naruto would ask her that question.

"I, I" she tried to find the right words to answer him. Truth be told, she didn't know how to answer the question, and she doubted if any person she was acquainted with knew how to answer that question. But Naruto was looking at her warmly. His eyes told her he was for her answer. Her answer would affect his life, affect their live, "I would rediscover my past and accept it while continuing to live my current one. Because after all, what matters is the future and not the past we have lived through." That was her answer. She hoped that it was satisfying.

Sighing, Naruto stood up and her her hand in his, the hands which wore the crimson bracelets.

"Let's go home now Rias-chan," she nodded her head and stood up. They walked out of the classroom with their fingers linked together.

* * *

"You'll know it anyhow. However, it's not me. Hyoudou Issei, you are a valuable existence. It's better if he's raised well, Rias Gremory. And hello Naruto-san, it's good to see you here."

Vali turned his head to the haggle of people walking up to the gate without a single care for the shacking blades resting on his neck. Naruto and Rias walked up to the gate together. Rias' wasn't all that pleased that Vali, a dangerous threat, was here. Naruto greeted the dark silver haired young man with a nod. While Naruto was lax the others except Rias are ready to fight.

"Hakuryuukou what is the meaning of this? Even if you are associated with the Fallen Angels, having more contact than required is-"

"I am not here for any theories you have in mind Rias Gremory," Vali shook his head, "I'm just here to scope the place where the meeting amongst the three factions will occur, and to see my rival that is all."I

"Relax everyone, he's telling the truth," Naruto smiled, "But I didn't expect to see you here so soon Vali. So how are things with Azazel?"

"He, still, won't shut up about his lucky win," the Hakuryuukou massaged his forehead, "You should have won against him on that day and saved me this headache Naruto-san."

"Heh, relax, at least he didn't force you to eat all the fish he caught," Naruto chuckled. Everyone was looking at Naruto with their eyes wide. The blond was talking with Vali, the current Hakuryuukou whose power was even greater than all of theirs combined, so casually. It looked like two friends reuniting who hadn't seen each other in a decade or so.

"Anyways, I will be the one escorting Azazel," Vali turned his head to Issei, "I won't fight the Welsh Dragon here, not to mention I have a lot of work to do. See you later Naruto-san." After that, he turned around, but just then he remembered, "Oh, I almost forgot this," Vali dug into his pocket and pulled out a box wrapped in colorful paper which had images black cats plastered all over the box, A friend of mine wanted to give this to you. Please accept it."

"Oh okay. Thank you then," Naruto nodded his head and took the box. It smelled heavily of cat and strong perfume at the same time. Koneko was looking at the box in wonderment, the smell was strangely familiar, but for her life, she couldn't recall. Plus, the perfume was to overpowering for her nose, and she couldn't stand it for long.

"Naruto-san I hope we have the chance to fight in the future," Vali nodded his head and left with his hand raised over his shoulder, "I'm really looking forward to it." He turned the corner disappearing from their vision.

"Naruto-kun, you know him?" Ravel was the first one to ask.

"Yeah, one time when I went fishing with Azazel I met him. Odd guy, but has a good personality though he doesn't show it much," he unwrapped the paper on the box, "I've always wondered how that guy can tolerate Azazel for hours upon end."

Opening the box, Naruto saw inside was a wrist wring made of silver chains, but what captured the most attention was the little golden nine tailed fox, which had the same black line designs as Naruto's Kyuubi form, and a black cat snuggling together. The small animal figurines seemed really content and satisfied with each other.

"To my blond sage," Naruto read the description carefully carved into the chains, "Well, looks like I have an admirer. Never would have though Vali would be friends with these kinds of people." He chuckled and attached the chain to his bracelet. A little tinkering and the wrist ring looked just like a part of his bracelet, "There done."

"We should let someone examine it first Naruto-kun," Rias said worriedly. The fragrance was very strong, and she could tell that a girl had given this ring to him. It could be a Fallen Angel because Vali's associates, "It could have some crazy spell which will blow your hand up."

"Ah, don't worry Rias-chan," Naruto shook his head "I don't feel any magic or ill intent at all." He chuckled, "So let's go home guys, I need a nice meal and rest."

* * *

Naruto sat on his chair feeling a little odd. A weird feeling was rising inside of his chest.

Today was classroom visit and the parents came to visit. All around the classroom students talked animatedly with their parents. Everyone that is except for him.

Out of the corner of his eyes, Naruto saw Rias talking with her brother and father. Naruto knew that being a Maou, Sirzechs couldn't favor one single devil. Instead, he was here for the reason to investigate the place where the meeting amongst the Three Factions will take place. The Gremory family wanted Naruto to join, the teen didn't want to disturb their family moment.

Naruto also knew that some of his friends didn't have anyone to be here for them either but still . . .

"Oi Uzumaki, where is your family?" A random student asked with his friend laughing beside him.

"Shut up," Naruto muttered lazily before staring out the window. He wished that he had someone related to him that could be here today.

Akeno looked at Naruto who was lying with head on the table. The girl scowled; she wanted nothing more than to slap that guy with all her might, but her strength would probably send him through the wall. Naruto would most likely not be pleased by her actions. She, too, never had someone to come to her class, so she guessed their feelings were mutual. However, unlike Naruto, Akeno still had her 'father' while Naruto didn't know if he had anyone or not.

Unknown to Naruto, the Gremorys were actually talking about him.

"Hm, will he be alright?" Joseph Gremory asked with a frown on his face.

"I don't know Tou-sama," Rias shook her head sadly and bit her lips. She wanted to go and comfort Naruto, but she knew he would just tell her everything was fine and she didn't need to worry.

"Is it only me, or is Naruto-kun acting a little weird lately?" Sirzechs asked with concern in his voice. His usual, cheerful surrogate brother had changed quite a bit. Rather than a young teen Naruto seemed like an old man who had a lout of thoughts on his mind which he couldn't handle.

Rias simply shook her head. She knew that the memories of his past life were haunting him. The desire to know about who he was slowly changed Naruto. Sure, he acted cheerful sometimes, but Rias knew it was a simple ruse, an act he put on for their sake. And now with parents visiting their child's perspective classrooms his spirit had dropped.

"Okay everyone class will start now," their teacher made his appearance and stood in front of the table, "Will the visitors please move to the back." The parents and brother, in Rias' case, nodded their heads and moved to the back. The women paid extra attention to Lord Gremory and Sirzechs.

Lifting his head form the table, Naruto began to sin his pencil until it blurred like a miniature fan. He sighed longly before smiling. Maybe he was worrying too much about it. The day day he will know everything about his past was nearing and nearing, so it wasn't time for desperation. He should behave like his normal self. Though he had no relatives, he had Sirzechs, who he looked up to like an older brother, and another who he would love to call father observing from the back. He would do his best to impress them. He opened his notebook ready to scribble down the lesson plan.

"Sorry I'm late. I hoped I am not disturbing the lesson."

A stoic but feminine and familiar voice rang out making Naruto nearly drop his pencil in shock. The slid open and loud shouts of excitement from the males reverberated the room. Naruto looked at Rias and saw she was looking at something or rather someone with her mouth unhinged. Even Sirzechs and Lord Gremory couldn't hold in their surprise at the person who just walked into the room.

And then, when Naruto saw that person, he nearly shouted out her name in shock. Rather, instead, he merely stared at the woman, bamboozled, while the boys, men and even some girls were drooling.

Grayfia was standing at the door with her usual stoic face and looking around the room. She a grace befitting high class nobility. Gone was the maid out and her hair, unrestrained, flow freely down her back like a velvet waterfall. Although, she still kept her long braids framing each side of her head with small orange bows at the end. The clothes she wore, which were black in color with silver lines appeared to be crafted of high class material exposing her feminine and attractive curves. In lieu, of her usual scarf, she wore an orange one. The black skirt hugged her hips nicely which became slitted at the end. However, the slit was a little too high, so it showed her mile long, creamy legs and a little bit of her hips. Even the silver high heels she wore outclassed ever other woman in the room.

All in all, it was like a silver haired goddess had descended from the heavens and graced their mortal presence with her appearance.

"Grayfia?" Sirzechs asked numbly being the first to snap out of his shock. He rarely saw Grayfia dressed like that. After the war, Grayfia mostly focused on her task as a maid, and on her days off she disappeared into thin air before he knew it.

"Hello Sirzechs-sama, Gremory-sama" Grayfia greeted with a nod and bow.

Whispers began to echo all around the classroom. They surmised that since this beautiful woman knew both Rias' father and brother then it was obvious she knew Rias as well. The thought of the woman, who was the most beautiful woman, they have ever seen being Rias' sister excited all the boys.

"Um, can you tell me which student you are here for?" the teacher asked nervously. He, too, was affected by her unearthly beauty. In all the years he had been the homeroom teacher of this class, this was the first time he had seen her.

"Why would you ask something like that sensei?" a girl asked, "She could only be Rias' Onee-sama."

"Yeah, Rias-sama is the only person who could possibly have a beautiful Onee-sama like that!"

All the students with the except of three certain ones all exclaimed at the same time. The class began shouting with excitement. Grayfia scanned the classroom until her eyes landed on Naruto's figure and she gave him a wink and flashed a seductive smile. It was so quick that only the supernatural beings inside the class caught it. Her face, briskly, returned to her stoic expression. She cleared her throat to capture everyone's attention.

"I'm sorry to disappoint you but," she looked at Naruto and smiled, "I am here for Uzumaki, Naruto."

"WHAT?" Everyone in the class turned their heads to Naruto who was looking at Grayfia eyes widened.

* * *

"Whoa, woa" Naruto placed his hand on her shoulder when Grayfia turned her heels out of the class, "stop right there Grayfia." Class had ended much to his relief, and she was the first person he wanted to talk to.

"I need to return to the mansion Naruto-sama," she whispered quietly when she turned around. The students were still staring at her, "I can't let Ikaros handle everything by herself, plus this is not my day off."

"From this point on Grayfia you have the day off," Naruto said sternly. He knew if he didn't give her a direct order and sounded serious about it, she wouldn't listen to him, and do what she thought was best for him.

"Okay Naruto-sam . . . Naruto-kun," she corrected herself and nodded her head with a smile.

"Thank you Grayfia. You don't know how happy I am that you're here," Naruto smiled warmly and noticed the students gathering at the classroom door to peek a look at the silver haired beauty.

"It fine Naruto-kun. You don't have to thank me," Grayfia shook her head and smiled.

"Well it is cool that everyone thinks you are my older sister," Naruto chuckled.

"In truth I am your secret girlfriend," she purred. It was lucky that her back was facing everyone, so no one could see her face right now. She smiled in a way Naruto would call seductive, "So Naruto-kun do you want you Onee-sama to take care of you tonight?" she teased making Naruto's eyes widened. He shook his head to cleanse his mind of any dirty thoughts, "Fufu you are so cute."

"Anyways, let's go with everyone," Naruto said gesturing his hand to where Akeno, Rias and her family were standing. They were smiling warmly with the except of Rias who glared jealously, "We shouldn't keep them waiting now."

"Alright" Grayfia nodded her head and stepped out of the way for Naruto, "However, I will give you a reward for being such a good student later, Naruto-sama," she said in a sultry voice sending a shiver traversing his spine. Pretending, not to have heard, Naruto went over to stand with the group, and talked with them amiably.

After talking about nearly everything, Naruto and everyone decided to go to Sona's classroom because they had all felt a familiar signature at the location. Grayfia, briskly, scowled when she realized the source. Along the way they met Kiba, Xenovia, Asia, Issei and his parents. The brunette decided to introduce his family. The kind man that he is, Lord Gremory talked with the parents of his daughter's servant.

"Rias," Grayfia whispered to the crimson haired girl that walked next to her, "you should hug Naruto's arm now, right now."

"Eh?" Rias sounded surprise the strange request of Grayfia's.

"I would do it myself, but it would arouse suspicion. You are the only girl here I support in the relationship with Naruto-kun." Grayfia explained, briefly, "you will understand soon enough."

Refusing to hesitate any longer, the crimson haired heiress quickly ran up to Naruto's arm, and hugged it lovingly and tightly into her bosom. Naruto simply looked at her questioningly for a second before shrugging his shoulders. They walked down the hallway, Naruto promptly ignored the jealous glares stabbed into his back by jealous students.

"Serafall," Grayfia muttered when she saw a flash of pink among the group of students in front of them.

A flock of students gathered in front of them blocking nearly all of the corridor. Naruto could see a few members belonging to the Student Council trying their best to calm everyone down and part the way, but it looks like they weren't having any luck at all. Everyone cheered in excitement as they took pictures with their cell phones. The corridor was filled with bright flashes. Some had professional cameras. It was obvious they were photographing something.

Or better yet. Someone.

"Hey! Hey! You whose doing a photography shoot in the middle of a public path!" Saji, forcefully bulldozed and shouted as loudly as he could. A group of female members on the Student Council followed Saji, "Hey. Hey! Disperse, disperse! Today is the day for displaying classes to the public. Don't make a ruckus at this kind of place!"

Naruto chuckled softly when the crowd parted away to reveal the magical cosplay girl who was currently the strongest woman in the Underworld, Serafall Leviathan.

She was doing her famous pose in front of everyone while flashing them her brightest and best smile. She flashed everyone with her white panties whenever she swayed her hips side to side. Sometimes Naruto had wondered if she made 'Magical Girl Levia-tan' just for children when most of the time her fans were adult devils.

_'Be careful alright. Very scant males can control themselves in front of her her. While Gabriel is the most beautiful woman in Heaven; she is innocent and extremely air headed. Her beauty is what one could call a natural, innocent beauty. Serafall, on the other hand, is the complete opposite. She is the Queen of Succubi with a seductive which is shameless and lewd. She can make you jizz your pants by just looking at her. Better keep the childish Sera-chan in your mind Naruto-kun.'_

Suddenly, Naruto thought of Azazel's words of wisdom. To think that the incredibly cute girl who was jumping around with her sexy pose is the most beautiful female in the Underworld, and was extremely sexy based on what Azazel told him. That would explain how her childish body had big breasts like that. It was hard to imagine how big they would be if she chose to return to her adult form.

"You too. Please don't wear that kind of costume. Wait, could you be a parent perhaps? Even if that is the case, you know there is a dress code according to the school's edicts. This is too troublesome."

It looks like Saji didn't know who she was. The boy would freak out if he knew that this was Maou Leviathan.

"Eh, but this is my uniform " she squealed sounding a little sad.

"What's this? Saji, I always tell you to settle things concisely-." The strict Sona said while walking to their location from the opposite end of the corridor. As soon as she saw Serafall, she stopped talking..

"Sona-chan! Found you! " After finding Sona, Serafall happily clung to Sona like glue which the glasses wearing president didn't seem too pleased about.

"Aah, it's you, Serafall. So you came here as well."

Sirzechs was the first one to greet the magical girl. Said magical girl promptly released Sona and waved happily to her follow Maou. But when her eyes landed on Naruto, she immediately squealed with much excitement in her voice.

"NARUTO-CHAN!" she launched herself at him. Rias, seeing this understood why Grayfia had told her to hug Naruto's arm, because he would never purposely avoid Serafall like this. He would catch her fist and then talk to her afterwards. Firmly, Rias pulled Naruto out of the way making the magical girl fall face first onto the ground.

"Woo-hoo!" the students exclaimed in excitement and a few in worriment when they saw your panties showing. Just like the first time Naruto met her, Serafall landed face first onto the ground with her butting sticking up into the air. Her skirt rode up her butt and showcased her panties and strangle beautiful legs, at least for a child.

And just like the first time, she shot up like a rocket without a single scratch on her body. She hadn't appeared to be affected by the fall at all.

"Naruto-chan, I'm so glad to see you here", she walked up to Naruto and tried to hug him, but a hand, suddenly being placed on her forehead, stopped her. No matter how hard and childishly Serafall pushed against the offending hand it didn't budge an inch. Aside from the Maou and faction leader, there was only one person who could do this, "Grayfia-chan?"

"Yes, it's me Grayfia Lucifuge," Grayfia said with a smirk on her face. She grabbed Serafall's head with her hand, "I hadn't expected to see you here, Serafall-sama."

Serafall smiled brightly, but in truth she was extremely angry. The talk with Grayfia in her changing room came back to her, and it still creeped her out how scary Grayfia could be. That sadistic woman always hid her true nature behind the mask of a stern and stoic woman. However, she knew better than anyone.

As fast as lightning, Serafall wrestle herself out of Grayfia's grip and ran up to Naruto. Standing with her hands behind her back, she peered up at him with a bright smile.

"Hello, Sera-chan," Naruto greeted with a bright grin.

"Ne, ne Naruto-chan," she smile and pretended to hug him, but she could feel the slight icy aura behind her which promised hours and hours of being bound to the bed, "Sona-chan has been really, really mean to me. She didn't tell me today would be Class Visits. I had to rush here right in the middle of a fan interview just to see her, and because of the hurt I nearly attacked Heaven."

"Hehe, I see" Naruto chuckled. He could understand why Sona didn't want her sister to be here. But she wanted to attack Heaven just because of that. Wasn't that a little bit too extreme?

"Mou~ why don't you hug me with your arms and comfort me?" she pouted cutely making Naruto sweat drop at her childish antics.

"Serafall-sama, it's been a long time." Rias greeted sounding as normal as possible. It was clear as day that the Maou held some sort of feelings for Naruto, and it really annoyed her.

"Ara, Rias-chan. Long time~ Have you been doing well?" Serafall asked cutely.

"Y-Yes. Thanks to you?" she nodded her head while smiling nervously and pulled Issei's shoulder so the boy could stand in front of the Maou, "Issei, greet her." As Rias suggested, he lowered his head to greet the magical girl.

"N-Nice to meet you, I am Hyoudou Issei. I am Rias Gremory-sama's servant pawn. I'll be under your care."

"Nice to meet you. I am the Maou, Serafall Leviathan. Call me Levi-tan " she said while spinning and holding her hand out in the peace sign. He turned her head to Naruto, "Hey, Naruto-chan. Is this the rumored Dragon-kun?"

"Yeah, he is the person in which the Welsh Dragon resides, Hyoudou, Issei." Naruto patted the boy's head as the perverted boy gulped nervously.

"Ara ara, Uncle Gremory." Serafall finally noticed the head of Gremory Clan who was standing behind them with an amused smile on his face.

"Yes, Serafall-dono. This is another novel uniform. I somewhat think as a Maou how it is but…"

"Ara, uncle Don't you know? This is the fashion in this country, you know?

"Heh, is that so. It seems this was my ignorance."

"Hahaha, Tou-ue, don't believe it."

It was clear that neither of them knew about fashion. Lord Gremory, he could understand but Serafall looked like she was acting childish. Now when he thought about about his conversation with Azazel, all of Serafall's action seemed to be forced like she was trying to be childish and playful. Also it was nearly impossible for a two hundred year old woman to now know anything about fashion. Naruto surmised it was just a lame excuse she made for wearing those magical girl costumes of her.

Too focused was Serafall in talking that she didn't noticed Sona slyly sneaking away without anyone noticing. After that, Serafall disappeared trying her best to find her errant sister. Before she left she said her goodbyes to everyone especially Naruto.

"Rias, I want to see you after school. We need to discuss a few things about your other Bishop." Sirzechs placed a hand on his sister's shoulders making the girl's eyes widen. This caught Naruto's attention, he always wanted to know to the other Bishop of Rias. As it seemed, Naruto would find out soon enough.

The Class Visits ended soon without anything significant happening. Naruto got bored and wanted to find something to do. Unknown to him, a silver haired maid was planning a great night for him inside her head.

* * *

"Huh, everyone all went out on contracts?" Naruto asked a little surprised, "At the same time?"

"Yes, master," Ikaros nodded while watering her watermelon garden, "Grayfia-chan suddenly stood in front of everyone and handed them summing requests. A lot of requests. Rias is at Lucifer's castle so she won't be retuning until midnight. She said she wanted to spend a few hours with her family. Ravel-sama is doing the same thing after meeting her mother," Ikaros informed him in monotone, "As for everyone else I have calculated every possible situation and they, too, won't be returning until midnight."

"Grayfia?" Naruto wondered aloud confused. The maid was planning something. He just knew it remembering the tone she had used to talk to him after the end of class. He hoped she wasn't planning something bad.

"**Or naughty**," Kurama smirked.

"Shut up Kurama" Naruto muttered. Turning to Ikaros "I will go inside first."

"Okay master," Ikaros nodded and turned her attention back to the watermelon garden. It would be good if she let them eat those watermelons that she grew in hot weather like this. But when Issei decided to ask for a few to bring home the result was less than savory for the boy. He was blasted through the house.

Sighing, he opened the door and stepped through. He expected to see Grayfia, standing and smiling, to greet him, but he remembered he had given her the day off. However, regardless he knew that Grayfia would always be the first one who greeted him when he returned.

"I'm…"

Suddenly, Grayfia materialized from the air in front of him. She grabbed his collar and roughly threw him to the ground behind her.

"Ouch, what the hell Grayfia?!" he shouted when he landed on his ass.

Taking a step forward, Grayfia locked the door. She knew putting any magic on the door wouldn't stop Ikaros from coming in but it's better to be prepared.

**Warning: Lemon start now**

Grayfia twisted her head and flashed Naruto her most seductive smile. Naruto gulped and his face reddened when he saw the state of her clothing. The zipper of her shirt had been pulled down under her navel a bit. Without a bra, the sensual state of her top revealed a succulent amount of her large boobs and the valley between them.

The words died within his throat when Grayfia crawled to him on all fours. Naruto's eyes caught the bounce of her breasts swaying side to side. When she was less than an inch away, she placed a hand on his cheek and pushed him back. Unfortunately, the back of his head impacted the floor. As the throbbing pain subsided and he cleared his eyesight, Naruto felt a pair of soft lips lightly brush his before they let their inhibitions run free.

It wasn't the first time they had kissed and Naruto wasn't as shy when it came to kissing Grayfia anymore. It had become natural to them as natural as breathing air. Grayfia opened her mouth and Naruto took the invitation with gusto. Her and his tongue danced a fiery tango. He lapped her saliva hungrily and wrapped his hand around her hips bringing her body closer to his. Her breasts were pressed firmly against him.

Grayfia's hand began to roam his body until it landed on the zipper of his pants. Wide eyed, Naruto knew what her intention was but he was too slow to do anything when he hands slipped inside his boxer and wrapped her slender fingers around his cock.

Naruto broke the kiss by turning his head to the side. Grayfia didn't seem to be too pleased by this and squeezed his cock tightly in her hand.

"Grayfia, we… shouldn't do this," Naruto groaned.

"Why not?" she kissed his neck lightly, "I have waited so long for an opportunity like this. The girls won't return until midnight. It is just you and me." She licked her lips while stroking his cock, "We don't have to worry about Ikaros."

"But…"

"You feel guilty?" Grayfia asked "Is it about your fiances, Ravel-sama, or something else?" Naruto's eyes widened. By the sound of it, Grayfia knew about 'it'.

"Well, I…"

"I know Naruto-sama, just by the affection you show her I knew from the beginning," She whispered, "Don't worry Naruto-sama, I am not mad or anything, but please remember this. You can have as many fiancés or girlfriends or wives as you want. However," she pulled her hand and began to remove his belt, "as your personal maid I will always be by your side."

"Grayfia…"

"You are the first person who has made me feel this way, and I'm not going to let this opportunity run away like this," she gave him a smile which could only be described as 'I'm horny', "Now, I will only give you two options. The first option involves you running away with your tails between your legs. Then I will find you, tie you to the bed and fuck or rape you so hard that you will beg for mercy," Naruto sweat dropped. It was clear as day that he in no way, otherwise, would chose that option, "The second option is to join me. Bend me over and fuck me as much as you want. We get to spend a hot and passionate night together . . . we have plenty of time to spare after all," An evil smirk graced her face making Naruto gulp.

"Choose Naruto-sama… the hunter or the hunted?" She brought the hand that had stroked Naruto's member to her mouth and licked it with the most seductive smile he had ever seen. Even Akeno, the most sadistic girl he knew, couldn't smile so creepily yet so sexily like that. He had to wonder, was the Grayfia who was stern and stoic the real 'Grayfia'?

"Do I get to have a word in this matter," he asked nervously. Maybe going the next step with her wouldn't be so bad, "You planned this from the beginning haven't you?"

"So that is your answer then," she smiled and pulled the down the zipper of her dress on the left side of her dress slowly. Turning around, she bent her upper body and pulled down her skirt. Naruto's eyes nearly bugged out of his head when he saw the black, lacy thong thong that barely covered anything and her nice sexy round ass, "Stand up master, I have some fun planned for you," She said in a sultry tone. Naruto immediately stood up with a speed that could make a certain youthful green spandex wearing youths youthfully shout with jealousy.

Grayfia pulled the rest of her shirt's zipper down, but didn't discard the piece of clothing. Turning around, she wrapped her arm around Naruto's neck and kissed him deeply; their tongues wrapped around each other. Swirling his tongue with the older woman in his arms, his hands slowly dropped from her wait down to her ass cheeks. He grabbed them and sunk his fingers deep into the erotic flesh.

Naruto felt the light moans vibrating from her throat, and soon felt his pants being removed and dropped to the ground leaving the blond in only his boxer. Grayfia slipped her hands into his boxer once again and grabbed his cock before gently caressing them gently using her soft fingers. Grayfia ended the kiss, suddenly, with a satisfied smirk on her face. A thin trail of saliva connected their lips.

"You will have your fun soon master," she purred grabbing his cock with one hand, "but first you need to take a shower so your body will be clean and healthy."

"Right," Turning around, he found himself unable to move due to the grip Grayfia had around his dick, "uh, Grayfia, don' tell me . . ."

"Ara, you think that I will stand here and wait?" she winked at him while her fingers massaged his length.

"Uh, Grayfia, can you…?" he gestured to her hand with his head. He found the position he was in uncomfortable to say the least. While he had to admit it felt good with her hand around his cock he was starting to get embarrassed.

Instead of listening to his wish, Grayfia smirked and walked to the nearest bathroom pulling Naruto along with her by his not so little soldier. She heard Naruto cry in surprise and he quickly followed her. While she said that he could do whatever he wanted to her, Grayfia believed that a little domination wouldn't hurt, and as gentleman and horny boy he was she knew that he wouldn't try to run away.

Just as Naruto stepped into the bathroom, Grayfia began to unclothe herself first before fixating her attention on the blond. She released her grip on Naruto on Naruto's dick making the body sigh in relief and disappointment. She unbuttoned his school uniform and tossed it outside the bathroom. Grayfia lay her hand on his toned chest. It never stopped amazing her how a seventeen year old boy could have such a delicious body.

Kneeling on the floor, Grayfia, at the sight of the bulge, hungrily licked her lips. Grayfia caressed it for a few moments before pulling down his boxer in one rough, fluid movement. His dick sprung free un front of her eyes. She smiled and wrapped her finger around the base, and gave the head of his cock a long, sensual kiss.

Naruto groaned at the pleasurable feeling. Being a virgin meant he would cum really soon, but Grayfia really knew how to tease him. Grayfia stood up and snapped her fingers. The maid's headband appeared on top of her head while the fabric cuffs she usually wore appeared around her wrist.

"Now Naruto-sama, let your maid take care of you," Out of nowhere, she created a chair made of ice and gently lied Naruto on the chair. The sudden coldness made him shiver.

The beginning of his cleansing was pretty normal. Grayfia lather shampoo on her hand and washed Naruto's hair. She gently ran her hands through his spiky locks, and even hummed a soft tune. But that was as normal as it got. After Grayfia rinsed his hair washing away the shampoo things started to become really heated.

Holding soap in her hands, the silver haired maid ran the bar all over her body, especially on her large breasts. She put the soap away when she saw her entire body covered in soap giving her smooth skin an erotic shine. Grayfia pressed her tits against Naruto's firm, broad back and began to rub up and down. Her hardened nipples rushed abrasively against his back with every movement.

"Feels good master?"

"Yeah," that was all Naruto could say. He was enjoying the way her breasts and nipples moved erotically.

"Fufu, I'm glad" she giggled slyly and stood up grabbing the soap with her. Moving until she was in front of him, Grayfia sat down on one of his legs.

Naruto wrapped his arm around her waist bringing the woman closer to his body, her back facing him. Her firm rear glided on his muscles. Grayfia moaned when her pussy brushed lightly against his skin.

They shared another kiss together. Naruto brought up his free hand and groped her left tit. The slipperiness from the soap just made it easier for Naruto; although, even without it he was pretty confident in his skill. They both ended the kiss at the same time. Grayfia leaned her back against his chest while rubbing the soap on his legs making sure not to miss one single spot. Turning around after she finished, the silver haired maid rubbed her chest and toned stomach against Naruto's chest all the while her hand caressed his strong arm.

Naruto stared deeply into Grayfia's eyes, All he saw from them were love and lust. Sometimes he wondered what he did in his past life to deserve such a wonderful woman like this. Their lips touched each other once again. Grayfia opened her mouth to the invasion of Naruto's tongue. Their tongues lashed furiously while neither of them cared about the need for air. They just sat there and enjoyed the others attention.

Grayfia turned on the shower head above them making the water pour down on their bodies. Naruto smiled at her before putting his hands under her ass and lifting her up so Grayfia could stand on her feet. Her large tits jiggled deliciously with each breath she took. The silver haired woman wrapped an arm behind his head pulling him closer to her. Not wasting a moment, Naruto immediately captured the sensitive bud between his teeth making Grayfia moan softly. The blond gently sucked her nipple and used her tongue to tease her while his free hand greedily kneaded her last tit.

Grayfia's moans began to get louder and louder. He bit the nipple pulling the nub back slightly before leasing it with the natural elasticity of human flesh. Naruto switched over to her other nipple and repeated the process.

Seeing how roughly Grayfia was panting, Naruto kissed her neck making Grayfia groan in disappointment at the lack of stimulus. The blond smirked at the hands wrapped behind his neck trying to pull him down to her bosom so he could continue his sucking, but Naruto decided to resist her wish as a form of payback for all the teasing these past few days.

"Ara, you sure are getting excited aren't you?" Naruto smirked.

Grayfia didn't answer. Instead, she grabbed his cock and pumped roughly.

"You shouldn't mess with someone who is more experienced Master," she said sternly without slowing down. Naruto felt her strokes increasing pace steadily; he groaned in pleasure at the feeling, unable to move an inch of his muscle.

"Grayfia… I'm cum… argh!" she grabbed the base of his cock tightly with a stern looking face preventing him from cumming as he wanted to. Naruto's body twitched uncontrollably as he was unable to release, "Grayfia!"

"Ara, is master angry at me?" she asked. When she felt the furious throbbing of his cock subside she released her hold and stroked his dick gently.

"Hey, anyone would be angry if you do that when they are so close to release," he furiously glared at her.

"I guess I will have to rectify my previous action then. I want to feel your cum inside of me," Grayfia said in a very 'Serafallish' way, but her tone changed at the end as he grabbed his balls, "However, knowing your crazy stamina and with these . . . I guess I won't have to wait to taste your cum then."

The ice chair suddenly rose as Grayfia got off of Naruto's legs. She crawled between his legs wrapping her hand around the base. Naruto groaned softly. She gave him a long sensual lick along the length of his hard tool.

"Your reward starts now master," she smirked reminding him of what she said during school, "let onee-sama take care of you."

Gently, Grayfia kissed the side of his cock and trailed her lips up and down his length. Her other hand played with his balls. From the base Grayfia, with the use of her tongue, began licking Naruto's length. When she got to the head, she suddenly engulfed it with her mouth; she licked the underside of his dick a few times to bring him more pleasure. Based on the moans she was rewarded with, Grayfia was certain she was doing a good job.

Naruto groaned and leaned his back against the wall behind him. His hand found Grayfia's hair and began to run his fingers through the silky feeling of her long silver hair. The headband got in the way at first but Naruto decided against removing the article.

Grayfia gave the head a few more licks before pulling back and giving it a kiss. Grayfia could feel Naruto hand, on her head, forcing her head back gently. She smiled. He didn't have to wait long. The silver haired maid quickly took a good part of his dick into her mouth. She deep throated his cock while using her tongue to tightly wrap around his girth. There was still more left, but she didn't want to take all of it because she knew what would happen next.

"Grayfia, I'm cum…argh, not again!" Naruto shouted in frustration at Grayfia. Once again she had stopped his release. The feeling he was experiencing was incredible. Her throat hugged his cock like a constrictor and the wetness of her mouth and tongue were mind blowing, and she didn't gay while she smirked at his frustration.

Pulling back, Grayfia's suction was like the most powerful vacuum; she still had that tight grip around the base of his cock. His hard tool was throbbing like crazy and pre-cum had began to leak out. Grayfia quickly licked the fluid to clean the pre-cum from her mouth already loving the taste.

"You…you…" In tandem with each throb of his dick, Naruto's angry grew and grew.

"Bitch? Slut? Whore?" Grayfia smirked, "Deal with it then master!" She wrapped her other hand around his base and felt the crazy throbbing of his cock. She tightened the grip around the base and began jerking him off crazily. Naruto's body shook uncontrollably, "Payback is a bitch huh, Master?" She slowed down her strokes before engulfing his dick once again in her wet orifice. She began bobbing her head up and down quickly while making sure that her mouth and tongue were tightly secured around his cock.

"G-G-G..ray-fi,!" Naruto tried to pry Grayfia off of his cock so he could experience sweet relief. She wasn't pleasuring him with a blowjob, she was torturing him with one.

Grayfia ignored his pleas and sucked even harder. After five minutes she saw that Naruto's face had been reduced to a wreckage of pleasure. His eyes were half lidded and drool was running down the side of his mouth. Bobbing her head a few more times, Grayfia pulled back leaving only the throbbing head of his dick in her mouth and released her hold on his cock. With so much frustration built up, she was sure he would supply her with a veritable torrent of his thick batter before calming down.

"ARGHHHH!" he yelled before exploding in her mouth.

Grayfia immediately regretted her foresight as the first shot nearly filled her mouth. Grayfia desperately gulped load after load of cum shooting out from his cock. Her eyes stop open when she was unable to gulp down the fifth load and all the cum afterwards made her cheeks bulge. She suddenly felt Naruto grip fists full of her silver hair before slamming his cock all the way down her throat nearly making Grayfia choke. The Naruto pulled back until the head was in her mouth before slamming his length back in. Tears began to run down Grayfia's cheeks but Naruto didn't care anymore. He was keeping his pace throat fucking his maid while cumming.

Riding out his release, Naruto pulled out when he stood up and took her hand. Wrapping her hand around his cock, he guided it as the hand stroked his hard cock spraying thick ropes of cum on her face, breasts and even Grayfia's stomach. The woman unconsciously stuck her tongue out to catch as much sperm as possible. It only increased Naruto's urges when he saw his cum merge with her saliva as it dripped form the ip of her tongue down the toe valley between her breasts.

Giving a final jerk, Naruto finished by unleashing one final load. He released her hand which slipped off his length and fell lifelessly to her side.

"Damn, that felt incredible!" Naruto smirked and sat down on the chair softly panting. His dick had softened a little.

Grayfia consciousness had returned as Naruto spoke. She looked down at her body and gasped at the amount of sperm he had unloaded. His incredible regeneration must have something to do with this, but nonetheless it pleased her that she wouldn't have to use her old methods to have her loosen her partners inner inhibitions.

"Woah, that is hot!" Naruto smile excitedly when he saw Grayfia cleaning herself by licking the sperm off her body. Her hands wiped the cum on her face and pooled it into her hand before she erotically lapped it. She gulped load after load of sperm down her throat. It was so thick that she only wanted more. Grayfia groaned in disappointment when she cleaned the last bit of semen on her breasts. She felt her stomach was a little too full after the banquet.

She looked up when she saw Naruto's shadow towering over her, a fox smirk on his face.

"As you said, payback is a bitch!" he folded his arms across his chest, and he slammed his hardened cock down her throat again before disappearing in a flash of yellow.

They reappeared on Naruto's bed in his room; they fell on the bed with Grayfia underneath him. Her eyes widen in shock at the position she was in, and braved her self when she felt Naruto place himself in front of her with his knees planted on each side of her head. His eyes had turned red with slits while his whiskers darkened, His grew spiked and became more feral.

"Brave yourself bitch!" Naruto growled and slammed his cock down her throat while still in the same position. Naruto moaned marveling at the tightness of her throat. He twisted and turned his body and bend down. Her glistening pussy in front of him as he continued to roughly slam his cock down her throat without a care in the world.

If Grayfia could scream she would have when Naruto attacked her pussy with his mouth. His tongue penetrated her folds as deeply as he could while his canines brushed against her clitoris. Naruto sucked on her folds while ravishing her with his tongue. He pulled his mouth back and bit her sensitive clitoris gently with his hardened teeth immediately bringing Grayfia to an orgasm as she came all over his face.

Naruto licked her laps at the honey like taste of juices and gulped it all down. He gave a final lick before removing his cock from her mouth.

"So, Grayfia tell me who is in charge here?" he chuckled as he sat down near her head with his cock in front of her face. She sighed and cleared her mind of the mind blowing release, and twisted her body so she lie on her breasts and stomach. She took his member and bobbed on it a few times before saying, "You, master!" she said in defeat.

"Good" he disappeared in a flash of yellow and appeared behind her. Grayfia turned her head back and saw Naruto's hands on her ass. Spreading the cheeks, he jammed his cock in between, "Shit! Nice ass you have here Grayfia." He gave her a nice, hard slap on the ass having the maid's eyes widen at the mix of pain and pleasure, "You have no idea how long I have wanted to do that." He took his cock and guided to the lips of her snatch.

"Please be gentle," she begged halfheartedly as Naruto wrapped his arm around her slim waist. She was really, really horny at the moment and wanted nothing more than have him remold her folds with his cock.

"No way in hell!" that was the only warning she received before he slammed his length into her, all in one go. Naruto groaned at the sudden wetness and tightness. Both lovers moaned ecstatically at the pleasure each was feeling.

Naruto pulled out until only his tip remained before slamming himself right back in. Seriously, her pussy was the tightest and hottest thing he had ever felt. It drove him crazy. Each time he pulled back her cunt tried to suck him back. It was equitably hard inserting as it was pulling out.

Soon Naruto found a nice comfortable pace. With every thrust Naruto scraped her sensitive G-spot time and time again. In a matter of minutes, climaxed as she was being fucked senseless by Naruto. Naruto claimed her lips in another wild kiss. Grayfia returned the kiss is her lips were the only muscles she had control of right now.

Breaking the kiss, Naruto grabbed her wrist and pulled her up; he wrapped his arms under her elbows and brought her bod closer to his. Naruto never stopped his pace as he continually thrusted his cock into her pussy. He released her elbow. Before she fell on the bed, his hands shot out and groped her tits squeezing them as roughly as possible.

Under them in the kitchen, Ikaros was cooking a meal for her master while wondering what were the strange sounds coming from her master's bedroom. But her sensors informed her that Master wasn't in any trouble or danger so she ignored it and refocused on preparing food.

"Wait..wait.. ah so deep~… wait master… slow down… wait…AH~!" Grayfia, futilely, tried to speak but Naruto didn't let her get a single word in as he kept pounded away into her tight hole. Now she knew what most girls called being 'fucked senseless' meant.

Soon enough Naruto hit his limit after pounding Grayfia for who knew how long. With one final thrust which knocked the air out of her lungs, he came deeply inside of her. Grayfia was left speechless; her tongue lulled out of her mouth dripping drool as Naruto shot his hot sperm into her eager womb.

Naruto let go off Grayfia's body and fell, softly, on top of her with his still hard as steel cock inside her cunt. Naruto kissed her neck making the woman shiver in pleasure.

The blond pulled out letting the sexy maid recover even if just for a moment before he turned her body around and repositioned her head until it was lying on his lap.

"Suck!" Naruto he commanded with dominance and placed the head of his erect cock on her lips. Grayfia obeyed and opened her mouth; she had orgasmed multiple times yet Naruto had on came with a dominant tone and brought his dick closer to her mouth. Grayfia obeyed and opened her mouth wide, she had cum so many times yet Naruto just cum once. She began blowing him cleaning his cum mixed with her juices off his cock.

"That was the best experience in my life Grayfia," he gave her another slap in the ass and squeezed her tit with his free hand. The silver haired man locked eyes with her blond lover as she sucked and licked his cock thoroughly.

He pulled his cock out of her mouth, and grinned evilly, "Ready for another round Grayfia?" He placed the bulbous head of his cock above her pussy.

"Master… wait, AH~!" she didn't have time to prepare herself as Naruto thrust inside her powerfully. Her tongue lolled out of her mouth, but Naruto quickly captured it with his mouth. He didn't kiss her, he just sucked the tip of her tongue as he fucked her relentlessly.

Grayfia moaned with each thrust and sometimes screamed when she hit a hard orgasm on his cock. Naruto never stopped his fucking. She felt sorry for the virgin girls who loved Naruto. She was an experienced woman, and he had already done this to her. Next time, she would have to think twice before asking him to have sex with her. It was lucky that she was a pureblooded devil, so it was really hard for her to get pregnant or she would be carrying his child.

Naruto repeatedly thrust in and out of her abused pussy. He rammed himself inside of her unable to escape the incredible feeling of her pussy. He grabbed her tits with both hands, letting the fingers sink deeply into the orbs of flesh, as he sucked her nipples, that or he pumped his hips as the woman lie on the bed. Naruto, quickly, kissed her when he felt Grayfia wrap her legs around his waist, locking him inside. Their tongues battled with Naruto eager to explore the moist cavern.

"I'm cumming!" Naruto roared to the heavens. Filling up her eagerly awaiting womb before quickly pulling out and inserting his cock in her mouth again. Grayfia unconsciously swallowed every last drop. A satisfied smirk played on Naruto's face, "Want to go again Grayfia?" Naruto asked when he pulled out with a pop. His cock didn't look soft at all in the slightest.

She cursed his crazy stamina and his regenerative powers of his under her breath before standing up form the bed. Her feet felt like jelly with each step she took, and if not for the hard battles and tough training she went through she would have been unable to make her way to the wall. Grayfia planted her hands on he wall and stuck out her ass. She shook it sensually for Naruto to watch the jiggling.

"My pussy is too sore now master," she said with a sultry tone; it was a miracle that she still had the strength to take another fucking, "but I have another hole waiting for you"

"This is one of the best days of my life!" Naruto smirked, shot up to his feet and walked over to her. Standing behind her with his hand raised, Grayfia braved herself when his hand shot down and gave a nice, hard slap on her ass cheek. He repeated the slap on the other. His cum and her juices mixed with each other slowly dripped to the floor along her legs, that or it just fell directly to it.

"Here we go!" he planted his hands on her hips and thrust forward into her ass. His eyes widened in shock at the tightness, "So tight," He muttered letting his dick rest inside of her to get used to how tight she was. It was really tight. Her asshole was even tighter than her pussy. It was like her asshole was trying to milk his cock with each passing second.

"Hah, no more … please no more~" Grayfia panted tiredly and felt her knees twitching and jerking. She was already regretting letting Naruto fuck her in the ass. The feeling was too much for her to handle, and she was definitely going to pass out later if she already hadn't during the rough session.,

"Sorry Grayfia. But too late now!" he kissed her back softly, "But prepare yourself, because I'm going to fuck you good and hard!" He groped her breasts and used them as a hold to roughly pound into her. His hips began to blur as he fucker her into oblivion.

"Too much… ah~, too much" she muttered and shook her head rapidly to clear her lust filled mind and vision. While she admitted that the previous times she had sex was subpar when compared to what Naruto was doing to her, Grayfia never thought she would be fucked like this. It was hard to believe that Naruto was a virgin, he didn't look like one, hours earlier as he fucked her skillfully, that or his animalistic instincts had taken over. She had heard that a Kyuubi's sex drive was one of the highest just behind Nekomata and Succubi or should she say Serafall's.

"You're so tight Grayfia" Naruto groaned. He was slowly reaching his limit, but wanted to savor every last moment. Grayfia looked like she was about to pass out so he didn't want to push her too far. As much as he wanted to, he still loved her and cared for her well being.

"So... deep..." The maid muttered quietly.

Removing his hands from her tits, he placed them on the back of her knees. Wide eyed, Grayfia tried to stop him, but found herself unable to when all that came out of her mouth were her pants, moans, her drool and of course her tongue.

Without much as breaking a sweat, Naruto lifted Grayfia with his hands and rammed his rod into her ass forcefully. Unable to hold the position for too long, Naruto took a few steps forward and pushed her against the wall fucking her hard. Her breasts, smashed up against the wall, were spread out to the side due to the forcefulness. Her face was a mask of pleasure and tiredness as she support her body. Her juices spilled everywhere, even the wall wasn't spared from her cum. Her eyes soon rolled into the back of her head, yet somehow she still remained conscious.

Naruto's cock twitched. He knew he was about to cum so roaring to the heavens he emptied his deposited his load inside her ass. IT was incredible Naruto could unload so much cum insider her body. The poor woman in his arms lie lifelessly. Her eyes rolled back and her tongue lolled out of her mouth in a ahegao or 'fucked stupid' expression. Drool was running down from the corner of her opened mouth. The headband on her head fell into the puddle of mixed cum underneath her.

It wasn't long before Naruto stopped cumming inside of her ass. He pulled out of her and his cum began spilling out before her asshole shut stemming the flow until it eventually came to a complete stop. Naruto chuckled. He didn't know if she was doing it on purpose or not. The blond picked her up in the classic bridal style and lay her gently on the bed before taking a spot next to her.

"I can't believe that you are still this hard," she said while panting and wrapped her slender hand around his still erect, hardened cock, "As your maid I can't let this . . ." But she was silenced by a finger being placed on her lips.

"Don't worry, it's nothing I can't handle Grayfia," he said smiling warmly making Grayfia's already red face flush even more red. "You should rest now. Don't push yourself too much okay."

Nodding her head with a smile, Grayfia fixated her gaze on the celling. Naruto decided to clean the mess they had created before the girls got back. His eyes widened when he realized they had spent the last three hours having sex; they had missed their meal thirty minutes ago.

Still wide eyed, Naruto noticed Grayfia's hand was still on his cock.

"Grayfia?" he asked with a forced smile when he saw her devious one.

"Like I said, I can't leave you like this," she muttered stroking his hard tool.

"You never know when to give up do you?" Naruto asked folding his arms across his chest.

"There is still one place left for you master," she said using her free hand to play with her big tits.

"Right, this is the last time okay?" she nodded her head. Here he always wondered why the maid was so stubborn when it came to his well being. Naruto sighed. Straddling her stomach, he pushed his manhood between her soft pillow, and pushed her breasts together.

The blond began to rock his hips slowly, but Grayfia was having non of that.

"Stop messing around master," she said trying to bite his cock in mock fun. Luckily for Naruto, he pulled back before she sunk her teeth into his 'soldier's' head, "Where did all your enthusiasm go to" She asked and pressed her breasts tighter making Naruto moan in pleasure at the softness of her tits.

"You asked for it!" Naruto smirked evilly before pulling back and thrusting into her tits. her tits Naruto smirked evilly before pulled back and rammed as fast as he could between her tits. Not one to be idle, Grayfia sucked and licked on the head of his dick as he fucked her tits.

Naruto kept at it for some time. He would change position so that he thrusted down her tits form above before finding a comfortable position. Naruto, towering above the woman, thrusts into her mouth from the 'sixty-nine' position. WIth her tongue, Grayfia licked the underside of his cock sensually. Some times she would fondle his balls with her skillful tongue. After thirty minutes, Naruto decided he should end this by pulling out of the valley between her breasts and jammed his dick in her mouth. His balls slapped against her nose. Her mouth would undoubtedly be the best place for him to dump his sperm.

"You are the one who never knows when to give up master," Grayfia said when Naruto took his cock out of her mouth. However, she caught his hard rod and jerked it a few times to milk out more cum which she eagerly swallowed, "Still hard? I was right when I said you need a harem. One woman could never hope to fully satisfy you."

"Shut up," Naruto muttered and silenced her by stuffing her throat with his cock. An idea popped into his head as he recalled Akeno's words from the pool, "Oh yeah! Maybe I can get my clones to join me in the fun. How does that sound Grayfia?"

Her face paled immediately but not because of the lack of oxygen. That thought of a gang bang terrified her greatly yet aroused her at the same time.

"Well Grayfia," Naruto smiled placing a hand on her stomach lightly as he thrusted into her mouth, "I hoped that you don't need to eat dinner with all my cum in your belly." He smirked ferally before unloading another bucket of cum into her esophagus. This time, Naruto didn't try to hold back. He pulled out and bathed her face and tits in his thick, creamy milk.

Getting off the bed, he muttered, "I should clean this place," as he viewed the mess in front of him. Turning his head around to Grayfia, he saw the woman lying on the bed with her tongue, out, licking the sperm on her face. He would have to clean her body too. Undoubtedly, Grayfia forced the sex in the.

In the end, Grayfia is the one that laid flatly on her bed and had to sleep to forget the sore between her legs.

_**End chapter 15**_

_** Author note: WOW! 20k+ chapter ... double the normal fufufu, I never thought I could write this much. I'm actually finished this chapter nearly a week ago but my Beta Reader RokuAnsatsu have a few problems with his computer. But I'm so glad that he had finished it for me ^^.**_

_** Thank for my idiot pervert mind brother, we have a 6k+ words lemon with Grayfia. To be fair aside from Rias, I think she should be the one who have the first lemon because her relationship with him had gone to the new level lately. So let thanks my brother for writing this lemon, in my opinion it was too rough and pure sex, not love making anymore however Grayfia is an mature woman after all.**_

_** But still, a lemon there and there won't hurt. I just hope he wasn't overdone it in your opinion, if there were any problems appeared I will delete the scene immediately.**_

_** And lastly and as always: Please Read and Review ^^.**_

_** Tina .. Peace out ^^**_


	16. Chapter 16

_**About the latest chapter: I want to clear a few things out before starting the new chapter. **_

_** I would like to say that why I chose Grayfia for the first lemon: Clearly it was because she was the most mature woman out of the other girls that currently live next to Naruto and have feeling for him. While I agree with most of you that Rias should be the first one, she's still young and like to take things between couple (boyfriend and girlfriend) not two lovers you know. So anyone have problem with it, then please don't read the lemon, you won't miss anything.**_

_** Well, that's all I want to say ^^...**_

* * *

"**Naruto**" normal Speech.

'_Naruto_' normal Thought.

"_**Rasengan**_" magic/jutsu.

"**Kurama**" Demon/monster/Bijuu normal Speech.

'_**Kurama'**_ Demon/moster/Bijuu Thought.

_**Naruto DxD- Purpose of living**_

_**Volume 1: The high school life begin**_

_**Chapter 16**_

* * *

Naruto sat in his seat sighing absent-minded. His mind completely oblivious to the teachings or ramblings of the teacher. His two friends, who were in the same class, stared at him perplexed and wondered what happened. Since their return to the mansion from their late night excursion at Two A.M. Naruto had been in an unexplainable, jovial mood.

Closing his eyes, Naruto reminisced his mind blowing, in every way, mind blowing sex with Grayfia. Even though his hormones had not been fully expended, sex was truly something he never experienced before. Grayfia had given up the position as a maid to become his lover to satisfy his desire. Grayfia had admitted that above all else, Naruto needed to have a harem. The next morning, the silver haired maid acted as she did normally, but Naruto noticed the slight limp in her gait meaning that she was sore from their rough session the previous night.

Without a single question, Ikaros had helped room clean the room. Naruto was really glad that the pink haired Angeloid wasn't a talkative kind of girl.

Nonetheless nearly all the sexual frustration had been accumulated and held in since living with such beautiful young ladies and a sexy woman, suffering under their teases, had been released in the form of a cum covered Grayfia. The woman was eager to offer her large tits and mouth, with her tongue stuck out, awaiting for his sperm.

"Uzumaki, Uzumaki!" the teacher briskly threw the piece of chalk he was holding at the blond only for said to blond to easily catch it without looking.

"The answer is three sensei," he said throwing the chalk back to his teacher, but his absent-mindedness still prevailing.

"Oh, sorry then," the teacher chuckled, catching the chalk thrown his way, "I thought you weren't paying attention to my lesson."

Naruto just shook his head saying 'no' before jotting down a few notes he had missed on the board. He wouldn't or rather couldn't fall short of his studies. If he got outscored by a crimson haired childhood friend Grayfia would have his ass. The first test neared and Naruto was determined to show everyone how good he was. He wanted to prove that this guy, himself, wasn't just good looking and good at fighting.

Well, compared to normal humans in the school, Naruto easily bested them, but his goal was to surpass Sona and Rias, the true threats, which was pretty hard because both girls were geniuses on their own level.

Unfortunately, his strange aloof behavior hadn't gone unnoticed by the girl, who had known him the longest.

* * *

"Okay Naruto-kun, spill it," Rias glared at the boy with her hands on her hips. They were the only ones at the clubroom as they were the first to arrive, "what happened when I wasn't at home?"

"Nothing Rias-chan, nothing at all" he brought his hands up in defense. He knew if he told her the truth Rias will become really mad. It wasn't everyday that your childhood friend fucked his maid silly and still wanted more.

"I don't believe you," she said in a monotone and pinched his cheek.

"Ara, what did you do this time Naruto-sama?" Akeno entered the clubroom with her kouhai, Ravel and Koneko, following close behind. She giggled, with her hand covering her mouth, when she saw Rias pinching Naruto's cheek.

"Hmph, I'm watching you Naruto-kun," Rias pointed to her eyes with two fingers and then to him. The crimson haired girl released his cheeks, and walked to the tub while removing her shirt.

Before Naruto could say anything to tease his friend about the fact she was bathing in the clubroom just like always, Ravel and Koneko had jumped into his lap and made themselves comfortable while glaring deadly daggers at each other.. Naruto swore he saw the sparks flitting between their eyes.

"Fufu, those two are quite competitive aren't they Naruto-sama?" Akeno giggled while preparing the tea.

"Heh, I am feeling grateful that I have two cute girls sitting on my lap," Naruto chuckled making both girls flush red, "Don't worry girls I don't mind at all." He patted their heads at the same time and gently rubbed their soft hair. Koneko purred happily while Ravel's cheeks blushed a deeper maroon.

"Here you go Naruto-sama, everyone," Akeno announced putting the tray down onto the table in front of them. Naruto took the cup and sipped the hot tea, it was as good as always.

He glanced over to the covered tub and saw Rias' shadow on the curtain. Even though her body was obscured, he could still clearly see the sexy curves of her body. Sleeping with her for so long, he could clearly, vividly image all the assets she had just by looking at her shadow. Rias' breasts were bigger than Grayfia's and just a slightly smaller than Akeno's and still really soft and firm. Rias' hips and her smooth backside weren't as toned as the girls he knew. That was because her fighting style didn't require her to be face to face with her opponent in physical confrontation, but it, her body, would soon tone out with the hard training he pushed her through.

Rias was truly a beauty, and extremely attractive. He wasn't surprised at all when he heard she was one of the most beautiful heiress of the Underworld.

Rias' head suddenly snapped to Naruto's direction and he swore that she was staring at him through the curtain. He didn't know if she was looking at him or not, but the glowing light form his bracelet proved that she was calling for him. Now he would love to teleport right into that bathtub, but seeing that the weren't an official couple yet, doing the kind of things he did with Grayfia just sealed his future into the hands of her family. At least that was what he thought.

Naruto turned his focus back to his cup of tea and took another sip while thinking about what his childhood friend told him last night about her last Bishop. As it turned out, she has had him for quite awhile, but the girl wasn't mature nor strong enough to control his power so Rias had sealed him in a room in the old building. His name was Gasper Vladi, and Naruto swore he thought that the boy was girl when he looked at the picture Rias had on hand. Not only was the boy a deceptive cross dresser, he also had an incredibly cute face and slender body just like Koneko. Naruto was going to enjoy the look on Issei's face when the pervert found out that the 'girl' was a boy.

Now a little bit about the boy's background, Naruto read his bio learning Gasper hadn't had a bright childhood. Gasper used to be a Dhamphir before Rias turned him into a devil. Although, he was a vampire, he also had in him human blood. Because of that, he possessed a powerful Sacred Gear dubbed Forbidden Balor View, a Sacred Gear that could stop time. It was a frightening power to say the least. To be able to stop time wasn't something to joke about, and he wondered why God created something like that.

Because of his latent, untapped power Rias had to use her Bishop Mutation Piece to reincarnate him.

Now seeing that the crimson haired girl and her peerage had become stronger and with Naruto by her side, Sirzechs permitted the release of the boy. It would happen when everyone gathered inside the room.

Aside from that, Naruto learnt a few more things about the boy known as Gasper: he had a shy personality, he also had the most success with making contracts out of Rias' peerage by using his computer working inside that sealed room. His tech skills would come handy in the future.

Naruto gulped down the last drop of hot, delicious tea before putting the cup down on the table. The blond decided to eat a few cookies before Rias finished with her daily bath.

"We're here," the door opened, and Kiba, Xenovia and Issei stepped in. The brunette and the former nun were chatting with each other. Without a doubt, Asia would be happy that she was going to meet her fellow bishop. Remembering Xenovia's words to him in the changing room, Naruto hoped that the girl had given up on her crazy dream of hers.

The curtain pushed aside, Rias stepped out while fixing her uniform and her hair still slightly wet. Rias looked at Koneko and Ravel, her eyes twitched and she had a ticked off expression on her face.

Luckily for her, she had Grayfia's support, or else she would have too many rivals to compete with.

"Alright if everyone is here then let's go," Rias said, and every nodded their head in compliance.

* * *

"So this is it?" Naruto asked examining the door in front of him. There were a lot of chains around the door and large, yellow tape with the words 'Keep Out'. Naruto felt a distinct energy signature from behind the door. It looked like Gasper was sleeping because his energy was really low, and he also felt the restraint of the sealing magic on the door.

"Yes, Naruto-kun the kid is inside. All day, the bishops lives here. For the time being, the kid's powers are loosened deep in the night. Even if it's just in the old building like say exiting the room, Gasper will refuse to leave the precious refuge," Rias shook her head.

"Well, it seem we have a hikikomori here," Naruto sweateddropped as Rias walked up to the door and briefly knocked on it a few times before activating the magic to release the seal.

"The kid inside has been the biggest earner among the servants," Akeno explained to everyone making Issei's and Asia's eyes widened. If Xenovia was surprised in any way, she didn't show it and hid it well, "Through a computer, Gasper takes special contracts from humans, Frankly, they are people who don't want to meet us. Those types of people negotiate in a different way, and form relations differently. They solve things through the computer. In dealing through computers, amongst the new devil servants, Gasper grabs enough numbers to rival superior ranked devils."

"You don't seem all that surprised Ravel-chan," Naruto glanced at his blond fiancé, who was standing next to him.

"Of course Naruto-sama," Ravel said proudly, "I have checked everything including the money Rias-sama's servants have earned over the years so that I can help Naruto-sama surpass everyone in the best way possible."

"Hehe, I don't know how many times I will say this, but you sure are a really good manager Ravel-chan," Naruto nodded his head to the girl approvingly making her cheeks redden at his genuine praise.

"Of…of course I am," she puffed her chest out and said proudly.

"Now then, I am opening the door." Rias turned around to tell everyone after the magical seals disappeared. She had heard what Naruto said about Ravel, and even though she didn't mind it that much. Rias still didn't believe that the drill haired girl was his fiancé and would marry him, if possible before her.

Customarily amongst the norms of high-class devil society, the first one who the male devil married would be the real wife while the next ones would be called concubines. No matter how much notoriety the female devils had, they would been looked down upon perpetually by others because they were considered second class compared to the first wife.

She knew that Naruto would kill himself before berating and looking down on his harem like they were just sex toys or cum dumpers like other devils. The thought of that repulsed her to the core.

Shaking her head and clearing her mind of awry thoughts, Rias concentrated on the matter at hand before she could think of anything new with Naruto.

Rias put her hand on the handle and pushed it opened, however…

"Noooooooooooooooooooooooo!"

Naruto had to chuckle at the high pitched scream. It looks like not only did Gasper look girly, he evened carried his voice like one. Rias wasn't surprised at all. Rather she sighed and entered the room alongside Akeno.

"Good day to you. It's nice to see that you are energetic."

"W-W-Whyyyyyyyy?"

"Ara ara, the seal got removed, you know? You are now able to go out. Now, let's all go out together?" Akeno giggled and said with a gentle voice. However…

"Noooooooooooooooooo! This place is gooooooooooood! I don't want to go outside! I don't want to meet peopleeeeeee!"

"Interesting," Naruto nodded his head. Asia and Issei exchanged glances, and tilted their head. Xenovia also let out a questioning look. Only Kiba and Koneko understood the circumstances. While Kiba just smiled bitterly and a long sigh escaped Koneko's small mouth.

Naruto glanced at the curtain, which were closed shut. The dim room was decorated in an unexpectedly cute manner. It looked like a girl's room complete with stuffed dolls.

'And is that a coffin?' Naruto thought dryly. It would be in his vampire nature to sleep inside of a coffin.

Just like he remembered form the picture, the boy was extremely cute and had a feminine slender body. He was hiding behind the coffin casting nervous, jittery glances here and there.

"Ooh! A girl! Not to mention a foreigner!" Issei said with a lecherous tone. No doubt really happy that there was another cutie around him. Naruto had to hold back a laugh when he imagined Issei's face when Rias told him that the 'girl' was a guy.

Rias turned her head sideways and said blankly, "Appearance-wise, this kid looks like a girl but without a doubt he is a boy."

Issei then frowned, "No no no, no matter how you look at it. It's a girl, Buchou!" Issei protested and pointed his hand at Gasper.

"He has a hobby of dressing in female clothes," Akeno calmly retorted.

"Eeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeh!?" Issei pantomimed in shock. The look on his face was priceless.

"Eeeeeeeeeeek! I am sorry, I am sorryyyyyyyyyyy!" The platinum blond, Gasper exclaimed which sounded like a shriek due to his high pitched voice.

"Uwaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah!" Issei held his head in his arms and crouched down where he stood, "Is it alright to have such a cruel story …... he perfectly looks like a bishoujo … for him to be a man … for him to have a penis on him…..."

"The pervert," Ravel muttered, her hand bursting into flames, "Can I burn him Naruto-sama?"

". . . Talking about your vulgar desires is prohibited," Koneko entered the room with her fist held high ready to punch the perverted boy, but Issei, too absorbed, didn't care about the threats of the two girls anymore.

"It's an even more painful story that he has a hobby for wearing girl's clothes! Since it suits him, when I heard the unnecessary truth, the shock was too huge! Even though he's a hikikomori, he's got a hobby of wearing girl's clothes! Are the girl's clothes to show to someone!?" Issei muttered.

"B-B-B-But, girl's clothes are super cute," Gasper said shakily.

"Don't say things like super cuteeeeeeeeeee! Shit! Even though you're a guuuuy! You shattered my dream in a instanttttttttt! I-I was actually dreaming about you and Asia, the double blonde bishoujo bishops, you know!? Give it back! Give back my dream!" Issei howled out and madly rushed at the crossdresser with the desire to attack, but Naruto held back the raging boy by the collar and threw him to Koneko, who was cracking her knuckles dangerously.

". . . Writings and dreams of people are transient."

"Koneko-chaaaaaaaaan! That didn't sound like a joke!"

"B-B-B-By the way, who is this person?" Gasper shakily pointed his finer at Naruto while looking at the whiskered blond fearfully. He then turned his head to Rias' new servants.

"Gasper this is Naruto Uzumaki. He is a Pawn of my esteemed brother, Sirzechs Lucifer," that surprised the crossdresser as he tried to sneak away, wide eyed. Naruto smiled warmly and wave kindly to him calming the Dhamphir down a little, "Next to him is Ravel Phenex, daughter of the Phenex Household." Ravel looked at him with her usual 'holier than thou' holistic expression making the boy glance at her fearfully, "and these are new servants, who were brought in, while you lived inside your room. Pawn, Hyoudou Issei; Knight, Xenovia; and just like you Bishop, Asia Argento."

"Nice to meet you," Everyone chorused.

"Eeeeek, the members increased by a lot," Gasper said fearfully.

"Please, can we go out? Okay? It's all right for you not to be sealed any more, you know?" Rias said gently, but she was trying her best to calm the boy down. A sweat was running down on her forehead; the crimson haired heiress could feel Naruto's gaze on her. Her brother told her if she wanted to prove to Naruto she had matured then there was no better way than to prove her abilities as a leader.

"Noooooooo! For me the outside world is impossibleeeeeeee! I am scared! I am scared of the outside! In any case, even if I go outside it would only cause trouble for otherssssss!"

Issei got angry. The pervert approached him and pulled his arms, "Hey, Buchou said to go outside-."

And then, everything around Naruto instantly stopped.

"So this is his Sacred Gear's power," Naruto thought aloud when he saw Issei suddenly freeze up with a purple aura around him. Gasper shook off the brunette's arm, ran to the corner of the room and shivered fearfully. Not only Issei but also Akeno, Asia and Koneko had been frozen by the boy's power. Xenovia and Kiba weren't affected as they stood combat ready, Xenovia with her Durandal and Kiba with his Holy Demonic Sword in hand. In addition, Rias also wasn't affected by the field.

"Huh, what's going on?" Ravel asked beside Naruto surprised by what had happened. However, what shocked the blonde the most was the yellow energy cloaking marred by black lines materializing around her body, wrapped around her small frame like a warm, snug blanket, "What is this? It looks like Naruto-sama's Kyuubi mode?"

"Something was drawing my power out of the seal and into that girl," Kurama said in his head "It must be the link between you and her. And it seems you're not affect by that boy's power too. It could be because of us inside of you."

Putting a searching hand into his pocket, Naruto soon pulled out the bottle containing Ravel's tears and saw it glowing a soft, yellow light.

"It must be the power of my tear," Ravel gasped softly, "I never thought it could do something like this." She peered down her hand, covered in the yellow energy, and her eyes widened when she felt her power growing uncontrollably, "I-I feel stronger!?"

Naruto had to admit the link between Ravel and him was really special. This kind of effect was not mentioned in the dusty tome he read. Yet, there she was standing there with a yellow energy cloak around her body mirroring his own.

"That's great, I don't have to worry about Ravel-chan being frozen by Gasper's power then," Naruto nodded his head as Rias frowned jealous. She wished she had a special bond like the one Ravel had with Naruto. Normally, Ravel would have been frozen just like everyone else due to Gasper's Sacred Gear, but the link automatically transferred a small portion of Naruto's power to her preventing his fiancé from freezing. Not only that, it also increased Ravel's power exponentially. In her current form, she could easily match most top high-class devils, and if possible, completely surpass Rias.

And that cloak looked really good on her to say the least.

"Now Gasper-kun, please calm down and release your power," Kiba said with his warm smile, "We shouldn't time freeze everyone for so long you know."

"I won't go outside…" Gasper shook his head, "The real world and I don't mix with each other."

"Gasper, please you must …" Rias gently walked to the Dhamphir with a nervous smile until Naruto briskly walked pass her and kneeled on one knee in front of the quivering boy with a warm smile etched on his face.

"Ne, Gasper-kun," Naruto soothed in a kind tone, "Your power Gasper-kun, Forbidden Balor View is a power Sacred Gear. You are afraid of if aren't you?"

"Y-Y-Yes senpai" in a shaky voice Gasper nodded his head.

"Then we aren't much different then," Naruto smiled making Gasper's eyes turn wide, the non-frozen devils mirrored the gender confusing boy, "Sometimes I am really afraid of my own power. I know that you are afraid of using her power, because your scared of hurting the people you care about: your master; Rias, Akeno-chan, Koneko-chan, Kiba-kun and even the new members such as Issei. Am I right?"

His body burst into golden flames, and a yellow cloak materialized and wrapped around him. Naruto stared at the boy with his now crimson slitted eyes, "Thanks to this power I can protect my precious people from anything. I'm not afraid anymore, because when I use my power I know that everyone is with me by my side. You, Gasper-kun, are just like me. We have people we care about around us. We are afraid of using out powers, because we curse out weakness. If were too weak. If our power wasn't enough to protect them. So that's why Gasper-kun we need to get stronger to protect the ones we care about. Don't you agree?" He finished with a smile, the cloak slowly dematerializing.

Gasper looked down to his hand with a small smile on his face. The boy quickly wiped the tears at the corner of his eye and then nodded his head. It had been a long time since someone spoke to him like that. The affect of Gasper's Sacred Gear began to dissipate as Ravel's chakra cloak faded away. Akeno was the first one to return; she looked around with a confused expression of her face. Soon Koneko, Issei and Asia broke free and they too looked around with confusion evident in their eyes.

"Let's go Gasper-kun. Go outside and we will help you control your power," Naruto offered his hand, and Gasper slowly but surely took it. The older blond pulled the younger platinum blond to his feet. Naruto knew that Gasper was still really nervous and afraid of everyone, but he had gained minute confidence in himself.

Naruto began walking out toe door with Ravel following close behind. At the frame he turned around to Rias, "Sometimes you don't have to force yourself Rias-chan," he said, "All you need to do is look at their problem and find the best way to comfort them. Trying to force the situation would be detrimental in the long run you know." He stepped into the hallway and leaned his back against the wall waiting for everyone.

Rias thought deeply about what Naruto had just told her and lowered her heard down. Gasper Vladi, the servant she had so much trouble with controlling because of his personality, his lack of confidence and control of his own power, had connected with Naruto after their first initial conversation with each other. Once again Naruto have proven to her that she was still immature, and needed his help in everything. Even with her servant problem, a problem that she should have handled herself.

* * *

"Well . . . I don't know, but isn't this a bit too extreme?" Ravel asked with a sweatdrop while watching the weird scene in front of her. Xenovia, holding Durandal in her hand, chased Gasper slashing wildly with the intent of bodily harm. Koneko had joined in on the fun too by holding garlic in her hand and scaring Gasper with it. Naruto chuckled. He had never seen the usually quiet girl having so much fun before despite the outward stoic face she had.

"I just hope Xenovia won't accidentally cut him with her sword," Naruto laughed, "She is skillful, but she tends to destroy things with brute power rather than finesse like Kiba."

"I can see that Naruto-sama," Ravel nodded her head. The young Phenex turned her head to Rias, who was sitting on the nearby bench looking at the training with a sad expression on her face. Ravel knew why she was sad, and she didn't want anyone, especially Rias Gremory, to be sad. It reminded Ravel so much about the engagement party a few months ago when the girl thought that her fiancé, Ravel's, would never return to save her, Rias.

Making up her mind, Ravel turned her head to Naruto and said strongly, "Naruto-sama can I go for a bit?"

"Hm? Oh sure, of course you can Ravel-chan," Naruto nodded with a smile.

Ravel walked to Rias in a slow pace. She stopped beside the crimson heiress and cleared her throat to gain the girl's attention, "Rias-sama."

"Oh, Ravel, can I help you?" Rias kindly asked.

"Can I sit with you for a moment?" Ravel asked to which Rias nodded her head. The blond Phenex sat down next to her. They sat there in silence for a few moments before Ravel decided to break the ice.

"Rias-sama, do you remember the conversation between us at your and my brother's engagement party?" Rias eyes gained a wide eyed look.

"It's the past now Ravel" Rias shook her head. It wasn't something she wanted to remember "I…"

"No, it isn't Rias-sama," Ravel said as calm as possible and just as quiet to prevent Naruto from over hearing them, but she wasn't quite sure if he could sense her emotions directly or not, "The Rias-sama I saw that day is sitting right beside me." Ravel turned her head to Rias, "Don't you realize it? Naruto-sama said that because he really cares for you. He would do anything to help you. It's not because he thinks you're immature or anything. It is just in his nature. It's the way he is and will always be," Ravel turned her head to look at Naruto, who was trying to avoid Gasper as the boy ran behind him to hide from Xenovia and Durandal. Rias watched on with a small smile gracing her face, "I really respect you Rias-sama, but please stop thinking you're not good enough for Naruto-sama because of all the things he has done for you."

"Ravel…" Rias called the younger devil, "thank you, your words really helped me."

"A-Ah…it's nothing Rias-sama," Ravel smiled nervously trying her best not to panic. Being praised by Naruto was one thing. He was her fiancé and she was also her manager, but being praised by a pure blooded devil with notoriety like Rias was truly something for her, "I just spoke what was on my mind that is all."

"Ufufu, you're so cute Ravel," Rias giggled, her hand covering her mouth. Her early depression disappeared and she felt reinvigorated.

"Rias-sama, don't tease me like that," Ravel blushed.

"You know, I'm considering about sharing Naruto-kun with you when I marry him," Rias said with her own blush at the idea while Ravel's cheeks only reddened even more in embarrassment, "It's pretty common that devils, of high status, have harems, especially, in Naruto's case. We both know that he has attracted a lot of attention from other females, so a harem would be the best option for the both of us. Considering that we are both his legal wives after you come of age."

"Rias-sama… don't say things like that," Ravel stood up and ran away with her cheeks completely matching Rias' hair. The crimson heiress stood up and walked to where Naruto was standing. After all Naruto had helped her drag Gasper out his his room, so she should reward him accordingly. Speaking of such, it had been a long time since she cooked ramen for him, because Grayfia proscribed the salty, unhealthy food, and made sure no one snuck ramen for Naruto. Saying it was the worst moment of Naruto's life was an understatement.

* * *

Naruto walked back home, with the girls at his side. Rias' mood had changed after Ravel returned with a furious, blushing face. He really hoped his childhood friend didn't plant any perverted ideas into Ravel's innocent mind. She was probably the only girl at Uzumaki Mansion who still cared about modesty.

Soon enough, they arrived at the front door, and Grayfia dutifully greeted them. She was always first to welcome them back. Moments later, Ikaros appeared and greeted Naruto with a bow while wearing a pink apron around her waist. Now that he thought about it, Naruto should ask Lord Gremory if he could enroll Ikaros in Kuou Academy with them. With her synthetic body composition Ikaros seemed to be really smart, so she didn't need educational instruction but it was better for her to go outside and experience life rather than be cooped up all day in the mansion. But first, he would need to figure out a way to hide her energy wings before even thinking about anything else. Those wings would attract a lot of attention. Otherwise, Naruto had nothing to worry about as the Angeloid was extremely attractive, and those small wings on her back would just help increase her popularity. Although unlike the normal, human students, any supernatural beings or anyone related to the supernatural would find them suspicious.

"Naruto-sama, how was your day?" Grayfia asked in her normal monotone. He would really have to do something about that later. Apparently, she didn't have to speak to him without any hint of emotion like that, but chose to anyway.

"It was good Grayfia," Naruto answered "We got to befriend Rias' bishop, who is an interesting guy."

"I see," Grayfia nodded her head. She had known about Gasper Vladi's, Rias' first Bishop, condition from Sirzechs' word of mouth a little awhile ago.

"Oh and he was completely spaced out nearly all day in class," Akeno sat down next to Naruto and nestled his arm into the crux of her large bosom.

Grayfia twitched when she saw Naruto look at her before winking. His face dropped a little in disappointment when she released a little of her killing intent over him which could easily make other, lesser men piss their pants themselves.

"I hope it wasn't about anything too serious then," she nodded her head and turned around, "Now if you excuse me," She promptly left the room before any of them, especially her master, could see the reaction she would have when the memories from last night could overwrite her self control.

Naruto sighed. Grayfia could be so different when they were alone so he didn't understand why most of the time she was so strict and serious about her work when in fact, she was a horny woman with a dirty mind. He had to wonder though, were the men who used to date her too scared of her powers and status as the Strongest Queen, one of the most respected women in the Underworld. Too scared to fully satisfy her needs?

"Naruto-sama, you have a call," Ravel walked into the room while holding his cell phone in her hand. Rias, who just sat down beside him, looked up questioningly.

"Thanks Ravel-chan," Naruto accepted with the cell phone with a nod of gratitude, "Hello?"

"Yo! Naruto-kun!" a familiar voice shouted excitedly from the other side of the line nearly making the teen face palm.

"Azazel, it's you again," Naruto scowled with annoyance lingering in his voice, "What do you want? And before you say anything I won't go fishing with you again until next month. I have exams to prepare for and the upcoming meeting amongst the Three Factions," he said blankly.

"Damn so cold. I was hoping we could settle the score some time," Naruto turned on the speaks so every could hear Azazel's incessant ranting with him. Suffering through Azazel's rants alone didn't bode well with Naruto at all, "Anyways I just met Rias Gremory's servants: that perverted boy; the Sekiryuutei, the blue haired wielder of Durandal, the blond with the Holy Demonic Sword and that weird vampire boy. I have to admit, you've trained the Sekiryuutei quite well Naruto-kun." The others looked surprised while Rias was fuming in anger. Azazel was getting on her nerves by secretly meeting her servants.

"Well, I don't knowledge of Sacred Gears, so all I could do was help the boy with some power and stamina training," Naruto shook his head. He was glad that for once Azazel was talking about something else other than fishing, "Anyway about Gasper, what do you think of him?"

"I must say that the boy would be quite powerful in his own right if he could control his power," Azazel's voice as slow like he was thinking hard, "He needs a boost or something like that. Let him drink the Sekiryuutei's blood, it would help his control. Your blood would be better, but I don't think it would be a good idea considering that your blood is suffused with your power and bloodlust. Strange isn't it, you host a body filled with bloodlust and hatred, yet the Angels didn't have any trouble with you even more than most exorcists."

"So, do you need something else or…?" Naruto asked trailing off.

"Oh, don't worry then. I just called you to say that I met Rias Gremory's servants that's all. I'm hoping she doesn't think I'm a creepy stalker or something of the sort. Anyway, feel free to ask me when you're ready for a rematch." And the call ended.

"Phew, fishing-maniac… I hope that someday he gets swallowed alive by a whale," Naruto closed his cell phone and put it into his pocket.

"I'm glad that he's courteous about the fact," Rias sighed before a murderous expression appeared on her face, "But please, he should tell me before hand. I already think he's a stalker."

Naruto shook his head with a smile. While Azazel was a little carefree and all, he was still a good man in Naruto's book. He had promised Naruto to help Rias' servant about the Sacred Gear issue. As he said earlier, Naruto wasn't the foremost expert on God's creations, the Sacred Gears; however, he did know one, Azazel, who could help Rias' increase her peerage's power.

* * *

Early in the morning and everyone was asleep with the exception of Naruto. Nimbly creating a clone, Naruto replaced himself with it. Ikaros, sitting on top of his bed, stared out the window absent minded. Naruto had to wonder what she was looking at.

Naruto slowly made his way to the first floor, with his usual clothes on. Last night, he had received a request from Sirzechs, who Naruto thought he would be meeting anytime soon. But it was understandable, because the day of the meeting was encroaching and a lot of important figures were going to show up.

Naruto walked past the kitchen then, without reason, stopped and walked backwards. Turning his head to the kitchen, he saw Grayfia sleeping with her had on the table and in her hand, holding a rag. As it seemed, she had spent the entirety of last night cleaning the kitchen and premises of the mansion.

Naruto, sighing, walked up to the sleeping maid without making a sound. He didn't want to accidentally wake her up. Lightly picking up the woman bridal style, Naruto materialized inside her room with a flash, and gently lay her on the bed. He slowly pulled the blanket up her body to keep the maid warm.

Standing up, Naruto disappeared and reappeared outside the house in a yellow flash. Now Naruto was going where no devil would ever step foot into, but he had Sirzechs and 'her' words promising his safety. It wasn't like he could put up a good fight in self-defense and escape with the Hiraishin before anyone realized, but that is the last thing he wanted to do.

The Vatican, the headquarter of all exorcists, holy place for Angels, exorcists, faithful followers of Christianity and the most dangerous ground for Devils. It was the center of all churches around the world. Naruto's mission had been considered one of the most dangerous mission that had been given to any Devil alive. Ravel would definitely freak out if she found out, and forbid him from risking his life along with the other girls. So, the mission had been sent directly to him last night. He lied and told them he was going to fish with Azazel again, but this time they would head to the Amazon river and fish the most deadly fishes there. The carefree man happily promised to help out if Naruto actually went fishing with him next time.

Naruto, hastily, went to the airport and prepared his luggage for his flight to Italy. Naruto was informed that an exorcist would be waiting at the terminal to guide him through the providence without incidence. For example, needless, random confrontations with exorcists or the incessant prayers of God's name making his head explode. Sirzechs told Naruto that the Angels had carefully crafted a spell to protect a devil like him from the holy prayer, but it could only be casted by a high-tier exorcist or an Angel.

If his memory served right, the flight would last for six hours, and he had all of the first class cabin to himself. Being served by attractive, friendly and cheerful flight attendants was a nice change of pace for Naruto after his experiences with an extremely strict maid for so long. Sure they were no where near Grayfia's level in their work, but their amiability was refreshing.

During the trip, Rias called him a lot and kept scolding him for leaving so soon in the morning and accepting that asinine challenge from the Fallen Angel meaning lonely nights for Rias without her pillow. Grayfia and the others had also called him to wish him luck. Ravel also said he should be careful and promised she would copy the lesson plans and homework he would miss during his five day trip into his notebook. She ended the line before he could put in a word edgewise. Even though she was his manager, she didn't have to do all that for him.

Surprisingly, Ikaros called him from Rias' cell phone, by hacking the girl's system, and also wished him luck. But he had the feeling, based on the way she talked, she knew where he was going.

Stepping out of the airplane, Naruto, quickly, took his backpack and went to the spot where his guide would be waiting. Along the way, he was getting a lot of stares from a lot of teenaged girls and grown women. It was impossible to miss the spots of magic reserves spread out through the premises signaling the presence of exorcists. While he had 'her' words, he was sure that the Bishop of Rome, the Pope, and his cardinals didn't want a powerful Devil running about through the sacrosanct city.

"Naruto-san… Naruto-san" a small, feminine voice articulated softly. Naruto could hear her clearly thanks to his enchanted Devil hearing. Finding the source of the voice, Naruto smiled. Standing there in a nun's outfit while boasting a large sign with his name, scribbled on, was a woman in her early twenties with blue crystal eyes. She was Griselda Quarta: former exorcist, Xenovia's swordmaster and Gabriel's queen.

"Griselda-san," Smiling, Naruto approached the Angel, and they gave each other a friendly hug, "It's good to see you here." He, magically, spoke in Italian yet another intristic Devil ability. Quite handy.

"It's been a long time Naruto-san," Griselda pulled back with a warm smile gracing her face, "Lady Gabriel has instructed me to be your guide. Shall we go?"

"Yeah and here I thought some old geezer would be waiting for me," Naruto laughed, standing next to the angel. They quickly made their way to the car waiting outside. Naruto made himself comfortable while scanning his surroundings. There were a lot of personal: normal police, agents of Vatican and who knew how many exorcists out there. Naruto didn't know if this was for the protection of the denizens of the Vatican or for him.

"All these exorcists . . . quite a bit for a low-class Devil don't you think?" Naruto peered out the tinted windows seeing a few said exorcists running on the rooftops with holy weapons in their hands.

"You can understand that the Pope holds the utmost concern for the safety of his people Naruto-san," Griselda shook her head and looked outside, "Especially the safety of Lady Gabriel since her arrival yesterday."

"Talk about paranoid," the blond devil chuckled.

"While Lady Gabriel is more than capable of protecting herself. Against some with your kind of reputation made the Cardinals worried about her safety," Griselda let out a small smile as she continued, "Unlike us, they can't feel the pureness of the heart and soul. So their vigilance is understandable even though Gabriel is highly against it."

"I hope I don't cause unnecessary for her," Naruto muttered.

"Don't worry Naruto-san," the smile on the Angel, in front of him, disappeared as she asked "I heard that Xenovia has become a devil under the authority of Rias Gremory, your friend, as I recall Naruto-san?"

"Yeah," Naruto nodded his head with a small smile.

"Is she happy?" Griselda asked, concern lacing her tone, making Naruto smile.

"Yes, she is."

"I'm glad."

And the two of them sat silent for the rest of the journey.

* * *

"Welcome Naruto-san," Griselda stepped out of the car first and motioned with her hand, "to Saint Peter's Square."

Following suit, Naruto stepped out the car and looked around the newly introduce, Saint Peter's Square. The building resembled a lot of buildings he had seen in Heaven. There was no doubt the builder wanted it to mimic Heaven to the last detail. In front of Naruto was Saint Peter's Basilica, a Roman Catholic basilica in the Vatican City. Built in the sixteenth century on site of a structure erected by Constantine on the supposed site of Saint Peter's crucification. It is the largest Christian church. The Obelisk and Piazza Pio XII only added to the square's greatness and beauty.

This is one of the most powerful holy grounds for exorcists and Angels. How many had the pleasure to visit and return alive Naruto did not know.

"Let's go Naruto-san," Griselda said and lead him to the Basilica. Both Angel and Devil walked pass the humans, tourists and even journalists from all over the world that came here. For a city with a low population like the Vatican, Naruto could see a lot of people including the exorcists heading in the same direction as them.

Walking into the Saint Peter Basilica, Naruto felt that same unsettling feeling he felt on his first day on Heaven. This place worked just like the home of Angels. Luckily for him, Griselda had casted the special spell on him to prevent headaches whenever Naruto overhead someone praying.

However, moment he stepped passed the arched door, his wings shot and flared out form his back much to the shock of the Cardinals, fathers and sisters across the room.

"This place makes Devils or Fallen Angels reveal their true appearance, Naruto-san," Griselda said seriously before smiling, "but don't worry. If you are walking with an Angel then you don't have to worry about being attacked or anything."

Naruto nodded his head. Troublesome church.

A Cardinal walked in front of them and bowed to Griselda.

"Sister Griselda, welcome back," Griselda returned his bow with one of her own. The Cardinal turned his head to Naruto with a smile but his words were anything but friendly, "I guess this is the boy representing the Devils, who has the honor of meeting with our Lady Gabriel?" Naruto's eyes twitched uncontrollably even though the Cardinal was smiling Naruto had the distinct feeling he was being looked down upon.

"Uzumaki, Naruto nice to meet you," Naruto said genially. The Cardinal eye's widened before he nodded his head in understanding.

"A pleasure to meet you Mr. Uzumaki" the Cardinal said before turning his head back to Griselda; he talked to her about something.

Naruto could feel every last Cardinal looking at him and whispering amongst themselves, which really got on his nerves. He just wished he could talk with Gabriel and get this meeting over with. Sadly, Naruto would be staying in the Italy for two days meaning the meeting will take place over a two day period before his return to Japan.

Naruto peered down at the white bracelet on his hand, which was previously crimson. Naruto noticed the change after he left he lavatory. He wanted to call her but decided against it; he had the feeling that was a currently busy.

"Thank you," Griselda smiled when the Cardinal turned around and walked away as she turned to Naruto, "Lady Gabriel is currently in a special conference with the Pope and higher ranked Cardinals. Unfortunately, we have to wait for her until the ceremony is over."

"Oh, okay then," Naruto simply nodded and followed the blue eyed Angel to the main room. He sat down in a chair in the antechamber, with Griselda residing in the chair next to his, and waited patiently.

They didn't have to wait for too long. The huge door slowly creaked opened, and the first one who walked through was none other than Gabriel, the messenger of God. She was as beautiful as he remembered though her blond locks had grown longer. Unlike Griselda, Gabriel wore the customary female version of pure white Angelic clothing. It really didn't do anything to hide her voluptuous figure.

She is the most beautiful woman in Heaven, who held an innocent beauty of a maiden yet alluring in her own right. Having known the Angel for two years, Naruto found a way to resist her incredibly beautiful face; although, he still had issues with her voluptuous body.

Well, after all he was a teenager. There was nothing to ashamed about it.

"Naruto-sama?!" Gabriel felt a familiar signature. Turning her head, she found the blond, lounging in the chair, and she smiled brightly. She had waited for a long time to be able to meet him again. To bask in his purity of his heart and soul and also his presence.

"Hey there Gabriel-chan," Naruto stood up with a smile before being engulfed in a bear hug by the Arch Angel. He couldn't help but smile when he saw the dumbstruck look on the Pope's and Cardinals' faces. It was priceless. Still he couldn't blame them at all. It wasn't everyday that they saw a Devil and Angel hugging each other like reunited, long time friends, "Whoa, whoa take it easy there."

He smiled and blushed the when Angel only embraced him tighter smashing her large breasts against his chest. The thin fabric wasn't helping him.

"It's so good to see you Naruto-sama," Gabriel pulled back and smiled gently, her face dusted a light pink. His heart was as pure as she remembered, and her own was beating so fast seeing him here.

Gabriel was still confused about her feelings for the blond devil. At first she thought these feelings, rising from her chest, were just a reaction to the purity of Naruto's heart and soul. He was truly one of a kind. There were no other exorcists nor Angels who could control their hatred or anger. Even Gabriel, herself, still remembered the last days of the war when she learnt of her father's death. She had been so angry and her hatred for Devils and Fallen Angels only grew. The only thing that kept her form falling like the others who used to be her brothers and sisters in everything but blood were the holy scriptures God imparted upon her twin brother and her eons ago.

Yet here he, in front of her, was a Devil without hatred in his heart. Gabriel had been so confused, yet as time passed by she came to enjoy his existence in whole and not just his purity. She could be airheaded at times and a little carefree, but that was who she was; although, deep down was still a woman who wanted love from the opposite sex. Being the King of Hearts meant she knew what this love was, and since she hadn't fallen yet it was pure love. But she was still afraid of her indecisiveness, and would like to give Naruto a try to see how things would turn out between them. The fact he was a Devil hadn't bothered her in the slightest.

"Griselda, I will take it from here," Gabriel turned her head to her queen and gave Griselda a warm smile, "You cant go now. Thank you for bringing Naruto-sama here."

"It was nothing my Lady," Griselda nodded and flared out her wings. In a flash of light the Queen of Hearts disappeared.

"Please follow me Naruto-sama," Gabriel kindly said.

"Lead the way Gabriel-chan" Naruto followed the Angel. He was tried his best to avert his wander gaze form her firm backside which swayed side to side with each step she took. It was for his own safety, that and he didn't want to sound like a pervert.

"So Naruto-sama," she began, "how is everything after your return?" she asked with a smile looking at Naruto, who had both of his hands, grasped, behind the back of his head.

"Well nothing much was happened really . . . I crashed my best friend's wedding, attended school, protected said school from a crazy, warmongering Fallen Angel, went fishing with Azazel and I rescued an innocent girl from her power mad father," Naruto listed all the things he had done in just a few months, "Well yeah nothing happened."

"I heard about the attack on Kyoto and the power you showed the world that day," while walking she looked over her shoulder, "I never would have thought that you are part Youkai Naruto-sama."

"Well, most people think that anyway," Naruto chuckled as Kurama roared in laughter inside of his head.

"You wish you're as cool as me Naruto!"

"Anyway I'm glad that you're alright Naruto-sama," Gabriel nodded and walked out the door of the Basilica.

"Uh, Gabriel-chan, where are we going?" Naruto asked as his wings disappeared when they stepped outside the Basilica.

"It has been a long time since I have seen you Naruto-sama. My meeting with the Vatican''s leaders is over and I want to relax for a few days before the other meeting begins," she smiled, "So will you accompany me Naruto-sama?"

She turned around and peered at him with her big innocent eyes. The most powerful weapon a girl has. But in Gabriel's case, she was so beautiful to the point her puppy dog eye's made him want to listen to every one of her orders.

Naruto prided himself on his impeccable self control in these sort of situations, so he didn't make a fool out of himself in front of people. Alas, her glistening eyes were really hard to resist. Did Naruto mention they were standing right in the middle of Saint Peter's Square, so I lot of people walked past them? The men glared at him, jealous, as they were frozen on spot enchanted the by the incredibly beautiful woman in front of them. They drooled at the sight of Gabriel's luscious curves which her dress did nothing to hide that amazing body.

"Oh, okay," Naruto resigned to his fate, and quickly found his arm smothered between the soft pillows of a certain Angel and his elbow pressed against her toned core, stomach. He had hold hold back a nosebleed at the amazingly soft feeling of her body.

"Let's go then Naruto-sama," Gabriel smiled innocently and dragged Naruto away from the Square. Being the messenger of Heaven meant she spent a lot of time in the Vatican and other places on Earth, so she had mapped the entire layout of Italy and of the world. She knew that she would have to lead the way, because this was Naruto's first time outside of Japan.

"Oh wait," Naruto suddenly said as he looked Gabriel up and down. If this was any normal woman then she would blush furiously as her crush eyed her body so intently, but this was Gabriel. The Angel responded with a questioning look, "We need to change your clothes. Strolling about wearing something like that won't be comfortable for you and it sticks out too much."

Gabriel looked at her self, curiously, before nodding. She didn't mind wearing her current clothing, but if Naruto wanted her to change then she would happily changed into something more comfortable, at least in Naruto's opinion.

She knew about a special costume shop, an Angel owned, for exorcists if they wanted to wear normal clothes outside of their job. Gabriel, humming a happy tune, dragged Naruto into the shop.

There were a handful of customers, exorcists, in the shop. The shopkeeper, the Angel, looked really beautiful, but nowhere near Gabriel's level. The shopkeeper sat behind the counter reading a strange book, with a lot of hearts on the cover.

"Hello," Gabriel greeted the shopkeeper with a friendly smile. Looking up, the Angel suddenly gasped in shock and threw her book in the air as she fell out of her chair. Naruto sweatdropped as she stood up and fixed her clothes. She bowed deeply to one of the leaders of Heaven, "Lady Gabriel," the Angel said respectfully.

All around the shop, the exorcists heard what she said and quickly hurdled around the Seraph to pay their respect. Gabriel, smiling innocently, told everyone to stand up and go back to their shopping.

"Lady Gabriel," the Angel said with her eyes full of excitement "Wow, I never thought that someone like you would come into my shop and buy human clothes. Please make yourself comfortable here and take anything you want."

"I can't do that… Sana," Naruto didn't know how Gabriel suddenly knew the shopkeeper's name, but he chalked it as an Angel 'thing', "But you're right. I'm here to buy something more . . . uh comfortable." She looked at herself.

"I know just what you need, my lady," Sana turned her head to Naruto, who looking at the clothes she brought, "and may I have your name sir?"

"Uzumaki, Naruto" Naruto smiled to the Angel who gasped and smiled at him.

"You're the one who stayed in Heaven two years ago aren't you Mr. Uzumaki?" Turning her eyes to Gabriel, "Anyway follow me Lady Gabriel, I have just the clothes you need."

Sana pulled her leader to an empty corner leaving Naruto to peruse the shop's selection of clothing by his lonesome. When they were out of Naruto's hearing, Sana asked quietly, "My Lady, is he your boyfriend?"

"Boyfriend?" Gabriel tilted her head to the side, confused, "It it some kind of best friend or something?"

"Uh… kind of," Sana took out the book she was just reading and handed it to Gabriel, "I don't want to disrespect you or anything my Lady, but you have fallen behind in the times. Here take this Lady Gabriel." She winked at Gabriel, "You don't have to worry about falling or anything my brother wrote this book."

"Angel's love?" Gabriel read the title aloud and sampled a few pages, "Interesting! So this is what a boyfriend is," Gabriel nodded her head leafing through the page. She can't believe she was this far behind the times. The world evolved too fast for an Angel like her who visited the mortal realm to deliver messages for her brother after the death of her father. The author of this book was a genius. He carefully chose his words leaving out any ill intent. With this guide, any Angel could read this book without an issue if she could, "Shopping, shopping . . . here it is." Gabriel muttered reading a few lines. With a flick of her finger, the book disappeared.

"Good luck to you my lady. If anyone deserves pure love, it is you," she tip toed and sneaked a look at Naruto, "He is really special even though he is a devil. I think it's time you know that love is."

"Thank you Sana," Gabriel nodded her head with a smile.

"Now follow me my Lady," Sana said, "Let's chose the best clothes for your date."

Naruto patiently waited for over twenty minutes. His shopping experience with Rias and Akeno helped him a lot here. Naruto was sure Gabriel wouldn't take much time choosing the clothes she needed, but the other Angel, that Sana girl would be the real deal in this matter. It hadn't escaped Naruto how familiar Sana's signature felt along with another Angel in the store. He didn't detect signs of inimicality, so it must be another Angel shopping.

"Mr. Uzumaki," Sana walked up to him and bowed, "Lady Gabriel informed me to tell you that she requires your assistance."

"Hm? Okay then," Naruto nodded his head and walked to the "FITTING ROOM?" He nearly shouted but held back his voice using his hand. Sana pointed her hand to the first fitting room where Gabriel stood with a load of clothes in her hands. Naruto saw skirts, dresses, jeans and even bras and panties.

"Don't make her wait Mr. Uzumaki," Sana said in a warning tone, "You better not disappointed her," she said seriously and pushed Naruto to the fitting room where Gabriel stood waiting for him.

"Uh, Gabriel-chan, do you need me in something?" Naruto asked nervously. No doubt, she would ask for his opinion on the clothing she would try on.

"I need your opinion Naruto-sama, this is a completely new experience for me," she said with hint of excitement in her voice. She had never tried wearing clothing beside her issued Angels garb. She read the book and picked out a few useful tops for this situation to help her draw Naruto's attention.

Boys like girls who wear cute clothes, especially clothes that suit their tastes. Us, Angels, should choose normal, everyday girl's clothes to show our feminine side in a cute yet beautiful way.

Gabriel recalled the first tip she read. The blonde Angel really didn't know why she read the book and followed the tips, but it made her happy when she thought about having Naruto's attention when she wore cute clothes. And wearing cute clothes for the special person in her heart wasn't breaking Angelic edicts.

"Okay Gabriel-chan" Naruto sat down in the waiting char as Gabriel smiled warmly and stepped into the changing room with the clothes in her hand.

The beautiful Gabriel removed her white clothing and looked at herself in the mirror. Father had created her to be the strongest and most beautiful Angel in all of Heaven. Sometimes, she didn't understand why her Father done that when she was the cost of many of her siblings falling from Heaven and becoming the Fallen Angels at the beginning of the Great War. Her Father said he made Michael and her to be very unique and truly one of a kind Angels. Up to now, only Michael knew about his specialty.

Gabriel sighed and decided to finish up, so they could enjoy the rest of the day somewhere else. She picked up the pure white panties Sana had chosen for her and stared at it for a few moments.

Then she came turns to the stark realization that she had no clue how to wear it.

Naruto, hearing the distinct sound of the door opening, turned around wondering what Gabriel had in store for him. However, when the door fully opened Naruto had to hold back a massive nosebleed when Gabriel opened the door while completely naked. Every curve on her body was visible to his eyes. His jeans suddenly felt way too small.

"GAH! What are you doing?!" Naruto shouted in shock covering his eyes from the erotic sight.

"I don't know how to wear this," Gabriel held up the white panties for Naruto to see. How can she casually say something like that without embarrassment as she stood naked in front of a boy?

"Can you help me Naruto-sama?" she asked innocently. Although, she didn't understand why he turned his eyes away and covered his blushing face.

"Sana," an idea popped into his head. Standing up, Naruto's hope dropped like a rock seeing Sara walking out of the store with a few bags in her hands, probably going somewhere. All the customer's had finish their shopping, so they were the only two left in the shop. Talk about bad luck . . . or being fortunate.

In front of him was the body of an Angel, the untouchable body of the most beautiful woman in Heaven. Her breasts were easily in the same league as Rias and Akeno while her body was as toned as Grayfia's. Her wide hips and mile long legs were truly a sight to behold; she didn't even try to hide her womanhood from his view. It was truly a deadly combination.

Naruto had to carefully consider every option, every angle. A single wrong move and she would fall because of him, that or the exorcists outside would attack him based on a misunderstanding. His instincts were screaming at him to help her. He would have to be stupid to decline this 'generous' offer from her. Dressing up a naked, beautiful Angel? Sounds like a game on the internet every pervert wants to play.

"Uh… okay," Naruto nodded, his face still blushing, he hoped his nose wouldn't bleed to much or else he would die from blood loss.

"Thank you Naruto-sama," Gabriel bowed forcing Naruto to hold back a blush seeing the way her alluring body contorted.

Gabriel took Naruto's hand and gently pulled her fellow blonde into the fitting room. She closed the door behind them, but didn't lock it. Of course she won't lock it, Naruto thought to himself. As crazy as the situation was, he believed that Gabriel was truthful in her grievances. That, indeed, she didn't know how to wear normal clothes and lacked the deception of his Devil associates.

Now that he thought about it . . . he didn't know how to show Gabriel how to put on her clothes.

"Uh, what should I do anyways?" Naruto scratched the back of his head while looking away. Gabriel was still standing right next to him.

"You could show me how to wear it, but you're a boy and this is girl's clothing. I guess it's too much," she laughed lightly and handed Naruto the white panties, "or you could help me put it on. Can you do that for me Naruto-sama?" she asked innocently. Naruto cursed inside of his head. The innocence and cluelessness of this girl would kill him someday.

"Okay, let's get this over with," Naruto muttered. Taking the small garment he crouched, "Now just stick your legs through the holes okay," Naruto tried his best to fixate his eyes on the ground. Well that plan failed horribly when he pulled the panties up her long legs.

Naruto gulped when his fingers brushed lightly against her skin. The panties went past her knees until they were just touching her pussy. Naruto wanted to caress her long, smooth legs and sink his fingers into the supple flesh but held himself back. Naruto kept his eyes fixed on her womanhood for a few seconds before turning away with a small trail of blood leaking down his nose. The blond quickly pulled the thin fabric to cover her holy place.

Adding the final touches, Naruto adjust the panties for comfortability.

"So then this is how I wear this," Gabriel noted amazed, "Thank you Naruto-sama . . . and what about this?" Gabriel brought out a white shirt that had the image of an Angel with white wings on it.

"You have to put this first," Naruto picked up the bra and pointed to it.

"Oh," Gabriel gasped, "so, how do I wear it?"

"Your arms please," Naruto muttered and began to put the bra on the Angel. Naruto would be a lot more comfortable in this situation once Gabriel was covered up. He saw that indeed Gabriel's chest was as big as Rias' give or take a few centimeters. The bra itself was really big yet Naruto had no issues at the end. An underwear clad Gabriel help eased his raging erection. Despite being covered up, her underwear made her look even more attractive and mature.

"A little tight, but I like it," she spun around in a small circle. White really suited her as a color. Her curly golden hair seemed to shine brighter than normal.

"Now, let's finish up shall we?" Naruto breathed out and fitted the rest of the clothes onto her body. His fingers would brush against her smooth skin here and there, and sometimes her breasts, hips or her small wait. Nonetheless, things went smoother than Naruto expected.

In the end, Gabriel stood with a white button up t-shirt, leaving the first and second buttons unbuttoned and revealing a part of her cleavage. That was because her bust was too bug that he last two buttons refused to stay buttoned. For her lower body, Gabriel wore a short, black shirt with white lines at the side. It wasn't distractingly short like the kind Akeno or Rias wore, but it still showed a tantalizing amount of her smooth and tone legs. Gabriel wanted a white skirt, but it would have been overkill. She would definitely stand out with all that white; although, Naruto doubted a white skirt would make her stand out when her beauty alone sufficed. She still wore the white bracelet on her wrist, refusing to remove the accessory.

All in all, her beauty was truly breathtaking.

"I will pay for your clothes Gabriel-chan," as a gentleman he couldn't let Gabriel pay for her clothes when he went out shopping with her like this. Luckily for him, he had a few euro bills in his pocket, enough to pay for all her clothes.

"Thank you Sana for all your help," Gabriel smiled to the Angel when Naruto and she walked out of the store. It was only six o'clock but the city was brimming with people.

"Good bye Lady Gabriel," Sana waved cheerfully before dropping her hand in a sigh. She waited until the couple was lost into a crowd before stepping back into the store. A white magic circle appeared beside her, "Okay brother, mission accomplished."

"Haha," a small laugh came from behind Sana as a handsome man appeared.

A bright light engulfed Sana's body before dying down to reveal an Angel with ten wings on her back. The most noticeable feature about her was her face which greatly resembled a man's only more feminine.

"You sure this is a good idea brother?" the Angel asked nervously "I mean a relationship between a Devil and an Angel?"

"Don't worry about it Sandalphon, big sis really needs someone in her life. Naruto Uzumaki is the perfect one for her," the man said while shaking his head, "Michael and the rest of the Seraphs also agrees with this. It would be a great opportunity to strengthen the friendship between the two factions."

"Brother… about sister, I…"

"She won't fall," Metatron said confidently, "I'm the voice of our late Father. I know everything he said . . . Gabriel she won't and never will fall no matter what. That was the special thing about her just like Ikaros yet different form our favorite Angeloid."

"Metatron, I guess I would trust you then," Sandalphon shook her head before looking at her brother with a small smile, "And that book you wrote is really good. There's a lot of useful tips inside which won't jeopardize any Angels. You should ask Michael to publish it. Maybe it could help us increase our numbers without worrying about falling."

"Maybe I will sis," Metatron chuckled. The siblings disappeared in a bright white light.

* * *

"Say ah, Naruto-sama" Gabriel said innocently and held the fork with a piece of squid on it. Naruto opened his mouth and ate the squid ignoring the hateful and jealous glares from the males inside this high-class restaurant. He was wandering how an innocent Angel like Gabriel would know these kinds of things. Things that couples normal did on dates with each other.

Unbeknownst to him, Gabriel had found yet another useful tip in the book she got from Sana. Normal couples would feed each other as such when they ate out. It brought a warm feeling to the Angel's chest when she picked up the food with her fork and fed it to him. The blonde was completely oblivious to the looks she was getting from the humans inside the fancy restaurant.

Naruto admitted that Gabriel's looks alone outshone every female here. The elegance of her beauty was peerless as she retained her innocent. Naruto wondered what God was thinking when he created an Angel like her: a killer face, a killer body and killer charm. Yet, her personality was pure, clueless and she was a bit of an air head most of the time. To him and every male that was the worst combination.

"Say Gabriel-chan, what were you and the Cardinals talking about?" Naruto asked curiously, but quickly added when he realized he was prying into secret matters of the Church, "Sorry, just curious that is all."

"Don't worry Naruto-sama," Gabriel smiled placing her knife and fork, in her hands, on the table top," I told them about the meeting amongst the Three Factions and possible peace amongst the three sides." She took the glass of wine and sipped a little, "It is . . . so sad that a few of the Cardinals are against the idea. A few even thought it was an elaborate trap fabricated by a Fallen Angel and Devil alliance in hopes of eradicating us," her face momentarily adopted a sad expression, "But I managed to convince them in the end. Now I just hope the meeting goes well and peace and balance flourishes. Because," she looked at Naruto and smiled sadly, "It would be so sad to fight someone like Naruto-sama."

"Well it's true then," Naruto chuckled. He wanted some adventure in his like to break the monotony, but it wasn't that he was a battlemonger like Vali or he wanted to take away lives. Plus, he doubted he was strong enough to fight top tier Angels like Gabriel who had an insane amount of magical energy and far more battle experience than him, "I would never want to fight you Gabriel-chan, so let's drink to the Three Factions," he held out his glass of wine with a smile.

"For Three Factions" Gabriel nodded her head and lightly clinked their glasses.

Naruto and Gabriel, soon, finished their meal and found a place for the blond to stay. It was a fancy five start hotel located near the basilica where Gabriel would stay with there her people. As it turned out, Naruto was there to investigate the headquarters of exorcists and the church. His power of emotion sensory would help them uncover any potential dissenters against the upcoming meeting. Naruto was glad to report, to Sirzechs, that no one wanted to disrupt the meeting nor did anyone have any ill intent when he talked to the Cardinals with Gabriel by his side about the meeting on his second day staying at Vatican.

The beautiful Angel said goodbye to Naruto on the day of his return and promised him that they would see each other soon during the meeting amongst the Three Factions, and hopefully soon in the upcoming future. She gave Naruto one last final hug before he disappeared in his signature yellow flash; he reappeared right in the middle of his room.

* * *

"Now then, let's go everyone," Rias took a deep breathing standing up. Every nodded at her words. Naruto, leaning his back against the wall, looked outside to the schoolyard deep in thought. Today was the day of the conference of the three great powers. The day has finally arrived.

However, the blond couldn't help but the feeling of uncertainty from forming a place hold inside of him. He wasn't quite sure what it meant and why he felt this way, but something was wrong and he just knew it. Naruto had instructed Ikaros to fly around the school premises and spot any potential threats to the meeting, but he doubted that if anyone wanted to attack the meeting they would use the sky when Ikaros, who was Maou-class, flew around outside.

It was late at night. Naruto could spot the energy signatures of each leader of the Factions in the new building. There was Sirzechs and, of course, the Maou of Foreign Affairs, Serafall, representing the Devils. As for the Fallen Angels, Azazel and the Hakuryuukou, Vali, showed up, whereas Michael and Gabriel acted on behalf of the Church and Angels. Above the school, a strong magic barrier prevented any unwanted intrusions. To break the barrier and escape Naruto would have to use his more powerful attacks, but no one should be able to enter the Academy without everyone noticing. Outside the barrier Angels, Fallen Angels, and Devils stood with their wits about, surrounding the whole school.

To say it simply, there was a lot of protection.

"If by chance somethings happens during today's conference. If the conference breaks down, this place might become a battlefield . . ." Kiba muttered making Naruto face palm. There was no need need to make Issei or Asia any more nervous than they already were.

[B-Buchou! E-Everyoneeeeeeeee!]

The cardboard box was left in the room. Of course, the hikikomori vampire was inside it.

"Gasper today's conference is important so, since you cannot control your time stopping sacred gear, you can't participate, you know?" Rias said gently to him. Gasper still had trouble controlling his Sacred Gear. Gasper, who was easily jittery, would freak out seeing the big shots inside the room, and unconsciously activate his Sacred Gear and it would be a complete disaster.

"Gasper be a good boy okay," Issei pointed out to him. The two had grown fond of each other over the brutal training Issei helped the crossdresser through.

"Y-Yes, Ise-senpai….." Gasper nodded his head.

"I have left my portable game in the club room so you can play with that. There are sweets as well, you can have them too. I have left a paper bag as well, so if you become lonely wear it to your heart's content."

"Y-Yessssss," Gasper squealed.

With that Rias opened the door but paused when Naruto suddenly shouted.

"Wait Rias-chan!"

"What's it Naruto-kun?" Instead of answering her, Naruto turned around and got on one knee, Taking out his signature tri-pronged kunai, he handed it to Gasper.

"Keep this Gasper-kun. It is a precaution," Gasper examined the kunai for a brief moment before taking it from Naruto and storing in the box he sat in.

"O-Okayyy, thank you S-senpai"

"Alright, let's go guys," Naruto said walking out of the room with everyone.

* * *

_**Knock! Knock!**_

Rias knocked on the meeting room door and opened it.

A gorgeous and pompous looking table was in the middle of the room. Surrounding it were the leaders of each faction. The air was enveloped by a deathly still and every had a serious expression. Yes, even Serafall, who normally cheerful, had a stern, serious face which Naruto had never seen before.

They were all garbed in clothing decorated with ornaments.

Grayfia, standing in the corner of the room near the tea cart, would be the waitress of the meeting.

Seeing Naruto, Michael smiled at him warmly while Gabriel waved at him, with a bright smile of her face, making Naruto's cheeks redden a little as he remembered the details of his date four days ago. He quickly smiled and returned her gesture. Of course, his actions didn't escape the sharp eyes of Grayfia and Serafall. Both women wondered what could be the possible relationship between the two of them.

"Ah~ Naruto-kun," Azazel, carefree as ever even in a tense atmosphere likes this, noticed Naruto, who was walking right beside Rias and Ravel.

"Azazel-san nice to see you too," Naruto replied keeping his voice as clam as possible. The Fallen Angel really knew how to grate Naruto's nerves when it came to everyday subjects.

Sirzechs sweatdropped and decided to save the blond from this situation.

"My younger sister, and her family. And of course you all have know Naruto Uzumaki, my Pawn and his fiancé Ravel Phenex," Ravel's cheeks flushed a little. Gabriel quirked an eyebrow at the news, an unknown feeling festered in her heart, but she quickly shook her head to clear any deviant thoughts which would make her fall.

Rias and the others bowed to everyone.

"In the attack of Kokabiel a few days ago they were embroiled in the conflict," she informed.

"I have heard the report. I give my thanks once more," Michael gave his thanks to Rias and also thanked Naruto. Rias, conducting herself coolly, bowed once again.

"I apologize for any grievances that unruly Kokabiel has caused," Azazel blandly said without timidness. Rias' mouth twitched.

"Sit in the seats over there."

Sirzechs pointed to the chairs in one corner of the room, and Grayfia quickly urged everyone to sit down. Sona had already taken her seat as she looked at the scene in front of her seriously.

Naruto sat down next to Rias on one side and Ravel on his other side. Akeno sat next to the young Phenex. Following Akeno, Koneko then Kiba, Asia, Issei and Xenovia sat down in turn.

The meeting of the Three Factions had finally begun.

_**End chapter 16**_

_**Author's note: Sorry about the wait, but I have some big bad news here.**_

_** Apparently, my mother thought that I spent too much times with the computer and decided to take away my laptop and locked it inside her room. So I couldn't take back my laptop which lead to the next problem: I stored 3 next chapters I have finished inside there and I don't really know when my mother let me use my Laptop again. Points is I would have to behave myself or else I won't be able to use my laptop until next year.**_

_** The next problem is school had started and as a student that took really serious in class I won't have much time to write the new chapters again. Unless my mom let me use the computer again I won't be able to write them more than 3 hours per week, and that's Sunday. I had caculated the speed and it would be one chapter per month if I had 3 hours per week that's.**_

_** Well, better be a good girl or else my mom would destroy my laptop. We had a heat fight and currently I don't want to talk with her. 3 chapters is inside there, if I'm lucky I could sneak into her room and send the chapter to my Beta Readers and you guy will have more chapter to read daily before one chapter per month... but that would be really hard. I'm currently use the computer as school and really don't want my friend saw my works, or else my reputation would only increase, which had been bad enough because a few issues...**_

_** Please forgive me about this... thank you for all of your support all these summer ^^... I don't know when will be the next update but I hope my relationship with mom will cool down and let me use my computer to finish chapter 20.**_

_** Like always... please READ and REVIEW, and please no Flames this time, I'm in a really bad mood now.**_

_** Tina... Peace out**_


	17. Chapter 17

_**About the previous chapter: well, not much I want to say about the last chapter... but still, everything was going good so far.**_

_**Oh... There's a lemon in this chapter (again... by my brother)... skip if you're not old enough or have anything against lemon in my story. You have been warned ^^... and just so you know that was afraid that my brother write Naruto a little bit too OOC from my own Naruto, oh well, not like I have anything against that ideas ^^...**_

* * *

"Naruto" normal Speech.

'_Naruto_' normal Thought.

"Rasengan" magic/jutsu.

"**Kurama**" Demon/monster/Bijuu normal Speech.

'_**Kurama**_' Demon/moster/Bijuu Thought.

**Naruto DxD- Purpose of living**

**Volume 1: The high school life begin**

**Chapter 17**

"Now that everyone has arrived, I will say the precondition for the meeting. The people here, present, acknowledge the most important and forbidden subject. The absence of God," Naruto sat quietly and listened to the conversation between each leader. Glancing over at Sona, he saw that the girl hadn't shown any surprise at the paramount news. It was possible she had known beforehand. Serafall, the most likely suspect, could have told her everything after Rias' report to her brother, Sirzechs, on the Holy Sword incident.

"Then, acknowledging that, let's start the meeting," with that, Sirzechs' statement, the conference of the Three Factions began.

The conference progressed as smoothly as Naruto had expected. Neither sides held any ill intent for either group despite having fought the others in the distant past.

"That is true. That way way would be better. If it's like now, certainly the three great powers will go down the road of destruction."

It was the truth. Currently, Fallen Angels had the lowest population without direct means for bolstering their numbers. Angels had the Brave Saints system and Angeloids to increase their population while the Devils had the Evil Piece system. If another war broke out it was hard to say which side would be first to perish.

"Well we don't have any particular thing to fuss over."

Turning his head to Issei and Asia, Naruto saw that the two have a hard time comprehending what the leaders were discussing.

Naruto felt Rias take his hand in her own. Her hand was shaking. Naruto could feel how nervous she was, and squeezed her hand gently trying his best to ease her nerves. Once Rias show Naruto's encouraging smile, her nervousness slowly faded away as she knew Naruto was here with her.

"Now then, Rias. Could you speak about the incident a few days before?"

"Yes, Lucifer-sama."

After being urged by Sirzechs: Rias, Sona and Akeno stood up. They each talked about a part of the Kokabiel's recent attack. And everyone belonging to the three great powers listened. Rias summarized the events of the incident in a calm manner. She was nervous when Sirzechs called her name, of course, her nerves were so shot that when she talked her hands balled into shaky fists. Before her, the memories of her imminent death, of Kokabiel, of when Naruto returned to save her again.

Rias knew that with her speech she would change the atmosphere, which didn't really matter as it was already heavy and tense. Naruto sighed, he should have been the one who stood up and talked. Leaving the burden to a young girl to shoulder, Devil or not, who wasn't eighteen yet wasn't like him. But Rias had been there from the beginning whereas he only appeared at the end; therefore, she was more suited to describe it.

Each representative of each faction, who heard the report, had their own reactions. One sighed, someone scowled and another smiled.

"That is all. The report which was I, Rias Gremory, and the household devils over there experienced."

Rias, who had said everything, finally sat down down upon hearing Sirzechs' 'Good word, sit down'. When Rias sat down, Naruto smiled at her and mouthed the words 'Good job'. Rias nodded with her own smile and clasped Naruto's hand with her own loving the feeling of his much bigger hand entwined around her own.

"Thanks, Rias-chan,"

Serafall also sent a wink towards Rias. Okay, Naruto thought inside of his head, maybe she was still a bit childish and didn't change her personal much just like the leader of Grigori.

"Now then, Azazel. After hearing this report, I want to hear the opinion of the Governor of the fallen angels."

Upon Sirzechs questioning, everyone's gaze was concentrated on the black haired Governor.

"Regarding the incident a few days back, Kokabiel, a leader of our Central Organisation, Grigori, kept quiet to the other leaders, as well as to me, the Governor, and acted independently. His disposal was done by Naruto-kun and the lovely pinked haired Angeloid. After that, in the organisation's court martial his punishment was enforced. His punishment is eternal freezing in the Cochytes. He can't come out anymore. The explanation for that, everything was written in the material that was forwarded to you, right? That is all." Azazel started talking after letting out an intrepid smile "Naruto-kun can vouch for me."

"Yes, Azazel-san," Naruto nodded his head speaking for the first time since the meeting had started.

"As the explanation, it is the worst category, but I know about the story of you personally not wanting to make anything big occur against us. Is that true?" Michael said while sighing.

"Aah, I don't have any interest in wars. The times Kokabiel disparaged me don't you have to report that as well," Azazel said. Naruto clearly remembered Kokabiel when he visited the Grigori long ago. Kokabiel said quite a lot of bad things about his bosses and didn't accept a lot of things including Azazel's methods.

"Azazel, I want to ask one thing but, why have you been gathering owners of Sacred Gears for the past decades? At first I thought you were gathering humans, and attempting to augment your battle potential. I even anticipated you to wage war against heaven or us but…." This time it was Sirzechs who asked Azazel.

"Yes, no matter how much time passed, you didn't wage a war against us. When I heard you had gotten hold of the Vanishing Dragon, I was enveloped by a strong wariness." The Archangel Michael shared the same sentiments as Sirzechs.

Hearing the two's concerns, Azazel smiled bitterly.

"It was for the sake of Sacred Gear research. If that's the case, should I send a part of the research materials to you as well? Even if I did research, I wouldn't wage a war against you or anything. I don't have any interest in war at this late of an hour. I am perfectly satisfied with the world right now. I have strongly ordered my subordinates, 'Don't interfere with the human world's politics', you know? I have no intention of intervening in religion either, nor to influence the business of the devils. Damn does my faction have the least trust?"

"That's true."

"That's right."

"That's exactly it."

Sirzechs, Michael and Serafall opinion coincided. Naruto, deadpanning, massaged his forehead with his free hand. Naruto wondered how far he, Azazel; the Governor of Fallen Angels, was not trusted. Maybe after his meeting Azazel will consider getting serious for once in his life.

"Che. I thought you were better than God or the last generation's Lucifer, but you guys are troublesome people yourselves. Sneakily researching doesn't get along well with you, huh. Ah, I got it. Then, let's make peace. Originally wasn't that the intention as well? Angels and Devils as well?" Upon hearing that, Azazel uninterestedly picked at his ears.

On Azazel's sentence, each faction was surprised for a small interval.

Rias beside Naruto, and even Sona besides her are considerably surprised. It seems like Azazel's peace speech was quite a thing to be surprised at.

"Yes, I also planned to propose peace to the Devils and Grigori. Even if we continue the relationship of the three factions like before, then it will become damaging to the world right now. I, the leader of the angels, say it since the original cause of the war God and Maou-sama have been annihilated." Michael, who was surprised by Azazel's proposal, smiled. He said that he wants peace in this interval.

Azazel burst out laughing at Michael's words.

"Ha! That stubborn Michael has started to speak. Even though he was all about God, God, God before."

"….I have lost a lot of things. However, there's no helping seeking for things that aren't present. It is our duty to guide humans. We members of the Seraph have the same opinion that the most important thing is to watch over the children of God from now on as well, and to guide them."

"Hey hey, with your speech just now, you'll 'fall' you know? I thought that, but you took over the system, right. It's become a good world. It's completely different from the time when we 'fell'," Azazel grinned.

"We are the same. Even if the Maou aren't here, in order to continue the species, Devils too have moved forward as well. Even we wouldn't want war. If there was another war, the Devils will be destroyed." Sirzechs shared having the same opinion as the leader of Heaven. The situation has improved since then.

"Yes. If we do another war, the three factions will definitely be mutually destroyed. And then, it will affect the human world as well, and the world will end. We can't rage war now." Azazel nodded at Sirzechs' words. Azazel's joking mood disappeared, and serious expression replaced it.

"Do you think a world without God is wrong? Do you think a world without God would decay? I am sorry to say but that isn't the case. You and I are both living healthily like this," Azazel said while opening his arms.

Even without a God everyone still lived in this world, and Naruto understand that matter clearly by the two years he lived with Angels in Heaven.

"And, is this it?"

On Sirzechs sentence, the VIPs release a huge sigh. Somehow or other, the usual important conversation was finished.

Naruto, looking at the clock, saw that it bad been at least one hour since the conference began.

As Grayfia dutifully served tea as the waitress, Michael directed his gaze towards Issei.

"Now then, the discussion has considerably been solved in a good direction, is it all right if we hear about the matter of Sekiryuutei-dono soon."

Issei became the focus of everyone's gaze. The poor boy felt extremely nervous. Taking a deep breath, he glanced at Asia a few seconds before with all of his calm, "Asia it it alright if I ask Michael-san about you?"

"If Ise-san wants to ask about it, then I don't mind. Since I trust Ise-san," Asia was surprised , but she consented and smiled lovingly at him.

"Why did you exile Asia?"

Naruto nodded his head, because he too was confused when he found out that a holy maiden as pure as Asia had been exiled from the church for simply healing a Devil. She merely showed kindness for another living being how did that justify her banishment? Naruto didn't understand how this 'system' worked sometimes.

"I can only apologize for that . . . After God's death only the system to govern divine protections, mercy and miracles remained. The system was, if I can explain it simply, the system to perform the miracles and etcetera God did. God made the system and used it to bring miracles above ground. To bring the effect of holy things like exorcism and crosses. These too are the system's powers," Michael replied in an earnest manner.

"After God died, an error in the system occurred . . . is that what you are saying?" Issei asked with uncertainty in his voice.

At his question, Michael nodded his head.

"To be honest, it takes a big toll on anyone who uses it with the exception of God. With me as the centre, everyone of the Seraphim were able to somehow start up the system but….. compared to the time God existed, the divine protection and mercy to those who believe in God is not complete. It's an unfortunate thing, but those who can be granted salvation are limited.

For that, there was a need to keep away those people related to the church who could possibly cause an influence on the system. As an example of those who can cause influence on the system, a part of the Sacred Gear such as Asia Argento's Twilight Healing is included as well. Your Boosted Gear and also Divine Dividing as well."

"Asia is included because she can heal Devils and Fallen Angels as well?"

Once again Michael nodded his head.

"Yes. If there is a person who can heal Devils and Fallen Angels present within the followers, it will influence the faith of the ones around her. The source of us living in heaven is the faith of believers. Because of that, Twilight healing is a forbidden Sacred Gear which can cause an influence on the system. And also, as an example of influence on the system-"

"The people who know about the non-existence of God, right?" Xenovia interrupted Michael who continued.

"Yes, that's right, Xenovia. To lose you is a serious wound even for us. But if apart from us, Seraphim and a part of the higher ranking angels, if a fair amount of people who know about the non-existence of God approached the place with a direct connection then there would be a huge effect on the system. I apologise. There was no other way, but to make you and Asia Argento heretics."

Michael bowed his head to Asia and Xenovia. The girls just stared in wonder. Naruto knew that they would be troubled on how to respond it wasn't everyday that you had a great leader of a Faction bow to you.

"No, Michael-sama, please don't apologise. Even like this, till I reached this age I was brought up by the church, I somehow felt it was a bit irrational. But if you know the reason then there's nothing such as asking why," Xenovia shook her head and smiled.

"The fact that you were reincarnated as a Devil, that is our crime."

"It's al right . . . I regretted it a bit, but the things that I couldn't do when I was serving the church, the things that were sealed from me are now brilliantly colouring my everyday life. If I say these words, I may anger the other believers but . . . I am satisfied with my current life," Xenovia smiled gently. Anyone could tell her smile was earnest and not a facade. She was a girl who lacked proper education on living a normal life. Naruto experienced that the hard way. But she wasn't a bad girl at all.

Asia, who shared Xenovia's feelings, said with her hands clasped together.

"Michael-sama, I also feel the same. I am happy. Since I now have a lot of important people. And also I have met and talked with the Michael-sama, who I admired, it's an honor!"

Michael let out a small smile in relief. The Archangel still cared a lot about them, even though they had become Devils.

"Sorry, I am grateful for your forgiving hearts. I leave Durandal to you, Xenovia. Since it is the blood sister of Sirzechs then I am at ease that it won't be used for unjust causes."

"It seems my subordinates killed her while keeping quiet about it. I received that report as well." Azazel was looking at Asia. Asia also noticed it, and her body trembled. The Fallen Angel leader, Azazel, exchanged a look with Naruto for a moment before Naruto slightly shook his head at which Azazel smiled.

"That's right, Asia died once. E-even I was killed by a Fallen Angel but above that Asia! It may be something that occurred in a place you don't know, but the Fallen Angel girls, who admired you, killed Asia for your sake," Issei, his voice risen, said vehemently to Azazel.

Rias tried to warn the boy by saying, "Calm down, Issei."

"It's true we Fallen Angels are eliminating those Sacred Gear users who may cause harm to us. As an organisation, it's obvious right? Sensing that a person may become a threat in the future, then if we know about it beforehand, you'll want to eliminate him. And because of that you died. The reason is, the human with no talent, you, could have run wild with the power of the Sekiryuutei without being able to control it, and would have a bad effect on us or the world."

"Thanks to you, I am a Devil."

"Do you dislike it? At the very least, those around you are happy that you became a Devil."

"I-I don't dislike it! Everyone is a good person and I know that I am receiving favorable treatment. However, even if I apologize now, it's too late. That's why, I am thinking of doing something that only I can do to make you stand on both your legs," A confused expression appeared on Issei's face.

"Now then, it's time we hear the opinion of people other than us, those who seem like they can influence the world. From the invincible Red Dragon-sama to Vali. What do you want to do to the world?" At Azazel's question, Vali only smiled.

"If I can fight strong guys, then it's fine." Vali locked his eyes directly at Naruto, but the blond just smiled. He had expected Vali to say something like that.

"Then, Sekiryuutei, what about you?"

"To be honest, I don't understand it well. Somehow due to all the fastidious stuff my head is in chaos. In addition to that, I am desperate about looking after my junior devil, so even if I am told what I think about the world, how should I say it, I don't have feelings gushing forth," Issei scratched his cheek and smiled nervously.

"However, you are one of those who has the power to move the world. If you don't make your choice then it would be difficult for those standing on top of each of the powers such as me to move," Azazel leaned on. Issei immediately knew he was in trouble.

"Hyoudou Issei, then let me explain it in a very simple manner. If we fight, then there will be a need for you to also fight at the front stage. If that happens, you won't be able to form your Harem if I remember right," Vali said casually. Naruto, looking down with his hand on his forehead, tried his best not to laugh. Even Issei's destined rival knew about the boy's perverted dream.

"W-What….did you…say?"

"If we make peace, then there won't be a need to fight. If that happens, then what's left that is the most important is continuation of the species and prosperity. You may be able to endeavor in making children with your harem or should I say Asia Argento in this matter everyday. How's that? Is it easy to understand? If there's a fight, then there's no sex. If there's peace then you can have sex all the time. Which will you choose?" For the first time in his life, someone's words reached the bottom of Issei's heart. Asia was blushing like crazy, and tried her best to hide her face from everyone. Rias and Akeno tried to calm down the blushing girl or else she would faint right there from embarrassment.

"I would like to have the peace please! Yes! Peace is good! Peace is the best! I want to do ecchi things with Asia, with my incoming Harem!" Issei proclaimed without shame putting down his desire for all to hear.

Um… I, since I am an idiot, the meaning of the ninety percent of the content of this conference are obscure. However, what I can say is, since the power residing in me is strong then I'll use it for my comrades. Buchou, Asia, Akeno-san and also the other members as well. If they're exposed to trouble then I'll protect them!

. . .

Wait, I am still quite weak though. However, what I can do is about that. Even if I have to risk my life, I will live alongside my comrades-."

"You're truly something Issei Hyoudou-kun, now we go to the next person" Sirzechs fitted his eyes on Naruto and said with a warm smile, "Uzumaki, Naruto"

"Uh, what?" Naruto replied in the most intellectual way, for him, when it came to these kind of things. Everyone's locked their eyes on him, Every person in the room looked at him with very different expressions. Love, adoration, admiration and even . . . lust. Naruto shuddered when he noticed Serafall smiling at him, slyly, as she slowly licked her lips. That kind of mature face didn't match with her innocent and childish appearance.

"Argh," Azazel scolded, "here we go again kid. Don't you get it? You are the person here with the deepest connection with all Three Factions and even the Youkai Faction. You are friends with that noisy Michael and his sister here. Then you're the Pawn of Sirzechs Lucifer. And you best me in fishing . . . damn it kid, how can I beat you?"

"Hey, it's not my fault," Naruto deadpanned while everyone sweated dropped.

"If Azazel is finished complaining, can I ask you something Naruto-sama?" Gabriel suddenly interposed with a graceful smile. The Devils all dropped their jaws when they heard Gabriel address Naruto with the '-sama' suffix. Azazel muttered something about troublesome woman.

"Of course you can Gabriel-chan," Naruto nodded his head, completely oblivious to the deathly glares directed at him by the girls around him. They suddenly knew something more to Naruto's and Gabriel's relationship than they thought at first. They doubted the two just looked at each other as friends. At least with Naruto.

"It is about Ikaros-chan? What do you think about her," Gabriel asked. Naruto eyes widened, he would have never expected her to ask him something like that, "You can say that I am her mother in away Naruto-sama." She smiled, "I am the one who gave her the heart, the one who woke her up and gave Ikaros her mission that would be serving you for eternity."

"Wait, the Angel Ikaros talked about was you?" Naruto asked shocked, "Wow, I never thought it was you who gave her that order," Naruto scratched the back of his head before saying, "Well, aside from her lack of emotions, she is definitely a good girl. She helped a lot without questioning why. I would like her to view me as a friend or a family member rather than her master. But seeing that she will never change her mind, I gave up on that long ago."

"That's good Naruto-kun," Michael smiled, "unfortunately as a precaution, Ajuka-san burned all the data and information on Ikaros' creation and power, so we can only create normal Angeloids. That means we can't create an Angeloid of Ikaros' caliber nor can we help you with her emotions," he shook his head sadly.

"Ikaros, who is she anyway?" Serafall asked curiously, "Can I meet her?" She looked at Naruto with excitement in her eyes.

Naruto opened his mouth to say when he suddenly felt that sensation, the sensation of Gasper's Sacred Gear, Forbidden Balor View.

* * *

Walking up to the window, Naruto looked around the school with his Sharingan activated.

It seemed that his early uncertainty was not without warrant. A lot of magicians were firing their magic at the building, but it was stopped by the magical barrier. They had been attacked by an unknown terrorist group, and worst of all they had captured Gasper using his Sacred Gear to time freeze everyone. All the leader plus Vali were relatively unaffected whereas Rias talked, worriedly, to Ravel, who had his energy cloak encasing her just like before. Kiba held his Holy Demonic sword while Xenovia pulled out her Durandal from her dimensional storage. Issei looked around nervously, not doubt he was really worried about Asia. Akeno, Koneko, Asia and Sona, all of them had been frozen by Gasper's power.

Magicians kept appearing from magic circles. There were a lot of hem outside, and each had the power of a mid-class Devil. It would be hard to fight them all at once. Naruto wanted to use his Kage Bushin and charge outside, but Azazel said that he should keep his strength because who knew what the enemy had in store for them.

Well, it wasn't like he would get tired if he created a few hundred or thousand clones anyway. Naruto thought inside his head to himself.

"Most likely, they used a Sacred Gear or magic that transfers power on the half-vampire kid's Sacred Gear, and forcefully made it go into Balance Breaker state. It's only a temporary Balance Breaker state, even then, to think that it even affects people present in the interior of objects outside the field of vision So that half-vampire's potential ability was this high. Well, it seems that he lacks the output to stop us top-position guys, though."

Azazel explained to Issei while pointing outside. Gasper was strong and those magicians had increased his power but they still couldn't stop the strongest and unique people in this room. Luckily for Ravel, she had the connection with him so she didn't have to worry about being frozen as long as she kept drawing Kurama's power though him.

"But they transferred power? There are other Sacred Gears with that kind of ability?"

"Boosted Gear combines together both, the nearly endless doubling ability and the transfer ability. There exist independent Sacred Gears with either of these respective powers. The doubling Sacred Gear and transfer Sacred Gear. All the Longinus are just a combination of one ability with another. Essentially, they combine powerful abilities that aren't supposed to be combined.

Maybe the [Longinus] are born because of a kind of bug, errors in the [Sacred Gear program] constructed by God. That is a theory that we, Grigori have devised. If I had to say it in an easy way for you to understand. It's a fact that there are other powers that can transfer."

"To make it short, Gasper has been made into a terrorist weapon at the old school building. Just where did they get the information on my servant? Moreover, for them to use his power to go after this important meeting. Never have I been so insulted like this!" Rias was emitting a dangerous aura.

"By the way, the armies of the Fallen Angels, Angels and Devils outside of this school building all seem to be have been stopped as well. Geez, Rias Gremory's family is just dreadful," Azazel put a hand on Rias's shoulder, but Rias mercilessly brushed the hand away.

"No," Naruto suddenly said looking up at the sky, "Not all of them."

Everyone followed Naruto's example and turned their sight to the sky. A white and pink blur zoomed across the sky singlehandedly confronted the terrorists. Ikaros was defeating magician after magician with her power and Artemis. The barrier that the magicians have constructed around them was shattered completely by her. However, while Ikaros was doing a commendable job on her own, she would soon be outnumbered and have trouble dealing with all of them if they didn't help her soon.

"That Angeloid," Azazel scratched his chin when Ikaros created a shield around her, "right, so we got her take over the sky for us, the problem would be the one on the ground then."

"Something is not right with those magicians" Naruto muttered and pointed his hand to the magician who had been killed by Ikaros' Artemis. His body cracked and the area he had been struck by exploded before reforming back into his normal body. The magician stood up stood up and continued to fight her.

"**I****t can't be . . .**" Naruto heard Kurama mutter in his head. The a memory flashed through Naruto's mind when he saw how the magician had reformed himself and lived. He took a step back at the sudden memory entering his mind which brought a slight pain to his head.

"Don't tell me they are already…"

"Dead. A few of them are already dead and have been brought back to life," Naruto said removing his hand from his head. He was nervous all of a sudden, "We can't kill them. They can only be sealed."

"How do you know all this?" Azazel asked with his eyebrows rose high. He hadn't heard of this kind of power before.

"I don't know . . . when I saw it, a memory, I remembered," Naruto muttered making everyone's eyes widen, no more than Rias, "the, the name of the technique is Kuchiyose: Edo Tensei. It's a technique that uses a living person as a vessel. A deceased person's soul can be called back to the world of the living and bound to it. The vessel will then take on the form that person had in life, thereby reincarnating them to their summoner's binding," Naruto gripped the kunai in his hand tightly, "and unlike when they were still alive, they have unlimited power and stamina."

"We're in deep trouble," Azazel scratched his head, "They'll keep appearing, and the dead would come back even as we knock them down."

"Can't we escape from here?"

Azazel shook his head at Issei question.

"We can't escape. As long as the barrier enclosing the entire school isn't dissolved, we can't go outside. But, if the barrier is dissolved, damage may be taken in the human world. We have to wait for the enemy boss to appear. If we shut ourselves in here for a while, they'll get tired of waiting and show their faces. I'd like to know who the mastermind is quickly. Besides, if we go out and rampage imprudently, we may just do exactly as the enemy wishes."

"We need to save Gasper first," Naruto said turning his head to the old school building. Everyone nodded their head in understanding.

"I'll go. Gasper is my servant. It's my responsibility to take him back," Rias stepped forward with a determined look on her face.

"I thought I said it before. I understand my younger sister's personality. However, how will you go to the old school building? The new building is filled with magicians outside the new school building. The usual transfer magic has been blocked by magic."

"No, not all magic," Naruto said, before Rias could answered Sirzechs' question, while fingering the tri-pronged kunai in his hand, "I can teleport there using the kunai I gave Gasper before coming here. I will go with Rias and save Gasper while everyone stays here and protects the school."

"I will go too," Issei raised his hand, "I want to save Gasper too!"

"No Issei-kun, you should stay here" Naruto scratched his chin, "Your support by transferring boosts would be more helpful fighting here then on a covert mission like I am about to undertake. Plus, I saw a few magician girls outside for you," Naruto smirked slyly and quickly received a slap to the back of his head from Grayfia. Sirzechs winced as he saw the blow Naruto received. It was a good thing that Grayfia didn't teach Sara her methods, "Ouch, what was that for?"

"Nothing, Naruto-sama" Naruto massaged his head to ease the pain. Grayfia sure knew how to hit, maybe it was a payback for slapping her ass so much.

"Anyway, we shouldn't waste time anymore," Naruto said taking Rias' hand in his. He turned his head to Ravel and smiled.

"Be careful alright Ravel-chan," Naruto said, seriously, to her, "That cloak will protect you but that doesn't mean you should go outside and fight recklessly okay?"

"Hai Naruto-sama," Ravel nodded her head with a smile.

"Wait Naruto-chan," Serafall suddenly shot out and kissed his cheek softly before pulling back, "for luck!" she winked making Naruto's cheek redden.

"Thank you Sera-chan," Naruto smiled while the other girls just glared at him and Serafall.

"Good luck to you too Naruto-sama," a soft pair of lips suddenly touched his cheeks, and everyone watch shocked when they saw Gabriel kissing Naruto. She pulled back with an innocent smile on her face, her cheeks dusted pink, and behind her Grayfia was holding back an angry Serafall.

"Hehe, thank you" Naruto smiled and turned back to Rias "Let's…"

"Wait Naruto-kun," Azazel called out to Naruto. A horrified expression appeared on Naruto's face but Azazel just laughed loudly, "I'm not going to kiss you kid. Here," he brought out ring with multiple layers of strange characters carved into them, "This bracelet will help control the vampire kid's Sacred Gear to a degree. If you find the aforementioned half-vampire kid then put it on him. It will help him control his power somewhat."

"Alright," Naruto nodded his head, "be careful everyone."

"You too Naruto," Sirzechs nodded his head, "Protect my sister, will you."

Naruto nodded his head and disappeared in a flash of yellow with Rias. As soon as Naruto had disappeared, the window of the room explode and the already unfrozen Devils immediately charged outside ready to fight.

* * *

Rias' vision blurred until she realized she was in the clubroom. Without warning, Naruto's hand, on top her head, pushed her down as a magic fire ball zoomed right pass where they were standing.

"—! Impossible, they've transferred here!"

"Damn devils!"

Conjuring the power of destruction in her hand, Rias blasted the nearest magician immediately turning him into nothingness. From Naruto's hand, a kunai shot itself at the magician that tried to sneak behind them. Then in a flash, Naruto reappeared in front of her and slammed his fist into her gut knocking her out. The enemy had focused the majority of their forces outside, but this wasn't the time to underestimate their enemy.

"Senpai, Buchou!" Gasper's voice alerted both of them. Rias and Naruto turned their head to the boy who was being chained to the chair by ropes. A piece of paper bag was on his head.

"Gasper! I'm so glad that you're safe," Rias smiled in relief

"Buchou . . . It's already too late . . ." Gasper broke out in tears, "It's better if . . . I die. Please, Buchou, senpai. Please kill me . . . because of these eyes, I can't make friends with anyone . . . I'm only a bother . . . and a coward . . ."

"Hey, don't say such things Gasper-kun," Naruto jumped up and kicked a magician in the head.

"Yes, Gasper! Don't say such a stupid thing. I won't abandon you, you know? When I transferred you into my family, I said it, right? That now that you've been reborn, you will live for me, and will also find a way of life that can satisfy you."

". . . I just couldn't find it. For me, who just causes trouble . . . to have value in living is . . ." Gasper shook his head. It seemed that her words once again couldn't reach the poor boy.

"You're my servant and part of my family. I won't abandon you so easily. Even though it was finally possible for you to be free."

"That's right, Gasper-kun! Rias and I won't abandon you. Be strong okay, we will get you out of here."

A magician suddenly appeared beside Gasper and struck him in the face. She seized Gasper by the hair all the while sneering. Now that Naruto thought about it, most of the magicians here were females. It would have been easier if they brought Issei.

"You people are so stupid. It's foolish how you treat such a dangerous half vampire normally. It's just as the old Maou faction says. The Gremory family is as dumb as they are deeply affectionate and overflowing with power." The magician looked at Rias and sneered, "Maybe you would have gotten more value if you'd quickly brainwashed this half-vampire and used him effectively as a tool? If you had made his Sacred Gear run amok and threw the berserk child into a territory of opposing Fallen Angels, he might have taken out a leader in his rampage. Why didn't you do that? Could it be that you intend to treat a servant as a close friend?"

Naruto scowled. This magician's words sat wrong with Naruto who was ready to take her out when Rias held out her arm to stop him. A calm expression on her countenance.

"I…treasure my servants," she announced calmly as she waved away a magic bullet aimed at her. The result of Naruto's training had finally paid off, but her clothes wasn't as powerful as her body, so a part of her sleeves were singed. Her skin was visible to view for now.

"What a cheeky mouth you have. Also, I don't like how you're beautiful even though you're a devil, daughter of Gremory." her words were coated in jealousy. The magician put a blade at Gasper's neck "You move and this child dies. Let's have some fun." The magician stuck out a hand, and started releasing even more magic. Rias wasn't showing any sign of avoiding it, but rather she blocked all of it with her hand. When compared to Naruto's blows these magic bullets were like throwing pieces of erasers at her.

"Gasper, please cause me a lot of trouble. I'll scold you over and over again! I'll comfort you! I'll never let you go!" Rias smiled kindly to the boy.

"B-Buchou . . . I . . . I!"

Gasper broke into tears. But, it was from neither fear nor sadness. Naruto nodded his head with a warm smile. His childhood friend wasn't the little girl who she used to be anymore. She was now a leader of her own family, a loving and caring leader.

"Don't run away! Don't be afraid! Don't cry! Me! Naruto-kun! Akeno! Asia! Kiba, Koneko, Ravel-chan and Xenovia as well! We're all your friends, your family. We will absolutely never abandon you! We won't do something like leave you out!" Rias screamed out with her releasing all her power of destruction. The old building shook uncontrollably under the pressure of her power. She had gotten stronger now, and she would be the one who protected her family.

"Well said Rias-chan" Naruto smirked, A blue aura coalesced around him before bursting into a wave of blue flame like energy. They both attack at the same time.

It didn't take for Naruto and Rias to clear out the magicians surrounding Gasper. Rias' mastery over the power of destruction made leaps and bounds after Naruto's training. She easily erased the barrier and magician behind it with a normal magic infused bullet.

Lowering his body, Naruto slashed the ropes that bound Gasper to free the boy after the last witch was properly tied and secured in the corner of the room.

"Gasper," Rias hugged the boy lovingly "I'm so glad you were safe," she smiled to him

"Now please put this on. This will help stem your powers Gasper-kun. Free everyone," Naruto handed Gasper the bracelet, Azazel had given him, gently.

"I-I-I will t-try" Gasper timidly said before putting the bracelet on his wrist. Naruto felt the presence of Forbidden Balor View fade away, and nodded his head. Everyone was unfrozen and back to normal now. They joined the fight outside. Naruto should be there soon to join in the fray.

"Let's go Rias-chan, Gasper-kun. There is another battle waiting for us outside," Naruto said and led the two of them outside. Gasper was extremely nervous, but he also wanted to help so the boy slowly walked out with Naruto and Rias while hiding behind the crimson haired girl.

Naruto could only described the scene outside as a battlefield. The leaders of each Faction had created a barrier, collectively, to protect the school from harm while Azazel was fighting an opponent, which Naruto recognized as Cattleya Leviathan. She was the old Maou who was replaced by Serafall. He recognized her immediately, because he had seen her in an old book before. If their enemy was an Old Maou, and based on the words of the magician Naruto fought in the clubroom then, the terrorists were all part of the Old Maou faction.

Naruto thought to himself, _'This isn't good at all,' _and created a clone to protect Rias and Gasper. He quickly jumped into the fray confronting the undead magicians. Everyone was having trouble fighting the magicians who were under the effect of Edo Tensei, so Naruto would have to fight and seal them away by himself. While the magicians and terrorists had unlimited power it wasn't enough to take him on with power alone. Naruto didn't know much about sealing magic or had anything in his arsenal to seal away the undead magicians, but he could still damage them enough so it would take a long time for them to reform.

Naruto appeared right behind Ravel, who had her flaming wings outstretched.. Due to the power she received from him, her wings were larger and the heat of her flames rivaled Yasaka's if he was right. The blond drills-like hair girl was throwing gigantic flaming orbs to the undead magicans and cause them a great deal of damages.

"Naruto-sama," Ravel let out a sigh of relief, and smiled brightly at him, "I'm so glad you're okay, what about Gasper-kun and Rias-sama?"

"They are fine," Naruto nodded his head. Summoning a giant shuriken, Naruto hurled it at group of overzealous, hopeful magicians closing in on Akeno and Koneko.

"There are too many undead Naruto-sama," Ravel said quickly.

"**We have to find the summoner. Try to locate him Naruto,**" Kurama said to Naruto while thinking to himself, _'**There are only two people I know who can use this Jutsu against us, and if 'he' brought one of them here and brought him back then we are in big trouble.**'_

Closing his eyes, Naruto concentrated the power of Senjutsu, but a blinding flash of light interrupted him. Looking up, he saw Vali, with his wings out, and Azazel, who just landed heavily on the ground, next to Rias and Gasper.

" . . . Tch. So you're betraying me under these circumstances, Vali."

Naruto, cursing, disappeared in a flash of yellow when his clone got destroyed. Reappearing right beside Rias, he glared at the Hakuryuukou.

"Vali, what's the meaning of this?" he asked dangerously.

"That's right, Azazel, Naruto-san"

While giving off a dazzling radiance, the Hakuryuukou stood before them. Cattleya came to his side and looked at them with a smirk.

"The instant you decided on peace, arrangements were made to invoke the Sacred Gear of the kidnapped half-vampire and begin the terrorist attack. The Hakuryuukou ran wild along with me once we saw a good opportunity. It'd be good if we could bury any one of the leaders of the Three Great Powers. It was fine if the meeting was broken because of that." And she turned her head to Naruto and looked at him up and down hungrily, "Oh~ Naruto Uzumaki, you have grown up a lot since I last saw you six years ago," Naruto's eyes widened along with everyone who was listening in on the conversation between them. Naruto clenched his hand, forcefully, as a cold sweat ran down his forehead. She knew him. How did she know who he was when he never met the Old Maou before.

"What do you know about Naruto-kun?!" Rias cried out. Her voice coated in contempt for the woman in front of her.

"Rias Gremory," she smirked turning her eyes back to the blonde, "I see that you haven't killed her yet Naruto. He had been right about you. You are too soft to finish her life off and too uncontrollable. I had thought that you would kill her the moment you saw Rias Gremory six years ago when we sent you out to befriend her and then kill her, to make her death even sweeter. Haizz, I guess she had influenced you and charmed you to become her man didn't she?"

And that was the last straw breaking the camel's back.

"WHAT ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT HUH?!" Naruto roared, and his body burst into golden flames. He shot up from the ground with a sonic boom. Vali's eyes widened at the speed Naruto moved at. The next thing he knew Cattleya had disappeared.

**BOOOOOMMM!**

Everybody present on the battlefield turned their head to the sound, and saw a massive column of dirt and smoke rising from the ground. When everything cleared out, they saw Naruto standing, with his golden features and long cloak with black lines, holding Cattleya's head in his hand as he repeatedly slammed her into the ground. No one had ever seen Naruto his angry before.

"SHUT THE HELL UP, YOU KNOW NOTHING ABOUT HER!" He roared bringing Cattleya up to his eye level before throwing her, like a rag doll, into the sky. Then he reappeared in front of her, with his arm reared back, and punched her with all his wrath. Every bone in her face broke. She was sent shooting to the ground like a rocket. Naruto held his hand high, a large Rasengan coalesced in his palm with three normal sized Rasengans orbiting the central one. The technique reminded them greatly of a planet with three moons flying around it.

Naruto appeared right beside the lying, motionless body of Cattleya and held her up by the throat.

"Rias, she is everything to me . . . and you just insulted her," he muttered before slamming the empowered Rasengan into Cattleya's stomach sending her spiraling away in a white wave like vortex. The whirlwind tore through the ground of the academy with great power and wind before leaving the old Maou, Cattleya, planted into the wall, her body covered with her blood.

Dead or not, Naruto had just defeated a Maou-class devil.

Naruto fell to his knees and the energy around him disappeared. Tears leaked out of the corner of his eyes. '_Had it all been faked?' _Naruto wondered to himself. She said he had been sent out to befriend Rias Gremory before killing her. For what? For the look of utmost betrayal as the girl imprinted the memory of her killer, her friend? If so then wasn't Naruto playing along all this time? As her best friend, he had cared for her, protected her from harm just so that someday he would kill her. Now Naruto understood his actions that day when the Youkai attacked his home to abscond with Kunou.

He was meant to kill Rias from the beginning. The void in his memory when he woke up in that comfortable bed in the castle must be his attempt of assassinating Rias.

A pair of slender arms were wrapped around his neck pulling him closer to the owner. Looking up, Naruto saw Rias, kneeling near him, smiling at him warmly.

"It's okay Naruto-kun, it's alright" Rias brought her head closer to him and rest her head on top of his.

"Rias-chan…" Naruto closed his eyes, "Thank y…"

Naruto pushed Rias off his body forcefully making her look at him in surprise. A snake shot out from the ground and sunk its fangs into his shoulder. It's fangs punctured his skin and injected venom into his bloodstream.

"NARUTO-KUN!" Rias and everyone yelled out in horror.

"Damn it, senpai," Issei with Ascalon in his hand, the weapon that Michael had lent him to fight with, broke into a dash, pumping his legs furiously. He cleanly cut the snake's body off before pulling the head from his shoulder. The affect of the toxin began when Naruto shouted in pain and fell to the ground holding his shoulder.

"ARGHH!"

"**Stay calm Naruto, we will heal that for you!**" Kurama roared inside of Naruto's mind as red energy erupted around him purging the venom out of his system. Issei offered Naruto his hand which the blond gratefully took. Shakily, Naruto stood on his feet, his face a little pale from the agonizing ordeal.

Rias ran to Naruto, worried, but Naruto's arm shot out and pushed her back when a shadowy figure blurred in front of them. Who appeared was a man with long, black hair and pale skin. In fact, his skin mirrored the skin of a dead man. His eyes reminded Naruto of a snake's eyes. Smirking evilly, his abnormally long tongue stuck out of his mouth. He licked his lips like a maniac.

"**Orochimaru!**"

"Orochimaru?" Naruto asked, "Does this Orochimaru come from 'this' past or 'that' past?"

"**He's from 'that' past Naruto,**" Kurama informed.

'_Great, just what I need right now,_' Naruto thought. He couldn't feel any life came from that man, but he was moving with a lifeless eyes but still held a really sadistic smirk. Based on the zombie's expression and movement, someone was controlling him, Naruto deduced.

The snake guy unhinged his mouth much like a snake and released a torrent of snakes after everyone. Issei thought he was going to throw up after seeing such a perturbing sight. Naruto's hand shot out grabbing the boy's collar. He jumped, with Issei in tow, as the snakes shot out from the ground where they stood before.

"Shit, we have to do this fast Rias-chan!," Naruto cursed aloud bringing up his hand. The crimson haired girl immediately understood his intention and held her palm out near Naruto's. The snakes were suddenly frozen in midair. Gasper, who stood near Akeno who in returned stood in front to the boy protectively, had his eyes glowing.

The familiar black Rasengan with a crimson aura appeared in Naruto's and Rias' palm.

"Issei, punch it like your Dragon Shot," Naruto called out when he passed the snakes.

"You got it senpai," Issei nodded, and Naruto threw him in the air a little. Issei hovered above them for a millisecond before falling down. He punched the Rasengan as hard as he could releasing all his power just like with his Dragon Shot. The orb changed slightly and grew a lot bigger. Being engulf in a reddish aura the Rasengan was shot into the ground.

_**BOOOMMM!**_

The combined Rasengan flew to the ground and exploded, created a powerful wave of power of destruction. Everything came into contacted with it immediately disappeared into nothingness, all the snakes which had been frozen in the air had all disappeared when they touch the ground.

"Wow senpai" Issei said with excitement in his voice, "I never thought it could work like that. You're a genius senpai."

"Well," Naruto scratched his chin in deep thought, "I thought it was going to explode when your hand touched it, but it looks like your Dragon Shot works with the Rasengan."

"You mean…" a horrified expression appeared on his face,"you didn't know how it was going to work. Nonetheless even if it was going to work at all!?" Issei had seen the power from the combined Rasengan, firsthand. The thought of that exploding near him was something he paled at.

"Pretty much," Naruto nodded his head before his eyes turned sharp. He quickly created a clone who wrapped his arm around Rias' waste the moment of his, the clone's, creation.

"W-What're you doing?" Rias asked in confusion. Reality warped around her until she saw herself standing next to Grayfia.

"Boss wanted you to stay out of this battle Rias-chan" the Clone informed, "Issei-kun has a fight waitin for him," he said before disppearing in a puff of smoke.

Back with Naruto, he stood with Issei beside him. They stood off against Orochimaru and Vali. The Hakuryuukou hovered above the ground keeping his distance from the undead puppet.

"Ready Issei-kun? Two on two," Naruto smirked and cracked his knuckles, "Show Vali that are worhty of being his rival."

"Got it senpai," Issei said readying his Sacred Gear.

**[Welsh Dragon Over Booster!]**

"Go!" Naruto said. They both charged at the enemy.

Naruto brought out his kunai, strengthed by his energy, and slash at Orochimaru. He cleanly sliced off Orochimaru's arm before a pair of snakes shot out and connected the arm to his body. Naruto, using his Senjutsu, punched Orochimaru in the face. What happened next shocked him. Orochimaru's neck flew out of his body. No, actually his neck had stretched out like tensile rope. As the body fought Naruto, the head struck the side of a nearby building.

"Eww, that is the most disguting enemy I have ever seen," he heard Serafall comment. Naruto held back a chuckle, the guy sure was a freak.

The head whipped back from the wall and wrapped itself around Naruto. He smirked.

"Bad move," his entire body sparked with electricity loosing the constrictor like grip around his neck. Enough for Naruto to jumped out and slammed his foot into the pale man's abdomen sending the man fly away, but not before slinging the head along with the body into a building.

Looking over at Issei, Naruto saw that the boy was having trouble fighting Vali, but sure knew how to hold his ground against the one who could be called the strongest Hakuryuukou. Before Naruto could help him, Naruto heard a giant hiss as nine massive snake heads shot out from the building.

"Oh dear," Naruto muttered looking at the giant snake with nine heads. The fifth head openened its mouth revealing a crazily laughing Orochimaru holding a sword in his hand.

"Orochimaru?" Michael muttered "Orochi no Yamata . . ."

"Never would have imagined meeting that beast here, even though it came from a crazy snake bastard that could vomit wave of snakes" Azazel smirked while holding his right arm, "But didn't Suanno kill it before?"

"That thing," Rias said, "has something to do with Naruto-kun's past. He recognized the figure immediately."

Naruto jumped out of the way as the head crashed into the ground near him. His eyes bled red into his Sharingan before morphing into the Mangekyou Shargingan. A purple flame erupted from around Naruto and ribs materialized from blank space. The bones, flesh and the upper body of a warrior complete with a cloack formed around Naruto. The giant figure rivaled the nine headed snake.

"What is that technique again?" Sirzechs asked with an eyebrow raised "Doesn't Naruto call it Susanno?"

"Well, history repeats itself," Azazel muttered "Susanno versus Orochi no Yamata."

The Susanno formed an ethereal sword, in its hand, and began its vicious onslaught on the gigantic snake. The demonic warrier, covered in purple flames, lobbed off head after head of the snake beast. The beast tried to crush the the demonic warrior by constricting it, but Naruto punched it off him. Finally at last only the fifth head remained. Naruto thrust forward with his sword piercing the body of Orochimaru killing him instantly . . . if he was still alive that was. The undead was still there, but Grayfia and Gabriel was working together to seal all of them so he didn't have anything to worry about.

Naruto deactivated his Susanno and turned back to Issei. He saw that both rivals had fallen to their knees breathing hard. One of Issei's arms had transformed into the white gauntlet of Divine Dividing. Both of their helmets had been shattered.

"That . . . is . . . hah, for Asia's breasts . . . you asshole," Issei breathed in and out hard while gasping. He tried to stand up but failed. A hand tugged on his collar prompting the boy to stand. Issei saw the smiling face of Naruto.

"Good job Issei-kun. It's time for our counter-attack don't you think?" Naruto asked with a smile.

"Hai . . . senpai," Issei said steadying himself. Although, before either one of them could do anything, a voiced echoing through the air caught their attention.

"Vali, I've come for you."

With the moon floating in the night sky in the background, a singe silhoutte swopped down to their location. It swiftly interposed between Vali and the duo, Naruto and Issei. The man wore an armour like was comparable to one worn by a military commader of The Romance of the Three Kingdoms. Naruto sweatdropped. Talk about a dramatic and cool entrance.

"So it's you Bikou. What have you come for?" Vali stood up while wiping away the blood from his mouth.

"Isn't that cruel? I made a long journey and came all the way to this island country, because my partner is in a pinch, you know? The other guys were making a fuss at headquarters, you know? Because we're joining together to fight the northern country gods. You were supposed to flee and return right away if the mission failed, right? Cattleya failed to assassinate Michael, Azazel, and Lucifer, right? In that case, your observation role is also over. Come back with me."

" . . . I see, so it's already time."

"Who are you?" Issei pointed his hand to the newcomer and asked with a scold on his face.

"He's the descendat of the Victories Fighting Buddha," Azazel appeared beside them and answered Issei's question, "Let me say it with a name you can grasp. In othet words, Son Goku. The famous damn monkey from the Journey to the West."

"**DAMN!**" Son Goku, the four tailed monkey inside Narutom roared in indignation making Naruto chuckle.

"S-S-Son, Gokuuuuuuuu!?" Issei was so shocked that all his anger till now was blown away.

"Not Son Goku from Dragon Ball," Naruto shook his head.

"Oh, okay."

"To say it correctly, he is a person that has inherited the power of Son Goku. However, it really is the end of the world if you have joined the [Khaos Brigade]. No you're the Son Goku to the [Vanishing Dragon]. You're also well-matched."

"I'm different from the first-generation that became a Buddha. I just live doing as I like. My name is Bikou. Nice to meet you, Sekiryuutei."

He casually greeted him and then turned his head to Naruto, "Damn, nice to meet you too Black Flash, I'm a huge fan of yours."

"Uh, okay," Naruto sweat dropped, "But how do you know I'm the Black Flash anyhow?"

Instead of answering that qeustio, Bikou spun around a can, that had appeared in his hand, and then stabbed it into the ground.

Instantly, a black darkness spread over the ground. It seized Vali and Bikou, and they began to sink into the murkiness.

"Wati!" Issei called out, but Naruto stopped him with his hand and shook his head.

"I as the Hakuryuukou was occupied by the blood relative of the old Maou. The enemy isn't just Angels, Fallen Angels and Devils. Eventually we'll fight again, but at that time it will be even more intense. We'll each get stronger," Vali said to Issei before turning his sights to Naruto, "We will meet again Naruto-san, I hope to fight you as well."

Vali bowed to Naruto before both he and Son Goku vanished into the darkness.

* * *

Naruto sighed and laid his head back onto his comfy bed. It was a tiring night and he wanted a nice rest.

After healing their wounds and sealed all the Undead away, each group returned to their domain while the rest returned to their homes. The enemy had been brought to light. It was the Khaos Brigade led by the Uroboros Dragon, Ophis.

It sure was an eventful night and Naruto wanted to rest now. Everything after the battle was a blur to him as he wanted nothing more than to go home and sleep to forget what transpired tonight.

And spend some time with his favorite girl if it was possible. He wanted to be with her at the moment more than anything else. Rias, after everything, had known he was sent to reap her life. Yet, still still accepted him with open arms.

Screw the gasp between their ranks. Naruto wanted nothing more than hold her in his arms now.

"Can I come in Naruto-kun?" Rias knocked on the door a few times before stepping into the room. The crimson haired girl saw Naruto, lying on the bed, staring blankly at the buiding deep in thought. As the saying goes, 'Speak of the devil'.

She quietly sat down next to him just before Naruto sat up himself taking the spot next to her. They both stayed like that for a moment before Rias broke the ice.

"Naruto-kun, what you said to Cattleya . . ." Rias spoke quietly. Those words truly brought happiness to her heart and mind, "Is that true that I am everything to you?"

Naruto turned his head to the girl, that he secretly loved, giving her a small smile.

"Does it matter now?" Naruto asked surprising Rias greatly. He took her hand in his, "After finding out that I was sent out justo to kill you, you still accept me as your frined Rias. That is all that matters to me right now."

"I . . . I," Rias stammered and turned her head to look at Naruto. Her face was red, and she knew it. She quickly turned away so Naruto couldn't see her embrassment, but a gentle hand stopepd her. Her eyes widened when she felt Naruto, gently cup her her cheeks, and slowly turned her head to him. She could feel his breath right next to her.

Slowly, the gap between them shortened as Naruto's lips brushed against her own sending shivers down her spine. This was the first time Naruto had kissed her willingly like this. When he kissed her in the bathroom, she knew he wasn't in right of mind at that time. But right now, the kiss was soft and gentle.

Naruto kissed Rias softly on her kips enjoying the feeling of her lips on his. The lips of the girl who saved his life from the slumber of his childhood.

A few seconds later, Naruto pulled back with a soft smile on his face. Rias' face was red, but she was happy.

"Sorry about that," Naruto smiled nervously, "I just . . ."

"You don't have to worry Naruto-kun," Rias smiled and climbed onto his lap. She wrapped her slender arms around his neck, "Because I want it."

Naruto's eyes widened momentarily. The blonde took a deep, calming breath and made up hs mind. He wasn't going to wait any longer.

"Rias-chan," Naruto called her name, "will you go out with me?"

Instead of answering Naruto's question, a tear formed at the corner of her eye. She lowered her head down and kissed him softly on the lips. The crimson haired heiress, inside of her mind, cheered loudly. She had waited so long to hear those words coming from Naruto. And finally after so much waiting, she could finally become his girlfriend.

Rias pulled back and wiped the stray tear away with her hand.

"Yes, Naruto-kun," she smiled brightly at him as she lay her head on his chest.

Naruto wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her closer to him resting his head on hers. A happy expression was planted on his face. He finally had ask the girl, who he loved for so long, to be his girlfriend.

"Hey Rias-chan," but first he had a few things to say to Rias, "about Ravel-chan . . . and you know that I also like Grayfia right?"

"I don't mind as long as I am with you Naruto-kun," she smiled.

Was she jealous? Of course, she was jealous knowing she wasn't the only girl in his heart, but she would have to learn to accept that many woman wanted Naruto to be a part of their lives as much as her. Most of them were her friends, her family. Currently, she knew that only Grayfia had shown real affection toward Naruto while Ravel will be his legal fiance soon in the future. She still had plenty of time to assert her dominance as the alpha girl in Naruto's heart.

"And there is one more thing," Naruto laughed nervously scratching his cheek with his index finger. Rias would blow up when she heard this, "I mean . . . uh, Grayfia and I . . . we, uh, kinda sorta already had sex you . . ."

Before Naruto could finish that sentence Rias' body straightened, rigid, and she looked at him, eyes widened, as her mouth unhinged in pure shock. A crack appeared on her head as she comically began to break down.

"When?" she asked shortly with an innocent smile on her face. The aura of destruction appeared around her body.

"It wasn't my idea I swear," Naruto said quickly, "she said she would tie me up and rape me until I begged her for mercy if I didn't," Naruto tried to reason, but Rias was already trembling in anger, "I didn't really have much of a choice you know. She is stronger than me and . . ."

"Why didn't you use Hiraishin to teleport to me?" she asked sweetly tracing her finger slowly around his groin. Naruto felt her gathering up her power of destruction around her finger tip. He gulped dryly. One wrong move and he would be left without the ability to father children.

"I didn't want to disturb your family moment," Naruto said as Rias continued to smile sweetly.

"Was it good? To ravage her body I mean," Rias, eyes narrowed, stared dangerously right into his eyes.

"I would be a liar if I said it wasn't good," Naruto said truthfully. Speaking the truth was the best option for him right now.

"Hey Rias-chan?! What are you doing?!" he nearly cried out in shock when her finger tip released a spark of her destructive power. Then she began cutting a hole in his pants. The fabric where her finger touched disappeared letting his soft rod fall out of the gap, in front of her. And she placed her finger on his length, slowly tracing her finger up and down his junior.

Rias' eyes suddenly hardened. Naruto knew he had to act quickly. Planting his hand on the bed, he jumped backwards until his back hit the wall. Luckily, he avoided the small sphere formed with the power of destruction aimed at his crotch. Naruto was sweating bullets. She had aimed directly at his crotch. The orb burned right though the mattress like a wet paper bag. Her magic completely almost destroyed the bed burning a small hole in it.

She was trying to castrate him.

Once more, Rias climbed into his lap. The boy was too afraid to move now as he repeated what she had done before namely form an orb at her finger tip.

"Am I your girlfriend now Naruto-kun?" she smiled sweetly. Naruto, dumbly, nodded his head. It would make for an arousing sight having her trace her soft finger up and down his length sensually like that if it wasn't for the fact her finger was coated in the power she had inherited from her mother. It was a terrifying idea to think about his penis being reduced to nothing.

**Warning... Lemon start.**

"Good," the magic around her finger disappeared. Rias wrapped her hand around his length, "then it would be okay if I do this?"

He was big even when it was soft. She had seen his cock before, but this was the first time she felt it in her hand. It was hard for Rias to imagine what it was like when Naruto was fully aroused. A slight fear trembled through her. She really didn't think his cock would fit into her without tearing her apart. But remembering how Naruto said he ravaged Grayfia body renewed her determination. She didn't want to lose to Grayfia. Rias was sad she wasn't going to be Naruto's first, but, at the same time, she was happy Naruto was going to take her virginity.

No one would disturb them now, Rias knew it. Everyone had become too exhausted except for the stronger one like Grayfia, or Ikaros. Knowing Ravel she won't attack in here in the middle of her moment with Naruto or Grayfia, she already got her time with Naruto and now it would be her. She would show that she wouldn't lose to any of them in pleasing Naruto, even when she was against someone like Grayfia who had years of experiences.

Rias' new found courage caused her to tighten her grip around Naruto's cock as she began to gently stroke his length. Yes, she was inexperienced, but she wasn't clueless. Having a sadistic queen who tended to make Rias watch porn with said queen meant she learnt a thing or two. That and she used to read a lot of smutty manga before hiding it inside her room in the Gremory estate after she moved in with Naruto.

Naruto didn't want Rias to force herself, but the feeling of her soft hand was too good. His cock hardened a little, but it was nowhere near full mast.

"Mou~!" she pouted, "Why won't you get hard?" Rias complained. Naruto chuckled nervously. Sure the feeling was great, but it wasn't enough not for him at the least, "Am I not good enough?" she squeezed his cock.

"Rias-chan . . . we"

"What? You don't want me to do it?" Rias asked sounding a little hurt. She began to stroke his cock wildly. Naruto moaned with each jerk. She definitely knew what she was doing. Her magic dripped from down from her elbow to her hand. Naruto didn't want to think about what would happen to his cock.

"No, it's not like that," her lips spread out in a satisfied smile, "it is just that I want to develop the relationship between us more that is all. I don't want you to think I became your boyfriend just for you body and sex."

Rias was an incredibly attractive girl, and most boys would go for the boobs first and her feelings after. However, Naruto didn't want to degrade himself to such a level. He wanted to be her boyfriend because he loved Rias, not her body.

"Aw~ that is so romantic of you Naruto-kun," Rias smiled as she removed the ribbon around her collar, "but I want to do this Naruto-kun. I have waited so long for you to confess to me and I'm not going to waste a further second we have alone." She removed her shoulder cap as well as the corset. She placed her hands on the wall on each side of Naruto's head, and looked deeply into his bright azure eyes, "If you want to have sex with me then remove my shirt Naruto-kun."

Naruto gulped. He thought to himself, _'She wanted to do this.'_ A part of him wanted to do it with her as well, because he loved her and wanted to show her how much he cared for her. But a part of him still believed things were developing too fast.

Naruto took a deep breath and made up his mind, maybe it wouldn't be so bad at all. But if she wanted to stop then he wouldn't protest, after all this was her first time.

Bringing his hands up and earning a seductive smile from Rias, Naruto began to unbutton her shirt. His hands brushed her breasts when he got to the second button. With each button he unveiled her large cleavage. Naruto gulped seeing her large breasts being held back by a sexy black bra which was ready to burst due to the size of her cleavage. Finally finishing his task of unbuttoning her shirt, Rias' arms dropped to her sides. From there, Naruto slid the sleeves of her shirt off her body. The shirt dropped onto the bed underneath them.

All the while, he never took his eyes off of her.

Rias, slowly, unhooked her bra freeing the large breasts from their prison. They jiggled in front of his eyes. She saw Naruto's eyes widened, and he gulped. Seeing his reaction and the thought of making love with Naruto was enough to turn her on.

"Do whatever you want with them Naruto-kun they are tours," she purred and cupped her breasts. She squeezed them erotically and swayed them side to side to prove her point.

Naruto's hands shot out and grabbed her breasts. The blonde began to massage them gently eliciting a moan from Rias. Naruto's fingers sunk deeply into her incredibly soft breasts. He loved how her flesh and smooth skin wrapped around his fingers. Her breasts were bigger than Grayfia. While the older woman's breasts were more firm, the crimson haired girl's tits were way softer than her older compatriot.

Seeing her hardened nipples, Naruto, gently, began to play with them using his fingers. Rias moaned in delight when he playfully pinched her nipples. Throwing her head back, Rias enjoyed the pleasurable feeling. Moving his hands until they were underneath her tits, Naruto kneaded them. From there, Naruto brought leaned forward and took one of her nipples in his mouth.

A shot of electricity shot Rias' body the moment Naruto sucked on her hardened nub. Her face was a wreck of pleasure when she felt Naruto licking and sucking her nipple as he pinched her other pink nub with his thumb and index finger. Naruto smiled loving the voice she was making so he roughly pinched and bit on her nipples. Rias nearly screamed in pleasure when Naruto pulled on her nipple with his mouth going back as far as possible before releasing the nub from his mouth letting the natural elasticity pull her tit back into place. Naruto planted his head between her soft valley while massaging them with his hands.

Rias was breathing hard. What Naruto nearly did nearly brought her to orgasm. Her mind was filled with lust, filled with pleasure. Looking down, Rias saw Naruto sucking on her skin taking as much flesh in his mouth as he could.

But the most noticeable thing was the hard object lightly poking her stomach underneath her skirt. Seeing that Naruto had played for too long and nearly made her cum, the crimson haired girl thought it was time to return the favor.

Moving her hand underneath her skirt, she wrapped her hand around his hardened cock, and marveled at the size of it. Her small hand could barely wrap around his girth. She could feel the veins on his cock and how it twitched with her hand slowly caressing him. She hadn't seen it yet as it was still under her skirt, but by measuring it with her hand it would bring a wave of pain and pleasure when he put in inside of her.

"Rias-chan" Naruto moaned as his cock was being caressed by Rias.

"Let me please you Naruto-kun," Rias smiled and stood up. Suddenly, she felt her panties were a bit too uncomfortable to move around in right now. Deciding that she wouldn't need it, Rias turned around placing her firm ass in front of Naruto's face, just a few inches away from him. Reaching under her skirt, Rias began to slowly remove her panties.

Naruto could smell her arousal from here and it was making him more excited than before. Rias turned around with her wet panties, in hand, and threw it aside. Her breasts jiggled alluringly with each movement she made.

Rias looked down to see the monster she would please tonight and gasped in shock. He was big, bigger than any man in the porn movies she had watched with Akeno. His cock was as hard as steel and standing tall. The head was pointed right at her like it was calling out to her. Lowering her body to the bed, Rias took his length in her hand. She gave it a light stroke earning a low groan from Naruto, but he didn't protest. Rias looked around and put her hand on his belt. She pulled his pants down. It would only be in the way, so she decided to remove it.

She put her hands on his muscular thighs and lowered lowered her head down to the base of his cock. Her butt stuck out in the air, and the red skirt fell down to her hips exposing her firm rear. Rias looked at his cock for a moment before sticking her tongue out. She licked his hard tool, from the base to the head then all the way around. Naruto softly moaned in pleasure, and threw his head back resting it on the wall behind him enjoying Rias' oral skill.

"Ah," Naruto moaned out putting his hands on top of her head. He began running his fingers through her silky crimson tresses.

Rias smiled and kissed his cock lovingly. Based on the moans she was doing a good job of pleasing her partner. But the main course had yet to come, and she had yet to truly please him. His cock looked so big, and it twitched with each lick she gave. Rias cooed when a trail of pre-cum leaked out from the tip. She licked it clean loving the taste and began to want more.

"The big guy here looks like he is in so much pain. Would you like me to help him Naruto-kun?" She rubbed her cheek against his cock and looked up at him. Her hands supported her weight on his thighs.

"Please help yourself Rias-chan," Naruto grinned while looking up at the ceiling.

Rias looked at his member and saw it twitching like it was agreeing with him. Giggling slyly, Rias gave him a kiss on the head before trailing her lips all the way down to the base and then licking her way back up to the head. She then opened her mouth wide and engulfed his dick forcing her head down as far as possible until the tip was touching the back of her throat. Rias pulled back while skilfully using her lips to cover her teeth. She wanted to please him, and scraping her teeth on his length was not the way to do that.

Naruto moaned. Her mouth was so wet and warm that he wanted to bust his load right there. She certainly wasn't as skill as Grayfia, but he knew it was good and she had definitely practiced before. Rias wrapped her tongue around his head while bobbing her head up and down his length at a steady pace. She didn't even use her hands to stroke what was still outside of her mouth. It was mind blowing how she just used her mouth to please him. He nearly lost himself when he looked down to see Rias peering up at him with her big blue-green eyes. He really wanted to ram his cock down her throat, but he withheld himself at the last second.

Rias, pulling back while sucking his dick, released Naruto's cock with a loud pop and wiped away the saliva on her lips.

"Mou~ just when are you going to cum? It's been twenty minutes already," Rias scolded with a cute pout on her face.

"Hehe, I guess I can endure your treatment better than you expected eh Rias-chan?" Naruto asked while scratching the back of his head sheepishly.

"Hmp~" Rias thought, and then an idea hit her.

She lowered her body and supported herself with her elbows. Rias held her breasts with her hands and crawled closer to Naruto. Naruto's eyes widened when she enveloped her breays around his big cock. She pressed them from both sides as tightly as she could. Naruto moaned in pleasure resting his head against the wall letting Rias do all the work.

Rias smiled at his reaction. Peering down, a part of Naruto's length stuck out from her valley. Even thought her breasts were big they still didn't completely envelop Naruto's dick. The crimson haired girl brought her tits up, all the while keeping her tight compression on them. When she reached the head she suddenly slammed her tits down. And she repeated the process rapidly. Naruto received wave after wave of pleasure from the tit fuck. One hand rested on top of her head while the other played with whatever part he could reach of her large jugs. Rias would add variance into her tit fuck to please Naruto like moving them in a different direction or caressing his girth with his nipples.

Alas, Rias was getting a little annoyed with the fact Naruto still hadn't cum. Just how much self control did he have anyway?

When she brought her tits down, Rias suddenly shot her head forward capturing Naruto's cock in her mouth and sucked it as strongly as she could. Naruto's eyes nearly pooped out of its sockets. It was a combo of her mouth and tits. She sucked and wrapped her tongue around his cock letting her saliva coat the pole in her mouth while moving her tits up and down rapidly. The treatment soon became too much.

"I-I'm cumming," it was all the warning Rias got before Naruto exploded in her mouth. Rias' eyes widened when her mouth was completely filled to the brim. She had to force down the thick cum as the second load shot into her mouth. Naruto continued to shot rope after rope of cum into her mouth as Rias desperately drank down his sperm. Unable to keep up with the amount, she pulled her head back while coughing. The cum running down her throat was so thick that she found it hard to swallow.

After she calmed down Rias looked up only to be met with another blast of cum. She was so surprised that she opened her mouth. Another thick rope of cum was shot into her mouth painting her lips white. Rias' eyes widened in shock as she realized Naruto had been cumming continuously when she had been coughing. Looking down at her body, she soon found herself being covered in his thick sperm. A felt a strange feeling on her face. A big dollop of cum was dripping down to the bed. Rias put her hand on her hand, and found her cheek, forehead and even lips were covered in his sperm.

And yet he was still cumming.

Seeing that Naruto was not going to stop any time soon, Rias quickly shot forward enveloping his cock, once again, in her mouth like a hungry animal. She didn't want to waste a drop of his cum. All of it was supposed to go inside her body. She would clean her face later, but now all she cared about was drinking directly from the source. Her head bobbed up and down his length, milking all the delicious milk she could get from him sucking all the cum from his cock when he finally slowed down.

Rias pulled back with a loud pop, and soon enough began attacking her own tits. Licking the cum on her skin, she greedily swallowed the thickness. Rias wiped all the sperm on fer face and brought it down to her mouth letting it slowly run from her palms to her lips then to her mouth before sliding down her throat.

Licking the last drop of cum from her finger tips, she sucked her finger clean before looking at Naruto. He was looking at her with lust filled eyes, his cock stood tall and proud as ever. Seeing that a simple oral and tit fuck wouldn't satisfy him. Rias like him wanted to go straight forward to the main entertainment.

She pulled her finger from her mouth, and used it to motion seductively for Naruto to come to her. Her lips opened slightly, and a light purr escaped from her lips.

"Come and get me" as soon as she finished her sentence, a yellow blur tackled her to the bed. A pair of strong arms gently supported her body when she hit the bed.

Naruto peered at the girl beneath him. He couldn't help but bask in her beauty. Her crimson hair splayed wildly on the bed, her hands lie beside her head, her large breasts shook with each breath she took. His eyes trailed down to her stomach and to the most sacred place on her body, her pussy. Naruto didn't know if it was some sort of supernatural quirk, but every vagina he saw lacked pubic hair. It was all neatly clean shaven not that Naruto had a problem with that.

He locked eyes with her. This was the girl who had brought meaning to his life. Without her he would likely be running around the streets still. Naruto believed that it wasn't a deadly mission assigned by a heinous villain that led him to meet this wonderful girl.

His feelings of love were washed away, replaced by carnal lust. His innate empathy told him that she was nervous and a little scared. Bringing his hand up, he softly caressed her soft, flushed cheek. Naruto asked with warmth radiating from his voice, "Are you sure about this Rias-chan . . . I don't want to push things too fast or anything. If you want me to stop I will . . ."

"D-don't wor-worry Naruto-kun" Rias replied, her voice a little shaky because she was nervous, "You can do what you want. I'm happy to be finally be with you. Even though I'm not your first, I'm glad that you are the one who took my virginity Naruto-kun." Rias smiled and spread her arms wide for him with the best smile she had, "Come Naruto-kun make me yours!"

Naruto nodded his head slowly before aligning the tip of his cock at the entrance of Rias' pussy. He kissed the girl gently before slowly pushing into her. Rias gasped at the pleasure and slight pain from Naruto's hard member entering her wet core. Naruto gasped at the tightness of her virgin pussy. It was incredibly tight. It was like her walls were trying to crush his cock as he slowed slid his length, inch by inch, until he stopped at the barrier of her hymen.

"Here we go Rias-chan," Naruto said earning a nod from her before puncturing her hymen in one go. It easily broke the membrane until his head touched the entrance of her cervix. Rias bit into Naruto's shoulder to muffle the pain. Tears ran down her cheeks. Her finger nails raked across his back leaving eight crevices of blood. Thankfully Naruto's incredible healing patched up the scratch and bite marks. When Rias pulled back, Naruto kissed her cheeks to clean away the tears. He stayed like that, not moving, for a few seconds so his girlfriend could adapt to his size.

Soon the pain was washed away and pleasure took its place for Rias said, "You can move now Naruto-kun."

Naruto didn't make her wait for long as he pulled back until the tip remained inside and pounded into her once again. Even though his pace was nowhere near how he drilled Grayfia, it was enough to pry a series of pleasure induced moans from Rias. Naruto, bent his body down, hugged her tightly against his chest and pounded into Rias non-stop.

The crimson haired girl had never felt so complete before. Naruto and she were finally doing what she had always dreamed of once she reached puberty. She finally became his girlfriend, and was currently having sex with him. He was gentle with her. His strong arms hugged her and caressed her back gently when they kissed each other passionately. Aside from the fact it was not Naruto's first time, she was still happy, because it was so perfect. The room quickly smelled of sex and cum. Rias' loud moans overlapped with Naruto's own.

"So good Naruto-kun faster . . . fuck me harder," Rias moaned out and locked her legs around Naruto's waist. She forgot how many times she had cum, but Naruto had yet to release her seed into her. Rias knew that Naruto had nearly impeccable self control. With his stamina, he would outlast his partner before releasing himself inside them. But she couldn't believe that he could last thirty or so minutes, Rias had lost count, without cumming once.

Naruto fastened his pace, and thrust into her harder and faster. He wasn't fucking her as fast as he wanted to but the tightness of her pussy was enough to make him moan in pleasure. She was definitely tight. He'd say she was tighter than Grayfia's pussy when he fucker the maid.

Naruto pulled his upper body up but not fully due to Rias' legs being locked around his waist. But it was till enough for him to look into her face from above. Her cheeks were flushed as he continued to thrust into her. Her slender arms snaked around his neck, and pulled him down making hips lips meet hers in a deep kiss. Their tongues swirled gently around each other. Happily exchanging saliva, they greedily gulped down what they could.

Naruto ended the kiss by pulling back making Rias groan in disappointment, but she was soon moaning once again when Naruto thrust his hips forward with even more force. He kissed her cheek softly. Then trailing his kisses down her neck with his hands support her neck, Naruto kissed the soft skin on her nape with love and care.

"I love you Naruto-kun," Rias moaned out, once again, reaching her limit and spraying her juices all over the bed and Naruto's body.

"I love you too Rias-chan," Naruto smiled pulling away from her neck. Rias placed her hands on Naruto's cheeks, and gently caressed his faint whiskers.

"Naruto-kun . . . I want you to fuck me like you fucked Grayfia," Naruto hadn't expected that from Rias that he almost froze in spot if not for Rias' legs around his waist forcing him down, "I know that there was no way you could have fucked her 'senseless'," She chuckled, "If you had given her the same fucking like this. I don't want to lose to her. So please, Naruto-kun . . . fuck me as much as you want," she whispered inside his ear.

"Are you sure Rias-chan?" Naruto smiled nervously, "I mean . . . uh, Grayfia nearly passed out when I did that to her and . . . uh, she had trouble walking the next day." He scratched his cheek. Sheepishly, while averting her gaze trying not to make eye contact with Rias.

SMACK!

Her hand soon met his cheek with a hard slap. Naruto was so surprised that his had had been forced to the side. He rubbed his cheek with a hand. Feeling a slight biting sting, his azure eyes bore into Rias' blue-green. He noticed the pouting and angry expression on her face.

"You have no shame do you?" Rias asked before slapping him again, "Talking about how you had sex with another woman as your fucking your girlfriend." She backhanded him again, but Naruto caught her hand with a nervous smile.

"Hehe, sorry about that," Naruto chuckled.

"Now enough talking. Show me how you fucked Grayfia. And if you dare stop then I hope you didn't plan of having children!" Rias folded her arms underneath her bust while looking away. She had no idea what she had asked for.

"As you wish my lady. Don't say I didn't warn you."

And those were the words which sealed her fate.

Naruto pulled his cock back until the only thing that remained inside was his cock, and then shot his hip forward with as much speed he could muster, and then pulled back just as quick. Rias head shot up and her mouth opened wide in a silent scream. Her walls tightened around him; he knew that she had just climaxed again.

Naruto used his hands for support placing them next to Rias' head. He began to pound into her like a machine gun. He didn't hold anything back at all. The rough pounding made Rias scream out in pleasure. By now Naruto was sure everyone in the house had heard her screams, but wondered why they hadn't rushed over here yet.

Rias began to struggle uncontrollably as orgasm after orgasm rushed through her body. She used her hands to try and push Naruto out of her pussy. Her legs kicked around wildly. Her face was a mass of pleasure. Her tongue stuck out as droll ran really form the corner of her mouth and her eyes were rolled back into her head. This wasn't making love. This was pure pleasure sex, and that pleasure was soon driving her mad. Naruto was fucking her pussy so hard that everything around her was swaying as her vision blurred. Her body twitched, erratically. She never thought she would have felt this good in her life.

And all the while, Naruto pounded into her like crazy. He hesitated for a millisecond when she scratched his chest trying to push him out, but then resumed his pace, if not faster than before. Rias had brought this to herself, and Naruto would make sure she understood that Grayfia was the only one who could handle such rough treatment from him.

Her body went limp as she passed out with a smile smile on her face with her tongue sticking out. The legs around his waist loosened and fell, listlessly, to the side.

Naruto stopped long enough to look at her. His thighs were completely drenched in her juices. Naruto gently cupped her face with his hand. He had warned yet, and despite that she refused to listen at all. But still, he wouldn't let himself end their love making with himself being unsatisfied like this. He was still a man and needed to release.

Knowing the best way to wake her up, Naruto changed their positions until he was standing on the bed with Rias in his hands. His hands were hooked under her knees which he used to support her. With his dick still in her body, he could her light moans whenever he shifted her body. He kept adjusting their her position until he felt like it was good. Then he pulled her body up and thrust forward.

Instantly Rias' eyes snapped wide, and she screamed loudly as she desperately climaxed spraying her juices all over Naruto's body. He grinned. He had used the same thing to wake Grayfia up, because she wanted him to wake her if she passed out from his rough fucking.

"Nice scream you have there Rias-chan." Naruto smirked pounding into her recklessly. His cock scraped the entrance of her cervix as he rapidly drove all of his length into her.

"S-s-s-s-t-op… please, s-t-o-p… AHH!" Rias pleaded with her hands hitting Naruto's chest weakly.

"But Rias-chan you said if I stopped then you would erase my cock Rias-chan. I won't stop until a dump a good amount of my sperm into you, my love," he punctuated his words with another deep penetration. Rias' eyes widened, and she knew she had brought this unto herself. She would have to pay for her hubris.

Ten minutes flew by as Naruto felt himself slowly reaching his limit. And then with a mighty roar, he emptied all his semen into her body. Within a second, he completely filled her womb. It was too much for her too handle as his cum shot out from her cock filled pussy. Thick rope after rope of cum dripped onto his cock and then the bed.

Riding out his climax, Naruto released her body letting her fall lifelessly to the bed. Her hand rested on her stomach as she breathed hard. Slowly opening her eyes, Rias saw that Naruto's cum coated cock was still as hard as ever. He was slightly out of breath.

"You want to continue Rias-chan?" Naruto asked as his cock twitched shooting another string of cum on her face.

Rias' tongue snaked from her lips, and licked the cum off her face. She nodded her head. Her pussy was sore, but she still wanted more. The pleasure might be too much for her to handle, but Rias' will allowed her to fight on.

"I . . . won't . . . lose . . . to Grayfia," she muttered quietly to herself as Naruto rammed his cock into her mouth.

* * *

**Four Hours Later**

"That is the way to go Rias-chan," Naruto smiled, and thrust his hips forward rapidly, "I'm sure you will be able to handle my stamina soon . . . or not." An evil smirk stretched across his face.

His smirk made her shiver. Currently, she was sucking his cock as he cummed down her throat. Every part of her face and body was coated in thick cum. She had given up on cleaning herself after the fifth round with him. Sperm flowed non-stop out of her body, form her pussy and anus. Even her hair wasn't spared from the onslaught. Her breasts were covered in so much cum that she lost count of how many times he had ejaculated on her body.

His hand, resting on her head, support his body with each thrust. Emptying himself, Naruto pulled back and rubbed his cock against her cheek coating it with as much cum as possible. And then he rammed it back into her mouth. Sighing out in satisfaction, Naruto pulled out getting a loud pop.

"You are still . . . hard?" Rias muttered quietly, "Why, why are you . . . not softening?" She took his cock in hard hand and licked it, "You have cum all over me and in all my holes. Do you have unlimited stamina?"

"No, he is just too stubborn to know when to give up," a stern voice rang out making Naruto snap his head to the door with his eyes wide. His eyes softened when he realized the voice belonged to Grayfia. Rias turned her eyes lazily to the maid; she still hadn't stopped licking his cock yet.

"Oh. . . hehe, hey Grayfia," Naruto chuckled sheepishly.

"Grayfia . . ."Rias muttered.

"Rias-sama, Naruto-sama I see that you two have finally come together," Grayfia chuckled, "in more than one way."

"Get out . . . we are bust," Rias mumbled while still sucking on Naruto's dick. She was too dazed to be in her right of mind right now. Seeing her most dangerous rival right now wasn't something she had expected.

"Oh my so cold," Grayfia said with a faint blush on her cheeks, "But you should thank me Rias-sama. I put everyone to sleep the moment you stepped into the room Rias-sama, or else you wouldn't be sitting there blowing him off in peace like you are."

"Hmp" Rias just made that sound while looking at Grayfia. With her mouth stuffed with Naruto's cock, talking wasn't she wasn't able to form words.

"Remember to clean the bed when you're done," Grayfia said before going out of the room. As soon as closed the door behind them, Grayfia let out a sigh. Luckily, she was wearing her maid outfit which had a long dress, or else they would have seen the trail of juices dripping down her legs. Those two clearly didn't know how to hold their voices down at all.

"I love you Naruto-kun," Rias smiled lying her down on the soft pillow. With the last of her strength she locked her legs around his waist as tight as she could.

"Me too Rias-chan," Naruto kissed her lips before ramming his cock into her tight walls with a powerful thrust.

**_End of chapter 16_**

* * *

**_Author's note: Phewww~, long time no see... so that's it, another chapter done and hopefully won't be the last (hehe.. just kidding)_**

**_Anyway, things had cooled down with me and my mother, but she just let me use my laptop freely at weekend. I had already send the next chapter to my beta Reader almost a week ago and hopefully I can update it next week ^^. I really busy with school and work but right now I'm trying to work on the next chapters as fast as I can ^^..._**

**_And like always, please Read and Review._**

**_Tina... Peace out... see you next week everyone !_**


	18. Chapter 18

**About the last chapter: well, not much I wanted to say about the previous chapter aside from the fact that my beta Reader had fixed all the grammar and I had re-uploaded that chapter, you guy should check it out again ^^...**

** And just so you know that this chapter had been re-upload.**

* * *

"Naruto" normal Speech.

'_Naruto_' normal Thought.

"**_Rasengan_**" magic/jutsu.

**"Kurama****"** Demon/monster/Bijuu normal Speech.

**_'Kurama_****_'_** Demon/moster/Bijuu Thought.

_**Naruto DxD- Purpose of living**_

_**Volume 1: The high school life begin**_

_**Chapter 18**_

"Naruto, Naruto, Naruto . . . ah! Here I am," Naruto muttered under his breath while scanning the board in front of him. Posted on the board were the results of the semester's scores before summer vacation. Naruto was looking forward to seeing his scores and how he placed after working so hard in his studying. Naruto nearly cried when he saw he was in third place. Being ranked third for the Third Years wasn't so bad for him, but he had smoothly cruised through the midterms.

"What the . . . who was able to best me?" From his rank of third place, Naruto's eyes climbed the figurative ladder. At the top he saw the name 'Sona Sitri' sitting on the top with perfect scores to boot.

Then who was in second place? It was . . .

"Hey Naruto-kun. You are already here?" A crimson haired girl walked up to and stood next to him. She looked at the board, "Ah, second place? Not bad I suppose. Still, Sona beat me this time."

"Congratulation Rias-chan" Naruto smiled. He wasn't a pushover when it came to studying and he knew it. But Rias wasn't called a genius for nothing. He had heard about her scores from when she use to study in the Underworld. They were truly exceptional. There would be no way he could surpass girlfriend.

It has been two months since the Three Factions meeting. Now, Rias and Naruto had officially become a couple despite the fact they hadn't gone public about it. According to Grayfia's wizened advice, being with Rias, who was heir of one of he most powerful and influential Devil households, would incite their disparagement of Naruto. He already had the hubristic nobles clawing at his throat, so why give them another reason to attack him? Despite only being a low class Devil, Naruto was regarded as the Strongest Youth. He still needed proper stature as being part of Sirzechs peerage wasn't enough. So until he became a High Class Devil or, better yet, an Ultimate Class Devil their relationship should remain a secret even though the two spent a lot of time together.

Did he mention the hot, passionate sex they have? They only had sex with each other if the other residents were out for business, namely summoning requests. The sex wasn't too rough nor too soft for their liking. The couple really enjoyed cuddling with each other while making love. Grayfia was the only one who caught them in the middle of their sessions. Naruto couldn't shrug the feeling that she did it on purpose.

He had never seen Rias so happy and cheerful before. He was glad that his childhood friend shared mutual feelings, feelings of love.

But still, he would have to tell Rias' parents the truth about them. Summer vacation was nearing and so did the time for Rias to return to her parent's estate. Of course, she would bring all of her peerage along with her. There would be no other opportune time for Naruto to tell her parents about their relationship. He got nervous thinking about it. Lord Gremory and Venelana were people he considered as his parents after all.

Another thing that plagued his mind were his memories. After the eventful encounter with the zombie puppet, Orochimaru, who was a figure from his past, Naruto couldn't ignore the fact what more and more enemies, from his past, will endanger his friends. This summer vacation he would definitely prod the information from Kurama, who was the only one who could answer all of Naruto's questions about himself.

There was the fact the first memory he received from Kurama showed him, a year older from his first fateful encounter with Rias, where he had become a genin. It bugged him still.

"Third place? Not bad kid," a familiar man in his early twenties, who had incredibly handsome features, commented from beside Naruto while idly rubbing his chin. Yes, it was none other than Azazel, the Governor leader of Grigori, who happened to be the adviser teacher of the Occult Research Club. As incredulous as it sounded, Naruto had to endure an everyday torture consisting of Azazel's ranting ranging from his fishing trips to his days fooling around with girls. To Naruto, his man had no shame at all when he talked about girls. He didn't even mind having an affair with the high school girls in this academy.

Sirzechs had requested Azazel to become a teacher, so the man found it hard to refute. But still, Azazel proved to be a good teacher, and proved himself to be helpful when he planned out training schedules for Rias' peerage to help them grow stronger. Due to the man's massive deposit of knowledge on Sacred Gears, Azazel was the most suited to create regiments for those who had a Sacred Gear.

"Naruto-sama," A slender pair of arms snaked around his neck drawing unwanted attention from the males within their immediate vicinity. Then again, Naruto drew a lot of attention by simply standing next to the school's number one idol, Rias Gremory.

"Oh hey Akeno-chan," Naruto grinned. Akeno was the only person Naruto knew who would casually glue herself to him in this manner after all.

Rias, looking at the scene, got a little pissed off at Akeno's display. Her urges to 'discipline' her Queen weren't as strong as before because she had now become Naruto's girlfriend. There was nothing to be afraid of when Akeno smothered him like so. Still, the yamato nadeshiko didn't have to outright flirt with Naruto in public like that. And Naruto shouldn't just stand there griming like an idiot. After all, he had a girlfriend and was in a secret relationship with his maid for Maou's sake.

"Mou~ let's go to the clubroom Naruto-kun," Rias said trying her best to hide her annoyance and to sound as cheerful as possible. She, hugging Naruto's arm, pulled Naruto along with her as Akeno followed from behind them while giggling softy.

* * *

"I'm home," Naruto called out when he stepped through the door frame with his usual entourage plus an add-on, Xenovia, following him. Under the orders of Sirzechs, Xenovia would also move in to live with them to strengthen the bond between each member of Rias' peerage. Issei and Asia were also extended the same, but they refused saying they wanted to live within the Hyoudou residence. Naruto, of course, understood their reasoning, and thus didn't try to force them to move in with them.

"Welcome back Naruto-sama, everyone," Naruto smiled to Grayfia before throwing his bag onto the couch. He, then, proceeded to fall face first. After laying there for a few seconds, Naruto flipped over and stretched his body. Even though Naruto was done with tests, school was still troublesome and full of boredom.

"Naruto-sama?" Ravel, walking up to him, asked worried, "Are you tired? Am I pushing your schedule too hard? I knew it, I shouldn't . . ." Ravel stammered, panicked. Naruto stopped her fretting by laying his hand on her head and gently rubbing her soft golden hair.

"Nah, I'm not tired at all. Don't worry Ravel-chan," Naruto turned his head to her and smiled, "the schedule you made for me is perfect. You don't have to worry about it, okay."

"O-Okay . . . of course," Ravel suddenly stood up and laughed, "I should know better that there was no loophole in my schedule." She ran away with a blushing face. Naruto chuckled. Talk about tsundere.

Naruto felt a depression in the couch. He knew that his girlfriend just sat down near where his head lay. She, with a gentle touch, lifted his head. Naruto sighed happily at the feeling of what Issei had proclaimed when he first saw it. The legendary lap pillow.

Rias' thighs were soft. They felt incredibly comfy. The way she ran her fingers through his spiky mane was pleasing to say. If possible, Naruto would like to stay in this position forever. He needed to promote up to High Class, so he could publicly declare their relationship.

"Fufu, you seem to enjoy yourself Naruto-kun," Rias smile as she turned on the television. She had always enjoyed giving Naruto a lap pillow back when they were young, and her crush for the blond had developed fully into love.

"What, I can't enjoy my girlfriends lap?" Naruto asked playfully in a low voice. They were alone with the exception of Ikaros. Everyone had went to the kitchen whereas Xenovia decided to get things settled into her room.

"Ara?" Rias asked in mock surprise, "So you enjoy my lap over me? What a shame."

"Hey, it's not my fault," Naruto chuckled, "Don't you know that you and every part of your body is already perfect," Naruto said running his hand up her high. He earned a slap on the his backhand from the crimson haired girl when his finger tips brushed past what was under her skirt.

"Bad boy," Rias glared playfully, "control your hormones will you?"

"Anyway Rias-chan," Naruto began "tomorrow are you going to use the normal method of transportation or are we just going to teleport everyone there?"

"I thin it will be for the best if we let everyone experience it the normal way first," Rias answered.

The blond nodded his head. Tomorrow was going to be a long day for him and everyone.

* * *

Waking up early in the morning, Naruto yawned, still sleep addled. Well, at least he had gotten used to waking up early.

He walked with the group to the nearest station. His girlfriend, who was hugging his arm lovingly, hummed a soft, jaunty tune. He was afraid that she had spent too much time with Grayfia, who waited for them at the station. Why did he think so? Rias had acquired a bit of a sadistic streak. While nowhere near Akeno's level, she liked to tease him whenever they made out with each other. She would stroke his cock directly with her hand through his pants. He feared he would end up with a case of epididymal hypertension, or in layman's term, blue balls. Naruto had incredible self restraint, but her teasing was getting more daring by the day. Without doubt, Rias was either learning from Grayfia, watching porn movies or reading smutty novels.

For example, he woke up to the feeling of Rias' fingers around his cock, jerking him off. It was pleasurable, but it didn't satisfy him.

He would need to do something about that. Naruto didn't want his relationship with Rias and Grayfia was just locked at hours and hours of passionate sex.

Sighing, Naruto dropped he matter for now. He had summer vacation to deal with this after all. When he thought about it, Naruto couldn't believe that he already had so many things planned for this summer.

But to look at the bright side, Naruto finally had a lot of time to spend with the girls in his peerage. He would try to make up for all the time he had been staying in the human world and only visiting them on weekends. While they absolutely had no problem with him being away from them for extended periods of time until he became a High Class Devil, he knew that the bond between him and his peerage would only strengthen when he individually strengthened the bond he had with each and every single one of them.

Not even Ravel was an exception. She was one of his Bishops as well as his fiance. He hadn't spent much time with the younger blonde, and hoped that she wasn't angry at him for not spending time with her, the one who would become his wife in the future. He would never stoop to as low as Riser's level who held no love for his fiance, rather former fiance, and regard women as a pieces of meat and breeding stock. Naruto had heard of Riser's condition from Ravel. An eery smirk crept to his face just thinking about it making Ravel stagger in shock. Suited the bastard alright, he deserved it.

Everyone, including Ikaros and Ravel, went down to the platform. They all looked around and spotted Grayfia waiting for them near an elevator with in her usual outfit. This wasn't her day off she she preferred her maid outfit for the day. Whereas, everyone else wore the standard Kuou summer uniform. Ikaros wore her usual outfit with a blue coat covering her small wings.

"Welcome Naruto-sama, Rias-sama, everyone," Grayfia greeted the part with a cordial bow.

"Okay, because the elevator can only hold six people, we will split into two groups," she turned around to face everyone. Pointing a finger at the newly reincarnated Devils, "Issei, Asia and Xenovia, you three will go with Akeno, Naruto and I. Yuuto and the rest please go together with Azazel afterwords."

"Yes, Buchou."

Naruto stepped into the elevator with the first group. Rias took out what appeared to be a card from her skirt pocket, and inserted it into an electronic panel.

_**PI**_

And electric sound was emitted from the panel, and everyone felt the elevator begin to move down. Issei and Asia could not hide their surprise. Xenovia just tilted her head as a small reaction. Rias and Akeno saw the shock states of Asia and Issei, and giggled a little at their expense.

"Beneath this station there is a secret level," Rias explained to them.

"Buchou, even though I grew up in this town, this is the first time I am hearing of such a thing," Issei gasped in surprise. Then he looked at Naruto, who had an amused expression on his face, "Senpai, have you known about this station?"

"Ah Issei-kun" Naruto scratched the back of his head, "I grew up with Rias and everyone in the Underworld for most of my childhood, so I have never used this kind of transportation before. Plus, with Hiraishin, I don't have to use any magical seals either to go there you know."

"Seriously Naruto-kun?" Rias shook her head while Akeno just giggled.

They kept descending for another minute until the elevator stopped.

After the doors opened, Rias urged them forward with a 'Go ahead'.

"Well, that was impressive to say the least," Naruto smiled while looking around the platform that was for Devils only. It was huge, bigger than any platform Naruto had seen in his life.

After walking for a few more seconds, they stopped in front o a massive crimson train with the symbol of the Gremory Household. They were going to have the entire train to themselves. Having known how rich Rias' family was, Naruto did not gasp with his mouth open like a fish like Issei currently was.

Before he could follow Rias into the train, Akeno suddenly linked hands with him. It wasn't like when he received hugs from the busty girl whenever they walked together. Naruto, looking down, saw Akeno's face. She was smiling softy while looking down demurely. He had never seen Akeno acting like this before. It was like she was a normal girl instead of the erotic and sadistic queen he knew, who liked to tease him. Seeing her act like this perplexed him. Naruto squeezed Akeno's hand gently make the young woman's cheeks redden a little. She sighed in happiness.

Such an action from Akeno did not go unnoticed by Rias. She was fuming in jealousy at the sight of the two couples, Akeno and Naruto plus Asia and Issei, holding hands.

Akeno enjoyed the feeling of Naruto's hands. She had seen how Rias and he had spent a lot of time together lately. They were more comfortable with each other. That made Akeno feel lonely. She thought she was falling behind Rias. She knew that Naruto had yet to recognize her feelings for him yet. But this summer she was going to show Naruto her love for him.

The two walked inside the first train car and sat down with Rias occupying the chair in front of them. The first car was reserved for important Devils such as Rias, Naruto or Ravel. However, Naruto decided to sit in the center with everyone. Rias and Ravel soon appeared and they sat down. Ravel took her spot in Naruto's lap with Rias and Akeno at each of his sides.

Soon, after everyone made themselves comfortable in their seats, the departure whistle sounded. The train began to move.

Asia and Issei sat together in the seats behind Naruto's group while Xenovia took the seat facing them. Koneko, Gasper and Kiba occupied the seats next to them. Thought Koneko looked like she wasn't too pleased with Ravel usurping her seat, and wasn't in a good mood for argumentation. Azazel sat at the end of the car. The man had already nodded off into sleep land.

Ikaros, sitting across from Naruto, had her eyes locked on his form. In her arms was a large watermelon. Grayfia excused herself to service the needs of everyone. Apparently, the maid was restless when sitting down, inactive, for too long.

The train zoomed by for several minutes. Naruto closed his eyes and rested his mind for a moment. His head slumped to the side, resting on Rias' shoulder, as he drifted off. Seeing that Naruto had fallen asleep, Ravel decided it was best for her to get out of his lap. She occupied the seat next to Ikaros.

"He looks so cute sleeping like this," Akeno smiled at Naruto's sleeping face. She slowly removed her hand from Naruto's loosened grip.

"He sure is," Rias nodded her head with a smile. She looked out the window letting Naruto rest his head on her shoulder. Grayfia soon appeared with a blanket in her hand, and gently draped it over Naruto's form to keep him warm. It was summer so the train's air conditioner was blasting freezing air, so it was pretty cold in here.

Rias let Naruto's head fall into her lap. Akeno reset his legs so they rested on his lap to make him more comfortable as he slept. The blond unconsciously snuggled closer to the girls making them smile gently. The group behind them looked at Naruto and smiled. Issei grinned widely at his favorite senpai, who he got the honor of fighting alongside with. Of all the people they knew, Naruto was the only who deserved a break more than any other. He had done so much for them after all. Be it be there for them, be strong for them, cheer them on so they can continue to move forward and protect them whenever they needed him. And yet, he asked for nothing in return.

* * *

_"I won't let you lay another finger on Naruto-kun,"_

_"Why did you come here? He id too much for-"_

_"No, I felt like being selfish . . ."_

_"What the hell are you saying!? That's no excuse for jumping into a dangerous fight like this."_

_"I'm here because I want to be. I'd always cry and give up right away, always getting it wrong . . . until you Naruto-kun, showed me the right path to follow. I chased you forever always wishing that someday I would catch up, always dreaming that we would walk side by side, always trying to make it where you were. You saved me, your smile changed me from who I was! I'm not afraid to protect you, even if I die doing so!_

_Because… I love you, Naruto-kun!"_

* * *

"HINATA!" Naruto shouted and sat up with unimaginable speed looking around frantically with a tri-pronged kunai in his hand. His body was drenched in a cold sweat as his eyes shot wide.

Everyone was looking at him wide eyed in shock. Naruto sighed dropping his kunai. It hit the ground with a thud. Falling back into the chair, he looked up at the car's ceiling.

"Naruto-kun, what happened?" Rias asked, worried. She was right beside him.

"Nothing Rias-chan . . ." Naruto answered quietly. If there was something Naruto was extremely poor at it was lying when something worried him. She knew he was lying to her. Why? She did not understand.

'_Hinata'_ that was the name Naruto had shouted out when he woke up. As far as she knew Hinata definitely was a girl's name. She could see the fear and shock in Naruto's eyes when he scanned the interior with weapon in hand.

'_Kurama . . . what is happening to me? Was that . . ._'Naruto thought inside his head. His mind was filled with questions. Ones he did not have the answer to. By now he had calmed down, but the image of that dark blue haired girl standing in front of him and saying those words lingered in the recesses of his mind.

"**Yes, Naruto that was a memory**," Kurama informed him, "**Apparently all the stress you've built up about your past was overloading her brain, so it forced a memory to trigger. I did not know that a memory somehow escaped removal by that man. As far as I remember, you did not know about that memory or had forgotten about it.**"

_'Kurama . . . Hinata, that girl who is she?_" Naruto asked but got no answer from his partner. Sighing tiredly, Naruto jumped to his feet, gently hustled Rias and began to walk away, "Sorry guys but I need some fresh air," he said lazily and opened the window. In one motion he climbed out the window and to the top of the train. He glued his feet to the top of the car. He needed to think, and no one would disturb him here.

Rias wanted to go out there with him as well, but a hand firmly stopped her. Turning her head around, Rias saw the stoic face of Grayfia. The older woman just shook her head. Understanding what the maid wanted, Rias returned to her seat and sat down. She didn't know what happened to Naruto and what he saw in his dream, but it perturbed everyone and her. Especially the ones who held feelings for the blonde.

She didn't like the sound of it at all. She knew Naruto would eventually have dreams about his past, but he had woken up shouting the name of a girl. Hinata. She wondered who that girl was and her apparent relationship with Naruto.

Unknown to Rias, the girls were having the same thoughts as she.

After having time alone to think, Naruto sighed and stood up. He shook his head to clear all the thoughts in his head. Damn Kurama and the other bijuu. They didn't have any useful advice for him in this situation. He would ask Kurama about his past later. For now, he should return to the car and act normal. He had worried everyone, especially Rias, enough.

In a flash of yellow, Naruto appeared in the chair next to Rias with his arms folded across his chest. The crimson haired girl gasped out in surprise with his sudden appearance, but it was short lived.

"Naruto-kun, don't do that again," she said.

"Sorry Rias-chan," he smiled to her and leaned his back against the head rest with his feet on the table.

"Are you alright Naruto-sama?" Ravel, worried, asked. She was sitting in the chair opposite from him.

"It is nothing Ravel-chan just a dream," Naruto shook his head. Ravel nodded her head at the blond. She didn't detect any negative feelings from her soul mate at all. Maybe he was okay now, but she still wasn't pleased.

Naruto, looking around the interior, saw that everyone was looking at him with concern, especially Rias. Sighing, he stood up with a wide grin and shouted out with exuberance.

"What are you looking at?" his sudden proclamation made everyone except for Ikaros and Grayfia flinch in surprise, "I am perfectly fine see," he punched and kicked the air like a kick boxer, "I am perfectly . . . Ouch!"

Naruto held his head with both hands when he felt pain erupt from the back of his head. Turning around with comedic tears in his eyes, Naruto saw Grayfia standing with her hand out. Her face and eyes were cold. Cold like a killer.

"Please clam yourself Naruto-sama. I won't let you act like an idiot in front of so much people like this," she chided sternly.

"Okay, okay. Geez, chill out Grayfia," he nodded his head rapidly. Climbing back into the seat, everyone was looking at him with a smile. Once Naruto saw that everyone's moods had gone up he sighed in relief. He did not want any of them to worry about him.

But still, the image of her, Hinata, was still fresh in his mind.

Before Naruto could ask Rias about the ride, Akeno climbed into his lap wrapping her slender arms around Naruto's neck. Their faces were mere inches away from each other. Her violet eyes peered directly into his azure. Her lips curled in a seductive smile. She pressed her upper body against him rubbing her impressive bust on his chest while grinding her lower region against his crotch.

"Ara, Naruto-sama I guess you had a bad dream didn't you?" Naruto nodded his head dumbly. Her delicious lips were an inch away. He defiantly resisted the urge to kiss them. His cock began to harden as she ground her lower body. Akeno's cheeks flushed at the feeling of his length poking her, "So let your servant help you release your stress then."

Akeno smiled before taking Naruto's hand into her own smaller one. She slowly guided his hand to her high and up her skirt then to her panties. Naruto blushed a deep shade of red. Yes, he had experienced a lot of enjoyable things with Rias lately, but he still could not help his nervousness, and blushed whenever the girls, especially Akeno, decided to tease him.

But before Akeno could push Naruto's urges any further, Rias took his wrist and pulled it away.

She glared directly at Akeno, "Akeno you are my servant not Naruto's," she said with a 'matter of fact' way. She tried to hide her transparent jealousy, but Akeno wasn't easily fooled.

"Oh my. Do I detect jealousy in her voice Buchou?" Akeno smiled before hugging Naruto's head burying him deeply into her massive cleavage. Naruto was having a hard time breathing properly due to the size of her breasts, but it truly felt heavenly to feel such firm, soft and large tits.

"Ha . . . I am not jealous. Why should I be jealous!" Rias ran a hand through her long crimson tresses while announcing cockily. Naruto was her boyfriend. There was no way she would be jealous, because her queen decided to flirt with him . . . would she?

"Ara . . . ah~ you sure have been acting strangely lately Buchou," Akeno moaned when she felt Naruto move his head around in her large cleavage trying to gain or oxygen or else he would die from suffocation. That was the last thing he wanted. Well, dying between a pair of large tits did not sound so bad actually.

"Release him Akeno," Rias said while trying to separate the sadistic queen from her secret boyfriend, but Akeno's grim was vice like.

The lack of air became too much for Naruto. He forcefully pulled his head out of Akeno's cleavage by grabbing her should from behind and pulling his head up as he pushed Akeno's shoulder down. The result was not something he had expected. His lips were touching something soft. He realized they were another pair of lips.

Issei immediately spat out the water he was drinking. Asia was looking on with a blushing face. Koneko dropped her cake onto the table and did not care about it. Kiba smiled nervously, he did not know what to say in the situation. Rias looked like her world just shattered around her. Ravel was close to ears. Xenovia stared at them. Grayfia was looking while raising her eyebrows. Ikaros just sat silent with a hand on her chest wondering what was happening to her system.

But the two who were shocked the most were Naruto and Akeno, who were looking at each other. Their eyes wide with shock and their lips pressed against each other. Naruto was so shocked that he completely frozen not knowing what to do. Akeno's cheeks began to redden. Though she be a sadist, she was still in fact a young girl. A young girl who wanted to give her first kiss to a certain special person. However, she would have never thought Naruto would be the one who kissed her first, even it was an accident. It was like a massive lightning bolt had boomed right into her when their lips touched.

Both girl and boy, slowly, pulled back at the same time while still looking at each other.

"A-Akeno-chan," Naruto muttered. He was the first one go gain his bearings after the 'accident'. However, he did not know the right words to apologize to the black haired girl. He had thought she would be angry at him, but the look on her face was not of anger. It was something else Naruto could not describe.

"That was … my first kiss," Akeno whispered quietly, but everyone in there could hear her as clear as day, "Please take responsibility Naruto-sama."

She crashed her lips into Naruto once again.

* * *

"Welcome home Rias-ojousama."

Fireworks were set off. Soldiers aimed their guns at the sky and fired. People who looked is if they were from an orchestra band began to play simultaneously. A soldier, who rode on top of a mysterious creature, flew in the sky above waving a flag. There were a lot of butlers and maids present too. When Rias approached them, they simultaneously bowed their heads, but Rias stomped past then with an angry expression on her face. Each step was taken like she was trying to break through the ground with her feet. The maids and butlers looked uncertain, and wondered what had happened to their kindhearted and beautiful princess.

But then, when they saw the second person jump out of the train, they immediately bowed to greet him. The maids blushed having the chance of seeing him as he passed them.

"Welcome home, Naruto-sama."

"Oi Rias-chan, wait . . . will you let me explain," he called out loudly and ran past the greeter, but not before turning around and smiling to them apologetically, "Thank you everyone for such a heartwarming welcome."

He ran after the crimson haired princess.

"Hey Rias-chan, wait…"

Rias stepped into the extremely elegant carriage prepared for her arrival and slammed the door shut before Naruto could reach her.

"Stupid Akeno, stupid kiss," Rias muttered in a huff, "stupid Naruto," she saw a yellow flash right next to her, and knew that Naruto had just teleported into the carriage using her bracelet as the marker again.

"Hey, I told you it was an accident," Naruto scratched the back of his head while smiling nervously. Rias just huffed and turned her head the other way. The carriage began to move and head to he place where she and Naruto grew up together. The Gremory estate.

"What about the second kiss? You did not do anything about that . . . I bet that you enjoyed it very much didn't you?" Rias questioned. Her voice held no emotion in it.

"Uh, I . . ." Naruto spluttered. He would be lying if he said he didn't enjoy it, but this was Akeno he was talking about. Wasn't all of that just her teasing?

"Hmph!" Rias huffed again folding her arms under her breasts, "I knew it . . . you will never get enough do . . ." Rias was cut off when Naruto put his hand under her chin and gently turned her head to him. As soon as Rias looked at Naruto, his lips touched her own lightly in a soft kiss. Rias' eyes widened slightly, but she closed her eyes in favor of kissing him back.

The kiss between them began to get steamy as they opened their mouths to hungrily kiss the other. Rias threw her legs aside, and climbed unto Naruto's lap making her self comfortable as her cleavage smushed up against his chest. Naruto wrapped his arms around her small waist. Their tongues soon met each other in a battle of dominance and subjugation which Rias lost desperately after trying to overcome Naruto.

After a few seconds, she pulled back and looked at him. A strand of saliva lingered in a bridge between their lips.

"There won't be a next time got that Naruto-kun," Rias glared at him.

"Alright, Rias-sama," Naruto smiled and pulled her to him.

* * *

Rias and Naruto waited patiently for everyone. When they got there the group began walking together to the Gremory estate. Naruto walked right next to Rias and Ravel as he looked up at the massive castle in front of him. Memories rushed back to his mind when he saw it. This was the place Rias, he and everyone grew up together and strengthened their bonds. He couldn't believe that six years had passed by since the first time he arrived her with the little crimson haired princess who always stuck with him wherever he went.

The younger devils especially Issei and Asia looked really impressed by the stunning, majestic castle and garden. Beautiful flowers bloomed, water flowed out of a magnificently modeled fountain. Bird of various colors flew about. It was an amazing view even for Naruto who was familiar with the scene.

"Rias-neesama! Welcome back!" A cute looking boy with the same shade of crimson colored hair as Rias rushed past the maids and butlers, waiting for them lined up on both sides of the path. Following behind the boy was an absolutely stunning woman who smiled warmly as she looked over everyone in front of her paying extra attention to Rias and Naruto.

"Millicas! I'm back. You've gotten big haven't you?" The boy jumped up and embraced Rias in a tight bear hug. The girl lovingly returned the gesture.

Millicas released her aunt and looked at Naruto with his eyes sparkling with excitement. He held out his knuckles which rose a warm chuckle from Naruto before he bumped their fists together.

"Yo Millicas-kun, long time no see," Naruto greeted the small boy with a smile. He wrapped his arms around the boy when Millicas jumped up to hug him like Rias.

"Naruto-niisama, it's so good to see you again" Millicas grinned brightly.

"Nii-sama about the Black Flash," of course, Millicas would know who the identity of the Black Flash. Since the day he was born, Millicas had grown close to Naruto. The boy held him in the light of an older brother, someone who Millicas aspired to be like one day. Millicas had been the first who uncovered the secret identity of the Black Flash after watching the second episode of 'Magical Girl Levia-tan'. Millicas may be young, but was was extremely smart for his age, "when are you going to unmask yourself? When are you going to beat the undead king that had tried to kill Levia-tan, and will you use that bad ass fox form of yours in the movie. Please, please I want to know," the boy shouted out with excitement. Naruto sweat dropped with a nervous smile on his face while everyone behind him didn't know what to feel about the situation Naruto was in.

"Please calm down Milli-kun," Sara, Millicas' mother, smiled at her son. She moved to in front of him and bowed with her hands on her lap, "Rias-sama, Naruto-sama, Ravel-sama and everyone welcome back to the Gremory estate."

"Hey there Sarah-neesama, it is good to see you again it's good to see you again," Rias smiled warmly giving the older woman a hug.

"You haven't forgotten your little brother now have you?" Naruto smiled spreading his arms out. Sarah giggled and hugged Naruto tightly.

The first time he met the woman was a year after he lived at the Gremory estate. It was summer vacation for Rias, and he decided to use his Hiraishin to take her to Sirzechs' castle to surprise her older brother. When he appeared in Sirzechs' room his jaw dropped to the ground when he saw his surrogate brother making out with a woman in her late twenties, with raven black hair and a voluptuous figure. Rias, being the first to react to the sight, quickly screamed out 'Hentai!', and released her power of destruction everywhere alerting nearly all the servants of the castle and, of course, Grayfia. She left Sirzechs alone with his wife for some private time. Although, no one would have things would have turned out like this. It ended up with Sirzechs lying on the ground, his body beaten and bloody, for doing eighteen year old plus activity in front of children. Sarah wasn't let off so easily; she received a scolding from the Strongest Queen for letting Sirzechs do whatever he wanted.

Naruto and Sarah had become great friends with each other. Naruto considered her to be like his sister. She was the wife of his surrogate brother after all. They shared many similarities. They were roughing it out on the streets until a Gremory found them and extended a hand. They were given a new lease on life, the nobles or higher-ups had issues with them about the class problems.

Well, that was the story for another time.

"The years have treated you well Naruto-sama," Sarah pulled back with a smile, "The last time I saw you, you were just fourteen years old and still a little boy. Now look at you, the Strongest Youth of the Underworld."

"Hehe," Naruto scratched the back of his head with a smile. He wasn't used to receiving compliments that well.

"Don't Nee-sama, it would only boost his ego which is big enough already," Rias said with a smirk getting a cry of 'Hey!' from Naruto but she ignored it. She turned around and introduced the mother and son combo to her peerage, "This child is Millicas Gremory. He is the son of my brother, Sirzechs Lucifer, and my nephew." Then her voice became serious when she turned to Sarah, "This is his wife, Sarah Gardener. Please keep his information between us!"

Noting the confused looks on the his kouhai's faces, Naruto decided to explain, "Like I, Sarah-neesama started out as a Devil on the streets without a family or status. When she married Sirzechs-nii, they couldn't publicly disclose that bit of information. It had to be kept a secret because Nee-sama was still a Low Class Devil at the time. So unless she was promoted to High Class she won't be viewed as Sirzech-nii's legal wife. This is a high class society, so a Maou can't take on a Low Class Devil as his wife as those so-called nobles say."

"I have made it to Mid Class," she smiled gently, "While most of you think that I'm Sirzechs-kun's wife, I am just like you so . . ." Sarah smiled nervously. She never let the idea of being the wife of a Maou stoke her ego. For a majority of her life, she slept on the ground in some abandoned building hoping that a miracle would happen just like any homeless devil dreamed of. She knew how hard life could be thus she never looked down on anyone just because she was Sirzech's lover, "I mean . . . I want to be your friend that is all."

All of them nodded their heads with a smile on their faces. Naruto placed a hand on Sarah's shoulder and nodded his head when she turned around to look at him earning a smile form the beautiful woman.

"Thank you everyone," she then turned to her son and gently tugged him to Rias' peerage, "Come on, Milli-kun."

"Yes, I am Millicas Gremory. Nice to meet you all," Millicas greeted politely with a small bow.

"Because only the person who succeeded the title of Maou can retain the name, this child is a Gremory even though he is my brother's son. He's also next in line for family head after me," Rias explained taking her brother's hand in her own, "Come on, let's go inside the residence."

Everyone followed her into the castle, most of them was looking around in awe and utter shock at the elegant of this Castle. Naruto smiled, this place hadn't change at all. The only time he had seen it was Rias' engagement party.

"Ojou-sama, I would like to show everyone to their rooms at once," Grayfia suddenly appeared next to Rias and spoke with her usual stern voice. She, then, raised her hand and maids gathered around them. Issei was particularly gasping at the sight of so many beautiful women.

"You're right, I have to go greet mother and father after coming home as well."

"Ara, Rias. So you've returned."

At that moment, a woman's voice echoed from above them. Naruto, looking up, smiled at Venelana, Rias' mother, who was slowly walking down the stairs. She looked almost exactly like Rias with a few differences here and there. Namely, her hair color which was brown. But all in all, she was a true beauty like his girlfriend. Before Venelana could get to them, Naruto elbowed Issei right in the ribs to rid the boy of the perversion clouding his eyes aimed at his girlfriend's mother.

"Kaa-sama I've returned home," Rias smiled at her mother and gave the woman a hug.

"M-M-Motheeeeeeeeeeeer!? But, but no matter how you look at her this young woman is not that much older than Buchou!" Issei exclaimed out in shock earning another elbow in the ribs. This time it was Koneko who did the deed.

"Ara, to say such a thing that I am a young woman," Venelana touched her cheek with her hand and smiled. Naruto shook his head. Women, not matter how old they were, enjoyed being complimented on how young they looked.

"As the years go by, Devils can freely changed their appearances with magic. My mother always had the appearance of being the same age as me," Rias explained, "Please forgive my servant Kaa-sama. It is just he was a bit clueless."

"Don't worry, but I expect he will receive a proper education about us Devils soon," she nodded her nodded speaking with a hint of sternness in her voice making Issei and Rias wince. She then turned to Naruto and her face spread out in a warm smile.

"What are you waiting for boy?" she joked playfully opening her arms wide.

Naruto chuckled and gave his surrogate mother a big hug. She could be stern and strict at time, but she was a loving mother to him. Having never knew a mother's love before, someone like Venelana was a great gift in his love. He considered everyone in the Gremory household as part as his family. He would love to refer to Lord Gremory and Venelana as his Kaa-sama or Tou-sama, though he still didn't believe he deserved it so he refrained to calling them so.

"You have grown up so much since the first summer we met you Naruto," Venelana said when she pulled back.

"Hehe, it was thanks to Rias and your care Venelana-san," Naruto grinned. It was obvious to say that they were his family now. Rias brought him here or else he would still be living as a street urchin. Who knew what could have happened if he was still under the influence of his mysterious manipulator.

But then, immediately Naruto knew he had said something wrong, but he had naught a clue what it was. Venelana's eyes sharpened, the warmth disappeared and was replaced with an emotionless face as she slowly turned her head to Rias.

"Rias . . ." she uttered her daughter's name in a serious tone, "What is the meaning of this?"

"My deepest apologies Okaa-sama, however . . ." Rias tried to explain while throwing Naruto a meaningful look which completely flew over the head of the blond in question. She knew what her mother was going to say. Even though she and Naruto had been in a relationship for two months now, and her parents saw Naruto as their son. She didn't think Naruto would be comfortable just yet with calling them his parents.

"For you to say 'however' her . . . you will be taking in the man who will accompany you into our house. So why aren't you doing it more properly? Also, have you decided on the 'sequential order'? At least Ravel-sama and Akeno-san are in it correct?" Naruto's eyebrows rose at this. Ravel tried her best to make herself small and a guilty expression appeared on her face for some unknown reason. At least for Naruto.

"If the man is having problems with that, then it is your role as the heir to manage it. You understand that Ravel-sama is having no problems with it. If it's going to increase even more, you will have to do it properly from now on. It was I who took control of it in the case with your father. It's a common occurrence in the world for a woman to be attracted to men who are both charming and strong. Sirzechs only has Sarah because he is a Maou, but 'he' isn't aiming to become Maou correct? Then there isn't a problem . . . or you still haven't made up your mind on it yet? Oh my, I thought you inherited the pushy attitude from me, but for you to become weak at the last and crucial moment. Once you form a relationship, you can also gain the authority of other women around him. Rias, can you not even make progress in your relationship with him without me getting involved? Or should I say getting Grayfia involved in this matter as well?" It seemed Rias was embarrassed by her mother's words. She began to talk rapidly, because she felt unsatisfied by something. Naruto knew based on his sensory perception.

Rias was looking down with a shameful expression on her face. Her peerage looked unsure and nervous. Grayfia glanced between Rias and Venelana with her usual stoic expression. Deep down inside, she understood the situation because she was directly involved in this matter as well. Ravel, who wasn't directly involved in the conversation between the mother and daughter, felt she was somehow at fault. After all, Rias and she would be Naruto's legal wives in the future.

Naruto's protectiveness of Rias, which had grown even stronger than before after becoming her boyfriend, kicked in. He stepped in between Rias and her mother. He held his hand, in front of him, trying to ease the thick tension. Even though somehow, he felt that he was getting in this 'matter' between them as well.

"Whoa, whoa I don't know what is going on here Venelana-sama, but don't you think it is a bit harsh?" he asked with a frown on his face.

"Naruto you are also at fault," Naruto's eyes widened at her words, "First of all, you need to know how to address the people of the house of Gremory. Calling me 'Venelana-san' or '-sama' is unacceptable. You must call me by either 'Okaa-sama' or 'Hahaue'."

"You're kidding right?" Naruto asked with a sheepish smile, "I mean, sure I have been staying here for nearly what six years now. And while I love you and Lord Gremory like my parents, I can't call you two that. I already have those old vultures breathing down my neck. If I accidentally cause trouble then they will torment me alone, not you guys," Naruto tried to reason. It was the best excuse he had for the moment for her request. No to mention that Rias and he were lovers now. A wrong move and everything would crumble around them.

Little did he know that they had accept him for quite the time.

However, as clueless as he was, Naruto was completely oblivious when it came to these kind of situations.

Venelana let out a small sigh. She would have to talk to her daughter about this later. Grayfia was the one who reported daily about the growth of Naruto's and Rias' relationship. It was no secret that they were boyfriend and girlfriend now. However, as long as Naruto wasn't a High Class Devil, he would still have the higher-ups troubling him and his friends. Naruto's power had been growing at an extremely fast pace. It could easily rival a Maou. They still haven't forgotten the paramount day Naruto broke into the castle and nearly killed Rias. They feared that Naruto would someday turn against the Underworld returning to this 'master' of his, who had ordered Naruto to kill the heiress of the Gremory clan.

Talk about being paranoid. But that was the reason Naruto would never be free to do anything especially partake in a romantic relationship with Rias. Ravel and he had been bonded by the sacred bonding 'Full-blood Phoenix's Tears'. There was nothing anybody could do about it. The Phenex clan treasured that bond. Trying to break the bond between Ravel and Naruto would invoke a catastrophe which would lead to the death of many in the Underworld.

However, his relationship with her daughter was something they could easily involve herself in. That was the last thing she wanted to think about now.

"Do you like Rias?" she asked him expecting an honest answer from him.

"H-Huh? Of course! Why do you ask?" Naruto answered a bit unsure why she had asked him that question.

"Very well," Venelana found the answer appeasing. Addressing the other devils, "Nice to meet you all. I'm Rias' mother, Venelana Gremory."

While the brown haired Gremory greeted them, Naruto titled his head to the side whispering to Rias, who stood beside him, "Hey, what was that all about? Are you okay?"

"A-Ah yeah, I'm fine Naruto-kun," Rias plainly replied. She knew was going to have 'the talk' with her mother later.

* * *

After the conclusion of the introductions, Grayfia decided she should show everyone to their rooms. Naruto and Rias were accustomed to cohabitating the same room as children, so they would continue to do so.

Naruto walked around the massive living room waiting for every to return while Rias rested on the sofa reading the latest volume of her favorite manga series. Naruto chuckled when he saw how her eyes sparkled with excitement with each page she read. Naruto never bothered reading more than two chapters of that series, because it did not have any fighting in it at all. While he enjoyed watching anime with Rias very much, he tended to drift off during any breaks in the action. Rias wasn't too pleased about his actions.

The door was slammed open. Naruto was the first to turned his head to the sound. Two white and green little blurs crashed into him. They would have tackled him the ground if not for his good balance and preparation. Moments later, two familiar twin cat girls, wearing revealing school uniforms, hugged him and rubbed their heads into the crook of his neck lovingly.

"NARUTO-SAMA, YOU CAME," he heard the familiar shouting from the girls who were hugging them. Most of the members of his peerage were entering the room. Rias had been so surprised by the sudden outburst that she threw the book, she was reading, into the air in shock.

"Ni, Li, Lle, Nel" he heard Yubelluna shout while trying to pry the clingy twins off of him, "You four, let go of Naruto-sama now!" His queen turned her eyes to him and bowed her head in apology, "I am so sorry Naruto-sama."

"Don't worry Yubelluna-chan," Naruto just grinned while shaking his head.

After the twins were separated from Naruto, his peerage sans Ravel organized themselves in a straight line and bowed to their King. Naruto just smiled nervously, he wasn't used to this kind of respectful greeting even though so many people before had greeted him in the same manner. The girls looked pretty much the same, though he saw that Nel and Lle had grown up an inch or so. Other than that most of the girls wore the same outfit; although, Shuriya no longer wore that revealing outfit Riser had commanded her to wear but still there were a lot of skin.

"It is good to see you Rias-sama," all the girls chorused at the same time greeting Rias. The girls smiled at him.

The next hour Naruto just sat there listening to his peerage tell him about their stories, what he had missed during the months he couldn't go to the Underworld to pay them a visit because of exams. Most of the girls were really excited to tell him about their missions or how strong they have become using his patented training programs. Naruto would like to personally train them, but the only time he had was when he met them on weekends, so training was really limited. But still, he always tested out their powers by sparring with each of them. He was sure that they had gotten stronger than before.

As most of the girls were excited, a few of them kept silent like Mihae. Naruto had to curse Riser for this. The Phenex had created a peerage with all the members having different personalities. Excluding Ravel, Riser had thirteen girls with different personalities, hobbies and emotional expressions.

When the group returned to the living room, an angry Nel and Lle chased a frantic Issei around the room. It was payback for using Dress Break on them during the Rating Game. Due to Asia's pleas the angry girls withheld themselves from killing Issei. Naruto just smiled saying that the boy needed proper discipline about creating perverted moves that stripped young girls of their clothing.

Ravel walked up to him slowly with a small blush on her face. She stood in front of Naruto looking like she wanted something to say, but was unsure of how to approach the subject. It definitely was something really important and involved them or else the blonde Phenex would not look so fidgety.

"What is it Ravel-chan?" Naruto kindly asked.

"Uhm," she gulped dryly before speaking with a hopeful expression on her face, "Naruto-sama next week my family is hosting a party to welcome our return. I guess it will be just like the party a few years ago."

Naruto's eyes widened. The party where he had met Ravel for the first time was at the engagement party between Gremory and Phenex clans. If the upcoming party was just like it, then it meant that this party would be about Ravel and him.

Naruto could understand why they wanted to throw a part like this even though it was going to be between a high class lady and a lowly Devil. It wasn't everyday that the Underworld could witness the sacred bond of a full blooded Phenex. A female Phenex was extremely rare in the family. Ravel already had three older brothers and the bond only worked for a female Phenex. Naruto had done more research about the bond and was surprised to see that the bond described in the book was the bond between Raven Phenex and Lord Phenex, Ravel's parents.

"Oh, then that means."

"You will . . . I mean I will be your partner at the party Naruto-sama," Ravel said. Naruto knew what she wanted to say. He was supposed to be her partner at the party, not the other way around. After all Ravel was a High Class Devil.

Glancing at Rias, he could see that she was looking at him approvingly. Naruto let out a sigh of relief. He really didn't want his girlfriend to feel sad. It would be a high class party so the next heir of the Gremory Clan would naturally attend. Maybe Naruto could ask Kiba to act as her party for the night. He was her knight; therefore, the most suitable for her. Naruto shuttered when he thought about asking Issei to be Rias' partner. It would be disastrous for their relationship when she found out.

"Alright, it's not like I have a choice in this," Naruto nodded his head rubbing the shorter blonde's hair to cheer her up. She was looking really nervous.

"Hey!" Ravel slapped Naruto's hand off her hair. Before anyone could blink, Ravel's bossy attitude returned. She folded her arms under her modest chest turning away with a huff, "You should be grateful that you can accompany a high class lady like I to the party Naruto-sama."

"Right, right," Naruto chuckled before going back to spending time with the others. He was surprised to see that Koneko didn't react like she always did whenever he rubbed Ravel's hair. Her emotions were odd with a hint of sadness thrown in. He wondered what happened to her, but decided no to ask the normally quiet girl. After all, he didn't want to trouble her or snoop into anything that was not his business.

* * *

Naruto sat down in his chair next to Rias waiting for the servants to prepare their meal. Several hours after stopping his Pawns from killing Issei, it was finally time for dinner, and everyone gather around the massive dining room. Rias sat down to his right with Sarah and her son, Millicas, next to her. Yubelluna, his Queen, sat to his left followed by the rest of his peerage. Rias' servants sat on the other side of the table. They had to do that or else. The 'or else' being if they let Issei sit with Naruto's peerage the boy would get torn apart. Ikaros sat with Ravel opposite of Rias and him. The emotionless Angeloid had built the most rapport with Ravel.

Lord Gremory sat at the head of the table with his wife next to him while eying Rias and Naruto with interest. It did not take him that long, like his wife, to figure it out. The change in his daughter's and his unofficial adopted son's relationship from how they were talking with each other. It was part of a father's duty to know what sort of interest his daughter held in boys. Looking at them right now, he could see the love in Rias' eyes for Naruto. From the first step Rias and Naruto took into the house, he could see the their love. The blonde boy returned, if not a stronger, love for Rias. He would have to talk with his wife about this later. Maybe they could get grandchildren to spoil sooner than they both had expected.

Grayfia, who had refused to sit down and eat with all of them, ran around the dining room giving order after order to the servants of the Gremory estate. Being the maid that she ultimately was, she couldn't sit down and enjoy herself while all the other servants, while quite good themselves, potentially mess something up. She would not allow any possibilities if she could prevent it.

Dinner began when the servants carried out platter of freshly cooked food and placed them down in front of the diners. Everyone ate their food with class, even someone who was extremely hungry like Issei, who had to behave himself or else his master would lose face in front of so many people, which included two High Class Devils, her parents. Naruto being himself, ate casually like he always did ,while everyone, even Issei who was trying his best, eating like a true noble's members.

Venelana had imparted upon Naruto the proper etiquette befitting a High Class Devil a long time ago. However, she was only able to when she used his favorite food, ramen, to teach him. So the brunette Gremory just basically thought her teachings would carry over to all other meals. When she first saw, she had been appalled by the way Naruto vacuumed bowl after bowl after bowl of roman down his gullet with no end in sight. So, she had forbidden him from eating at any high class place or high status party other than at the Gremory estate.

Glancing at Grayfia he grimaced. He knew that she was the one who specifically instructed the chefs not to make any ramen for him. Knowing their fondness of him, they would have cooked ramen for Naruto if he requested so. Naruto would eat ramen like crazy, but she knew that he could handle other food completely fine. He was still sloppy at eating, but at least it wasn't as terrible as with ramen.

The entire time Naruto ate his eyes were focused on Koneko. She hadn't touched her food at all, and was staring blankly at the meal in front of her. Something was wrong with her, and he couldn't ignore it any longer. She looked up and their eyes met for a few seconds before she abruptly turned her head away with the blank expression on her face. Although, her mood had risen a little.

"The members of Rias' group, please think of this place as your home. Having just arrived in the Underworld, you are in an environment you don't understand. If there is something you want, please say so to the housemaids without reserve. They will prepare it right away," Lord Gremory cleared his throat and said heartily to Rias' group. He turned turned to Naruto and said with a warm smile on his face, "So Naruto-kun are you ready for the Middle Class promotion test?"

"Hm?" Naruto asked with the fork still in his mouth. From the corner of his eyes, he saw Venelana's and Rias' eyebrows twitch, but he ignored the, "Oh yeah, I nearly forgot about that."

If the situation allowed then Rias would have smashed her head through the table. The Middle Class promotion test was nearing by the day. It was going to take place next month. Recently, Naruto had accrued quite the accolades meaning that those arrogant nobles couldn't ignore him anymore. He had completed enough missions and what he had accomplished recently was enough to let him skip to High Class, probably enough Ultimate Class, but the so called elders didn't want that preferring that Naruto stay at his current status. All four Maou had opposed that idea for a long time now, and now they have finally opened the gate for him to promote up to the level of a High Class Devil.

While the exam was extremely hard, Rias believed that her boyfriend could pass it without breaking a sweat. Having the same education from her mother since Naruto was young made him remember all the advance information of the Devil's society. It didn't hurt Naruto was smart himself. Not only that, Naruto had Ravel help him study lately. The girl wouldn't let him go to sleep until he had remembered all the information she made him study.

But did he have to blurt something out like that? She knew that Naruto wasn't the 'sit down and study' type of guy. He preferred action and adventure in his daily life.

"My, I hoped that you will be able to pass that exam Naruto," Venelana said with a stoic tone, secretly sending him the message, 'If you don't then there will be hell to pay,'.

"Hehe, relax Venelana-san, it's not like something I can't handle, dattebayo," Naruto grinned by adding his trademark verbal tick at the end. Rias' looked at the boy before sighing. The boy was too carefree sometimes.

"By the way Naruto-kun," Lord Gremory said in a somewhat serious tone, "have you heard about the gathering of young Devils that will be hosted at Lilith tomorrow?"

"Yeah," Naruto nodded his head turning it to Rias, "You are going to be there as well aren't you Rias-chan?" He asked with a smile. She nodded her head in response, "Well, I can't say that I'm not interesting in that meeting."

Naruto couldn't wait to meet Sairaorg Bael, Rias' cousin, again. Aside from a few High Class devils like Rias or Ravel, Sairaorg was the first guy that was okay in his book.

"Well, I have heard from Sirzechs that you will also participate in the meeting with your peerage Naruto," Naruto's head snapped toward Lord Gremory's direction, with a surprised face just like everyone around the table.

"But . . ."

"I know Naruto-kun, while you are not a High Class Devil, you are currently the Strongest Youth and Pawn. In addition, you also have your own peerage. Those two reasons are enough for you to be the seventh Devil in the meeting," Naruto nodded his head slowly while Rias' face was slowly losing its color.

"T-t-then . . . that means . . ." Rias stammered.

"Yeah, it's possible that we will face up against each other in a Rating Game if Sirzechs-nii decided so. With the current situation, he is most likely to something like that to strengthen the Devils of the next generation to fight against the Khaos Brigade," Naruto idly scratched his chin while speaking his thoughts. He saw all the members of Rias' peerage looking at him with horrified expressions, "What is wrong?"

"What is wrong, what is wrong?" Rias looked at him like he was crazy, "There is no way we could beat you in a Rating Game, the main purpose of the game is to take out the King . . ."

Naruto cut her off with a smile, "Hehe don't worry," Naruto began, "by the time we fight, I think I would have to get serious." He chuckled, "Plus all of you have gotten stronger, and I believe that I will have a hard time against you guys. In addition, you have better stratagem, and I haven't fought with my peerage yet. Power isn't the only thing that decides a game. Use your tactics okay."

"But still Naruto-sama," Akeno shook her head. Naruto's training methods were what everyone could call hell, and the power he displayed lately was unimaginable even for some for them. The blonde just shrugged his shoulder while taking a swig from a glass of water.

"By the way Naruto, there is something I want to ask," Venelana directed her inquiry at Naruto, "Do you have a girlfriend?"

Immediately, Naruto spat all the water, in his mouth, nearly choking. Yubelluna gently patted her King's back to help subdue the violent fit. Rias' face turned a bright red while she looked at her mother with eyes widened from shock.

"What are you talking about Venelana-san?" Naruto asked as soon as he stopped choking, with an eyebrow raised.

"It is pretty common that a Devil may have more than one lover. Ravel-sama and you have been bonded by her tears, and she will be completely loyal to you. However, the same can't be said for you Naruto," Venelana said, "So, do you have someone you like?"

Lord Gremory wanted to stop his wife, but he, too, wanted to hear Naruto's thoughts on this matter.

"Uh it's . . ." but before Naruto could answer, Rias slammed her hands on the table. She stood up with anger clearly showing on her face.

"Kaa-sama! I've been listening quietly up until now, but what kind of thing are you trying to advance while leaving me out of it!?"

"Be silent Rias. You have already canceled your engagement with Raiser remember? The fact that we permitted it should be though as of special treatment. How much effort do you think your father and Sirzechs had put in order to take care of things with the other High Class Devils? Do you know he told one noble, 'My selfish daughter canceled her engagement using her childhood friend, who is part of her brother's peerage'? You may be the younger sister of a Maou, but there are still limits," Venelana said in a stern voice.

"Hey, stop right there Venelana-san. It was my decision to break Rias' engagement," Naruto, at one point, stood up. There was blatantly something wrong with these two. They had been at each others throats since Rias returned.

"Be quiet Naruto," Venelana glared at him, "You are at fault here too. Sirzechs also had to explain a lot because one of his servants broke the engagement of his little sister."

"Onii-sama has nothing to—"

"Are you saying that Sirzechs is completely unrelated to anything you do? Officially, that is true. However, everyone sees you as the Maou's younger sister. Right now, when the Three Great Powers formed an alliance, your position is known even by the lower classes of the other powers. You can't behave selfishly as you have in the past. And, above all else, everyone will pay attention to you from now on. Rias, you have been placed into that kind of position you know. There will be no second instance of that kind of selfishness. Do not carry any spoiled thoughts. Understand?" Venelana turned to Naruto, who was trying to control his anger, "You too Naruto, your actions have caused trouble for both Sirzechs and the Gremory Clan lately. Attacking an engagement isn't something . . ."

_**SMASH!**_

That was the last straw that broke the camel's back. His anger had reach its boiling point. With all his strength, he hit the table with his hand breaking it in half as the result. All the food and drinks on the table fell to the ground. A few of them crumble into pieces. Everyone looked at Naruto dumbfounded. Although, no one was more astounded then Rias and her family.

"If you were afraid to lose face then why bother engaging Rias with Rise in the beginning?" Naruto asked in a low tone, yet a cold aura permeated the air, "You have no idea how much I wanted to break every bones in his body and smash his face when I met him at that party three years ago," he looked at Rias and took her hand pulling her away.

"Naruto-kun," she whispered quietly.

"If you wanted to engage her to someone then you should have found someone you loved her rather than treat her as an object. That wasn't her being selfish for wanting to be with someone who she loved. You are the one who is selfish here, you cared too much about the sake of your Clan and completely forgot about your daughter's happiness" He paused to glare at them, "Remember this, if you wish to engaged Rias with someone like Riser again, then I make him suffer pain worse than the one I inflicted on her last suitor. High Class this or High Class that . .. you High Class Devils sicken me sometimes."

Naruto began to pull Rias out of the room with him. The blonde opened the door and slammed it with so much force that it nearly broke. Naruto stopped to look at the door for a few seconds, but shrugged his shoulders and stomped away heavily. Rias followed close behind with a blushing face.

Inside the room, no one had broken out of their shocked stupor. The first one to broke out of it, Venelana Gremory, stood up heaving out a tired sigh. Curtly bowing to everyone, "I'm sorry for showing something ugly to Rias' and Naruto's peerages," she looked at the broken table and called for Grayfia, "Grayfia make sure everyone has food for dinner in their room."

"Yes, Venelana-sama," Grayfia nodded her head with a bow. She promptly instructed the servants. She, too, was shocked by Naruto's outburst, but understood why he had gotten so angry.

After excusing everyone, Lord Gremory and Lady Venelana walked silently to their room.

"I will have to apologize to them later," Venelana sighed turning her heels to Rias' room knowing that both of them would be in here. While she was an upper class lady, she was still a mother who cared for her children. She always wanted her children to be happy no matter what, "I-I guess Naruto was right. I was blind to my daughter's own feelings."

"I am also at fault here. Knowing Naruto, he probably would have crashed Rias engagement even if the person loved her or not," her husband sighed.

"I'm glade that she has someone like him in her life . . ." Venelana said before walking to Rias' room with a sad smile. Naruto's words truly reached the bottom of her heart.

* * *

"Ah damn it," Naruto fell to the bed with his face hitting the pillow. He couldn't believe how he lost control like that.

"Naruto-kun, thank you," Rias smiled warmly. She kneeled beside the bed to look at his face, "for standing up for me like that."

"Don't worry Rias-chan, I would shout in the faces of those higher-ups if they decided to mess with you," Naruto cheekily grinned making Rias giggle lightly, "Still, I shouldn't have exploded on Venelana-san like that. I think I should go apologize to her." He sat up and scratched the back of his head.

_**Knock. Knock.**_

"Rias, Naruto can I come in?"

Speak of the Devil and she will come. Naruto immediately stood up and walked to the door. Opening it, he found Rias' mother standing outside with a somewhat nervous expression on her face.

"Uh sure," Naruto nodded his head, and opened the door for her.

Before Venelana could say anything, Naruto shouted, "I'm sorry for my sudden outburst . . . I shouldn't have said something like that to you Venelana-san. Please forgive me," Naruto said clearly and truthfully. He had hoped to make a good impression for Rias' parents this summer so when he told them about his secret relationship they wouldn't be against it, but after today he doubted that Venelana would consent.

"Please Naruto I'm also at fault here," she said gently. Looking at her daughter, "I . . . was too selfish to think about your feelings. Your father also wanted to apologize to you about the engagement with the Phenex Clan. Both of you please forgive us," she lowered her head making both Naruto and Rias look at her in shock. The crimson haired heiress quickly made her way to her mother and guided her to the bed, where she sat.

"You don't have to apologize for anything Kaa-sama," Rias reached and pulled on Naruto's, who was sitting behind her, ear, "This guy should be the only one who needs to apologize," she said simply and pulled on his ear harder making him wince in pain.

"OUCH! It hurts Rias-chan," Naruto said in complaint.

"You two," Venelana shook her head, "By the way Naruto about that question . . . I already know the answer," she said with a smirk on her face "It was just a test, however I never knew that you would react that way Naruto"

"H-H-How do you know about is?" it took Rias barely more than a second to know what her mother was talking about. She blushed a deep scarlet while Naruto looked away with his own blush.

"Well, I have my ways you know. And now, if you excuse me, I would like to leave you two some alone time with each other," she stood up and began to walk out of the room. She stopped at the door, "And make sure not to forget to put up a silencing spell while you two are at it."

She closed the door behind her and locked before a pillow could hit her face. Rias stood, with her arm extended in a throw. How the hell her mother had figured out Naruto and she were in a relationship was beyond her comprehension.

Rias sat down on the bed looking at Naruto. She quickly realized that they were the only two people in the room for awhile. Unlike at the Uzumaki Mansion, Akeno wouldn't know how to break into her room. As a precaution, Rias had asked her brother to reinforce the room when she learnt of Akeno's affections for Naruto. Akeno being in the same room with them when the sadistic girl was young was the last thing Rias wanted when she was young.

Right now, Rias was pleased with herself for her smart decision.

Being alone in the room, a sound proof room, with Naruto could only mean one thing.

"Well it looks like we are along now Rias-chan," Naruto, seeing her red face, smirked. He slowly closed the gap between their lips. Naruto was having a hard time controlling himself with Rias sleeping, naked, next to him lately. Sooner or later they were going to make love, so why wait when your smoking hot girlfriend was sitting next to you with the same desires as you?

Before his lips reached her soft, cherry ones, Rias grabbed his collar and pushed him back with a smirk playing on her face.

"Ah ah, naughty boy Naruto-kun," she said playfully. Before sex, Rias enjoyed playing around with her boyfriend, "Behave yourself or I will give you the biggest blue balls you can imagine," Naruto's face paled a little, "However . . . I guess I can give you a reward for standing up for me in front of my parents." She put her finger tip on her lip and went into a thinking pose, "Hm, come to think o it, it has been awhile since I've let you fuck me as much as you want. How about I give you permission to do that?"

And that was the last straw for Naruto before he unleashed his pent up frustration on his 'poor' girlfriend. Really, the girl was just too stubborn to know when to give up.

* * *

After a sightseeing tour around the Gremory grounds, everyone got on the train heading to Lilith. Today was the day of the gathering of young Devils. Just as Lord Gremory said, Naruto would be participating in the meeting that will be held in front of the Four Maou and higher ranked Devils. Ikaros had stayed at home to play with little Millicas. The Angeloid sure had a way with children. Millicas almost instantly took a liking to her. She was his special Angel sister. It wasn't everyday that a Devil child like Millicas could meet and play with an Angel up close like this.

When the train finally stopped at Lilith, the Capital of the Underworld, Naruto and Rias were the first two to get out of the train. They were followed closely by the rest. Naruto saw a large crowd of teenagers which consisted mostly of girls around his age gathering around the front of the gate. They cheered thunderously when they saw their favorite idols walking together. As far as he knew, right now his actions at the engagement part of Rias and Riser Phenex was a hot topic amongst young Devils. His popularity had sky rocketed before he knew it.

The meeting was set to take place in the biggest building in Lilith. The building had been built during the time Naruto spent up in Heaven as he didn't remember it being here. Although it wasn't as impressive as Sirechs' abode, it had the size and elegance required to host an important meeting such as this. The bodyguards, that accompanied them, stopped and one of them led everyone to the elevator. There he stood on standby. The elevator was massive, large enough to hold everyone within its confine.

"Everyone, I will say it one more time. No matter what happens, stay in a calm state of mind. No matter was is thrown, don't start a fight. The people above us are our future rivals. We must not show our unsightly side," Rias turned to and said seriously to her peerage.

"Take that to heart as well girls," Naruto said aside to his peerage. They nodded their heads in understanding.

With that everyone stepped into the elevator. A few were really nervous like Issei and Asia. The ride to the top floor, in the elevator, was short. On the top floor the doors slid open with a hiss, and everyone stepped out finding themselves in a wide, spacious hall.

"Welcome Gremory-sama, Uzumaki-sama. Please come this way," A person who looked like an employee was there, and bowed to Rias and Naruto.

The quickly followed after the employee. After they went down a certain passage, the figures of several people were in a corner.

"Sairaorg!" Rias called out when she recognized one of them. The handsome, black haired man turned his head to the voice, and grinned brightly when he saw his cousin along with her peerage. Although, the person he wanted to meet than any other was here as well, Uzumaki Naruto.

"It has been a while Rias," he walked closer to them and shook hands with Rias while smiling before he turned to her peerage, "It has been a long time everyone. It's good to see that all of you are doing well," Sairaorg's eyes landed on Naruto's form and his lips spread out in a thin grin, "Naruto-san."

"Sairaorg-san!" Naruto grinned brightly before taking Sairaorg's hand in a firm handshake. The grip was as strong as Naruto remembered it to be. Of all the auras Naruto felt in the room, Sairaorg was the strongest one.

"Heh, I never had the change to thank you for saving my cousin from that jerk," Sairaorg patted Naruto on his back nearly making the blonde fall forward, "So thank you buddy."

"It was nothing really," Naruto scratched the back of his head. He looked around the room and saw that Sairaorg and his peerage were slightly separated from the others. He looked at Sairaorg in confusion, "So what are you doing in a passage like this?"

"Ah, we cam out here because it's so idiotic in there," Sairaorg shook his head with annoyance in his voice, "Agares and Astaroth have already arrived. Zephyrdol came next. The moment he stepped in, Zephyrdol and Agares started arguing.

"Really?" Naruto asked, but before he could ask more the building shook greatly. He heard a smashing sound. Naruto felt a large build up of magical energy within the room, and shook his head.

"Yeah, I know!" Sairaorg said sarcastically "Geez, this is why I advised not to arrive early before the meeting."

Rias appeared to be a little worried by the sound. Without hesitation, she pushed the double doors open revealing an exquisite banquet hall. Or formerly exquisite as everything was all smashed up. Naruto and Sairaorg along with their peerages followed the crimson haired girl into the room. All the devils inside were split up into two opposing sides as they glared heatedly at the each other. Weapons were drawn and there was a thick tension in the air.

On one side there were evil looking goblin like Devils. The other side seemed to be made up of relatively ordinary looking Devils. Both sides gave off an aura that was full of cold killing intent. To the point of being frightening.

"If I remember right, her name is Seegvaira Agares isn't it?" Naruto asked by tilting his head to the beautiful girl. She wore a blue robe that exposed very little skin. She also wore glasses. Her eyes were cold as she glared death at the other Devils standing opposite of her.

"Yeah," Sairaorg nodded his head, "and here comes Zephyrdol."

"Zephyrdol, can you not instigate a fight at a place like this? Do you want to die? Do you really want to die? Even if I kill you, I won't be blamed by the people on top," Seegvaira said coldly.

"Hah! I'll say it again, bitch! I said that I'd teach you in one shot in a private room with great trouble! The Agares' Onee-san really doesn't like being without her guards, now does she? Heh, is that why you're still a virgin who hasn't let a man come near her till now!? Geez, all the women of families of the Maous stink of virgins and are unbearable! That's why I said that I'd do a formal opening ceremony for you!" Zephyrdol was a good looking man with black magic like tattoo on his face, and his green hair was standing on its end. There were also black magic like tattoos on his upper body which was bare and uncovered. The ornaments on his pants jingled and clanked.

But this man's appearance screamed danger. He definitely had the vulgar mouth to go in hand.

"You think we should stop this?" Sairaorg asked Naruto turning his head to the blonde. Instead, he saw empty space. Naruto was already walking up to the hostile groups with confidence brimming with each step, "Let's see how you handle this Naruto-san," Sairaorg smirked.

The Bael held a great amount of respect toward Naruto, for not only his power, but his personality as well. He couldn't wait to fight with the Strongest Youth, who had managed to climb to the top within a month of his appearance at the engagement party of his cousin.

"Hey, hey," Naruto stood in front of everyone and held his hands, placating. He grinned, "Chill out everyone. We are all fellow promising Devils here," he smiled to both sides. However, the only response he got from Glaysa-Laboloas' crew was a scowl.

"Uzumaki Naruto-sama, what a surprise to see you here!" Zephyrdol said with mock respect, "This matter isn't something that needs your interference, so please step aside so I can take care of her."

"Well let me get this straight," Naruto said, adopting a thoughtful pose. All the eyes around the room were on him; they stayed quiet eager to hear his words, "This place is a waiting hall where we remain on standby until the time comes. To explain it better, the young people gather here and exchange greetings. However, this is what happened when young, hot-blooded Devils congregate within an enclosed space. Problems and arguments arise," he turned to Seegvaira and smiled lightly, "It seems that Seegvaira, princess of the Agares family, didn't start this conflict. I am right? And hopefully, she doesn't think too bad of me anymore. However," Naruto directed a glare at the heir of Glaysa-Labolas with his Mangekyou Sharingan spinning wildly, "if you decide to create chaos here, then as a member of Lucifer-sama's peerage I will have to step in. I can't let it happen in a place like this. If you decide to attack, then I will be your opponent."

At those words, veins throbbed angrily on the foreheads of the delinquent Devils; they burned red with anger. His anger clouded his mind, his judgement. Glaysa-Labolas opened his mouth, "Heh, you should considering who you are Uzumaki, Naruto. If you think that since you are Lucifer-sama's favorite blond that you can do what you place . . . then you are sorely mistaken," his beady eyes landed on Rias, momentarily, before he fixated them on Naruto, "just because you defeated Riser Phenex to save that crimson haired little girl doesn't mean…."

_**BOOOOOOMMMM!**_

However, before he knew it Zephyrdol's speech was interrupted. A massive bone hand licked by purple flames shot out and grabbed him. Zepyhrdol had not time to reaction as Naruto slammed him into the wall with so much force that spider web like cracks marred it.

Zephyrdol's servants attacked Naruto to save their master. A black blur zoomed past Naruto as he was about materialize his Susanno's other hand. A few thuds later and all the members of Zephyrdol's peerage kissed the wall just like their master. They fell to the ground groaning in pain.

Sairaorg appeared behind Naruto, smirking. He cracked his knuckles, "Now who else wants some?" Naruto and Sairaorg asked at the same time. It was enough to bring unimaginable fear into every Devil inside he room.

* * *

"I am Seegvaira Agares, the next head of the Agares family, rank Archduke," Seegvaira introduced herself to the Gremory group. After the incident, the reception hall had been restored by the magic of the staff members. The young Devils gathered amongst themselves again and were exchanging greetings. They were all sitting around a table with the exclusion of the delinquent from before and his servants.

No one dared to challenged the former and current Strongest youth. They liked their bodies in one piece, thank you very much. So everyone adhered to Naruto's request and began opening up with each other. The atmosphere around the room was pretty much less tense than before.

"Nice to meet you. I'm Rias Gremory, the next head of the Gremory family."

"I'm Sona Sitri, the next head of the Sitri family."

Rias and Sona, who came to speak with them after the tension loosened, continued their greetings.

All the Kings, including Naruto, sat down with their servants, who were on standby behind their repsective masters.

"I'm Sairaorg Bael. I'm the next head of the Bael family, rank Great King."

"Uzumaki Naruto, Low Class Devil and heir to nothing," Naruto said sheepishly earning a slap on the back of his head from Rias. Sairairg was trying to control his laughter. The blond had a good sense of humor.

"I'm Diodora Astaroth, the next head of the Astaroth family. Please take care of me everyone," A boy with a gentle atmosphere, who had been gracefully drinking tea all through the earlier fighting spoke. His voce was gentle like his demeanor. He appeared to be kind and caring, but Naruto didn't trust him. The blonde already made tabs to keep an eye on him. Naruto didn't like the way he looked at Asia. He was giving off a perturbing vibe.

"The Glaysa-Labolas family appears to have had some family trouble the other day. The person who was supposed to be the next head of the family just had an unforeseen, accidental death. Zephyrdol, from just before, is said to have become the newest candidate for the next head," explained Sairaorg with a sigh.

There were seven young Devils in total present. There was the Gremory who had Lucifer, the Sitri with Leviathan, the Astaroth that had Beelzebub, the Glaysa-Labolas that had Asmodeis, and also an Archduke and Great King as well. There were six families and one Low Class Devil. Naruto sighed; although, he came was raised alongside Rias in the Gremory territory, he wasn't related to them all at all by blood.

And the, the door opened and an employee walked through.

"Sorry for making you all wait for so long. Everyone is waiting."

At last, the function was starting.

* * *

The room that the young Devils were all lead to had a strange atmosphere around it. There were seats placed in very high places, and in them were distinguished looking people which Naruto recognized instantly as the nobles who were dead set on holding him back.

Also there was the familiar face of Maou Sirzechs Lucifer. Beside him was Serfall Leviathan. She wasn't dressed as a Maou Shoujou this time. But the moment she saw Naruto, she gave him a small wave and wink. Naruto smiled and waved back in return. The other two Maou were sitting next to them smiling warmly at the next generation. Well, in Ajuka's case, the Maou just appeared to be as lazy as Naruto remembered him to be.

Naruto stood with his peerage in line next to Rias and her own peerage. Everyone's calculative gaze was fixed on Naruto is what he thought.

And then as one, the seven young Devils moved forward by one step. Zephyrdol had also recovered and was there as well. Naruto had broken a few bones in his ribs and hands with his powerful slam.

"Good, you have all gathered. In order to check the faces of you all, who will carry the burden of the next generation, you have been gathered here. This is also a meeting that is performed over a regular cycle, so we can ascertain the young Devils," an elderly male Devil spoke in a solemn voice while clasping his hands together.

"They seem to have fought right away though," this time a full mustached male devil said sarcastically. He was referring to the matter from before.

"You seven are all devils of the next generation that have pedigree and true ability that on objection can be raised against. That's why I want you to compete together before your debuts and increase your power this way," Sirzechs said this from his seat on the upmist level.

"Will we also eventually be sent out to battle against the [Khaos Brigade]?" Sairaorg asked that without hesitation.

"I don't know. However, I don't want to send out young Devils if possible," Sirzechs answered as such.

"Why? Even if we are young, we carry part of the responsibilities of Devils. If we just receive kindness from out predecessors, even at this age and nothing is done . . ." Sairaorg raised his eyebrows in seeming incomprehension at the answer, "Plus, I would like to help Naruto-san in this battle. By the look of it you had no problem sending him out to the battlefield Lucifer-sama."

"Sairaorg, I acknowledge your bravery. However, unlike my Pawn you are reckless. Above all, I'd like to avoid sending you all including Naruto-kun as well, who are still in the midst of growing, to the battlefield. Besides, it would be too great a loss if we lost the Devils of the next generation. I want you to understand. You are all more of a treasure to us than you think. That's why I want you to experience important things step by step and grow."

Sairaorg muttered with a nod, "I understand," to Sirzechs' words. Sairoarg resigned to them. But, his expression seemed dissatisfied. After that, the difficult talk continued with different thing being said by different nobels and about the upcoming Ratin Games from the Maous.

"Now then, I apologize for keeping you here with his long talk. Well, we all see our dreams and hopes in you young ones. I want you to understand at least that. You are the treasures of the Underworld," everyone took to heart Sirzechs' words, "To finish things, will you let us hear your respective future goals?"

The first to respond to Sirzechs' request was Sairaorg.

"My dream is to become Maou." He declared that with a confident voice. Naruto smirked at his dream, those nobles won't be liking that idea.

"Hoh," as Naruto expected, the higher-ups also let out breaths of wonder at Sairaorg's goal, which he had declared upfront without hesitation.

"It's unprecedented for a Devil from the Great King family to leave it," a male devil higher-up said this.

"When the people of the Underworld feel that there's no choice but for me to become Maou, I will become one," Sairaorg declared even further. Naruto was even more impressed with the young man standing next to him. To the blonde, he was an amazing person.

"My goal for the near future is to become the next Gremory Head and to win in each Rating Game battle," Rias said with confidence matching her cousin. Naruto nodded, typical Rias. His girlfriend wasn't someone who liked to lose a game.

After that the other young people also stated their dreams, their goals, until the next was Sona.

"I wish to build a school for the Rating Games in the Underworld," Naruto was surprised by the idea. He felt there was a deeper meaning behind her goal.

"If it's learning about Rating Games, isn't there already one for that?" As if checking, a higher-up asked this to Sona.

"That is just a school where only High Class Devils and Devils of privileged rank are accepted. The school that I want to build is one where Low Class Devils and reincarnated Devils can also attend freely without any distinction," Sona answered blankly.

'Wow,' Naruto thought inside his head. That was a big and unusual goal, but nonetheless it was a great dream. Each and every single Devil here had their own dream and goals, but Sairaorg and now Sona were the ones who impressed him the most.

However-

"**_Hahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahaha_**!" the laughter of the higher ups ruled over the assembly hall.

"That's impossible!"

"This was just brilliant!"

"I see! So you're a little girl who dreams!"

"It's good to be young! However, for the next head of the Sitri family to state such a dream, I have to say thank goodness that it was here at this place of introduction before your debut."

"I'm serious," Sona stared at them before saying with her usual blank face, but this time her voice carried more force behind it.

Serfall also nodded strongly in agreement. She almost seemed to be saying, 'Well said!'. While Naruto knew even though Serafall was Maou, she couldn't support her younger ister. Despite that, she was concerned about Sona. 'Such a good sister,' Naruto thought with a smile.

"Sona Sitri-done, Low Class Devils and reincarnated Devils merely work for their High Class Devil master. They are only selected for their talent. Wouldn't building such an institute make old families, who value tradition and pride, lose face? No matter how much people say that the world of Devils has entered a period of change, that change can be both good and bad. Something like teaching mere Low Class Devils is really nothing of your concern," a level headed spoke coolly.

"They why am I here anyway?" Naruto asked with a bored expression. Everyone's heads turn to his direction.

"Uzumaki Naruto, be care…"

"Careful of how I talk?" Naruto smirked, "Like I care what you think anyway," he said with a yawn before his tone steeled, "However, I want to ask you this. What am I a Low Class Devil doing here?. Why am I leading my own peerage in a High Class game that only High Class Devils can play?"

"They are not your peer . . ." a random noble began scolding before Naruto interposed.

"Well not yet at least. Thanks to you people, I couldn't visit them for a long time," Naruto muttered, but everyone heard him. No one knew that he secretly paid visits to them save for his close friend. Nobody needed to know that little fact.

"What's your point Uzumaki?"

"My points is . . . Sona Sitri can open a school on her own and teach about the Rating Game to Low Class Devils like us," Naruto said, "Don't you get it? Most of the time High Class Devils, or should I say the King, is the one who devises the strategy while the servants most likely couldn't voice their opinions even though sometimes it would be such a good idea. And if the High-class devil knew that the his or her servants had been well taught in Rating game, the servant's good advise will be incorporated the idea by the King. If Sitri-dono opens a school like that, not only can she make the game more exciting for all of is to enjoy, she can also indirectly strengthen the bond between a master and their servants. Because, after all what makes a strong team isn't their power, but the bonds they share."

"Naruto-san," Sona muttered while looking at Naruto. She bit on her tongue to refrain herself from saying anything. His logic was sound and she couldn't have said it any better. Plus, now the higher-ups were more considerate of her goal.

"Trust me Sona-san," he whispered aside to the short-black haired girl, "They will come to accept your idea," he winked at her with a smile. Sairaorg, who was standing between them, nodded his head encouraging his fellow Devils.

"Alright," the discussion stopped, "we will discuss this matter further with you after this meeting ends," Sona nearly broke out in tears but composed herself. She had always wanted to achieve her dream.

"Now, onto the last devil . . . Uzumaki Naruto-kun. What is your goal?" Surprisingly, Serafall was the one who asked him that question. She was lookin at him with a radian smile. Her favorite blonde had just defended her lovely sister's dream. Her liking of him had risen to another level.

Naruto closed his eyes in contemplation, "Well, Leviathan-sama aside from finding the truth about my past, I want to help all my friends in this gathering fulfill their dreams," the Maous, collectively, nodded their heads while the higher-ups looked pleased with his answer. At least Naruto wasn't out to destroy the Underworld or exterminate all Devils.

"Very well. Then, let's play the games between these young people," Everyone paid attention to Sirzechs, who held Rias and Sona with his gaze, "Rias, Sona would you knot like to fight each other?"

"…"

"…"

Rias and Sona stared at each other. They blinked in surprise.

"Originally, it was planned for Rias' game to take place in a few das. Azazel has gathered Rating Game fans from each of the powers under the pretext of watching the games of these young, promising Devils before their official debut. That's why it's fine like this. Let's hold the game with Rias and Sona," without minding them, Sirzechs continued.

Rias let out a breath, and then showed a defiant smile to Sona, who also started to show a scornful smile.

"It may not be an official one, but it feels like fate to me that you would be my first Rating Game opponent, Rias."

"Now that we're competing with each other, I won't lose, Sona."

"I know that those two were at each other's throat since childhood, but . . ."Sairaoarg lowered his head to whisper to Naruto, "don't you think their rivalry is a bit too extreme?"

"Rias-chan was always ranting about how she would triumph over Sona-sana, so I guess this is the perfect oppurtunity for them to duke it out," Sairaorg chuckled at Naruto's words.

"A match between Rias-chan and Sona-chan! Yes, it will fire things up!" Serafall squealed in delight. She looked really happy.

"The date of the match is set to happen on August 20th in human world time. You may each divide up your time as you like until then. The details will be sent later."

Naruto looked at his peerage and saw their bright smiles brimming with confidence. Naruto curtly nodded his head. He was going to prepare for the first Rating Game of his life. Like Rias he wasn't going to lose. Not to Sona, not to Sairaorg, even not to Rias.

He will win this Rating Game and prove everyone who he is.

_**End of chapter 18**_

_** Author's note: Yep!, the next chapter like I promise. Hopefully this chapter was good, I write it on the rush of school was coming near. I had been pretty busy lately but I managed to updated this chapter and hopefully the next one soon. Let's just say that 2-9 is the Independent day of my country so I don't have to go to school and a day was enough for me to completely a chapter ^^...**_

_** Like always Please Read and Review !**_

_** And by the way, let's just say that my brother is going to create his own story ^^... a story that full of lemon if ya know what I mean. Well, thanks to all your reviews his ego had gone sky rocket and decided to create one for his own liking. It would be out soon so please 'don't' support him in any way, it would only increase my recent headache.**_

_** Tina... Peace out ^^**_


	19. Chapter 19

_**IMPORTANT NOTE: It'd been a while everyone, since I last took any activities on this site, especially updating th new chapter for this story. School works are becoming more serious with me, this will be a somewhat very important time of my life, anyone of you who's Vietnamese will understand since I'm in my last moments at highschool now. Tests are everywhere, I barely have time to breath let alone write a chapter of my stories.**_

_**This chapter maybe short, and it was only the re-writte of chapter 19, which orginally my brother had ruined it with his crazy and pervert mind , but it was enough to let you guys know that I'm back to work on the Naruto DxD Purpose of Living.**_

_**For those who don't know about it yet, I'm working on some of stories lately, but I want all of you my fan to check out my newest story, A crossover between Fairy Tail and Harry Potter: 'Mages vs Sorceres: The Clash of Two Worlds"**_

_**You can find it in my profile and since it's epic in length, separated into four books I hope you will all enjoy it and support me like you are doing to the rest of my stories.**_

_**Stay tune for the next chapter everyone.**_

* * *

"Naruto" normal Speech.

_'Naruto'_ normal Thought.

"_**Rasengan**_" magic/jutsu.

"**Kurama**" Demon/monster/Bijuu normal Speech.

_**'Kurama'**_ Demon/moster/Bijuu Thought.

_**Naruto DxD - Purpose of living**_

_**Volume 1: The high school life begin**_

_**Chapter 19**_

"I see, so it will be a showdown with the Sitri group."

After the meeting, everyone had returned to the Gremory family's main residence. The one who had welcomed them there was Azazel.

Everyone had gathered in the wide living room and given their teacher an account of the meeting from a short while ago. Naruto's peerage had decided to part away on way to Gremory Castle to do their mission. Unlike Rias' servants, the girls decided to finish all their missions before they could have more times to training with Naruto. Yubelluna and Ravel were the only ones who stayed with Naruto, and currently the bomb queen was scolding.

Why? It pretty clear that the Higher-ups wanted to limit the Rating Game's match Naruto and his peerage could join. Giving an excuse that Naruto was too strong for any current peerage aside for Sairaorg's peerage, and that he still didn't have any Rating Game's knowledge experience at all when he was young.

After the discussion end, they had decided that six other devils would fight each other to decide who would be the strongest young devil and then meet Naruto in the match, giving him enough time to prepare and received all the information he needed to know about Rating Game before he could join one.

_'Like hell I'll needed that_', Naruto thought inside of his head. Having a childhood friend now turned girlfriend who absolutely love Rating Game just like Japan wasn't just for show either.

"Today is July 28th, in human world time. So we have about 20 days until the showdown day." Azazel muttered. Rias and peerage would have 20 days for training, plenty of times to improve themselves. Rias had been really determine to win all the match and face against Naruto at the end of summer, to do that everyone including herself needed to grow stronger than ever. They still didn't know how far Naruto's peerage had improved their strength, but Naruto himself wasn't only stronger than any of them, but he also really good strategic. Someone like him would be the most dangerous enemy to face on the battlefield.

However, this was the perfect opportunity to prove themselves to Naruto.

"I-Is it for the training?" Issei asked and Azazel nodded his head.

"Naturally. I plan for you to start from tomorrow onwards. I've already considered each of your training menus."

"But, is it okay for only us to receive advice from the Fallen Angel Governor? Isn't that foul play?"

"Not really. I intend to give data to the various members of the devil side, you know? Also, the angel side is said to also be doing a backing-up system. The rest depends on the pride of the young devils themselves. If they think from the bottom of their hearts that they want to get stronger and raise their original duration, they'll take the help wholeheartedly."

"Plus, I will be helping all of you training anyway" Naruto looked at them "Azazel-sensei could give the training's method to the one that have Sacred Gear while I will help Rias-chan and Akeno-chan training with their power."

"Thank you Naruto-sama" Akeno smiled to him, Rias nodded her head in understanding. Naruto knew that the black hair queen wouldn't feel comfortable with Azazel train her so he decide to step in, he had knew about all Rias' strength and weakness and was helping her improve all of them.

"It's to the extent that even my Vice-Governor is also giving advice to each of the families. Hahaha! Shemhaza's advice may even be more helpful than mine!" Azazel scratched his chin "Well, it's fine if we have Naruto-kun at our side, it would be a lot easier for all of us. Gather in the garden tomorrow morning. I'll give each of you your training methods then. Be ready."

[Yes!] All the club members responded to Azazel's words once more

The door of the living room suddenly opened and Grayfia stepped in, she stood in front of everyone before saying

"Everyone, the hot spring bath is ready."

Somehow, Naruto got a bad feeling about this.

* * *

"Well, I guess I was wrong then" Naruto smiled in satisfaction when he submerging himself into the hot water. The Gremory's resident sure had a good hot spring. He used to bath in this hot spring with everyone when he was young, but stop after he reached puberty despite Rias always pulled him here to bath with her.

"When going on a trip~''Azazel hummed a tune while sitting at the other corner of the bath for male, he also let out his twelve black wings to fully relax. "Hahahaha, as expected, when speaking of the Underworld—of hell, it's the hot springs. Moreover, when it comes to the distinguished Gremory family's private hot spring, one of the best in the Underworld, a great spring is also a great spring."

Kiba and Issei also had matching towels on our heads and had submerged themselves in the hot water.

"Ise-kun, shall I wash your back?" Kiba suddenly asked, which made Issei nearly freaked out by the sudden words of Kiba. Aside from the pervert Issei, Naruto wondered if all the boys in Rias' peerage had problem with gender and all of them was weird people in more way than one.

"Stop saying stuff like that!" Issei screamed out and climbed out of the bath and caught the sight of Gasper at the entrance. He was wrapping the tower around himself just like any girl would, however he clearly wasn't a girl despite the fact that he looked exactly like one.

"Hey, hey, come on, you have to enter since it's a hot spring." Issei caught Gasper's hand and pulled him to the hot spring.

"Kyah!" the cross dresser screamed out in a cute manner "Kyah"

"…You really…Wait, don't roll up your towel all the way up to your chest…You aren't a girl…Damn it! He looked like a girl! He had a thin body and a girlish face! Why are you a man when you're like this!?" Issei yelled with so much frustration in his voice and was staring at Gasper.

"…U-Umm, please don't look at me like that…" he blushed and spoke.

"…Y-You! Don't put up your towel all the way to your chest if you're a guy! Because you always dress like a girl, it's confusing for me as well!"

"…N-No way, you were looking at me like that, Ise-senpai…? I feel like my body is in dangeeeeeeeer!"

"Shut up!"

Naruto was trying his best not to bust out in laughter at the argument between a pervert and a cross dresser. It was truly entertainment to watch every day.

With no control left, Issei threw Gasper into the bath, making the boy screamed out.

"Nooooooooo! It's hoooooot! I'm meltiiiiiiing! Ise-senpai is perverteeeeeeed!"

"Well, that was something I like to say all the time" Naruto muttered with a chuckle.

"Issei, you can't sexually harass Gasper, you know?" Rias voice held a teasing tone to Issei as she said from the other side of the bath which was the female bath of the hot spring. Naruto also heard giggle coming from the other side, making the pervert boy sank deeply into the water with only his eyes on the surface. His face was red due to the embarrassment, not the heat.

"Hey Naruto-kun…" Azazel looked at him "I heard that you grow up here with Rias and the other, aren't you?"

"Yeah… with Rias-chan, Akeno-chan and Neko-chan" Naruto nodded his head "this hot spring use to be one large bath, we used to share this bath together but after 14 years old I decided to put the separated gate at the middle to separate this hot spring"

"Damn senpai, you should have left it like it was!" Issei shouted under the water.

"You sure are a lucky bastard, grow up in a place like this with three beautiful girl" Azazel smirked and then turned to Issei "By the way, Ise." And made a lewd face

"Yes?"

"Have you rubbed Asia-chan's cute breasts?" Azazel asked that while squeezing the fingers of both of his hands in the air.

"Y-Yes! With my right hand!" Issei also gestured with his right hand in the air. Naruto sighed, why the hell wherever he went he was always stuck with pervert.

Naruto really wondered if his past life was also the same like this. While most of the time he felt like punched them in the face for being too annoying, he had absolutely nothing against them, it just that they couldn't control their urge in public that's all.

"I see. Then, how about—" Nodding his head, Azazel thrust his index finger forward horizontally and spoke "Have you poked a woman's nipple with your finger?"

"—! …N-No, not yet."

"What's with you? You haven't poked nipples with your finger? You poke a nipple not with a "press", but with a "squish". Burying the finger into the breast is the best part, you know?" Seeing Issei reaction, Azazel sighed longingly.

"N-Nipples aren't front door buzzers!"

"No, it is close to a buzzer. When you push it, it rings [Hyaaan]." Azazel said with a sly smiled. And here Naruto wondered why Azazel fell in the first place "Breasts and nipples have such a function…I thought breasts were only for rubbing, sucking, and holding between them. I see, so it can be poked and made to make noise…" and the Fallen Angel patted Issei's head. "That's why you still have some way to go. A woman's breasts are infinite. Handled correctly, they are packed full of infinite possibilities more than the Uroboros Ophis, you know? Because I was fascinated with them, I plunged into the breasts of women and fell. I don't regret it."

"Sensei— I want to poke breasts…" While tears flowing down his cheeks, Issei spoke to sensei with a trembling voice.

"Yeah yeah… you two could keep them to you, I'm out of here" Naruto stood up and walked out of the bath, but before he could step one more step. His devil's exchange hearing kicked in and he could hear every word from the girls' bath.

[Ara, Rias. Did your bust get bigger again? Can I touch it a little?]

[R-Really? Umm…Your way of touching is a little indecent. Rather, didn't your bra cup change more than mine, Akeno?]

[My old one was still fine even though it was a bit tight…However, recently, I've been thinking that it wouldn't be bad to show it off in a bigger way. A woman becomes bolder when she has a partner she'd like to show it to, Rias.]

[…T-That's true but….]

[I'm envious of how big you two are…]

[Ara-ara, Ravel-chan, Asia-chan, hasn't yours also gotten bigger than before?]

[I-Is that so…? B-But, if they're only this big…I can't seem to be able to come to like it.]

[Ravel, did you hear the talk of how they become bigger if you rub them? Like this—]

[Haan! D-Don't! Rias-sama! Ah…Uuun…Naruto-sama still hasn't done this kind of thing to me…]

[Ara-ara, it's good to be young, isn't it, Rias? By the way, based on this feeling, you really have been getting bigger every day, haven't you? I wonder if Naruto-sama rubbed them every day to make it bigger. Fufu, I'm afraid with this rate yours will soon bigger than mine]

[Aan…A-Akeno, cut it out, release your hands from my breasts. The movements of your hands are—Aaaun! Where did you learn such a thing…?]

[Rias' breasts…What a nice sensation…Ufufu. I'll do this here and…]

[No…Aaaun, no, only he… stop Akeno]

Naruto really needed a cold shower right now.

But before he could step out of here, Azazel suddenly grabbed his wrist and with a mighty pulled, he threw the blond into the air.

"WHAT THE HELL?" Naruto screamed out but before he knew it, his body had connected with the water surface a little too hard but it wasn't much force to him. Based on the feeling he would still in the hot spring.

Naruto stood up and wiped all the water out of his face and his hair out of the way. And the first thing he saw nearly made him had a nosebleed.

All the girls were in front of him, and all of them were naked as well.

Asia was the first one to react as she screamed out in shock, covered her body and sank back to the water. Luckily for him someone still had a little modest in their mind, he heard the door close behind him and knew that the former nun had run out of the hot spring.

However there were still seven other she-devils standimg in front of him.

"Ara… Naruto-sama" Akeno said with a deep blush, her eyes glued to the slowly hardening cock "Were you thrown over by Azazel?"

"Ufufu, Naruto-kun. You're so daring." Rias walked closer to him and pressed her body at his front, her breasts rubbing slightly against his tone chest "Naruto-kun I caught you."

Seeing that and didn't want to be left out Akeno quickly came closer to Naruto as well and hugged him from behind. The feeling of their soft and firm breasts against his body was driving his hormones wild. At this rate he thought he wouldn't be able to control his body anymore.

"Ufufu, as your Queen I couldn't let them take care of my King while I'm here" Yubelluna smiled slyly while looking Naruto up and down. His body was way better than her former master, his muscle was as hard as steel but didn't overly like most bodybuilder, everything was in the right place.

The purple hair queen hugged her body tight against Naruto's left arm and enjoyed his muscular arm against her body.

"Akeno! Yubelluna, Get away from my Naruto-kun!" Rias wrapped her arms around Naruto's neck and tried to snatch him away from both Akeno and Yubelluna. However, both Queens was having a really firm grip while clinging to Naruto from behind and the front!

"No way. I've decided to enjoy the hot springs with Naruto-sama. I'm already heating up our bodies by clinging like this… Naruto-sama body feels so good just by touching it like this…" Akeno clung to him even more firmly. Her large breasts are pressing so tight to him that it's like they'll fuse with his body

"Stop it! Naruto-kun's body is mine!? It's the fruits of my labor that made the sensation of embracing him like this the best! From his hair to his entire body, everything is mine! Aah. Somehow, I'm feeling sensitive. Is this because of what Akeno did just before…or is it because I'm touching Naruto-kun…?"

As the fight over Naruto continue, Ravel and Koneko was looking at each other with half of their face underneath the water.

At least Ravel's body was still growing and hoping that someday it would turn more attractive and suit her fiancés/master's taste more.

* * *

"Alright Ravel" Naruto smiled "show me your best wings flame"

After the bath Naruto decided to start personally train his peerage, while sending the clones for each one of them he wanted to train Ravel himself.

Ravel nodded before closing her eyes, gathering as much magical power into her inner-flame before releasing them all at one from her back, creating a pair of large waves like wings flame from her back.

"Good" Naruto nodded his head when Ravel's body slowly hovering above the ground, an effect of her Phoenix-wings power "But you're wasting your magical energy to 'fuel' your flame, there's a lot of magical power being released all at once"

"But...this is how my family normally create our wings"

"For example" Naruto summoned an incompleted rasengan on his right palm and completed on his left palm "can you tell the different between them?"

Ravel turned her eyes slowly between the two Rasengan, she could see the left one is glowing and the swirling energy is swirling faster than the right one.

Plus the Rasengan on the right was radiating some unsee able energy that could not see with a human eyes.

She then come to a conclusion

"This one is more stable than this one" Ravel pointed her finger from left to right.

"You're correct," he smiled with a nod "this Rasengan is in the same condition as your power, it has power yes, but little to no control"

"Today we will train you in power-control"

For the rest of the day Naruto trained Ravel in her power control, helping the youngest child of Phenex family control her flaming power better.

Ravel took everything Naruto tell her to heart and tried her hardest to make his speech happened. He was very proud of his fiancés's determination and her hard-work.

Some of his clones disappeared, sendinh the memories of the rest of his peerage training to him.

Naruto was sure he would be more than ready to take on the Rating Game.

_**End of chapter 19**_


	20. Author's note

It'd been a while everyone, since my last update.

Sorry for not update my stories especially this one for a really long time, I was put off because of some of the reviews (more or less call flame) as well as busy study for the final exam to get to University, which just finished yesterday.

But now, I think I might ignore those flames and returned to my stories no matter what the flamers said about me and my stories, especially this one. I got a lot of time now to refocus to my stories and lot of creating energies now.

But first, I will have a few things to announce.

Firstly, I will put the alliance read Naruto DxD for adoption, since I want to focus more in the main one, so anyone who loves to adopt that story, please PM me as soon as possible.

Secondly, I will need at least 4 beta-readers for Naruto DxD:Purpose of Living. The flames I read lately show me that the previous chapters' grammars are still off and not okay, I'm going to need three beta-readers who specialize in grammars work everything out for me. The last beta-readers will be the one who beta read the new chapters for me.

And lastly, next chapter of Naruto DxD will be the start of the new arc: "Shinobi of Konohagakure no Sato", it's basically Naruto and his crew's road to find his real memories.

That's all I want to say, I'm working on the next chapter and will be updated really soon right now and hopefully I will be able to find 4 beta-readers.


	21. Chapter 20

"Naruto" Normal Speech.

'Naruto' Normal Thought.

"**_Rasengan_**" Magic/Jutsu.

"**Kurama**" Demon/Monster/Bijuu Normal Speech.

'**_Kurama_**' Demon/Monster/Bijuu Thought.

* * *

_**Arc 2: The Shinobi of Konoha**_

**_Naruto DxD – Purpose of Living_**

**_Chapter 20_**

_**Memories**_

"Good Ravel, now, heat up!" Naruto, with his feature coated in golden like energy and a long cloak in the same colour with black lines on his body, shouted to his fiancés as the both of them was training very seriously.

"Hai! Naruto-sama!"

Rias Gremory, Naruto's beloved girlfriend and her whole peerage paled at the intense training while trying to get use to the powerful forces of demonic energy created by Ravel Phenex.

"Interesting" Sirzechs Lucifer, Rias' brother and the Crimson Maou of the Underworld mused as he watched Ravel created a powerful wave of flame toward Naruto "it looks like that cloak not only increase Ravel's demonic energy but also gain her stamina, speed as well as protection."

True enough, Ravel was having the same cloak at Naruto on her smaller frame, with the same black lines and radiant energy. Despite of sparing with Naruto for nearly an hour now, Ravel didn't look tire in the slightest.

"The control over her magic is getting better as well, it seems that Ravel is a wizard-type and I think that Naruto has realized that as well" Azazel nodded his head, using his hand to scratch his beard when Naruto blown away the wave of flame with his hands "keep this one and also with Naruto keep on bumping her endless energy like this, she will be as strong as her eldest brother in no time"

"And we supposed to fight with monsters like that!" Issei shouted, clearly voiced out everyone's thought "you got to be kidding me!"

"Oh you have no idea" the leader of Fallen Angel smirked evilly "this is just the tip of the gigantic iceberg, the real problem is the rest of his peerage. Those girls has grown from lovers of a certain Phenex to well-trained warrior by using Naruto's training methods"

"A strong King, a loyal Queen, a Bishop who is very understanding to the King himself and not to mention very intelligent in tactists and the rest of the Peerage syns with each other in a way no one had ever seen before" Sirzechs sighed with a smile before standing straight up "Their skills balance each other. I don't think I can see such peerage like this ever since Belial became the King of Rating Game"

Again, Rias couldn't believe that she would have to face him if she was able to push through to the final.

Naruto grinned when Ravel attacked him again with a dozen of fireballs heading toward him with such heat that even with one of his strongest state Naruto could clearly feel it on his skin.

But still, it was ten years too soon for Ravel to think that she got him with this.

In a flash, Naruto's body disappeared as he moved with extreme speed toward Ravel without getting hit by any fireballs, moving in a zigzag formation and used his hand to swap away any fireballs that got too close.

Ravel took several steps aback when she saw the yellow flash of lightning slowly getting close to her, losing her balance and fell down to the ground if not for Naruto immediately appeared and caught her in his hands.

"Careful" He grinned and helped Ravel get on her feet before returning to his normal state, at the same time making the cloak Ravel was wearing disappeared as well.

"Thank you Naruto-sama" Ravel smiled at him "so…how did I do, Naruto-sama?" she asked hopefully.

"Your fire, no doubt stronger than Raiser-teme now even without my cloak" Naruto commented "your control is better and the heat is much higher than before, I could feel it even with one of my strongest form" he then patted her head "You will be as strong as Ruval-san soon"

"Don't joke like that Naruto-sama" Ravel slapped his hand away making the older blond chuckled "but still…you're so strong Naruto-sama, I can feel that your power continuous transferred into me for as long as the spar lasted. Just how much energy do you have?"

"Well…" Naruto scratched the back of his head, he always wondering that. That golden state was more or less came from Kurama "…I really don't know" Naruto could fight for days without getting tired, proving that his stamina was way too high even for an Ultimate Class power devil.

Ravel shrugged her shoulders, grabbing a bottle of water and drink from it.

Currently, Naruto was deep in thought.

"Speaking of which…" the boyfriend of Rias Gremory scratched his chin "maybe it time to…"

_Line Break_

"Grayfia, do you know where Naruto-kun is?"

Rias asked Grayfia about their boyfriend, for the later he was also her master. This morning after finishing the training with Ravel and the other girls of his peerage, Rias planned to ask Naruto to go shopping with her but the next moment she took his eyes away from her, he disappeared without a trace.

She was expecting him to be here with Grayfia but Rias was very surprise to find the maid alone and ironing Naruto's clothes.

"I thought he's with you Ojou-sama" Grayfia replied before returning back to what she was doing "guess I was wrong" she then picked up his shirt before folding it neatly and put i

"Hm? Then where could he be?" Rias asked herself while looking around with hands on her hip. Naruto could hide his present quite well so she couldn't be able to sense him anywhere, even after channeling her magic into her bracelet, he didn't response at all, which was a really surprise.

"Have you asked Ravel-sama?" Grayfia advised, she too, was wondering wherever about Naruto is "maybe he is with her"

"Uhm, maybe...I guess" Rias nodded, lately Naruto had spent a lot of time around his peerage especially Ravel for both training purpose and strengthen their relationships. Rias even saw the two walking with each other in the garden, talking as if they were already husband and wife and been in love for years.

At first, Rias thought it was normal for Naruto to spend more time with Ravel than the other members of his peerage even Yubelluna who had grown a lot closer to Naruto as well. The two shared a very sacred bond with each other, making Ravel the only one able to use a part of his power to add him in battlefield.

It was still a mystery for them of just excatly how powerful was Ravel when the bond acts on itself and wrapped Ravel in the coat of Naruto's energy, but the level of her magical energy alone was enough to rival Rias herself and even some of the higher high-class devils. Naruto was probably teaching Ravel how to use his cloak in the most effective way.

"Let's go Ojou-sama, I got something to tell Naruto-sama as well" Grayfia said as she stood beside the youngest child of the Gremory Household, who then nodded and led the way outside the caslte to get to Naruto's training ground.

_Line Break_

"Naruto-sama? I thought he was with you Rias-sama, I haven't seen him since morning"

"Me neither Rias-sama"

Ravel and Yubelluna both shook their head, making Rias frown. If Naruto wasn't with Ravel then maybe he was with the other girls of his peerage, but if Yubelluna said she haven't seen him as well, then trying to search for him would be very hard.

"Where is that idiot?" Rias scolded, if she didn't know any better, she would say Naruto was ignoring everyone and minding his own business without letting his friends knew about it.

"We could ask Ikaros, she could find Naruto even if he try to hide from us" Rias couldn't help but nodded her head at Ravel's advice, for some reason the robot-Angel's sensor could always be able to find Naruto even if he tried to hide his magical signature. The angels and Ajuka had designed Ikaros to always be able to get to Naruto's side and help him whenever she wanted to or Naruto…captured and no one could find him.

A moment later, Rias and Grayfia with Ravel and Yubelluna walking behind them found Ikaros playing with Millicas inside of his room. The Fallen Angel was sitting on the ground while slowly running her hand on the watermelon's surface, her face as usual void of any emotion.

"Ikaros" after being able to shake Millicas off the friendly Angel and sent him to Dining hall for breakfast, Rias turned to the angeloid who was looking at her with the same emotionless eyes "can you find Naruto-kun?"

There's a moment of silence before the pink hair angel opened her lips to speak.

"Master is in his room" she said shortly.

"Huh, but I was…" Rias stopped and had a feeling of slapping herself for being such an idiot "Oh yeah, I nearly forgot that"

Rias had her own room, which was now shared by both her and her boyfriend but it didn't mean Naruto never had his own room. There was a room at the second floor which the walls were panted orange and lot of orange stuffs inside that could easily burn anyone's eyes because of the color, so Rias sealed that room off and forced Naruto to sleep with her in her room from that day.

Naruto's old room was the last place she would want to think about, so of course she couldn't think of wherever about Naruto was.

"Let's go, let's see what he is up to" Rias said and pulled everyone with her, with Ikaros followed behind them out of curiosity.

_Line Break_

Along the way, the group got the company of the rest of Rias' peerage along with a worn out Issei Hyoudou, who just got a day off thank to his hard work by Tannin the dragon. They were all wondering where was their favorite blond, who was always the first one to raise and shine in the morning. All head to Naruto's old room and Rias was the one who knocked on the floor.

"Naruto-kun, are you in there?" There was no reply.

"My sensor tell me that he's in the room" Ikaros said, looking at the door

"Naruto-kun, if you don't open the door I will kick it off!" she always wanted to destroy this room when she was young, but Naruto didn't allow her to do so.

Before Rias could do what she intend to, Ikaros raised her hands and punched the door with such force that it sent the wooden door flying across and landed on the other side of the room, breaking into piece much to everyone's amaze.

"Gah!" they all heard his shouted, looking inside everyone saw that Naruto was sitting with his legs crossing on the bed "I'm trying to concentrate here" he shouted loudly.

"Naruto-kun so this is where you are?" Rias smirked victoriously while walking into the orange room, with her peerage following shortly behind "what are you thinking?" she asked while giving a light punch on his arm "you got everyone worry for disappearing like that"

"Sorry Rias-chan" He chuckled.

"What are you doing Naruto-sama?" Akeno asked, trying to snug closer to him but Rias was way faster than her and held her black haired Queen back with the most 'innocent' smile.

"Well, remember what I told you about me have figured it out a way to find memories back?" everyone froze and widened their eyes "well I think it is about time I get them back, to find out the truth"

"All these past months I live with the thought that my only purpose in life was to kill Rias-chan" The crimson haired heiress looked away a little "without knowing anything about my real family or where the powers I was using to fight for everyone coming from. I think it time you know"

Everyone was silent because they didn't know what to say. Everyone, especially those who had spent their childhood life with him knew about his past more than everyone else.

"Now come to think of it…" Naruto then crossed his arms across his chest "How about you all come to see it with me?" they were stunned at his declaration "My memories"

"Naruto-kun…it is your privacy, I don't think we should…"

"Nah nah don't worry Rias-chan" he smiled at his girlfriend "you're all a part of my family right? Sharing my memories with you guys is the least I can do to repay the debt of taking care of me when I was young" he then scratched the back of his head "plus, I don't think I will be able to handle it alone so maybe I will need some other people to help me with this"

"What do you mean?" Grayfia asked with a calm tone, but she already saw the reason behind it.

"You see, I found a way to regain my memories however…" he then pointed to his head "because everything was erased from my mind, to be able to regain all those memories again I have to somehow force my brain to go through everything I have experienced again. Everything I saw, everything I felt, the pain, the hot, the happiness and even the sadness… I have to make my brain to go through it again"

"It takes a lot of time to have all of it back, so I have to force all of my lost memories into my brain all at once to speed up and more or less the overwhelm information will damage my brain, at least that what I think."

"Oh, like the Internet" Issei said loudly and Naruto couldn't help but nod his head, that explanation was simple, but gathered what he mean.

"So in order to reduce the pain you're saying that we should all share the same mind with you" Grayfia spoke up "link our conscious and brain together right, we will see what you see and feel what you feel?"

"No, I think it will be just see what I see" Naruto shook his head "the magic I am able to use is only capable of transferring the information that my brain processed from my eyes only, so you won't have to feel what I feel don't worry"

"I plan to lend the help through my clones but since everyone is here, why not ask your help as well" He smiled at them, knowing full well that these people would provide him the help he wanted, even if Naruto didn't really want to bother them.

Kurama was the one who came up with this idea after all, even though Naruto opposed it at first, saying that he could handle the memories alone and didn't want to trouble Rias-chan and everyone with his problem.

Rias looked around and saw the determination in everyone eyes, even Issei who had the usual perversely expression disappeared on his face.

She wanted to help Naruto just like everyone around her.

It was never enough to repay him of what he had done for them, but helping him would be the least they could do right now.

"We will help you Naruto-kun" Rias smiled at him "Just tell us what we should do"

"Thank you Rias-chan" He smiled brightly at them.

_Line Break_

The next thing Rias Gremory knew after Naruto casted that spell on her and everyone was darkness.

Slowly opening her eyes, Rias glanced down slightly and saw she was lying on her front, on a water surface and yet she felt herself completely dry.

Standing up slowly, supporting her body with all four, the crimson haired heiress then suddenly felt a tingle of pain from the deep of her mind but it disappeared as fast as it appeared.

Everything around them was dark and she couldn't see anything other than the wide area of water.

"Rias?" Rias looked up and saw Akeno slowly walking toward her, slowly making herself known.

"Akeno" the King smiled before taking her Queen's hand, letting the Akeno pulled her up to her feet "Where is everyone?"

"I don't know Rias" Akeno shook her head "I saw Yuuto-kun a moment ago but he went somewhere else to find the other" she then looked around "Where are we anyway?"

"I don't know Akeno, but I have the feeling that this is Naruto-kun's mind" their conscious was linked to each other through Naruto, so it wouldn't be a surprise if this was Naruto's brain "well I hope it is not because it is empty" the both chuckled at that before starting to search for everyone else.

It didn't take them long to find the others. About a minute or so they reunited with Grayfia, Ravel and Naruto's Queen Yubelluna before Kiba and the rest of her peerage made their present to Rias. Ikaros stayed outside to watch over their sleeping body and since her mind wasn't like them, Naruto couldn't risk using the magic on her incase he accidentally damage her brain.

"So is anyone knows where we are?"

"**Naruto's mindscape**"

Rias' question was answered because the next moment that booming voice was heard, everything around them suddenly lighted up.

"DEAR MAOU!" Issei shouted when he finally saw what standing behind him and clearly the one who just spoke up

Behind them was a creature reminded them greatly of Yasaka's full Youkai form, a kitsune with red-orange fur and red eyes, it possessed the upper-body structure of a human, complete with opposable thumbs on its clawed hands.

The fox was big, bigger than any creature they had ever seen in their life. Issei could clearly see that this Nine-tails fox was even bigger than Tannin himself, standing roughly the same height as the entire mountain and the combination size of its tails were even greater than its own body.

Everyone immediately took caution when the fox suddenly bared it fangs to them before roaring out powerfully, knocking a few of them to their back but the stronger ones were all ready to fight. Issei even screamed out like a girl when the fox teeth was inches from him, being the one who was nearest to Kurama

"**HAHAHAH!**" the fox suddenly laughed with a booming voice "**I have always wanted to do that**"

"In the name of Maou, who are you?!" Grayfia asked loudly with a calm and cold voice, her hands were radiating with ice magic. She didn't know if she could use her magic in here or not, but clearly she was the strongest person here and if she must, she would protect the other with her life against this creature.

"**The name Kurama**" he brought out his hand and flicked Grayfia with his index finger, making the white haired maid fell on her butt "**and as you can see, I'm a Kyuubi just like that blonde vixen**" it was clear that he was referencing to Yasaka

"You…you look just like Naruto's Youkai form" Akeno could see the resembles between Kurama and the formed Naruto used to battle along side with Yasaka at the end of the battle at Kyoto "You're his power"

"**Wrong! I lend him my power**" Kurama said.

"Wait a minute" Rias then looked at Kurama with wide eyes, remembering the voice she heard the night many years ago from Naruto "You're that voice…you were the one who stopped Naruto eight years ago, weren't you?"

"**You're welcome**" the fox gave a foxy grin.

"Thank you…Kurama-san" Rias smiled at him and this made everyone lowered their guard down a bit. It seemed that this nine-tail fox was friendly.

"Kurama-san, can I ask where is Naruto-sama?" Ravel took a step forward nervously.

"**The brat is going through his memories I am transferring to him**" Kurama crossed his arms across his chest "**I'm with Naruto from the day he was born, so I know everything about his past. The guy who captured Naruto clearly knew what to do. He wiped all of Naruto's memories from his head so the only option for him is me giving him my own memories**"

"W-What about us?" Issei asked nervously

"**Well I can tear you apart and see if the Dragon Ddraig is a worthy opponent or not**" the fox smirked making Issei shouted in terror, Gasper already passed in fear out and strangely, his usual box was here with him as well "**just kidding…Naruto tell me to show you guys his memories**"

"And?"

"**Why should I?**" everyone face-palmed "**I will still give you some access to his memories, to show you his memories just like you ask, but I won't show you all of it, just some important moments of his life. The rest you will have to ask him**"

"Well I guess that is fine enough for us" Xenovia put her sword away, ready to cut down this fox if he ever dared to refuse. It seem that their power could work fine in here.

"**Good**" the nine-tails fox nodded his head before smiling "**Let's go then**"

Then, in a blur the surrounding around them changed

* * *

_**End of chapter 20**_

* * *

_**Author's note: I'm sorry for taking this long to write this chapter and a very short chapter too.**_

_**It is because that I can't put my mind into writing when the results of my exam was coming near, I was so nervous that I literary sleep all days to forget that nervousness :p.**_

_**But everything went smoother than I thought. I got a flying color results for my effort these past twelve years and I think that I have a very bright future ahead of me now. I tried to finish this chapter in less than three hours so hope you all like it.**_

_**This chapter was published to tell you that I will definitely continue this story and currently working on the next chapter right now.**_

_**Oh, those who I PM to become my Beta-readers, please PM me again to tell me that you're ready to take the next chapter (This chapter was short so you don't have to beta it, we will start from next chapter)**_

_**I will see you soon next chapter, with will be logner I promise :D**_

_**Please READ and REVIEW**_

_**Tina…Out!**_

_**Next chapter: We love you, son**_

_**P/S: who pissed my brother off with his story the Prince of Olympus, I think he lost the will to write fanfiction again because some of the reviews lately? And is anyone up to writing the Reading story for this story? I would love to read if it is possible XD.**_


	22. Chapter 21

"Naruto" Normal Speech.

'Naruto' Normal Thought.

"**_Rasengan_**" Magic/Jutsu.

"**Kurama**" Demon/Monster/Bijuu Normal Speech.

'**_Kurama_**' Demon/Monster/Bijuu Thought.

**_Naruto DxD – Purpose of Living_**

**_Chapter 21_**

**_We love you, son_**

In a flash of light, their surrounding changed. From nothingness the whole group saw themselves standing in some kind of large classroom and have high ceilings, based on a theory that larger classrooms lead to expansive education, expanding even to the blackboard itself. In front of the blackboard was a podium, situated far from the students' desks and put in a position where the teacher can view everyone at once.

Kids around the age of seven and eight was sitting and chatting excitedly to each other.

"Wow, where are we?" Rias looked around, amazed.

"**This is Ninja Academy**" Kurama booming voice was heard, but they couldn't see him anywhere "**the place where kids train to become ninja, just like Naruto**"

"Just like Naruto-kun? You mean…"

"Guys, look!" Kiba spoke up loudly as he stood in front of the windows.

Everyone quickly gathered in front of the windows and looked outside, gasping in shock at what they were seeing.

It was a mountain that greatly resembled Mount Rushmore of The USA but with only three faces carved on it. Bellow it was a multi houses with strange designs with various kind of shops they could think of, streets that filled with civilians who were walking while chatting with each other, the whole making a large village, surrounded by forest and such richness in nature that could even rival Sitri family, which was the place that had the most nature reserves among the few territories belonging to High-Class Devils.

"**This is Konohagakure no Sato, the hidden village of the Land of Fire**" Kurama informed them "**this is Naruto's home**"

"Amazing" Grayfia then realized as she called out loudly "but wait Kurama-san, Land of Fire?" Grayfia had lived for more than two hundred years and yet all her life she didn't know anything about a land called Land of Fire, unless…

"**Yes, your Naruto came from a very different dimension**" everyone widened their eyes at Kurama's declaration "his world is called Elemental Nations. Countries operated as separate political entities and are presumably all monarchies, ruled by daimyō, who stands equally in rank with the Hidden Villages' Kage. The Naruto world is similar to feudal Japan of your world in many aspects"

Rias nodded her head. That was the reason why she couldn't find anyone name Iruka no matter how much documents she searched. It wasn't because he didn't exist but it was because he was at a very different world than them.

"**Konoha is the strongest Shinobi villages out there**" Kurama said "But that is for later, now you should return your attention to the classroom"

Just as everyone turned around, the door was opened and a man in his late thirty stepped in, he was wearing a pair of dark blue shirts which had the red swirl patterns on the shoulders, along with matching colored pants over a green flak jacket which also had a red swirl on the back, and pockets on the chest area.

"Okay class silent" he called out loudly to the classroom and instantly the student shut their voice "good, please come in Kushina-san"

Stepping into the classroom was a young little girl who had a cute, round face and her red hair naturally framing both side of her face while the rest fell freely on her back. Her attire was a sleeveless kimono-style blouse that was yellow in color and held closed with a green obi over a short-sleeved mesh shirt with a pair of dark blue shorts and brown shinobi sandals.

Everyone couldn't help but admit that she was really cute, but for those who spent childhood with Naruto, they couldn't help but think that her face was somewhat familiar.

"Alright, we have a new student today" the teacher said as he put a hand on the red hair girl's back "who will be attending the Academy" the girl opened her eyes and looked around nervously before gathering her courage and shouted out loudly.

"I'm Kushina Uzumaki, dattebane!" she then realized what she just said and covered her mouth in embarrassment "oh"

There were a long moment of silent coming from Rias and everyone, as they stood speechless at the girl whose name was Kushina Uzumaki

"No way" Akeno was the first one who broke the silent as she stared at Kushina with wide eyes while the classroom laughed at her catch-phrase "don't tell me that this is…"

"**Yes, this was Kushina Uzumaki**" Kurama said, smirking slightly "**Naruto's mother**"

"Look at the color of her hair" the kid laughed while pointing at Kushina, who lowered her face while using her finger to caress a strand of her band "How do you get it that red?" they all laughed.

"Those brats, what's up with red hair?" Rias cried while gritting her fist. While the color of Kushina's hair was nowhere near as deep as Rias' crimson hair, but the fact that she shared something in common with Naruto's mother made her feel happy "Kushina-san's hair is beautiful"

"Indeed she is" Akeno nodded her head with a smile.

"I…" Kushina then looked up and shouted out loudly "I'm going to become the village's first female Hokage!" her words made the entire class stunned, all save for one boy.

Again, everyone gasped when they saw the boy stood up, wearing a simple white suit of clothing with green trimmings and a hood. He had bright, blue eyes and spiky, blond hair. He also had jaw-length bangs framing either side of his face.

"Is that Naruto's father when he was young?" Grayfia asked. She could clearly see Naruto's brilliant blue eyes and spiky golden blond hair were inherited from his father.

"**Minato Namikaze**" Kurama voice was heard "**and yes, he is Naruto's father. This is the day his parent met**" the girls all cooed at that, getting excited at the idea of a romantic story between these two.

"I want to be a great Hokage, who will be admired by everyone in the village too" Minato said with a warm smile, but Kushina only glared at him.

"What is Hokage Kurama-san?" Irina asked loudly, looking up at the ceiling as if she was talking to Kurama.

"**The Hokage are the leaders of Konohagakure. They are generally acknowledged as the strongest in the village, although ideology and renown plays a large part in their nomination for the position**" the fox paused for a second before saying "**Those three face carved onto the mountain outside are the previous and current Hokage of the village. One of the founders and also the Sodaime Hokage of Konoha, Hashirama Senju. The Nidaime Hokage and also the younger brother of the first, Tobirama Senju. And currently at this point of the memories, the Sandaime Hokage, Sarutobi Hiruzen**"

"So both Kushina-sama and Minato-sama dreamed of becoming the leader of their village" Ravel nodded her head "Did any of them become the Hokage Kurama-san?"

"**You will have to wait and see**"

The scene then changed to the break time between class, Kushina, who was scolding and standing with her back leaning at the end of the class with boy surround around her. Minato was sitting at his seat while talking to another boy of his class.

"Tomato" one of the boy shouted while pointing his hand at Naruto's mother "from today, we're going to call you tomato" the boys laughed "you have a fat, round face with red hair"

"While I don't like the boys bullying Kushina-sama" Yubelluna commented for the first time "I have to admit that the way her red hair framed her round face truly look like tomatoes" everyone nodded, agreeing with Naruto's Queen's thought.

"I hate tomatoes!"

"Me too!"

"I never eat it in my salad!"

"Hey! Wasn't that indirectly saying that they hate Kushina-san?" Rias scolded, she wanted to knock the boy for his silliness, but this was a memories, there were nothing she could do.

"Typical boy" Grayfia sighed.

"A tomato that everyone hates" the boy said loudly "could never be accepted at as the Hokage"

"Never mind that"

Kushina then turned her eyes slightly to the left side of the class and saw Minato was looking at her, her eyes widened a little but the scowl was still there so the blond boy quickly looked away.

"It's the Tomato Festival!" a boy with large black hair and chubby face grabbed Kushina's hair, making the red hair girl gritted her teeth in anger "It's time to havest!" all laughed, only increased Kushina's anger as well as the group who was viewing the memories.

The red hair young girl's hand then suddenly shot up and grabbed the boy who was holding her hair's wrist with deep anger in her eyes.

"Who are you calling Tomato?" Kushina then tightened the grip to the point the boy cried out with his fingers twitching in pain, letting go off her hair "Now you listen… I hate tomato too dattebane!" everyone then paled and sweat dropped when Kushina used both hands to grab the boy, swinging him around and sent the boys flying away.

She then jumped on one boy who was on the ground and sat herself on his back, keeping the boy in place and punched him rapidly on the back of his head much to the shock of everyone.

"Keep calling me tomato!" She then brought both of her fists together and brought it down his head "and you're going to get it, dattebane!"

"Ara" Akeno gasped slightly with a hand to cover her giggle "it seems that Kushina-sama is a little tomboyish and short temple don't you think?"

"For a young girl she is quite strong" Rias couldn't help but sigh in relief, it seems that Kushina Uzumaki wasn't that easy to bully.

They then saw Minato once again turned his head to look at Kushina, who was still giving one hell of a beating to the boys. His face then spread out in a smile but it quickly shut down by Kushina who turned her face to him with her fist brought out

"What are you laughing at?"

The boy then flinched and turned away while sweating nervously.

Kushina then continued to fight the boys despite their numbers she still had the upper hand with the deceptive strength and fierce bare-hand fighting skills, pummeling several kids "half to death" for teasing her. The fight became more violent as the boy ran away but Kushina still grabbed all of them and pulled them back to deliver a hard punch to the face, effectively knocking them out.

Everyone, save for Grayfia backed off at the other side of the classroom when Kushina's expression darkened and her eyes glowed yellow dramatically with her hair flying wildly behind her.

"She is a monster!" was all Issei said but clearly able to gather all the ideas about this young woman.

From that day, the bloody Habanero was born.

"**Kushina used to hate her hair and its color very much**" Kurama said as they watched the girl fought with a Gennin, going as far as pulling her hair off when the ninja held her back with her long red hair "**But it was changed thank to this**"

Scene changed again and they saw a much older Kushina, wearing the same attire but with a head protector with the symbol of Konoha on the metal plate, walking into her house, which was a large mansion resembled the old and traditional Japanese house while looking around.

"I'm home" she said loudly "anybody here?" she pushed a door opened and looked inside for a moment "no one here" she then about to walk away when suddenly, Kushina widened her eyes and returned back to the room.

"No, run!" Rias shouted when she saw three shinobi with a different symbol than Konoha's emerged from the shadows, smirking.

"Someone, help!" Kushina immediately ran away while screaming out in fear, but she suddenly tripped over and fell down to the ground. The three shinobi immediately jumped in and captured her, tying Kushina's hands behind her back and brought her away before any other member of her family could return.

"**Those Ninjas were from Kumogakure, they were there to kidnap her**" everyone quickly ran after the three shinobi who now already outside of the village, the sky above them was getting dark but with their powerful eyesight they could see everything clearly.

"But why?" Kiba asked with Asia on his shoulder, since then nun couldn't move as fast as them he was the one who were helping her.

"**You see, her chakra was a little bit special**" Kurama said "**and before Naruto, she was the Jin…she was the one who I was sealed into. Kumo knew about this so they came to kidnap Kushina in order to make use of my power**"

Everyone nodded their head and kept on following the group. The moon was high on the sky and yet no one appeared to save Kushina. The group then slow down, thinking that they were safe now since they already far away from the village

Grayfia, while walking couldn't help but feel worried for the young lady. However after a moment she noticed something on the ground and stopped, lowering her body down and saw a few strands of Kushina's red hair on the ground. Looking up she focused her eyes on the path they just crossed and saw a few other strands of red hair as well.

"Smart girl" a smile made it to the beautiful maid's face as she understood what Kushina wanted to do with her hair.

"What is it Grayfia?" Rias asked, crouching down at Grayfia's level

"You saw this?" Grayfia pointed to the hairs on the ground "they are Kushina-san's hairs, I saw some over there too"

"She was marking her trail" Rias nodded her head in realization but a frown then made it to her face. She was worried for Kushina's well being just like anyone else "but do you think that anyone could notice this?"

"I don't know Rias-sama" Grayfia then stood up and walked ahead with Rias right beside her "I only hope that someone would"

Not even a minute later when the group about to reach the border between nations, when all hope seemed to disappear from Kushina's eyes as her steps became lifeless, a shadow suddenly shot down from a tree without a sound and took out the Kumo's shinobi easily before jumping away before the others could notice him.

Everyone cheered out when they eyes caught a glimpse of Minato's blond hair as he once again jumped down again and delivered a strong spinning kick to the ninja at the left.

"Wow, Naruto-nii's dad is so cool" with the last Ninja, even when he already put on his guard with a kunai in hands, Minato still be able to take him down, sending the man flying into a tree and knocking him out.

He then touched his foot down to the ground and stood in front of Kushina, who was still walking and didn't know that the kidnappers had already be taken care of. The cloud above them float away from the moon, letting its light shone down and made Minato appear in front of Kushina's eyes.

"Hey, are you alright?" he asked with a kind tone "I came to rescue you" the girl looked up and a smile then made it to her face, hope returned to her violet orbs.

Kushina then fell down to her knees and was about to fall all her front down to the ground if not for Minato quickly ran over to her and catch Kushina before falling.

"Everything is going to be fine" he then put his hand underneath Kushina's knees much to her surprise.

"Hey wait" but he already got her in his hands, bridal style and pushed chakra to his feet and jumped away. The devils and angel brought out their wings to follow the couple with a smile on their face

Kushina then looked down Minato's hands and saw a few strands of her hair there, she then widened her eyes and asked with a quite tone.

"That's…"

"Your hair is beautiful so I noticed it right away" Minato said with a smile, the red head Kunoichi then looked away.

"But how come you always been ignoring me?"

"Because I believe that you can take care of yourself" that made Kushina and everyone surprise "that I know you're strong, both in body and in spirit" he then landed down on top of a tree and looked at her "but still this is a war fight, the fight between villages. It different than all your battle…so I came"

"But why?" Naruto's mother asked softly.

"It simple…because I didn't want to lose you" it was so beautiful that even Issei Hyoudou was trying to hold back his tear. They had never seen such a romantic moment like this before, sure there were moments of Sirzechs Lucifer and Grayfia in the last war but it was nothing compare to this.

"But I'm an outsider"

"No you're not…" Minato said softly "You're living in Konoha, that mean no matter where you came from you're one of us" he then smiled at her and Kushina's eyes soften, she kept on looking at the boy who had saved her life.

The memories soon fade away leaving everyone in the darkness once again.

"It…is so beautiful" Akeno couldn't help but say that, she always love romantic stories but seeing a special one like this with her own eyes truly warm her heart up.

"Yes it is" Rias smiled softly and everyone nodded their head, even Gasper was having a smile on his face that they rarely seen on the super shy Hikikomori.

"Naruto-sama sure have great parent" the surrounding changed once again after Yubelluna said that, this time they were at a hallway, with a teenager Kushina Uzumaki walking with an unreadable expression on her face.

"Wow, she is freaking beautiful" Issei dropped his mouth to the ground in shock but no sooner did he say that, Koneko delivered a hard punch to his grip making the pervert boy cried out in pain and dropped to his knees.

Even if the group didn't quite agree with Issei's pervert mind, they couldn't help but admit that Naruto's mother was indeed very beautiful. Her red hair had grown longer, still perfectly framing her face with two bangs slightly longer now. Kushina wore a short-sleeved, tan kimono-like blouse with a dark embroidered border, held closed with a black obi, a dark skirt and stockings that stopped at her thighs along with brown sandals.

Kushina then stood in front of a room and pushed the door open, inside was an elderly woman sitting on a bed with her hair hanged into her back with the maroon hair color, with two buns in her hair and wore a simple loose fitting kimono held closed by a simple dark-coloured obi.

"Mito-sama" Kushina greeted her and walked inside, standing in front of the elderly woman named Mito.

"**She was Mito Uzumaki, the Sodaime Hokage's wife and my first vessel**"

The woman just smiled warmly at Kushina and took the younger girl's hand into her.

Kneeling on the ground with her head resting against Mito's abdomen, letting Mito slowly patting her head and ran her fingers through her long beautiful red head.

"Like you, I was brought to this village to become the vessel for the Kyuubi" Mito said kindly "I can imagine your shock when you learned of this. How sad you must have been." Kushina's expression turned into sadness as she stayed silent "how you have suffered. You can tell me the truth"

"Hai" the girl whispered softly and turned her head up to look at the elderly Uzumaki.

"Suffered? What did she mean suffer?" Rias asked with confuse in her tone.

"**There are eight beasts other than myself, with our tails increased from one to nine**" Kurama spoke up once again "**We are called Bijuu and the term used for the vessels of the tail-beasts were Jinchuriki, literally meaning: power of human sacrifice**"

"Human sacrifice?" Asia asked, horrified.

"**Although humanity would for centuries exploit the tailed beasts as sources of power, it would not be until after the establishment of the hidden villages that the practice of creating jinchūriki resumed. The new hidden villages, each with their own tailed beasts, started sealing the beasts into selected villagers in Konohagakure this was done to protect the village from its beast, me**" Kurama scolded a little "**though the jinchūriki were meant to be nothing more than military potential, with little regard for the jinchūriki or even the tailed beast**. **Because of the difficulties involved when learning to control a tailed beast and the history the tailed beast itself may have with a village, jinchūriki are often hated and ostracised by their fellow villagers, treated as no different than the beast they contain**"

"**And let me tell you, with the powerful beasts like us roaming around, human don't like us one bit"**

"But this is terrible" Irina shook her head "how could they do that?"

"Kushina-san was forced to become one when she was so young" Rias then realized it "Naruto have you in his body, then that mean"

"**I will say that he didn't have a very happy childhood in this village**" was all Kurama's words before he became silence.

"Now listen carefully" said Mito "Indeed, we are the vessels of the Nine-tails. However there is a way to find happiness, even if you must live at a Jinchuuriki, by filling ourselves with love first. You would be able to live a happy life"

"Kushina-san found love in Minato-san" Rias nodded her head with a smile, glad that at least Kushina didn't have to live such a terrible life Kurama had said.

Scene changed once again, this time they were on the rooftop of a building, with Shinobi standing in line behind a man wearing a white and red hat with the Kanji symbol of 'fire' at the front.

"Look!" Xenovia pointed her hand to the front, making everyone turned their head to that direction and widened their eyes in surprise.

The spiky golden-blond hair of Minato Namikaze couldn't be mistaken as he was standing in front of them, wearing a short-sleeved long white haori over his normal attire. The haori was decorated by red flame-like motifs on the edges, with the kanji for "Fourth Hokage" written vertically down the back.

"No way" everyone was shocked. Minato had done it.

He became the Yondaime Hokage of Konoha.

_Line Break_

"ARGHHH! IT HURTS, DATTEBANE!" everyone backed off as Kushina's ear-tearing scream.

They were in some kind of a room that was lightened up by candle. Kushina was lying on a table with Minato standing beside her with both hands on her heavily pregnant stomach, which was having various kinds of kanji words formed into a very complex seal.

Another elderly woman was at the end of Kushina's bed with a white wearing nurse standing beside her.

"Is this…"

"**Yes, this was the day Kushina gave birth to Naruto, October tenth**" Kurama nodded his head "**The day it all began**" they didn't like the sound of that one bit.

"Hey, is she alright?" Minato asked worriedly while looking at his wife "I have never seen Kushina in so much pain"

"She is alright" The brown haired woman said, focusing in her task at hand "Never mind that, just stay focus on the Kyuubi's seal" she said with a firm tone.

"**During childbirth, the seal of a female jinchuuriki is the weakest, which made it easy for me to break out of the seal during that time so Minato was there to make sure I won't do it**" Kurama said "**you can say that I didn't like the human very much back then**"

The childbirth continued and the girls soon all a little worry looking at Kushina, who was still screaming out in pain. They hoped that it was because of Kurama trying to break out of the seal and the pain during childbirth wasn't that much. Sure it would be the greatest moment of a woman's life to see their children, but the pain during childbirth was something they always afraid of.

"But…she's…" Minato looked at his wife with super worry eyes.

"You're the Yondaime Hokage right?! Act like one!" the elderly woman said loudly before returning her eyes to Kushina "a man would have dropped dead from such pain long ago. But women are strong"

"I agree" Grayfia said blankly with her arms crossed underneath her chest.

"Ara, it's the reason why women have to be the one who give birth to their child from the beginning you know?" Akeno giggled.

Kiba and Issei didn't know what to say so they stayed silent.

The seal on Kushina's stomach darkened, making Minato gritted his teeth.

"Hang in there, Naruto!" he said, his expression became more determine.

"I can see his head" the nurse said "you're almost there, Kushina!" the girls smiled at that, they couldn't wait to see an infant Naruto.

However, it looked like Minato was struggling with the seal as he closed his eyes, his body was shaking.

"Naruto, come out quickly" he was trying not to yell "Kyuubi, you stay put!"

"**Ufufu, I would never stay put Minato**" They heard the Kyuubi's evilly chuckle.

"How can you still joke in a time like this?" Rias called out loudly.

With one more strong push and a scream of pain, the loud cry of a baby could be heard.

"Naruto-kun" Rias cried out in happiness as she could see a small baby in the nurse hands as she gently brought him close to her. He was crying while gritting both of his hands,

"Hot water, quickly!" the nursed cried to her assistance, who quickly gave her what she need.

Kushina's pain seemed to ease immediately as she panted heavily, sweats covered her face and her entire body. Minato was looking at Naruto with wide eyes, his body froze.

And at the same time, tears fell down their cheeks when they heard the cry of their son. The girls were crying in happiness at the birth of Naruto Uzumaki, even Grayfia had dropped her usual blank face and replaced with a very beautiful and happy smile, the boys like Issei were trying to keep their tears at bay, not wanted to showing their weak side at all.

"He's born" Minato whispered softly, looking at Naruto who was now wrapped warmly in a blanket "I'm a father today" he smiled widely while using his arms to wipe away the tears of happiness.

"He's a healthy babe" the nurse informed and Minato was about to come closer when suddenly the nurse pulled away "Don't touch him, the mother sees him first" she said with a stern tone, making Minato's smile dropped and stepped back and let the nurse walked pass him.

The brown haired woman gently moved Naruto down to Kushina's eyes level, making the mother smiled.

"Naruto…I finally get to see you"

"You will have a lot of times later"

The nurse moved away and Minato walked closer to his wife, putting his hand onto hers with a smile.

"Kushina…thank you" he said softly before his expression immediately lightened up, punching his palm with his other hand he yelled "Yosh, now that you've gone through childbirth, but I'm going to completely seal the Nine Tails" after saying that he put his hand on the seal again.

But the next second, a horrified and painful screamed tore through the scene full of happiness, tearing everyone's eyes away from the young couple.

"Biwako-sama, Taji" Minto cried out in shock as the two nurses dropped to the ground.

"NO!" The group showed when they saw a masked man with a black cloak covered his body and a hood covered his head.

And he was holding little Naruto in his hand.

"Yondaime Hokage Minato, get away from the Jinchuriki" he said with a calm tone, his left hand was right above Naruto's face as if he was ready to kill the little babe "otherwise, this child life with end in one minute" he threatened.

"AHhh!" Kushina screamed out in pain when the black seal crawl it way to her face. The black seal on her stomach swelled up bigger.

"Get away from the Jinchuuriki" the masked man said, instantly a kunai was in his hand and he pointed it at Naruto "don't you care what happens to your kid?"

"Wait, calm down!" Minato held a hand up and shouted with a panic tone.

"Speak for yourself Minato" he then lowered Naruto down and said "I'm as cool as I can be" he then threw the child up much to the shock of everyone.

"NARUTO!" They all shouted out in fear just like Kushina as the small babe was helplessly on the air.

The masked man jumped up but Minato was way faster than him, disappeared in a flash before taking Naruto away before the kunai could stab him and appeared with his feet glued to the wall.

"Well I have to hand him to the yellow flash" the masked man said calmly, unsurprised "but I wonder what about the next one" he put his hand in a sign and for just a millisecond they saw a flash of light underneath Naruto's blanket.

But the Yondaime already disappeared much to their shock, the same way Naruto always did with his Hiraishin power.

The memories changed again and this time, they saw Kushina standing on top of a large rock at a lake with both of her hands being tied with black seal.

"I'm going to pull the Kyuubi away from you" the masked man said, standing on the dry ground while looking at Kushina.

"W-what?" Kushina asked in shock.

The masked man made a handseal again and this time, Kushina's entire body was covered in dark orange and red energy, her eyes widened and became hollow, her mouth opened wide as the seal on her stomach finally broken.

"Now then, come out Kyuubi!"

Dark purple and dark energy flowed out endlessly from Kushina's seal and formed into a huge fox head, roaring out in anger before shot to the sky and turned into pure energy.

Kyuubi no Yoko finally freed from the seal holding it all those years ago, nine gigantic tails swung wildly behind it like wild flame.

"Kushina-san!" Rias cried out when the energy disappeared from Naruto's mother, making her collapse to her front.

"Now then, I will go straight to the village" the group was shocked at his declaration. Kurama's power was unimaginable, Naruto had showed them that, and if the masked man decided to bring the beast to the village, Kurama would destroy the whole place.

"Wait" Kushina gritted her teeth and trying to push herself up.

"Uzumaki Shinobi is amazing" the masked man said without turning back "you don't die right away after the Bijuu was extracted"

"**Extracting a bijuu from its vessel mean the death for the holder**" Kurama informed them "**Kushina's life-force was very powerful, even after having me extract from her, she is still alive"**

"You're the Jinchuuriki of Nine-tail" the man said darkly as Kyuubi turned around and bared its fangs at Naruto's mother "I'll use it to kill you"

"NO! DON'T DO IT!" everyone shouted when Kurama brought his hand down to crush Kushina.

However, in a flash Minato appeared and grabbed her in his hands before disappeared again just in time Kyuubi's massive hand slammed down and destroyed the entire place.

Minato reappeared on top of a tree with Kushina in his hand.

"I must say you're as fast as your name Yondaime" the masked man said, looking at the couple "But you're too late now"

Minato then teleported away, leaving the masked man alone with Kyuubi, who then headed to the village.

In all their life they had never seen anything like this, the man unleashed the full anger of Kurama who had been sealed for years on the villages at the middle of the night. No shinobi was able to react to it in time as the beast destroyed everything it saw in its path. With his massive claws, Kurama swiped away the house, killing dozens of the innocent civilian. With its mighty roar the strongest Bijuu blew away the street and houses in front of him, sending the people of Konoha flying while screaming out in pain.

"**Sorry… I was controlled back then**" Kurama said "**Fueled with my anger you can see that I cause a lot of destruction and death that day**" everyone was silent while they watched Kurama unleashed everything on the villagers.

Konoha Shinobi then attacked the beast, but they couldn't do anything other than made them known by the gigantic fox. Kurama glared at them and his attacked became more violent, killing any shinobi who attacked him or even dare to get close with just a swipe of his tails.

Painful cries and screams could be heard everywhere, it was totally a massacre, no one was spared from the beast's fury.

Then suddenly, in the middle of the ocean of flame and destruction, Kurama turned its head to the Hokage monument. Everyone turned their eyes to that direction and saw small hope returned to them when they saw the Yondaime, fully geared up and standing on top of his face, looking at the Kyuubi with a determination expression on his face.

Kurama then opened his mouth as black and white orbs began to gather into a massive dark orb. Everyone paled as they all remembered the Bijuudama back at Kyoto and what it was capable of.

"I can't believe it" Rias shouted when Kurama shot the orb straight toward the Hokage monument with the intent to kill Minato and destroyed everything.

However, after going through various hand seal, Minato summoned a gigantic seal in front of him and muttered something. The bijuudama slammed into the seal but it didn't explode.

Instead, it was sucked into it.

"Amazing" everyone gasped, amazed by such power from the Yonadaime.

The powerful orb was teleported away far from the village and exploded safely outside of their area.

Everyone sighed in relief.

However the masked man then suddenly appeared behind Minato and used some kind of technique that sucked the Hokage into the black socket on his mask.

Scene changed.

"What the hell Kurama!" Issei shouted, he wanted to see what was going to happen between Naruto's father and the masked man

"**Sorry, I can only show you what I saw that day, Minato and that man fought at the different location so I can't show it to you**" said Kurama "**But let just say that Minato defeated him**"

"As expected" Grayfia nodded her head.

"**Now, the next memories will be very painful, so make sure to hold yourself alright**" after saying that, the orange Kyuubi let the memories continue.

They got to a wide area where Kushina and Minato, who was holding Naruto in his arm were standing with the Kyuubi behind them. The mother of Naruto looked very pale and appeared to be seriously weakened due to childbirth and the released of Kyuubi, blood was flowing down the corner of her mouth and her eyes half-lifted.

Golden chains suddenly shot out from Kushina's back and wrapped around the Kyuubi, holding the beast in place.

The red hair woman the coughed violently.

"Kushina" Minato shouted, and Naruto began to cry again.

"Did I wake you up?" Kushina asked her son softly "I'm sorry Naruto"

"Minato…seal the Kyuubi into me" she whispered with a smile "I'm going to draw the Kyuubi with me to death. So we can delay the revival of the Kyuubi"

"…and I will be able to save all of you" she whispered that last part.

Minato froze for a moment before saying

"It's because of you that I became the Yondaime Hokage. You made me a man" the Hokage said with a smile "and you made me this baby's father..and yet…" his smile dropped.

"Minato…don't give me that look…" Kushina smiled "I'm that happy that you loved me. And today…is this child's birthday" young Naruto's lips curled up into a tiny smile, as if he could understand what his mother was saying "if I were to imagine me alive and our future together, the three of us a family… I can't see us having anything but a happy life" tears fell down from everyone's eyes as their listened to Naruto's mother's loving words "If I allowed just one regret, it's that I won't be able to see Naruto grow up. How I wish I could have seen that"

"Kushina…there is no need for you to die with the Kyuubi" Minato spoke up, using his hand to wipe away the tears "preserve what little chakra you have left for a reunion with Naruto" Kushina was stunned at his words "I'll seal all of your remaining chakra inside Naruto. It will be a part of the **Hakke Fujin**" he said "then I will take the Kyuubi with me with the only sealing Jutsu I can do since I'm not a Jinchuuriki."

"**The Shikki Fujin**"

Kushina was shocked and she quickly snapped at her husband.

"But the caster that use that Jutsu…!"

"And one more thing" the Youndaime Hokage continued "I will only seal half of the Kyuubi. Sealing a power this immense is physically impossible. It also strategically unwise. If you take the Kyuubi and its seal with you when you die, there won't be a Jinchuuriki around when he reemerges. That will upset the balance of power between the Tailed-beasts."

"Shikki Fujin will seal half of the Kyuubi with me forever. As for the other half of Kyuubi…"

"He couldn't be serious" Grayfia muttered.

"…I will seal it inside Naruto with the Hakke Fujin" Minato finished with a small smile, making Kushina gasped "I know what you want to say, but remember what Jiraiya-sense said about world upheaval and the calamites that would follow."

"Two things were confirmed for me today. That masked man who attacked you today, is a harbinger of disaster and the one who will stop him is this child" he looked down at Naruto "this infant whose godfather is Jiraiya-sensei, he will open up the future as a Jinchuuriki. I don't know why, but I'm convinced of this" the blond then put his son down to the ground and stood up.

"But Minato, wait…" but the Yondaime had already gone through various handseals before clapping his hands together and crying out "**Hakke Fujin**"

Everyone gasped as a shadowy figure emerged behind him. Humanoid figure that was larger than an average human, possessing long, shaggy white hair, from which two red horns protrude, and dark greyish blue-colored skin. It is draped in a large white garment and carries a set of prayer beads. His mouth which was full of sharp jagged teeth, and a very long, almost serpentine tongue was holding a tanto in it.

"Let's put our trust in this child" he said with a determination tone "He's our son, after all"

"When I finished with the Shikki Fujin, I will seal your chakra inside Naruto. When he tries to control the Kyuubi's power as a Jinchuuriki, I want you to help him out"

"Our son" Kushina gritted her teeth "He's our son, which is why I don't want to put such a terrible burden on him!" she then looked up at her husband's face "and also, why use the Shikki Fujin. If it's just so I can meet a grown-up Naruto even if it's just for a short while, there is no need for you to die!"

"I want you to stay by Naruto as he grows up and protect him. I don't get it" the red head Uzumaki said painfully as more tears fell from her eyes "to keep the balance of the Bijuu? For the sake of the nation and the village? Why must Naruto be sacrificed?" she screamed "why must you sacrifice for me?"

"To forsake one's nation and one's village, is the same as forsaking one's child" Minato muttered with a calm tone "your own homeland was destroyed, so you of all people should know…the harsh life that awaits those without a country"

"Beside, our family is…Shinobi" after saying that, his expression softened "and finally, even if I were to live, I'm no match to you. Even though you won't have much time with him, there are some things only you as his mother can tell Naruto….things that I can't. That's the mother's rule"

"I'm not doing this just for you, I'm doing this for Naruto" he then picked the small babe up "I will gladly die for my son. It's my duty as his father"

"**DAMN YOU, YONDAIME!**" it wasn't the voice of Kurama but the voice of the angry Kyuubi of the memories, which was filled with absolute hatred and anger.

The hand of Shinigami shout out and shot into Kyuubi's body, grabbing his very soul.

"Fujin!" a massive blue energy in the shape of Kurama was pulled out from his body and flew into Minato's stomach as the body of the Yondaime absorbed the massive chakra of the Bijuu into him, leaving behind a black and complex seal on his abdomen.

The Yondaime gritted his teeth, the overwhelmed energy seemed to be too much for him to handle

"**Damn you!**" some of the golden chains then fell from the memory Kurama's body as its gritted his teeth, his body shrunk down a little.

Putting his hand on the ground Minato summoned a small ritual altar with candles surrounded around it.

"Yosh, next will be the Hakke Fujin." The Yondamie stepped forward and gently laid Naruto down "I will seal the Kyuubi inside of Naruto now"

_**Cough**_

The sound of painful coughing from Kushina followed by the sounds of chains being loosened up around the Kyuubi made everyone heart froze as Kurama took his chance and rushed forward with its massive paws raised.

"**RIGHT NOW!**" The gigantic fox cried out victoriously and brought its gigantic and sharp nails down.

"NARUTO-KUN!" Rias cried out, trying to get to Naruto. Tears filled her vision as she completely forgot that this was just a memory and there were nothing she could do.

The crimson heiress then got to Naruto's side and kneed down, using her body to seal the boy just as everyone inside Naruto's mind got beside and also did the same.

But the stabbing sound made everyone froze in shock.

Kurama's sharp claw was stopped just an inch from his body and somehow, human's blood ran from the curved of the claw and dripped down his chest.

Their slowly turned around and cried out in horror at what they were seeing.

Naruto's parent was standing, with Minato behind Kushina as the both of them used their body to stop the nail from getting to their son, both Minato and Kushina were being impaled by a massive claw and yet they were still trying to stop it, as Kyuubi was trying to stab his nail into Naruto in the intention of killing him.

"I said this is the father duty" Minato whispered painfully behind Kushina.

"Then all the more…since I'm his mother" Kushina chuckled and glanced behind her to look at Minato "If the father can do this job, the mother should be even better"

Kushina gritted her teeth as she desperately held onto the ground on which she stood, with her hands tightly wrapped around the Nine-Tails's enormous, elongated nail sticking through her stomach.

Asia collapsed to her knees as she was crying out loud with both hands holding her face, trying to seal her eyes from what happened around her. This was too much for her to handle, seeing such a painful scene like this. Issei wrapped his arms around the former nun and tried to calm her down, but even himself was having trouble keeping his tears at bay, as they fell freely down his cheeks as he stared at the parent of his big brother figure.

Naruto's mother and father coughed out blood as their heels kicked into the dirt, using every last bit of strength they could fathom to prevent the Kyuubi from spearing their baby, who was lying asleep on the Ceremonial Throne that would be used to perform the Hakke Fujin.

"**DAMN YOU!**" the Kyuubi bellowed, attempting to withdraw its paw. However, it was unable to thanks to the chakra chains binding it tightening around his limbs, preventing the demon from moving. "**You mongrel humans… I WILL KILL YOU!**"

"You win…" the woman exclaimed, her voice hoarse from the effort of both holding back the pain and the nail gouging them. "First… (**pant**) argument you've ever won, Minato. (**Pant**) Guess you're really serious…"

Minato grinned. "Thank you, Kushina…"

Relinquishing a hand from the talon the Yondaime Hokage held it out to the side, out of reach of the demon's paw. "_**Kuchiyose no Jutsu**_" A puff of white smoke formed a cloud beside the withering pair of shinobi, and once the fumes cleared it revealed an impatient-looking toad with a rolled up scroll encompassing its mid-section.

The lofty amphibian was at first cross at being summoned, but then when it looked up its look of discontent turned into shock at the sight of a very familiar beast.

"**GAAAAH! The Nine-Tails? And Yondaime? What the hell happened to you?**"

"Gamatora… I'm entrusting you with the key to the seal. Hurry to Jiraiya-sensei and store it with him," Minato stated, using whatever ounces of breath and energy he had left in his body to speak.

He unfurled the scroll around the toad's stomach and with his blood, painted in the necessary seals required for the transition from host to host to occur.

Now that the ownership of the key had been changed, Minato knew immediately what needed to be done.

He finished his scribbling with an affirmative nod, and with a relieved sigh his blood soaked fingers fell away.

The toad the Fourth was addressing nodded in understanding and clapped its hands together. "Got it… good…goodbye, Minato…" Gamatora disappeared the same way he arrived, a white cloud of smoke engulfing him and fading away seconds later.

"That does it," Minato murmured, smiling in relief.

Minato stated with a hand on his wife's shoulder, his voice becoming even hoarser. "I'm going to perform the Eight Trigrams Seal… and leave a bit of my chakra behind with Naruto, too."

Kushina nodded and closed her eyes, tears welling up at the prospect of leaving her son alone.

"There isn't much time left… if you have anything to say to Naruto… say it now…"

Kushina sighed and opened her eyes, revealing them to be heavily clouded with tears. When she looked down upon her sleeping son, safely out of harms reach of the Kyuubi and the death it was wishing upon him, she smiled.

"Naruto, don't be a fussy eater; eat a lot and grow up to be a big boy. Take your bath every day, go to bed early and sleep well. Make friends, it doesn't matter how many… just make sure they're real friends… people you can trust… even if it is a few. And if you want to be a ninja someday… then… study your ninjutsu well," Kushina grinned "I never really was good at it, but maybe you will be. Everyone has things they're good at and things they're not… so don't feel bad if you can't do it all. Make sure you listen to your teachers at the academy." At this point, both Minato and Kushina were smiling happily.

"And remember… avoid the three vices of shinobi: don't borrow money if you can't help it, so save what you earn from missions, no drinking alcohol until you're 20, and don't overdo it or you'll ruin your body. And as for women…" Kushina chuckled. "Well… I'm a woman so I don't really know what to say… but there are only men and women in this world… and you'll want to have a girlfriend some day. Just… try not to pick a weird one… try to find someone like your mother…" the redhead then sighed and shook her head, an ever present, unflinching grin on her face. "And the fourth warning; watch out for Jiraiya-sensei."

Minato couldn't help but share a light laugh at that, knowing full-well what his master was like. They both did.

"Naruto… you're going to experience a lot of pain and suffering," Kushina said, trying to hold back all the tears she could, but was unable to. "Remember who you are… find a goal… find a dream… and don't ever stop trying till it comes true. There's… There's… (sniff)… There's so much more I want to say… so much more I want to teach you…I want to stay with you… I love you…"

Minato blinked, also on the verge of tears himself. But he had to remain firm and rigid. It was what a father should be.

"(Cough)… I'm sorry Minato… I took up all our time," Kushina cried.

"It's okay," Minato murmured, and looked down at his son. "Naruto… this is your dad."

A grin spread across his face.

"Listen… to your motor-mouth mother."

The little Naruto seemed to smile and murmur, rolling a bit in his cradle as if he had heard and understood everything his parents had said to him. This was all the sign Minato and Kushina needed to know that their son had been listening.

Their words and their sacrifice would not be in vain.

"**Hakke Fujin**"

And the painful memory disappeared…

* * *

_**End of chapter 21**_

* * *

**_Author's note: That's the end of chapter 21, I hope you all like it._**

**_You will all happy to hear that my brother had decided to continue The Prince of Olympus, please go to his profile and check it out :D... it is a very good crossover and Naruto and Percy Jackson._**

**_Now before I end this author's note I had a declaration to make. Since a lot of you asking for the original chapter 19, my brother's work when I'm still staying at the hospital, I had decided to let him write a side story of this fics, name Naruto DxD: Gaiden. That side story will be absolute smug story, lemon with plot or something like that, full of lemon in each chapter._**

**_I will put on a poll to see if I should let him start to write it or not :D (and don't worry about the story, it was just a side story and won't affect my original in the slightest). So go to my profile and vote everyone :D._**

**_That's all I want to say._**

**_Please Read and Review_**

**_Tina...OUT!_**

**_P/S: Here is a challenge, I dare you to make a reading story about my Naruto DxD._**


	23. Chapter 22

_**Before this chapter could start I have a few things to announce.**_

_**I came to a dead-end when I tried to write about everyone watching Naruto's past, trust me when I say it was a dead-end. I was really hard to write from that point and took me this much time in order to write this chapter.**_

_**So I had decided to cut short that Arc, making it only a chapter where everyone watching the day where Naruto was born. Please forgive me for this because I came to a very big dead end at that point but still wanted to continue the story at fast as possible, I wasn't be able to think much and especially against re-write about Naruto's past.**_

_**Again...please forgive me for this.**_

_**For those who already reviewed for this chapter (it used to be an author's note) you can leave an anonymous review if you want. I counted more than ome hunred reviews so I hopefully I will get another 100 anonymous reviews XD...tell me what you think about this chapter neh?**_

* * *

"Naruto" Normal Speech.

'Naruto' Normal Thought.

"_**Rasengan**_" Magic/Jutsu.

"**Kurama**" Demon/Monster/Bijuu Normal Speech.

'_**Kurama**_' Demon/Monster/Bijuu Thought.

**_Arc 3: Battle of the Youth_**

_**Naruto DxD – Purpose of Living**_

_**Chapter 22**_

_**Maturing**_

They experienced all of his memories; they went through all of it. From the day he was a young boy being kicked out from the orphanage, looking for food in a garbage bin before the kind Ichiraku gave him the very first meal that filled with love, ramen to the day he became a gennin and started his dream at becoming Hokage, in order to be recognized by the villagers.

They watched him fought to protect the people he care about, saw the determination burning in his eyes, how much he grown up after every battle. They watched him, from a young boy became a man, forced to mature faster than his ages should be.

Even though his friend pierced his chest with a lightning hand, Naruto was still considered that person his brother in anything but blood. Even when he was facing his worst enemies, the one who was the reason why he was an orphan, he still showed unquestionable kindness to that man.

He got a life ahead of him, and to their shock and jealousy, a woman who loved him dearly for almost all of her life...

And yet, that man took everything away from him in just one single night.

Rias Gremory opened her eyes and stood up, she could feel dry tears on her cheeks. She had cried multi times when she was in Naruto's memories.

Slowly, everyone woke up, their consciousness returned to them.

"Naruto-kun" Rias whispered when she saw him already woke up and standing beside the window with his back to them, his hand on the wall.

They wanted to run to him, to comfort him, but the moment they started to do that, Naruto tightened his fist and gave the wall next to the window a hard punch.

"Damn it" he muttered and teleported away before any of them could call out to him

_Line Break_

Naruto Uzumaki, the son of Minato Namikaze, Yondaime Hokage of Konohagakure no Sato and Kushina Uzumaki.

He remembered all of it now, his past life, everything, the person he used to be, and the ones he cared deeply about...his real family, his origin. He remembered his dream, to be Hokage someday, to be recognized and accepted by the villagers who once hated him. He remembered his friends, the ones he hanged around with every weekend and every time he got his free time. He remembered his best friend, Sasuke Uchiha the one who pierced through his chest with a lightning fist and yet he was still considered that person his brother in anything but blood.

He remembered himself, a shinobi of Konoha...he remembered everything now.

And he remembered her, Hinata Hyuuga, the girl who hopelessly in loves with him from the days she was young and yet...he was too naive to be able to return her feeling.

All because of that man...he couldn't see his face, but Naruto could tell that he was the reason he had lost everything.

All because of him...

"Naruto-sama" Naruto looked up, a little surprised when he saw Ravel standing there with a nervous expression on her face.

"Ravel..." he muttered her name, his fiancés and the girl who was bonded to him through her sacred tears "...how can you..."

"I just know where to find you Naruto-sama" Ravel muttered softly. Naruto had disappeared this morning and no one was able to find him, no matter how they tried so Ravel had to recall the connection between them and started to follow her instinct, the next thing she saw was Naruto sitting on the grass beside a riverbank, completely lost in his own thought.

"Oh, I forgot" he totally forgot about that. Of all the people that could find him, Ravel was the only one who had the most chance. He didn't want to meet any of them now, wanting to have his own space but he couldn't kick Ravel home either.

"If you want me to go home then I will..."

"No no" the bond was becoming stronger now, so Naruto had to be careful from now on. He quickly shot up to his feet and called for her "Wait Ravel, you don't have to go anywhere, you can come here and sit with me if you want"

"Thank you Naruto-sama" She bowed her in gratefulness before coming to sit down next to her fiancés.

The two was quite for the first few second, neither of them wanted to be the one who broke the silent. Naruto knew that keeping quiet with Ravel was no use, because she could feel and somewhat read his thought and understand what he wants.

"I..."

"You don't have to say sorry Naruto-sama" Ravel said softly, just enough for the two of them to hear "you have the right reason to be alone" she turned her eyes to look at him "but sometimes, friends is the one who can help you overcome these kind of situation the best, Naruto-sama"

"I know Ravel" there were the difference between the way he was calling her now, but Ravel know it wasn't anything that could hurt their relationship "but I can't think of facing anyone, not like this"

"Why?" she asked "You know you have us"

"No Ravel" he turned to her, looking directly into her eyes, grabbing her shoulders "I want that life back! I want to have that life back. To where I was still Naruto Uzumaki, the shinobi of Konoha, the place I was born...the place I fought so hard to protect" He said with tears falling down his eyes "I want to have it back!" his head lowered into Ravel's chest and he started to sob, with his teeth gritted to the point it hurted.

"How can I face everyone like this?" Ravel looked at him sadly, with her own tears rolling down her cheeks. She could feel what he feel but she knew that it was much worse for him than the feeling rushing into her mind.

Slowly, she wrapped her arms around him comfortingly, letting him cry into her chest.

"You have us right here with you, Naruto-sama" Ravel muttered softly "no matter what you want, what life you prefer...we always want to walk side by side with you" She kissed the top of his head softly "you don't have to hold it in, just let it out, I'm here"

"Ravel" Naruto looked at her beautiful blue eyes "I..." but he didn't have to say anything more, because his lips were met with Ravel's smaller one in a soft kiss.

Naruto was surprised by her action but nonetheless returned to Ravel's kindness by kissing her back, their lips wrapped around each other and it was the most amazing feeling Naruto had ever felt in his life. Warmness, happiness...all kind of positive feeling rushed into his body through the kiss between them.

Phoenix was the creature of passion; of love...Ravel Phenex was letting Naruto experience the true power of Phoenix only a full-blood female of Phenex Clan was capable of, bringing joyfulness and happiness to her lover.

Wings of fire grew from Ravel's back and slowly, the younger girl lifted Naruto up with her to the sky. Unknown to him, the bottle of phoenix tears, Ravel's tears in his pocket was glowing brightly.

"Ravel?" Naruto asked in surprise when he realized the girl was glowing. Pulling back from her lips Naruto couldn't contain his shock when the girl suddenly burst into flame, but it didn't seem to hurt her or him.

"Naruto-sama..." she whispered "I love you" and the fire became greater.

He was scared at first, thinking something wasn't right with their bond and it was his entire fault. But when her flaming wings began to materialize, becoming actual wings with golden feathers that shone brightly in the sky, he knew miracle was happening right in front of his eyes.

"Ravel" He muttered in shock.

When the flame died down, in his arms was no longer the petite young girl with drills pony-tails, but a full grown woman with extremely long, golden haired shining like crystal floating in the air. Her face was an almost twin version of her mother, only more beautiful and attractive. Her body also filled out greatly and all at the same place, her chest now probably on the same league with Akeno and Rias.

Ravel became as tall, if not a little taller than he was, to the point her dress became a short dress that only reached down to her mid-thighs.

"Ravel...you" she put a hand on his cheek before kissing him softly on the lips again.

"Naruto-sama" she whispered with a more mature tone before closing her eyes and fell.

Naruto widened his eyes in shock and quickly shot down to grab her. Wrapping his hand around the now grown up Ravel he flashed both of them away into Gremory Residence where he had left a mark there for his own teleportation need.

To say everyone was shocked to see him was an understatement.

"Naruto-kun" Rias ran at him worriedly, everyone turned their head to look at him and all sighed out in relief "Where...who is this?" she asked the girl in his arms, with golden feathers falling down to the ground from her wings and busted into flame.

"It's Ravel" Naruto said quickly "She found me, we talked but...she suddenly became like this after we kissed" he said quickly.

"Quick Naruto-sama, rest her here" Grayfia said quicky, being the first person to snap out of her shock state "No Ojou-sama, don't!" She cried out when Rias was about to help him with Ravel, her hand touched Ravels' feet slightly and quickly shot back like she just touched something extremely hot.

"Ouch!" Rias took her hand back and saw a burn mark there "it's hot"

"At the moment only Naruto-sama could touch her" Grayfia said "Let's her rest here" Naruto nodded and laid Ravel down the couch as carefully as he could and make sure she was comfortable.

"What is the meaning of this Grayfia?" Naruto asked, kneeling down next to his unconscious fiancés.

"Maturing" Grayfia nodded her head "only happened when the full-blood female Phenex's lover was in danger or in an extreme emotional state, she will be forced to mature in a few second in order to have enough power to protect him, or enough experience to cheer him up" Grayfia said "With the current situation I guess it was the later"

"Yes" Naruto nodded his head tiredly "Can we do anything to help her?"

"She will wake up soon" Grayfia said "but I will still calling Raven-sama and Lord Phenex, they need to be informed about this"

"Just do it Grayfia" Naruto nodded his head

Putting his hand on his neck Naruto turned his head from side to side, sighing longingly, so much things happened in one day he seriously needed a rest right now.

But the moment he turned around, he saw Rias and everyone looking at him with a slight glare in their eyes.

"So..."

* * *

_**End of chapter 22**_

* * *

_**Tina's note: This is a short chapter, but enough to help me continue my story from this point. Once again sorry for this sudden cut short.**_

_**I hope you like what I did to Ravel, this is my brother's idea actually. She will have a huge boost in everything including her power, appearance and even her Tsundere nature.**_

_**Naruto's inner battle about what he wants will continue and this wouldn't be the last he wondered which life is for him which life is not.**_

_**Before this author's note end I have a thing to announce: WOULD YOU LIKE TO READ A CROSSOVER STORY BETWEEN CROSSOVERS? **_

_**I contacted IIIIII sometime ago and asked him to make a special story, crossover between his story: Into the Realm of Magic (Bleach and Fairy Tail Crossover) and my own story: Naruto DxD Purpose of Living (Naruto and High School DxD) and guess what? he said yes and approved this idea.**_

_**So what do you think? Should we do it? Should we write a special chapter of this? (Like a movie if this is Anime)**_

_**That's all.**_

_**Stay tune for the next chapter.**_

_**Probably update really soon because I'm n the mood for this those who already**_


	24. Chapter 23 (New Version)

_**This is the new version of Chapter 23. Since as first my fans will have problem about Naruto's side harem (apparently not) so in order to fix the mistake I made in the previous chapter I re-posted a new version of Chapter 23, hopefully this will suit your taste.**_

_**I didn't change much other than just a few ideas ;)**_

* * *

_**Warning: There is lemon in this chapter. Anyone who is under the age of eighteen or have trouble with lemon scene, please skip the lemon part and you won't miss anything important.**_

_**Ravel's form won't be permanently. I also like it when she is an adorable girl with Tsundere attitude so her adult form will only use in battle or when she felt like it (actually, when I felt like it). You will see a part of what she will be able to do in this chapter.**_

* * *

"Naruto" Normal Speech.

'Naruto' Normal Thought.

"_**Rasengan**_" Magic/Jutsu.

"**Kurama**" Demon/Monster/Bijuu Normal Speech.

'_**Kurama**_' Demon/Monster/Bijuu Thought.

**_Arc 3: Battles of the Youth_**

_**Naruto DxD – Purpose of Living**_

_**Chapter 22**_

_**Fire**_

"Here, drink this Ravel, it will make you feel better" Raven Phenex said gently as she handed her daughter a large ceramic cup containing steaming green liquid. The girl took it with her shaking hands.

"Thank you kaa-sama" she said gratefully to her mother but her hand slipped, Ravel would have dropped the cup if not for Naruto quickly put his hand underneath her smaller ones, supporting her.

"Careful" he smiled at her, making Ravel blushed at the feeling of his hand around hers "Here let's me help you" he smiled and helped her drink until there was nothing left in the cup.

Ravel, while looking alright, still needed three more hours to wake up from her coma state. They had moved Ravel to the second floor and let her rest on Rias' bed, in the crimson heiress' personal room. The bed was enchanted with a fireproofed spell in order to not catch fire because of her feathers, which would burst into fire the moment they leave her new wings and touch the something else.

Currently there were only Naruto, Grayfia and the Phenex Family in the room. Lord Phenex was sitting on the edge of the bed next to her daughter and smiling at her softly, just like Raven.

"Ugh, what is this kaa-sama?" Ravel winched. That was one of the most disgusting things she had ever drank in her life, considered that she was a rich young lady who was born with a silver spoon in her mouth "it's disgusting" but nonetheless she felt a little better. Her body stopped shaking and she became relax.

"You have to bear it Ravel" Raven shook her head. Naruto took the cup from her and gave it to Grayfia "that is a special herb belonged to our family, which will help the body of the female member of our household become relax in case she has to experience a sudden maturing" she put her hand on Ravel's head and ran her hand on her golden hair, which was still shining like crystal under the light "you've become such a beautiful girl, my daughter"

"But why Lady Phenex?" Naruto asked. He knew very little about Phenex's Sacred Bond other than what he read in that tradition book. Whatever forced her become like this, Naruto got a feeling their bond have something to do with it "I thought maturing only increase her strength, not her appearance like this"

"First Naruto-kun" Lady Phenex cleared her throat and asked him "before the maturing, Ravel's transformation, you were going through a very extreme emotional state, weren't you?"

"Yes, Grayfia told me the same thing" Naruto nodded his head.

"If you're in an extreme danger state Naruto-sama, Ravel will have a massive boost in power in order to fight and protect you" Raven informed him "but if you're in an extreme emotional state, depend on which feeling you are having and your...licking" Naruto's cheeks became a little red because of Lady Phenex's choice of words "physically and mentally she will change."

"Ravel, can you tell me what you feel from the bond between you and Naruto-kun?" Lord Phenex spoke up, looking at his daughter.

"He's sad, really sad and...Naruto-kun needed someone to lean on, someone that cared for him and could make him pour all his heart out" she said softly, smiling at her fiancés

"Let's me ask you this Naruto-kun, what is the best way to cheer up a man in his desperate state?" Raven asked and Ravel's cheeks became tomato red. The now young woman grabbed the bed sheet and tried to hide her face behind it, her big blue eyes were trying not to meet Naruto's cerulean orbs.

"Sex"

However, Grayfia was the one who answered that question. The maid kept a very straight and stoic face when she said that, so it made the word ten times more effective to both Naruto and Ravel.

"Well...damn" he muttered

"Naturally, this is what she will look like in a few years Naruto-kun" Lady Phenex said "The bond between you two are very sacred and powerful, it is also very smart and like a living being. One way or another it will make you two perfect for each other, and in this situation where the male need to have a harem, the bond will shape the female in order to make her the number one position in his heart"

"I need a drink" Naruto muttered, he was too young for this.

"You should rest for now Ravel" Lord Phenex stood up from his position and walked toward his wife "your brain still needed a few more hours to get familiar with your new body, a good nice sleep will speed things up"

"I understand Tou-sama" Ravel smiled and lay down to the bed.

"She will realize on you for the next few days Naruto-kun" Naruto nodded his head at Lord Phenex's words "she will have to get use to her new body and what she could do with her new found strength. Even this version of maturing didn't give her a boost as great as in the situation when your life is threaten, she is a lot stronger than before I tell you"

"After a few hours Ravel will return to her normal age," Lady Phenex said "but from now on she will be able to get access to this new form of her. You're very strong Naruto-kun, so help her get use to her new power"

"I understand Lord Phoenix, Lady Phoenix" Naruto nodded his head

After making sure Ravel had fallen asleep and her parent teleported away, Naruto and Grayfia silently left the room, closing the door as quietly as they could behind them, making sure not accidentally bother the girl. The girl, like Naruto already got a very rough day.

"Naruto-kun" Naruto turned his head around and saw Rias waiting for him; Yubelluna was also present with a worried expression on her face. It looked like everyone had returned to their training "how is she?"

"She's fine now" both girls sighed in relief at the same time.

"I can't believe Phoenix's sacred bond could do something like that" Rias said. She still couldn't believe that the adorable Phenex with bossy attitude had become a fully grown young woman, probably her appearance alone was older than Rias.

"Me neither" Naruto nodded before looking at Rias "you should return to your training now Rias-chan, your match with Sona is coming near after all"

"Are you really okay Naruto-kun?" she asked, still a little worry about her boyfriend "I can..."

"Now" he said firmly and instantly Rias turned on her heel and headed to her own training ground with quick steps.

"I will see you later Naruto-sama" Grayfia leaned forward and kissed him softly on his cheeks, walking away and returned to her original duty at the head maid of Gremory Family.

"Yubelluna," Naruto turned to his busty Queen and saw her bowing his head to him when he applied her "would you like to accompany me? I'm seriously need a drink right now"

"Of course I would love to, Naruto-sama" With that, the two of them left to the nearest but fanciest bar belonged to Gremory Territory.

_Line Break_

Naruto couldn't get drunk, not if he wasn't drinking the wines of devils, which magically a lot stronger than human's wine.

Sitting in the VIP room, Naruto got the whole place for himself and a beauty next to him, filling the cup for him every time it became empty, Yubelluna the busty bomb Queen who happened to be extremely attractive woman.

"So, Yubelluna" Naruto was quite drunk right now, but he still managed to keep a clear mind "you're there, watching my memories, weren't you?"

"Yes Naruto-sama" She nodded, filling the cup for him. She was quite amazed by how much her King could drink. A half of what Naruto had gulped down his throat could seriously send someone into an extremely drunk state, her former master to name a name.

"Don't tell the other girls alright" Naruto told her with a serious tone, making Yubelluna widened her eyes in surprise "They have their own life, they don't need to worry about mine"

"I..."

"You girls are my family yes" Naruto smiled and grabbed the bottle of wine from Yubelluna's hand, filling her cup much to her surprise "I don't want any of you to get worry about me just because I found out the reason why I could walk on the water" he chuckled at his own joke "here drink up"

"Thank you, Naruto-sama" Yubelluna took the glass gratefully from Naruto's hand and drank it all at once with him at the same time.

By the time Naruto finished his sixth bottle of wine with Yubelluna, he was completely drunk and she was no better than him.

Because mentally devil was stronger than human, drinking too much didn't make them pass out right away.

Instead, it made their true devil's nature to come out.

Naruto was a man with a troubled background, who went through a lot in a single day.

And Yubelluna was the Queen who adored her master dearly, her feeling for him was still a question but right now, all she cared about was that he was sitting right next to her, looking at attractive as always.

Like Lady Phenex and Grayfia said, the best way to help a man through his desperate state was sex.

Almost instantly, Naruto and Yubelluna threw their cup away and jumped at each other, Naruto being the stronger one pushed the Queen down to her couch and attacked her lips mindlessly. Their tongue met in a heat battle against each other, rolling around and wrapped around each other as the two gulped down the other and their own saliva.

His hands found her large breasts and pulled her tunic top the side, freeing her tits and grabbed two handful of them with his hands.

Their lips separated, but their tongue never left each other, still swirling around each other erotically. Yubelluna snaked her hands down his pants and felt the bulge at his crotch, moaning out as he pinched her nipples and sucked on her tongue mercilessly.

In a flash of light they disappeared, only to appear thousand miles above, right at Naruto's bed where he left a mark at the ceiling. The two fell on the bed rather roughly and both looked at each other hungrily, lust in their eyes.

Naruto managed to pull himself away from Yubelluna and quickly removed his clothes, his mind completely oblivious with the surrounding and clouded with lust and affected by liquor. Yubelluna was faster, with a click of her fingers her dress disappeared, leaving her naked on Naruto's bed, looking up at him submissively.

"Naruto-sama" she moaned out when Naruto finally pulled down his pants and freed his monster, fully hard and erect. .

Wasting no time, Yubelluna shot forward and took him into her mouth, popping her head up and down madly with her mouth stretched to the limit. She sucked his cock without any rhyme or pace, all she cared about was pleasing this man.

Naruto groaned out, putting his hands on her head, thrusting his hip forward to meet up with her head. It was truly heavenly to have a woman popping her head up and down your member, Naruto knew it better than anyone else since he already had sex with two incredible attractive girls.

Rolling her tongue around the head Yubelluna deep throated him several times, bringing him closer and closer to the edge of cumming. True enough with absolute no control at the moment Naruto shot massive amount of sperm down Yubelluna's throat, surprise her. Her belly was filled in the seconds and her mouth was no better, she had to pull back and let Naruto painted her face white with at least gallon of thick and hot sperm.

Naruto grinned like a maniac at his work before lowering himself down, grabbing the back of her hair and kissed her deeply on her mouth, forcing her to swallow some of his saliva and if it was possible, his tongue because he shoved it pretty far down her throat.

"On your hands, my Queen" he order huskily.

Instantly Yubelluna dropped to her hands and knees, with her ass raised and shaking invitingly at him,

Naruto grabbed his sperm coat cock and positioned it at her pussy entrance, giving it a few tease he groaned out when the tip split her pussy lips apart and let his cock in.

Yubelluna eyes closed and she sighed as Naruto's cock slid into her pussy, the thick shaft spreading the walls of her cunt wide. More and more of his massive prick slipped inside her until she was convinced the head of his prick was nudging into her very womb

"Uuuunmnnngghh - - fuck - - fucking hell," Yubelluna grunted, opening her eyes and glancing back at him "Ohh - - oh, your cock - - mmmmm - - feels so good in my pussy," she purred

"Aahhhhhh - - fuck," Yubelluna groaned as Naruto gave a mighty thrust, getting his cock into her womb before withdraw it until only the bulbous head remained in her pussy. He then repeated the process and fucked his cock in and out of her cunt, filling her to the brim with every thrust. Kurt

"Tight" he grunted as he fucked her harder and faster, her pussy becoming used to his size, his pre-cum aiding the resizing. "Fuck! your pussy is awesome Yubell" he said. His speed madly increased, to the point he was fucking his hip into a blur, knocking the wind out of her several time before making Yubelluna cum rapidly around his cock.

"Uuhhhnnnn - - fuck - - thank - - thank you, Naruto-sama" Yubelluna managed to gasp, her huge tits swinging violently beneath her as his big fuck meat filled her again and again. "Oh Maou-sama - - Maou-sama...SERAFALL-SAMA" When a devil-girl was having sex, they prayed to Serafall because after all, the girl was like the goddess of devils " - - fuck me - - fuck me!" she babbled knowing full well that was exactly what Naruto was giving her

"Oh fuck - - aahhhhhnnnn - - fucking - - cumming!" Yubelluna yelled as Naruto's big dick brought her off, her orgasm crashing through her body as he continued fucking her.

"I'm cumming!" he cried and his cock swelled inside her as he thrust it as deep as he could, the head spurting out a huge amount of thick, slimy cum. She shuddered as she felt it batter into her womb, literally filling her up within the first two spurts.

He filled her until her womb expanded to its farthest limit, swelling up in order to contain the unimaginable amount of thick hot sperm. He filled her to the prim and more, fucking his cock into her while keeping on doing so, letting her experience the pleasure that only Grayfia and Rias got to experience. The feeling of his thick cum in her swollen stomach drove her crazy, making Yubelluna cum like a mad slut around him.

Naruto pulled out, and Yubelluna fell flat on the bed, breathing heavily with her body still limp from the pleasure of cumming non-stoppingly.

But before she could even catch her breath, Naruto spread her ass cheeks and thrust his full length into her anal hole. The Bomb Queen did nothing but scream out in pain at the sudden invasion in her unused, virgin anus.

The night was still young and Naruto was going to make the most of it.

_Line Break_

Naruto woke up with his head arched in pain.

He knew that he shouldn't drink so much like last night, even though Naruto could hold his ground pretty well against liquor and alcohol better than most, devil's wine was something you shouldn't underestimate.

Putting his hand on his forehead, Naruto ran his hands through his hair. While the consequence was a bit hard to handle, it was totally worth it, it helped him forgot all of the negative feeling he felt yesterday after experiencing his past once again.

However, it didn't take long for Naruto to realize he was completely naked.

"What the..." the blond muttered in shock and began to look around. He saw his bed, his room at Uzumaki Residence. The blond didn't remember to come here last night nor did he remember he got a habit of sleeping naked like Rias.

Then, something caught his eyes.

On the ground was a purple thong, lying on top of a pile of clothes and jewels. It didn't take him long to recognize that purple red, blue tunic top and those jewels belonged to whom.

But he didn't see her anywhere.

Putting on his boxer, Naruto stretched his shoulders and body before calling for his sensing power, after knowing the true origin of his strength and experienced them once more time, Naruto was able to use them better than before because he understood his power now.

Feeling her present at his kitchen, Naruto quickly headed down to the first floor. He did remember asking Yubelluna to accompany him last night, but after his fifth bottle of devil's wine, Naruto could not remember what he did afterward anymore.

But he got the feeling about what the two of them did last night after seeing Yubelluna standing in the kitchen, wearing only his shirt which was a little short for her tall body. She was making a very simple breakfast for him with bacon eggs and toasts, from the way she was frying the egg Naruto could say that she was a professional in cooking.

Yubelluna was enjoying her time of making breakfast for her master when she suddenly felt a strong arm wrapped around her hip and a pair of lips landed on the crook of her neck.

"Did you have a good night sleep?" he asked gently.

"Yes Naruto-sama" Yubelluna said with a smile "I hope you're satisfy with me Naruto-sama. You're really drunk last night"

"Yeah, luckily I had my Queen with me" he lifted the shirt up and put his hand on her bare hip.

"We should return soon Naruto-sama, Ravel-sama probably woke up by now" Yubelluna moaned at the feeling of Naruto's hands on her body.

"Thank you Yubelluna" He whispered into her ear "for being there for me last night"

"Anything for you, Naruto-sama" she turned around, looked into his eyes before closing the gap between them and their lips met once again a passionate kiss.

_Line Break_

"Are you sure about this Ravel?" Naruto asked, standing in front of Ravel Phenex, in her normal age.

"Yes Naruto-sama, please spar with me" She said confidently, determination burning in her eyes "please don't go easy on me" Ravel and Yubelluna was the ones Naruto paid special attention to, since the Queen was the strongest piece in the Evil Piece System and also the most potential one while Ravel was the one who could use his power to strengthen herself, kind of like a jump-card. Because he couldn't be around all of them at the same time, the other girls got his clones to help them in training, not that they minded since Clones Naruto were more or less him.

"Then go for it" Naruto nodded and got into stance. Yubelluna stood at the sideline and paid attention to the fight, she could see that her master's stance was slightly difference than before, the way he carried himself was also much sharper.

Maybe knowing himself being a Ninja would affect his fighting style, both Ravel and Yubelluna could see that.

The youngest Phenex nodded her head before closing her eyes, growing a pair of fire wings behind her back.

She then opened her eyes wide and those blue orbs shone brightly. Her flaming wings started to materialize into actual wings of Phoenix with golden feather before flapping gently, lifting Ravel's body off the ground. The young and petite girl, in a flash of light she became a fully grown young woman.

Naruto knew that she couldn't hurt him, so sparing between them was meaningless since her attacks couldn't burn or even hurt him but Naruto knew that he could avoid those attacks or whenever it hit, he would act like he was hurt because of it.

"Here I go Naruto-sama" Ravel said loudly and raised her hands. Her grandmother was the only Phenex in the history when through this change before her so more or less Ravel got the basic idea of what she could do in this form.

Yubelluna gasped and almost stood up when fire began to form above Ravel's head, but it didn't form into the usual trademark fireball of Phenex Clan but an actual phoenix.

An actual, fire, living phoenix.

"Holy" Naruto muttered at the gigantic bird of fire flying above Ravel. That was the most amazing thing he had ever seen in his life.

The girl then brought her hand down and pointed at Naruto. The bird, like it could read her thought, flew down and headed straight at him.

The blond's eyes harden and was about to dodge when suddenly, the fire phoenix lowered itself down very close to the ground, to his shock it began to explode.

Any place the bird flew by; the ground exploded like it was dropping multi fire bombs down to the ground. Naruto quickly jumped out of the way when the Phoenix was right in front of him, but his foot was caught in its flaming wings. Because of their bond it didn't mean anything to Naruto but he doubted the temperature was lower than the hottest fire he could make.

Before Naruto could even return his eyes to Ravel, he saw another Phoenix heading to him while howling out loudly and angrily. This one, however, attacked in a very different way than the previous one, by twisting its body in the air the fire phoenix created a big fire tornado head straight at him and would do a lot of serious damages.

"Seriously" Naruto cried as he dodged the phoenix "This is just a boost in power? This is a massive boost in power!" he dodged again, this time it was a fireball.

"Naruto-sama," Yubelluna spoke up "Maturing only happen when you're put into a state of extreme dangerous situation or emotional state. When you think about it, someone as strong as you will hardly be put into a situation like that, but it does happen..."

"The bond will boost Ravel so she will be as strong as or even stronger than I am in order to protect me" Naruto nodded his head "in this case, while it wasn't that great, Ravel is a lot stronger because of maturing affected her age" it was terrifying. To think in a few years Ravel would be this powerful.

"Maturing also give me the true power of Phoenix" Ravel said with a smile "this is the evidence that you love me and accept me Naruto-sama, you allowed a young phoenix like me spread her wings" she then raised her hands and formed a bow of fire in her right hand "Now I can use the true power of Phoenix to support you"

"Seriously this is too much" Naruto nodded before catching a fire arrow shot by Ravel "Oh well" Naruto swung the tri-prongs kunai in his hands before throwing it at Ravel.

The girl widened her eyes, knowing full well what that Kunai could do and quickly shot a fireball out to destroy it before it could get to her. But to her shock the tri-prongs kunai suddenly duplicated.

"These are simple tricks of mine" Naruto smirked.

At least a hundred clones of the original kunai was created and aimed at Ravel, who widened her eyes in shock and put her hands together, creating a wave of fire at them in hope of destroying them.

Naruto was right, her flame was way hotter than the original fire of Phenex Clan, it melt his kunais into hot liquid almost instantly.

He would need to get serious if he wanted to land a hit on her.

"Yubelluna" He asked the Queen sitting at the sideline "You wanna join us?"

"Me?" She asked in surprise "I mean...I don't think..."

"Two of you against your King, how's that sound neh?" Naruto asked with a smile.

"C'mon Yubelluna, I'm not going to wait forever" Ravel said, smiling at the Queen with her arms crossed.

Sighing in defeat, a smile made it to the Bomb Queen's face as she stood up with her staff in hand, her life sure had changed and got better ever since they were traded to Naruto.

* * *

_**End of Chapter 22**_

* * *

_**Tina's note: I hope you all like this chapter, took me 12 hours to make this and with a little help from my brother at the lemon part.**_

**_There aren't many things I wanted to say at this chapter so I will skip that part. Yubelluna is officially a member of Naruto's harem and she will be the only girl in Naruto's peerage become his lover, as the other girls don't have to be a part of something already really big. I hope you all like their moment together, even though they were drunk._**

**_Next chapter will be about two party: Phenex's party and the party for the Young Devil, a certain twin tails black cat will make her debut at this next chapter._**

**_I hope you all enjoy this chapter._**

**_Stay tune for more_**

**_Read and Review_**

**_See ya!_**


	25. Sequel is up!

_**Sequel is up! The new start for Naruto DxD in the name of Naruto DxD: Raise of the Shinobi**_

_**Why make it a Sequel? Because from this time onward, I feel that the story could no longer name Purpose of Living, Naruto finally got his memories back, find a purpose in life to live, so I decided to make the sequel for Purpoes of Living.**_

_**Check it out in my profile, remember the name Naruto DxD: Raise of the Shinobi**_

**_Harem so far (till the end of chatper 1)_**

**_Rias Gremory_**

**_Ravel Phenex_**

**_Grayfia Lucifuge_**

**_Akeno Himejima_**

**_Xenovia_**

**_Gabriel_**

**_Serafall_**

**_Yasaka_**

**_Koneko_**

**_and Kuroka_**

**_Side Harem so far_**

**_All the girls in Naruto's peerage_**

**_Check it out, the new story (Sequel for Naruto DxD: Purpose of Living) Naruto DxD: Raise of the Shinobi ^^_**


	26. Please Read

_**I'm typing this author's note on my cellphone, as my laptop had been taken away by my mother. Since my brother already told you the reason, I won't go deep in it once again :(**_

_**Anyway, I won't be able to update my current stories for awhile :'(. I'm very sad but I think I will have to wait for sometimes until my mother cool her head down.**_

_**And by the way, my brother adopted Once Again, the Highschool DxD fanfiction where Great Red and Ophis failed to save Issei, making Rias and the rest go back in time to be able to be with him again (New twist in time travelling fanfic). Check it out and ive thw fics some love :D.**_

_**I will see you again in the near future :)**_

**_Tina!_**


End file.
